El elixir de Soma: Las lágrimas de la luna
by Dalkiel
Summary: Un lugar idílico, unos caballeros de alma pura y puro odio contra el Olimpo. Ahora el último pilar de la tierra es sustentado por los santos dorados en una cruzada contra los caballeros de Soma...
1. 1 Misterio en Aígina

Antes de comenzar, he de agradecer a dos buenas amigas sus ánimos para que publicara esta historia en la página... ¡Gracias chicas!Todoocurrirádespacio en esta primera parte del primer capítulo :) pero luegola cosa cambiará...Si por casualidad os surgiera alguna duda sobre la confusa historia que se irá desarrollando poco a poco, de los nuevos y peculiares personajes añadidos o cualquier otra cosa, espero vuestros mails en ¡Gracias a todos y espero que os guste tanto como a mí hacerlo¡Espero vuestras sugerencias o críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas (pero no o paséisque me deprimo :)!

_En aquella montaña hacía mucho frío… un viento helado mecía raudo las hojas de los árboles que allí había. La noche lo hacía todo más bello y se podía ver casi todo el cielo estrellado, sin apenas un hueco oscuro. Aunque hacía alguna hora que dejó de nevar, el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve._

_Cerca de aquel eglógico paisaje, se alzaba un templo bastante antiguo. Sus columnas esbeltas, levantaban una estructura aparentemente inexpugnable, y guardaban entre sí la distancia justa como para que el interior del templo no fuera bendecido con todo el esplendor de la luz de luna llena que bañaba aquella noche invernal._

_El silencio era sepulcral, y un hombre miraba a la que consideraba su madre. La misma luna que traía la luz en sus oscuras y melancólicas noches. De repente, su tranquilidad fue perturbada por unos pasos firmes. Se detuvieron. En aquella estructura sáxea no había un solo hombre, sino dos. Uno de ellos acababa de entrar. Lucía una armadura de color rojizo, la cual era decorada por pequeños grabados rúnicos. Su cabello, azul, se deslizaba hasta casi rozar su espalda. Aquel hombre, era robusto y parecía buscar algo._

_-¿Quién hay ahí?- Preguntó con una voz ronca. -Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ya que esta es mi casa…- respondió el hombre que había estado pensativo hasta hace unos segundos._

_-Yo soy Dralan, el último caballero de Artemis.-_

_-¿Pero no os matamos a todos?- La tranquilidad con la que aquella enigmática persona habló, y lo dulce que sonaba su voz, hizo parecer mentira que de aquella boca hubieran salido palabras tan crueles._

_-Maldito sádico, no sólo matas a mis compañeros, sino que también acabas con la vida de mi diosa y lo único que se te ocurre decir es eso…- El humor del caballero de armadura roja empezaba a tornar agresivo. -Pero si no lo hice todo yo, mis camaradas disfrutaron también…- Una sonrisa fue dibujaba en la cara del guerrero que todavía yacía bajo la sombra de su templo._

_-¿Por qué lo hicisteis?-_

_-No es algo que deba contar a alguien tan rudo como tú, que entra en casa ajena sólo para echar una reprimenda…- Y mientras hablaba comenzó a caminar hasta el exterior de aquella pétrea construcción. Paso a paso, se podía ver mejor el aspecto de aquel joven, que lucía una larga cabellera lacia y sedosa de color azabache. Pudiendo apreciarse también una armadura rosada tras cuya coraza, adornada por grabados de un hombre y una mujer colgaba una capa tan oscura como su pelo. El resto de la protección de aquel bello caballero tenía grabados tribales y unas gemas negras en rodilleras y coderas. Pocas zonas del cuerpo quedaban al aire. Salvo su cabeza y una pequeña parte del bíceps de cada brazo, todo estaba cubierto._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre, asesino?- Preguntó Dralan. -Sila, caballero védico del deseo y la apetencia sexual.-_

_-Parece mentira que un amanerado caballero como tú derrotara a la orden más poderosa de los guerreros de Artemisa. ¡He venido a vengar a todos mis compañeros caídos!-_

_-Pensaba dejarte con vida, pero ahora que tú me has retado, he de aceptar tu desafío…- Sila invitó a que su compañero abandonara el interior del templo poniendo como excusa el no querer mancharlo de sangre._

_Tras la contestación, el visitante lanzó su puño al pecho de su bello oponente, el cual saltó ágilmente gracias a su esbelto cuerpo. Sila se situó detrás de Dralan y clavó su rodilla en la parte más baja de la espalda, aprovechando para coger su cara y empujarlo con fuerza para que cayera sobre el suelo. Una vez derribada la gran mole de músculos que tenía por rival el delicado guerrero, aprovechó para patear múltiples veces su cuerpo, provocando heridas en las zonas que no cubría su armadura._

_-No eres muy fuerte… Supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual todos tus compañeros sucumbieron ante nosotros.- La voz de aquel hombre seguía siendo fría. Dralan se levantó. -Mi deber es vengar a todos los caídos.-_

_-Espero tu ataque, guerrero de Artemis.-_

_El guerrero de Artemis lanzó otro de sus golpes el cual impactó en el pecho de su contrincante, que ni se inmutó._

_-Interesante, pero mi armadura es impenetrable. No podrás ni hacerle una fisura con tu golpe más potente.-_

_-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- Replicó Dralan con energía mientras se alzaba al cielo con un salto sorprendentemente ágil. -¡Golpe destructor!- En mitad del impulso, se preparó para embestir con todo su poder y su cuerpo. En su descenso, cuya velocidad era sorprendente, Sila consiguió encajar un fuerte puñetazo de forma que realzó su velocidad y lo hizo caer al suelo brutalmente._

_Aquel campo nevado había sido arrasado en su parte por el cuerpo de Dralan, que ya casi abatido, levantó empapado y tembloroso._

_-Ma… maldición.- Se podía sentir el miedo en su entonación. El guardián del templo, emitió una leve sonrisa irónica. -Querido amigo… creo que deberías olvidar tu némesis y escapar de aquí ahora que tienes la ocasión. Realmente, no sé ni cómo has llegado a este sitio.-_

_El caballero de Artemís empezó a emitir un cosmos terrible, cargado de violencia e ira, odio y maldad; por el contrario, Sila ni había empezado a emitir el suyo._

_-Te he dicho que puedes largarte.- repitió el joven de larga cabellera. -¡Ni loco, maldito!- Sin más remedio, el melancólico, suspiró. -Verás amigo… aunque consiguieras vencerme a mí… cosa que es imposible… habrían, hoy por hoy, ya que no estamos todos aún, tres caballeros más de mi categoría. Además, como habrás adivinado, yo también sirvo a un dios. Créeme, comparado con él, yo no soy gran cosa…- Ese comentario pareció molestar al herido guerrero. -¡Entonces, al menos te mataré a ti!-_

_Sila sonrió con más ímpetu que antes, y su enemigo saltó a golpearle. Dando una acobática voltereta, el poderoso guardián del templo, dio una poderosa patada que alzó a su oponente por los aires. Al tocar Sila de nuevo el suelo, y cerrando su puño, lo alzó al viento en la misma dirección que Dralan miraba para hacer su temblor aéreo._

_En el aire, comenzaron a cambiar las ráfagas de viento su camino para golpear al caballero que allí se ubicaba. Una onda por aquí, otra por ese lado… la hombrera derecha del intruso saltó destrozada al igual que una parte de su coraza. Sin más cayó al suelo. Sila, todavía sonriendo convocó otro ataque más: El aura invernal. Gritando su nombre, todo tornó en hielo, dejando a Dralan adherido al suelo. De repente, comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia que se solidificaban y se introducían en el cuerpo del retenido caballero destrozando así su armadura, hiriendo y cortando gravemente su cuerpo, abriendo heridas en el, y por supuesto, manchando la pura e inmaculada nieve del color carmesí de su sangre. No podían faltar los gritos de agonía del pobre enemigo azotado por aquel ataque._

_Finalmente, dejó de moverse. Sila lo empujó con la sola fuerza de su cosmos hasta hacerle caer por un precipicio de aquellas montañas, El Parnaso._

_-No dirás que no te advertí con tiempo…- Aunque el caballero victorioso parecía triste, comenzó a reír sutilmente._

_-Sila ¿tenéis problemas?- Una silueta apareció de la nada. Cubierta por una túnica negra que envolvía su cuerpo, consiguió llamar la atención de su receptor._

_-Sabes que no.- Aquello sonó realmente prepotente, pero el que lo dijo, se lo podía permitir tras aquel combate._

_-Maldición, yo que tenía ilusión de poder calentar un poco.-_

_-¿Tenéis frío, caballero Letheus?-_

_-Siempre… ya me conoces…-_

_-No es mi culpa que todos los estúpidos que perturban a nuestro señor entren por mi templo.- Sila sonrió a su compañero tras decir aquello._

_-Hablando de nuestro señor, desea vernos. Al parecer, ha llegado otro más…-_

_-Interesante, en estos últimos dos años había perdido la esperanza de que viniera algún aliado más… pero en los últimos meses…-_

_-Vamos, Sila. No hay tiempo que perder.-_

_Los dos caballeros misteriosos se perdieron en la oscuridad que presentaba aquella noche el templo de la apetencia sexual y el deseo._

_Capítulo 1: El amanecer del mar. _

_Parte 1: Misterio en Aígina_

_Debían haber pasado dos años desde aquella fatídica noche en la que el último caballero de Artemisa sucumbió. En Atenas, los primeros rayos de luz bendecían el santuario de Atenea. Un joven miraba la gran escultura que fue erigida a los caballeros de oro…_

_-Algún día llegaré a ser como ellos.- Su sonrisa era amplia. El rostro de aquel muchacho era iluminado por unos ojos de color mar. Lucía una corta cabellera oscura y ondulada que no rozaba más por debajo de su cuello. Su edad debía oscilar sobre unos quince o dieciséis años, y aunque su aspecto era delicado, ya era caballero._

_Detrás de su silueta, apareció un conocido; el que para él era conocido como "maestro"._

_-Felicidades, Cletus.-_

_-¡Ma… maestro!- El rostro del muchacho se encendió. Aquel hombre, que no era otro que Milo, caballero del Escorpión, correspondió la sonrisa de su alumno y le agració con un antiguo libro. -En la vida de un caballero, no todo es lucha. Debes aprender a pensar también.-_

_-Gracias, maestro.-_

_-¿Qué haces tan pronto despierto con este frío?- Milo procuraba no temblar, aunque no lo conseguía del todo. -No son más de las seis.-_

_-Maestro, adoro el frío de noviembre.- Milo, sonriente respondió: -Y al fin es día seis, tu cumpleaños. No parece interesarte demasiado…-_

_-Sí me interesa, pero creo que este amanecer me aporta más que una fecha.- su entusiasmo de siempre había sorprendido a Milo, el cual quedó perplejo de nuevo._

_-Creo que eres demasiado romántico, Cletus.- Tras ese comentario empezó a reir amistosamente. -Hoy te daré el día libre aunque le quede poco al amanecer.- Milo comenzó a andar caminando hasta su templo. -Que te diviertas.-_

_-Maestro¿qué hace aquí tan temprano? Su casa está más allá de todos esos templos.-_

_-Lo mismo te digo… tu casa también está donde la mía.- Respondió el caballero de Escorpio. Murmurando para sí, el joven comentó: -Ya, pero yo sí que tengo un motivo.- Lógicamente, Milo no escuchó aquello y desapareció yendo hacia su templo._

_Habían pasado cinco largos años desde las terribles luchas en el reino de los cielos. Ni Seiya consiguió derrotar a Zeus, el cual llegó a pedir perdón por todo el mal que había causado a la humanidad debido al valor que demostraron todos los caballeros. El dios había devuelto la vida a todos los que cayeron injustamente, así que casi toda la orden de caballeros estaba de nuevo restaurada y como nueva, aunque con algunos cambios._

_Finalmente, Pegaso llegó a vestir la armadura dorada de Sagitario. Sus compañeros, eran sucesores de otros caballeros de oro. La orden de guerreros de plata, fue restaurada en gran parte por los antiguos caballeros de bronce entre otros más que también eran aptos. Los nuevos caballeros de bronce, entre los cuales ya no seguían Hyoga, Shun e Ikky, que estaban aparte de éstos, también prometían mucho. Entre éstos, se ubicaba el joven Cletus, que vestía la armadura de la constelación de Calisto._

_Marin y Shaina continuaron como guerreras de plata. Su vida no había cambiado apenas. Con el recuerdo de su hermano Touma, Marin, vivía y mejoraba a diario, por el contrario, el amor era lo que encendía el cosmos de Shaina. Seguía enamorada de Seiya._

_Mu seguía entrenando a kiki, que finalmente se inició en la senda del caballero. Las técnicas del majestuoso caballero de Aries se habían perfeccionado e incluso añadido nuevas de ellas. Aldebarán siguió viviendo con sus reminiscencias tan misterioso como siempre. Saga y Canon eran las dos caras de una moneda, y ambos guardaban el secreto de la armadura de Géminis. Esa era la verdadera esencia de ambos. Máscara mortal seguía en su oscuro mundo macabro esforzándose por ser el mejor e introduciendo las narices donde no se le llamaba. Aioria, que seguía mejorando aún más, añoraba los tiempos que pasó junto a su hermano y Litos. Shakka no hacía más que meditar. Casi se le había olvidado comer… Shiryu tomó la armadura de libra ya que Dohko prefirió seguir en las montañas esperando su ansiado reencuentro con Shion. Milo, con su carácter impulsivo habitual decidió entrenar a un joven caballero de bronce. Shura deseaba encontrar un alumno, pero no veía a nadie que brillara lo suficiente para convencerle. Camus tenía alguna técnica secreta. Decidió mostrársela al que seguía siendo su discípulo. Finalmente, Afrodita, más narcisista que nunca, dejó de ser el más solitario caballero y se abrió a sus compañeros…_

_En la cima del santuario, en la que fue la sala del patriarca, Atenea descansaba sobre un ostentoso trono. Se había levantado recientemente, y el sopor era todavía su dueño. La vida se había hecho realmente monótona, pero el sólo hecho de que no hubiera ninguna amenaza a nivel mundial era motivo de la alegría de la diosa._

_En ese instante, la puerta de aquella sala se abrió. Seiya apareció como cada mañana para dar los buenos días a su compañera. -Buenos días, Saori.- La princesa le miró detenidamente y con cariño le sonrió._

_-¿Seiya, no añoras los tiempos pasados?- Aquella pregunta hizo pensar al caballero dorado que en aquel instante no llevaba puesta su armadura._

_-Quizá nos haría falta acabar con algún dios, hace mucho que no derroto a ninguno.- Tras ese comentario, ambos comenzaron a reír._

_-Es mejor así, Seiya. Ahora gozamos de paz.- La princesa Saori lucía un traje tan albo como la suavidad de su voz._

_-Lo de la paz es relativo, te recuerdo que no hace más de una semana los caballeros de plata se tuvieron que esforzar al máximo para acabar con Meises. Aquel guerrero que decía ser tan fuerte como nuestra orden dorada.-_

_Era cierto que aunque con paz a diario, de vez en cuando aparecía algún enemigo al que podían reducir los caballeros plateados e incluso los de bronce en ocasiones; y cuando no eran enemigos del santuario, había disputas entre guerreros por ver quién era el más poderoso en la arena. No era la primera vez que, aunque con los caballeros de plata como favoritos, ganara uno del rango inferior. Se decía que ésta era la generación más poderosa que se recuerda a excepción de Seiya y los suyos cuando sus armaduras no eran divinas._

_Finalmente, acabó de amanecer. Desde donde Camus estaba, un breve destello le hizo mirar al cielo. Aunque estaba a plena luz del día, pudo comprobar cómo lo que parecía una estrella fugaz recorría las alturas y se perdía en las cercanías._

_-Tengo una mala sensación… esto me recuerda algo…- Mientras articulaba esas palabras, recordaba cómo en tiempos pasados los espectros de Hades se introducían en el santuario. Justamente se avisaba de su llegada con una estrella fugaz. -Quizás deba avisar a la señora Atenea.- Sin pensarlo dos veces, el guerrero de oro abandonó su templo para ir a donde la encarnación de la diosa estaba._

_El silencio amistoso que había en la sala dónde estaban Saori y Seiya fue perturbado por un guerrero sin rango._

_-Señora Atenea, nos ha llegado otra carta del gobierno Griego.- La cara de la diosa dejó de reflejar la sonrisa que tenía dibujada. -La segunda carta en un mes…- Su tono de preocupación era más que evidente. -Dice que en unas ruinas de la isla Aígina ha aparecido otro caballero. Un escuadrón de la armada fue derrotado en poco tiempo. Que ellos no son capaces de detenerlo. Y piden ayuda al santuario para que tratemos de derrotarle, ya que el pánico se podría apoderar de los ciudadanos.-_

_Cuando la diosa tomó el trozo de papel en su mano, su cara palideció. -Los caballeros de plata aún no se han recuperado¿cierto?-_

_-No. Están todavía heridos algunos por lo que se comenta.- respondió aquel soldado._

_-¿Quién irá, Saori?- Parecía como si el mismísimo Seiya quisiera ir a aquel lugar. La princesa, pensativa, se quedó en silencio unos segundos._

_-Creo que esta vez mandaremos algún caballero de bronce.- Sagitario, sorprendido discutió con Atenea: -¿Pero no recuerdas lo que pasó a los guerreros de plata?-_

_-Seiya, ellos son también caballeros de este santuario. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando estabas en su misma situación?- Finalmente, Seiya aceptó la decisión._

_-¿A quién enviaremos?- Preguntó el soldado. En ese momento, Camus, que entraba y había oido parte de la discusión les interrumpió._

_-¿No podrían estar relacionados los últimos enfrentamientos con un extraño haz de luz que ha iluminado el cielo a estas horas?- Preguntó. -Lo cierto es que los espectros de Hades llegaron al mundo de esa forma…- Continuó con su reflexión._

_-Comienzo a pensar que algo malo está sucediendo…- La princesa Atenea se levantó agitada y pidió a Camus que se presentaran todos los caballeros dorados cuando antes. Tendrían una reunión para decidir cómo actuar ante la carta del ejército y la supuesta estrella vista aquella mañana. Sin más, el caballero dorado de la vasija, abandonó la estancia para realizar aquel encargo._

_Shun despertó. Aquella mañana el frío era intenso, y el caballero de Andrómeda se levantó con pereza, aunque de buen humor. Su compañero Hyoga leía sentado en una silla de aquella habitación del templo de Sagitario._

_-¿Qué tal, Hyoga?- Preguntó el somnoliento joven. -Como siempre, amigo. Pasando el tiempo con mi libro…- El recuerdo de la madre del cisne todavía merodeaba su cabeza. De vez en cuando, iba a verla; y gracias a las frías aguas del ártico, su cuerpo se conservaba como si del primer día se tratase._

_-¿Ya se marchó Seiya? Cada día se va más temprano¿no?- Comentó Andrómeda mientras se abrigaba._

_-Como siempre. Me dijo que le esperáramos para entrenar hoy.- En ese momento, el caballero que hablaba miró hacia arriba cómo si buscara el cielo, el cual no encontró debido a que estaba en un espacio cerrado. -¿Y por qué no empezamos nosotros?-_

_No demasiado lejos, en la casa del escorpión, Milo ya lucía su brillante armadura. Frente a él estaba su joven alumno._

_-Maestro, no puedo estar un día sin entrenar.- El joven parecía aburrido. -Aunque sea sólo esta mañana me gustaría prepararme un poco más.-_

_-Cletus¿ya te has aburrido de mirar el sol?- El tono sarcástico de Milo era notorio. -Te doy un día libre cada eternidad, y decides sacrificarlo…-_

_-Lo sé, pero es que no tengo nada que hacer. Me encantaría aprender esa técnica que me quería enseñar ayer.- Pensativo, el muchacho continuó. -¿No era la restricción?-_

_-Tu voluntad es increíble… a veces me sorprendes. Hoy ya lo has hecho un par de veces. No creas que eres tú el único que aprende aquí.-_

_-¿Me enseñará algo más?- Las ansias de Cletus eran inmensas. A veces, su carácter brusco era semejante al del caballero dorado. -En ocasiones soy muy blando contigo. Bien… hablaremos de la restricción del escorpión.-_

_Milo dio un par de pasos al frente. Tras concentrarse un poco, Abrió los ojos bruscamente, y cuando eso sucedió, unas ondas de pálido color surgieron de la nada acompañadas de un sonido parecido al del viento._

_-¿Has observado bien? Ese ataque se basa en el veneno del escorpión. Las ondas que has visto no son más que una fragancia imperceptible que aturde los sentidos del enemigo dejándolo paralizado un tiempo.- Asombrado, Cletus preguntó: -¿Cómo hago para hacerlo?-_

_-La clave está en la concentración. Debes encontrar el fluir de tu veneno y saber utilizarlo. No lo vas a dominar en breve, así que da por concluida la demostración de hoy. De todas formas, intenta hacerme la técnica.-_

_-Pero…- El muchacho no quería atacar a su maestro. -Hazlo, para mí esa técnica no tiene secretos. No me harás daño en caso de ejecutarla correctamente.-_

_-Como usted quiera.- Cletus se concentró. Trató de sentir el veneno tal y como Milo le había advertido. Por más de un minuto, hubo un silencio sólo interrumpido por el canto de algunos mirlos, que como el fluir del agua, se introducía por el interior de aquel templo bañado por el frío del invierno. Tras la espera, Cletus reaccionó realizando a la primera una perfecta restricción. Como el viento, la fragancia de parálisis abrazó a Escorpio, el cual la eludió sin problemas._

_-¡Lo has hecho… a la primera! Y pensar que yo tardé más que tú en perfeccionarla…- Milo de nuevo, estaba sorprendido… -¡Has vuelto a dejarme perplejo!-_

_-¿Qué será lo próximo que me enseñe, maestro?- Cletus lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-Verás… aunque hayas aprendido una técnica más, has de dominarla. Confiarte nunca te servirá de nada.- El caballero dorado estaba más serio de lo normal porque veía demasiada auto confianza en su alumno. Corría el riesgo de ser un inconsciente cegado por su propia habilidad._

_-Si usted lo dice por algo será… Pero dígame, maestro ¿Qué será lo próximo que me enseñe?- El tono del muchacho estaba algo más apagado que el de antes, aunque no parecía menos confiado. -Creo que ya estás preparado para aprender la aguja escarlata.- La respuesta de Milo fue algo escueta. En ese momento, hizo aparición el caballero gélido._

_Al sentir su presencia, El guardián de la octava casa miró a las sombras, de las cuales surgió Camus tal y como lo había sentido._

_-Milo, Atenea ha decidido reunir a todos los caballeros dorados en sus aposentos en el plazo más corto posible. Al parecer alguien está atacando en una isla griega.-_

_-¿Otra vez¿No son muchos los ataques que han acaecido últimamente?-_

_-Así es. No se por qué, pero esto me da muy malas vibraciones…-_

_-Me presentaré en breve.-_

_-Hasta entonces, Milo.- Camus desapareció para poner rumbo a los otros templos._

_Rompiendo el silencio y tras despedirse de su alumno, el dorado guerrero partió sin más dilación a donde se requería su presencia._

_Mientras algunos caballeros ya se dirigían al lugar en que se les había apelado, Camus siguió cumpliendo el encargo de la diosa de forma que antes de que hubieran pasado dos horas, ya estaban todos presentes allí._

_-¡Otro ataque en Grecia!- La voz de Aldebarán fue la última que llegó a la sala de reuniones que precedía a los aposentos de Saori. En la sala ya estaban reunidos todos los caballeros dorados a excepción de Seiya. Todos ellos debatían y divagaban con sus palabras sobre lo que podía estar pasando. La duda era tan grande que ya había quien se preparaba para pelear._

_-¡Ja¡Yo mismo me encargaré de esa amenaza en menos de cinco minutos!- El caballero de Cáncer seguía siendo tan presuntuosos como siempre. -Tranquilízate, amigo. Debes tomarte las cosas como yo…- Afrodita con su característica serenidad respondió a aquel caballero, evocando alguna carcajada, sobre todo en Mu, que aunque preocupado, parecía bastante alegre._

_-¿Qué te sucede, caballero de Aries¡No te he visto tan feliz desde que reviviste!- Aioria cargó su comentario de ironía. -Ya sabes que no es útil la tristeza en un caballero de nuestro rango.- Camus, que había oído el comentario discrepó: -Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Para ser un caballero de nuestro rango hay momentos en los que es necesario suprimir los sentimientos, ya sean de alegría o tristeza.-_

_-¿Estamos en una de esas situaciones?- Preguntó Aries. En el momento más interesante de la conversación se abrió la puerta y la diosa se introdujo en la estancia acompañada del caballero de Sagitario que se reunió con sus compañeros y comenzó a prestarle atención al igual que ellos._

_-Caballeros dorados, el motivo de esta repentina reunión no es otro que la aparición de un nuevo enemigo en una isla del mar mediterráneo muy cercana a Grecia.- El silencio fue roto por Máscara mortal: -¡Y para eso tanto¿No podías haber enviado a un caballero y punto?_

_-¡Vigila tus modales ante Atenea!- La voz de Shiryu parecía invitar a que se callara._

_-Por favor, no os peleéis. Recordad que estamos aquí para lograr la paz.- Atenea, con su conmiseración consiguió que la cosa no ascendiera a más. -Además, no os he reunido aquí sólo para eso. Hay más temas que tratar…- Dando un par de pasos al frente, la diosa sacó la carta del ejército griego y la leyó ante sus súbditos con un tono agravador._

_-Así que nos piden ayuda…- La dulce voz de Mu inundó la estancia. -¿Pero no han aparecido muchos enemigos últimamente?- Añadió._

_-A eso quería yo llegar.- Me da la sensación de que ese grupo de caballeros que ha atacado diversas regiones de Grecia podría aspirar a algo más bélico que un simple ataque a ciudadanos.-_

_-¿Recordáis cuando los espectros de Hades invadieron el santuario? Hoy he visto una estrella fugaz que manaba la misma sensación.- Camus perfeccionó la intervención de Saori con esa frase. -Pero que hayas visto una estrella fugaz no indica nada…- La respuesta de Shura de Capricornio fue concisa. Canon defendió su argumento exponiendo que la había visto a plena luz del día._

_-¿Y pensáis, señora Atenea, que podían estar más organizados de lo que parecen esos pseudo caballeros de tres al cuarto?- Milo como siempre, respondió arrogante. -Así es.-_

_-En ese caso, yo sé quién detendrá a ese caballero que ha aparecido en la isla.-_

_-¿Quién, Milo?- La curiosidad de la diosa era latente. -No os preocupéis por eso. ¡Sólo dos billetes de ida a esa isla y tema resuelto!- A la vez que sus palabras, Milo chocaba su puño derecho contra la palma de la mano izquierda en señal de lucha._

_-¿Te piensas quedar allí, no Milo?- Aioria no se tomó a Escorpio muy a pecho._

_-No¿por?-_

_-Deberías incluir los billetes de vuelta¡y que no se te olviden los souvenires!- Tras su actuación más amistosa que seria, puso su mano en el hombro del caballero con el que hablaba y tornó algo más centrado. -En serio, compañero. Ten cuidado. No sabemos ni a qué nos enfrentamos.- Tras poco más, la reunión se disolvió y cada caballero regresó a su templo._

_Tras caminar por el santuario y dar finalmente el primer paso sobre su suelo, el caballero Milo fue recibido por su joven alumno._

_-¿Cómo fue esa reunión?- El chico parecía bastante interesado en todo lo que se había podido estar comentando. -Pues… tengo algo que decirte.-_

_-¿Qué es?- Cualquier cosa que el dorado contara a su alumno era motivo de interés para el joven, y se notaba por el brillo en sus ojos, que casi parecían dorados. Juntos, caminaron bajo la sáxea protección del techo en la entrada de aquella octava casa del escorpión. Desde la imponente estructura de rocas pudieron observar cómo se desataba la lluvia que en unos segundos abatió al silencio que antes reinaba allí. Mirando al horizonte, se podían ver las casas inferiores del zodiaco, y mucho más allá, un paisaje bañado por el verde apagado de un otoño, a su vez iluminado por aquel gris pluvial. Las vistas hacían del santuario casi un lugar para los dioses._

_-A veces, un caballero ha de hacer cosas quiera o no…- El tono de Milo se había endurecido._

_-¿Y por qué me dice eso?- La duda comenzaba a apoderarse de Cletus. -He elegido algo… por ti.- Y el maestro, señalando con su diestra mientras hacía un movimiento de derecha a izquierda por todo el horizonte dejó a su alumno, impresionado. Éste esperó a que le dijera algo._

_-Todo esto… ha de ser protegido.- Y poniendo sobre el hombro del muchacho la misma mano que movió con anterioridad le dirigió unas serias palabras: -Y esta vez, te corresponde a ti hacerlo.- Fue previsible; los ojos de Cletus se abrieron, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no de miedo, pero sí de exaltación. Su corazón dio un vuelco. -¿Qué sucede para que me diga usted esto¿Qué demonios pasó en esa reunión?- La tranquilidad no era precisamente la dueña del joven aprendiz del caballero dorado._

_-¿Sabes dónde está la isla Aígina?- El joven, pensativo, respondió no muy seguro de sí mismo: -Creo saberlo…-_

_-Pues bien, hay alguien que podría estar amenazando a la gente que allí vive en paz.-_

_-¿De quién se trata, un caballero?- Cletus se puso más juicioso de lo normal. -Aun no lo sabemos, pero iremos a comprobarlo… Tú y yo.- El chico bajó la cabeza pensativo. -¿Y… entonces cuándo partiremos?- Milo, mirando al chico, le dijo que se comenzara a preparar puesto que sería esa misma tarde la que tomaran como día del viaje._

_-Siento estropearte el día que tenías para descansar, pero ya tendrás la ocasión cuando vuelvas.-_

_Sin mediar palabras, el joven se dirigió a lo que había sido su habitación en aquel templo del escorpión desde hacía ya tres años. Apenas había salvo una claridad oscura que envolvía la pequeña estancia y la iluminaba tenuemente. Una cama, un armario y poco más salvo algunos libros, entre los cuales el que aquella mañana había cogido de manos de su maestro. Sin más dilación, comenzó a preparar una bolsa con ropa para el viaje que les esperaba. Tan sólo le llevó unos minutos, durante los que no pudo dejar de pensar e incluso sentirse nervioso a pesar de que aquel no iba a ser más que otro combate no tan distinto a los que había librado hasta ahora. ¿Pero y si las cosas se complicaban¿Y si no le resultaba tan fácil? Las dudas llenaron su cabeza hasta que de nuevo, y de la nada, apareció el guerrero dorado._

_-¿Ya estás preparado¡Qué rápido!- Ahora su voz era más tranquilizadora que antes cuando le hablaba. El los últimos años, Cletus no era el único que había aprendido cosas, Milo se había dado cuenta de la importancia que tenía madurar y dejar de lado su carácter irascible e irónico hasta cuando le fuera necesario su uso. Ahora él consideraba que era uno de esos momentos de quitar peso a la situación…_

_El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y el muchacho lo aprovechaba segundo a segundo repasando todo lo que sabía. Era una de sus costumbres siempre y cuando tenía tiempo antes de un combate. Incluso llegaba a premeditar sus acciones de forma que pudieran surtir efecto eficazmente aun sin conocer a su rival… Esa era una de sus virtudes. Solía calcular hasta el más mínimo detalle y hasta aprovechaba el territorio en el que se desplegaba el enfrentamiento. Por el contrario, su fuerza física no era excesiva._

_Milo, desde sus aposentos, notó la concentración de su alumno y se percató de lo que pretendía. Eso ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión, pero recordó una en concreto. La primera vez que le sorprendió._

_Ya habían pasado tres largos años desde entonces. Cletus entrenaba bajo la tutela de un caballero de plata llamado Tadeus muerto recientemente. No habían pasado ni tres atardeceres desde que el trágico accidente de su maestro le marcó, pero recordaba sus consejos. Un "todo no es la fuerza" le alentaba combate tras combate. El día en que aquello ocurrió, el muchacho se encontraba en una explanada entre templos del santuario luchando contra otro caballero de bronce que parecía más fuerte que él. Al parecer, había ofendido el honor de su difunto maestro._

_No hacía más que encajar los golpes que aquella masa de músculos le propinaba y apenas podía defenderse. Ciertamente, casi ni le daba tiempo a respirar en los instantes que no tenía un puño o una pierna chocando contra su cuerpo. Cuando todo parecía perdido, el joven, que por aquel entonces no era más que un niño, estaba arrinconado. El caballero de Escorpio se quedó a ver qué pasaba. En ese momento, Cletus esquivó un puñetazo que fue recibido por una columna justo detrás de él mismo. Aprovechó que su oponente no podía defenderse a causa del dolor para encajar un potente golpe de viento en la axila del que le había estado agrediendo; la parte más sensible del cuerpo y a la vez menos protegida. Cuando el que tan poderoso parecía cayó al suelo, Milo se dio cuenta de que todos los golpes recibidos no eran sino una estratagema para atraerlo a aquella columna y tener una posibilidad de atacar para derrotarle de un solo golpe. Tras escuchar su historia sin dudar, el dorado le propuso ser su nuevo maestro y aquel chaval aceptó con una magullada sonrisa en su faz mientras caía rendido a los brazos del dorado._

_Más abajo del aquella casa que evocaba recuerdos, un lugar oscuro era custodiado por el toro de oro que junto a Mu, pasaba su tiempo. La lluvia seguía azotando el suelo, el frío se iba acrecentando conforme el día pasaba._

_-El invierno se acerca.- El caballero del carnero dorado habló con seguridad. -Esta lluvia tiene poco de real.-_

_-Así que te has dado cuenta… Es casi imposible que se desate un temporal así en unos segundos. Además, el día no invitaba a llover.- Aldebarán estaba apoyado sobre una columna de forma que reposaba sobre su espalda. -Oye¿tú crees que lo que tiene pensado Milo funcionará?-_

_-Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero desde que luché junto a él en el castillo de Hades, sé que no nos fallará así por las buenas…-_

_-Veo que confías plenamente en él.- El corpulento guerrero se había dado cuenta desde hacía ya algunos meses, pero no lo dijo hasta que no tuvo esta oportunidad. -Así es¿acaso no deberías hacer tú lo mismo?-_

_-Supongo, pero no puedo dejar de sentir miedo. Desde hace unos años, entendí que no todo se basa en el color de la armadura o en el poder en sí. Temo que nuestros enemigos tengan un verdadero motivo por el que luchar. Supongo que recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Seiya.- Tras una sutil carcajada del caballero de larga cabellera, insistió en quitar importancia al tema._

_-Vamos, tú sabes que el motivo que tenía nuestro joven amigo era digno del poder que desató, además, no olvides que ahora nosotros somos poseedores de esa fuerza…- Y tras aquel comentario, se dio media vuelta y miró por primera vez durante toda la conversación a su amigo._

_-Porque contamos con la diosa Atenea.- Su sonrisa casi llegaba a iluminar el oscuro habitáculo de Tauro._

_Otro sentir en otra vida, otros ojos en otro lugar. Quizás maldecido por la demente maldad del regente que guiaba sus pasos, Sila, como siempre, estaba pensativo en su maravilloso templo. Al fin se veía algo más que el negro de la noche en sus dominios. Las rocas que los formaban, grisáceas, bañaban de soledad y tristeza el lugar, profundamente profundo. Desde la columna en que descansaba su cuerpo, a la derecha y bastante lejos, se podía ver una puerta gótica y ostentosa de dimensiones considerables, cuya altura rebasaba los tres metros de los más de diez que aquellas columnas levantaban del suelo. Esa era la segunda mitad del templo, donde no había pilastras erigidas y no llegaba sino la luz del exterior. Casi en el mismo lugar, perpendicularmente a dicha puerta y esculpida en los mismos vastos muros de ambos lados que sostenían la estructura, un atlante abrazaba a una cariátide. La misma pose en ambos lados. Puede que fueran deidades védicas, o puede que tan sólo humanos enamorados, el caso es que aquel lugar estaba inmerso en la melancolía de todos los que habían sucumbido ahí._

_-Sila¿cuánto tiempo llevas apoyado en esa columna?- Era la misma voz que le avisó dos años antes, en una fría noche ya pasada. -¿Otra vez tú, Letheus? Casi me atrevería a decir que pasas más tiempo en mis aposentos que en los tuyos- La arrogancia del muchacho de cabellos negros era la misma. -Siento molestarte, pero ya somos cinco. Sólo falta uno de los guerreros de Soma para que estemos al completo.-_

_-Maravilloso. ¿Y quién es el afortunado que pasa a formar parte de la guardia del señor Soma?- La ironía guiaba las palabras del confiado caballero. -Su nombre es Agni. Es todavía bastante pronto para hablar, pero creo que promete bastante. Sus habilidades son terribles. Antes llegó incluso a emular una de mis técnicas a la perfección.- Por el contrario, el entusiasmo era lo que guiaba a Letheus. -Vayamos a conocer a ese joven.- Añadió. Y todo, sumido en la tranquilidad oportuna del silencio, bailó al son del viento, que cual gélido mensajero, fue partícipe de lo que a continuación verían…_


	2. 2 Atardecer parnasiano

_Parte 2: Atardecer parnasiano_

_Siempre había hecho frío en aquellas montañas del Parnaso, donde el santuario de un desconocido dios protegía aquella ciudad escondida. El verdor de la hierba era sólo mancillado por la nieve, que matizaba en blanco el paisaje. En ese lugar, a las puertas de uno de los templos que protegían a Soma, en la cúspide de aquel monte, el alto mando de los guerreros del dios estaba presente en lo que parecía una reunión. De pie, tres guerreros hablaban. Uno de ellos, contrastaba notablemente con el color del lugar. Su cabello era negro, y peinado hacia arriba de tal forma que dejaba ver su cuello a pesar de la oscura capa que arrastraba hasta los pies. El color marino oscuro de su armadura iba a juego. A su estilo. Con una mirada de firmeza, hizo una señal a su compañero, cuya vestimenta protectora era justo al contrario. Parecía fundirse y camuflarse con el entorno. Tan sólo se podía apreciar su rizada cabellera dorada, que como sus ojos, bailaba hasta su media espalda. Tanto el oscuro Letheus como Sila se aproximaban a donde los caballeros antónimos estaban._

_-Aquí estamos.- Letheus avisó a su acompañante de que había llegado un nuevo compañero, por lo que este no se sorprendió lo más mínimo. -¡Al fin llegáis¡Casi pierde la esperanza de conocerte el chico, Sila!- Udián, el dorado, regañó en tono afable a quien dirigía la palabra. -Lo siento, nos entretuvimos por el camino.- La armadura de Letheus también era de tono apagado, pero sin embargo, se diferenciaba de la de su compañero Exeo en el brillo untuoso y más negro el grabado de Gorgona que resplandecía en su coraza. Además, era totalmente castaño. Tanto en sus ojos miel como en su pelo se podía apreciar lo suave de su tono marrón. Siempre tenía un par de mechones lisos rozando su pálida faz._

_En ese instante comenzó a nevar de nuevo. Solía suceder a cada rato el cese del caer de los copos albos, sin embargo, nunca dejaban de verse por mucho tiempo._

_-Tú debes ser Sila¿no?- De detrás de sus compañeros, un joven hizo aparición. Destacaba su armadura verde esmeralda y con gemas negras sobre sus pectorales. Sus guantes y grebas eran escamosos. Quizás fuera eso lo que llamó la atención del amanerado caballero rosa. -Así es. ¿Y bien?- El muchacho se presentó como Agni. -Seré el próximo caballero védico. Mis habilidades de mimetismo me han traído hasta aquí.- Tras sus palabras, esbozó una sonrisa que no concordaba con la terrible cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. -¿Tan seguro estás de que llegarás a ser caballero del señor Soma?- Lo cierto es que Sila jamás había sido demasiado amigable, pero el comentario no fue malinterpretado por su receptor. -Mis disculpas, no quise ser tan brusco.- El caballero del deseo se disculpó. -¡Por favor¿cómo puedes pensar que alguien bajo mi juramento de lealtad no superará la prueba?- El arrogante Udián hizo un comentario que quitó importancia a la posible situación de tirantez que podía haberse dado. Afortunadamente, no pasó nada._

_-¿Juramento de lealtad?- El novato Agni no sabía nada. -Claro, cuando aparece un candidato a caballero de Soma, debemos asegurarnos de que es digno para el puesto. Si logras superar la prueba, serás bendecido con las lágrimas de la luna.- El que sería protector del recién llegado se tomó su papel muy en serio. -Bienvenido.- Y tras ese escueto recibimiento, Sila se fue de aquel lugar dejando atrás a todos sus compañeros. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, pero después, Letheus saltó a protegerle. -Él es así, pero no pienses que no te ha aceptado. De hecho, a Udián no le dijo ni lo que a ti: Bienvenido.-_

_-¿Las lágrimas de la luna¿Qué son?- Era lógico. Agni no sabía nada de aquel secreto que era guardado para los más poderosos. -Claro, la clave del poder de la élite védica. Es el elixir de Soma. Cada uno de nosotros, cuando aceptamos ser leales al todopoderoso, debemos cumplir una prueba: luchar contra una criatura de las profundidades de los montes del Parnaso. Tras eso, nuestra armadura es bañada en esa esencia y adquiere el poder de un arma divina capaz de regenerarse a sí misma de las peores heridas.- Como siempre, el alegre Letheus, explicó detenidamente en qué consistía la prueba. Lo había hecho desde que él estaba en ese santuario, y desde él, habían aparecido tres guerreros más. -Pero no te preocupes, si Udián está contigo, no tendrás demasiados problemas.- Esa fue su última frase antes de ser interrumpido por el mentado. -A pesar de eso, no lo haré todo por él… La criatura es suya.-_

_-¿Cuándo iremos?- Como era de esperar, el que pretendía ser caballero de Soma, mostraba indicios de nerviosismo. -Antes de que anochezca. Debemos partir ya. Antes de entrar a esa cueva, hemos de hacer algo.- Udián, despidiéndose de sus compañeros, invitó a su protegido a que fueran montaña abajo por el camino que sólo gozaba el templo que sería de Agni. Sin más preceptos, emprendieron marcha._

_Conforme iban caminando mantuvieron una conversación al margen de los paisajes que se veían. Cada paso permitía que la frondosidad fuera más densa. Cada palabra les acercaba más a su destino. El camino que había que recorrer hasta llegar a la parte más baja del santuario era largo y poco vigilado, por lo que no encontraron a nadie por aquellos parajes. Tras casi media hora desde que despidieron a sus compañeros comenzaron a oírse los incesantes piares de los pocos pajaritos que quedaban por aquella menos nevada parte de la montaña._

_-Ya queda poco…- Udián no sabía lo que les restaba por haber recorrido ese paso muchas veces, sino porque no era normal oír a los pájaros a mucha altura, y menos en aquella estación. Había que destacar que el Parnaso parecía regirse por sus propias normas. Finalmente, los caballeros se detuvieron a los pies de la gran boca de una caverna. -Es aquí. Yo te acompañaré por un rato. Después, te corresponderá lo que venga.- El joven de cabello rubio miró a su acompañante. -Hagámos el juramento de lealtad.- En ese momento, el caballero de la armadura blanca clavó una de sus considerablemente largas uñas en el índice de su diestra. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al frío suelo, pero su dedo aun mostraba más. -Tu turno. Hiérete la mano para que mezclemos nuestra sangre. Todos los caballeros de Soma debemos tener la misma.- Agni no se había imaginado nada de eso, pero sin rechistar, hizo lo propio con uno de los filos de un muro de la irregular caverna. Su herida era más profunda, pero sin rechistar, ambos mezclaron el líquido rojo, fundiéndolo sólo en uno._

_Agarrando al aspirante por el brazo, Udián comenzó a caminar por la cueva. -Lleva tú la delantera.- Le ordenó. Durante un buen rato, no mediaron palabras. No había bifurcaciones, pero cada paso que daban era para internarse en una oscuridad, que aunque negra, permitía que ambos continuaran viendo. Las pareces se iban estrechando, incluso en cierta parte del recorrido apenas podían pasar en fila._

_-¿Qué es este olor, Udian?- Un olor que tranquilizaba al valeroso Agni comenzó a rodear no sólo a él, sino a su compañero también. -Ya estamos cerca, no te preocupes por el olor.-_

_Un resplandor verdoso comenzaba a iluminar los agobiantes corredores que se iban abriendo cada vez más, poco a poco, dejando de ser tan angustiosos. Finalmente, tras un trayecto considerable, una gigantesca estancia se dejaba ver en aquella gruta subterránea._

_-Impresionante. ¿Qué es esto?- Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido el que pensaba convertirse en protector de Soma. -Mira las columnas. Su forma… están erigidas para sostener algo, pero no es esta cueva lo que esperan sostener.- Udián tenía una voz fría, totalmente distinta hasta la que había mostrado hasta el momento. -¿Y esa laguna? Tiene un líquido de color verdoso…- El caballero de doradas mechas miró fijamente al curioso. -Son las lágrimas de la luna. El elixir de Soma. Debes bañar tu armadura con unas gotas…- Agni, asintiendo se acercó a donde el fluido estaba._

_Toda la habitación era inundada por un verde esmeralda, que infundaba esa sensación de tranquilidad sólo igualada por el olor que en ella había. Los suelos eran de puro mármol blanco, y las columnas, tan pálidas y perfectas, que la belleza de un lugar así jamás habría sido imaginada en las profundidades de la cueva. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba._

_-Perdona, Udián, pero este lugar parece un santuario… ¿qué es exactamente?- La voz del muchacho estaba temblorosa, aunque no debería estarlo. -Escucha, este sitio es parte del santuario de Soma, que aún duerme en las profundidades del Parnaso.- Continuó su intervención con una sonrisa mientras daba la espalda a su compañero. -Aunque todos sabemos que muy pronto, emergerá. Ahora, adelante. Acércate a la laguna.-_

_Los tímidos pasos del contendiente se oían con un eco acolchado. Al llegar a la orilla de la laguna, tras pisar sobre la última baldosa de mármol, se agachó para hincar sus rodillas en la parda tierra que estaba sin cubrir. Cuando decidió tocar con su mano el líquido, dudó unos segundos… pero se decidió. Tan sólo bastó el mero roce de uno de sus dedos con la superficie del agua esmeralda para que una onda de energía pura diese una terrible descarga que bañó el lugar con un ruido atronadoramente sonoro. Como consecuencia, Agni cayó de espaldas contra el pálido suelo._

_-¡Qué demonios!- Su tono tornó agresivo. -¿Qué ha pasado, Udián?- Su oyente, que carcajeaba sin reparos, se calmó y contestó: -¿No recuerdas que tenías que superar una prueba para ser digno del cargo?-_

_-Así es… ¿pero dónde está esa terrible criatura?_

_-Yo soy tu Isaac, Abraham.- Y tras la frase, sonrió de forma cortés. -¿Cómo¿Una alusión a la Biblia?- Los ojos del guerero se abrieron con brusquedad. -Así es. Yo soy tu presa. Si fallas en este momento o si cometes un mínimo error, seré yo mismo el que te mate. Y créeme, mi fuerza es terrible…- Tras sus palabras, Udián tomó una posición ofensiva. -¡Pero si juramos protegernos hace un momento!- Agni estaba atónito._

_Udián, a más de diez metros de su oponente cambió su mirada por una totalmente hostil._

_-Veamos pues, a qué tienes miedo, caballero Agni!- El mentado guerrero, aún en el suelo, no reaccionaba, y además vio como el que ahora era su enemigo desaparecía para aparecer a tan sólo dos pasos de él. Un solo grito, un solo nombre bastó para sobrecoger el corazón del paralizado luchador: -¡Muerte!- Y tras una sonora carcajada, agredió con una patada la cara del que ahora estaba asustado, que, por fin reaccionó y pudo evitar que el golpe fuera certero, aunque después de todo, cayó al suelo de nuevo. El golpe le había dado en su ojo izquierdo, el mismo que lucía aquella cicatriz, que ahora, empezó a sangrar levemente. Al incorporarse, el herido preguntó:_

_-¿Cómo has sabido lo de mi ojo? No es posible que sepas que en aquella ocasión vi la muerte.- Sin embargo, Udián no respondió hasta que caminando lentamente, llegó a donde su rival esperaba. -Ese es uno de mis poderes, ver en el corazón de la gente. Yo uso el miedo para acabar con lo que me molesta.- De nuevo, desapareció sin dejar rastro. -¡Ahora te enseñaré uno de mis golpes, amigo!- El candidato a caballero de Soma, se preparó para atacar en el momento que su rival apareciera. Finalmente, lo hizo justo delante de su cara, Agni retrocedió dos pasos y le lanzó un golpe cósmico con su puño justo al estómago. Los efectos del impacto fueron nulos._

_-¡Svah oscuro!- Al intentar atacar de nuevo, miles de rayos negros fueron la opción del atacante. Uno tras otro fueron impactando en el cuerpo de Udián, que irremisiblemente arrastrado por el poder del impacto colisionó contra una columna que destrozó por completo. Tres segundos después, gran parte de los escombros fueron levantados. El caballero rubio también se puso en pie. -¡Que las disfrutes!- Y tras tomar una velocidad descomunal, los trozos de aquella columna de mármol fueron encajando terribles golpes sobre la verdosa armadura del caballero Agni, que tras el último impacto, seguía en pie. Al igual que los restos de piedra caían al suelo, algunos fragmentos de la coraza del caballero los imitaban haciendo un metálico y perforador sonido._

_-Ahora, amigo aspirante, emplea tu técnica más mortífera sobre ti mismo.- La profunda mirada hipnótica captó al joven que sin saber bien qué hacía, levantó sus brazos y concentró gran parte de su cosmoenergía sobre la cabeza. Un flash de matiz gélido inundó la estancia. Tras ello, una terrible explosión sacudió el bello lugar, y la onda expansiva, con un ardiente calor, arrasó vorazmente las losas del suelo, y algunas columnas de la estancia. Cuando la humareda se disipó, pocos minutos después, el manipulador seguía de pie, perplejo por el ataque que acababa de ver. A pocos metros, yacía el que había provocado el ataque. El suelo estaba destrozado, agrietado y con los restos de lo que parecía una armadura esparcidos en un amplio radio. También había un charco de sangre de tamaño considerable bajo el exhausto cuerpo del contendiente, que tras aquello, seguía vivo, aunque terriblemente malherido. Udián se acercó a él y se arrodilló para que, con su ayuda, Agni se incorporase. -Su… supongo que he perdi… do.- No hubo respuesta por parte del oyente, que se limitó a sonreír. A los segundos habló. -¿Has visto el poder de las lágrimas de la luna? Si no hubiera sido por las que tomó mi armadura hace dos años, yo estaría como tú. Sólo tienes que ver cómo ha quedado este gran templo subterráneo.- La preocupación del derrotado era evidente. -Pero… he perdi… do.- La diestra del poderoso intacto, acarició la malherida faz de Agni. -Mira tu pecho. ¿Ves tu sangre? Observa como cicatrizan tus heridas.- Tras obedecer la orden y bajar la cabeza para mirarse, se dio cuenta de que no eran sólo sus heridas, sino que su armadura, impregnada en un líquido verdoso, se reconstruía sobre su cuerpo, ahora recuperado de laceraciones. -Enhorabuena, sabía que lo conseguirías.-_

_-Gracias, Udián, ahora he comprendido lo que has hecho.-_

_-¿Si¿De veras?-_

_-Has provocado que atacara con todo mi poder para ser reconocido como caballero védico.- Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, ambos se pusieron de pie. -Ese es el objetivo de esta prueba, amigo. Ahora eres un igual. El mismo ataque que has efectuado contra ti hace unos minutos no podrá derrotarte. Ahora tu poder es similar al de un semidiós.-_

_-Me siento más poderoso que nunca, eso es cierto. ¿Ahora qué?- Ya no había una expresión tímida en el rostro del recién integrado, sino que sus rasgos habían incluso madurado. A partir de ahora, sería el poderoso caballero védico Agni del mimetismo._

_Durante la conversación de caballeros, un temblor sacudió el lugar. El suelo no dejaba de moverse, un estruendo terrible dejó casi sin oírse el uno al otro a ambos muchachos. Un inmenso quebramiento de la tierra separó la zona donde ellos estaban de la que había rodeando a la laguna. Comenzó a emerger hasta la superficie, y esta, se abrió para dejar paso a la estructura que estaba saliendo lentamente al exterior. Tras el violento terremoto, y ambos retomando el equilibrio, vieron como todo a su alrededor corría la misma suerte._

_-¡Al fin el santuario de Soma estará al completo! Desde esta falda de la montaña hasta la cima, estará erigido el más grande de todos, custodiado por los seis caballeros védicos y los que por debajo de nosotros, juraron lealtad a nuestro señor. ¡Observa atento, Agni!-_

_El frío viento se detuvo. Tan sólo se escuchaba el estruendoso resquebrajar de la montaña. Por todos lados se oían crujidos estridentes e inmensas estructuras crecían como paridas por la madre tierra. De tal forma se partían los prados que donde había verde nevado, ahora sólo quedaban poderosos acantilados. Los cauces de los inmaculados ríos del Parnaso se desprendieron de su camino para vestir a la desnuda tierra con un velo de cataratas que caían por los abruptos desniveles formando estalactitas de vida. La ancestral ciudad que antes se ocultaba bajo la sombra de la montaña fue bendecida por seis atalayas que la rodeaban. Cada una de ellas, de un estilo sorprendentemente trabado y enrevesado se erigía empalidecida como una torre palúdica con forma de mano apuntando al cielo, que desde aquel momento se veía sin timidez. Un camino que envolvía el Parnaso en espiral ascendente acunaba en su trayecto seis antiquísimos templos, tan recién nacidos, que aún estaban bañados con el ocre de las rocas que los formaban._

_Tras el último baluarte rojizo, casi sin dar crédito a lo que veían, Agni y Udián se giraron, pudiendo sentir el pulso de la tierra, y casi sin aguantarse en equilibrio. De nuevo, los terribles seísmos, que parecían calmados, mostraron su furia con más poder que antes. Aquel lugar se estaba tragando a sí mismo para ceder sus territorios a lo que en el pasado existió. El lugar en el que estaban se había convertido en una gran plaza sobre la cual había una trabada fuente. Desde aquel lugar en que desembocaba el ascendente camino que provenía de la ciudad hasta casi la cúspide, un camino mostraba la ubicación de tres criptas de tamaño considerable, cada una más alta y más oscura que la anterior, que al llegar hasta su última columna, indicaba la ruta a seguir con una avenida a cuyos lados, ostentosas figuras de ángeles, algunos mutilados, iban a parar a una terrible e inmensa catedral barroca en color grisáceo._

_La más majestuosa de todas las estructuras que allí había, la más grande, bella y a la vez tenebrosa. Los seis templetes que antes rodeaban el edificio en el que Soma descansaba se habían anexionado a la temerosa catedral que resultó entregada por la tierra, de forma que ahora sólo se podía acceder de uno a otro atravesándolos todos, estando así cada uno más alto que el anterior en una espiral que emulaba la maestría de la de Durero. En cada uno de los templos un jardín daba vida a la pétrea construcción, pero sólo tras el más alto de ellos, un séptimo jardín mostraba la siniestra y gran puerta que debía llevar a los aposentos de Soma, divididos en cuatro torreones que de igual manera, jugaban a cuál más alto cada uno._

_Más de una hora tardó el Parnaso en hacer su regresión al pasado, pero tras que todos aquellos edificios destrozaran la inmaculada tierra para renacer, un aura tan verdosa como la de las lágrimas de la luna, y no menos cristalina envolvió el cielo de todo aquel santuario. Un brillante sonido fue acompañado del resplandor más blanco jamás visto. La luz recorrió los deteriorados campos como lluvia, ordenándolos con la belleza de llanuras llenas de flores y mariposas de los más variopintos y vivos colores. Los ríos, obtuvieron de la luz del aura mayor transparencia y vida. La pulcritud de sus aguas ya era tan escurridiza como la legendaria ambrosía. Los prados retomaron su color verdoso, pero al igual que las planicies floreadas, también la vida los visitó en forma arbolada, floral y animal, pero como culminación, los desgastados y viejos edificios retomaron la pureza y perfección que el día en que fueron terminados de construir, todos ellos sin ninguna herida sangrante. Cuando el resplandor cesó, el pasado había viajado al presente._

_Desde la gran catedral, Sila, en su templo, que era el más alto y cercano a los cuatro torreones, también lo había visto todo detenidamente. Ahora desde sus dominios las vistas eran tan hermosas que podían hacer enloquecer de envidia a la beldad personificada. El afeminado caballero, desde el exterior de su palacete, más grande y lujoso que nunca se acercaba al abrupto borde de su floreado y nevado jardín. Al llegar se detuvo y clavó su mirada en la ciudad: Parnase. -Ahora puedo ver mi pasado desde este balcón al aire libre…- Tras su pensamiento en voz alta, sonrió para sí mismo, y dándose la vuelta, caminó hasta el interior de su irreconocible hogar. -Tenía tantas ganas de ver este lugar tal y como me prometió aquella niña…- Eso fue lo último que se le escucho decir cuando desapareció en la sombra del todavía oculto templo.-_

_-Udián¿qué ha pasado?- Agni no comprendía nada de lo sucedido. -Muy sencillo: Al llegar tú y ser reconocido por las lágrimas de la luna como nuevo caballero de Soma su poder ha aumentado.- Parecía simple lo que decía el caballero rubio, mientras todavía miraba sorprendido en derredor. -¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con su poder?- La duda todavía albergaba el corazón del nuevo védico. Alejándose un poco de su protegido, trató de responderle: -Verás, el señor Soma aumenta su poder cada vez que un miembro de su guardia de élite es integrado. Cada vez que uno de nosotros aparecía, cambiaba algo en este santuario. En esta ocasión, ha sucedido lo que Egaria nos contó.-_

_-¿Egaria¿Quién es Egaria?- Agni preguntó con interés. -Ella es una sirvienta de nuestro señor. Podríamos decir que es su portavoz. Se comunica con él a través de los sueños. Un día, ella nos dijo que al aparecer el siguiente caballero védico todo el santuario emergería de las profundidades de estas montañas. Como puedes imaginar, ese has sido tú.-_

_-Sí. ¿Este es el poder de Soma?-_

_-Así es, pero él aún no tiene poder suficiente para despertar.- Udián miraba a la cima de la montaña mientras hablaba. -¿Has visto el cambio que han dado nuestros templos?-_

_-¿Qué pasó?- Agni seguía interesado en sus dudas, pero también se dejó maravillar por la majestuosidad de la obra del poder de su nuevo señor y las mismas lágrimas que habían reparado su armadura. Udián comenzó a hablar: -Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, Zeus tuvo un hermano. Cuando aún era un bebé, el rey de los dioses lo encomendó a uno de sus sirvientes: Brahman. Al tiempo Soma creció y formó algo parecido a una religión, el Vedismo. Sus fanáticos eran tantos y tan poderosos que decidieron rebelarse contra el Olimpo en Grecia. Crearon este santuario, bastante próximo a la ciudad y la actual orden de caballeros védicos. Al comenzar la guerra, Soma utilizó un potente conjuro contra los dioses que habitaban en el Olimpo. Ellos jamás podrían matarles con el conjuro realizado, así que como pudieron, llegaron a los aposentos de Soma sellando previamente a todos sus caballeros. Allí, el mismo Zeus acabó con las pretensiones de nuestro señor sellando el santuario y su alma al igual que pasó con los demás guerreros. Como puedes imaginar, Agni, tú has heredado el alma de uno de esos hombres._

_Como nadie pudo acabar con Soma, Zeus hizo que los dioses más adecuados se reencarnaran en algún mortal para que en algún momento, en concreto en el del renacimiento de su enemigo pudieran matarle de una vez por todas. Todavía no sabemos si quedan más reencarnaciones de dioses en la tierra, pero nuestro señor pretende acabar con todos ellos y formar su propio reino, donde el dolor y el mal no tendrán cabida, y donde la corrupción no existirá.-_

_-Un poco ambicioso, pero por una causa tan noble, merece la pena acabar con la vida de esos dioses. ¿Qué pasará cuando venga el último de los caballeros de Soma?- Mientras hablaban, la noche había empezado a caer, y el viento, que ya no estaba tranquilo, soplaba con ansias._

_-Cuando llegue el próximo caballero, serás tú quien haciéndole creer que se enfrentará a una terrible bestia para convertirse en nuestro aliado, le lleve a la cueva de la laguna y haga que esta le reconozca como a ti. Entonces Soma despertará de nuevo.- Y sonriéndose mutuamente, Agni miró a Udián a los ojos. -Debo hacer lo que tú has hecho conmigo¿no?- El rubio asintió._

_-Tranquilo, nadie le dirá que serás tú el que le enfrentará.-_

_-Sinceramente, perdí la esperanza cuando mi armadura estalló¿sabes?-_

_-Lo siento. No pensé que serías tan fuerte… creo que incluso me superas.- Tras el comentario, ambos comenzaron el camino que les llevaba a la imponente catedral védica. Las estatuas y esculturas del largo sendero parecían clavar sus ojos en ellos. Cuando la noche se cerró, no era demasiado tarde. Tan sólo parecía que el sol se había rendido ante la evidente superioridad en hermosura de aquellos parajes…_

_Muy lejos de aquel sitio, y sobre los aires, los aliados de Atenea viajaban. En el avión no había demasiada gente. ¿Quién quería ir a una isla como aquella? Aunque todo estaba calmado, la cara del pobre Milo no denotaba tranquilidad. Lo cierto es que tenía toda la pinta de estar sufriendo un mareo terrible. Y no sólo por el color enfermizo de su cara, sino por su propia voz que seguía dando consejos a su joven alumno. Cletus estaba allí, más preocupado por su maestro que por lo que le estaba diciendo. Temía que en cualquier momento hiciera lo que menos deseaba. Que le vomitase encima._

_-¿Pero no se había tomado una pastilla para los mareos?- Realmente, había algo que extrañaba al muchacho, porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos. -Debería hacerme efecto en pocos minutos…- La voz del caballero dorado, que por primera vez lucía ropa de calle, era espantosa. -Está comprobado que quitarme mi armadura afecta a mi sistema nervioso…- Añadió. -Es cierto, veo que usted no trajo consigo su vestimenta dorada.-_

_-Lo hago para no tener la tentación de ayudarte. Este enemigo es tuyo.- Y al intentar sonreír al joven, estuvo cerca de dejar ver lo que durante aquél día había comido._

_Habían cogido el vuelo urgentemente. Gracias a que formaban parte del conocido santuario de Atenea les fue posible. Cuando llevaban cerca de un cuarto de hora de vuelo, Milo se quedó dormido. Era lógico, pues este guerrero no aguantaba las agitaciones que las turbulencias provocaban en el vehículo. Su alumno pensó irónicamente en lo último que había dicho. -Como de verdad pretenda el maestro volver a casa en barco, dudo mucho que regresemos.-_

_No más de cuarenta minutos, pero casi se hicieron eternos de aburrimiento para el muchacho. -¡Maestro, ya hemos llegado¡Despierte!- Tras varios intentos, el fiero guerrero dorado, abrió sus ojos como un angelito infante al despertar. -¡Buf! Pensé que no llegaríamos.- El alivio se hizo dueño de la voz del hombre. ¿Vamos a recoger nuestro equipaje?_

_Tras un largo rato, ambos caballeros bebían algo en el mismo aeropuerto en que fueron a parar. -¿Es conveniente que la gente vea la caja de la armadura?- Cletus dudaba de que fuera una buena idea. -¿Acaso tienes algo para taparla? Además, no creo que digan nada. ¿Sabes? Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que no salía del santuario para nada. Echaba de menos estos momentos.- Al fin el color de Milo era semejante al de una persona normal. Los dos eran muy parecidos, no físicamente, sino a nivel personal. Su carácter era irascible, aunque en algún caso más controlado que en otro, sin embargo, la comprensión entre los dos era afín. -Sé lo que me dice. Si no fuera porque el santuario en sí es una ciudad, ni habría probado el café.- Entusiasmados, los dos siguieron teniendo una conversación propiamente estúpida, hasta que llegaron a ese punto en que nadie hablaba. Improvisando cualquier cosa, Milo cuestionó al chico sobre sus romances._

_-¡Maestro¡No creo que sea un tema sobre el que debamos discutir en una misión de suma importancia como esta!- Involuntariamente, se ruborizó de tal forma que dejó una respuesta en el aire evidente para todo aquel que supiera algo sobre su personalidad. -¡Así que me ocultas algo¡Con razón no hiciste ruidos raros anoche como la mayoría de días haces! Seguro que fuiste a dormir con alguna muchachita.-_

_-N… ¡no es cierto!- Intentando excusarse, la voz del niño titubeó. -Ya, y por eso estabas antes de las seis en la estatua que nos erigieron¿no?- Aunque el tono de Milo era irónico, parece que había dado en el clavo. -Oye… Tú estás muy callado.- El chico no hacía más que sorber de su refresco a la vez que miraba a las numerosas extranjeras que por aquella cafetería de aeropuerto pasaban. -¿No será que he acertado, no?- Cletus seguía en silencio. Finalmente miró a su maestro a los ojos y tímidamente contestó. -Yo también me enamoro¿sabe? Por muy caballero que sea…- Su receptor comenzó a reír. Entre golpes de risa consiguió seguir hablando. -¿Y ya tan joven te has metido en su cama? Porque a las seis de la mañana no son horas de andar por ahí hablando¿no?- El alumno de Milo llegó a pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo, así que le siguió la corriente. -Sí, por supuesto… Ya sabe. Pero no se lo dije porque creía que se iba a enfadar.- En el fondo, algo de sinceridad había en sus palabras. -¿Y la echas de menos?- El tono de Escorpio cambió para hacerse notar una cierta seriedad en sus palabras. La afirmativa en Cletus era de esperar a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos. -Pues lucha por ella.- La respuesta que dio fue contundente y el joven se puso rojo. -Yo… eso haré.-_

_Cuando los dos cogieron todo su equipaje y abandonaron el recinto del aeropuerto, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Milo. -¿Qué pasa, maestro?-_

_-Nada, es sólo un escalofrío.- Pero por mucho que intentaba ocultar su preocupación, el caballero de Escorpio, mientras se dirigía a un oportuno taxi que paró para recogerles, no pudo evitar mirar a aquella luna que estaba tan partida como la esperanza de esperar no encontrar nada que amenazara a sus seres queridos, es decir, sus compañeros._


	3. 3 El hombre desalmado

Parte 3: El hombre desalmado

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche, pero nadie dormía. Cletus leía atentamente el libro que Milo le había regalado aquella mañana. El mundo místico en el que estaba introducido el chico por obra de las palabras que asimilaba le fascinaba. Las páginas que tenía en sus manos fueron escritas por el que un día fue el patriarca del Santuario, es decir, Shion. Un compendio sobre las amenazas que hasta el momento había sufrido la orden de la Diosa de la guerra. Como es lógico, no sólo era obra del antiguo caballero de Aries, puesto que él perdió la vida a manos del farsante Saga antes de que el libro viera la luz. Al parecer, el que había continuado la obra era el viejo maestro de Shiryu.

Apenas había acabado de leer el capítulo que hablaba de la primera guerra sagrada el dorado escorpión entró en la habitación. -Creía que estabas dormido…- Milo cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. -¿Has visto el hotel tan pobre que nos ha tocado?- El buen humor del recién llegado era latente. -No está tan mal, sobre todo cuando sólo vamos a dormir en él.- Aunque coherente, la respuesta del joven parecía ser dada para que Milo dejase de molestarle.

Escorpio se quedó pensativo mientras observaba un cuadro que había entre las dos camas. Cuando volvió en sí, trató de iniciar una conversación con el ausente muchacho. -Cletus, hay algo que me gustaría decirte antes de que te encuentres delante del supuesto enemigo.- Cuando el chico cerró el libro, miró a los ojos a su maestro prestando una atención considerable. -¿Qué es?-

-Verás, son algunos consejos de última hora…-

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Pero si está usted más preocupado que yo!- La carcajada posterior no acabó de gustar a Milo, que reprochándole, advirtió que la presunción podía costarle cara en un combate real. -¡Maestro, sé lo que hago!- El joven sonrió jovialmente. -¿Eso era todo lo que me quería decir?- Antes de acabar la frase, ya tenía cogido el libro de nuevo. -No. En realidad quería hablarte sobre el séptimo sentido.-

-¿El séptimo sentido?- Como era normal y habitual, el ansia de conocer de Cletus le llevó a la atención total. -Sí, el séptimo sentido. La esencia del poder de todo caballero.-

-¿Qué es exactamente eso?- De nuevo, las funciones de maestro y aprendiz se pusieron en marcha. -Como sabes, querido alumno, la fuerza de un caballero está integrada por la propia condición física, pero una vez en el combate, es el cosmos quien determina la victoria.-

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Hasta dónde desea llegar?- El chico estaba ansioso por seguir escuchando a Milo. -Pues que en una pelea, la victoria le es concedida a aquel guerrero que aumente más su cosmoenergía.- Sentándose en la cama que había al lado de la del muchacho, prosiguió su explicación. -Como bien debes saber, esa energía puede alzarse hasta el infinito, el paroxismo… Cuando llega a una altura casi inimaginable, se produce una explosión llamada "explosión del cosmos". Desde ese momento, los ataques que el batallante realice ganarán un poder inmenso por momentos. En ese momento, serás invencible, o al menos, casi invencible…-

-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?-

-Que debes llegar al séptimo sentido.- La respuesta fue simplemente escueta. -¿Pero cómo se hace para alcanzar un nivel tan alto?- Tras tanta explicación, Cletus estaba desconcertado, pues no sabía cómo podía hacer lo que su maestro le contaba. -Veras… Un caballero de Atenea eleva el cosmos por la vida de su diosa, pero tú, que todavía eres joven y no tan devoto como nosotros los caballeros de oro, puedes hacerlo por la chica a la que amas…-

Los colores subieron a la cara del atento adolescente. -S… sí, lo que usted diga.- De nuevo, Milo, empezó con el cachondeo. -¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar?-

-Creo… que es mejor que no la conozca.-

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuándo he oído a mi vigoroso alumno hablar de tan tímida forma?- Aún rojo, el vergonzoso zagal deshizo la cama para meterse en ella. -Supongo que es hora de dormir.- replicó.

-Ahora sin bromas, creo que tu enemigo será más fuerte de lo que acostumbras a abatir en el santuario.-

-¿En qué se basa, Milo?-

-¡Ohh! Pocas veces me llamas por mi nombre… En fin, me refiero a que no infravalores a tu enemigo. Mañana por la mañana vendrá el taxi para llevarnos a las supuestas ruinas.- Mientras hablaba, el dorado, por primera vez con un pijama de rayas verdes y blancas verticales se metió también en la cama. -¡Buenas noches!- Los dos hablaron al unísono. Tras eso, la luz fue apagada y todo quedó sumido en la penumbra, sólo violada por los rayos de luz artificial que entraban por la ventana de la habitación.

La noche transcurrió de una forma extraña para el joven, que se despertó dos veces, quizás por los nervios. Aún no había amanecido, pero se levantó de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue dar dos pasos de puntillas hacia la ventana. En pie, y sin abrirla, miraba la ancha calle que estaba a no más de seis o siete metros por debajo de él. Se podían ver algunos coches aparcados a ambos lados y un vagabundo dormía como podía tapado por cartones dentro de lo que parecía un banco. La mente del chiquillo siempre había sido sagaz, así que comenzó a pensar detenidamente en el posible combate que libraría. Casi más bajo que un susurro, comenzó a hablar para sí. -Normalmente, cualquier caballero tiene un punto débil… si yo lograra confundirle… ¿pero cómo?- Dando media vuelta lenta, pero de forma dinámica, se encaminó al baño. Su maestro había colocado el macuto de equipaje en medio, así que Cletus dio un traspié y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que maldecirle con un grito seco, pero audible al recobrar el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, los ronquidos de éste evitaron que lo pudiera oír. Al entrar en el pequeño cuarto de baño, se fijó en la ducha. Abrió el grifo, y cuando consideró que estaba lo suficiente caliente como para meterse, se quitó la ropa rápido y se introdujo bajo el agua. A los pocos segundos, entró en calor. -¡Qué pena que no sea una bañera!- El chico utilizó el gel que había para frotarse y estar limpio. Cuando estaba enjabonado, al bajar la vista, vio unos cortes cicatrizados sobre su pecho. Es ese momento, no pudo evitar sufrir un vértigo que le obligó a apoyarse sobre la pared raudamente para evitar caer. Tan sólo había sido un flash, pero lo que vio en ese instante fue espantoso. Cletus reencontró un borroso recuerdo: Sangre en el suelo, en las paredes… por todas partes ese líquido carmesí, y sobre su cuerpo, un abanico de cortes provocados probablemente por una sarta de afilados fragmentos de cristales rotos, algunos incluso clavados en él. Tras unos lentos segundos, el niño recobró el equilibrio, pero no pudo asociar lo visto a alguno de sus recuerdos de lo ya vivido. -¿Qué demonios sería eso...?

Milo abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a su alumno sentado en una vieja silla mientras veía la televisión. Al parecer un noticiario le había captado el interés. -¿Qué estás viendo?- La voz del dorado era temblorosa y desafinada. Cletus se exaltó al escucharle de repente, pero respondió: -Están pasando un reportaje en la cadena de la isla sobre los incidentes en las ruinas del palacio de un antiguo rey de la zona…-

-¿Las ruinas del palacio de Aíginus?- Milo respondió algo más espabilado. -Así es…- El caballero Escorpio se incorporó para escuchar lo que decía, pero ya había acabado el reportaje.

-¿Qué decían?-

-Ha desaparecido una muchacha de un grupo de excursionistas que estuvo en las ruinas ayer.- Milo sulfurado respondió: -¡¿Por qué demonios van a la isla cuando saben que han ido incluso policías y no han vuelto?- Tras el grito, dio un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la vieja mesa que sostenía la televisión. Cletus no se había percatado de lo rápido que el sopor había dejado a su maestro. -¡Vamos, hoy no tendremos tiempo de desayunar! ¡Coge tu armadura y partamos inmediatamente hasta el castillo!-

-Tranquilo maestro, ya he desayunado, pero le recuerdo que el taxi no llega hasta las ocho, esto es… dentro de una hora.-

-¡Cogeremos otro!- Milo ya estaba medio vestido. -¡Vamos, vístete!- Obedeciendo a su maestro, apagó el televisor y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

En menos de cinco minutos, ya salían por la puerta del modesto hotel. Corriendo ambos, llamaron la atención de un taxista que en la calle principal que llevaba al hotel circulaba. Cuando el hombre paró, los dos se metieron en el vehículo, y descortésmente, Milo pidió que les llevara a la zona de las ruinas.

-El día se anunciaba lluvioso...- Con esa frase, Cletus rompió el hielo que casi se podía oler en el interior del coche. Pero no lo dijo por decir. En aquel momento había comenzado a chispear. Las gotitas se podían apreciar desde el interior del viejo coche. -Deben tener cuidado en las ruinas del viejo palacio.- Advirtió el conductor. -¿Qué está sucediendo exactamente?- Milo ya estaba más relajado. -Al parecer han desaparecido algunos policías en las inmediaciones de las ruinas. También dijeron por radio hace una hora o así que se había confirmado la desaparición de una muchacha de un grupo de estudiantes de arte.- objetó de nuevo el taxista.

El vehículo había salido de la apagada ciudad y ahora corría veloz por los verdes campos inmaculados de la isla. A lo lejos, más allá de la rectísima carretera que por cierto no era muy transitada, se podía apreciar un antiquísimo palacio. Cletus lo estaba mirando con atención, y al darse cuenta el hombre que les estaba guiando, le explicó que aquel era el lugar al que ellos le habían pedido que les llevase. -No sé por qué desean ir ustedes allí, pero deberán tener cuidado o correrán la misma suerte que los que han ido durante este mes.- Por lo menos, intentó avisarles de que en las ruinas había algo extraño, aunque nadie había regresado para explicar qué era.

-Tranquilo, Cletus, todo saldrá bien.- Milo trató de quitar importancia a su misión, pero sus palabras no parecieron tener un efecto muy positivo. -Estoy bien, maestro. Por cierto, ¿qué va a hacer usted?-

-¿Yo? Por supuesto mirar cómo te desenvuelves.-

-Siempre quise tener un maestro que se preocupara tanto por mí como usted.- Escorpio no supo distinguir entre un tono afable o de enfado, pero simplemente le sonrió.

Tras los últimos minutos de viaje, el buen taxista paró. -Este es el lugar al que llegamos.- Viendo que la cifra que el conductor pedía era algo alta, con una mueca de resignación, Milo pagó. Los dos caballeros bajaron para coger el escaso equipaje: La caja de la armadura de Calisto. Finalmente, ambos se quedaron solos bajo la lluvia y a las erosionadas puertas de una imponente estructura pétrea.

-¡Pero si no parecen ruinas! ¡A distancia se veían más deterioradas!- Cletus estaba sorprendido. -Vamos, coge tu armadura y camina hacia el interior.- Haciendo caso de la orden, el chico la cogió y colgó a sus hombros gracias a la cinta de cuero que unía la parte superior de la caja con la inferior.

Dos pasos hacia el interior bastaron para que se dieran cuenta de que dentro había alguien. El ambiente cargado y el aire viciado no inspiraban confianza, además las desnudas paredes grises llegaban incluso a asustar de la poca vida que emitían. El brillo que algún día tuvieron se había debido deteriorar con el tiempo. Mirando el suelo no se podía decir mucho, estaba tan gastado que a pesar de ser en un lugar cubierto, se podía ver algún hierbajo esparcida entre todas las juntas de losas del pasillo. Todas las grietas y destrozos que presentaba el lugar eran numerosos, aunque no muy serios, pero ayudaban a crear la atmósfera tenebrosa que les cubría.

-¿Nota las malas vibraciones, maestro?- La cara del muchacho denotaba que había algo que no le gustaba lo más mínimo. -Sí. Esto se ve realmente tétrico y apagado. Apenas hay luz.-

-Eso es cierto, si vemos algo, es gracias a que entra algo de claridad por las ventanitas de arriba.- Como se podía apreciar, el techo estaba sobre unos cuatro metros de alto, y las pequeñas ventanas que el joven citaba, estaban justo debajo, para que no se pudiera ver nada del exterior. Los tenues brillos del sitio, les guiaban. Caminaron por un largo corredor que llevaba a un hall.

-¿Y ahora por dónde?- Mientras el joven preguntaba, no sabía por cuál de las cuatro puertas que veía debía ir. -¡Tú mismo!- Replicó Milo enérgicamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cletus abrió la que más cerca tenía, y pudo ver otro coredor igual de largo al que les había llevado al recibidor en que estaban. Extrañado, el muchacho se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo ver a su maestro… Tan sólo contemplaba un resplandor azulón, incluso más oscuro que la apagada luz que había en el palacio. -¡Qué demonios!- Estaba tan sorprendido que su voz rodeó la sala antes de darse cuenta de la reacción que había tenido. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue Milo: -¡Maestro! ¿Dónde está? ¡Maestro!- A pesar de todos los gritos que daba no obtuvo respuesta. Casi desesperado, comenzó a correr por el pasillo al que daba la puerta que había abierto. Un paso tras otro sonaba, pero cada vez a menos velocidad. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba, pero sin embargo, las zancadas que daba cada vez eran más y más cortas. Finalmente, quedó atrapado en mitad del pasillo y como por arte de magia, la puerta se cerró. La atmósfera era muy oscura.

-¡Quizás esa extraña fragancia amarga que me pareció oler justo al abrir la puerta…!- Cletus se sentía muy cansado. Tenía las piernas dormidas y recién notaba que había caído al deteriorado suelo de rodillas. Sacando fuerzas, pudo tenerse en pie, pero todo su cuerpo pesaba tanto como el espeso aire que paseaba por aquel corredor. -Esto debe ser obra del supuesto caballero que hay aquí… Ahora que lo pienso, el maestro Milo no me ha dicho nada de la amenaza.-

Un silbido empezó a oírse, era como el cantar de un pájaro. Aunque un poco más suave, era más molesto. La melodía que dejaba caer nota a nota era desagradable. El muchacho comenzaba a sentirse mareado… -¡Qué demonios es esto!- Cletus no sabía como reaccionar, y el pánico se hacía presa de él, de forma que con las piernas casi inutilizadas y el cuerpo tan adormecido como si estuviera drogado, se arrastró hasta la puerta que le debía llevar al exterior de la extraña estancia. Tras agarrarla fuertemente, se aferró al picaporte e hizo fuerzas para abrirlo, cuando lo logró, cayó en la cuenta de que no era posible que en unas ruinas tan viejas hubiese alguna puerta como las que él estaba viendo. Al llegar a la conclusión de que debía ser todo una ilusión, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Pocos segundos más tarde, ya no le dolía nada, pero lo que sus ojos captaban no tenía nada que ver con el sitio en que debía estar.

La estancia estaba oscura, a la luz de un color lúgubre marino. Los muros eran altos, pero ya no había un aire tan pesado como antes, y el silbido había desaparecido. Tampoco podía apreciar alguna salida. Su situación de asombro no cambió nada. -¿Y ahora dónde estoy?- Una voz ronca proveniente de todos lados respondió. -Estás en mi catedral de la desesperación.- El muchacho dio un brinco exaltado. -¡¿Tú quién eres!-

-En este lugar nadie nos oirá, nadie te auxiliará y lo que es mejor… nadie impedirá que me divierta contigo al igual que como con los demás…- Su voz estaba camuflada con el tenebroso entorno que envolvía a Cletus. -¿Dónde está mi maestro?- Preguntó sulfurado. -¿Te refieres a tu acompañante? Nadie que llegue a esta catedral ilusoria puede salir a menos que me derrote a mí. Él no lo consiguió…-

-¿Cómo que no lo consiguió? ¿Has luchado contra él? ¡Pero si apenas han pasado unos minutos desde que caí en este extraño lugar!- Cada vez Cletus estaba más confundido.

-¿Seguro?- La voz que hablaba le postró ante una duda aún mayor. -Las nociones del tiempo y el espacio desaparecen en esta mi ilusión.-

-¡¿Quién eres!- El joven muchacho empezaba a perder los nervios. No tenía su armadura puesta, de hecho, no la tenía ni a mano. -¿Vas a luchar contra mí? Pero si ni tan siquiera puedes verme.- El futuro contendiente de Cletus concluyó su intervención con una risotada petulante.

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!- justo como Milo le había enseñado, disminuyó la frecuencia de su respiración, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Podía sentir una energía malévola que envolvía la zona. Lo que le estaba sucediendo trascendía de los cálculos que él había tomado aquella misma mañana. Casi aislado de su entorno, pudo ver en lo más profundo de su mente una silueta masculina, que debía ser su enemigo. Ubicándola en aquel espacio, no estaba a más de tres metros por detrás de él. Raudamente, el chiquillo lanzó su puño al aire en dirección del desconocido, que descuidado y desprevenido encajó en pleno pecho.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo me has visto?- Por fin, apareció de la nada. -El cosmos es superior a cualquier sentido humano, yo sólo lo he concentrado…- La respuesta de Cletus fue fría.

Los ojos del muchacho, se clavaron en el maduro cuerpo de su oponente. No llevaba más protección que una coraza plateada con grabados de llamas rojas en su pecho. Desde el cuello, una capa cubría su espalda entera y la bañaba hasta casi por debajo de los muslos en un color grisáceo, al igual que las mayas que cubrían su cuerpo. El corto cabello del misterioso guerrero era de color verdoso oscuro, hasta tal punto en el que el tono parecía perderse en el negro puro. Su mirada, azul hipnosis, alzaba el culmen de la belleza.

-¡Dime tu nombre!- Exigió el joven caballero de Atenea. -Está bien, puesto que pareces valiente y creo que me darás un rato de juego, te diré que me llamo Claud, y soy caballero de Naburus, discípulo de Letheus. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.- A pesar de todo, la voz del aparentemente poderoso caballero era afable. -Y ahora, ¿qué has hecho con Milo?-

-Ese tal Milo está vagando en una de mis ilusiones… Como tú antes, se estará ahogando en uno de los infinitos corredores de esta catedral ilusoria. Espero que sea fuerte.-

-¿Y dices que para salir de aquí he de acabar contigo?-

-Así es… ¿Tienes pensado acabarme?-

-Esa ha sido mi acometida desde el principio…- Cletus estaba furioso, aunque aparentaba bastante debilidad a causa de no llevar más que sus vaqueros viejos y un jersey azul oscuro.

-Pues como tú desees, joven.-

La figura de Claud se desvaneció, dejando la circular estancia presidida por el joven, que no sabía si mirar al frente, al techo o el suelo… Tras dar dos pasos hacia atrás, notó el ruido que sus oscuras botas hacían en las decoradas losas del suelo, que iban a juego con la tétrica luz marina que inundaba el lugar. Tras el sonido, percibió una fuerte corriente de aire pasar a su lado derecho. No había más opción, debía ser su enemigo, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y recibió cuatro fuertes impactos en el costado. Cuando cayó al suelo, pudo apreciar que habían sido efectuados por varias estalagmitas que habían surgido de la tierra como si nada. Al incorporarse de forma automática, se dio cuenta de que sin su armadura, no tenía toda su rapidez. Pudo esquivar un casi invisible golpe dirigido para que cayera de nuevo al suelo, y teniendo a su adversario a un palmo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que embestirle con su frente que, desgraciadamente, impactó contra su coraza. Claud aprovechó la ventaja para empujarle con la fuerza de su cosmos hasta empotrarle en la pared violentamente. Tras comenzar a reír, levantó su siniestra y creó una afilada masa de tierra de la nada que tenía forma de lanza. El chico, aún en la pared, vio que tenía un segundo escaso para apartarse del muro. Sin pensárselo, se arrojó al suelo, pero no fue lo suficiente raudo y el ataque, al menos le rozó.

Al incorporarse, Cletus notó su pierna izquierda húmeda. Había sido alcanzada por la lanza, y ahora brotaba de ella un poco de sangre. El chico dirigió su vista hacia Claud, que andaba sin temor por la agobiante estancia. Cuando se decidió a poner en práctica una de sus técnicas, decantó por calentar la coraza del oponente. -¡Ardor!- Tras tres segundos de mantener su coraza a una temperatura elevada, el malvado caballero gritó violentamente haciendo que todo a su alrededor se estremeciera. Cletus fue golpeado. Esta vez, sin saberse como, había empotrado al chiquillo en la pared con aún más fuerza que antes. No se había separado de los muros cuando una enorme masa de color negro arremetió contra su cuerpo varias veces, destrozando incluso la piedra que tenía detrás. Al caer, parte de los escombros le cubrió violentamente. Un par de golpes de tos le atacaron mientras le caían piedras encima, de forma que expulsó algo de sangre por la boca llegando a mancharse a sí mismo y por supuesto al suelo. Otra vez estaba mareado, pero ahora no era por una fragancia desagradable, sino por sus propias heridas, más graves de lo que se apreciaban. Haciendo acopio de toda su energía, el joven provocó una pequeña explosión de cosmos para quitarse de encima los derribos de la piedra. Con esfuerzo, se puso en pie otra vez… sucio, cubierto de polvo y sin posibilidades de ganar.

-Sólo puedo hacer una cosa…- Su voz sonaba horrible. -Maestro, no me abandone ahora…-

-¿Qué estás murmurando?- Claud cuestionó al herido Cletus, que ya no mostraba tanto vigor como de costumbre. Cuando iba a dar un paso, el caballero de capa grisácea descubrió con horror que estaba paralizado. A su alrededor había una especie de gas, que sin querer, había inhalado.

-Esa es la restricción, una técnica de mi maestro, Milo.- Y tras una breve y apagada risa, se dispuso a atacar al poderoso guerrero. -¡Golpe de fuego!- Con una velocidad impresionante, el chico embistió con su hombro derecho clavando el peso de todo su cuerpo mas la poderosa onda flameante del ataque en el estomago de Claud. El grito fue inminente y estridente. Tras eso, el chico cayó al suelo, y viéndolo todo oscuro, se tumbó boca arriba para descansar.

La ilusión se había desvanecido y ahora yacía justo al lado de la caja de su bienamada armadura. Tras el terrible golpe, sabía que tenía unos momentos, aunque como dedujo, no demasiado largos, sino más bien el tiempo justo para que su protección de bronce ayudara a su cuerpo con un manto de protección. Tras que la armadura le cubriera, pudo volver a ponerse de pie, esta vez casi sin dificultad y con ella puesta. Se sentía tan fuerte como si no tuviera las heridas sangrantes del instante anterior. Tras mirar alrededor en el mismo recibidor en que había abierto una inexistente puerta hacía un rato, pudo ver el cuerpo de su maestro tirado de mala forma en la dura piedra. -¡Maestro! ¿Cómo es posible que la hayan hecho lo que ni a mí todavía?- Cletus obtuvo una respuesta que no hubiera deseado: -Parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta. Incluso has destruido mi ilusión con un solo golpe. Eres un adversario a tener en cuenta.- No solo el chico y Milo estaban en la pequeña habitación, también el caballero Claud se encontraba en ella. Alzando sus dos manos, se preparó para otro de sus terribles ataques…

-¡Explosión de ardor!- El joven caballero de Calisto recibió uno tras otro los infinitos impactos de las llamas que su poderoso enemigo creó de la nada. Tras la lluvia azotadora de golpes ígneos, el chico, aún de pie, comenzó a sentirse desesperado. Ni con su armadura veía una victoria fácil, aunque si no hubiera sido por ella, habría caído ya.

Tras el poderoso ataque, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Mostraba quemaduras por todas partes, y por unos segundos desfalleció, llegando a caer arrodillado al suelo. Justo el momento en que intentó levantarse, Claud le cogió del cuello y haciendo alarde de su poderosa energía le levantó con la sola fuerza de su mano derecha. Tomó carrerilla y brutalmente hundió su espalda contra el muro que tenían más próximo. Tan duro fue el golpe que expulsó una bocanada rojiza como si de agua se tratara, manchando así su faz. Antes de caer al suelo, el duro guerrero desconocido le cogió por la nuca y lo lanzó por los aires aprovechando la altura de los techos del lugar. Antes de que colisionara contra el suelo, arremetió con un poderoso puñetazo que le hizo chocar violentamente de frete con otra pared, abriéndose del golpe una brecha en la frente. Todo parecía estar acabado con los dos guerreros de Atenea en el suelo…

En el instante en que chocó por segunda vez, Cletus vio claro, aunque lejano, todo lo que había vivido. Recordó al que fue su maestro antes que Milo. Él siempre decía que por muy poderoso que fuera un adversario, siempre habría de tener un punto débil, así que rápidamente, el joven dedujo que sólo debía encontrarlo. Aunque ahora se le había ocurrido la forma de acabar con él, apenas le quedaba energía para ponerse en pie. Clavando sus ojos con furia en Claud, comenzó a brillar de forma sutil. Un aura blanquecina empezó a rodear su cuerpo… Se sentía con energías para levantar. Su cosmos había empezado a arder como el de un caballero.

-A esto debería referirse Milo. Ahora siento como la energía fluye por mis venas.- El guerrero de Naburus, completamente sorprendido, vio como el que ya parecía abatido volvió a levantarse. -¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo lo haces?- Su voz titubeaba. -Veo que mis ataques no sirven contra ti, no obstante, aún no he levantado mi última carta.- La voz del chico era muy agresiva. Había perdido todo indicio de bondad o puerilidad que pudiera haber tenido. El aumento del cosmos conllevaba a una mayor concentración.

Cletus dio un par de firmes pasos al frente obligando a Claud a retroceder. Con la mirada inundada en llamas, el chico advirtió. -No podrás con esto, aunque mi maestro no debe enterarse de que lo he utilizado.- Poniendo la mano igual que lo hacía el caballero del escorpión, se preparó para lanzar la mortífera picadura venenosa que podía doblegar al más terrible enemigo. -¡Aguja escarlata!- Y tras el poderoso grito, por arte de magia, tres hilos de color rojizo atravesaron la estancia desde el dedo índice del joven hasta clavarse en varias partes del cuerpo de su enemigo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que me vas a hacer con esos pinchazos? ¿Es esa tu mejor técnica?- Sin embargo, la respuesta que Cletus dio no fue más que una sonrisa. Arrojando la capa sobre la cara del muchacho, el guerrero Claud golpeó el pecho del chiquillo con su puño empleando toda su energía, sin embargo, ni se inmutó. No retrocedió un solo paso, además, en el instante que el puño le comenzaba a tocar, una luminosa explosión blanca indicó el total aumento del cosmos del guerrero de Atenea. Había alcanzado el séptimo sentido y ahora era intocable.

Desde sus ojos, hasta sus fríos rasgos parecían indicar que Cletus estaba poseído mientras andaba hacia delante sujetando firmemente con sus puños el brazo del enemigo obligándole a retroceder contra las paredes a su ritmo. El preso intentó soltarse varias veces incluso hasta que en un intento desesperado, convocó gritando otra explosión de ardor, que por supuesto, no afectó al joven endiablado. -¡Desaparece!- Mientras gritaba, encajó una terrible patada en el centro de la coraza llameada de Claud. Éste retrocedió hincando sus rodillas en las losas del suelo. Se sentía muy cansado y todo le daba vueltas. Cuando miró hacia abajo contempló con horror como las pequeñas agujitas que antes le habían sido clavadas no sólo se habían ensanchado, sino que empezaban a expulsar sangre de una forma exagerada. -¿¡Q… qué me… has hecho?- Se podía oír el miedo de sus palabras. -La aguja escarlata… el ataque que te hará enloquecer, aunque si te clavo otras tres o cuatro más, acabará matándote. No eres tan fuerte como aparentabas…- El guerrero malvado se sintió ofendido, pero incapaz de contraatacar. Por unos segundos, todo se volvió borroso, dejando ver que como ya era habitual, que no estaban sino en otra ilusión… Luchando contra el caballero de Naburus, no se sabía cuando algo era verdad o mentira, pero esta vez algo decía a Cletus que todo volvería a ser normal. Tras unos minutos en los que toda la dimensión ilusoria se desmoronó, el chico abrió los ojos. Estaba en los brazos de su maestro y con su armadura puesta.

-Ma… maestro…- El muchacho estaba débil. -¿Qué has hecho? entraste en este hall y te desmayaste. Tras unos minutos, aparece el cuerpo de un guerrero herido, ¿y tú despiertas? ¿Me he perdido algo?- Milo parecía exaltado, pero oírle tranquilizó a su discípulo.

-Al parecer, atacaba a la mente.- Dijo Cletus al ver que su enemigo yacía en el suelo bañado en su propia vida, aún latente. -Todavía está vivo…- Escorpio tranquilizó, esta vez a conciencia al cansado chico. -Te seré sincero.- continuó el dorado. -Lo vi todo. Tú no has estado luchando contra él, sino contra mí. Supongo que provocaría una ilusión que proyectara su imagen sobre mí, pero justo en el momento en que utilizaste la aguja escarlata… conseguiste darle a él.-

-Pero si usted no está herido, maestro… ¿De veras le ataqué a usted?-

-Así es… y cuando vi que sabías hacer la aguja escarlata, me quedé frío. Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.-

-Sí, ¿pero cómo es que usted no está herido?- Cletus estaba confundido otra vez más.

-Querido alumno, recuerda que no en vano soy un caballero de oro con o sin armadura. ¿Qué harás con él?- Preguntó Escorpio cambiando de tema mientras miraba al desfallecido Claud.

-¡Oh! Supongo que le haré marchar de esta isla.- El joven dio un par de pasos al frente y llegando donde el malherido malvado reposaba, le dio la vuelta con esfuerzo. Justo entonces, el guerrero desconocido abrió sus ojos.

-¿Có… cómo has logrado atacarme con eso si le habías dado a…- Claud no acabó la frase y comenzó a toser violentamente. Quitándose de las manos del muchacho, se levantó torpemente.

Con un impreciso movimiento, se atrevió a golpear el pecho de Cletus. El golpe fue inútil, porque de lo débil que estaba ni le hizo retroceder un paso.

-Por favor, márchate de esta isla. No me gustaría tener que acabar contigo.- El hablante trató de ser franco, pero no fue tomado en serio. -¡Pagarás lo que has hecho!- Cletus dio un pequeño salto atrás mientras su enemigo seguía hablando: -Puede que no pueda vencerte a ti, ¡a ver como se defiende el que no tiene armadura!- Antes de acabar su oración, ya había alzado la mano y un aura relampagueante la cubrió hasta casi su codo. En un segundo enfocó sus chispas fulgurantes contra Milo, que desprevenido estaba indefenso. El caballero de bronce valientemente saltó entre ambos recibiendo de lleno la descarga, que resultó ser más terrible que todos los ataques que había recibido con anterioridad. El chico notó que ahora sí eran golpes reales antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Cletus!- El grito dejó la estancia en silencio. Mirando a su alumno, se dio cuenta de que Claud también había aumentado su cosmos. El chiquillo estaba ya demasiado cansado por el combate librado en la dimensión del enemigo.

-¿Supongo que ahora me toca a mí, no?- El dorado sin armadura no era tan fuerte, pero se veía capacitado para luchar. Sin más preámbulos, Escorpión continuó la labor de su alumno lanzando todas las agujas escarlata que quedaban hasta la decimocuarta. Claud no pudo esquivarlas, y le perforaron hasta atravesarle. Fríamente, Milo preguntó: -¿Qué decides, loco o muerto?-

-¿Qué idioteces dices?- El guerrero de las ilusiones, bastante débil sabía que no le quedaba mucho tras hablar. Comenzó a tambalearse y se tuvo que apoyar en una pared. El veneno del escorpión se empezaba incluso a oler en el ambiente.

-¡Uuughhh! ¿Qué es esto?- Claud cayó de rodillas, y con una mirada, suplicó a su rival que le acabara ahí mismo. Con todas sus energías, Milo no lo dudó. Concentró su poder en el dedo índice, que dirigió con suma violencia al decimoquinto punto de su cuerpo, Antares, dándole así la muerte, como él había elegido desde el momento en que trató de atacarle.

Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo desplomado de costado. La faz del luchador esbozaba una sutil sonrisa. Al verlo, Milo pensó en la vida de aquel extinto caballero.

-¿Maestro, ha muerto?- Cletus, desde el suelo cuestionó al dorado. -Así es… Él me lo pidió cuando recibió la decimocuarta aguja…- El chiquillo dejó salir algunas de sus lágrimas. Era la primera vez que veía morir a alguien cerca de él como caballero. Se levantó con esfuerzo, y con sus dedos, cerró los párpados del interfecto Claud.

-Fuiste valiente, guerrero. Lástima que no estuvieras para defender a Atenea. Sin duda, lo habrías hecho bien.- Milo le miró y puso la mano en su hombro. -La estrella de un guerrero se ha apagado, pero aún quedan muchas en el firmamento. Salgamos pues.- Y tras el comentario, ambos abandonaron el templo rumbo al santuario de la diosa Atenea.


	4. 4 Desamparo y soledad

Parte 4: Desamparo y soledad

El cansado sol ya rozaba el horizonte de vuelta a casa. El gran cambio en los ancestrales montes había hecho que la ciudad Parnase renaciera y que sus gentes despertaran de su letargo. Desde tiempos arcaicos en que dioses y humanos convivían, las personas ya eran corruptas de tal forma que el dinero, el deseo, la violencia y el sexo dominaban sus débiles mentes. Ese fue el motivo que llevó a Soma a erigir en los abandonados montes su santuario. La gente más pura de corazón era llamada a ir a aquel lugar, donde nunca había parecido existir el mal, el sufrimiento, la soberbia o el dolor. La gran utopía del vedismo, el gran deseo del dios rebelde.

Sila miraba esa ciudad cuando saludó a Letheus. -¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- El sorprendido se acercó a contemplar los majestuosos paisajes a los que tenía acceso el amanerado caballero.

-Siempre eres tú quien me visitas, además, percibí tu cosmos.-

-¡No puedo creerlo, pero si nunca muestro ni rastro de él!- El guerrero castaño apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara. -No es el cosmos en sí, sino su vibración. He sentido tu alegría a distancia. Casi puedo olerla.-

-Me alegro de que me conozcas tan bien, amigo.- Letheus pretendía sorprender al joven con su visita, pero fue impresionado él. -¿Cómo puedes estar alegre?- Preguntó dudoso Sila. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes que me refiero a Claud. Su estrella se ha apagado.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Desde el primer momento, el guerrero de armadura negra había pretendido ocultarlo. -Ya te lo he dicho, su estrella ha desaparecido… Búscala en el firmamento.- Dijo mientras alzaba su vista. -No la encontrarás.- Continuó. -No dejarás de sorprenderme, Sila.- Sonrió a su compañero, aunque como éste estaba todavía con la mirada en el cielo, no se dio cuenta.

-Desde que me derrotaste el día de nuestro juramento de lealtad, he comprendido muchas cosas de ti. No sólo has sido el único ser viviente que destruyó mi armadura tras ser bendecida con el elixir de la luna, sino que tienes una sensibilidad inimaginable. Dime, amigo. Yo que soy tu supuesto protector. ¿Atacaste aquel día con todas tus fuerzas?-

-Letheus, creo que es algo que no te conviene saber. Yo no soy tan poderoso…- La modesta respuesta de Sila enfureció a su compañero que respondió sulfurado: -¡Pero qué posibilidades tenías de derrotar a alguien que a tu lado debía haber parecido un Dios?-

-Esa fuerza no era mía…- La respuesta fue secante. -Además, estábamos hablando de Claud. ¿Qué harás ahora que tu discípulo ha caído?- El guerrero oscuro dudaba mientras abandonaba su exaltación. -Supongo que habrá que concederle la tercera Atalaya a otro… ¿Sabes lo que significa que fuera derrotado?-

-Por supuesto… Que hay caballeros todavía en este mundo. Debe quedar algún dios reencarnado en este mundo.- Respondió Sila. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Sabes que hemos de acabar con ellos como nuestro señor ordenó.- El caballero de ojos negros no parecía alegrarse de su deber. -¿Qué te pasa? Llevas un tiempo muy raro, Sila…-

-¿Un tiempo raro?- Con esa frase, el misterioso joven trató de recuperar su alegría perdida. En efecto, él mismo sabía incluso el motivo. -No creo lo que dices, debe ser tu imaginación.- Sin embargo, a pesar de saberlo, no lo aceptó delante de su amigo. -Veo que no quieres hablar, así que me voy a mi gran palacete… ¡A ver cuando te dignas a venir, mi protegido!- Letheus se marchó riendo campantemente como siempre. -Ojalá pudiera contártelo, amigo.- pensó para sí mismo el caballero del deseo cuando dejó de percibir el aura fausta del estrambótico luchador.

El jardín de la casa de Sila era precioso. Agraciado con las más hermosas flores, sólo sentía el frío del invierno. El caballero védico, en la oscuridad de la noche se sentó apoyando su espalda en uno de los árboles que allí había. Cabe destacar que el florido lugar no era demasiado grande. El jardín estaba sostenido a continuación de su santuario, que a su vez veía la luz justo a una altura media desde la gran catedral de Soma.

Desde el árbol, podía ver lo que más le gustaba: la ciudad. Casi hipnotizado por la magia nocturna se relajó demasiado. Tras unos minutos en silencio, percibió a alguien en su templo.

-Esta vez no es el pesado de Letheus…- Pensó. Miró fijamente a la oscuridad de su casa.

-¡Oh! Es esa chica… Me pregunto que hará aquí tan tarde.- El caballero no le hizo caso aunque sabía que ella le había sorprendido mirándola. Sila hizo algo que había evitado por mucho tiempo. Cogió una vieja flauta transversal que guardaba en su pecho, bajo la camisa. En ese momento no llevaba la armadura. Recordó una vieja melodía, que hacía ya años que él mismo compuso. Cuando empezó a tocar, el dulce sonido inundó su templo. Unos acordes más agudos, otros más graves, pero su armoniosa combinación creo un triste recuerdo sobre el joven. En ese momento, la jovencita se atrevió a poner sus pies en el jardín de Sila. La melodía se apagó. Tras unos segundos de silencio, la tranquilidad fue acariciada por una suave voz.

-Era una canción preciosa.- Lo único que hizo el afeminado joven fue mirarla. -¡Oh¿Le molesto?-

-Lo siento, recodaba algo desagradable…- Con una brillante expresión, el joven la invitó a que se sentara junto a él. -Veo que lo que me dijiste sobre el santuario era cierto. ¿Cómo lo sabías?-

-Yo sólo le conté lo que mi hermana me dijo hace tiempo.-

-Te dije que no me hablaras de esa forma. Tú puedes llamarme Sila.-

-Pero mi hermana dice que hay que respetar a los caballeros…-

-Pues entonces te pido que me llames por mi nombre, como si me conocieras hace mucho.- La jovencita se levantó y con un par de zancadas torpes llegó a donde estaba el mayor cúmulo de flores. Buscó la más bonita, y la cogió para el caballero. Al volver a entregarle, le pidió que la aceptara. -Muchas gracias, pero creo que ya tengo de sobra con una linda chica como tú.- Al coger la flor, el corazón de Sila ardió, y se le saltó una lágrima. La pequeña vio la mueca de dolor que hizo, y no pudo evitar preguntar por qué.

-¿Qué sucede¿Estás herido?- La inocencia de la chiquilla era mayor a los ojos del entristecido. -Una vez alguien me hirió el corazón. Pero no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte.-

-Debía ser muy malo para hacer daño a un caballero como tú.-

-No digas eso, Alecto.- El tono de Sila era amigable, a pesar de que apenas podía retener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Perdona… Pero sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Alecto. ¡Llámame Erinia!-

-Como quieras, princesita.- La chiquilla se sonrojó ante las palabras que le regalaron. -¿Me cuentas otra de tus historias?- Ella sólo buscaba oír a su extraño amigo. Misteriosamente, aunque sólo había estado con él en otra ocasión, adoraba su compañía.

-Está bien… escucha atentamente… Todo ocurrió en esta ciudad, hace ocho años.-

-¡Pasó de verdad!-

-Eso depende… ahora escucha.-

La historia que Sila comenzó a describir llevó a la jovencita de la mano al pasado, donde era primavera.

-La noche había entrado recientemente y un hombre corpulento y aparentemente poderoso, besó a su mujer. Tras el mimo, hizo lo mismo con sus hijos. Un joven muchachito de unos dieciséis años y su hermanita, de unos diez. Aunque preocupado, el hombre partió sonriente. Él quería lo mejor para su familia. Caminó errante por la montaña de Parnase hasta que llegó a la misma cueva en la que se dice que los caballeros védicos afrontaban su última prueba. Tras recorrer el camino que ya en múltiples ocasiones había emprendido, llegó a lo más profundo. En aquel lugar un resplandor verdoso lo ponía todo en calma. Una especie de laguna brillaba en el centro de lo que aquel santuario parecía.

Las intenciones del hombre eran oscuras. Se acercó al lugar y se agachó. Las lágrimas de la luna siempre habían llamado su atención. Aunque bienamado padre, y cariñoso con los suyos, Lartius siempre había sido un ambicioso sin perdón. Pretendía adueñarse del estanque con el poder que el fluido de su interior le brindaría, sin embargo, fue sorprendido por uno de sus compañeros, que también estaba allí.

-¿Lartius¿Qué haces?- El hombre fue sorprendido por su propio compañero. -Estás traicionando a tu señor…- El amigo del ambicioso, gran servidor de Soma, sabía que la única forma de evitar el delito era acabando con él y con su familia para eliminar el clan de los traidores.

No sólo era insaciable, sino que además, cobarde, así que Lartius escapó de la cueva dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad para huir con sus seres queridos del lugar. Comprendió que lo había hecho mal y que ya no había tiempo para escapar. Como caballero que era, no le costó demasiado llegar a su hogar esquivando a su ahora enemigo. Una vez dentro, nervioso, contó a su familia lo ocurrido sin darse cuenta de que su perseguidor no le había capturado antes para llegar a sus seres allegados. Cuando el hombre, su mujer y sus hijos estaban fuera de casa, se encontró de frente con Pales, su compañero. Ambos, protegidos por una dura armadura, comenzaron una batalla, la cual, atemorizó a los únicos testigos, que no pudieron seguir corriendo por el miedo a pesar de que Lartius lo había ordenado. Tras pocos minutos, éste cayó malherido a causa de un tremendo y escalofriantemente aterrador ataque gélido y Pales le dio por muerto.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Estela, la madre, los dos chiquillos corrieron por las calles asustados, sin notar el terrible conjuro que su enemigo les lanzó. Finalmente, ella cayó, y en pocos segundos, Pales dio con los niños, que de tanto miedo como tenían, regresaron al mismo lugar en donde su padre yacía.

-Lo siento, he de acabar con vosotros… Vuestro padre es un traidor.- Cruelmente, dio un rodillazo en el estómago del hermano mayor, que no pudo soportar ver las lágrimas de su hermana. Con valor, le suplicó que la dejara escapar y que tomara su propia vida, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Pales ya estaba frente a la niña. Al caballero se le saltaron las lágrimas, y aunque duro, se compadeció tanto de ella, que no la abatió violentamente. La hechizó de forma que el alma de la chiquilla abandonara su cuerpo. En unos instantes, ella cayó al suelo, y el joven estalló a llorar.

-Chico, el precio de la traición es este… Agradécelo a tu padre.- Pero antes de que le mataran, comenzó a brillar de una forma extraña. La armadura que llevaba su padre envolvió su cuerpo, y en un estallido descomunal, liberó toda su energía. Un segundo le bastó para acabar con la vida de Pales, y otro para llegar hasta donde estaba su padre moribundo.

-E… estoy orgulloso de… de ti.- La voz de Lartius sonaba terrible. El hombre alzó su mano para acariciar a su hijo, y este fríamente, la golpeó con la suya. -Todo ha sido tu culpa.- reprochó. Sin mediar más palabra, atravesó su corazón.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Con su mano ensangrentada y los ojos vacíos, se dirigió al cuerpo de su hermana y se arrodilló ante ella. Comenzó a llorar mientras acariciaba su dulce rostro. Tantos años junto a ella, tantos abrazos y momentos compartidos… Sabía que ella jamás abriría los ojos, y que de tan cerca como estaba, era inalcanzable. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de su muerte y aún estaba caliente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó intensamente por última vez.

-Nuestro secreto será inmortal: Te amo, Lerne.-

Tras esa frase, Sila acabó su historia. La pequeña le miraba atenta con los ojos abiertos. Se había quedado fría ante lo que había oído. Le pareció hermoso aquello, aunque por supuesto, un poco macabro… Sila dedicó otra sonrisa a la niña, que le correspondió.

-¿Ya no estás triste?- Su dulce voz inundó todo alrededor. -No, porque estoy contigo, pero ahora deberías volver a donde tus hermanas están. Podrían preocuparse por ti.-

-Para que no te pongas triste, esta noche me quedaré contigo, a tu lado.-

-El joven, sonriente la acompañó a la habitación que había en su palacete. -Aquí podrás dormir.- Sila sonaba sereno. -¿Y tú¿Dónde dormirás?-

-No te preocupes por eso.- respondió mientras esperaba a que Erinia se acostara. Tras arroparla le dio un beso en la frente. Antes de que apagara la vela que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, la chiquilla cogió su mano. -Seguro que el chico de la historia es ahora feliz¿verdad?-

-Tan seguro como que tú estás conmigo ahora.- alegó el moreno, que sopló la vela y tras despedirse caminó de nuevo al jardín donde se sentó antes. Ahora estaba solo, con sus pensamientos a cuestas. Finalmente, fue vencido por el sueño musitando las últimas palabras por aquel día: -Seguro que es feliz… seguro que lo es…-

La calma se reinó de todo junto a la oscuridad. Incluso la Luna abandonó aquel lugar dejando todo a oscuras. A pesar de la serenidad, había algo inquietante en el aire. Un olor de mal augurio, tan intenso como el perfume de las rosas. Tan sólo se oía el rumor de las cataratas y afluentes infinitos que incluso vagaban por la gran catedral. Las salas principales de los cuatro torreones estaban bañadas en sus laterales por sendos ríos, al igual que los seis palacetes que les precedían. Cada minuto el lugar era más bello que antes.

Finalmente, comenzó a salir el sol. Los primeros rayos dorados despertaron a Sila por su claridad. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba arropado. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Egaria.

-Maldición, ahora he de ver a esa y a los otros…- Cogiendo la manta con la que había sido tapado, se encaminó a la habitación y la dejó encima de la cama. -Así que ya se ha ido…- El caballero de pelo negro se refería a la joven con la que compartió sus historias. Sin mediar palabra, fue a donde su armadura estaba. Su forma era espeluznante. Tan alta como él mismo, reflejaba la silueta de una mujer desnuda en posición de contraposto. Con el sólo deseo de portarla, la armadura cubrió mágicamente su cuerpo con los destellos rosados que ya le caracterizaban.

-Ya me ducharé luego…- El caballero comenzó a andar por su templo hasta que llegó a una gran puerta. Por ella se iba al primer torreón. Tras abrirla con esfuerzo, puesto que era muy ostentosa, comenzó a subir escaleras. Tras la última, apreció algo semejante a un pasillo largísimo, que sustentaba el techo tan solo con columnas unidas una a la otra por una baranda da piedra. Antes de seguir el pasillo hacia adelante se asomó entre dos pilastras. Lo que vio era tremendo, una catarata con forma semicircular al menos tres veces más grande y alta que la catedral. De ahí venían los afluentes que la atravesaban. Era la primera vez que Sila veía algo así, tan bello y a la vez imponente. Ni el cielo era ya azul, sino que mostraba un color rosáceo decorado con destellos de varios tonos pastel. Todo el paisaje parecía una macedonia de colores. Al final, el caballero del deseo retomó el camino hasta el final del pasillo, donde tuvo que empujar una gran puerta. Al hacerlo, vio que ya habían llegado tres de sus compañeros, entre los cuales estaba Letheus.

-Buenos días, poderoso Sila.- Le saludó con ironía. La respuesta del mismo no pudo ser escuchada. -Es sorprendente como ha resurgido nuestra patria¿verdad?- La voz de Exeo saludó al recién llegado de esa forma. -¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí si es necesario atravesar mi templo para hacerlo?- El amanerado guerrero estaba desconcertado.

-Sila, deberías saber que no hay forma de llegar de un templo hasta aquí, sin pasar por el tuyo, salvo para nosotros. Un camino de agua nos ha traído hasta aquí.- volvió a responder Exeo. En ese preciso momento apareció Udián caminando por un sendero de agua. Por fin ya estaban los cinco en el primer torreón.

-¿Has visto? No te mentía, amigo. Tú eres el único que no tiene una vía acuosa.- Cambiando de tema, el caballero del deseo sugirió que fueran al segundo torreón, no era buena idea hacer esperar a Egaria. Su furia era bien conocida por los guerreros.

-¡Pero aquí no hay ni puerta ni sendero que lleve más adelante!- Agni no sabía que hacer. Se puso a buscar como un loco por si veía una salida aunque fuese como la que le había traído desde su palacete. Tras mucho mirar, se quedó observando fijamente la pequeña cascada que caía justo en el centro de la estancia, desde la cual se dividían los dos riachuelos que en el torreón había. Por el contrario, en aquel preciso instante, Sila incitaba a sus compañeros para que miraran al exterior y así pudieran ver el gran torrente que les envolvía. Cabía destacar que al menos esa sala del primer torreón, la principal, también sostenía el techo con columnas entre las cuales, al igual que en el pasillo que la precedía, había una barandilla, solo que esta vez no era pétrea: Toda la estancia estaba acabada en un mármol verdoso con tintes azulados que lo manchaban matizándolo en multicolor.

-¡Hey, aquí!- Agni llamó la atención de todos sus amigos. -Creo que he encontrado la salida…-

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó Letheus mientras miraba a todos lados. -Es esta pequeña cascada que viene desde el techo. ¿Os dais cuenta de que no es posible que el agua salga de arriba como si nada? Eso debe ser una ilusión.- Rápidamente, de nuevo, Letheus se acercó al agua que caía. Su poder era el de las ilusiones y podía comprobarlo fácilmente. Tras tocar el líquido con su mano, se quedó pensativo. -Efectivamente. El techo el una ilusión, o al menos, justo esta parte.- El caballero de armadura negra que recién habló se metió bajo el agua. Una vez mojado por el fluido, se decidió a saltar. Como él esperaba, desapareció al tocar la cima de la estancia, que estaba mucho más alta de lo que imaginaban. Los demás caballeros se miraron entre sí estupefactos.

-¿Creéis que todos los templos del santuario de nuestro señor están regidos por la misma lógica? Yo he visto cosas raras en el mío…- Udián se notaba alucinado porque jamás había visto tanta magia. -Deberíamos seguirle.- sugirió Sila.

Los muchachos se organizaron bajo la miniaturizada catarata y con ansias, saltaron. En apenas un par de segundos, notaron un fugaz vértigo y dieron a parar a una gran estancia rectangular con vistas a todo el lugar desde tres de sus lados, en el único que había muro erigido, esperaba Letheus al lado de una puerta.

-Habéis tardado mucho.- Se veía impaciente. Los demás se le acercaron a un paso relajado. El observador Udián se quedó mirando detenidamente por el camino. -Así que este pequeño afluyente va a parar a la primera torre…- Se dio la vuelta. -¿Os habéis dado cuenta que el mármol de esta sala es azul con tintes verdes? Es todo lo contrario que antes… Además¿no es aquello que se ve la primera…?- Todos coincidieron con él. El lugar era realmente extraño.

-Egaria nos está esperando tras esta puerta.- El oscuro Letheus insistió en que se apresurasen mientras usaba su fuerza para abrir la puerta. Tras hacerlo, se encontró con unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin. Todo el grupo las tomó. Por el contrario al primer pasillo, este estaba totalmente cerrado. Finalmente, vieron otro gran recibidor.

El viento se oía viajar de un lugar a otro. La gran catarata que se veía envolver la primera y la segunda torre estaba tan cerca que desde los balcones, que eran gemelos a los de éstas, parecía tocar a todo aquél que se acercara a ver hasta donde llegaba a caer el agua. El mármol en esta ocasión era rojizo, con matices oscuros. Desde donde habían entrado los poderosos védicos se veían los dos miradores que mostraban la terrible caída del fluido a los lados, y al frente, una enorme pared que se extendía hasta la esquina donde comenzaban éstos. En la pared, tres puertas. Una central más grande y ornamentada. A los laterales derecho e izquierdo, las otras eran igualmente bellas, pero menos elaboradas. El suelo, sin embargo, era casi igual de galán que la más hermosa de las diosas. Su tono grisáceo giraba y giraba, se fundía con los matices más claros y oscuros, que a su vez eran iluminados por el sol, que se reflejaba y casi bailaba sobre la capa de agua que lo cubría. Por supuesto, la capa de líquido era provocada por el salpicar constante y abundante de los grandes rápidos, y se iba renovando mientras caía por los bordes de los balcones. En el centro de la estancia, había una mujer que esperaba a todos los guerreros.

Caminando por la húmeda y resbaladiza capa cristalina hasta el centro de la habitación, los cinco védicos llegaron a donde Egaria estaba. La mujer aparentaba tener sobre veinticinco años, y su larga cabellera rojiza, acariciaba tenuemente la parte más baja de su espalda. Desde sus anchas caderas, pasando por su esbelta cintura y sus nada envidiables senos, una túnica ceñida de color albo cubría su cuerpo, trasparentándolo todo debido a que estaba totalmente mojada. Sus carnosos y rosados labios se abrieron: -Caballeros, estoy encantada de veros.- Todos respiraron en silencio. En pocos segundos, sus mayas ya estaban totalmente humedecidas por la casi lluvia que en el interior de la sala había.

-Como ya sabéis, aún queda al menos una encarnación de los dioses en este planeta. Un impedimento para nuestro señor Soma…- La voz de la mujer era tremendamente grave y entonada autoritariamente. -Dos caballeros derrotaron a uno de mis discípulos, Claud de Hantu.- La dama miró a Letheus, que acababa de hablar. -¿No tenéis otro discípulo llamado Meises? Él ocupará la tercera atalaya.- Su orden fue tajante. Era sabido de todos que el poder de una furia como era Egaria no podía ser castigado, y no por su condición de semi-diosa, sino porque sus palabras eran guiadas en sueños por el todopoderoso Soma. -Como usted diga.- El castaño acató la orden.

-Como sabéis, nos hemos reunido en este lugar para hablar sobre la supuesta persona que está asumiendo el papel de un dios fuera de nuestro santuario.-

-¿Sabe de quién se trata?- cuestionó Exeo, cuya armadura azulada reflejaba la luz provinente del exterior. -Tenéis un nuevo compañero, o al menos es lo que él pretende.-

-¿Dónde está? preguntó Agni alegre sabiendo que en esta ocasión el sería el protector y no el protegido. La bella dona chasqueó sus dedos sin tan siquiera esforzarse por alzar el brazo. De repente, del agua se formó una silueta varonil a su lado. A los pocos segundos, se acabó de constituir el cuerpo de un hombre cuya armadura era rojiza. Su coraza mostraba los cuatro signos que constituían la naturaleza: no era difícil adivinar cuáles eran sus habilidades tras la demostración y el grabado de la armadura. El tipo en cuestión lucía una cabellera tan oscura como la de Sila, pero en esta ocasión, tan corta que no había mechón que bajara más de su cuello. El nuevo aliado de los védicos les analizó con la mirada.

Egaria, no soportando quedar en segundo plano, avanzó un sonante paso quedando por delante del nuevo. -Os presento a Tadeus, el que ha elegido nuestro señor para ocupar el papel del sexto caballero védico.-

-Encantado de tener unos compañeros como vosotros.- Las palabras del rojizo no sonaban sinceras, y por unos momentos, la unión establecida entre los cinco guerreros de Soma pareció tambalearse. Ellos no tuvieron una primera impresión demasiado positiva.

-Igualmente.- Respondió Sila frío. Su mirada buscaba algo en Tadeus, probablemente desconocido. En cualquier caso, el que había hablado sabía que no debía temer nada de éste puesto que tomaba su propio poder incluso más alto que el de la semi-diosa. Letheus lo sabía, y lo único que hizo fue sonreír con levedad al nuevo. Udián hizo un gesto a Agni que sólo ambos comprendieron. Por su parte, Exeo ni se inmutó. Se notaba a distancia que no le gustaba la turbia aura del pelicorto.

-Habladle del juramento de lealtad.- ordenó Egaria. El caballero no se mostró sorprendido ante el concepto. Agni se fue a solas con el futuro protector de Soma.

Cuando la mujer de ropa mojada estaba con el resto de caballeros, les miró atentamente.

-¿Por qué este tipo tan sospechoso ha sido elegido por nuestro señor?- Habló Udián, el dorado. -Por el sencillo motivo de que él ha convivido con nuestro enemigo por más de tres años.- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. -¿Luego él sabe quién es nuestro enemigo?-

-La Diosa Atenea.- respondió Egaria. -¡Ha traicionado a una Diosa!- Letheus estaba sorprendido. -Su santuario está en las inmediaciones de Atenas.- la mujer seguía hablando.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?- el guerrero de coraza negra se sulfuró. -Dos días.-

-¿Y los que mataron a Claud fueron sus caballeros?-

-Eso creemos… Alguien con un vínculo especial hacia Tadeus…- Al unísono de sus palabras, la malicia de su tono se hacía notar. -Nuestro señor levantará de su descanso tan pronto como las lágrimas de la luna le reconozcan.- añadió.

-¿Dónde tendrá cabida la ceremonia?- Sila buscaba una respuesta, aunque lo podía imaginar. Cuando Egaria se giró y señaló la torre más alta del cielo que se veía desde la sala, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de rosada vestimenta. -La cuarta torre…- la voz se apagó. Al fin, tras tantos años, vería el cuerpo del dios que le acogió en su seno. Lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de guerreros mientras miraban la imponente estructura.

-Un lugar creado mágicamente por nuestro señor.- La elegante dama siguió hablando tras que Agni y Tadeus abandonaran la estancia en pos de alcanzar la cueva del elixir.

Comenzó a hacer más frío de lo que era habitual. El ambiente quería librar su furia. Se podía oler el perfume amargo de un ritual ancestral. Egaria caminó hasta donde la puerta estaba. Con otro de sus chasquidos, se abrió formando un estruendo que habría sido mayor de no haber estado el suelo húmedo. Se podían ver unas tenebrosas escaleras que arrastraban el fluido, o al menos una parte de él hasta esta sala de la segunda torre. Tanto Sila como Letheus, Exeo y Udián siguieron a la dama por el camino a la siguiente estructura.

Conforme iban subiendo, costaba más trabajo respirar. Era como si estuvieran subiendo más altura de la que realmente debían. El caballero rubio se paró y miró a Egaria.

-¿Por qué hay más agua cuanto más subimos?-

-No es agua normal la que fluye por aquí. Su función es limpiar el alma de aquél que la toque. ¿No os habéis sentido todo este rato más ligeros?- Por el tono en que hablaba, la mujer debía detestar dar explicaciones. -Ahora que lo dices es cierto.- Udián había pasado por alto justo el primer detalle que su amanerado compañero notó nada más pisar el líquido.

Tras el último peldaño, el tercer torreón se podía ver en todo su esplendor, y era aún más bello que los otros dos. El suelo se fundía tras giros y giros de grabados tribales azules en un precioso planisferio circular esculpido en el propio suelo en colores marino y gris. La parte más estática del suelo era rojiza, y las vetas de todo aquel mármol sólo se preocupaban de tintarlo más oscuro que las zonas no vetadas. El gran salón de forma circular sólo mostraba una techumbre sáxea hasta la mitad más próxima a las escaleras que le precedían. El lado que no presentaba techumbre era azotado por la lluvia que limpiaba el alma y permitía ver el paisaje, cada vez más surrealista. Desde el tercer torreón, aparte de las enormes cataratas, se podía ver el cielo, que estaba teñido en una miscelánea de colores suaves. Al fondo de la estancia, una silueta miraba juguetona los paisajes de idilio que la altura brindaba. Aunque todos los caballeros se quedaron mirando, sólo uno de ellos pudo poner nombre a la sombra. Una voz pronunció su nombre: -¡Alecto!- pero no fue precisamente Sila el que lo hizo.

La jovencita jugaba balanceándose sobre la baranda que como hasta el momento, unía una columna con otra de las muchas que allí había. Sus brazos, a pesar de estar haciendo fuerza para evitar que se desequilibrara se mostraban delicados y delgados. Una túnica, aún si cabe más empapada que la de su hermana Egaria cubría el cuerpo de la niña en un color rosado. Por culpa de la delgada prenda tan sólo se podían apreciar a excepción de los desnudos bracitos, una parte de los tobillos, y sus pies, que vestían un tipo de sandalia negra y se ataban entrelazándose por encima de la parte que el vestido dejaba ver. Su rostro, nada más oír la llamada de la imponente mujer se desvió del horizonte para mirarla a ella. Su cabello negro estaba completamente mojado, y dinámico, se disponía a posarse pesado sobre sus hombros sin dejar adivinar si era liso u ondulado. La palidez de la tez de Erinia era tal que sus ojos, ya a distancia resaltaban su color verdoso como la esmeralda más bella del mundo, pero su sonrisa no tenía semejante. Tan alegre estaba que tras sus delgados y rosáceos labios dejaba ver una parte de sus paletas que parecían enfermas por su color marfil casi totalmente blanco.

-¿Qué quieres, hermana?- Alecto usó su delicada voz una vez que estaba ya junto a ella entre los caballeros védicos. -Como ya sabes, el señor Soma despertará en breve de su letargo.- La diferencia de tonos, de cuerpo y de personalidad era tan distinta entre ellas que parecía mentira que realmente guardaran un vínculo de sangre.

-Así es¿qué debo hacer?-

-Preocúpate por avisar a Tisífone. Después quiero que subas a los aposentos de Soma con ella. Vestíos con los atuendos ceremoniales, no lo olvidéis.-

-Así será.- Tras la respuesta afirmativa de la pequeña, ordeno a Sila que la acompañara mientras revelaba una sonrisa sagaz. Sin esperar a que el caballero de armadura rosada protestara, Egaria continuó andando y guiando a los demás guerreros. Simétricas, un poco más lejos de donde el techo se acababa, tras las tres pilastras que lo sustentaban, se podían apreciar dos escaleras cristalinas que tocaban el cielo con sus peldaños traslúcidos. En dos minutos escasos, tan solo quedaban en la estancia Sila y la pequeña Erinia.

Se escuchaban con claridad las corrientes de aire que azotaban el lugar. En la tercera torre, la temperatura debía ser más baja, porque el caballero del deseo notaba los efectos de las ventiscas en su propia piel.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó a la chiquilla. -No. El frío no es algo que nosotras tres sintamos. Tampoco el calor.- añadió. -¿Tú sí?-

-Sólo un poquito…- Sus palabras sonaron mientras eran guiadas por el vaho. -Deberíamos ir a buscar a tu hermana.-

Los dos comenzaron a descender por las escaleras que llevaban a esa tercera cúspide. -¿Sabes por qué Egaria me ha dejado ir contigo…?-

-No lo sé, pero a mí me parece bien. El caso es que esta mañana se dio cuenta que no había estado en mi habitación.-

-¿Sabe que estuviste en mi palacio?- Sila mostró preocupación. Tan sólo le acarrearía problemas el que una de las tres furias supiera que había entablado amistad con Erinia. Cuando llegaron a la segunda torre. Estaba todo paralizado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- El viento ya no corría por la estancia y se podía apreciar una cosmoenergía bastante grande por el lugar. Su olor era desagradable, puesto que parecía ser encendido por la propia muerte. Un resplandor dorado desvió la mirada de Sila.

-¡Quién eres tú?-

-Así que lo que me dijo mi buen compañero era cierto…- La voz del enigmático personaje que se ubicaba en un lateral de la estancia estaba rota. Era totalmente aguda. El tipo en cuestión vestía una armadura dorada, con marcas azules en su coraza. Tras su brillante armadura, se ocultaba el cuerpo de un hombre, que tras unas mayas azules, debía oscilar entre unos veinticinco años. Su cabello también era azulado, aunque mucho más oscuro que su ropa.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- Sila alzó su guardia. -Tan sencillo como seguir el rastro de las estrellas fugaces.- El extraño enemigo del védico se presentó como Máscara de Muerte, pero no añadió ningún dato más salvo el nombre del compañero que mencionó por primera vez la estrella fugar que había sido vista a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un santuario que al parecer, ocupa toda una montaña… menos mal que he podido llegar hasta aquí sin tener que acabar con ninguno de tus compañeros.- El caballero de Cáncer era tan presuntuoso como siempre. -Deberías marcharte, no me gustaría tener que matarte…- El guerrero del deseo se puso serio. -Sin embargo, compañero, no lo haré. ¡Acabaré contigo y con quien se oponga en mi camino!- Sin saber por qué estaba Máscara mortal allí, Sila se concentró. Aunque su oponente hubiera cedido a marcharse, el védico no habría podido dejarle ir. Él ya había visto demasiado e incluso podía meter las narices donde no debiera. Ahora caía en por qué Egaria le mandó acompañar a su hermana.

-Erinia, tú ve a avisar a tu hermana. No salgáis de su habitación hasta que no vaya yo a por vosotras.- Ambos lo sabían. El enfrentamiento era inminente…


	5. 5 Dioses, furia y miseria

Parte 5: Dioses, furia y miseria

La puerta que había tras Sila se cerró. Erinia ya estaba a salvo… La muchacha ya debía estar corriendo por los inmensos corredores de la segunda torre. El caballero del deseo estaba frente al guerrero aliado de la diosa Atenea, cuyos propósitos no eran otros que los de la propia curiosidad. Ignorando su identidad, Sila le cuestionó.

-¿A quién sirves?-

-Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.- Tras la risotada de Máscara de Muerte, dio un par de pasos sin bajar su guardia.-Después de todo, tú debes ser un guardián de este sitio.- Cáncer analizó a su futuro adversario: su objetivo no era otro que derrotarle, aunque sabía que tras descubrir un santuario como ese su misión debía ser la de informar.

-Como ya te dije antes, soy Máscara mortal de Cáncer.- Finalmente, se puso en guardia.

-Caballero védico de soma, soy Sila, custodio del deseo y la apetencia sexual.- La voz de Sila tomó un ápice de seriedad.

Sin más explicaciones, el caballero dorado saltó por encima de su oponente, el cual se retiró sin esfuerzo. Máscara mortal continuó atacando con sus rápidos golpes, pero ninguno encajó en el poderoso védico, que como el viento los huía todos. Alzando su puño, lo hundió en pleno estomago del sádico intruso, pero se dio cuenta de algo desagradable a la vez que encajaba en pleno pecho la patada que su enemigo le lanzó para escaparse de él dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Sila chocó de espaldas contra el encharcado suelo y no se hizo demasiado daño por su armadura. Al levantar, se dio cuenta que el golpe que dio no tuvo ni un poquito de su poder real.

-¿Acaso, caballero intruso, me has hechizado?-

-¿Ese es todo tu poder?- Máscara mortal comenzó a reír sonoramente. -Si es así, no me vas a divertir mucho.- La respuesta que el védico obtuvo sirvió para que notara que su enemigo no tenía ni idea de la real potencia que tenía y no podía usar.

Levantando casi sin esfuerzo, Sila alzó a Cáncer del suelo con su temblor aéreo, y casi cuando iba a recibir las destructoras ráfagas el dorado, cayó.

-Maldición… No puedo usar mi poder…- A pesar de todo, el amanerado caballero trató de mantener su sangre fría, aunque cuando vio que la escasa velocidad que ofrecía su adversario bastaba para sorprenderle, comprendió que alguien estaba reteniendo su cosmoenergía.

-¡Maldita sea!- Tras el quejido, como por arte de magia, Cáncer golpeó la frente de Sila, el cual se desequilibró sólo para recibir otro golpe en sus piernas que acabó por precipitarle al suelo. Una vez mojada su cara, pudo ver que estaba herido mientras pensaba todo el tiempo que llevaba sin ver su propia sangre. Tenía una pequeña brecha en su cabeza, que aunque no muy peligrosa, brotaba ese líquido que tanto hipnotizaba al védico cuando no era suyo. La impotencia se empezaba a introducir en sus sentimientos mientras Máscara mortal alzaba su brazo derecho.

-¡Feliz viaje al infierno!- Con un gesto cruel acabó su intervención, mientras alzaba su voz.

-¡Ondas del Hades, ondas infernales!-

Un trueno que se movía en forma de espiral iba a estrellarse contra el cuerpo del caballero local que consiguió moverse un poco, recibiendo el impacto en su hombro. Afortunadamente, no notó los efectos del mismo gracias a su resistente armadura rosada, la cual se agrietó un poquito.

En el instante en que Sila volvió a ponerse de pie, notó que todo le daba vueltas. No sólo controlaban su cosmoenergía, sino que le estaban drenando poco a poco su vida. A los segundos de descansar mientras Máscara mortal reía, la puerta por donde había entrado Erinia se volvió a abrir. La pequeña estaba detrás de su hermana, a la que intentaba detener agarrándola por su vestido.

-¡Hermana, el señor Sila nos ha dicho que esperemos! ¡No podemos ignorarle!- A pesar de ello, la mujer, no tan alta como Egaria, aunque sí más bella se postró en mitad de la estancia.

-Os… os dije que… me esperarais.- La voz del védico estaba algo gastada. La pequeña Erinia observó perpleja cómo el que para ella era su caballero sangraba por la frente. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima cuando notó lo que debía estar sintiendo Sila.

-No os preocupéis… a… acabaré con él.- Máscara mortal se regocijaba de su supuesta fortaleza carcajeándose de las palabras del védico. Euralia se opuso. No podía permitir que uno de sus caballeros sufriera. Cuando la chica comenzó a liberar su terrible poder, una voz la detuvo.

-¡No! ¡He dicho que este es mío!- Sila ya no mostraba esos rasgos amanerados que siempre traía consigo, y su aparente serenidad se había hundido tanto como para que le costara mantenerse en pie.

-Sila… por favor…- La asustada voz de Erinia, mirándole mientras daba la espalda a Cáncer le hizo notar un calor por dentro. El caballero del deseo abrió sus ojos, se dio media vuelta y clavó su mirada en el pecho del dorado. Cerrando su puño, se lanzó al ataque con su velocidad habitual y sin ningún bloqueo de energía. Cuando impactó en la coraza de Máscara de Muerte, saltó volando unos metros hacia atrás a causa del impacto. -Ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz sin nadie que bloquee mi energía.- Los labios del caballero se colorearon en un azul oscuro y su piel palideció hasta el blanco. Emanando un aura tan alba como su tez gritó. -¡Aura invernal! Tras el conjuro, el líquido que bañaba el suelo de la estancia, se congeló reteniendo los pies del dorado. Seguidamente, una lluvia de gotas congeladas mas las del ataque, aún más solidificadas y afiladas fueron cortando a su oponente, que emitiendo gritos de dolor, sufrimiento y agonía cayó sobre los pocos fragmentos que se despidieron de su armadura. El ataque no había acabado hasta que la zona del suelo congelada explotó en mil pedazos sobre el cuerpo del zodiacal guerrero, que no tuvo tiempo ni de mostrar su cosmoenergía. Yacía sobre el suelo inconsciente sin saber qué vendría a continuación.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, hasta los rasgos del victorioso. -Lo siento, alguien manipuló mi poder.- Secando la sangre de su frente, Sila miró a sus protegidas. Debemos encaminarnos a la cuarta torre, ya casi es la hora. La pequeña Erinia le impidió avanzar por unos instantes para abrazarle. Lo había pasado muy mal al verle herido cuando su hermana mayor irrumpió en la sala. -Gracias, Erinia. Tú encendiste mi cosmos…- añadió el védico mientras correspondía el abrazo. La bella Euralia no asimilaba la explosión de energía que acababa de ver, pero todavía era peor cuando pensó en que aquello no era ni mucho menos el séptimo sentido liberado en el caballero. Por unos segundos, se había estremecido toda la imponente estructura.

Era casi por la tarde, y en el santuario alguien se movía raudo en las proximidades de la quinta casa, la de Leo. Milo entró corriendo a toda prisa seguido del todavía maltrecho Cletus.

-¡Aioria! ¿Dónde está Máscara mortal?- El tono de Escorpio era aparte de agotado, preocupante. Volvió a repetir su pregunta reiterando el nombre del desaparecido. -¡En su casa no hay guardián!- Finalmente, la silueta de un hombre alto y fuerte apareció.

-Me alegra ver que hayáis vuelto sanos, pero os habéis retrasado.-

-Se nos olvidó rescatar a alguien tras derrotar al caballero que allí había y tuvimos que volver.- Cletus fue sincero. -¡Hey! Era nuestro secreto…- Milo se decepcionó, pero volvió a preguntar por Cáncer.

-Unas horas tras vuestra marcha, el caballero desapareció sin dejar rastro…-

-Me pareció percibir antes una energía terrible y he pensado que Máscara mortal podía haber tenido problemas…- Milo estaba realmente preocupado por su compañero, aunque nunca se habían llevado muy bien.

-Tranquilo amigo. En caso de que le haya pasado algo, me ocuparé yo mismo.- Ambos sospechaban de que había un gran problema, sin embargo, le había tocado a Leo guardar la calma. -Le encontraremos.-

-No habría razón de preocuparse así si no hubiera ningún problema.- Una voz distinta y muy varonil resonó entre los muros de la agobiante casa del León. Tras unos segundos apareció Saga, el poderoso caballero de Géminis, que lucía una armadura más brillante que nunca.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Milo sentía lo que su compañero de la tercera casa. Entre los dos, consiguieron convencer a Aioria, que comentó algo sobre Camus.

-¿No recordáis cuando Camus habló de la estrella que había visto en el horizonte?- Ambos oyentes asintieron al unísono uno con su voz y otro agitando su cabeza. -Creo que nuestro compañero partió a ver de qué se trataba, pero no pidió consentimiento a nadie.-

-Tras abandonar la casa de géminis, pude sentir que un cosmos muy parecido al de Máscara mortal desaparecía. Imagina cuál no fue mi sorpresa al ver que no estaba en su casa…- Milo explicaba a sus compañeros el presentimiento que tenía. Saga ubicándose entre todos sus compañeros, comenzó a hablar. -Todos sabemos lo que a ese estúpido maníaco le encanta meter las narices donde no le llaman. Deberíamos avisar a Atenea, ¿no?- Tras la oportunidad que había concedido Zeus a los caballeros dorados de revivir, Saga se había convertido en el más devoto de todos los santos. Sin perder tiempo se encaminó hacia los aposentos de la diosa.

No llevaba el guerrero de Géminis más de diez metros recorridos cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar enérgicamente. Cletus perdió el equilibrio y cayó a los brazos de un Aioria que impidió que se golpease contra el suelo. Con un poco de ayuda, todos mantuvieron el equilibrio durante aquel minuto infernal. Tras el enorme seísmo, todo quedó en silencio, susurrante mensajero del pánico que se podía tocar entre los muros del santuario.

-¿No crees que aquí pasa algo?- Aioria se dirigió al que falsificó su apariencia por la del viejo patriarca en el pasado. Saga le miró profundamente. -¡Acompañadme hasta los aposentos de la diosa!- Los cuatro aliados de la justicia corrieron rumbo a la casa de Virgo.

En las montañas del Parnaso, todo se seguía moviendo. Sila seguía subiendo escaleras junto a Erinia y Euralia. Sin parar de correr, y con esfuerzo pues estaba cansado, hablaba a la mayor de las hermanas. -¿Este temblor significa algo?- La joven acompañante tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. -El último caballero védico ha sido reconocido. El cuarto torreón se está terminando de formar sólo para complacer a nuestro señor Soma.- El védico sentía una especie de temor por el dios. Nunca había visto ni tan sólo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sabía que su poder era más que equiparable a su cosmoenergía máxima. Mientras pisaba suelo de la tercera torre, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Pasa algo, Sila?- Alecto veía más raro de lo normal al guerrero. -Tranquila, es sólo que creo que algo no va bien…-

-¿Por?- Tisífone no pudo aguantar la curiosidad. -Dime, tú que debes saber más que yo. ¿Qué pasó realmente con Soma y los dioses del Olimpo?-

-Tú lo sabes, le sellaron…- A pesar de que esa era la misma versión que Sila había escuchado, no estaba conforme. Si era así, ¿por qué se podía oler el odio antes incluso de que su señor renaciera? Cuando el caballero cuestionó con eso a la semi-diosa, ella no hizo otra cosa que suspirar. -Alecto, camina tú sola hasta el cuarto torreón. Aún debe faltar hasta el cambio.- La niña sin reprochar subió las escaleras de cristal que no se sustentaban sino en el aire para llegar al lugar donde renacería el dios. Ahora Sila y Euralia estaban solos.

El caballero rosado mostró su espalda a la chica. Aquél día no se había puesto capa. y no se arrepintió de ello por algo que sólo él pensaba.

-¿Por qué dudas ahora de Soma?-

-¡No estoy dudando de Soma! ¡Sólo digo que todo esto es muy extraño! Sila estaba furioso en el centro de aquella estancia circular. Mechas de su cabello le tapaban la cara. -Explícame tus sospechas…- Parpadeando varias veces, Sila miró a la chica y abrió su boca para hablar.

-Me resulta terriblemente raro que me manden a acompañar a tu hermana y aparezca un caballero que casi me derrota después de que alguien retuviera mi cosmoenergía. Me resulta raro que justo cuando el guerrero cae inconsciente, aparezca Exeo y se lo lleve a su palacete y lo que se lleva la palma de todo esto es que… haya un ambiente tan lleno de furia y odio justo antes de que despierte Soma cuando se supone que este lugar debería estar cargado de buenas vibraciones.- El caballero se relajó mientras criticaba sus dudas. Tras eso, siguió hablando. -¿Qué ocultáis vosotras las furias?- La bella Euralia abrazó a Sila. -No dudes, tú sabes que si pasara algo, serías el primero en saberlo, al menos por mi parte…- El aliado del dormido dios siempre se había calmado en los brazos de aquella mujer y aquella vez no fue la excepción. -Perdona…-

Todo estaba más calmado ahora que Sila tenía donde apoyar su cabeza. Como era habitual, la segunda dama de Soma, guardiana de la primera torre en la que no estaban olía a aquello que siempre había encandilado al amanerado guerrero: a flores.

-Siento que el guerrero visitante te haya sorprendido así. Tendrías que haber visto como entró mi dulce hermanita a donde yo estaba.- El védico sólo escuchaba sin separarse de los brazos de la furia. -Creo que ella te quiere.- Al oír esas palabras, Sila comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Había algo que no deseaba que nadie notase. Euralia, le susurró unas palabras al oído.

-Sin embargo, mi amor, yo sé que tú sólo me amas a mí.- Tras acabar de hablar, besó a su compañero con ternura, a pesar de que ella no recibió nada a cambio.

Los labios del guerrero habían sido besados por tantas damas seducidas por su encanto que no le extrañó nada oír que Erinia también le amaba. No en vano era caballero del deseo, pero esta vez, él no deseaba volver a pasar un mal trago. En todo el santuario de Soma se comentaba la oscura historia de la vida de Sila desde el momento en que llegó. Desde entonces habían pasado ya siete años y algo más. El guerrero no quería recordar aunque le era imposible.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Euralia estaba preocupada por su hombre. Se alejó unos pasos del védico.

Los ojos del apuesto joven la miraron y no pudieron ver otra cosa que una mujer por la cual se sentía atraído. Siempre le habían gustado las chicas de pelo rubio y ojos claros, además, el cuerpo de esta era justo como el de sus idilios. Curvas tenues pero no desapercibidas, daban forma a su silueta. El caballero contuvo el arrebato que pasó por su cuerpo tras el beso de la muchacha. Cuando acabó de tranquilizarse, ambos siguieron los pasos que la pequeña Erinia había tomado minutos antes. El poderoso luchador pensó irónicamente en la única de las tres hermanas que no le había besado. Confiaba en su secreto…

En la cúspide del último torreón nada era normal. Erinia se acercó sin hacer ruido a su hermana mayor. Egaria acarició la cara de la pequeña con la palma de su mano.

Los caballeros védicos estaban alejados de las escaleras de cristal, en la última parte de la surrealista estancia, que, a diferencia de las otras, presentaba una planta rectangular con cuatro rellanos. Había que subir un pequeño rastro de escaleras para llegar de uno a otro, hasta que finalmente, se accedía a la parte honda: los aposentos de Soma.

El lugar estaba cerrado por muros de mármol coloreado por betas arco iris, y en el fondo de la estancia, un inmenso balcón ocupaba uno de los lados de la estructura rectangular. El suelo presentaba un aspecto cálido, bañado también por colores suaves que se entremezclaban entre sí para formar imágenes de hombres y mujeres. Si bien el techo, abovedado en todo su esplendor estaba sustentado por columnas verde esmeralda, casi en el último cuarto del mismo, una inmensa cúpula mostraba su esplendor con infinidad de pinturas mitológicas. Ninguno de los retratos era normal. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban hechos para degradar a los dioses legendarios.

Bajo la cúpula, un lecho adornado con toda clase de flores y sábanas rojizas abrigaba un cuerpo que de pálido parecía inerte. En la inmensidad de la sala, un grupo de asientos que parecían sacados de una catedral cristiana daban un toque siniestro. Los guerreros del dormido dios meditaban sentados, aunque había huecos para los que aún no estaban presentes. Las semidiosas se acercaron al reducido grupo. Letheus recordó que su buen amigo había partido con Erinia y no estaba ahora con ella. No pudo evitar la pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Sila?- Si por algo no se pudo callar el castaño era por que antes había sentido el cosmos de un guerrero. -Sila vendrá pronto.- Respondió la hermana mayor sin dejar hablar a Alecto. -No os debéis preocupar por él, ha demostrado ser muy fuerte…- añadió. La tarde estaba cayendo y también se retrasaban Tadeus y Agni.

No pasaron más de dos minutos desde que todo había quedado en silencio cuando apareció el sutil Sila con Egaria. Sin saludar ni hablar, tomó asiento junto a Letheus. Parecía algo cansado, pero era normal después de los sustos que se había llevado. Mientras esperaba a sus dos últimos compañeros, comenzó a pensar… Su cabeza no hacía más que preocuparse por lo que pasaría después de que su señor despertara. Al menos lo que había sentido de él no le agradó en absoluto.

Una rotunda voz rompió la calma: -¡Aquí está el último caballero védico!- Todos se giraron. La voz la había dado Tadeus, que acompañaba a un maltrecho aunque sonriente Agni. Ya estaban los seis, y sólo les quedaba comenzar el viejo ritual que según Egaria, despertaría al dios de su ya largo sueño. Cuando todo comenzó, el véspero ya alumbraba el cielo, que perdía sus últimas pinceladas añiles.

No demasiado lejos del cuarto torreón, un cuerpo herido estaba suspendido mediante un extraño tipo de hilos en el aire. Los hilos se aferraban duramente a dos columnas. Tras salir de su aturdimiento, pudo recordar la silueta del que le había tendido aquella trampa. Tras ser derrotado por Sila, alguien le había arrastrado hasta un oscuro y tenebroso palacete y le había amenazado con acabar con su vida si no accedía a su chantaje. Tras que máscara mortal forcejeara casi sin energía con aquellos finos, pero sólidos hilos recordó el consejo de quien lo había dejado allí. Según le había dicho, era mejor que no se moviera, puesto que el conjuro bajo el que estaba sometido actuaba con el movimiento desgarrando los órganos internos y lo que se le pusiera delante. Tratando de usar su cosmos, recibió una terrible descarga eléctrica. Se dio cuenta de que el ataque que le habían hecho era inexpugnable. Pensó en cómo mandar un aviso a sus dorados compañeros: Ahora ellos eran su última esperanza.

En el momento en que Cáncer volvió a decaer, un grupo de cosmoenergías terribles se empezó a notar. Todas estaban equilibradas, y eran incluso más potentes que la de los caballeros de Atenea. Una enormísima columna de luz blanca se elevaba al cielo, y desde donde estaba el secuestrado guerrero, lo pudo presenciar todo. Durante más de un minuto, los poderes de aquellas personas no cesaron, sino que aumentaron. Al cabo de un rato, aquello cesó para dejar de dar paso a otro seísmo. Aquello ya venía siendo habitual en el Santuario del Parnaso.

En el cuarto torreón, los seis caballeros védicos que rodeaban el lecho rojizo dejaron de emitir energía. Un aura tan alba como la inocencia de un niño envolvía al ser que dormía en la sala. Nadie percibía más que una presencia lejana como si alguien tratara de regresar en sí. Tanto los caballeros como las furias clavaron su mirada en aquella persona, que lentamente, abrió sus ojos dejando entrever un color extraño en su Iris. Nadie pudo describirlo. Jamás lo habían visto antes. Parecía todos, pero a la vez ninguno. En pocos segundos, un brillo profundo inundó su mirada, y se esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. Aún estaba tumbado, pero los seis guerreros se arrodillaron ante él. Con la sutileza máxima, se incorporó hasta que sus desnudos pies rozaron el frío suelo.

-Al fin…- Un susurro estremeció a todos presentes. La voz de aquel dios sonaba tan delicada como imponente. Decidido, el dios levantó sin demora y caminó por delante de sus súbditos hasta poder mirar por el balcón de la estancia. Cuando Soma daba la espalda a todos, Agni levantó su mirada automáticamente para ver la silueta de su señor, tan alto y varonil como había pensado. De repente, un dolor de cabeza le hizo gritar desconsolado.

-Nadie te dijo que pudieras mirarme todavía…- La gracia de las palabras de Soma fue evidente. Tras que el caballero de verde armadura volviera a bajar la vista indignado, Egaria se acercó al dios con sus hermanas. Finalmente, el misterioso dejó ver su rostro con claridad y ordenó a sus guerreros que levantasen y le miraran.

-Soy vuestro dios, veneradme y adoradme. La más mínima de vuestras faltas acabará con vuestra vida, sin embargo, un éxito supondrá un premio para vosotros: la tranquilidad y la armonía…- Los rasgos del recién levantado no correspondían con su forma de hablar tan fría, refinada y prepotente.

La mirada del personaje era firme, aunque afeminada. Su tez parecía suave y ganaba en belleza incluso al mismísimo Adonis. Su cabello no era largo, aunque sí revoltoso ya que sus ondas se movían con el viento mostrando el rojo oscuro de su matiz. Nadie podía deducir su edad puesto que era inmortal. Sólo vestía con una toga blanca. A pesar de su pura beldad, emanaba maldad. Olía a terror. Aquello era lo que Sila se había estado temiendo… Un dios que podía partir el mismo cielo en dos con una de sus palabras.

-¿Dónde están mis damas?- Cuestionó la deidad que estaba siendo observada por todos. Egaria reaccionó y dejó a todos los que en la catedral estaban. Al parecer buscaba a alguien.

-Los palcos están bastante solitarios si no hay nadie que toque música para mí.- Soma miró a su élite de caballeros. Su mirada quedó detenida en el guerrero del deseo.

-¿Así que has sido atacado? ¿Cómo ha sucedido, Sila?-

-Me cogió por sorpresa. Además, alguien retuvo tu energía.- El joven hablaba con sumo respeto. -Sin embargo, ese alguien no era el caballero en sí.-

-Sila, tráeme a ese tipo. Es un guerrero de Atenea y algo me dice que podremos sacar provecho de la situación.- Sin más remedio, el muchacho de cabello negro comenzó a caminar a través de la estancia para bajar las escaleras de cristal.

Cuando se encontró en el tercer torreón se detuvo y miró por el gran balcón. De nuevo, estaba completamente mojado. Cerró sus ojos y recordó algo que le hizo mostrar un rostro melancólico y algo nostálgico. Mientras abría los ojos, dudó sobre el poder del dios. –Si realmente fuera un dios, sabría por qué soy su sirviente. Pero por otro lado, su poder es inconmensurable. No sé qué creer.-

El muchacho emprendió el camino. A cada paso que daba, un ardor interno se hacía presente. Sila no debía ser el caballero que era. Recordó uno de esos días lluviosos que tanto le gustaban:

Estaba caminando por el bosque cercano a la ciudad Parnase, en el cual se decía que una entidad mágica habitaba. Por aquel entonces no era más que un niño de unos doce años decidido a encontrar a la supuesta criatura. Decepcionado por otro fracaso y calado hasta los huesos, se tumbó en la hierba al lado de una pequeña laguna. Tras quedarse dormido, fue despertado por la caricia de alguien. Sila abrió sus ojos para ver una mujer bellisima de cabello plateado. No llevaba ropa, y sin embargo su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de un tipo de resplandor blanquecino. La mujer no se presentó.

-¿Quién eres?- El niño se sorprendió por la presencia y el aura que emitía. La dama ayudó a Sila a levantar. -Tú, nacido de una musa, eres grande.- La voz entraba directamente en la cabeza del chico. -Algún día, recibirás el tesoro de alguien amado por ti, pero cuando llegue el momento, sufrirás como nunca antes lo habías hecho. He sido encomendada por alguien que no recuerdas para protegerte.- A pesar de no saber si podía ser escuchado, el muchachito preguntó por ese alguien con unos ojos llorosos. Estaba asustado. -Hijo de la más bella dama, tu poder no tendrá límites. Serás protegido por el deseo.- El espíritu del bosque abrazó a Sila y desapareció.

No habían pasado más de dos días desde aquello cuando el niño notó algo extraño en su interior. Le dolía el corazón al mirarla y sus ojos se volvían llorosos. Sabía que lo que comenzaba a sentir no podía ser sino un pecado mortal, pero no existía nada más para él que la catedral de sus anhelos: lo que llenaba de vida el pecho de aquella niña.

Despertando de su visión, ya estaba en el interior del palacete de Exeo y podía ver el cuerpo de un hombre. Debía ser el que le atacó por la mañana… Cuando estaba a un metro de él, notó la penetrante mirada del desconocido.

-Me han dicho que te lleve conmigo hasta la cúspide.- Sila trató de eliminar cualquier rasgo de humanidad. Con los ojos vacíos, y un par de movimientos, cortó los hilos que habían sostenido a Cáncer, que arremetió brutalmente contra el suelo.

El dorado levantó con la ayuda del que era su enemigo, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia. Estaba tremendamente cansado y sabía que en esas circunstancias no tenía posibilidades.

-¿A… a dónde dices que me llevas?

-Un poco más arriba de donde nos peleamos. ¿Recuerdas?- Como una nube de imágenes, Máscara mortal lo vio. Ya habían comenzado a andar. El guerrero preso lamentaba su intromisión en el lugar. Debía haber avisado a sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la torre primera, Euralia se acercó a ambos.

-Soma os espera junto a Agni.- La mirada de la chica era tierna, pero sólo dirigida hacia el más bello de los dos. El que había demostrado su valor antes. -¿Y sabes qué quiere?- Sila parecía algo escéptico. -Me da miedo ese hombre…- A pesar de que cargó el mensaje de ironía, cosa impropia en él, ocultaba la pura verdad. La chica se acercó para ver al herido Cáncer.

-Él no es un hombre, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Centrando sus ojos el los del maltrecho aliado de Atenea, suspiró: -Este hombre no sabe lo que le espera. Creo que sería mejor que muriera.- Euralia dio un suspiro de frustración. Al igual que la pequeña Erinia, ella había crecido sin violencia y le resultaba doloroso ver el dolor de una forma tan próxima, sin embargo, el poder que ocultaba la furia no era en absoluto sutil. Tan sólo prefería no usarlo, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando apareció el ahora medio muerto.

-Sila, quiero verte luego, aquí mismo…- Cerró sus ojos, y no pudo hacer lo que ella hubiera querido. -Hay algo que añoro de ti.- añadió.

Los caballeros continuaron su ascenso por las torres, y tras múltiples escaleras y zonas plagadas de viento y agua, de soledad y miedo, llegaron al cuarto torreón. Al fondo, una silueta tenebrosa rasgaba el horizonte. La noche había empezado a mostrar su esplendor.

-Al fin has llegado, Sila. Acércate con el infeliz.- Lo que más imponía del dios era su voz, que partió el silencio con el tono macabro de sus palabras. Cuando el guerrero de cabello negro llegó al transepto se detuvo, soltando delicadamente a su enemigo. Dando pasos lentos, pero firmes, se acercó a su compañero Agni, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que hacían parecer al extraño torreón una iglesia católica.

Sila no pudo evitar mirar arriba cuando oyó las delicadas voces de un coro de féminas. Todas y cada una de ellas envolvían la estancia con su voz aterciopelada desde los palcos que casi rozaban la bóveda de crucería. Soma se dio media vuelta. Lucía una toga negra decorada en el cuello con algo parecido al oro. El cabello del dios estaba ahora ordenado, pero seguía ondulado hasta el cuello. Estaba claro que en el tiempo que no había estado allí, el imponente misterioso había cambiado su imagen a la que debía tener el mismo día en que fue embrujado.

El dios se agachó con delicadeza y tocó con sus frías manos la cara de Máscara de la muerte. El brillo de sus ojos le hipnotizó.

-¿Dónde está el santuario de esa Atenea?- Cáncer no respondió. Aquello incentivó la ira de Soma, que le levantó con una sola mano, y sin hacer un movimiento más rápido que otro, lo lanzó por los aires. -¡Nadir creciente!- Tras el grito de Soma, una esfera de oscuridad retuvo al caballero en las alturas mientras parecía golpearle una y otra vez. Finalmente, quedó suspendido en el aire gracias a la telequinesia del pelirrojo, que aumentó la velocidad de caída contra el suelo para hacer que sus consecuencias fueran mayores. Tras el terrible impacto, Máscara mortal no se podía mover.

-Agni, arrástralo hasta aquí.- El védico obedeció y comenzó a moverle. El dorado iba dejando un hilo de sangre conforme cambiaba de posición. El caballero de armadura verde le dejó a los pies del dios, el cual pisó procurando no hacerle más daño su mano.

-Esto es lo que pasa a los que no desean que nuestra sociedad sea la reinante en el mundo.- La calma regresó a Soma, que movió su mano de forma que el moribundo pudiera ver el gesto. Los ojos del dorado se apagaron al igual que el brillo de su armadura. -Levantadle…- Los caballeros védicos le levantaron para que el dios le hablara.

-Dime ahora dónde está el santuario de esa Atenea. Sabes que no te puedes sublevar contra mí.- Aunque Cáncer no lo deseaba, las palabras le salieron de la boca de una forma casi automática.

-E… en las inmediaciones de Atenas, el santuario… cerca del coliseo… Uuugghhh…-

-Muy bien. Ahora ya sabes qué debes hacer. Quiero que ataques junto a Agni y Sila el santuario esta noche.- Tras el comentario, el corazón del delicado Sila se encogió de nervios.

-Señor, ¿sólo nosotros dos?-

-Así es. Contaréis con la ayuda de este desgraciado. Después de mi hechizo, podéis estar seguros de que no os traicionará-

-Señor Soma, nuestros enemigos serán numerosos. ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo?- Agni presentó todos sus respetos con su sola forma de hablar, pero después, se dirigió con desprecio a Cáncer.

-Desgraciado, contesta a tu nuevo señor. ¿Cuántos caballeros de Atenea sois?-

-Tranquilo, Agni. El número de caballeros no importa. Como máximo tendréis que encarar a tipos como este. ¿Acaso, Sila, tuviste tú problemas?-

-De ninguna forma… señor.- Sila siguió hablando. -Pero le recuerdo que algo retuvo mi energía.-

-Imaginaciones tuyas, Sila. Llevaos a este inmundo servidor de lo soez con vosotros.- A pesar de que la armadura de Cáncer estaba agrietada y medio destrozada, Soma consiguió repararla poniendo su mano en una de las hombreras, además, el cuerpo del manipulado hombre borró sus heridas con el mismo conjuro. -Partid cuando la noche esté cerrada totalmente y herid a Atenea con el elixir. Supongo que ya sabéis qué pretendo…- Aunque ninguno comprendía demasiado bien las ideas del dios, los tres guerreros caminaron y se prepararon para lo que les esperaría en aquella misión.

Mientras tanto, Soma volvió a mirar por el balcón-ábside a la luna, casi tan grande que parecía poder ser tocada con la mano. Alzó su brazo para hacer como que la acariciaba.

-Finalmente, mi venganza será ejecutada. La vida más pura y bella que alguien pueda anhelar dejará de ser utópica tras que la última encarnación de los dioses en la tierra sea eliminada. Espero que pueda divertirme. El indudablemente todopoderoso caminó para sentarse en su nuevo trono dorado y se deleitó hasta el éxtasis con los cantos de las dulces mujeres que lucían sus voces.


	6. 6 El asalto al santuario dormido

Parte 6: El asalto al santuario dormido 

El tercer torreón mostraba una apariencia vacía y tenebrosa nada comparable a la que lucía por la mañana. Tras bajar hasta el segundo, que no parecía menos aterrador, Agni se paró delante de Sila y le miró con unos ojos de preocupación.

-Sila, hay algo que debes saber… Sé que no eres muy amigable, y que apenas nos conocemos, pero sé algo que te incumbe.- Sorprendido, el guerrero más afeminado respondió preocupado:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No puedo hablar aquí, pero no te preocupes ahora. Cuando estemos en Atenas te lo diré. Veámonos en un par de horas en mi palacio. Yo me llevaré a este.- Sila aceptó con un nudo en el estómago. Cuando la sombra de su compañero védico se deshizo por un camino imaginario en el aire estaba solo y tenía miedo, pero no deseaba mostrarlo. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que algo iba mal, pero no sabía qué podía ser.

A pesar de todo lo malo, estando allí, bajo la oscuridad inmensa, se tumbó en el mismo suelo en que aquella mañana había peleado y se pudo relajar. A causa de las gotas de agua que sobrevolaban el sitio y del empapado suelo, en breves segundos ya estaba completamente mojado, aunque no le importaba. Su armadura le había abandonado el cuerpo al quedarse solo, por supuesto a voluntad suya. Ahora llevaba una camisa algo vieja y del mismo tono blancuzco que sus pantalones. Cerró sus ojos y se sintió adormilado. Casi estuvo cinco minutos con los párpados cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, se le paró el corazón del susto al ver una silueta a menos de un metro de él. Se trataba de la pequeña Erinia, que estaba de cuclillas observandole.

Tras el susto que le paralizó, el joven expulsó un suspiro y se quedó mirando a la chiquilla.

-No sabía si llamarle o avisar a mis hermanas, así que me quedé mirándole.-

-No deberías estar fuera tan tarde…- Sila regañó a la niña.

-Pero yo… no sabía que hacer y…- Los dos quedaron en silencio. Tan sólo el viento parecía cantar. Por el contrario de lo que podía parecer, no era un silencio incómodo, sino aliado. Un silencio que invitaba a permanecer en sus brazos. Nadie se movió, tanto Erinia como Sila se quedaron tal y como se habían visto. La niña agachada y el caballero tumbado. Tras varios minutos, Erinia se atrevió a susurrar.

-¿Qué le sucede?- La pequeña parecía extrañada de ver a Sila en aquellas condiciones.

-Desde esta mañana estoy algo… cansado.- Tras escuchar aquello la niña se levantó enérgicamente. Sila pudo ver como se le pegaba al cuerpo el vestidito que llevaba a causa de lo calada que estaba. Aún en la oscuridad, podía ver el color rosáceo de la tela, y por debajo de esta, intuir la figura de la chica. Erinia curvó su espalda hacia delante para agarrar con sus brazos a Sila y tirar de él, aunque no le consiguió mover más de un par de centímetros. A resultado del esfuerzo, Erinia se soltó sin querer de su amigo y cayó de espaldas al agua mientras gritaba una onomatopeya más de frustración que de dolor. El védico no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas a pesar de que llevaba sin hacerlo más de siete años.

-¿Se está riendo de mí?- Preguntó la niña desde el suelo. -¡Claro que no, pequeña!- Sila levantó para ponerse delante de ella y ofrecerle la mano para que se levantara.

-¡Señor Sila, no me mire las piernas cuando me levante! ¿ehh?- Tras el comentario de la pequeña Sila fue incapaz de levantarla con lo que ella cayó al suelo, esta vez salpicándole, mientras que reía otra vez con ganas.

-¡Perdona, no era mi intención! Es solo que se me apetecía reír un rato… Aunque te hayas hecho daño, eres la única que me ha hecho reír en mucho tiempo.- Erinia se levantó sola, muy convencida de que el caballero le miraría las piernas, así que hizo un esfuerzo por que no se le vieran.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que te voy a mirar las piernas…?

-Le vi mirar las de mi hermana esta tarde, y sinceramente, esperaba que lo hiciera conmigo, pero veo que me equivoqué.- El acento de la chica denotaba una cierta decepción. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Sila la miró y removió su pelo con la mano. -Prefiero mirar tus ojos, son más bonitos…-

-¡Qué cosas dice!- La chiquilla estaba ruborizada, pero insistió en que Sila fuera con ella.

-Debo ver a tu hermana…- A pesar de todo, Erinia insistió en que a su hermana no le importaría. La niña quería que fuera a su habitación.

Ambos abrieron la puerta de oscura madera que separaba la idílica torre del corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones de las tres hermanas. Misteriosamente, el agua de la torre no entraba en el pasillo. Parecía un hechizo.

Juntos, caminaron por un pasillo que acababa en un pequeño recibidor.

-La de la izquierda, la de la izquierda.- susurró Erinia cuando vio lo desubicado que estaba el caballero. Trataban de no hacer ruido. Una vez dentro, la pequeña se sentó en una silla mientras decía a su compañero que cerrara la puerta. Cuando Sila cerró la puerta, la habitación se iluminó dejando entrever sus muros, de color anaranjado a causa de las tres velas que permitían ver en la estancia.

-¿Se da cuenta de que ya no estamos mojados?- Era cierto. De alguna manera ya no tenían el cuerpo cubierto de agua y el amanerado joven no se había dado cuenta. Ignorando por un momento el detalle, preguntó cómo había encendido las velas a la niña.

-Eso no se lo voy a decir. Es un secreto.- Mientras Sila la oía, hizo caso al gesto de la chica, que señaló la cama para que se sentara.

La estancia era bastante pequeña, nada parecida a lo que él había imaginado que serían los aposentos de una semi-diosa. De hacho, dentro de la misma tan solo había espacio para una ancha cama, y a su lado, en paralelo al la parte más larga de la cama, un escritorio. Entre ambos muebles, la silla en que Erinia estaba sentada, y tras ella, una ventana con forma arqueada que dejaba ver, sorprendentemente, la parte inferior de la catedral, es decir, los templos de algunos caballeros védicos, entre ellos, el de Sila.

Una vez acomodado, el joven cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la otra. Mientras miraba amistosamente a la niña, le dedicó una sonrisa. -¿Para qué querías que te acompañara?-

-Yo solo quería que viese estos dibujos.- contestó mientras daba un taco de hojas a Sila.

-¿Los has hecho tú todos?- el caballero estaba sorprendido pues había bastantes dibujos, algunos mejor hechos que otros, pero todos obra del mejor artista. Sólo algunos estaban coloreados. En uno de los dibujos aparecía él mismo, postrado en el papel incluso con más belleza de la que él rezaba.

-Pero yo no soy tan guapo…- La chica miró el dibujo y sonriendo, asintió. -La belleza no depende de la cara, sino del corazón.- En aquel momento, el joven recordó que la primera vez que Erinia apareció en su templo, antes de que aquel colosal santuario hubiera emergido lo primero que dijo fue lo guapo que le parecía Sila, el cual respondió con aquella frase.

-Veo que te acuerdas…-

-¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo! Hice el dibujo después de aquello, cuando comprendí que su corazón era realmente bello.- En aquella ocasión, fue Sila el que se sonrojó ante la situación tan incómoda. El joven miró el dibujo que había debajo, pero no le dio tiempo a distinguir exactamente qué era, pues la chiquilla se lo arrancó de la mano poniéndolo bocabajo en su viejo escritorio.

-¡Lo siento, ese es privado!- Pero la mirada de Sila ya no era tierna cuando vio lo que había debajo de la hoja que le había arrancado. En el papel, las líneas delimitadas por los contornos dados por Erinia mostraban un cuerpo en el suelo, al parecer inerte, abrazado por un valiente caballero. El tono de color que presentaba no podía ser más exacto. Todo lúgubre y gris…

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Sila parecía herido. -Es… la historia que me contaste ayer… ¿No te gusta?- La pregunta de Erinia vino a raíz de que notó un cambio de temperamento en su querido protector.

-Sí me gusta, pero…- De nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente, pero Sila mostró por primera vez su debilidad con una lágrima a punto de salir de sus ojos. El caballero levantó de la cama y a punto de salir, fue detenido por las manos de Erinia, que esta vez sí consiguieron impedir que diera el paso que le restaba hasta la puerta.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Dime qué pasa!- La niña parecía preocupada. -No quiero que me veas llorar… sería muy duro para ti, que me consideras tan…- No acabó la frase porque fue abrazado y arrastrado por ella hasta la cama de nuevo. Sentados los dos, Erinia fue la primera en dejar ver sus lágrimas. -¡No quiero que llores! ¡No quiero verte sufrir!-

-Lo siento…-

-¡Dime qué pasa! Desde esta mañana estás… distinto a como yo solía verte todos los días. La pequeña se delató, porque la noche anterior había sido la segunda vez que hablaba con Sila. El triste joven correspondió el abrazo de la chiquilla, y le susurró al oído:

-Lo que has dibujado, pasó en realidad hace siete años.-

Mu estaba despierto, sentado bajo las columnas de la entrada de su templo. La lluvia había comenzado hace cinco minutos y ya olía a tierra mojada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido hace alguna hora. Una cosmoenergía tan poderosa que podía ser equiparable a la de los dioses del Olimpo a los que debía esta segunda vida que le habían otorgado a él y a todos sus compañeros. Como era habitual, su amigo Aldebarán le hacía compañía.

-No te preocupes, Mu. Seguro que hay alguna explicación.-

-La última vez que llovió, desapareció uno de nuestros compañeros. Ahora esta gran energía… ¿Qué estará pasando fuera de este santuario?- El dorado Aries parecía muy preocupado. -¿Viste a Milo cuando entró?- El corpulento Tauro asintió. Caminó hasta el borde del templo y dio unos pasos más lentos hasta que la lluvia comenzó a azotarle.

-Esta lluvia parece como estar triste…-

-Estás en lo cierto.- Despacio, el majestuoso carnero se puso de pie y acompaño a su amigo. Cuando notó las gotas en su cabeza, miró al cielo. Las nubes eran grisáceas, y ciertamente denotaban esa tristeza de un día invernal gracias, sobre todo a los ultimísimos rayos del sol.

-Noviembre.- Comentó Mu mirando al horizonte. -El mes del escorpión.-

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo…- Aldebarán hizo alusión a Milo con una irónica cara de impulsividad característica del ausente. -Espero que podamos celebrarlo.- añadió.

-Lo veo difícil.-

Desde el interior del templo, una voz amistosa saludó a los dorados que todavía estaban bajo el agua. Cuando llegó al exterior del templo, Cletus se extrañó.

-¿Qué hacéis mojándoos?- preguntó sorprendido. -Nos gusta el agua.- Aldebarán trató de disimular su preocupación. -¿Tú a dónde vas, chico?-

-El maestro me dio el día libre porque fue a hablar con Atenea. Al parecer hay algo que no le gusta en absoluto.-

-¿Y dices que Milo está con Atenea?- Mu mostraba serenidad, aunque su mirada no era en absoluto confidente. Bueno, es igual… ¿Verás a Kiki?- Al oír el nombre del alumno de Aries, no pudo evitar molestarse. Cletus nunca se había llevado bien con él… -No creo.- respondió.

-Si le vieras, dile que venga inmediatamente a mi templo…-

-Así será.- refunfuñó.

Cletus corrió con ansias hacia la ciudad del santuario bajando por las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Mu. Ya podía ver el coliseo. En las puertas del semi derrumbado edificio debía ser esperado por alguien. Al pararse en ellas, se refugió bajo el frente abocinado que presentaba la construcción. Se sentó. Al parecer no había llegado nadie, a pesar de que la promesa que le habían hecho decía que todos los días, al caer el sol alguien esperaría por él.

Tras llevar Cletus sentado casi media hora, vio aparecer una silueta a lo lejos. No podía distinguirla bien, pero enseguida contempló que la persona que se acercaba llevaba unos pantalones rojizos y una vieja, aunque bordada camisa blanca. Al refugiarse donde él estaba, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al muchacho.

-¡Cletus! ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de verte y qué miedo de pensar que lo peor podía haber sucedido…!- La voz que había hablado tenía un porte elegante y muy delicado. Sin duda sonaba como una delicada damisela. Cuando se separó del chiquillo, tras besarle varias veces, sonrió.

El rostro de la chica mostraba superficialmente rasgos de una juventud alegre, a pesar de las dificultades que tuvo que pasar para llegar a poder amar al muchacho que ante ella estaba. Su pelo, mojado, parecía rojizo oscuro y sus ojos, con un brillo resplandeciente, marrones.

-¡En serio, cómo te he echado de menos!- Los labios de la joven eran pequeños y delgados, pero la firmeza de sus palabras soberbia. -¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó.

-Bueno, estoy algo magullado, pero he vuelto como te prometí.- Ambos parecían emitir un fulgor ardiente estando tan cerca.

-Ven a casa, pareces cansado.- Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte, y además… estoy…- No se atrevió a continuar. -¡Bueno, ven a casa!- El rubor se hizo presente en ambos, pues no podían cesar de imaginar escenas prohibidas en sus cabezas. -¡Vamos!- La chica tomó la mano de Cletus y le incitó a correr.

La tormenta se hizo más pesada, pero ellos no cesaban de moverse bajo su manto. Las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas y olían a humedad. Los estrechos callejones que tuvieron que cruzar mostraban calidez. La gente debía tener prendida la chimenea, pues todo estaba vacío. Al salir a la avenida principal, la soledad parecía haberles mentido. Todavía algunas personas se dirigían raudas a sus casas y por supuesto, una pareja riendo, se dirigía a un lugar que les brindara intimidad. Cuando los dos muchachos llegaron por fin, una puerta de madera les separaba del calor de un refugio. La chica abrió la puerta y rápidamente se sentó en una butaca antigua.

El lugar era seco y acogedor. Cuando Cletus entró ya estaba encendida la chimenea, que iluminaba tenuemente el saloncito, escuetamente adornado por un par de cuadros y muebles viejos. El joven cerró la puerta.

-¿Y tus padres, Estela?-

-Ellos… no están. Ya sabes que te lo quise decir antes, pero…- Otra vez se sonrojaron ambos. Entonces, Cletus se quedó mirando una foto que había sobre la tallada mesa de la estancia. -Muy bonita cuando eras pequeña.-

-Ya no lo soy… Puedes venir conmigo.- Estela rió tímidamente. -Te eché tanto de menos que incluso te escribí una carta, pero no te la daré.-

-¿Por qué no?- El joven estaba frustrado por que le intentara ocultar algo que le importaba tanto. -¡Muéstramela!-

-¡No lo haré!- La preciosa chica levantó de la butaca para coger algo que había en un cajón. -¡Mira!- Comenzó a correr por toda la casa. Finalmente se encerró en su habitación.

-¡Déjame pasar!- La chica se negó mientras reía e intentaba aguantar los empujones de Cletus, pero al final, no pudo retenerlos y cayó de espaldas en la cama violentamente.

-¡No puedes conmigo! ¡Soy más fuerte!- El joven entró en la habitación y se fijó que su noviecita había esparcido pétalos de rosas por encima y tenía preparadas velas que iluminaban el dormitorio. El ambiente perfecto de no ser por la forzada posición de la chica, que había rebotado de la cama al suelo dejando sólo las piernas encima.

-¡Lo siento, Estela!- La jovencita se levantó. -¡Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada, soy una chica fuerte!- Acabó de hablar señalando una caja de armadura de bronce que había sobre una silla.

Finalmente, ella se tumbó en la cama y se desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa.

-Cletus, llevo esperándote más de dos días… No me hagas esperar más.- El chico se quedó frío. No quería que la dulce Estela viera algunas de las heridas que le provocaron en Aígina.

-Pero…- La chica se incorporó. -¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Has encontrado otra chica más guapa que yo?- Por un momento, los ojos de la jovencita parecieron apagarse.

-No es eso, es que durante mi combate fui herido y todavía tengo algunas heridas un poco… feas.- Mientras hablaba, el chico miró al suelo. -No te preocupes.- contestó ella. -¡Para eso están las sábanas!- Tras su comentario, carcajeó un poco abriendo la cama. -Mi amor, te voy a seguir queriendo aunque estés tan herido que duela mirarte.-

-¡Ya doy bastante pena!- Finalmente, accedió a meterse en la cama con ella. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la chica le gritó. -¡No! ¡Así no! ¡Estás empapado!- Cletus la miró pícaramente. -¡Tu lo que quieres es verme en paños menores!-

-No, yo también estoy empapada. Para que veas, apagaré esta vela. Apaga tú aquella.- El chico obedeció y quedaron en la oscuridad.

Las ventanas estaban tapadas por postigos de madera a modo de persianas. Ambos se abrazaron en el negro y se desnudaron delicadamente. Los dos se tumbaron en la mullida cama. Cletus tenía una sensación mórbida, mientras que su acompañante parecía más juguetona de lo que él deseaba. El chico la abrazó y todo se volvió rojo. Los movimientos de cadera de Estela incitaban a Cletus a hacer lo que no debía. Aquella noche deseaba dormir, aunque luchando contra su cansancio la besó desganado hasta que ella le animó sentándose encima.

Aunque todo estaba en calma, había algo que no encajaba en el ambiente romántico de los muchachos.

-¿Has notado eso?- Preguntó la chica. -Parece…- Su voz titubeaba, pero Cletus la acarició tranquilizándola. -No es nada…- Los dos dejaron de excitarse para quedar en silencio. En la tranquilidad soberana, percibieron algo. Un aura desconocida.

-Llevas razón. Hay algo sobre el santuario…-

-¿Qué hacemos?- Cuestionó la chica.

-No lo sé. Está claro que sea lo que sea, yo no podré dormir.- Tras hablar, Cletus fue empujado con violencia por ella, y le empezó a besar. La chica se empezó a restregar contra el cuerpo de su novio. El calor se volvió a apoderar de ellos.

¡Esta presencia me… incita…! La chica no podía casi disimular su estado. Lo que más quería ella era sentir a Cletus. Desvió sus acalorados labios para besar el cuello del joven sin delicadeza. Estaba descontrolada.

-¡Siempre igual! Nunca te controlas, Estela.- Cletus se dejó llevar emulando a la chica y besándola allí donde podía. -No tenemos tiempo.- añadió entre besos. -Da igual.- contestó ella.

Entre los mimos de los jóvenes algo les hizo parar. Una gran explosión se había oído a lo lejos.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso?- El corazón de Estela iba a estallar por el susto y su propia excitación. Rápidamente corrió hasta una de las ventanas de la habitación y la abrió dejando entrar la sorprendente cantidad de luz del exterior que no debía haber. Desde la cama, lo primero que vio Cletus con claridad fue el contorno de la bella Estela, y por su puesto, la nobleza de sus curvas, que la hacían hermosa donde puso la atención el muchacho.

Tras deleitarse con el cuerpo, palideció. Desde la ventana comprendió que toda la luz que veía provenía del lejano santuario, en llamas. El alumno de Milo se asomó por la misma ventana viendo lo que parecían explosiones muy seguidas en una de las casas. Segundos más tarde, el ensordecedor sonido de las mismas retumbó más que la primera explosión que percibieron.

Los impactos fueron múltiples y luminosos. Aquellos que estuvieran combatiendo debían estar muy igualados.

-¡Vamos, debemos darnos prisa!- Cletus se vistió sin perder un segundo. La joven le imitó, pero además, cogió la caja de su armadura sin dudarlo. Ambos salieron por la puerta cerrándola casi sin mirar atrás. Su marcha hasta las casas era rápida. Durante el camino, Cletus no dejaba de pensar en su maestro. ¿Y si era él el que estaba luchando en aquel templo? Su duda era de esperar, porque no había distinguido la casa exacta donde acaecía aquella pelea. El crío se paró en seco.

-Estela. Debemos tomar este camino…-

-¡Pero por ahí no se entra a las doce casas!- La chica ni se imaginaba lo que pretendía el joven. -Nosotros no vamos a entrar por Aries, sino por Escorpio. ¡Vamos!-

Lejos de allí, un templo se estremecía rojizo por el candor de las llamas. El calor era insoportable, y apenas se podía respirar. Una silueta estoica marcaba la línea entre la paz y la guerra. Su aspecto era desconocido, pues llevaba una túnica oscura que envolvía su cuerpo además de ocultar su faz con una capucha del mismo tono. Frente a él, un guerrero de armadura dorada y cabello marino levantó. La figura de Camus parecía extenuada.

El guerrero de acuario dio un par de pasos al frente y encaró de nuevo al misterioso encapuchado. Alineando sus manos frente al pecho, lanzó un grito: -¡Rayo de la aurora!-

Camus lanzó un estruendoso relámpago gélido contra su adversario, el cual, en menos de un segundo, sonrió, chasqueó los dedos y el ataque helado se evaporó. El caballero de oro, sorprendido no tuvo más remedio que pretender atacarle con su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, fue el oscuro el que estaba a menos de un paso de Camus. Sin más precepto, lanzó un patada al estomago de Acuario tirándolo al suelo, y de seguida, saltó quedando justo encima de este.

-¡Svah oscuro!- La voz del extraño invasor inundó la estancia y superó la intensidad del crepitar de las llamas. Una serie de rayos oscuros lo inundaron todo provocando decenas de explosiones por todo el lugar. Se podían oír los gritos del caballero dorado, que finalmente se rindió al suelo exhausto.

Tras el poderoso conjuro, el enmascarado descubrió su faz, mostrando una sonrisa diabólica. Su pelo era del mismo tono que el del maltrecho Camus, aunque más corto. Por el contrario, sus ojos eran negros.

Levantando su brazo por encima de la cabeza, convocó una extraña lluvia que extinguió las llamas de una forma irreal. Cuando se disponía a seguir por la casa, una voz le detuvo.

-A… ¡Alto!- Camus seguía con vida, y además, estaba de pie quemando su cosmos. Ya casi rozaba el séptimo sentido. El rostro de camus estaba herido. No sólo una brecha en la cara teñía de rojo su piel, sino que su nariz tampoco podía retener el pegajoso líquido.

-Q… ¿quién eres?- El caballero de Atenea parecía extenuado.

-Eres el único guardián que se ha percatado de mi presencia en los once templos que llevo recorridos.- Tras hablar, el hombre le dio la espalda al dorado.

-¿¡Qué?- Camus parecía asustado. -¿Cómo es posible que ni tan sólo Shaka se haya dado cuenta de tu presencia?-

-¿Shaka? No conozco a tal guerrero. ¿A qué casa pertenece?-

-A la de Virgo.-

-El guardián de la casa de virgo no percibió mi cosmos, aunque es posible que…- Tras permanecer unos segundos silencioso, el guerrero miró al herido Camus. -Puede que sí notara mi presencia, pero quizás demasiado tarde.-

El dorado Acuario se sentía mal, y no podía fallar a sus compañeros. -Por vosotros…- Haciendo otro esfuerzo sobrenatural, saltó hasta donde su enemigo y atacó utilizando su aro gélido, Kaliso. Tras la rápida intervención, el misterioso no se podía mover.

-Estás acabado.- Aprovechando su ventaja, Camus atacó con su poderoso ataque de la aurora otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, afectó provocando una terrible explosión en la casa del guerrero. Todo quedó en calma.

Unos minutos después de la gran explosión en casa de Acuario, el joven Cletus, acompañado de su chica entraba en casa de Escorpio. En el centro de la misma, la imponente silueta de Milo les daba la espalda.

-¿Maestro?- Acercándose a él se aseguró de que aquella persona era realmente su maestro.

-¡Milo! ¿Está bien?- El dorado guardián se giró. -Claro…-

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan llegado a la casa de Acuario sin pasar por aquí?- El guerrero Milo estaba tan sorprendido como su alumno. -No lo sé, Cletus.- Miró a Estela unos segundos.

-¿Has venido acompañado de esta chica?-

-Así es, ella es Estela, mi… bueno…- Cletus trató de sacar una sonrisa de su maestro, pero no consiguió más que una mueca, y dirigiéndose a ella, advirtió. -Debes olvidar el camino por el que has venido, porque estoy seguro que no habéis atravesado las casas, ¿verdad?-

-Lle… lleva usted razón.- respondió la chica.

-Que sea la última vez, joven. Además, ¿tú como sabes que no han atravesado las casas?- Siempre que Milo llamaba Joven a Cletus era para mostrar su enfado, pero esta vez estaba más preocupado que otra cosa, así que no le duró demasiado.

-Mira, creo que las cosas se van a poner feas. Deberíais largaros.-

-¿Por qué nos dice eso, maestro?-

-Incluso Camus, que posee la fuerza de un dorado ha tenido problemas con el enemigo. Un solo hombre que al parecer ha atravesado diez casas sin ser descubierto. ¿Quién nos dice que no hay más de ellos?-

-Lleva razón.- La voz de los jóvenes se fundió en la respuesta. Estela miraba sorprendida al dorado. La energía que sentía de él era inmensa.

Milo dio media vuelta apuntando a la salida de su templo mientras susurraba el nombre de Camus. Lo que vio la chica llamó su atención.

-Oye Cletus, ¿normalmente tu maestro tiene esos grabados en la armadura?-

-¿Qué grabados?- El muchacho no sabía a qué se refería, pero fijándose en la poderosa vestimenta del dorado, vio debajo de la cola de su casco, en la zona de la cintura un luminoso grabado azul con forma de serpiente de forma que dibujaba un símbolo circular comiéndose su propia cola.

-¡Eso es un Uroboros!- Cletus no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. -¡Maestro! ¿Qué le pasa a su armadura?-

Lejos de allí, de nuevo en casa de Acuario todo estaba en calma. El caballero Camus estaba cansado, pero no sabía por qué. Un hombre había abandonado su templo no hacía ni un minuto, pero él no se había percatado.

Aquella persona que escapaba tenía un brazo herido, pero sonreía. -Lo he conseguido… un poco más y acaba conmigo. El señor Soma se ha arriesgado mucho mandándonos sólo a Sila y a mí a este sitio.

-Llevas razón, mi querido Agni.- Una voz delicada habló. -Si no hubiera grabado el signo de Uroboros en las corazas de los caballeros dorados, puede que hubieras caído en la sexta casa, la de Virgo.-

-¿Así que fuiste tú, Sila?-

-En vista de que mis poderes están bloqueados de nuevo, no podía luchar contra esos bestias, ¿no? Me podría haber costado la vida hasta a mí, así que usé el conjuro secreto que aprendí hace años.- Agni estaba pensativo. -¿No te dije que te quería comentar algo de tu bloqueo de energía?-

-Así es.-

-Manda a ese cretino que avance hasta el templo de Piscis.-

Sila, con una mirada, consiguió que el poseído Cáncer siguiera su camino hasta el último de los templos. El guerrero del deseo miró a su compañero. -¿No será un poco arriesgado hacer ruido ahora?-

-Ya lo hemos hecho en la casa de Acuario, así que no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Seguro que alguno de esos caballeros de Atenea se dirige hasta aquí.- Agni miró al ya superado templo de Acuario. -Gracias de nuevo, Sila.-

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir. No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

-Oh, tan brusco como siempre…- Tras una carcajada le habló: -Puede que parezcas el más sensible de todos nosotros, pero en realidad, eres el más malhumorado…- La cara de Sila tornó en un gesto hostil hacia su compañero. -Si hay algo que debas decirme, hazlo ya.- Agni, que notó la brusquedad en su aliado respondió con suma seriedad:

-No eres tan duro como crees, amigo. Sé que tú también lloras.-

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿Eso es todo?- Sila dio la espalda a su compañero.

-Tranquilo, no me odies… Sólo me he dado cuenta por que tienes la cara sucia. Te guardaré el secreto, aunque alguien de por aquí puede haberlo escuchado. Lo que yo quería decirte es… que me adelantaré al templo de Piscis. Tú trata de percibir las fuerzas que te rodean.-

Sin más aviso, Agni corrió escaleras arriba. Su compañero Sila estaba desconcertado. -¿Las fuerzas que me rodean?- Mirando a su alrededor, pensó. -¿Qué querrá decir?- El afeminado guerrero subió un par de escalones girando sobre sí mismo. -¿Qué hay alguien que sabe que lloro?-

En ese momento, Sila percibió una extraña cosmoenergía. Miró hacia atrás con brusquedad.

-¡Es inútil que te escondas! ¡Sé que estás ahí!-

La luna iluminaba al védico mientras descendía señalando una semi derruida columna. Su faz era presente en el terrible enfado que llevaba. Por primera vez en años frunció el ceño.

-Parece que esta vez no me bastará con un Uroboros, el bloqueo de la mente…-

-Así es, caballero del deseo…- Una voz conocida se dirigió a él. -He esperado este momento por años… ¡Se acabó el juego, Sila del deseo!

El silencio tembló preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. Una terrible batalla entre lo desconocido. El asalto al santuario estaba llegando a su fin sin que los guerreros de oro lo hubieran percibido… pero las dudosas intenciones de un antiguo Dios iluminaban las almas de los más terrible caballeros védicos, entre los cuales, dos de ellos se preparaban para reclamar lo que les pertenecía. A uno su poder, y al otro, su honor.


	7. 7 Duelos colosales

Parte 7: Duelos colosales. 

El cansancio se hacía notar en Sila que no dejó de mirar una semi destrozada columna. -¿Te dignarás a aparecer, o tendré que matarte así?- Una presuntuosa risa hizo que el rosado védico sintiera asco.

-¿No fue suficiente lo que te hice hace dos años, cretino¿Acaso no te has dado por vencido? No eres más que un cerdo persistente. Te borraré del mapa tan pronto como me devuelvas mi poder, si te place, claro está.- De nuevo, la risa escabrosa puso al frío Sila de mal humor.

Justo donde él miraba, apareció una figura que dejó de ser borrosa para mostrar el cuerpo formado de un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, de rostro firme. No tenía pelo, pero no por ello dejaba de emitir un cierto atractivo. -Vamos, maricón, muestra ahora tu poder…-

-No te consiento que me faltes el respeto así. Eres un cobarde que sólo insulta porque sabe que su víctima está indefensa…- A pesar de la situación, Sila sonreía.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz, después de todo? Sabes que mi energía es superior a la tuya, especie de monstruo del deseo.- Aquello había molestado al delicado védico más que el primer insulto, pero no había perdido los nervios. En el fondo sabía que sin todo su poder, le sería difícil acabar con aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo has conseguido seguirme hasta aquí?-

-¡Respóndeme tú¿Qué clase de artimaña has usado para que ninguno de los caballeros de oro que debían haberte matado se percatara de vuestra presencia?-

-…- Sila comenzaba a desesperarse. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar mientras pensaba:

-¿Acaso tú sabías esto y me has dejado solo, Agni?- El guerrero de rosada armadura se acercó al que retenía su fuerza.

-Es verdad que tu cosmos es más intenso que la última vez que luchamos, así como que tienes menos pelo¿no estás de acuerdo, Salicio?

-¡Cuidado cómo me hablas¡Si no quieres tener una muerte dolorosa, más te vale no faltarme el respeto, sarasa!- La gran masa de músculos comenzó a mostrar su cosmo energía.

-Detente, Salicio. Vas a conseguir que el guardián del templo que hay a tus espaldas nos ataque.- El guerrero más burdo de los dos reprochó. -¡Si he de matarle a él antes, lo haré con gusto!- En ese instante, el calvo lanzó una onda de energía a Sila, que la esquivó con facilidad y comenzó a subir por las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¡Hey, no huyas!

Los dos guerreros subían a gran velocidad por las escaleras intercambiando golpes. Sila era más rápido que su adversario, pero aún así, recibía algún golpe. El caballero del deseo también daba fuerte a Salicio, que en uno de sus golpes tropezó y cayó contra el suelo. Sila no se paró. Mientras seguía avanzando de espaldas, tiró varias hondas de hielo. Todas explotaron en la sólida coraza del basto hombre, que ni se inmutó.

Subiendo de cinco en cinco escaleras, lanzó una terrible onda que zarandeó el suelo e hizo a Sila perder el equilibrio. Desde más abajo que el derribado, Salicio gritó al aire.

-¡Explosión de terror!- Tras la tenebrosa voz que emitió, todo se volvió negro y explosionó alrededor del guerrero del deseo, que tratando de incorporarse fue despedido a un rellano que había entre tanta subida.

El joven estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. Se había arañado la mejilla izquierda y su ojo sangraba, aunque no era una herida de importancia. Casi sin dificultad, el védico levantó conjurando su terrible temblor aéreo, que levantó del suelo a su pesado enemigo y le zarandeó varias veces golpeándolo con sus afiladas ráfagas de viento. Tras el golpe, ambos estaban en el rellano sangrantes y cansados. La mitad del camino hasta el último templo del zodiaco había sido recorrida.

Salicio golpeó brutalmente la cara de Sila con su puño, de tal forma que le hizo retroceder. Tras separar el puño, notó como el que le había ganado dos años atrás estaba casi acabado. Sila no se podía mover bien. La explosión de terror había hecho efecto.

-Jajajaja… Veo que mi golpe de terror te ha afectado.-

-Q… ¿Qué demonios me pasa?- Sila notaba que algo no iba bien. Su adversario sonrió mientras lo tumbaba de espaldas con una terrible patada. El grito de Sila estremeció la tranquilidad incómoda del santuario.

-Debes saber que cuando mi ataque de terror golpea no es para hacer daño físico sólo. Has sido dañado psicológicamente y estás traumado por mi poder tenebroso. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué debía haber ocupado yo tu templo¡Seguro que serviría con más efectividad al señor Soma y a las furias!-

-¿Qué dices¡Yo gané mi posición en el santuario del señor Soma!-

-¡Ja¿Y todavía le llamas señor¡No eres más que un traidor al que no quiere nadie!- Sila enfureció, pero no pudo hacer gala de su poder pues estaba retenido y paralizado por Salicio.

-¿Acaso crees que si fueras querido por alguien yo estaría aquí a punto de matarte¡Qué iluso eres!- El maltrecho védico tosió sangre. Estaba más herido de lo que creía y sin más posibilidades que escuchar lo que decía su opresor

-A… ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero por supuesto a tus protegidas furias, a tus compañeros y a tu dios. Ellos no te necesitan porque han descubierto la traición de tu familia.- El cansado caballero vio cómo pasó todo en breves segundos. Recordó en su cabeza aquel terrible momento.-

-Pe… pero yo… limpié el honor de mi familia. Además, todos lo saben. Tus mentiras no afectan.- El guerrero corpulento se sintió superado al menos verbalmente. Con un arrebato violento, gritó acumulando cosmos. En breve, levitó en el aire. Tras unos segundos, su cosmo energía igualaba a la de un caballero de Soma.

El pobre Sila seguía indefenso, pero consiguió levantar otra vez. Su cansancio era tal que veía borroso. Se sentía enjaulado entre los barrotes de una restricción de poder. Para cuando trató de atacar al malvado Salicio, este ya había gritado al cielo el nombre de su más poderoso ataque: El signo de condena.

Todo el cielo se impregnó en negro. El estruendo era tal que el miedo se veía. Todo el santuario debió despertar del mismo ruido. El suelo tembló y muchas de las escaleras se agrietaron. Los templos que estaban unidos por el tramo en que los dos luchaban se vieron afectados y una parte de cada uno se destruyó. Una serie de explosiones lo inundaron todo. La armadura del injustamente abatido Sila estalló, y su cuerpo sufrió la misma suerte. Fue vencido por la terrible energía.

Cuando aquel terrible mal cesó, el védico del deseo estaba en el suelo. Tan sólo las grebas de su armadura le cubrían, pero ni tan siquiera estas estaban en condiciones. Salicio descendió a donde su oponente estaba, y se agachó para comprobar si seguía con vida. Descubrió con horror que seguía siendo así. Sila abrió los ojos mientras levantaba. Sus sentidos estaban casi extenuados. Tan sólo la fuerza de su energía le hacía ponerse en pie otra vez más.

-Sorprendente… a pesar de todo todavía no estás…- El guerrero de la oscuridad vio por qué consideraban al amanerado el más terrible de los caballeros védicos. Sin duda de no haber retenido sus poderes habría caído ante él ya.

El amanerado levantó con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Un velo verdoso cubría su herido cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y una lágrima resbaló por la mancillada piel de la cara.

-Ahora lo comprendo todo… El sentido de por qué soy caballero de Soma.-

-¿Estás enfermo¿Acaso no has asimilado todavía que el señor Soma no te quiere?- Salicio estaba desquiciado y tenía más miedo del que había sentido en toda su vida.

-Nunca he estado menos desquiciado. Has cometido un error, Salicio. Has bloqueado mi fuerza…- dijo el que parecía derrotado mientras cerraba su puño derecho. -…sin saber si yo me abastecía de ella.-

Un fuerte resplandor iluminó todo alrededor. La armadura de Sila estaba por completo regenerada y sus heridas habían desaparecido. El guerrero del deseo siguió hablando.

-Ahora que he recuperado mi verdadero cosmos, no tiene sentido que sigamos esta lucha.-

Por primera vez desde que era caballero de Soma, no había recorrido ni tanto poder ni tanta valentía por su sangre. Sila sabía que no había sido abandonado por la persona que más quería en ese momento. Un aura blanquísima le recorría y mostraba su furia mediante chispas y pequeños rayos que envolvían su cuerpo. Tras este viento mágico, su larga cabellera oscura ondeaba de arriba abajo. La palidez de la tez del mismo era ocultada por la opacidad de dicha aura.

-¡Maldito Sila, te mataré!- En vez de contestar, el amanerado siguió avanzando hasta la casa de Piscis entre los escombros del combate. Tan sólo un chasquido de sus dedos había valido para acabar con Salicio, que en ese momento caía al suelo sin comprender qué pasaba.

El verdadero poder del caballero del deseo. La habilidad de transmitir todos los sentimientos más confusos y anhelos más fogosos y enfermizos que alguien pudiera soportar. Desde el dolor de la muerte de la persona más amada a la desesperación del amor perdido, desde la tortura más cruel del alma a la impotencia del oprimido. Todo aquello en su mente por un segundo le había destrozado. Tanto sentimiento junto le había provocado una herido mortal en el alma que le llevó a la locura. Ya en el suelo, en sus últimos segundos, Salicio se preguntaba cómo era posible volverse loco en apenas un parpadeo. Lo último que vio: La idealizada figura de un caballero de armadura rosada. Lo último que escuchó:

-Muere en los brazos del que más amas, a quién tú intentaste matar. Sucumbe en el infierno de haber intentado destruir aquello que más anhelaste.- La voz fue fría.

La casa de acuario estaba semi destrozada. Camus estaba paralizado. Las energías de aquel feroz combate le habían dejado, al igual que debía haber pasado con sus compañeros, inmovilizado. Ya había cesado el combate, pero sin embargo, sentía como una inmensa e inconmensurable aura avanzaba hasta la última de las casas, en la que, por si fuera poco, ya entraban dos guerreros.

La duodécima casa estaba apagada. Un frío húmedo guiaba su viento y se oía una pequeña cascada en el interior de la estructura. A pesar de que el interior contaba con suficiente luz como para ver, la claridad era insuficiente para distinguirlo todo a la perfección. Agni y su poseído acompañante caminaban en el interior del templo.

-Así que lo has conseguido, amigo…- El comentario provocó una escéptica mirada de Máscara mortal sobre el guerrero del mimetismo. El silencio continuó.

-Sila no ha hecho ningún bloqueo, sin embargo, no se presiente ningún ente protector.- Máscara mortal se detuvo. Al parecer él sabía que sucedía. Una de sus manos alertó al que ahora era su compañero.

-Cuidado… Esto es propio de Afrodita.- El susurro sólo fue audible para ambos. En el centro de la sala principal reinaba la calma, pero entonces, sucedió lo que los dos esperaban. Una lluvia de rosas hostiles fue en busca de los intrusos. Agni las desvió con su cosmos, el enajenado Cáncer, se movió para esquivarlas. Tras el esfuerzo, una silueta cobraba un color dorado.

El caballero de Piscis esperaba a los invasores. Era incluso más alto que Agni. Lucía una brillante armadura refulgente, remachada en tonos anaranjados. Las protecciones de brazos y piernas eras afiladas y puntiagudas, y el casco seguía el mismo patrón. El guardián del último templo retiró la protección de su cabeza para cogerla con las manos. En ese momento, su cabello cayó sobre los hombros, mostrando su tono celeste. Aquel hombre tenía los labios pintados en un carmesí mate. Finalmente, se dispuso a abrir la boca con dulzura y feminidad suprema.

-No puedo creer que hayáis llegado al último templo, y menos sin que se os percibiera.- Mientras hablaba, Afrodita miró detenidamente a sus enemigos, centrándose en el de Cáncer.

-¿Acaso has decidido traicionarnos de nuevo, Máscara mortal?-

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- Cáncer no mostraba indicios de mentir. Aunque sabía que en el pasado había formado parte de la orden de Atenea y ahora guiaba a sus nuevos aliados en su contra, la palabra traición no era aceptada. Antes de que ambos siguieran hablando, una última silueta entró en el templo, irradiando paz de muerte.

Al percibir la entrada de Sila, todos se giraron para verle. Este se detuvo frete a Agni y le miró de forma seria.

-Gracias, amigo y hermano. He comprendido que no serías capaz de engañarme.- El guerrero del deseo parecía realmente entusiasmado y motivado. Se acercó a Afrodita con descaro, sabiendo que su fuerza era infinitamente superior a la del caballero al que acababa de vencer, sin embargo no tenía miedo.

-Ahora, dejad esto para mí.-

-Bromeas… ¿Acaso piensas que serás digno de mí, el más bello de entre todos los caballeros del mundo?- Piscis alardeaba de su narcisismo fundamentado.

Agni obedeció y ordenó a su compañero que siguieran, y cuando estos empezaron a andar, el guardián de la casa trató de atacarles. Sin embargo, la agresión se volatilizó por obra de la magia del ultra poderoso Sila, que se movió rápido para sujetar firmemente a Afrodita y asegurar que sus amigos continuaban sin problemas. Cuando ellos pasaron, Sila soltó al protector de Atenea.

Ya estaban los dos solos. Aunque Afrodita trató de seguirles, no podía abandonar su templo quedando una amenaza en su interior. El dorado se resignó y se puso en guardia.

-Demasiados combates últimamente…- Sila no habló más. Volvió a chasquear sus dedos. El corazón de Piscis latió con dureza. Se sentía mareado.

-¿Qu… qué es esto?-

-No es más que el sentimiento de la desesperación. Me opongo a que un guerrero tan valiente como tú pareces muera así. Déjame pasar y no sucederá nada.-

-¡Jamás!- Tras tomar aire y saltar hacia atrás, gritó al cielo. -¡Rosas piraña!- Cientos de rosas espinadas y oscuras envolvieron el cuerpo del védico tratando de devorar su armadura. Afrodita se dio cuenta de la futilidad de su acto cuando vio cómo salía su enemigo de la nube negra, caminando lenta y desafiantemente, por lo que convocó una rosa blanca. Cuando creía haberla clavado en el corazón, el guerrero del deseo sonrió.

-Te advertí. Mira tu pecho.- Afrodita tenía su rosa clavada.

-¿Có… cómo es posible que…- Sin acabar la pregunta, se arrodilló de dolor. Sila le miró sin odio y sonriente contestó a la media pregunta:

-Yo soy el caballero del deseo. Puedo engañar tus sentidos con mi sola presencia. Has caído embrujado de mi poder y beldad y tú mismo te has apuñalado creyendo que eras yo.- Tras la explicación, por supuesto sin prisas, siguió caminando al exterior del templo.

Afrodita, sabiendo el poco tiempo de que disponía por su rosa, sintió que acudían en su ayuda Camus desde su casa y Milo junto a dos cosmo energías desconocidas desde un poco más lejos. El guerrero, se enderezó.

-Los caballeros dorados sabemos hacer más cosas de lo que parece.-

-No lo pongo en duda, pero yo no puedo morir aquí, y he percibido que no tengo mucho tiempo. Si no me dejas pasar, atacaré con todo mi cosmos.- La amenaza de Sila resultó tenebrosa.

-¡Jamás¡Nunca traicionaré a mi señora!-

El védico, mirando al suelo, hizo un gesto a su oponente. -Parece que no dispones de mucha energía…- Todo el grisáceo suelo bajo Piscis estaba rodeado de un cerco rojizo. Cuando el caballero herido bajó la mirada, Sila aprovechó para acercarse raudamente.

La agilidad del amanerado moreno fue sorprendente. Golpeó brutalmente la cara del dorado, que retrocedió varios pasos mareado por la pérdida de sangre. A pesar de todo, reaccionó y de un salto, golpeó con sus manos el pecho del de armadura rosada. Los efectos de los golpes no parecían ser demasiado efectivos, lo sorprendente era que Sila no contraatacaba con la misma fuerza que a Salicio.

Tras varios puñetazos, el védico sólo encajó un rodillazo en Piscis y saltó hacia él de forma que quedó de pie sobre sus hombros. Con un gesto de sus manos y un pequeño grito, todo tembló levemente. La onda de cosmos no consiguió desequilibrar al dorado, que alzando su puño, impactó en un protegido muslo. Sila bajó de su oponente dando una perfecta voltereta en el aire y clavó los pies en el suelo. De espaldas, brincó. A causa del impulso, dio con su hombro derecho en plena cara de Afrodita. El guerrero de Atenea se quejó. Su nariz sangraba y cada vez veía peor.

En el instante en que lo veía todo perdido, Camus entró alentando a su compañero.

-¿Fuiste tú quien hizo que no me diera cuenta de quién pasó mi templo?- Acuario parecía enfadado.

-Así es… El poder de mi magia alquímica. Uroboros, el signo que alude al principio como fin.-

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Uroboros con que yo no me diera cuenta de…?-

-Nada, caballero… Ese dragón al que yo llamo Uroboros no es más que un símbolo cuyo verdadero significado guardo para el interior de mi corazón. Algo que jamás comprenderías.-

Camus, ofendido, miró a su herido compañero. -Afrodita, hemos de unir fuerzas para acabar con este tipo.- Ambos se asintieron, y se avanzaron sobre su cuerpo. El védico colocó la mano en perpendicular con su pecho y creo un tipo de signo que provocó que los caballeros no impactaran en él. Sus golpes fueron esquivados y ahora le daban la espalda. Girándose, Sila abrió sus brazos como para abrazarles.

-¡Abrazo polar!- Tras la voz, el terrible poder de un frío tan intenso como el frío absoluto les atacó como un orbe, envolviéndolos por varios segundos. Tras la fría ventisca helada, sus armaduras estaban resentidas y heladas. Afrodita estaba cerca de desfallecer, pues había perdido mucha sangre. De hecho su coraza dorada mostraba un hilo rojizo, ahora helado que bajaba hasta más allá de la cintura. La rosa de su corazón estalló en miles de pedazos, presa del frío.

Sin perder tiempo, Camus lanzó una ejecución de la aurora contra el védico, que reaccionó a tiempo y le emuló. Los dos ataques chocaron formando una colosal y ruidosa explosión. Piscis, desde el suelo, repitió sus rosas piraña aprovechando que Sila tenía ambas manos ocupadas.

Astutamente, el ataque del bello Afrodita encajó por muchos sitios y descentró a su enemigo, haciéndole perder en su pugna de rayos helados. La consecuencia no fue otra que tragarse su propio ataque junto al poder destructivo de Acuario.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó el pez de oro. Camus reaccionó juntando sus manos y alzándolas sobre su cabeza. -¡Ataúd de hielo!- En breves instantes, el oponente del santuario estaba dentro de un sarcófago helado.

-La belleza baila al son del hermoso poder…- Afrodita se desmayó tras aquella frase sonriente. Camus, cansado, se acercó a su compañero y le habló sin saber si podía o no oírle.

-Tranquilo, amigo. Saldrás de esta.-

Sorprendentemente, la calma no duró demasiado, pues el ataúd creado por Camus estalló.

-¿Cómo pensabas retenerme en el mismo elemento que rige mi poder?- Sila extendió su mano y la miró con delicadeza. Con la palma hacia el techo, dobló un poco sus dedos. De forma no natural comenzó a llover en el interior del último de los doce templos.

El agua que comenzaba a tocar aquel suelo de la casa de Piscis era fría. Dolía su contacto. La fluidez del líquido humedeció los cuerpos de ambos contendientes. Sila, sonriendo, cerró su puño, que todavía tenía alzado, y se congeló todo, incluidos los cuerpos de él mismo y de Camus.

-Este es el poder del cero absoluto.-

-¿Conoces el cero absoluto?- preguntó Acuario sorprendido. Sila quebró la fina capa helada que le recubría con su fuerza interior al igual que el dorado.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Un caballero gélido no puede ignorar eso.-

De nuevo, los dos contendientes alzaron su guardia. Cada cual examinaba a su enemigo buscando al menos una debilidad que le delatara. Sila entornó los ojos levemente, y tras el gesto, Camus se dispuso a atacar veloz. De un salto se encontró frente al védico, al que propinó un rodillazo en la cara que no pudo detener.

-¡Bajaste la guardia!-

-Menuda estupidez. ¿Eso es todo?- El amanerado caballero no fue dañado por el ataque. Presuntuoso, sonrió y cogió del cuello a Acuario. Alejándolo de su cuerpo e inmovilizándolo por el dolor, extendió su brazo y le pegó su mano a la altura del vientre.

-Fulgor helado.- le susurró al oído. Primero se congeló lentamente su coraza, después se oyó un terrible crujido. La parte correspondiente de la armadura de resquebrajó y explotó en pedacitos congelados. Los ojos de Camus no podían estar más abiertos, pero no conseguía defenderse.

El védico lanzó el cuerpo por los aires con fuerza, y convocó su temblor aéreo para zarandear al contrincante. El dorado no sabía lo que pasaba con exactitud, aunque veía claramente que no iba bien la cosa. En ese momento, un grito desconcentró a Sila.

-¡Camus!- El caballero Milo entró junto a sus dos acompañantes muy acalorado. Desde la puerta, Lanzó tres de sus agujas escarlata, que esquivó el aliado de Soma al precio de dejar caer a Camus. Apresurándose, los tres visitantes se dirigieron al cuerpo del herido.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?- preguntó Milo zarandeando a Acuario. El caballero que tendido en el suelo descansaba se quejó de dolor. Su tacto era helado, pero su sonrisa consiguió que la preocupación de Escorpio descendiera.

-Yo estoy bien… Afrodita te necesita más.- Camus estaba extenuado, pero consiguió sentarse en el suelo con la ayuda de los jóvenes de bronce. Milo miró al caballero de Piscis, desfallecido en el frío piso. -¡Afrodita!- De dos zancadas cubrió los cerca de diez metros que les separaban.

El dorado de Antares giró a Piscis, que tenía un pequeño agujero de poco diámetro en la zona de la coraza que protegía el corazón. Sin perder tiempo, Milo trató de despabilar a su camarada abofeteando sus mejillas de forma suave. A los varios golpes, abrió sus ojos.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó el lúcido Escorpio. Afrodita abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo más que toser y manchar su delicada cara de sangre. Estaba bastante mal.

-Maldita sea… ¿Quién era ese tipo, Camus?- Sila ya no estaba en la estancia y nadie había visto cómo escapaba.

-El mismo que hizo que nadie se enterara de que habían entrado al santuario. Parece imposible que incluso hayan encajado a Shaka la treta.- Camus mostraba cierta ironía de resignación. Se levantó con esfuerzo notorio. -No tenemos tiempo, hay que seguir…- añadió.

-No estás en condiciones de pelear, además, tu armadura…- Milo señaló la parte del vientre, que estaba completamente destrozada y dejaba ver la deshilachada maya azul.

-Señor Camus, usted tiene un aspecto deplorable…- Cletus hizo alarde de su refinado vocabulario sólo usado para dirigirse a los que consideraba los más poderosos habidos: los caballeros de oro. El dorado Acuario rió.

-No es para tanto, mira a Afrodita.- El guerrero del pez estaba tendido en el suelo tomando la mano de Milo.

Lo cierto es que Camus se veía mal. Tenía el pelo desordenado y escarchado, la cara arañada reiteradas veces y aparte del gran agujero de la parte baja de la coraza, otras partes de la armadura estaban agrietadas y resquebrajadas.

-De todas formas, ya he luchado con dos de los asaltantes y ambos me han dejado bastante… bueno, tal y como me veis.-

-¿Dos?- La joven Estela parecía sorprendida. Era raro que unos caballeros ajenos fueran tan poderosos como para derrotar a algunos de los caballeros de la más alta orden de Atenea. Acuario observó a la chica detenidamente, y vio que llevaba en su espalda, al igual que Cletus, una caja de armadura de bronce.

-Deberías cubrir tu rostro¿no?- Preguntó el dorado. La chica se sonrojó pues estaba incumpliendo una de las normas del santuario.

-¡Oh! Bueno, pues… es que…- Camus no la dejó continuar haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Atenea es más indolente a las normas machistas de lo que era el antiguo patriarca. No te preocupes.-

-Lamento interrumpir vuestra charla, pero sugiero que sigamos a donde Atenea, creo que ese caballero debe estar cerca de ella.- Milo reflejó su preocupación en la voz y se levantó dejando tumbado a Afrodita.

Los dos amigos caminaron a la salida.

-Maestro¿no nos espera?-

-¿Creéis que seréis de utilidad habiendo visto cómo derrotaban a dos caballeros dorados?- Escorpio miró directo a los ojos de Cletus, que pensó por unos segundos.

-Recuerdo la historia que me contó sobre los antiguos caballeros de bronce. ¡Lo que importa es el cosmos, no el rango de la armadura!- Priscila asintió en tono afable, aunque su nerviosismo era evidente.

-Entonces poneos vuestras armaduras, porque cuando te encabezonas en algo, querido alumno, eres imposible de contradecir.-

-Iría aunque me dijera que no…- Los dos jóvenes tiraron de la cadena de la caja de su armadura.

Tras un resplandor soberbio después de que las vestimentas les cubrieron, Calisto y Arcas guiaban sus cosmo energías. La armadura rojiza de Priscila y la grisácea de Cletus contrastaban con el dorado de sus adorados superiores… Parecía como si el color de la del joven aprendiz hubiera cambiado.

-¿Desde cuándo tu armadura es gris?- Milo preguntó escéptico.

-Ahora no, maestro. Luego le explicaré las peculiaridades de mi vestimenta.- Los cuatro guerreros partieron del templo de Piscis corriendo a la última sala. El guardián de la última de las casas confiaba plenamente en ellos, por lo que optimista, cerró los ojos esperando verles de nuevo.

Los primeros rayos de sol rasgaron el horizonte. Estaba siendo una noche larga y todos los dorados que participaban en la batalla estaban cansados, aunque algunos aún no habían sacado sus puños.

En la que fue sala del patriarca, Atenea miraba preocupada a los dos caballeros que hablaban con ella. Saga y Seiya no apartaban la mirada de ellos y protegían a la diosa sin bajar la guardia cada uno desde un flanco.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente. Su porte era decidido.

-Mi nombre es Agni, señora Atenea. Como bien le dije antes, el maestro Soma aguarda su llegada al Parnaso. Aún espero su respuesta.- La otra sombra estaba en silencio tras su máscara de oscuridad observando a los guardianes de la diosa.

-¿Qué he de hacer para que me responda?- Insistió Agni. Dio otro paso al frente y se arrodillo ante Saori. Su compañero le imitó.

-¡No os acerquéis más!- gritó Seiya. Saga recelaba de ambos, pero especialmente del que llevaba la túnica oscura. Aquello le traía malos recuerdos de cuando llevó un atuendo parecido para tomar la vida de la diosa.

El silencio en la sala era sepulcral. Nadie más hablo, pero la afable diosa tomó una determinación. Atenea levantó de su trono.

-Miles de veces, mis caballeros se han jugado la vida para protegerme. No sé cómo habéis logrado atravesar las doce casas que distan de Aries hasta aquí, pero sé que habéis luchado contra ellos. Mi deber como diosa de la tierra es defenderles a ellos, pero principalmente he de proteger este planeta. Lamento decir que si no me decís las intenciones de vuestro maestro, me negaré a ir con vosotros.- La voz de la diosa fue firme, sin dejar lugar a las dudas. En cierto modo, tomó matices hostiles. El caballero de cabello azulado, Agni, no sabía qué hacer para no faltar el respeto ante aquella mujer.

De nuevo, en silencio, todo quedó apagado. Saga miró al frente. Había notado un cosmos, aunque no estaba ardiendo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Su grito fue atronador. Desde el fondo de la sala, se percibía un aura cálida. Las puertas de la sala del patriarca se abrieron despacio hasta mostrar la silueta oscura de alguien que andó hasta el centro de la estancia sin cerrar las puertas. Lucía una armadura rosada y su cabello oscuro tapaba por completo su espalda y parte del frontal de su armadura. Su presencia era inquietante.

-Diosa Atenea, última representante de los cielos en el planeta, no debe oponer resistencia. El poder del señor Soma es mayor que el suyo y no me gustaría tener que demostrárselo en su nombre.- Sila hablaba sin sentir lo que decía, pero muy convencido de querer tomar a la diosa.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Saga enfureció. -¡Abandonad esta estancia si no queréis que os mande yo a otra dimensión!-

-Tu debes ser Saga de Géminis…- El conocimiento de Sila sorprendió al caballero de la tercera casa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Explícaselo, máscara mortal…- El caballero dio dos pasos y descubrió a su ahora camarada. Lo que los guerreros dorados vieron les dejó boquiabiertos. Su compañero de Cáncer estaba con el enemigo y debía haberles facilitado toda la información del santuario.

El día que no había acabado de mostrar su luminosidad prometía ser largo. En aquella adornada sala, los cinco guerreros y la diosa estaban en tensión, y por supuesto, ninguno sabía lo que iba a suceder, a excepción del ajeno Dios Soma y su aliada, la furia Egaria.

La amenaza de una gran guerra por la tierra… ese fue el último pensamiento de Saga antes de mirar con odio a sus enemigos, incluido Cáncer. La batalla estaba cantada.


	8. 8 La maldición de Soma, el conjuro solar

Parte 8: La maldición de Soma y el conjuro del sol. 

El sonido de una estruendosa campana inundó la decorada habitación. Un perfume oscuro recorría el aire libremente. La presencia más tenebrosa de todas se podía percibir en aquellos dos caballeros misteriosos que habían sometido a Máscara mortal. Agni del Mimetismo y Sila del deseo miraban firmes el rostro de la diosa Atenea. Una sonrisa envenenada cantaba sus intenciones.

-¡Máscara mortal os ha debido hablar de todos nosotros…!-

-Así es, caballero de Sagitario. Tú debes ser Seiya.- El antiguo Pegaso estaba sorprendido por los comentarios del guerrero que mostraba una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. -No hay secretos para nosotros, los védicos.- añadió el siniestro Sila.

-¡Atenea!- El grito provinente del exterior cesó. Los caballeros de Escorpio y Acuario entraron en la sala acompañados por dos jóvenes: Un chico y una chica. Todas las personas a excepción de la diosa llevaban una armadura.

Milo miró a su compañero de Cáncer y frunció el ceño. Comprendía qué había pasado. Camus por su parte, no perdió tiempo y se colocó junto a Seiya y Saga pasando por delante de sus poderosos enemigos, los cuales habían dejado de reverenciar a la diosa minutos atrás.

-¿Otra vez tú?- Sila se sorprendió de ver el aguante del que fue su adversario hace casi media hora. Le miró con determinación y le incitó con un gesto desafiante.

-Será mejor que abandonéis el santuario…- Milo gritó y ambos védicos tuvieron que girarse para ver al que hablaba. Junto a él, seguían Cletus y Estela, ambos temblorosos. Era la primera vez que veían a la diosa.

Un extraño presentimiento punzó el corazón del apuesto Saga.

-No debemos dejar que ninguno de estos indeseables se acerque a Atenea.- Los dorados cerraron su círculo, y por detrás el Escorpión y los muchachos les impedían la salida. Aunque la tensión de los guerreros de la diosa era enorme, parecían indestructibles a la luz del cosmos que emitían. Tan sólo tenían que abatir tres enemigos de los cuales, uno no suponía demasiada amenaza para todos juntos.

-¿Qué demonios habéis venido a hacer aquí?- Camus estaba sulfurado y se notó por cómo hablaba.

-Ya lo hemos dicho… Hemos venido a pedir que Atenea nos acompañe a la tierra de las musas: El Parnaso.- contestó el de verdosa armadura.

-Mi musa… Je.-

-No es momento de desvariar, Sila. Son demasiados…- Ambos védicos se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad y comenzaron a quemar su cosmos. El poder de ambos unidos hacía temblar la estancia. Incluso la tierra gritaba ante tales poderes dignos de los más poderosos caballeros dorados habidos.

El guerrero esmeralda se giró y atacó a Seiya por sorpresa con una patada que le clavó en una columna. Antes de que todos se pusieran en guardia, una voz desconocida les sorprendió a todos. Seiya se incorporó.

-Deteneos. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos…- Aquella persona había aparecido por arte de magia y no vestía armadura alguna. Alto y de dorada cabellera rizada, su poder no era nada despreciable. Vestía una túnica blanca, tras la que ocultaba una de sus manos. La otra tenía tomada a Atenea por la cintura firmemente.

-¡Udián! ¿Qué estás haciendo…?- Agni pensaba que tan sólo él y Sila habían entrado en el santuario.

-Seguí los consejos del señor Soma… Aproveché vuestras cosmo energías para penetrar en el santuario. No penséis que los encuentros de la casa de Acuario y de Piscis fueron casuales…- Todos los guerreros aliados de la diosa presentes estaban perplejos. Ninguno de ellos tuvo reflejos para defenderla.

-¡Suéltala!- exigió Saga atemorizado. El presuntuoso Udián rió.

-¿No me digas que piensas atacarme ahora que la vida de tu diosa está en mis manos?- La pragmática del bello desconocido convenció a Géminis. Los demás seguían sin reaccionar.

Sacando la otra mano de debajo de su túnica, mostró una daga. Su hoja estaba impregnada en un color verdoso que debía ser de un líquido ya seco en ella.

-¡Detente!- Sagitario se dispuso a agredir al recién entrado, pero en ese instante, Agni se interpuso raudamente y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea de golpes directos. Saga fue en auxilio de su amigo junto a Milo, pero Sila gritó al aire.

-¡Uroboros! ¡Detén a estos humanos!- Nadie se movió por varios segundos a causa del embrujo. El guerrero de la retórica, Udián, rasgó la piel de la diosa con la daga. Tardó nada en herir su costado derecho, que comenzó a sangrar despacio, pero constantemente. Seiya gritó de impotencia.

Los guerreros védicos se reunieron en el centro de la sala. La diosa estaba desfallecida sobre su trono. Los caballeros dorados seguían sin moverse. El misterioso Udián abandonó la sala el primero.

-Guerreros de Atenea. Nuestro señor Soma espera en el Parnaso siendo el único conocedor de la cura de Atenea. Os advertimos de que algo malo sucedería si no aceptaba a venir con nosotros.- Sila hablaba en tono sereno, pero amenazador.

-¡No! ¡Saori!- Seiya tenía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.-

-Ahora seréis vosotros los que la llevaréis por vuestra propia voluntad.- añadió Agni.

-Creed que lo siento, pero debéis venir con Atenea.- De un chasquido de su dedo, tras hablar, el caballero del deseo anuló los efectos de su magia paralizadora.

Nada más notar la posibilidad de moverse, Seiya trató de atacar al de pelo negro, que moviendo su mano esquivó irrealmente el golpe.

-El conjuro del sol ha empezado. Debemos irnos, Agni.- Udián gritó desde la puerta. Los tres guerreros corrieron dejando abandonado al manipulado Cáncer entre ellos con propósitos nada buenos.

Cuando los tres védicos huyeron, Cáncer alzó la guardia amenazando a los guerreros de Oro. Seiya no esperó. Ya había partido en busca de sus enemigos saliendo de la sala del patriarca sin prestar atención al corrupto dorado.

-Camus, avisa a los demás. Nosotros seguiremos a estos tipos y procuraremos detenerles. Traed a Atenea con vosotros por lo que pueda pasar.- Saga dio tajantes órdenes.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais?- Máscara mortal no les pensaba dejar partir fácilmente. Cletus se puso delante de él, protegiendo a sus ídolos. Valientemente, desplegó sus brazos indicando al poseído que no pasaría tras él. Estela le imitó.

-Maestro Milo, nosotros le cubriremos.- El joven aprendiz habló con firmeza a Escorpio, quien sin muchas alternativas asintió. Mientras todos los guerreros dorados emprendieron la persecución de los védicos, Milo no podía evitar sentir miedo por su alumno y por la diosa Atenea.

Tan sólo quedaban en la habitación una Atenea desfallecida, dos caballeros de bronce y el poderoso Acuario apoyándoles. Cáncer comenzó a reír.

-¿Ahora me enfrento a niños?- preguntó.

-Yo seré tu oponente.- El caballero de Acuario se adelantó entre los dos chicos.

-Señor Camus, ruego que nos deje esto. Mi maestro confía en nosotros y no le podemos defraudar.- Las palabras de Cletus sirvieron ante un Camus agotado. El dorado de la vasija dio media vuelta.

-Tened cuidado, por muy enemigo que sea no deja de ser otro caballero dorado.- Mientras hablaba, montó a la diosa en su espalda y tomó corriendo el camino que le llevaba a las casas del zodiaco. Cuando Cáncer vio ventaja, intentó atacar al indefenso Acuario, pero fue protegido por Estela, que golpeó brutalmente el estómago de su enemigo proporcionando al justo Camus el tiempo necesario para salir.

Enfurecido, Máscara mortal con una velocidad increíble devolvió el golpe a la chica haciéndola caer varios metros atrás. Ahora sólo los inexpertos caballeros de bronce podían plantar cara a Cáncer. De una forma u otra, el combate prometía ser intenso.

Con su magia, Máscara mortal cerró las puertas del lugar.

-¿Telequinesia? Pensaba que tan solo un par de caballeros eran capaces.- dijo Estela mientras levantaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el joven de Calisto.

-No te preocupes, soy Arcas, y juntos acabaremos con esta amenaza.- Estela parecía más segura de sí misma que minutos antes.

-Ahora no podréis escapar...- La carcajada de Máscara mortal tomó un matiz sádico.

El guerrero del cangrejo se dispuso a agredir a Cletus, quien costosamente esquivó dos ataques, pero recibió de lleno varios puñetazos en la cara, en el estómago y en sus extremidades. Mientras le golpeaban sintió el por qué del aviso de Camus: El poder de un caballero de oro era sólo superado por el séptimo sentido.

-¡Flecha de Arcas!- Estela lanzó una flecha luminosa contra Cáncer, que la esquivó sin problemas cortándola con un revés de la mano.

-¡Ondas del hades!- El rayo en espiral fue a parar directo a la chica, que recibió el impacto de lleno en plena coraza. Una hombrera de la chiquilla estalló en pedazos hiriéndole el hombro y haciéndola chocar contra el suelo. Los trozos de su armadura se oyeron caer en el suelo.

Cletus, enfurecido gritó y mostró su ataque más poderoso contra Cáncer, el estallido estelar, que provocó una explosión alrededor de Máscara de la muerte tan violento que incluso levantó una parte del suelo. A pesar del intento, el dorado corrompido seguía en pie y no parecía mostrar ninguna herida. Saltando, Cáncer pateó la cara del chico, que como su dulce novia cayó al suelo fulminado.

-¿Os gusta el poder del oro? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a pisar este suelo siendo tan débiles?- Los dos chicos reposaban bocabajo en el suelo con la fuerza partida.

Cletus levantó del suelo cansado. Un solo golpe de su adversario le hizo saborear su sangre, que ahora escupía. Tan sólo una patada de Cáncer había bastado para que viera que este adversario era más temible que el que combatió junto a su maestro en Aígina.

La chica le imitó. Ambos estaban frente a Máscara mortal. El corrupto enemigo de Atenea apeló un hechizo que ralentizó a los dos chicos. Una nube morada les cubría el cuerpo. El guerrero aprovechó para liberar su fuerza en el cuerpo de Cletus. Dando un puñetazo en su estómago e infinidad de patadas, finalmente Cáncer consiguió que el chiquillo chocara contra una columna de las de la estancia.

Los gritos del muchacho colerizaron a su compañera que lanzó otra flecha luminosa aprovechando que su enemigo le daba la espalda. El imprevisto ataque iluminó todo a su alrededor y colisionó en la armadura del malvado.

Hubo una gran explosión y Máscara mortal había acabado destrozando la columna en la que había agredido a Cletus de Calisto. El dorado levantó como si nada ante los atónitos ojos de sus oponentes.

-¿No me pensaréis derrotar con eso, no?- Máscara mortal rió antes de mostrar su nuevo y desconocido ataque: parca segadora.

Tras llamar al siniestro conjuro un temblor sacudió todo y los dos caballeros de bronce perdieron el equilibrio. Ante ellos apareció una silueta tenebrosa. Medía más de dos metros y portaba una guadaña inmensa y colosal con la hoja bañada en sangre. Con un movimiento de media luna automatizado golpeó a los dos chicos, que pudieron sentirse fuera de sus cuerpos.

Tras la desagradable sensación, ambos se encontraban en el suelo casi sin vida. Después de ser golpeados por la criatura habían estado desfallecidos algún minuto, pero a pesar de aquello Máscara mortal les seguía esperando.

-¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué se siente al estar desalmados?- El ataque de Cáncer no consistía en otra cosa que desalmar a su oponente un tiempo mientras que él le golpeaba incontables veces. De ahí el por qué de su cansancio y ausencia de vitalidad.

La única que pudo levantar fue Estela, pero en pocos segundos, el guerrero de oro frente a ella golpeó su cara brutalmente. Tras ver como retrocedía sin equilibrio repitió el golpe con su pierna en el mismo sitio y con más dureza. Finalmente, la chica cayó de espaldas.

Cuando Estela se giró, sus labios sangraban. No se explicaba el motivo pues no estaban heridos, pero al abrir la boca, se dio cuenta de que la herida estaba dentro y coloreaba en un rojo vivo sus dientes, que goteaban sangre al suelo casi incesantemente. La chica estaba mareada por el golpe.

-¡E… Estela!- Cletus casi no podía gritar, pero a pesar de todo, levantó otra vez. Máscara mortal corrió hacia él y le clavó el puño en pleno estómago, allá donde no cubría su armadura. El joven tosió y retrocedió dos pasos sin caer al suelo.

-No sabes el placer que me da poder acabar con dos niños tan persistentes como vosotros.- El caballero de Cáncer mostró su tendencia sádica cuando habló, pero se impresionó al ver como Cletus seguía erguido, sin caer.

El herido joven caminó torpemente hasta donde su compañera estaba. Allí se agachó y le dio la vuelta apoyando su cabeza en los muslos.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué desconsiderado! olvidé que seguramente queríais morir juntos…- La ironía era notoria en Cáncer.

-Eres un cerdo… ¿Cómo has podido traicionar a tu diosa de una forma tan vil?- Cletus no mostraba rasgos de infantilismo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Te mataré!

A pesar de que Cáncer trató de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, el chico saltó rápido haciendo demostración de sus reflejos y, aprovechando la ventaja que tenía, pegó su puño al pecho del dorado convocando de nuevo su estallido estelar.

Una sarta de explosiones sacudieron a Máscara mortal, que esta vez si notó el golpe. Al caer al suelo, una pequeña pieza de la hombrera de su armadura saltó llamando su atención. Apenas podía creerlo. El manipulado caballero de Atenea notó un aumento de Cosmos en el chiquillo, que protegía el agotado cuerpo de su amada con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Todavía me encaras? ¿No te das cuenta de que no me podrás derrotar?- Lo cierto es que a pesar del golpe del muchacho, era lógico que no hubiera herido realmente a su enemigo. La diferencia de rangos era inmensa y Cletus no había desarrollado tanto el cosmos como en su día lo hicieron Seiya y sus amigos. Esta era la primera batalla real del chico, equivalente a la que tuvieron Pegaso y Fénix hace ya casi siete años.

Las carcajadas del dorado ponían enfermo al joven, que no cedía ante el pavor. Estela se incorporó y posteriormente levantó con trabajo cierto.

-No te preocupes por mí, Cletus.-

-Estela… estás herida…- El chico no pudo evitar enfurecer al ver su faz manchada de sangre. Entonces, sus ojos enrojecieron y un aura envolvió su cuerpo. El blanco que le abrazaba era tan puro como su juventud. De pronto, una explosión sacudió el lugar. Alguna columna estalló, conllevando al derrumbe de parte de la sala del patriarca.

Cletus había estallado su séptimo sentido dejando todo bañado a la luz de su aura. El odio de su cosmos descendió llenando de una fuerza desconocida su cuerpo. La joven Estela no sabía que sucedía. El propio Cáncer se vio atrapado en la misma pesadilla de nuevo.

-¡No dejaré que eso vuelva a suceder! ¡Malditos insectos de bronce!-

Máscara mortal convocó su Parca segadora cubriéndolo todo de negro. Cuando la silueta tenebrosa se erigió delante de los caballeros de bronce, Cletus ardió todavía más su cosmos.

-¡Restricción!- Las ondas de su ataque paralizaron totalmente a Cáncer. Antes de que la parca acabara de arquear su guadaña, el joven gritó al cielo una segunda vez.

-¡Estallido estelar!- Como venía siendo habitual, las explosiones no cesaron y destrozaron por completo la ilusión del ataque de Cáncer golpeándole a él también. Todo el suelo se destrozó y cayó sobre el dorado.

-¡Cletus! ¿Estás bien?- La voz de Estela tranquilizó al chico.

-No te preocupes. He entendido el último consejo que nos dio Camus. No hay de qué temer.-

Máscara Mortal levantó, aunque esta vez no estaba tan fresco. Toda su armadura estaba agrietada y su cuerpo entero magullado y herido por los múltiples impactos.

Lejos de allí, y a pesar de que ya debería haber amanecido del todo, el cielo estaba oscuro. En el lugar que el sol debía ocupar, la luna llena era la reina. Su color grisáceo era lo más claro en el cielo. Tanto Milo como Saga y Seiya dejaron de perseguir a los védicos, bastante lejos ya del santuario de Atenas. Parecían estar a las puertas de una gran ciudad olvidada que manaba tristeza.

Sila y Agni habían subido por la colosal montaña que se mostraba ante ellos, pero sin embargo, los aliados de la diosa decidieron no seguir persiguiéndoles. Habían descubierto un inmenso santuario que se erigía de principio a fin de aquel monte.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó un confundido Seiya. Alzando la cabeza, se fijó en un gran arco, entrada de la ciudad. -¿El Parnaso?- añadió.

-El monte de las musas… El enemigo proviene de este monte sagrado, pero es curioso…-

-¿Qué sucede, Saga?- Milo no comprendía las reflexiones de Géminis.

-Por más veces que se ha venido a este lugar, nadie ha hablado de esta ciudad y del santuario. ¿No os huele raro?- El antiguo patriarca estaba maravillado por tanta belleza.

-¿Estos serán nuestros enemigos?- Seiya señalaba alto, en el horizonte una hilera de templos lejana. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Bajo las puertas de la ciudad, cuatro guardias custodiaban un lugar que al parecer nadie había visto antes. Saga avisó a sus compañeros señalando a los guardianes.

-¡Vamos, hagámonos con sus túnicas y así no llamaremos la atención con nuestras armaduras!- En breves segundos, el caballero de Géminis apareció entre ellos y los abatió con destreza provocando un mínimo ruido del que nadie se percató. Tras el logro, todos los dorados taparon su cuerpo con una túnica oscura que tragaba el brillo de sus armaduras.

Juntos, los aliados del bien entraron en la ciudad. Ninguno de ellos se explicaba por qué allí era de noche. Las calles del lugar eran estrechas y oscuras, hasta el punto de llegar a ser agobiantes. Tras caminar por un rato, llegaron a una plaza.

-¿Veis desde aquí por dónde deberíamos continuar?- Saga, tan calmado como siempre trató de buscar una vía de ascenso hacia el monte, pero no encontró nada. De repente, tras ellos apareció un hombre de cuerpo robusto y cabello azul. Llevaba ropas oscuras.

-¿Quiénes sois? No sois soldados del lugar, ¿verdad?-

Los tres aliados de la diosa se quedaron paralizados. Por un momento, pensaron que su suerte había acabado y que tendrían que luchar, pero el hombre que les habló, mostró rápido que no quería atacar levantando en signo amistoso sus brazos.

-Tranquilos. Mi nombre es Gaudar y no estoy aquí para deteneros, sino para ayudaros. Os he estado esperando mucho tiempo.-

-¿Qué dices?- Seiya se sobresaltó al instante.

-No me preguntes como, pero sabía que llegaríais. Lo supe en el momento exacto de mi derrota.-

-¿Derrota?- preguntó Saga.

-Así es. Hace dos años, antes de que todo este santuario emergiera, fui vencido por uno de los dos caballeros que os han atacado. Justo cuando él me derrotó, pude sentir el cosmos de Artemís protegiéndome y dándome una última orden.-

-¿De qué se trata?- Milo miró a los ojos de Gauldar, que gesticuló para que hablaran susurrando. Todos los caballeros caminaron hasta sentarse en el borde de una esculpida fuente circular, pero el desconocido se quedó delante de ellos para hablar.

-Mi diosa, Artemis, me mostró en los que yo creía últimos instantes de mi vida la clave para llegar a donde el dios Soma espera.-

-¿Soma? ¿Quién es él?- Sagitario no sabía a qué se refería.

-Seiya, los caballeros que asaltaron el santuario le nombraron varias veces. ¿No escuchaste?-

El caballero Saga regañó a su aliado.

-Lo siento, estaba preocupado por Saori. Si escuché no presté atención.- Gauldar supo que hablaban de Atenea.

El misterioso hombre dio la espalda a los tapados caballeros de oro, que pudieron comprobar sin duda un aura aliada en el guerrero. El hombre miró a la luna.

-¿Quién es la diosa de la luna?-

-¿Artemís?- Preguntó seiya recordando su enfrentamiento con la real diosa de la luna en el pasado.

-Así es. La mujer que descubrió los planes de Soma para con la tierra. Los caballeros de los astros luchamos contra los guardianes de Soma, pero fuimos derrotados. El único superviviente soy yo, y he perdido mi armadura y mi poder…-

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?- interrumpió Seiya con relativa educación.

-El caso es que Soma es un dios excluido por Zeus y todos los demás dioses del Olimpo.-

-¿Por qué le excluyeron?- cuestionó Saga, con la mirada firme.

-Al parecer, su poder era superior al de Zeus, pero lo peor es que sus ideas eran opuestas. Él quería controlar la vida de las personas y basarlas en la pureza de un mundo idílico suprimiendo el concepto de libertad.-

-¿Y bien?- Sagitario mostraba interés comprendiendo con dificultad.

-Los dioses le sellaron en la tierra puesto que no consiguieron vencerle. Según la leyenda, el sello se rompería miles de años después, por lo que Zeus encarnó a los más poderosos dioses en personas de la tierra, que se encargarían de protegerla ayudados por sus caballeros hasta el día de la ruptura del sello.- Gauldar miró a los dorados con atención. Su mirada tornó agresiva mientras susurraba con pavor el nombre de Soma.

-El desgraciado consiguió a pesar del sello actuar en este mundo y ordenar que usaran el santuario en que fue dormido como cuna de la sociedad que él deseaba construir. Se levantó la ciudad del parnaso y consiguió el poder de las diez musas aparte de otros todavía más terribles.-

-¿El poder de las musas?-

-Así es, Seiya. Piensa. ¿Cuándo has oído algo de lo que te estoy contando? Los dioses intentaron que los mortales bajo su dominio olvidaran a Soma hasta el día de su renacer. La ruptura del sello. Finalmente, Soma ha vuelto a la vida.-

-Supongo que él fue el que mandó que hirieran a Atenea…- confesó Milo.

-Así es. Hasta que no quedase en este mundo más que la encarnación de un dios, el malvado Soma no podría efectuar su plan: el embrujo del sol.-

-¡¿El embrujo del sol!- Los tres caballeros parecían sorprendidos, pero sólo fue Seiya el que preguntó sobre dicho conjuro.

-El embrujo del sol se activó en el mismo instante en que Atenea fue herida.-

-¡Qué!-

-Atenea está embrujada, al igual que este mundo ahora mismo. Desde que la hirieron, comenzó a anochecer en ver de a amanecer como debería haber pasado. La noche será eterna hasta que la luna se vuelva roja.-

-¡Pero eso no es posible! ¿Y el movimiento de rotación de la tierra?- Saga no comprendía cómo era posible aquello.

-He ahí el poder de Soma. Ahora, toda la humanidad está atrapada en un sueño. Esto no es más que una ilusión mientras el verdadero mundo que Soma desea nace poco a poco como el santuario hizo.-

-¡No entiendo nada!- Seiya se quejó, pero ninguno de los guerreros de Atenea comprendió lo que quería decir.

-Veamos… Lo que quiero decir es que el mundo se ha parado por el embrujo del sol de Soma. Su mundo de idilio irá tomando el lugar de este en un plazo aproximado de un día. Justo lo que tardará la luna en volverse roja y derramar su sangre sobre Soma. Entonces, todo habrá acabado a menos que derrotéis al dios.-

-¡Eso está hecho!- Comentó Sagitario con optimismo.

-Caballero, recuerda que el tiempo se ha parado durante un día… Ese es el tiempo que tenéis para llegar a la cúspide del santuario. El poder de Soma es tal que puede manipularlo todo a su antojo mientras estemos en esta especie de sub dimensión que él ha creado.-

-Aún después de todo lo que nos has explicado, hay cosas que no comprendo.- Saga se mostraba escéptico.

-Tranquilo. Con el tiempo lo averiguarás todo. Lo único que os digo es que no podréis hacer trampa. Soma ha establecido todo esto como si fuera un juego para él. Tendréis que atravesar varios templos para llegar a donde él.-

-¿Cuántos?- Preguntó secamente Milo.

-Aproximadamente veinte, y la catedral…-

-¿¡Qué?- Escorpio se quejó alzando el tono involuntariamente.

-Los primeros caballeros son débiles, pero a partir de que lleguéis a las musas, la cosa se os complicará. Mirad a vuestro alrededor y buscad las seis atalayas que rodean la ciudad. Ese será vuestro primer obstáculo. Si lográis derrotar a sus guardianes, debéis traer la esmeralda que cada uno de ellos guarda y ponerla en esta fuente, entonces yo, os diré que debéis hacer a continuación.-

Los caballeros dorados comprendieron a medias la situación. Estaban atrapados en el conjuro de un dios que deseaba un nuevo mundo, en mitad del tiempo y en un lugar que ya era difícil averiguar si existía o no. Juntos, decidieron abrir parte del camino a sus compañeros y miraron la primera de las seis atalayas, la más cercana, sobre la cual, en la oscuridad de la noche, brillaba un cosmos oscuro. El guardián de la atalaya sabía que tendría visita y no se lo pensaba poner fácil a ninguno de los caballeros de Atenea.


	9. 9 Lirio y recuerdos

Capítulo 2: Torres de miseria. 

Parte 1: Lirio y recuerdos

Los caballeros de Atenea comenzaron a correr rumbo hacia la primera de las seis atalayas. Las esmeraldas les esperaban y sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, aunque por suerte, sus compañeros deberían llegar pronto.

Ya todos se habían alejado, y desde la penumbra íntima, el caballero Gauldar sonrió levemente, aunque mostraba una cierta tristeza. A la luz de aquella todavía pura luna susurró el nombre de su hermano.

-Dralan, no te preocupes ya por nada… al fin venceremos.-

Las calles de la ciudad eran más estrechas que hace un rato, pues los caballeros salían del núcleo de la población. No se oía nada más que el silencio. Milo dudaba sobre el lugar. Era raro que si la ciudad estaba habitada, ya fuera de día o de noche deberían haberse topado con algún habitante. Sus compañeros no hablaban, pero por la atmósfera tan hostil que les envolvía se deberían estar haciendo la misma pregunta.

Lejos de aquel lugar, en la cúspide del santuario, Sila caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de ébano que separaba los dominios de Tadeus de los suyos, a los que se dirigía. Tras abrir la puerta, todo estaba negro, y a tientas, el joven se acercó a uno de los múltiples candelabros que adornaban algunas paredes de su palacete. Sin dilación lo encendió. Apenas había más que un leve resplandor, pero para él era suficiente.

Sila siguió caminando hasta el centro del lugar, en el cual abandonó su armadura, que rápidamente adoptó la forma de una mujer desnuda en contraposto. El color rosado del cosmos de la armadura acabó por iluminar el lugar.

-Gracias.- contestó Sila sabiendo que nadie le escucharía. El caballero no estaba herido, pero las mayas que solía usar con su armadura estaban desgarradas y rotas, sobre todo en su pecho. El joven caminó desnudándose por el camino hasta su habitación.

El interior de la estancia era bastante escueto, pero para lo que el guerrero la necesitaba, era más que suficiente. Sin prisa, Sila abrió el armario, grabado en madera oscura, y miró con detenimiento su ropa hasta decidirse por un conjunto. Comenzó a vestirse con unos pantalones anchos y negros y una camisa de mangas holgadas blanca, que aunque bastante vieja era elegante.

-Al fin algo de comodidad…- Cuando el muchacho estaba en su jardín, lo primero que hizo fue asomarse para ver el paisaje del parnaso. Desde donde él estaba podía verlo todo. Agni y Udián también descansaban ya en su casas, pues los resplandores de sus vestimentas iluminaban sus templos como pasaba con el de Sila, sin embargo, el védico pudo sentir tres energías lejanas, abajo en la ciudad.

-Deben ser nuestros amigos, los caballeros de Atenea. ¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardarán en venir sus amigos…?- Como por arte de magia, una voz le contestó.

-¿Sobre dos o tres horas?-

-¿Ya estás aquí, Letheus?- Sila daba la espalda a su visitante, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-¿Molesto? Si es así me retiraré…-

-Tranquilo, amigo… Pero tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?- Ahora el védico del deseo hablaba serio, y se giró para ver la cara de su amigo.

-¿Qué se supone que he de saber?- Preguntó Letheus interesado mientras se quitaba de la frente, como siempre, uno de sus mechones castaños.

-Para alguien de este santuario no soy muy útil.-

-Bueno… no sé por qué lo dices, pero desde que os fuisteis las cosas no fueron bonitas por aquí.- Letheus caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo para señalar en la oscuridad de la noche una parte de aquel santuario.

-Aquella es la Plaza Sagrada, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa allí?- Sila parecía sorprendido.

-Algunos soldados se rebelaron contra Soma.

-¿Qué?- El caballero del deseo no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Pues así es… y ahora todos los que se levantaron contra él están colgados boca abajo en la plaza santa…-

Sila enfureció, pero no dejó que su compañero se diese cuenta. Lo único que hizo fue un gesto que denotaba negación tocando la punta de su nariz con su pulgar elegantemente.

-¿Y quién les mató?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos.

-Es de lógica, Sila. Fue Hilarión.- Letheus habló como si no hubiera otra respuesta posible, a lo que añadió: -¿Y tú por qué dices que hay alguien que no te quiere entre nosotros?-

-Porque me tuve que enfrentar a uno de los nuestros en el santuario de Atenea. Me dijo que alguien había ordenado que retuviesen mi energía.-

-¿Sabes quién, Sila?-

-Tengo mis favoritos…- respondió decidido. -Ahora lo siento, Letheus. He de ir a ver a alguien…-

-¿Es quien yo creo que es?- cuestionó el védico de las ilusiones.

-Como no sé a quién te refieres, no te puedo responder.- Mientras contestaba, Sila se dirigía al interior de su templo, pero fue seguido por su amigo.

-¡En serio, Sila! No deberías acercarte demasiado a las furias. Se nota demasiado lo tuyo con Euralia.- El guerrero del deseo suspiró.

-¿Cuándo te meterás en tus asuntos, mi querido amigo…?- El tono de Sila era amistoso, pero el contenido de su pregunta no podía ser más serio. Ambos caminaron juntos por un rato en silencio, hasta que el guerrero de cabello negro abrió otra de las majestuosas puertas de el lugar para dirigirse al exterior de la catedral de terror.

Mientras tanto, Sagitario, Géminis y Escorpio estaban tan cerca de la primera Atalaya que ya podían verla de cerca. Sin más, se detuvieron en seco a escasos veinte metros de la puerta, acabada en metal. Sobre la misma, una inscripción en griego se leía diciendo lo siguiente: "Quinta atalaya: Lilio"

-Impresionante… debe medir más de treinta metros de altura… ¡Es enorme!- Seiya estaba impresionado.

-No tenemos demasiado tiempo… ¿qué nos dijo de las esmeraldas aquél tipo… Gauldar?- Milo trataba de hacer memoria, pero Saga se respondió a sí mismo.

-Tenemos que recoger una esmeralda, pero lo que no sé es si la tiene el supuesto guardián…-

-No, Saga.- Seiya señaló con su dedo por encima del grabado de la torre.

-¿No ves lo que brilla sobre la inscripción? Es de color verde, luego debe ser la esmeralda.-

-Es cierto, pero está incrustado en el muro.- Milo no sabía cómo la podían sacar sin ocasionar un destrozo.

Detrás de ellos, una silueta hizo aparición.

-Veo que sois observadores…- Su voz no era en absoluto ruda, pero su porte parecía estoico. Sonrió levemente. -Mi nombre es Bastian, caballero del Lirio de Parnase.-

Cuando los guerreros se dieron la vuelta, vieron a un hombre alto, imponente. Su pelo era corto y rubio, y sus ojos negros e irradiantes de odio. A pesar de que una túnica envolvía la mitad de su cuerpo, los dorados pudieron observar en él una armadura preciosa y celeste. No cubría más que parcialmente, dejando al descubierto la cintura y los muslos de aquel hombre de unos veinte años de edad.

-Tú debes ser el guardián de esta torre, ¿no?- preguntó Seiya.

-Y vosotros los caballeros que han osado retar al dios Soma, ¿no es así?-

-Tu dios ha herido a Atenea y necesitamos saber qué la curará…- Sagitario no parecía mostrar demasiada paciencia para con el guardián. -…así que dinos cómo podemos conseguir esa esmeralda sin hacer demasiado ruido.- añadió el osado dorado.

-Todos sabemos que esa tal Atenea ha sido herida con una daga impregnada en el elixir de Soma…- respondió Bastian.

-¿El elixir de Soma?- los tres dorados escuchaban atentamente, sin embargo, el estoico hombre que estaba delante de ellos no hizo ademán de explicarles nada. Tan sólo sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo queréis que os mate, a los tres juntos, o uno por uno?- preguntó presuntuosamente el guerrero del lirio.

Los caballeros de Atenea rieron, pero Saga dio un paso al frente.

-Yo seré tu oponente y ellos aprovecharán para ir a las otras cinco atalayas. ¿Te parece?- Géminis mostraba una decisión sorprendente. Su enemigo hizo una mueca de desinterés y contestó.

-Total, más tarde o más temprano caerán ante alguno de mis compañeros…-

Seiya y Milo ya se alejaban buscando en el oscuro cielo la silueta de la segunda torre. Ahora tanto el dorado de Géminis como el guerrero del lirio se encontraban uno frente al otro, en postura de guardia.

-Caballero Bastian, es inútil que luchemos. Nuestra causa es justa. Dame la esmeralda. Necesitamos salvar a nuestra diosa y preferimos no sacrificar vidas inocentes como la tuya.

-Lo siento, Saga.- Aquel guerrero de Parnase sabía bien el nombre de su enemigo.

-¿No comprendes que mi poder es superior al tuyo?- La amenaza de Saga fue imponente, pero Bastian no retrocedió.

-Puede que sea así, pero si mi dios estuviera en peligro, ¿me dejarías ir hasta donde estuviera esa Atenea para pedirle un antídoto aún sin conocerme?- Géminis quedó en silencio.

-Comprende que yo tampoco puedo, caballero.- añadió el protector de la primera atalaya intuyendo la respuesta que su oyente habría dado.

-Entonces, adelante.- animó Saga mientras avanzaba veloz hasta su adversario.

Aunque Géminis se movía veloz bajo la luz de la luna, su enemigo no titubeó en apuntarle con una mano de forma fría.

-¡Lirio destructor!- El grito de Bastian resonó en el aire, y al segundo, una explosión detuvo a Saga. El poder de la misma no había sido gran cosa, pero la rapidez del ataque le había sorprendido.

El guerrero de armadura celeste arrojó la capa al suelo y trató de pegar un puñetazo al indeciso Saga mientras corría hacia él, sin embargo, no pudo conseguirlo y como consecuencia, el dorado le agarró del antebrazo para lanzarlo contra el aire.

-¡Explosión galáctica!- Antes de poder ejecutar su poder, otro lirio destructor explotó en plena cara de Saga. Tras disiparse el pequeño estallido, Géminis lucía un pequeño hilo rojizo desde su mejilla hasta el mentón. Había sido herido.

-Veo que uno de mis lirios no es suficiente para derrotarte. ¡A ver cómo te las apañas con cien!- Bastian conjuró una sarta de lirios explosivos, que como demonios de rápidos se acercaban a Saga. Fueron detonando sin demora sobre el cuerpo del dorado formando una humareda de escándalo.

El humo subía al cielo lento pero constante. El cuerpo del frío Saga apareció borroso, pero todavía firme. Esta vez sin previo aviso corrió hasta Bastian y tomándolo por el cuello, usó su otra mano para provocar una ineludible explosión galáctica.

Como si una ilusión fuese, el guardián de la atalaya fue transportado a un lugar vacío en que cientos de planetas explotaban contra él. Tras numerosos estallidos colosales, el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo.

Cuando Bastian dejó de ser golpeado, su armadura estaba destrozada, sus mayas despedazadas y su piel y carne quemadas. El olor del mismo era a chamuscado, sin embargo, levantó valiente como el que más.

-Y eso que no he puesto ni la mitad de mi poder en la explosión…- le dijo Saga. -Abandona y dame la esmeralda o habré de matarte.-

-Mátame, pero sabes que no puedo dártela por las buenas.- Con fuerzas dudosas, Bastian convocó otro de sus ataques de lirio, el lirio negro.

Cuando la flor, más lenta que los lirios explosivos, estaba a punto de tocar a Saga, el dorado la quemó con su cosmos sin dificultad. Géminis andó despacio hasta donde su enemigo descansaba en el suelo a punto de morir.

-No mereces morir, así que te mandaré a otra dimensión.- El aliado de Atenea se agachó y cogiendo a Bastian lo arrojó otra vez al aire para ejecutar su "otra dimensión". Tras un ruido colosal, no quedaba ni rastro del guardián de la atalaya.

Una vez el guerrero había desaparecido se oyó un suave ruido proveniente de la torre. El grabado de "Lilio" se desvaneció y la piedra preciosa cayó al suelo. Cuando Saga la tomó, sonrió.

-Si los caballeros de las atalayas son así, no tendremos de qué preocuparnos.- Tras su pensamiento, el dorado victorioso guardó la gema dentro de su armadura y se limpió la cara de la explosión del único lirio que le había herido. No había tiempo que perder.

Casi en la cúspide del Parnaso, Sila caminaba por un sendero a cuyos lados las flores se agitaban con el viento de la noche. Delante de él y bastante cerca se podía contemplar un santuario de dimensiones considerables. El interior era oscuro, pero se podía distinguir turbiamente la silueta de alguien sentado a los pies de una columna. Tras mirar el védico con atención a la sombra, se decidió a saludar.

-Ho…hola.- Sila parecía estar en tensión. Aquella figura negra rió suavemente desde donde estaba.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas como si me tuvieras miedo?- Una voz cálida, amistosa y femenina dio la bienvenida al védico.

-¡Oh! No te había conocido Anieli… Lo siento.- El védico subió por las escaleras del templo de la misteriosa muchacha hasta llegar a la cima, donde ella estaba sentada. La chica levantó la cabeza y miró atenta a su visitante.

La estancia era muy oscura, y entre eso y la noche del Parnaso, Sila no había distinguido a su amiga. Respirando profundo, el caballero sintió que el aire del templo estaba viciado, y algo no le daba buena espina.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo la chica.

Desde donde estaba Sila, a la luz de un candelabro que había colgado en la columna a la que daba la espalda, podía ver claramente a su amiga, la guardiana del lugar.

Anieli no era alta, y tampoco lo parecía sentada con las piernas abiertas y apoyadas en los escalones inferiores. Sus labios delgados y pálidos ponían el brillo a sus ojos grandes y rosados, y su nariz, pequeña y respingona le daba un aire infantil a su rostro, rodeado por un cabello del mismo color que los ojos que, recogido en dos cortas coletas, cada una a un lado de la cabeza, acababan por conferir un aspecto amigable a la chica.

Desde donde estaba, Sila no podía distinguir con claridad las curvas de la joven, pero las podía intuir exuberantes y apetecibles mientras las rasgaba con su mirada. Anieli, que notó el interés del caballero por su cuerpo, empezó a reír sin tapujos.

-¡Veo que no cambias! ¡Siempre que vienes me desnudas con la mirada!- Ella era la única persona que podía avergonzar a Sila, aunque lo hacía involuntariamente.

-Lo… lo siento.- el joven se disculpó de corazón.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que siempre me han gustado tus miradas. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Sólo esperaba a alguien cuando te vi tan imponente que…-

-Llevabas más de un año sin visitarme. ¡Me tienes olvidada!- Anieli tenía un sentido del humor que aunque estúpido, llegaba a alegrar a quien a su alrededor estaba. Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Si estabas esperando ahí…- dijo ella con seriedad mientras señalaba con su índice izquierdo al campo de flores que había cerca de la entrada de su templo. -… supongo que debe tratarse de alguien importante, pues sabes que nadie que esté por debajo de mí puede pasar, ¿verdad?-

-Así es.- respondió Sila escueto.

-¿Y de quién se trata?- La curiosidad de la chica siempre había cautivado al védico.

-Anieli, eres demasiado indiscreta.- recriminó Sila en tono afable.

La chica levantó de un salto ágil y se acercó al joven. Por un momento, parecía que iba a golpearle el estómago, pero se quedó quieta. Ambos rieron unos segundos antes de que todo quedara en calma de nuevo.

-¿No has visto pasar a nadie desde que estabas sentada bajo la columna?- preguntó Sila.

-Pues no, pero si quieres podemos tomar algo mientras esperas, y así recordamos los viejos tiempos junto a Letheus y Aove.- Sila consideró afirmativa la propuesta de su amiga, que ya había partido por las copas.

Mientras aparecía la joven, el védico se sentó apoyando su espalda en la misma columna que Anieli. A los pocos minutos, la muchacha apareció con una pequeña bandeja plateada entre sus manos, sobre la cual relucía el líquido anaranjado de una botella.

La joven se sentó al lado de Sila y puso la bandeja en el suelo con gran delicadeza. Sobre ésta también había dos vasos anchos con hielo. Puso uno al lado de Sila y el otro lo dejó a su lado en el suelo. Anieli abrió la botella y vertió parte del contenido en ambos vasos. El hielo crujió al contacto con el líquido.

-Tengo esta botella de Whisky desde hace tres años. Siempre había querido beber de ella.- La chica dio un trago lento y corto. Sila la imitó.

-Pasando a temas más serios. ¿Hasta dónde crees que llegarán los caballeros que han entrado en Parnase?- Anieli parecía hablar más firmemente que minutos atrás.

-He luchado contra ellos en Atenas.- dijo Sila

-¿Y bien? ¿Hasta dónde crees que llegarán?-

-Esos caballeros te podrían poner incluso a ti, Anieli, en problemas.- La joven no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si yo soy la cúspide de la vía santa… yo soy el caballero de Mnemosine, la madre de las nueve musas…-

-Aún así podrían ponerte en apuros.- El védico trataba de transmitir realismo a la chica.

-¡Pero si no son más que tres! No creo que derroten, como mucho a Valera.- dijo ella.

-¿Valera de Melpómene? No sé que decirte, Anieli…- La chica miró preocupada a su amigo.

-Explícate.- ordenó.

-No son tres, amiga…- Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sila añadió algo: -…son más o menos doce.- Tras oír aquello, la muchacha acabó su licor de un enorme trago y puso su vaso sobre la bandeja.

Anieli se levantó y bajó algunas escaleras para mirar el cielo.

-Lo cierto es que desde que emergió este santuario, tengo un mal presentimiento. No sé que es, pero creo que se acerca el momento en que descubriré para qué vivo. Creo que voy a encontrar el sentido a mi vida, Sila.- Ahora la joven parecía triste.

-Yo lo encontré hace unas horas.- añadió el védico.

-¿Qué dices?- Anieli miró directamente a los ojos del caballero.

Sila levantó bruscamente y acabó su whisky de un trago al igual que la chica.

-Ahí está mi cita. Luego nos veremos, compañera… o al menos, eso espero.- El védico comenzó a bajar los escalones del templo dejando atrás a Anieli, que miraba a su amigo quizás pensando en que aquella era la última vez que se verían, en que la copa que acababan de tomar era la última, y en que, seguramente, aquel momento no sería más que un recuerdo más en la eternidad.

Ya fuera del santuario de Mnemosine, Sila se acercó a Alecto despacio. No mostraba ningún sentimiento. Por el contrario, la niña corrió hacia él nada más verle aparecer. Cuando estaba a casi dos metros de distancia, saltó a sus brazos. El caballero del deseo no falló. La abrazó como si la hubiera añorado más que nunca.

-Llegas tarde, Alecto.-

-Lo sé…-

-Además, no vienes de la catedral. ¿Has estado en algún sitio?- preguntó Sila mientras bajaba a la chiquilla de sus brazos.

-Sí. He estado con unos amigos en un sitio maravilloso. Había una laguna y a la orilla se estaba tan cómoda…-

-¿Por eso has llegado tan tarde?-

-¡Oh, no! abandonamos el sitio cuando todo se puso oscuro. El señor Soma debe haber conjurado el hechizo del sol.-

La pequeña llevaba en esta ocasión una falda larga y sedosa y una blusa blancas, aunque manchadas de haber estado correteando y jugando por ahí. Su cara estaba igual de sucia, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Quisiera llevarle a ese sitio. ¿Vendría conmigo?- preguntó la niña con dulzura.

-Claro. Sé donde está. Vamos.-

En la cima de la catedral, en el cuarto torreón, el dios Soma cerró sus ojos mientras mordía sensualmente el cuello de una mujer.

-Egaria, ¿cómo ha conseguido sobrevivir?- Mientras el todopoderoso tocaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer terrible, la besó violentamente impidiendo que respondiese algo. Lo único que pudo oírse fue un gemido femenino.

La maldad en los misteriosos ojos de Soma excitaba a la mayor de las furias, que estaba tumbada sobre él en el interior de una lujosa cama. La mujer no podía moverse de lo que sentía en aquel momento. Tan sólo arañaba con saña el pecho del hombre.

-Relájate, ya pasó todo…- La imperiosa voz de Soma la calmó sin más. El Dios parecía tener el don de la elocuencia más pragmática.

Soma desplazó a Egaria a un lado de la cama con delicadeza nula y levantó desnudo. Tras dar pocos pasos, miró por el balcón al horizonte bañado en noche, e iluminado por la luna llena. Egaria le abrazó por la espalda.

-Hoy la luna es más grande de lo normal, y todo es gracias al poder que ha conjurado.- susurró la furia al oído de Soma.

El frío era intenso, y la lujosa habitación estaba inundada en el gélido, aunque ninguno de los dos lo notaba. Soma miró la luna con ojos lascivos todavía. Comenzó a sonreír confiado.

-Pronto acabaré con todos vosotros, malditos gusanos del Olimpo.-

-Señor Soma, ¿cuál es el verdadero sentido de su conjuro del sol?- Egaria miró a los ojos del dios justo cuando este se dio la vuelta.

-¿Todavía no lo comprendes? Mira la luna. ¿No ves cómo una mínima parte es ahora roja?- el poderoso señaló al astro. Más o menos la mitad de una décima parte estaba rojiza como la sangre fluyente.

-El conjuro del sol…-

-Ahora que el tiempo se ha detenido ya no es nada. Tan sólo queda que Atenea aparezca en nuestro santuario.-

-Algunos de sus caballeros están luchando en Parnase.- comentó Egaria a su Dios.

-Egaria, ¿quién crees que soy? Yo puedo ver más allá de lo que mis ojos deberían.- Soma puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de aquella mujer. Nada más contactar con ella, la mujer palideció. Estaba viendo lo que sucedía en aquel mismo instante en que la primera atalaya caía derrumbándose. Ya hacía un rato desde que Saga había acabado con su oponente, pero era ahora cuando la torre caía debilitada por la ausencia de un cosmo que la sustentara.

-Impresionante. Su poder supera lo hasta ahora visto.- La semi-diosa idolatraba a aquel no mortal todopoderoso y presuncioso.

-Egaria, el futuro no puede ser predicho ni por nosotros los dioses, pero sí que puede ser como lo imaginamos. Yo creé este momento que tú estás viviendo en este momento.-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Las palabras del dios trascendían de lo que hasta ahora había escuchado.

-Desde mi sueño, yo creé todo esto y preparé este plan para que todo sucediera como está siendo. El error no es algo que exista en el vocabulario de un Dios, así que no dudes de mí otra vez…-

La furia palideció más aún tras las palabras del poderoso, pues había leído de su mente lo que la mujer había pensado antes de acostarse con él. El día anterior, cuando él renació, Egaria dudó en un primer momento de su poder, el que ahora consideraba superior incluso al de Zeus.

Sin más, Soma la abrazó y le prometió el cielo. Le juró con una mirada todo lo existente. Entre ellos se comprendían.

-Señor Soma. Debería ir con mis hermanas. Están solas desde hace ayer y temo que…-

-No, Egaria. No te preocupes por ellas. Por cierto, quiero que me traigas a Erinia.-

-¡¿Qué! ¿Qué pretende hacer?- Soma rió un poco de lo sugestionable de la mente de la hermana mayor de las tres furias.

-¿De qué se ríe? ¿Para qué quiere a Alecto?-

-Por eso mismo necesito una sociedad pura. Porque todos tenéis la mente podrida, Egaria. Incluso vosotras que sois casi diosas. En menos de un día todo habrá acabado, pero antes, quiero que me traigas a tu hermana para… hacerle unas preguntas.- Tras hablar, él mismo se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía y de lo superior que era a todos los que le rodeaban. Si nadie lo impedía, pronto no quedaría nada del mundo antes conocido, eso si no era demasiado tarde ya.

Egaria se sentó en la cama para vestirse. Cuando se había puesto su vestido negro, ya estaba lista para abandonar la cuarta torre. La menos lógica de todas.

-Señor Soma. Daré su recado a Alecto cuando la vea.-

-Eso espero, mi querida furia. Y recuerda que te necesitaré en unas horas cuando esté aburrido de ver cómo mueren los aliados de Atenea.-

Finalmente, el dios quedó Solo en la enorme estancia. Caminó lentamente hasta su trono y en él, se relajó. Todo estaba en silencio y tan sólo una cosa volaba entre los deseos del Dios. Su propia armadura, la que acababa de conjurar horas atrás.


	10. 10 La sangre y la luna

Parte 10: La sangre y la luna

Caminaban por los prados de aquel monte inmenso contemplando en la noche la belleza del lugar. Los tonos coloreados de las flores se apreciaban gracias a la luz de luna llena que brindaba la madre Selene. Algunos árboles partían del suelo altos, erigidos por el tiempo, ahora detenido.

Finalmente, ante Sila y Alecto, apareció una pequeña laguna de aguas cristalinas.

-Este es el sitio al que le quería traer…- La chiquilla corrió veloz por el campo hasta sentarse sobre una roca que ella conocía bien. -¡Acércate!- gritó. Sila andó despacio deleitándose con el escenario que les rodeaba. Todo era naturaleza, paisaje que recordó al védico un encuentro antiguo con un espíritu del bosque que le prometió algo.

-¿Una promesa incumplida?- susurró al viento.

-¿Decía algo, Sila?- cuestionó la niña con interés. Tras permanecer unos segundos en silencio, ella comprendió que no obtendría respuesta.

-Le he guardado el mejor sitio en esta roca a la orilla. Venga, por favor.-

-¡Oh, sí…! perdona. He sido muy desconsiderado contigo.- aquello fue dicho en un tono bromista más que serio. El caballero del deseo se sentó al lado de la joven. Desde el lugar se contemplaba la laguna en todo su esplendor. Al horizonte, un gran bosque nacía para internarse en la montaña.

El cielo estaba bastante iluminado por el astro madre, pero a pesar de todo, un gran número de estrellas brillaban. Sila se tumbó ante los ojos de Alecto y contempló el firmamento. La chiquilla, tras observarle cerca de un minuto muy minuciosamente, le imitó. Ahí estaban los dos tirados en medio de la naturaleza aprovechando la belleza que se les presentaba.

-¿Por qué mira el cielo tan detenidamente?- preguntó Erinia sin apartar sus ojos de la luna.

-Me gusta ver las estrellas. Mira un poco a tu izquierda y estate atenta por un minuto.- La chiquilla obedeció sin rechistar. Al cabo de lo dicho, una estrella emitió un último resplandor, aumentando su tamaño por unos segundos para luego, desaparecer en la infinidad del cosmos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, señor Sila?-

-El cosmos de un guerrero se ha apagado.- mientras Sila señaló donde estaba la estrella antes de desaparecer, seguía hablando. -aunque en realidad, estaba apagado desde hace miles de años…-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Alecto no comprendía bien lo que el calmado joven decía.

-Es el destino. Ya había sido escrito. La luz de esa estrella ha viajado hasta aquí para despedirse. Su despedida fue la muerte de aquel guerrero.-

-¿Conoce usted a ese guerrero?-

-Creo que su nombre era el del valor.- tras hablar, sonrió. Alecto se incorporó y desde una posición entre sentada y tumbada, contempló la cara de Sila mientras hablaban.

-Pero qué cosas dice… ¡Siempre es así!- la pequeña no podía evitar sonreír.

El viento mecía los prados y árboles del lugar, y Sila tenía sueño. A pesar de todo, no podía quedarse dormido sin hacer lo que se había propuesto. Erinia se puso de rodillas sobre la roca para mirar por encima la cara del védico. Desde donde estaba ahora, tenía un primer plano excelente, aunque no le resultaba muy cómoda la posición.

-Señor Sila…- La dulce voz de la chiquilla flaqueó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Los ojos de Alecto brillaron como nunca para revelar una lágrima a punto de caer a la cara del joven.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora?- el védico estaba desconcertado.

-Por el dibujo que hice de la historia que me contó. Sé que aquello no le gustó nada.- Sila pudo sentir el aliento de vida de la niña rozar suave su cara.

-No te preocupes. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse.- dijo el muchacho mientras acariciaba con dulzura la cara de la pequeña. -Aquello ya pasó.- añadió bajando su mano hasta rozar la roca.

Por culpa del viento, el pelo que tan bien tenía recogido Alecto resbaló y acabó rendido ante la gravedad. La ventisca mecía sus débiles rizos. A pesar de todo, ella no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba. Seguía mirando a su adorado Sila boca abajo.

-¿No te incomoda esa posición tan forzada?-

-Es que quiero ver tu cara…-

-¿Y por qué no me dices que me siente en vez de estar medio tumbada ahí?-

-¡No importa!- A pesar de todo, el joven se sentó en la roca. La chica le imitó nuevamente y a los segundos entreabrió su boca para tratar de hablar, pero se quedó en silencio.

-¿Ibas a decir algo?- Ella no respondió, pero la afirmativa era evidente.

-Dilo… no me dejes con la intriga.-

-Pues… quería saber para qué quería verme, pero da igual, yo estoy a gusto.- Sila sonrió y la miró con profundidad.

-Lo que tengo que decirte puede ser algo confuso para ti…- La pequeña comenzó a imaginar escenas de su agrado mientras asintió con timidez.

-Sabes que ayer estaba un poco cansado, verdad.-

-Sí…-

-¿Recuerdas a aquel caballero con el que peleé en la segunda torre?-

-¿El dorado?-

-El mismo. Alguien estaba reteniendo mi energía.- El rostro del védico tomo un gesto siniestro y serio a la vez. -Me di cuenta en el santuario de Atenas.-

-¿Qué dice? ¡No es posible!-

-Alecto, me enfrenté a uno de los nuestros en aquel lugar.-

-No…- la pequeña se resistía a creer lo que aquello suponía.

-Las órdenes de ese caballero venían de mis superiores…-

-Señor Sila, usted sólo tiene a cinco personas por encima en este santuario…- El susurro de la chica sonó más fuerte que su misma voz.

-Pues sí. Letheus, Tú, Euralia, Egaria y Soma. Ni Letheus ni tú habéis sido…-

-¿Mis hermanas? ¡Pero si Euralia está enamorada de usted!-

-Pues ya sólo quedan dos personas de quien sospechar.- El rostro de la dulce Erinia se convirtió en pura incredulidad.

-¿Me está diciendo que una de mis hermanas…- Ahora la niña no pudo acabar de hablar, y además, se le saltó una lágrima.

-Alecto… Tanto tú como yo sabemos quién no me quiere en este lugar. Nunca caí bien a tu hermana, y el Dios Soma ha sido de siempre su Guía. No sería de extrañar que todo esto sea obra de ambos…-

-¿Y qué pasará si nos peleamos entre nosotros ahora que el santuario está siendo atacado?- la chiquilla parecía triste y preocupada.

La niña que hasta ahora era la más feliz en compañía del amor de su vida rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, aunque lo hizo en silencio. El védico acarició de nuevo su faz, esta vez para limpiar las lágrimas que le resbalaban por ambas mejillas.

-Tranquila. Yo ya tomé mi determinación hace tiempo… Desde que me diste fuerza para derrotar a Salicio…-

-¿Qué determinación?- preguntó ella con interés y voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

-Sabes lo que me pasó hace siete años, ¿no?-

-Tu… hermana…- Erinia posó su cara en el regazo de Sila y la tapó con sus manos. Ahora ya no podía ni reprimir el ruido de su llanto.

-Así es… Mi padre traicionó la confianza de Soma días antes de convertirse en el caballero védico que debería ser hoy. Como consecuencia…-

-¡Mataron a tu familia!- interrumpió la pequeña mostrando su tristeza. Sila sentía un calor terrible en sus piernas, donde ella lloraba. Sin prestarle atención, acarició la cabeza de la chiquilla y removió su pelo mientras suspiraba, también tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Estallé mi séptimo sentido, acabé con mi padre y con aquel caballero y tras eso, intenté reanimar a mi hermana con la cosmoenergía que rebosaba…-

Alecto se incorporó para abrazar a Sila. Le susurró al oído que no continuara, pero sin embargo, el védico no le hizo caso.

-… ella estaba muerta. Se me quebró el corazón tras besar sus labios… tan fríos como el hielo.-

-Por favor, Sila. No sigas haciéndote daño…-

-He venido a eso, Alecto. A contarte la verdad. Tú me has traído a este sitio.-

-¿Qué pasa en este sitio?-

-Lo que yo te conté fue una historia, pero en realidad, todos estábamos justo aquí cuando el caballero de justicia apareció.-

-¡¿Qué!- La cara de la niña no podía estar más atenta.

-Mi hermana estaba muerta, pero yo podía sentirla todavía. Guardé en mi corazón el ataque que aquel asesino le asestó para congelarla…-

-¿Qué pasó después?-

-Esta laguna está hechizada, como la luna…- Sila miró las cristalinas aguas de la superficie y siguió hablando.

-Desde este momento, y ante la tumba de mi hermana, yo juro que no volveré a servir a Soma aunque me cueste la vida…- El joven levantó y asustando a Alecto involuntariamente, clavó sus ojos en los de ella llegando incluso a herirla por todo lo que expresaban. Alecto comprendió todo cuando contempló el brillo untuoso de los ojos del caballero.

-Desde ahora, Erinia, yo seré tu caballero y guardián. Tú serás mi diosa.- Sila dio media vuelta. -¡y esta vez nada podrá impedirme que consiga tu felicidad!-

Alecto levantó y saltó para abrazar a Sila. El joven volvió a girarse para corresponderla. Sus brazos apretaron fuerte, y firmes, la levantaron hasta que en su opresión, pudo rozarle la cara y sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de la niña, que en ese momento le susurró al oído.

-Sila, te quiero.-

Todo quedó en silencio, como si alguien hubiese muerto. Una pequeña chica lloraba a los brazos de aquel que le acababa de jurar lealtad ante la tumba de su propia hermana. Un hombre acababa de dar sentido a su vida tras que creyera todo perdido… Pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que dejaron de abrazarse.

-Has negado a Soma…- la chiquilla comprendió la gravedad de la situación. -Nadie debe saber esto…-

-Alecto, Soma no quiere nada bueno para este mundo.-

-…- ella no sabía qué decir. De toda la catedral védica era seguramente la que menos sabía con certeza lo que pasaba.

-Disculpe lo que acabo de decir. Sería mejor que nos calmásemos tras todo esto…-

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás… El conjuro del sol ha empezado.- Sila sabía qué iba a suceder. Algo le iluminaba y le daba ese conocimiento.

-Hagamos que todo siga igual hasta que se nos brinde una oportunidad, ¿vale?- La chiquilla asintió.

-No voy a permitir que te pase nada, Sila.- la determinación de Alecto era soberbia. El caballero de Alecto, se tumbó entre las flores y siguió mirando al cielo como hacía un rato.

-Llevo un día sin dormir y estoy agotado…- Viendo el cambio tan radical de tema, la niña comenzó a reír mientras agachada lavaba su cara tras haber estado llorando.

-Es mejor que volvamos a la catedral…- Por primera vez en años, el renovado caballero del deseo se sentía con ganas de vivir, aunque aletargado por el cansancio.

Seiya corría veloz por una de las calles de la ciudad mientras esquivaba las bolas mágicas que su desconocido enemigo le arrojaba. La armadura dorada que portaba le confería gran velocidad. En uno de sus movimientos, giró mientras saltaba para ejecutar sus meteoros, pero antes de tener tiempo fue golpeado por el ente que le perseguía cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ríndete!- una voz femenina dio una idea de quién era su enemigo al dorado.

La segunda atalaya era visible desde donde estaba, pero aquella guardiana estaba protegiéndola con saña. Sagitario levantó casi sin esfuerzo.

-¡Maldición! ¡No me impedirás llegar a esa torre!- El joven arrojó un puñetazo contra aquella persona, todavía oculta tras una perfecta túnica gris. El golpe impactó en el pecho, aunque su efecto no fue el esperado. La mujer seguía en pie.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no te hago daño?- El cabalero de Sagitario estaba desconcertado.

-Mi nombre es Lys. Soy caballero de la segunda atalaya, y domino las técnicas narcóticas más terribles. Lys de la dormidera.-

La mujer hizo un gesto tan rápido que arrojó de su cuerpo la túnica, revelando así su cuerpo. Ella era baja, pero bastante bella. Su cabello ondeaba con el viento en matices azulados y negros. A pesar de su gran beldad, los ojos de la joven, que oscilaría entre veinte años, estaban tan apagados como su propio color indicaba: gris. Una vestimenta parda cubría su cuerpo entero a excepción del estómago, que lucía sin protección. La armadura era tremendamente puntiaguda, hasta tal punto que golpearla en un lugar indebido como brazos o piernas podía conllevar a auto herirse.

Seiya no estaba por la labor de entablar conversación con aquella mujer, pues había asegurado a su compañero Milo que conseguiría la esmeralda sin dificultades, pero a pesar de todo, su fuerza estaba mermada.

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!- Cientos de golpes, veloces a los ojos de Sagitario, fueron a golpear a Lys, pero esta iluminó su mirada para ralentizarlos.

-¡Es inútil! Ya has sido contagiado por mi espora soñolienta… Tus ataques no surtirán el más mínimo efecto sobre mí.-

A pesar de sentir su cuerpo pesado como una roca, Seiya consiguió repetir sus meteoros con un efecto nulo. Lys avanzó hasta él despacio, caminando entre sus golpes y esquivándolos sin dificultad. Su técnica había ralentizado al antiguo Pegaso.

La joven señora del sueño pateó el estómago de su enemigo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, golpeó su barbilla ferozmente con un puño que lo lanzó al aire, donde aprovechó para encadenar otro golpe más, las zarzas hirientes, que se enredaron en el cuerpo del aliado de la diosa para aprisionarlo. Seiya gritaba de dolor suspendido en el aire por las ramas mientras sus espinas de le herían los brazos, muslos y faz. Cuando el caballero dejó de moverse, los zarzales dejaron de aprisionarle dejándole caer al suelo. El golpe sonó seco.

-Esa es mi técnica, caballero. ¿Me dirías tu nombre?- aquella mujer preguntó con serenidad a Seiya, que consiguió erguirse otra vez más. Su muslo derecho dejaba ver un arañazo rojizo y su frente sangraba por el impacto contra el suelo.

-Yo… ¡soy Seiya de Sagitario!- Apenas sí podía hablar el caballero de lo pesado que se sentía.

-No tengas miedo, Seiya. No sufrirás en tu muerte.- Aquella mujer movió los brazos para después gritar al aire con su femenina voz. -¡Sueño fluyente!- Un líquido viscoso envolvió el cuerpo del dorado haciéndole caer finalmente dormido.

-Ya todo se acabó…- Lys encendió su cosmos para asestar un último ataque contra Sagitario. -¡Explosión terrestre!-

La tranquila ciudad de Parnase comenzó a vibrar, finalmente tembló violentamente agrietando el suelo. Alrededor de Seiya, todo el piso estallaba y se resquebrajaba para tragar su cuerpo. Los desniveles en la superficie de tierra se iban notando cada vez más, e incluso aparecían estalagmitas que cerca se quedaban de atravesar el cuerpo del frágil dormido. Cuando ya parecía que todo iba a acabar para Sagitario, abrió sus ojos y saltó para esquivar aquel seísmo caníbal.

-Sorprendente. Has despertado de mi sueño fluyente…-

-Lys, no puedo morir aquí…- Un aura dorada envolvía al caballero. Era su cosmos, como siempre para ayudarle.

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!- La guardiana de la torre comprobó el aumento de poder y velocidad de su supuesta presa. Varios golpes encajaron en ella, que cayó al suelo con violencia en una pequeña plaza que abría el camino para llegar a la torre. Seiya continuó caminando unos metros hasta que en el centro de dicha plaza, miró la segunda torre, exacta a la primera salvo en su inscripción, que decía: "Segunda atalaya: Dormidera". Sobre el grabado brillaba la esmeralda buscada en un verde untuoso.

Lys se fijó en aquello que miraba Seiya e hizo una mueca de impotencia. La joven estaba herida y magullada.

-¿Así que quieres las esmeraldas?- preguntó ella.

-Así es. Nuestra diosa ha sido envenenada por uno de tus compañeros y las necesitamos para conseguir un remedio.-

-¿Envenenada? ¿Y crees que estas esmeraldas sirven para curar?- Seiya quedó en silencio.

-Las esmeraldas sirven sólo para abrir el camino a la vía santa, donde de llegar, te esperaría el mismísimo infierno.- la joven explicó a Sagitario mientras descansaba.

-La vía santa fue una ciudad en la que vivieron las musas. Hoy sólo quedan sus templos y guardianes. Diez.-

-¿Y para eso necesitamos las gemas…? Escucha, no tenemos tiempo… entrégamela, pues como ya has comprobado, mi poder es superior al tuyo.- Seiya decía la verdad.

-Haremos una cosa. Tú me darás tu mejor golpe y yo te lanzaré el mío. Si logras herirme, te entregaré la esmeralda.- Seiya asintió. A pesar de todo, no podía odiar a su enemigo. Al menos no era como ese clásico modelo de crueldad.

Sagitario se concentró y abrió los ojos bruscamente. Cogió su arco con velocidad y cargó una flecha de cosmos en él. Desde que era un caballero dorado, había inventado más ataques.

-¡Flechas de Sagita!- De su arco, miles de flechas puntiagudas buscaron el cuerpo de Lys, que abrió sus manos y conjuró sus esporas soñolientas. Los ataque lucharon, pero sólo una gran explosión iluminó el lugar. Todo se inundó en humo, pero el cosmos de la guardiana había casi desaparecido.

-¡Lys!- Seiya corrió hasta la joven, que yacía tumbada en el suelo.

-¿Ya está? ¿Ese es tu poder, Sagitario?- La mujer no hablaba con cinismos. Aunque débil, ella agarró la mano de Seiya.

-Caballero, estoy segura de que llegaréis a lograr lo que queréis, pero por favor…- la joven señaló a la luna. -hacedlo antes de que la luna sea totalmente roja o no tendrás posibilidad…- Tras acabar de hablar, tosió. Una de las flechas de cosmos la había atravesado por el pecho.

-Lys… gracias…-

-Al menos espera a… que te de la esmeralda, ¿no?- Con su otra mano, hizo entrega de la joya al guerrero victorioso.

-Pero prométeme, que tú sí protegerás lo que más amas. No falles como…- antes de decir la última palabra, el brillo de sus ojos se esfumó como el humo de la explosión de ambos ataques. Seiya guardó la piedra preciosa en su armadura y tras cerrar los ojos de la interfecta Lys, caminó en busca de Milo, aunque tan sólo fue dar tres pasos y caer al suelo. El sueño de las esporas había sido el verdadero ganador a pesar de que la joven acababa de morir.

Un estrepitoso temblor agrietó la segunda atalaya. En breves segundos, esta se estaba desmoronando sobre el caballero de Sagitario, que fue rescatado antes de que le sepultaran los escombros. Lejos de donde se derrumbó la segunda atalaya, Saga sentó al todavía narcotizado Seiya apoyado contra el muro de una casa.

Levantando, el caballero de Géminis tomó la esmeralda del interior de la coraza de su amigo y le dejó durmiendo. De momento podían prescindir de él. En busca de otra atalaya, Saga salió a una de las calles más anchas de la ciudad donde alzó su cabeza para ver la luna. Ya se podía ver cómo un pequeño hilo rojo con forma de luna creciente iba tomando el gris habitual del astro.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Seiya, Milo y Saga abandonaron el santuario. En la oscuridad de aquella noche provocada, la casa de Leo reunía a todos los caballeros dorados que quedaban. Máscara mortal acababa de entrar ayudando a Cletus y Estela.

-¡Máscara mortal! ¡Vuelves a ser tú!- Camus estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Estos críos me abrieron los ojos, así que por esta vez les perdoné la vida!- El dorado recién purificado recuperó el juicio tras el potente golpe que le había dado Cletus una hora antes. Cáncer les había ayudado a bajar para comprobar que estaba sucediendo.

Las ráfagas de viento se hacían más gélidas, y la temperatura en el templo en que todos estaban descendió. La diosa Atenea estaba tumbada en el suelo, y el dorado de Acuario sentado junto a ella. Mu miró con detenimiento a Camus.

-Sigamos hablando.- Sugirió.

-Máscara mortal, toma asiento…- tras respirar profundo, el dorado siguió hablando.

-Cuando llegué a la sala del patriarca, Atenea fue herida por una daga. Al parecer estaba envenenada.-

-¡Sé de qué habláis!- Cáncer les interrumpió.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Mu.

-Esos caballeros planeaban herir a Atenea con eso. El veneno al parecer es el elixir de Soma.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- cuestionó un escéptico Shura.

-Cierto. ¿Y si nos vuelve a traicionar, Camus?- apoyó Aldebarán. Cletus, que se había sentado, levantó de un salto.

-¡No! Sé que ahora es de los nuestros. ¡Lo que sabe nos puede resultar útil para salvar a Atenea!

-¡Pues que hable, maldición!- Aioria estaba tan malhumorado que parecía que iba a pegar a Cáncer en cualquier momento. -¿Qué demonios le han hecho a Atenea?- añadió.

-Atenea ha sido envenenada con el elixir de Soma.-

-¿El elixir de Soma?- Mu puso una cara de interés.

-¿Qué sucede, Mu?- Shaka era ahora el que tomó la palabra. El santo de Aries caminó unos pasos hasta agacharse al lado de la diosa.

-Como de la estirpe de los alquimistas que soy, sé qué es el elixir de Soma.-

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron todos los caballeros menos Cáncer y Virgo, los cuales parecían saber también algo del tema, pero el que más se interesó fue Piscis. Tenía su orgullo herido y necesitaba saber más para salvar a su diosa.

-¡Dinos lo que sabes, Mu!- Ordenó el bello Afrodita.

-Pues supongo que todos habéis oído hablar de la ambrosía, ¿cierto?- nadie respondió, pues el interés era alto. -Veréis, según la mitología Hindú, Soma es el dios védico de la luna y también el elixir de los dioses. El elixir de Soma es como una variante de la Ambrosía. Tras el paso de los años, parece haber habido un notable interés por ocultar la verdadera historia.-

-¿Verdadera historia? ¿De qué se trata, Mu?- Camus seguía agotado, pero con gran interés por saber la verdad.

El dorado Aries levantó y notó cómo el viento mecía su larga cabellera morada. Dando la espalda a sus compañeros, miró detenidamente la luna desde las columnas de la casa de Aioria.

-En un principio, Soma era hermano de Zeus, el todopoderoso. Durante años, formó una religión, el vedismo, y desafió a los dioses con su poder. Tras una guerra santa, quedaron en tablas. Aunque Soma fue sellado, el védico también bloqueó el poder de los dioses de modo que no pudieran atacarle. Entonces, estos tuvieron que encarnarse en personas para que intentaran acabar con él. Era la única forma de poner punto a la corrupción de Soma.- Mu se expresaba impecablemente.

-Pero entonces, ¿estás diciendo que las encarnaciones de dioses en este mundo están sólo para derrotar a ese tal Soma?- Afrodita estaba perplejo. Negaba con su cabeza en signo de confusión.

-Pues así es. A pesar de que también se hayan reencarnado por otros motivos, como por ejemplo, la guerra contra Hades, las encarnaciones de dioses se comenzaron a producir por eso.- Shaka tomó la palabra demostrando que también sabía de qué hablaba.

-Yo sólo sé que Atenea tiene las horas contadas a menos que hagamos algo.- añadió Cáncer con su cinismo habitual.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está el santuario de ese Soma. Además, ¿no estaba sellado?- objetó Shiryu. Sus compañeros Shun e Hyoga asintieron.

-No es así muchachos.- Mu se giró dejando de mirar la luna. -¿Sabéis dónde tuvo lugar la gran batalla entre los dioses y Soma?-

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Shun con su amanerada voz.

-El Parnaso. La patria de las musas.- respondió Mu sonriendo.

-Mu, ¿has pensado en cómo curaremos a Atenea?- preguntó Camus.

-Creo, y sólo creo que con que beba unas gotas de ese elixir de Soma sería suficiente. Es el contacto con la sangre lo que envenena.- mientras hablaba, Aries señaló el costado de la diosa, donde se podía ver cómo un pequeño cerco morado rodeaba el corte.

Un temblor leve sacudió el santuario. Todos los dorados se miraron entre sí sin saber qué pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la joven Estela.

-El espíritu del santuario se debilita por la ausencia del cosmos de Atenea. Debemos llevarla allá donde esté ese elixir de Soma.- contestó Shaka.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?- Aioria miró de nuevo al caballero de Virgo, que parecía saberlo todo.

-No más de una hora si partimos ya.-

-¡Yo quiero ir!- gritó Cletus. Estela se apuntó también, aunque ambos temieron una negativa por parte del alto mando del santuario.

-Odio decir esto, pero creo que nos harán falta.- Leo comprendió que para la batalla que les esperaba no había que escatimar en nada. Todos los caballeros debían unir sus manos para derrotar al malvado Soma, aunque ninguno de ellos sospechaba nada del conjuro del sol todavía.

Tras que fuera Aioria el que cargara con el cuerpo de Saori, todos caminaron apresurados y descendieron rumbo a la casa de Cáncer, la más macabra de todas. Su destino era llegar hasta los dominios de Aries, desde donde Mu podría concentrar su cosmos de tal forma que con suerte les llevaría a todos con su telequinesia sin necesidad de tener que gastar demasiada energía. Cuando Afrodita miró la luna detenidamente, gritó de espanto.

-¿Habéis visto ese cuarto creciente rojo que está saliendo en la luna?- preguntó.

-No sé que es, pero seguro que tiene que ver con Soma y su santuario. Amigos, debemos cuidar los unos de los otros. Ya habéis visto lo inútiles que fueron tanto mis combates como el de Afrodita.- comentó Camus.

En silencio, todos tenían una esperanza. Salvar a Atenea, la cual les acompañaría al Parnaso tal y como los védicos habían planeado. No había otra forma de llegar a ese supuesto antídoto en el que todos confiaban.


	11. 11 La calma de antes de la tormenta

Parte 11: La calma de antes de la tormenta

Ráfagas de viento helado con sabor a céfiro azotaban la ciudad de Parnase, sumida en un sueño lleno de misterio. La oscuridad lo hundía todo en un frío considerable. Milo corría sin perder tiempo a través de la ciudad. Cuando estaba llegando a una gran plaza vio la silueta de Saga a lo lejos y gritó su nombre. El caballero de Géminis, todavía a distancia, se giró y esperó al caballero de Escorpio.

Ambos estaban de pie en el centro de aquella plaza. Uno miraba al otro. La tercera atalaya estaba tan próxima a ellos que no les distaban más de veinte metros de ella. La estructura de la torre era tan terrorífica como la de las otras. Un sinfín de trabados surcaban su silueta, pero uno de ellos destacaba. Sobre la puerta, al igual que en las otras construcciones ojivales, un grabado bautizaba la estancia. "Tercera atalaya: Gorgona".

-¡Al fin! ¡Este será mío!- Milo gritó para que el guardián de la torre le tuviera que oír.

-Milo, no se siente ninguna cosmoenergía. ¿No será posible que no haya nadie?- Saga se quedó mirando la esmeralda que brillaba untuosa sobre el grabado de la gorgona.

-La tercera atalaya coincide con el nombre del grabado…- comentó el mismo. Escorpio no sabía qué hacer hasta que en un momento y por tan sólo un segundo, sintió una emanación de cosmos de algún lugar cercano. A pesar de todo, el dorado no reaccionó de forma sospechosa y se limitó a seguir con su teatro.

-Supongo que el guardián de esta torre debe ser otro cobarde más.- Nada más acabar de hablar sonrió a Saga, que acababa de percibir el pequeño cosmos que les rodeaba.

Milo se giró alineándose con el edificio del que provenía aquella energía. Aunque no mostró darse cuenta, vio cómo un reflejo metálico resplandecía por un segundo. Escorpio bajó la cabeza.

-Supongo que es hora de…- antes de terminar, el caballero señaló violenta y rápidamente hacia donde aquella sombra estaba lanzando así con su índice una aguja escarlata. -… ¡Acabar con esta farsa!-

La aguja escarlata impactó en un cuerpo, en ese mismo instante, tal y como los aliados de Atenea pensaban, el misterioso caballero oculto saltó ante ellos.

-¡Veo que no tienes muy buenos reflejos!- rió Milo.

-Y veo que tú no aprecias tu vida.- Saga le miró intimidante y aquel hombre dejó de hablar.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te camuflabas tan bien.- añadió Géminis.

El guerrero que había ante ellos llevaba una armadura tan negra como el abenuz. Brillaba a la luz de la sombra. Sus ojos, al igual que su pelo, eran del mismo tono apagado, y el rostro del caballero, sobre el cual ondeaba un mechón de aquel cabello era pálido como la nieve.

-Soy Meises de Gorgona.-

Los caballeros de Atenea le miraron detenidamente. Aquel hombre parecía más de lo que ellos creían que era.

-Deberíais largaros ahora que todavía podéis.- Meises tenía una voz ronca y hostil.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que nos vas a ganar, cretino!- Como era lógico, el impulsivo Milo dio un paso al frente. -¡No tenemos tiempo que perder contigo!- Nada más hablar, Escorpio arrojó tres agujas escarlata que el guerrero de la gorgona esquivó con pocas complicaciones.

Meises era ágil. Tanto que consiguió postrarse ante Milo de un salto. Con su puño, le hizo retroceder violentamente tres pasos. Cuando el dorado se disponía a agredirle, el guerrero negro movió sus manos gritando.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡No puedo patearte!- Milo no podía mover sus piernas.

-¿Qué te parece mi ataque de gorgona?-

-¡Maldición! ¡Me has petrificado los pies!- El caballero de Escorpio no sabía qué hacer. Saga comenzó a reír.

-¿Cómo te has podido dejar, Milo?-

-¿Todavía reís? Ahora te mostraré a ti.- La amenaza del local sonó como el viento a los oídos del antiguo patriarca.

-Escucha… hemos acabado con dos de tus compañeros. ¿No crees que no tienes ninguna posibilidad? Es inútil que intentes algo contra nosotros.- Saga fue franco. Sabía que su rival no iba a ser un reto.

Los pies del dorado seguían petrificados, pero a pesar de todo, seguía escandalizando. Sus gritos eran cada vez más estruendosos. Parecía histérico de furia.

-¡Saga! ¡No le pongas la mano encima! ¡Este es mío!- El mal humor de Escorpio había comenzado a aflorar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Todavía crees que podrás acabar conmigo estando adherido al suelo?- Meises reía mientras señaló a Saga.

-¡No te muevas! Cuando acabe con ese pobre diablo, te tocará a ti.- advirtió.

Meises pateó la coraza de Milo para que, aprovechando el impulso, pudiera situarse frente a él dando una habilidosa voltereta. Los ojos del guerrero de la gorgona se clavaron en los de Milo.

-Mira mis ojos, dorado… sucumbe ante su hipnosis.- El guerrero paralizado se estabilizó tras aquel golpe. Su mirada estaba llena de furia. Con un solo movimiento Milo había dado sus agujas escarlata al aire. En sólo un segundo, trece de ellas perforaron la armadura del guerrero que cayó metros atrás chocando contra el muro de una casa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Ya no me puedes petrificar!- El escorpión reía escandaloso. -¡Saborea esta última aguja!- Sin embargo, antes de que Milo diera Antares sintió que sus pies volvían a ser tan ligeros como siempre.

En el momento en que Escorpio salió del hechizo de petra se oyó cómo una piedra caía al suelo.

-¿La esmeralda?- preguntó Saga.

-¿Ya ha muerto? Pues sí que me he… divertido…- Milo estaba disgustado y decepcionado, pero caminó hasta la piedra preciosa y la tomó.

-Milo, esta atalaya se derrumbará en pocos minutos sin el cosmos de su guardián. Debemos continuar.-

Géminis ya estaba caminando rumbo a la cuarta atalaya. La más próxima de las que se veía a lo lejos. Sin embargo, Milo se acercó a Meises. El caballero estaba apoyado en la pared con las heridas que le había causado el mismo que ahora le miraba. Tan sólo cerró los ojos del difunto guerrero y comenzó a correr tras Saga.

-¡Espera Saga!- Saga se detuvo en seco. Cuando Milo se introdujo en el callejón en que su compañero esperaba se extrañó.

-¿Saga? ¿Por qué te paras así?- La voz de Milo fue casi susurrante.

-Milo… ¿No fue ese caballero al que acabas de derrotar el que casi mata a tres caballeros de plata hace un par de semanas?- El escepticismo en Saga incomodaba al otro dorado.

-Ahora que lo dices, se llamaba a Meises, pero no creo que alguien como este fuera capaz de poner en apuros ni a un caballero de bronce.-

-¿Entonces por qué su cosmoenergía me era tan conocida?- preguntó Géminis retóricamente.

Un aura misteriosa envolvió a los dorados. En segundos, el aire se cargó y una cosmoenergía que hacía vibrar el aire estremeció los corazones de ambos.

-¿Qué demonios es esta cosmoenergía, Saga?- Milo estaba nervioso, pero no fue su amigo quien contestó.

-Es dura la muerte, mis queridos amigos…- La voz que les hablaba no era ruda, pero parecía desafiante. Aquella persona que inundaba todo con su energía continuó hablando.

-Meises estaba muerto. Él era mi alumno. Le otorgué una segunda oportunidad, pero ya no era ni un ápice de lo que fue como habéis comprobado.-

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!- amenazó Saga con gran determinación.

De la sombra de aquella oscura y estrecha calle apareció un hombre que caminaba despacio. Se paró delante de ambos dorados. Su talante era majestuoso y no parecía tener temor a nada. Los ojos de aquel hombre brillaban como los de un enamorado mientras mostraban un color de miel pálida. La cara del hombre en cuestión era bella en sí, aparte de estar medio cubierta por los mechones del castaño cabello que cubría su cabeza hasta un poco más abajo del cuello. Las ondas del mismo se mecían con el suave viento.

Aquel hombre alzó la mirada. -¿Está bonita la luna, cierto?- comentó delicadamente. Al quitarse la capa del cuerpo mostró su armadura, negra con brillos untuosos en las hombreras, musleras y coraza, en la cual había grabada una imagen de la cara de una Gorgona sonriente.

-¡Tu armadura es casi igual a la de aquel que acaba de morir!- Milo se dio cuenta del detalle.

-No en vano fui su maestro. ¿Cómo os llamáis?- aquel hombre sonrió.

-Milo…- El dorado de Escorpio fue seco en su respuesta.

-¿Eres tú el verdadero guardián de la atalaya? Tienes demasiado poder en comparación a los otros.- Saga no dijo su nombre, pero sí que cuestionó al oscuro.

-No… Yo estoy por encima de ellos. Yo soy el primer caballero védico. Letheus de Soma, el maestro de las ilusiones…- con un chasquido de sus dedos, el recién muerto Meises apareció tras los guerreros dorados. -Ninguno de vosotros luchó contra él porque ya está muerto.- Con otro chasquido semejante, desapareció como el fuego castigado por el agua.

-¡Qué demonios pretendes!- Milo se puso en guardia.

-Tranquilo amigo… Sólo me aburría en mi templo cuando salí a dar un paseo y os vi.- La ironía parecía ser amiga del risueño caballero.

-¿Ha venido Atenea?- preguntó el védico.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Atenea?- ambos dorados hablaron al unísono.

-Por favor… todo el santuario lo sabe.- Letheus levantó sus manos gesticulando la inmensidad del lugar. -Hasta en mis dominios, al final de este monte, se habla de ello. Es una lástima que no vayáis a llegar.- añadió.

-Ni lo intentes, Milo…- Saga sabía lo poderoso que era su oponente. Sin embargo, Escorpio, malhumorado, usó su agilidad para propinar un puñetazo en el rostro de Letheus.

El golpe fue colosal. Sin embargo, el védico seguía en pie.

-No, no… Milo, te has equivocado de objetivo. Yo estoy…- Milo se dio cuenta de la trampa y se dio media vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Yo estoy aquí!- gritó el caballero de las ilusiones pateando el estómago del dorado. Tras aquello tomó su cuello y lo alzó. Saga trató de ayudar a Milo, pero en ese instante, Letheus proyectó cientos de espectros que tomaron su forma con Escorpio siendo asfixiado por sus manos. El cosmos se movía de un lado a otro y Saga no sabía cuál de todos lo enemigos era el verdadero.

En aquella calle, hasta donde Géminis llegaba a ver, eran todo dobles de su terrible oponente. Parecía haber más de cien, cada uno de un ángulo distinto.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Letheus reía con ganas, aunque no parecía estar enfadado. Ni su cosmos emitía ondas de odio, ni su temperamento era propio de un enemigo habitual.

-¡Maldito!- Saga protestó mientras el védico apretaba el cuello de Escorpio con las dos manos.

Desesperado, Géminis lanzó una explosión galáctica al centro de la calle, aunque moderó su poder por Milo. Tras el despliegue de luces habitual, varias de las ilusiones de Letheus colisionaron con un sinfín de planetas en estruendosas explosiones. Tras el ataque, desaparecieron aquellos reflejos que habían sido golpeados.

-Nunca me hubieras dado…- El védico de armadura oscura soltó a Milo. El dorado desapareció de entre todas las ilusiones y reveló el sitio donde estaba su enemigo.

Sin pensarlo, el caballero Saga trató de mandarle a otra dimensión, aunque sin saber cómo, el cosmos de su enemigo se percibía por detrás. Anuló el poder que estaba a punto de hacer y los aliados de la justicia quedaron solos, en aquella calle solitaria.

-¿Quién demonios es…?- Milo tardó en reaccionar, y su voz estaba apagada y quemada.

-No lo sé, pero está claro que su poder es inmenso… ¿No te recuerda esto a algo que sucedió hace casi tantos años?-

-¿Los titanes?- Milo recordaba aquello con temor. Sus nuevos adversarios, de ser como Letheus tenían una fuerza semejante.

-Milo, la cuarta atalaya puede esperar, vayamos a por Seiya. Puede estar en peligro…-

Al margen de todo lo que sucedía en Parnase, había una habitación excluida de todo. Aquella oscura estancia sólo estaba iluminada por un candelabro apoyado sobre una mesa. En una antigua y lujosa silla, un hombre de cabellos dorados y gafas sobre la punta de la nariz yacía, medio tumbado con los pies sobre dicha mesa. En sus manos tenía un libro que parecía bastante antiguo, y lo leía con entusiasmo en silencio.

Udián debía llevar más de una hora leyendo. A pesar de llevar casi un día despierto, no tenía sueño. Sin razón aparente, soltó el libro sobre aquella vieja mesa de madera oscura y tallada. Al levantarse, se estiró y subió las gafas al lugar correcto: el puente entre ambos ojos que formaba la nariz.

-Tengo la impresión de que se me olvida algo…- Aquel hombre hablaba en silencio, y caminando, abandonó su sombría biblioteca para ir al patio que su santuario escondía. Tras caminar por el verde, se preguntó cómo era posible que en pleno mes de noviembre hubiera desaparecido la nieve y todo estuviera florido.

-Supongo que es el poder de Soma…- suspiró.

El joven volvió a meterse en su templo para eludir el frío de la cima de la montaña. Tranquilamente, llegó hasta el recibidor de su templo, en el cual, como en el caso de Sila, una armadura enorme lo custodiaba. La figura era tenebrosa: una estatua de un hombre con ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho…

-Ya recuerdo… La reunión será en breve… Es lo mejor de ser caballero védico. Una vez al mes, una reunión con los compañeros para charlar. ¿Soma vendrá también?-

Ignorando el resplandor blanco de la armadura, el muchacho entró en una habitación de la que salió con su larga cabellera dorada recogida en una doble coleta luciendo unos pantalones ceñidos grises y una toga roja con grabados dorados por el cuello.

Feliz, se encaminó al palacio central, propiedad de todos y ningún caballero. Cabe destacar que los templos de los guerreros védicos rodeaban la catedral, pero en el centro, a parte de un edificio claramente religioso, eran numerosas las salas de descanso de las que disponían aquellos jóvenes. Una vez cada cierto tiempo, se reunían para mantener el vínculo que les unía, férreo, a pesar de que siempre competían por ver cuál de ellos destacaba más.

Por el camino, Udián saludó a su protegido.

-¡Hola Agni! Otra vez aquí, como puedes ver…-

-¿Crees que vendrán todos con la que hay liada en la ciudad?- preguntó el guerrero del mimetismo.

-No lo sé… Sólo sé que van a dar guerra. Eso es seguro.-

-¡Udián! No sabía que tuvieses gafas…- El protegido del de dorada cabellera rió.

-¡Oh! Es que tengo la vista algo cansada y no tenía ganas de quitármelas.-

-Te… ¿favorecen?- Agni no creía que fuese sólo por eso el motivo de llevarlas.

-No es eso, Agni. ¡Ya te dije que estoy medio ciego!- Desde que se habían conocido, tras la prueba del joven mímico estos dos guerreros se llevaban muy bien, aunque siempre discutían por nimieces.

-¿Cómo de ciego estás? La verdad es que el otro día parecías ver muy bien.-

-No necesito ver para pegarte, te lo recuerdo. Además, es cierto. Tan sólo tengo la vista quemada de leer. Por lo demás veo como tú o incluso mejor.- Udián sonrió satisfactoriamente. -Ya estamos llegando.- añadió.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban ante una puerta enorme tallada en ébano, como casi todas las de aquella catedral. Al entrar, fueron directos a la mesa circular que habían puesto justo para estas ocasiones hace horas sus compañeros. La puerta resonó al cerrarse. La mesa no era demasiado grande ni lujosa. Lo justo para que se sentaran ocho personas.

Quizás lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella estancia era su luminosidad, ahora perdida por la noche eterna. A pesar de todo, la luna iluminaba las translúcidas vidrieras hasta dar suficiente claridad para que no hiciesen falta velas. En el suelo de mármol a cuadros blancos se reflejaba con colores la imagen de aquella vidriera: un dios con las alas abiertas.

En las paredes de la acogedora habitación podían contemplarse algunos cuadros, pero ninguno como el que quedaba en frente de la entrada. Su tamaño ocupaba la pared en casi todo su esplendor y mostraba escenas de la vida de Parnase en los tiempos mitológicos.

Agni se acercó a la única estantería del lugar para coger lo que se le apetecía tomar. Un ron seco. Desde allí, chasqueó sus dedos para llamar la atención de Udián, que ya se había sentado y estaba dando cabezadas de sueño.

-¡Hey, narcoléptico! ¿Qué quieres tomar?- Su comentario estaba cargado de ironía, y el pobre Udián no hizo más que gruñir.

-Dame algo que me mantenga despierto, por favor…-

-¡Ron!- El védico de pelo azul llevó hasta la mesa los vasos de ron y se sentó enfrente de su rubio amigo.

-La verdad es que jamás te había visto fuera de tu armadura…- comentó Agni.

-Es cierto… Una vez al año me la suelo quitar.- Tras la sonrisa del caballero de la retórica, una mirada de atención escudriñó a su amigo. -Por cierto, ¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz de tu ojo izquierdo?-

-Mala pregunta, Udián…- Agni se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?- El joven de gafas dio un trago a su ron, y notó aquel amargo sabor deslizarse por su garganta. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca que demostró lo poco que le gustaba el ron.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.-

-Sí, pero ¿qué paso?- El interés de Udián crecía por momentos.

- Fue por culpa de una mujer. Tuve un pequeño accidente tratando de protegerla.-

-¿Mujeres?- El caballero albo carcajeó sin cortarse. -Eso me recuerda tantas cosas… Por favor, sigue…- añadió.

-Como te iba diciendo, ese día llovía mucho, y caminaba cerca de una chica a la que no conocía de nada. Ella debía pasear, pero yo tenía algo de prisa, así que me quedé mirándola y me dispuse a adelantarla.-

-¿Y bien?- interrumpió Udián mientras seguía dando tragos a su ron.

-Pues la muy estúpida resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer por el acantilado de las afueras de Parnase, yo salté para sujetarla, pero aunque lo conseguí, me golpeé con una roca que había en el suelo…- Agni miró al techo de la sala y siguió hablando. -¡Tuve suerte de herirme sólo el párpado!- exclamó.

-Y que lo digas… ¿Qué pasó con ella después?- El caballero psiquista cuestionó con una voz curiosa.

-Nada, me lo agradeció y desde entonces nos vemos a menudo.-

-¿Pasó hace mucho?-

-Tres meses…-

-¿Ella es novia o algo por el estilo?-

-¡Oh, bueno! Sí, aunque su saliva me quema…- el brillo en los ojos de Agni no decía lo contrario. No mostraba indicios de enamoramiento.

-No deberías ser así, Agni.-

-Lo sé, pero ella me quiere, y no quiero hacerle daño.- El caballero del mimetismo trató de justificarse.

-Prueba de que los caballeros también tenemos una vida llena de sentimientos, ¿me equivoco, Agni?- Udián había acertado. Su amigo Agni era más sentimental de lo que parecía.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy más sentimental de lo que aparento? ¡He intentado ocultarlo!-

-Piensa, y di si me equivoco. ¿No es cierto que tras tu manto de ironía y cinismo hay una persona realmente sola? A pesar de tener una novia posiblemente guapa e inteligente, sabes que ella no es para ti, o debería decir que tú no eres para ella.-

-Es cierto, Udian. No sé como te has dado cuenta.- Agni estaba sorprendido.

-Tampoco sé que esa chica se llama Nadia.- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.

-¿¡Cómo demonios lo sabes?- Ahora el muchacho de cicatriz estaba perplejo.

-Debes saber que soy el caballero de Soma más culto. Nada escapa a mi comprensión, amigo. Además, Nadia es mi hermana…-

-¿¡Qué?-

Tras quedarse paralizado unos segundos, Agni levantó bruscamente y se alejó unos pasos de la mesa tirando la silla al suelo. Estaba temblando y había palidecido tanto que parecía un papel blanco.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería decir que estaba aburrido de ella!- El joven trató de disculparse.

-¡Ja, ahora ya no tiene remedio!- Udián se reía como un poseso mientras acababa su ron. Parecía haber cogido el gusto al líquido.

-En serio, lo siento…-

-No pasa nada. Como penitencia, llena mi vaso.-

Agni ondeaba su capa negra a cada paso que daba. Cogió el vaso de la mesa y lo llevó a la estantería de nuevo, donde lo rellenó. Tras hacerlo, cogió la botella y la llevó a la mesa consigo. Tras eso, levantó su silla y se sentó.

-Oye, Udián. ¿Por qué te reíste antes cuando dije que fue por culpa de una mujer?-

-Porque al parecer las mujeres han afectado la vida de al menos tres de nosotros…-

-¿Si?- Agni rellenó su vaso también. -¿Por?-

-La vida de nuestro amigo Sila también estuvo marcada por algo…-

-¿Mujeres Sila?-

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Udián. -¿No pensarás que el pobre chico es raro?-

-¡Oh, no! Pero creía que Sila estaba por encima de los sentimientos de los mortales… ¡Si al final va a resultar ser también un sentimental! ¿No?-

La puerta de la sala fue golpeada varias veces. Alguien llamaba. Tras avisar, abrió las puertas. La pequeña Erinia saludó tímida y se acercó a ambos caballeros.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Agni levantándose. -¿Sucede algo?-

-Me ha dicho mi hermana que el señor Soma desea veros a todos… Los demás ya están avisados. Como no os encontrábamos…- La respuesta de la pequeña estuvo marcada por la tensión. No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a hablar para los demás.

-¡Tranquila, pequeña! Siéntate con nosotros…- La alegría de la voz de Udián hizo reír a ambos.

-Udián… ¿Estás bebido?- preguntó Agni entre risas.

-¡No! ¡Qué va! Sólo me siento alegre…- La chica aceptó cabizbaja y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la antigua mesa.

-¿Cómo sigues con tus dibujos?- cuestionó el joven rubio a la niña.

-Muy bien…-

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no me enseñas ninguno!-

-Es verdad, pero como tampoco nos vemos…-

-Aún me quedan cosas por enseñarte, Alecto.- Al parecer, Udián había enseñado a la pequeña a dibujar tan bien como lo hacía.

-También sabes dibujar, Udián?- preguntó Agni.

-¿Por quién me tomas?-

-Deberían darse prisa en ver al señor Soma. Puede que no le guste esperar…-

En ese momento, el vaso de Agni cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos asustando tanto a la niña como a su amigo. Con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, Agni levantó.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Erinia.

-¿Las cosmoenergías?-

-¡Tranquilízate, Agni!- ordenó Udián.

-¡Son catorce cosmoenergías! ¡Están muy próximas!- Udián levantó de la silla ocultando su preocupación. Tras unos pasos, dejó su vaso vacío sobre la estantería.

-Quizás debamos apresurarnos en ver al señor Soma.

Los tres jóvenes dejaron la habitación y caminaron por los pasillos oscuros, estrechos y tenebrosos de la catedral. Se dirigían al cuarto torreón, donde su corrupto dios les esperaba. Como había notado Agni, la ciudad de Parnase estaba inundada en una serie de cosmos conocidos para Saga, Milo y Seiya, que se encontraban ya frente a la cuarta atalaya.

-Creía que no llegaríamos.- Milo estaba cansado de tanto correr.

-Estás seguro que puedes seguir, ¿Seiya?-

-¡No te preocupes!- El caballero de Sagitario miraba a Saga con una sonrisa.

-Se me olvidó decirte que tengo tu esmeralda…-

-¿Mi esmeralda?- El joven de cabello café buscó la gema que ganó de forma limpia a la dulce Lys. -¡Es cierto! ¡No me había dado cuenta!- exclamó.

-No tenemos tiempo, chicos… Luego comentáis lo que queráis. Ahora, ¿quién se encargará de esta atalaya?-

Ninguno de los caballeros respondió. Los tres sabían que sus compañeros llegarían pronto, pero aún así, no podían dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago. A pesar de que se había detenido el tiempo, ellos jugaban a contrarreloj contra un dios, que al margen de ser corrupto, para todos sus rivales era la encarnación del bien.

Los tres miraron la inscripción de aquella altísima torre, imponente y oscura, sobre cuya puerta, otro grabado decía dónde estaban: "Primera atalaya: Sansón".


	12. 12 El camino hacia el cielo

Parte 12: El camino hacia el cielo

Frente a la cuarta atalaya, Milo percibió un escalofrío. La puerta de oscura madera se abrió lenta, pero constante. Alguien bajo una túnica salió de la estructura, y ahora se encontraba frente a los tres dorados en la plaza donde estaba erigida la torre.

-¿Eres el guardián de la torre?- preguntó Milo desconfiado. Tan sólo escuchó una carcajada masculina sin duda. -¡responde!- exigió. Saga se puso en guardia. No sabía cómo podía actuar aquel hombre.

-¿Vosotros sois los que estáis armando jaleo?- La voz del misterioso personaje se difuminó como un haz de luz en el infinito. Tras aquello, volvió a carcajear.

-¡Responde¿Eres el guardián?- Seiya había perdido la paciencia y no pudo evitar gritarle.

El tipo, que parecía bastante corpulento, se quitó la túnica que le envolvía violentamente. La pieza de tela azul marino cayó al suelo. El hombre, en cuestión, de cabello largo y ondulado en brillo negro, llevaba una sólida armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo. El casco no era la excepción. Apenas se veía el color de la maya que llevaba, pues era tapado por el grisáceo del metal de su vestimenta de combate. El imponente guerrero debía medir sobre metro noventa y era una masa de músculos.

-¿Me lo dejáis a mí?- preguntó Sagitario. Saga no se opuso. Gesticuló de forma que fue comprensible su neutralidad. Por el contrario, Milo miró a Seiya malhumorado.

-¡Este es mío¡Me ha provocado!- gritó.

-Escucha, Milo, necesito desentumecer mis músculos…-

-Si nadie va a luchar con él, me encargaré yo.- sugirió Géminis dejando a sus dorados amigos en tensión silenciosa.

-¡No digáis sandeces¡Yo soy Florian, caballero heredero de la atalaya de Sansón! Ni aunque me atacarais los tres juntos me haríais daño alguno.- Los aliados de Atenea se miraron perplejos.

-¿Los tres¿Acaso no ves que tres de tus compañeros han caído como si nada?- Milo le intentó hacer entrar en razón, pero no lo consiguió. El hombre frunció el ceño en señal de enfado.

-¡Yo soy más fuerte que esos peleles¡Soy el número uno¡¡Ni entre todos lograréis rozarme!- Tras aquello, Florian rió sádicamente.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó una voz que no era de ninguno de los allí presentes.

Como por arte de magia, un cosmos enorme inundó la plaza en que se iba a dar lugar el cuarto combate de Parnase. El dorado de su aura era inconfundible, y lo hostil que resultaba aquello para el local no era más que un cierto indicio de derrota. Los caballeros habían llegado.

Un flash lumínico acabó poniendo resplandor fulgurante en la ciudad por varios segundos. Cuando cesó, todos estaban allí: Mu, Aldebarán, Máscara mortal, Aioria, Shaka, Shiryu, Shura, Camus, Afrodita, Hyoga, Shun, Cletus y Estela mas los otros tres, Milo, Saga y Seiya. La cara de Florian palideció por segundos.

-Insisto¿Qué decías de ganarnos a todos juntos?- preguntó Aioria, el que habló la vez anterior.

-No… no… no puede… ser… ¡Por lo menos sois quince!- Aquel hombre tenía motivos para temer. Nunca el resplandor de tanta armadura dorada había iluminado tanto.

-Yo seré su adversario…- Afrodita decidió tomar cartas en el asunto a pesar de que Milo se quejó inútilmente.

-Maestro…- le regañó Cletus en plan amistoso.

-Afrodita, estás herido.- Camus parecía preocupado.

-No te preocupes.- sonrió Piscis.

-No tenemos tiempo como para perder. Seguidme todos. Afrodita, nos vemos luego.-

Saga sonó tajante y en pocos segundos, comenzó a correr. Todos le siguieron. El caballero de aquella atalaya trató de impedir su huida, pero el narcisista llamó su atención con una carcajada estruendosa.

-No te hagas ilusiones…- No vas a luchar contra nadie más, pues este será tu último combate.- Tras hablar, Piscis recordó lo último que había hecho su compañero Seiya antes de seguir a Saga con los demás. Había señalado una especie de piedra preciosa que había sobre el grabado de encima de la puerta de la torre. -supongo que sólo he de conseguir esa piedra preciosa…-

-¿Quién eres, caballero?- Florian estaba interesado en aquel hombre tan presuntuoso que tenía por enemigo.

-Mi nombre es Afrodita, caballero dorado de Piscis…-

-Yo soy Florian, caballero de Parnase de Sansón.- respondió aquel hombre con entusiasmo justificado.

-Nadie te ha preguntado¿no?- La cara del dorado tornó seria.

La tranquilidad se hizo notoria entre los dos. El caballero de Sansón no tuvo más opción que analizar a su oponente, pues tenía la guardia alzada. A pesar de todo, se aventuró a correr hacia él. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos, gritó con toda su fuerza mientras arremetía a su estómago con su puño enfurecido.

-Saborea mi poder, Afrodita.- El caballero de Piscis ni se había inmutado. -¿Qué¡Puño escarlata!- El segundo golpe de Florian directo a la cara pareció ser más potente, pero el dorado seguía sin inmutarse a pesar de tener un puño en su frente.

-¿Eso es todo? Puede que necesites algo que te motive…- Piscis abrió sus ojos terriblemente mientras gritaba al cielo. El nombre de sus rosas piraña se hizo presente inundándolo todo en una ilusión de rosas que se acercaban a gran velocidad a Florian. El caballero de la atalaya esquivó algunas flores, pero la gran parte de ellas le golpeó brutalmente mandándole a metros de distancia de donde estaba de pie. Su armadura saltó en millones de pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. El guerrero estaba impregnado en sangre y yacía en el piso muerto.

-Después de todo, no me ha hecho falta ni cortar tu cabello… Je.-

El victorioso caballero cogió la esmeralda que había caído a sus pies tras el combate. Sin saber muy bien para qué servía, siguió los rastros de cosmoenergía que habían dejado sus compañeros.

Tras caminar por las estrechas calles de Parnase, Afrodita comenzó a oír cómo se derrumbaba la atalaya de la que venía. Sin comprender nada, continuó caminando. Cuando el estruendo cesó, el caballero ya caminaba cerca de sus amigos. Finalmente había llegado a la plaza central, donde alguien que no conocía hablaba con el resto de guerreros.

-¡Aquí está!- gritó Seiya nada más ver a Afrodita. Piscis se acercó a ellos y miró al extraño. Sin dilaciones, preguntó su nombre.

-Soy Gauldar, último caballero de Artemis, y el que recibió la orden de enseñaros el camino.-

-¿El camino?- Mu no sabía de qué iba aquel asunto, pero suponía que ese tal Gauldar lo sabía. Seiya, Milo y Saga asintieron al unísono. Tan sólo quedaban dos atalayas, pero era preciso explicar la situación a los caballeros que recién acababan de llegar. Con sumo cuidado, Camus tumbó a Atenea a los pies de la gran fuente en la que estaban.

-Mirad al cielo…- sugirió el nuevo aliado de los jóvenes de Atenea. Cuando todos alzaron la vista, lo primero que vieron fue una enorme luna en el firmamento. Sin llegar a ser un cuarto creciente, la luna llena comenzaba a colorarse en rojo. Durante aquella guerra el reloj sería la luna.

-¿Sabéis quién es Soma?- preguntó Gauldar… todos bajaron su mirada y escucharon en silencio. Lo que iban a oír les proporcionaría la sabiduría necesaria para moverse por aquel santuario siniestro.

Todos los caballeros védicos estaban ya esperando en la tercera torre a que alguna de las furias le diera permiso para acceder a la más alta de las estructuras, sin embargo, y sin previo aviso, fue el señor Soma quien bajó hasta la tercera torre. A pesar de lo mágico del lugar, la presencia del dios era lo único que llamaba la atención allí. Escoltado por las tres furias, y vestido con una capa color sangre, se ubicó en el centro de la sala. Las jóvenes escoltas, quedaron por detrás de su dios.

-Siervos…-

-Aquí estamos, señor.- respondieron todos al unísono mientras se arrodillaban. La lluvia mágica del lugar ya les había mojado a todos.

-Levantad y escuchad. Vuestros compañeros de las atalayas tienen las horas contadas. Los guerreros de la vía santa ya han sido avisados y esperan en sus templos a que aparezcan esos guerreros de Atenea.-

-Señor Soma…-

-¿Si?- La mirada de odio que guió el dios a su emisor, Sila, fue terrible.

-¿Qué debemos hacer nosotros ahora?- cuestionó el joven del deseo.

-Aprovecha y duerme, o no podrás lograr tu acometida.- Sila se sorprendió con la respuesta del dios, de forma que por un momento, creyó que Soma sabía lo que pasó con Alecto poco antes.

-Tan sólo quería que vieseis lo que sucede.- El oscuro dios levantó su mano y un brillo iluminó todo. Tras el despliegue de luces, en la tercera atalaya se sentía lo que sucedía en todo el santuario. -Si queréis ver cómo luchan esos microbios, tan sólo tenéis que cerrar los ojos y concentrar vuestra energía.- añadió.

-¿Para eso nos quería ver, señor?- Soma no contestó a la pregunta de Agni y subió a la cuarta torre despacio.

-Que nadie, bajo ningún concepto, entre a mis aposentos a menos que yo lo ordene. Alecto, sígueme…-

Tras que cesara el eco de la voz del dios, Sila palideció y miró a la chiquilla, que ni se atrevió a corresponder la mirada. Tanto la niña como Soma se perdieron en la altura que tocaban las escaleras de cristal de la tercera torre.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sila?- preguntó su amigo Letheus.

-Nada, sólo un mal presentimiento…- El védico del deseo sonrió sólo superficialmente.

-No deberías acercarte a las furias.- El maestro de las ilusiones miraba a Egaria mientras hablaba. Poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven de melena negra, suspiró.

-¿Ya han llegado a la quinta atalaya?- preguntó Exeo incrédulo.

-¡También hay dos caballeros en la sexta!- Tadeus estaba perplejo. Su rostro marcaba sorpresa, pues acababa de ver entre esos caballeros a alguien que no esperaba. -No puede ser…-

Tras haber oído lo que Gauldar les tenía que contar a todos, se habían dividido en tres grupos. Aldebarán y Shura habían partido a la quinta atalaya, Milo y Cletus a la sexta y el resto de caballeros se limitaban a esperar las dos esmeraldas restantes.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- preguntó Shun a Gauldar.

-¿Quién sabe…? Lo único cierto es que os aguarda la vía santa. Probablemente, el peor lugar donde hayáis luchado hasta ahora.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Aioria de Leo con suma sorpresa en sus gestos.

-Los caballeros de las musas aguardan, y su poder es semejante al vuestro, caballeros de oro.-

-Esto ya lo he vivido…- se quejó Máscara de la muerte.

-¿Conocéis la leyenda de las musas?- volvió a hablar Gauldar.

-¿Leyenda? Tan sólo sé que son nueve en cuestión¿no?- Mu parecía decidido, pero la negativa del guerrero de Artemís le dejó perplejo.

-¿No? Veamos… Talía, Euterpe, Terpsícore, Melpómene, Calíope, Clío, Polimnia, Erato y Urania… Son nueve.- insistió Aries.

-Olvidas a la última de las musas. La madre de todas ella, Mnemósine.- añadió Gauldar.

-Mnemósine…- Leo sonrió al recordar aquel nombre. Jamás había luchado de forma tan intensa con alguien como los titanes, y tras oír eso, lo recordó todo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Camus.

-El pasado acecha, compañero…-

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Aioria.- respondió Shaka. -El pasado ya no existe…-

Tanto Seiya como Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Estela estaban perdidos, pero prestaban atención con detenimiento a la conversación mientras aguardaban la caída inminente de las dos atalayas que restaban.

Sobre la puerta de la quinta torre había un grabado como en todas las demás. Aquella era la cuarta atalaya. Remarcado sobre la piedra, un nombre resaltaba: Lux. El caballero de la luz llevaba hablando un buen rato con los dorados. A pesar de todo sabía el destino que le habían deparado.

-Como íbamos diciendo, caballeros, sé que hay algo aquí que no encaja.- comentó el joven guardián.

-Después de todo, estás en lo cierto.- añadió Shura. -Emil, caballero de la luz. No me hubiera gustado tener que luchar contra ti. Me alegro de tu determinación.-

-Caballero de Atenea. Estás equivocado. A pesar de que no lucharemos, uno de nosotros morirá…- Emil quedó en silencio. Sus ojos miel se cerraron por un momento y bajó la cabeza. La media melena castaña que rozaba su cuello contrastaba con su pálida piel.

-¡Qué sucede?-

-El señor Soma nunca fue tonto. Sólo eso.-

-Explícate.- ordenó Aldebarán en tono severo. El toro de oro puso su mano en el hombro de aquel joven muchacho, probablemente el que más. La cara de preocupación de Tauro era evidente por su gesto.

-Aldebarán. Comprendo lo que está pasando.- trató de explicar Shura.

-Así es… Para otorgaros la esmeralda de mi atalaya, yo he de morir. Así lo quiso Soma, probablemente para evitar nuestra traición.-

-¡Maldito sea… ese dios!- gritó el corpulento Aldebarán. Dándose media vuelta violentamente, pateó el muro de la torre.

Emil parecía triste. En aquel preciso instante, una explosión estruendosísima sacudió la zona. El lugar a donde había ido milo había estallado en un terrible combate.

- La atalaya de Alcor se derrumbará cuando acabe el combate. Mi destino era morir hoy de una forma u otra.- comentó el custodio del lugar.

-Pero…- Tauro se oponía a la idea de tener que matar a alguien que les había ayudado aún siendo del bando contrario. -¡Aparta, Shura!- Tras gritar, Aldebarán lanzó uno de sus terribles "Gran cuerno" contra la torre, pero no consiguió nada. Ni el poder destructivo del caballero de oro de la segunda casa pudo destruir aquel muro.

-Caballeros de Atenea, ese muro tiene una protección mágica. Se alimenta de la energía de su guardián y no se caerá hasta que mi cosmos no deje de emitirse. Me debéis matar vosotros, pues mis armas no sirven contra mí.- Emil se situó delante de la puerta de la imponente estructura.

-Adelante- añadió.

-Si ha de ser así… ¡Que Atenea se apiade de tu gracia!-

-Madre, padre. Al fin descansaré en paz. Al fin moriré como deseé. Protegiendo mi patria. El lugar donde os amé…- Tras la última confesión, una lágrima resbaló por la faz del joven. Shura, con sus ojos cerrados, alzó la mano.

-Yo lo haré. No mires Aldebarán…- Tras gritar de frustración, la hoja de la sacra excalibur recorrió en un segundo los metros que les separaban. El cuerpo de Emil se desplomó, y tras oírse un pequeño resquebrajar, la esmeralda cayó a los pies de Aldebarán, que se agachó para cogerla.

Shura se acercó al cuerpo inerte. Con un gesto de dolor en la cara, cerró los ojos del muchacho. -Quizás en otra vida…- musitó. Los dos caballeros caminaron sin mirar atrás. Tan sólo quedaba una atalaya.

Se seguían oyendo explosiones y ondas colisionar contra los edificios de las inmediaciones de la sexta torre, y un combate se estaba desarrollando. Milo tan sólo miraba, como cualquier maestro deseoso por que su alumno mejorara. El joven Cletus mostraba una valía impresionante, pero cansado como estaba tras luchar con Máscara mortal, hacía cara a un enemigo casi invencible.

El entorno de Cletus se coloreó en rojo ígneo, para después explotar violentamente llenándolo todo con fuego. Los ataques de su enemigo eran terribles y el muchacho, cayó al suelo cansado. El joven que le había tumbado miró al dorado.

-¿No deberías ser tú el que se enfrentara a mí en vez de este saco de basura?-

El aspecto del confiado muchacho no imponía demasiado a primera vista: Era delgado y sus gestos no evocaban apenas violencia. Sus ojos caídos mostraban serenidad, y su pelo grisáceo, cuyas puntas rozaban su cara, lo corroboraba, sin embargo, el cosmos de aquella persona indicaba lo contrario. Era terriblemente violento y casi tan poderoso como el de un caballero de plata medio. El joven llevaba una armadura de color oro pálido, que cubría una buena parte de su cuerpo, pero olvidaba desnudos los muslos, bíceps y la parte baja del pecho.

Milo sonrió con sutilidad. -¿No crees que estás cantando victoria demasiado pronto?- preguntó. Alcor, que así se llamaba el guardián de la última atalaya, se giró sobre sí mismo y observó que su contrincante levantaba del suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-E… eres terrible. Quizás la persona más fuerte a la que me… he enfrentado.- Las palabras del pobre Cletus apenas se oían, pero llegaron a su receptor, que asintió firme.

-Lógico… Apenas llegas a la suela de mis zapatos. ¿Quieres que te aplaste ya?- Alcor frunció su ceño tras la amenaza.

-Inténtalo…- retó Cletus.

Alcor dejó el lugar en que estaba saltando ágilmente al guerrero de bronce. Antes de llegar a él, desapareció sorprendiendo a Cletus, que pudo ver cómo atacaba desde el cielo. Con dificultad, el alumno de Milo esquivó el golpe aéreo, quedando a merced de su oponente por unos segundos. Alcor supo aprovechar la ventaja dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Tras aquello gritó el nombre de su ataque: El golpe quebrantador.

Tras el segundo puñetazo, Cletus fue arrojado al aire mientras gritaba de dolor. Algunos fragmentos de su armadura estallaron e hicieron un ruido metálico al chocar contra el suelo. La parte que protegía su pecho había sido desconchada. A pesar de todo, el constante aliado del bien se recuperó en el aire y cayó de pie, impulsándose con el suelo sin perder un segundo hacia el estómago de Alcor, al que propició un terrible golpe con la cabeza. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

El grito de Alcor fue enorme, y sacudió el aire de una forma soberbia.

-¡Có… cómo lo has…?- Alcor tenía algo clavado en el estómago. No era demasiado grande, pero parecía haber hecho mucho efecto en él.

-Tan sólo utilicé uno de los pequeños fragmentos de mi coraza…-

-Maldito.- Alcor se desplomó. Y Milo, atónito, hizo la misma pregunta que el custodio de la sexta atalaya antes de caer.

-No lo sé, maestro. Sólo supe que le sucedía algo en el vientre y…- Cletus estaba arrodillado ante el cuerpo de su abatido enemigo. El joven miró la torre y observó el grabado de la misma: "Sexta atalaya: Discordia". La esmeralda que sostenía sobre ese grabado se precipitó al suelo, y el dorado la recogió.

-Maestro, estoy cansado.- El muchacho victorioso estaba algo más herido que cuando luchó con Cáncer. A parte de todos sus rasguños, tenía una brecha en la frente de alguno de los golpes recibidos.

-Cletus, debemos partir a donde están los otros…- Cuando el joven cogió la mano de su maestro, la torre comenzó a desplomarse delante de ambos.

Una gran masa de polvo les tragó y entre ella, algo atacó a Milo y le arrojó al suelo. Tras que el dorado levantase, allí, en mitad de un estruendo jamás visto por ninguno de los presentes, una silueta se podía distinguir entre el polvo, cada vez más denso. El agresor apenas se podía mantener en pie, pero un aura a su alrededor mostraba su cosmos. Había alcanzado el séptimo sentido.

-¿Cómo es posible que no haya muerto?- preguntó Cletus sorprendido. Aquella persona era Alcor, e igualaba e incluso superaba la cosmoenergía de Milo. Cada vez era más alta. El dorado ordenó a su alumno que se apartara de aquel lugar, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y recibió de lleno un poderoso golpe, que le arrastró hasta colisionar con una de las casas que había tras la atalaya ya derruida. La gasa de polvo se iba disipando.

Alcor se lanzó a por Cletus, y arrojó varios puñetazos que fueron esquivados. El alumno de Milo trató de usar su restricción, pero su intento fue frustrado por una onda de calor que le envolvió y seguidamente, colisionó mandándole por los aires. Antes de que el mismo cayera, Alcor se postró bajo él y alzando sus manos, repitió el ataque. El resultado de aquello fue que el cosmos de Cletus desapareció.

Milo lanzó una aguja escarlata desde los escombros de la casa, totalmente destruida, pero Alcor la esquivó de forma fácil. Los ojos del guerrero de la desesperación enrojecieron, y la misma aura roja que hirió a Cletus estaba ahora envolviendo al dorado. La explosión afectó a Milo y le hizo caer a varios metros. El polvo de las explosiones y del derrumbe de los edificios ya había desaparecido, y el olor a tierra también.

Escorpio pudo ver a su alumno tirado en el suelo y observó cómo su propio brazo izquierdo sangraba de forma preocupante. Aquel muchacho era terrible desde que había alcanzado el séptimo sentido. Sus convicciones eran tan férreas que pensaba que luchaba por la causa justa, lo que potenciaba su energía en aumento.

-¡Maldita sea¡Sólo puedo hacer lo que hice en mi lucha contra Albión!- Milo había descartado aquello que hizo. Ese ataque sólo debía ser utilizado en casos de emergencia, pues consumía una terrible cantidad de cosmos.

-Observa, Milo… ¿Porqué demonios anda así?- Milo se limitó a mirar… -¿Acaso ha perdido ya la vida y tan sólo se mueve por…¡Ese no es él!- El dorado de Escorpión comprendió que tan sólo tenía esa opción que deseaba descartar.

-¡Ahí va¡Aluvión escarlata!- Tal grito dio Milo que se pudo oír en toda la ciudad. La velocidad del Dorado le hizo alejarse del lugar, y una terrible explosión hizo explotar todos los edificios y casas colindantes. Las piedras volaban por el cielo y a gran velocidad se precipitaban a la tierra, destrozando el suelo y haciendo saltar las losetas de piedra que lo integraban. Tras el ruido, todo cesó. El polvo levantado, aún más que antes, de desperdigó por el cielo y fue arrastrado por el viento. Alcor estaba ahí, delante de Milo totalmente muerto y sin armadura. El combate había acabado.

-Gracias, Atenea…- susurró el vencedor.

El caballero de Escorpión se acercó a su joven pupilo caminando como mejor podía. El cansancio que arrastraba era grande, pues acababa de ejecutar una técnica que le había agotado. Alrededor de Cletus, la geografía hacía cambiado. No quedaba ni una sola casa en pie en un radio considerable. Tan sólo escombros de edificios.

-¿Dónde están los habitantes de esta ciudad?- preguntó Milo al aire. Su alumno tosió y se giró como pudo, de forma que quedó mirando al cielo.

-¡Cletus!- Escorpio se agachó y puso su mano derecha en el pecho del mismo. Su coraza estaba desconchada.

-Maestro… ¿dónde está ese caballero?- cuestionó el chiquillo agotado.

-Ya todo cesó. Ha muerto.- El dorado señaló con la vista el cuerpo interfecto del derrotado Alcor. -Es hora de volver.- añadió mientras le ayudaba a levantar.

Ambos, maestro y alumno, caminaron en dirección a la torre donde sus amigos aguardaban la última de las esmeraldas.

-Cletus, siento haberte obligado a luchar con un tipo así. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan fuerte.- La voz de Milo sonaba apenada. En el fondo, sabía que había cometido un error, aunque era inevitable.

-No se preocupe, maestro.- El chiquillo sonrió y ambos siguieron su camino hasta la plaza de la fuente.

En la tercera torre, los caballeros védicos no dejaban de debatir sobre el combate acaecido. Letheus estaba sorprendido no de lo poderosos que eran sus enemigos, sino del poder que había llegado a desarrollar aquel protector de la sexta atalaya.

-Pues al final resultó ser el más poderoso. Lo siento, Exeo.- comentó Letheus.

-Era mi pobre Alumno. Tú también perdiste al tuyo ¿no?- Exeo no parecía afectado en absoluto. Era el único caballero de los presentes en la tercera torre que portaba su armadura, azulada. En su coraza había una parca grabada, la cual fue señalada por su dedo. -Es prueba de que la muerte nos aguarda a todos.- añadió.

-Sin embargo, resulta que Sansón no era el más fuerte como pensábamos. Alcor ha derrotado a esos dos caballeros.- sonrió Udián. La mirada de duda del resto de védicos se dirigió a él.

-Por supuesto. Pensad: Uno de ellos está casi exhausto, y el otro, el dorado, tiene un brazo roto. ¿No creéis que esos dos seguirán luchando, no?- El argumento del guerrero de cabello dorado y armadura blanca hizo asentir a alguno de sus amigos.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- interrumpió Sila.

-Ah¿no¿Y por qué no?- Tadeus hizo como que apoyaba a Udián, pero en el fondo conocía la respuesta. -¿La energía del cosmos, acaso?- habiéndose respondido a él mismo, comenzó a reír. -¡Ya veréis cuando esos dos caballeros lleguen aquí¡Nos darán diversión para un rato!-

-¡Tranquilízate, amigo!- Reía Agni mientras replicaba a su compañero por cómo se comportaba. -Ahora se supone que la ciudad Parnase despertará ¿cierto?- preguntó.

Sin que nadie respondiera, el viento se hizo señor de la situación mientras recorría el interior de la torre. Por entre las columnas, su brisa parecía serena, como la calma que anuncia un feroz enfrentamiento.

-¿Despertará?- El escéptico tono de Tadeus rompió el hielo.

-Claro, al haber destruido las seis atalayas, el reflejo de la ciudad ha sido destruido. La verdadera Parnase aparecerá cuando se acabe de destruir la ilusión que ha creado el señor Soma.- explicó Udián. -Los habitantes de la ciudad habían sido excluidos por el poder de las esmeraldas. Esa era su función. Por eso no se podían extraer de las atalayas sin la muerte del protector de la misma.-

-¡Estás diciendo que esas esmeraldas servían para aislar al pueblo de la violencia y que esos caballeros de Atenea las han robado para...?- Tadeus no pudo seguir, pero sólo se le pasó una imagen por la cabeza. Todas las personas de Parnase que perderían la vida al aparecer sepultadas bajo los techos de sus propios hogares al destruirse la ilusión. -¡Malditos sean esos bastardos!- De pura frustración, el hombre dio un puñetazo a una de las columnas de la torre. El golpe sonó estruendoso e hizo que los guerreros guardaran silencio.

-Así es…- asintió Udián tras unos segundos de quietud.

Milo y Cletus llegaban al final a la plaza, donde sus compañeros les recibían alegremente. Camus miró el brazo de su amigo. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó.

-Dominaba la esencia del cosmos.- La respuesta de Milo fue clara. Mientras hablaba, sacó la última esmeralda de su coraza y la puso en manos de Gauldar, que ya tenía las seis.

-¿Veis los pequeños agujeros que rodean toda la fuente? Ahí han de ser colocadas las seis esmeraldas.- explicó.

-¿A qué esperamos?- se quejó Máscara de la muerte.

-Tendréis que pagar un precio por ello.-

-¿Precio?- Respondieron todos los caballeros al unísono. Nadie les había hablado de un sacrificio. Gauldar asintió con un gesto apenado, como si lo que fuera a contar rozara el límite de lo permitido.

-Pensaba que apenas sería un sacrificio, pero tras el último combate…-

-¡Habla, maldición!- ordenó Milo violentamente.

Cerrando sus ojos, Gauldar no tuvo más remedio que responder. -Amigos, todas las vidas de ciudadanos que se hubieran perdido de haber estado los civiles durante vuestras luchas serán tomadas como pago para adentrarse en el santuario…- Tras oír aquello, Milo quedó perplejo, pues sabía que casi todas las víctimas habrían sido por su culpa. Gauldar supo entrever en su gesto.

-Así es, caballero. Fue en tu combate donde más muertes provocaste. Todavía no se ha roto la ilusión de Parnase y todavía no han muerto, pero si queréis salvar a vuestra diosa…-

-¡Maldita sea!- Escorpio cayó arrodillado al suelo y comenzó a derramar alguna lágrima.

-Caballero de Escorpio, levanta pues eso no es todo el sacrificio. Aquel guerrero que coloque la última gema perderá su alma, pues será utilizada como puente de conexión entre la realidad y la ilusión de esta ciudad fantasma.- El dorado de Escorpio levantó sin dudar.

-¡Ese seré yo¡He de pagar por mis pecados!- gritó sin dudarlo por un segundo.

-No. Ese es mi papel.- replicó Gauldar. -El tuyo es redimir tu alma destruyendo a Soma y trayendo la paz a este mundo. Muriendo si es necesario, pero no aquí…-

-¡No podemos dejarte morir!- protestó Seiya. El caballero de Sagitario era contrario a tener que abandonar a un aliado.

-Así son las cosas.- sonrió el último guerrero de Artemís. Con esto, doy por terminada mi misión. Tan solo deberéis continuar por el camino que surgirá de esta fuente.

Sin perder tiempo, Gauldar comenzó a colocar las piedras preciosas alrededor de la fuente. Antes de colocar la última miró a los aliados de Atenea.

-No dejéis que la luna torne al rojo, u os tendréis que enfrentar a vuestros propios sentimientos…-

Tras aquello, y tras la interrogativa de los santos de Atenea, la última esmeralda fue colocada. El silencio fue sepulcral. Un temblor sacudió toda la zona, y el cielo desapareció y se transformó en una cúpula blanca, que comenzó a agrietarse y a sangrar. El suelo empezó a temblar y un terremoto lo comenzó a devastar todo. A tragarse la tierra, como si de un dragón se tratase. Las casas se destruían en miles de trozos y se iban sumergiendo en la inmensidad del infinito abierto a sus pies. El rugido de la tierra era terrible. A los pocos minutos la ciudad entera fue arrasada por un vórtice de oscuridad que se alimentaba de ella, y ni tan siquiera el suelo existió. Tan sólo un vacío en que los caballeros de oro estaban como meros espectadores alucinados.

La cúpula blanca estaba totalmente inundada en sangre. Varios gritos estremecieron todo. La voz de un Gauldar agonizante que había entregado su vida por que los aliados del bien pudiesen continuar calló para siempre. El cielo falso estalló como había ocurrido con la tierra. Sus fragmentos fueron tragados en cuestión de segundos y el color rojizo de la sangre desapareció. Un flash blanco devolvió a todos los que habían visto aquello a la realidad.

Allí estaban de nuevo, en la ciudad parnase perfectamente reconstruida. El cielo volvía a ser nocturno, y la luna llena, cada vez más roja. La fuente de las esmeraldas había desaparecido, y en su lugar, un camino ascendía por la ladera de la montaña. Aquello debía ser el testamento de Gauldar.

La gente de parnase apareció súbitamente. Sus siluetas eran más parecidas a estatuas que a personas pues estaban todos parados. Cada una de las atalayas de Parnase, que volvían a estar erigidas, se derrumbó lentamente, al igual que las decenas de edificios que Milo y Alcor habían destruido en su lucha. Tras cesar toda la destrucción, el tiempo comenzó a contar dando vida a cada una de las personas de la ciudad.

El escándalo de la destrucción atemorizó a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, que comenzaron a correr asustados. Tanto mujeres como hombres, tanto niños como niñas, e incluso ancianos, ancianas y animales huían de lo que parecía el terror. Los caballeros de Atenea comprendieron el horror de aquello. Milo estaba decepcionado de la decisión que tomó en su lucha, y a pesar de que no se podían permitir ni un segundo de debilidad, todos bajaron la cabeza en un símbolo de humanidad. Ellos habían sido los causantes del mal de toda la gente.

Sin esperar, dieron la espalda a Parnase, inundada en miedo e inmiscuida en terror. Aquello era sólo el principio de los sufrimientos que les aguardaban por salvar a Atenea, que dormía sobre la espalda de Camus. La vía santa esperaba a los valientes guerreros con colmillos de acero. La destrucción estaba servida.

* * *

Puesto que ya he acabado esta segunda parte y todos los caballeros de las atalayas han sido derrotados, he decidido poner aquí los modelos que utilicé para crearlos. Lástima que no tenga dibujos… :)

¡Ahí van! Por cierto, lamento el retraso... :(

**Guardianes de atalayas y caballeros de Parnase**

**Florian de Sansón: **No llegó a su cargo hasta la accidental muerte del anterior maestro de la primera atalaya. Ahora que él ha ganado el poder, se encuentra bajo la seducción mágica del poder que le fue otorgado. Su prepotencia y arrogancia es sólo superada por su poderoso cosmos. Es sin duda el más poderoso de todos los caballeros de las atalayas.

Cabello: Negro y largo.

Ojos: rojos.

Altura: 1,90 m.

Peso: 100 Kg.

Edad: 23 años.

Armadura: Gris. Protege todo el cuerpo férreamente..

Ataques: Sus golpes se basan en la brutalidad.

Puño escarlata  Golpea brutalmente al enemigo.

Explosión de poder  Libera todo su cosmos para atacar al enemigo.

**Lys de la dormidera: **Misteriosa caballero que domina el poder del sueño. No es muy poderosa pero puede llegar a desesperar. Su vida estuvo marcada por el deseo de conseguir poder para proteger a los que ama. Por eso no dejará que nadie irrumpa en la vía santa aun a riesgo de su propia vida. En el fondo, ella es sensible y sugestionable, aunque su fortaleza llega a sorprender.

Cabello: azul oscuro, liso y roza su espalda.

Ojos: Grises.

Altura: 1,60 m.

Peso: 50 Kg.

Edad: 19 años.

Armadura: Gris como sus ojos. Muy puntiaguda, aunque sólo cubre el pecho la coraza. Lo demás está bien cubierto.

Ataques: Causan sueño y otras molestias. Su ataque directo no es muy potente.

Sueño fluyente  Un líquido parecido al agua envuelve a su enemigo provocándole sueño hasta que este se seque.

Zarzas hirientes  Una sarta de enredaderas hieren al oponente con sus espinas.

Explosión terrestre  Provoca ondas rayleight en el suelo de forma que originan un severo terremoto.

Espora soñolienta  Adormece al enemigo y le provoca mareos de cansancio.

**Meises de Gorgona: **Fue alumno de Letheus, pero jamás logró brillar lo suficiente para llegar más alto de lo que está. Su sentido de la justicia es nulo, pues la otorga a aquel que más le aporta. Su vida fue fácil y marcada por la pereza y la pasividad. A pesar de todo, su gran fortaleza física le ha otorgado en algún momento la victoria, no sin las enseñanzas de su maestro, caballero de las ilusiones.

Cabello: Negro y corto.

Ojos: Marrones.

Altura: 1,75 m.

Peso: 74 Kg.

Edad: 20 años.

Armadura: Negra. Protege el pecho y las piernas. Los brazos los descuida.

Ataques: Sus ataques son de mero poder destructivo.

Quebrantador  Golpe que daña seriamente a su adversario.

Garras de Gorgona  Ataque que se usa para cortar al enemigo. Muy afiladas.

Petra  Convierte en piedra al enemigo.

**Emil de Lux: **Joven guerrero que a pesar de proteger Parnase, sabe que lo mejor para todos es que el señor Soma sea derrotado. Por eso, su determinación no flaquea a la hora de decidir qué hacer ante Shura y Aldebarán. No es el más poderoso, pero posiblemente sí el más determinado de todos. Tan sólo desea la paz.

Cabello: castaño. Media melena ondulada.

Ojos: Miel.

Altura: 1,72 m.

Peso: 69 Kg.

Edad: 18 años.

Armadura: No lleva armadura, sino una túnica azul oscura.

Ataques: Ninguno.

**Bastian del lirio: **Caballero protector de la quinta atalaya de Parnase. Su vida no ha sido difícil, aunque sí dedicada entera al entrenamiento de sus técnicas. No ha luchado en demasiados combates reales, pero tiene una madurez sensata para estos y nunca infravalora a un enemigo.

Cabello: Rubio y corto, un poco rizado.

Ojos: Negros.

Altura: 1,82 m.

Peso: 75 Kg.

Edad: 19 años.

Armadura: Celeste. Tiene un lirio grabado en el pecho. Deja al descubierto los muslos y la cintura.

Ataques: Se basan en poderes venenosos, aunque no muy potentes.

Lirio negro  Hiere mortalmente al enemigo perforando su armadura para tocar un punto vital.

Parálisis  Evita que un caballero se mueva quedando éste a merced de Bastian.

Lirio destructor  Flor que explota mágicamente tras rozar algo.

Lirios destructores  Flores que explotan mágicamente tras rozar algo.

**Alcor de la discordia: **Joven sereno y tranquilo de cosmos poderoso y violento. Es decidido, alegre y sobre todo, muy temerario. Sus decisiones suelen ser tomadas a la ligera, pero casi siempre suele acertar con ella. Se dice que su deducción no falla. Cuando viste su armadura, se inunda en prepotencia y confianza absoluta en sí mismo.

Cabello: Gris y corto.

Ojos: Azules.

Altura: 1,78 m.

Peso: 74 Kg.

Edad: 19 años.

Armadura: De un dorado más pálido que la de los santos de Atenea. Cubre lo mismo que la de un caballero de plata, pero está decorada con grabados rúnicos ancestrales.

Ataques: Basados en la pura destrucción indiscriminada.

Explosión ígnea  De alcance terrible. Inunda todo en fuego y abrasa al enemigo.

Golpe quebrantador  Destruye lo que toca hasta un cierto grado de dureza.


	13. 13 Valera la trágica

Capítulo 3: Alianza de Musas

Parte 13: Valera la trágica

Lo oscuro de aquel lugar asustaba a la pequeña Alecto. Desde que había subido a la cuarta torre, estaba sola, ahí, esperando en la penumbra de la sombra. Sentada en uno de los numerosos bancos de la primera habitación, que emulaba un templo cristiano, un sinfín de pensamientos recorríansu mente. La duda formaba una bola en su estómago y la sensación de nerviosismo que tenía era infundada.

La chiquilla levantó y caminó por aquella fría sala. Entre la corriente que entraba por el gran balcón y su húmedo vestido, que remarcaba la silueta de su cuerpo, no dejaba de tiritar. Cuando llegó al balcón se asomó.

Tan sólo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Desde donde estaba, se oían cantos melancólicos, como de voces en lamento. La chiquilla alzó la cabeza y observó aquella cúpula, de grabados y pinturas mitológicas, cuyos protagonistas eran los dioses del Olimpo, en circunstancias adversas.

-Las voces provienen de ahí…- susurró. -¿Habrá algo más sobre esta torre?-

Los cantos angélicos parecían entonar un réquiem que hizo entristecer a Erinia. La niña pensaba en la tristeza de la melodía. Al cerrar los ojos, se le inundaron en lágrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ahí empezó a llorar. Sus sollozos eran debidos al miedo que tenía. No sabía dónde había ido aquel que quería hablar con ella. Tan sólo le dijo que esperara, y esperó… esperó…

Alecto pensaba que habrían pasado más de dos horas, pero la realidad era bien distinta. Apenas llevaba media hora en esa estancia sombría. La pequeña se calmó, pero no se atrevía a levantar. Deseaba ver aunque fuese a Soma, a pesar de que la presencia de éste fuera en sí desagradable, pues como niña que era detestaba la soledad y tenía miedo a la penumbra.

En aquel instante, el ruido de una puerta abrió los ojos de la chiquilla de par en par. Una sombra alta y erguida se dirigía hacia ella imponente.

Como habían acordado instantes antes, los caballeros de Atenea se habían separado, y la mayoría de ellos avanzaban solos. Eran muchos templos por conquistar y al parecer la luna se fundía en el rojo a más velocidad de lo esperado.

Saga había partido con un rostro de preocupación. Al parecer algo sucedió en el momento en que Atenea resultó herida y nadie se había dado cuenta. A lo lejos se divisaba una estructura de piedra similar a su templo, el de los gemelos. El guerrero de Géminis había encomendado los templos anteriores a sus aliados, y estaba próximo al suyo. A pesar de todo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Mientras todos los caballeros caminaban por su propia cuenta, Seiya se detuvo a las puertas de un pequeño santuario.

-¿Será este uno de los templos de las musas?- Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se acercó a lo que parecía un fuente. El agua era cristalina y reflejaba todo aquello que con la luz de la luna se veía. Suspirando, sólo pudo susurrar el nombre de Atenea.

-Atenea…- El viento pareció responder. Una corriente de aire rozó la mejilla de Seiya, que cerró los ojos concentrándose. Necesitaba buscar un rastro de Cosmos para seguir avanzando, y aquel primer templo de la vía santa parecía estar vacío.

Sin esperarlo, el rostro del caballero de Sagitario fue acariciado tan suave y dulcemente como lo solía hacer la diosa de la justicia. El muchacho abrió sus ojos. No había nada.

-¿Nuestros sentimientos?- Murmuró de nuevo Seiya al recordar las últimas palabras de Gauldar. -Dijo que si la luna enrojecía totalmente, nos tendríamos que enfrentar a ellos… pero no lo comprendo.-

-Los sentimientos, son como ceniza que danza al son del viento…- Una voz cianótica pareció hablar al joven dorado.

-¡Quién es!- Al mirar en el reflejo del agua, Seiya no vio a nadie, pero nada más girar su cabeza, pudo ver una bella mujer a su lado. Sagitario dio un brinco de sobresalto, y ante ella no pudo hacer más que ponerse la mano en el corazón.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Se dirigió el joven a aquella dama sulfurado.

-Yo soy aquella por la que las lágrimas resbalan. Aquella cuya copa de los sueños está vacía. Valera.-

-¡Eres una Musa!- se atrevió a afirmar el imprudente Seiya.

-La musa de la tragedia, Melpómene, la tenebrosa.- La mujer se sentó en el borde de la fuente con las piernas cruzadas. Su cabello plateado era tan largo que lo tuvo que deslizar por su cintura para no mojarlo con el agua.

-¿Eres una Musa?- Las piernas del que fue Pegaso no dejaban de temblar, a pesar de haberlo confirmado antes, ahora le resultaba chocante que alguien así fuera su enemigo. No había visto una mujer tan bella en años. En el fondo, el porte de aquella dama le recordaba a Hilda de Polaris, derrotada hace casi seis años. La profundidad de sus ojos marinos mostraba una determinación salvaje, a pesar de que su piel, pálida, parecía indicar que estaba enferma.

-¿Qué deseas?- preguntó Valera.

-Tengo que llegar al final de la vía santa.-

-Caballero Seiya… ¿y por qué no pasas directamente de los templos? Puedes evitarlos si lo deseas…

El guerrero de Sagitario estaba alucinado. Aquella mujer había adivinado su nombre y no parecía emitir un cosmos hostil. Además, acababa de sonreír señalando el camino a seguir. Extrañado, el aliado de Atenea empezó a correr por el camino que debía llegar a la catedral védica. Nada más tocar el suelo de su templo, una gran explosión sacudió el cielo seguida de un alarido terrible. Seiya cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso¡Vino de la cima del monte!

-La señorita Erinia. Ese es su poder. El alarido dimensional, cuya facultad es la de trasladar a las personas.-

-¿Ehh¿Erinia¿Qué hizo?-

-Tan sólo ha colocado a cada uno de tus compañeros en una dimensión paralela donde tendrán que derrotar al custodio de la misma.- Respondió Valera sin perder la calma. -Tú no eres la excepción.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Seiya, por más que te alejes de mi templo, jamás darás un paso. Para seguir ascendiendo, deberás derrotarme, y que sepas que si fallas, el poder de Erinia devorará tu alma y dará tu poder al señor Soma.-

-¿Eso les sucedió a mis amigos?- y tras estar pensativo unos segundos, no pudo evitar preguntar quién era Erinia. Su ceño fruncido denotaba un enfado visceral.

-Tus amigos… reza por que salgan victoriosos.- La mujer sonrió y se levantó. -Acabemos con el drama de tu vida.-

Valera desapareció y el suelo que había a los pies de Seiya reventó alejándolo metros del templo de Melpómene. Antes de que este cayera, la Musa repitió el ataque, pero esta vez fue el viento el que le zarandeó violentamente y le hizo caer contra el piso brutalmente.

El caballero de Sagitario sangraba por la barbilla cuando intentó levantar. Valera se acercó a él lentamente. Ni tan siquiera portaba una armadura. Tan sólo una delgada túnica blanca cubría su piel rozándola tímidamente. Ella no perdía su porte majestuoso.

Seiya levantó de un salto hacia atrás y con sus brazos trazó la silueta de la constelación de Pegaso. -¡Meteoros de Pegaso!- Todos y cada uno de los meteoros eran parados por un movimiento de brazos de Melpómene, la cual gritó al cielo. Su cuerpo se iluminó y se alzó al cielo. Todo el agua de la fuente acudió a cubrirla y tomó forma. Su armadura se forjó del líquido de la vida y la cubrió con un color dorado. El metal de su armadura brillaba resplandecientemente. De la espalda, aparecieron dos alas de plumas pálidas, blancas y bellas, y de sus brazos se formaron otras dos alas, estas de un acero arco iris que tomaron forma de espadas. La mujer descendió al suelo.

Sagitario estaba deslumbrado por la armadura de la musa, la más bonita que había visto jamás. Era idéntica en tono a cualquier armadura dorada, pero esta, aparte de los grabados típicos en las armaduras, tenía el cuerpo de la que parecía ser Melpómene atrapado en su coraza y brazales. Una máscara del mismo oro cubría su faz y evocaba a la tristeza.

Valera rebosaba un cosmos multicolor que le hacía ondear el largísimo cabello que habitualmente llegaba hasta las rodillas y ahora lo levantaba sobre los hombros. Ella alzó sólo un brazo, y susurró al viento un nombre inaudible. En segundos, una línea trazó el espacio hasta Seiya y fue cortando el viento hasta colisionar contra su pecho violentamente. La coraza de la armadura de Sagitario fue perforada de abajo a arriba desde el estómago hasta casi el cuello. Lucía un corte vertical que podía haber costado la vida a cualquier otro.

-Tu coraza es muy resistente…- elogió la dama. -¿Cuántos cortes más podrás soportar?-

Cuando la mujer levantó los dos brazos, Sagitario, todavía perplejo hizo lo que pudo para ocultarse tras el templo. Dando zancadas grandes lo consiguió y no sucedió nada. Seiya se repuso del susto y sintió por primera vez el cosmos de Valera, semejante al que Aioria mostró en la batalla de las doce casas.

-Ni he visto su técnica. ¡Si hubiera llevado la armadura de bronce probablemente habría muerto!

Se oyó un ruido parecido a una cascada, y tras él un grito. Cuando el suelo dejó de temblar el templo de Valera estalló en miles de pedazos por el aire dejando a Seiya al descubierto.

-¡Vórtice arco iris!- La Musa Melpómene arqueó sus brazos-espada provocando una corriente de ondas multicolor que de dirigían hacia Seiya a la velocidad de la luz. Todos los fragmentos de piedra que quedaban en el cielo fueron desintegrados por las ondas del vórtice, que alcanzó a Seiya y le golpeó innumerables veces provocándole cortes por todo el cuerpo y haciéndole caer sobre su propia sangre en mitad de la hierba que quedaba fuera del camino. Los ojos del dorado habían perdido su brillo habitual.

-¡No puede ser tan fuerte¡No puede!- Con apenas energía para levantar, Sagitario se dio cuenta de lo inútiles que eran sus movimientos. Estaba desmoralizado, y sus ojos inundados en lágrimas de impotencia.

La musa se detuvo a metros del herido.

-Luchar contra mí también supone caer seducido por el arte de la tragedia. Aquel que queda expuesto a mi cosmoenergía acaba suicidándose por la tristeza y la depresión. Ahora acabaré contigo de una vez por todas.- Las alas de Valera la elevaron por el cielo, y la mujer colocó sus dos brazos en forma de cruz. -¡Hasta la vista¡Baile de sombras!-

Lo que Seiya sintió en ese momento fue igual que la primera vez que notó un plasma relampagueante, pero esta vez no eran rayos lo que le golpeaban, sino cientos de plumas afiladas que le agrietaron la armadura y le arrojaron a lo lejos envuelto en su propia sangre y los cortes de su faz, brazos y muslos. Muchas de las plumas aceradas se le clavaron en las espinilleras, en la coraza y hombreras causándole aún más heridas. Tan sólo pudo cerrar los ojos al golpearse contra el suelo y pensar en sus amigos y su amada Atenea. En ese momento desfalleció…

En la oscuridad silenciosa de su pensamiento, el dorado sólo recordaba batallas pasadas. El peso de la violencia sobre su espalda era tremendo. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que sabía hacer era combatir por su diosa.

Esa era su fuerza, la diosa Atenea, herida y en brazos de Camus ahora. Seiya balbuceó aquel nombre milagroso. Las lágrimas sobre su rostro eran cada vez más, y su valor menos. Se atrevió a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. Las escenas de su vida pasaron rápidamente como flashes reminiscentes. Tan sólo una imagen perduró en su subconsciente. El instante en que Atenea clavó su báculo en Saga por accidente. El joven recordó que estando moribundo en aquella batalla, en una situación bastante parecida a la que estaba ahora, el redimido Saga susurró algo inaudible que acababa de cobrar sentido para él. Por primera vez lo oyó: -¡Levanta y demuestra quién eres!-.

Que Seiya oyera eso significaba que Saga sabía que este momento llegaría.

Todo fue como un flashback y su mente estaba confusa, sin embargo, el recuerdo del calor de un beso le hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡Atenea!- Gritó moribundo. -Después de todo, hemos venido a salvarte¿no?-

Con todo su cosmos ardiendo, Seiya levantó en una explosión cósmica desprendiendo un aura azul celeste enorme.

-Mi séptimo sentido… Mi amor… ¡Atenea!- Sin pensarlo y sacando fuerzas de sus sentimientos, el caballero del bien arremetió una cometa de Pegaso en pleno pecho de la Musa, desprevenida de aquel inmenso poder. Como consecuencia, al caer, Valera perdió su máscara, que se partió en dos.

La Musa Melpómene se levantó con un hilo de sangre en su nariz y parte de su coraza chamuscada. Sus ojos, tan abiertos que parecían evocar locura, enrojecieron.

-¡Maldito caballero de Atenea¡Sufrirás la ira de mi más terrible ataque¡Vórtice espiritual!- Tras el gritó, uno de los brazos-espada de Valera golpeó a Seiya tras que esta se hubiera colocado delante de él a la velocidad de la luz. Inmediatamente después de que Sagitario cayera al suelo, levantó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Valera, creo que estás acabada…-

En el agobiante lugar sólo resonó una risa sádica. La mujer que hasta el momento había sido serena ya no era tan tranquila. Había perdido la sonrisa y daba la impresión de que nunca la portó.

-No cantes victoria, Seiya… Atácame con todas tus fuerzas…-

Seiya trazó los puntos de la constelación de Pegaso y lanzó sus potentes meteoros. Cada uno recorría el lugar sombrío directo hacia la Musa, pero su velocidad era ridícula. A pesar de ser más de cien golpes, ninguno alcanzó a Valera, que los detuvo todos con sus hojas afiladas mediante movimientos ondulantes.

-Tu cosmoenergía, Seiya. Ya no emites esa cosmoenergía tan abrumadora…-

-¿Q… qué dices?- La contestación del joven sonó temblorosa. Su cosmos se había extinguido como el último soplo de la llama.

-¡Se acabó!- gritó la Musa. -¡Cortavientos!-

En esta ocasión, la mujer movió sus brazos provocando más de diez cortes dimensionales, que rasgaron el espacio de aquella dimensión y como si hubieran desaparecido, arremetieron en todo el cuerpo de Sagitario. Los golpes destrozaron la armadura dorada provocándole cortes como el que lucía su coraza. Verticales, horizontales, transversales… hasta el punto en que muchos de los fragmentos de la misma se desprendieron como un cristal roto en colisión. El caballero Seiya comenzó a sentir el dolor de las heridas antiguas y el de las recientes. Por segunda vez en menos de media hora, su protección le había salvado la vida.

Sin saber de dónde, una gran explosión de luz llevó a Valera a colisionar con miles de fragmentos luminosos, cada uno de potencia mayor al anterior. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó a la hierba y dejó de moverse.

-¡Seiya!- Esa era la voz de Mu. El majestuoso caballero del carnero se arrodilló frente a su compañero y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Seiya, tu estado es terrible. No trates de hablar.- Las lágrimas se saltaron en los ojos de Mu.

-M… Mu, Saga sabía que libraríamos esta batalla.- La voz del joven era terrible. Incluso perdió sangre tras toser violentamente. A Seiya le costaba respirar.

-Seiya, tu estado es lamentable…- El dorado Aries cerró sus ojos y suspiró varias veces.

-Tienes el brazo derecho roto e inutilizado, has perdido el ojo derecho, y esos cortes te están haciendo perder mucha sangre. Además, uno de tus pulmones ha sido alcanzado y… es posible que tengas una hemorragia interna. Lo siento.- El tono del hombre era de veras sincero.

-Me… ¿voy a morir?- preguntó Seiya con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Su amigo no contestó. Tan sólo miró la luna. Ya había alcanzado el cuarto creciente en su color rojizo más que de sobra.

-Al final resulta… que esta es la verdadera batalla… y me la voy a… ¿perder?- Siguió hablando el muchacho. Mu acarició su cara con delicadeza y susurró a su oído que descansara. Mu asumió la responsabilidad de derrotar a Valera.

Con furia en su mirada ardiente, el guerrero de Aries secó las lágrimas de tristeza que derramaba.

-Maestro Shion, protégeme…-

Valera ya no estaba donde cayó al recibir la revolución de la luz de las estrellas. Tan sólo un leve rastro de cosmos podía ser percibido. La energía residual del ataque que hizo a Seiya. El guerrero miró a los lados, pero la amenaza llegó de los cielos rozando la cara al joven.

Mu saltó hacia atrás y vio que su mejilla izquierda sangraba. Observó que las alas de los brazales de su enemiga no eran sino espadas laceradoras.

-Te haré lo mismo que a ese muchacho antes de que te des cuenta…- La amenaza de Melpómene se hizo cierta cuando gritó al cielo el nombre de su ataque de nuevo, El Cortavientos.

Mu no lo vio. Tan sólo recibió exactamente el mismo ataque que Seiya. Un corte vertical de la cintura hasta el cuello que destrozó su armadura. Cuando el dorado quiso reaccionar, Valera ya había hecho el amago del mismo ataque dos veces más. El guerrero esquivó el primero, pero el segundo le alcanzó en una de sus musleras reventándola por completo.

El combate se detuvo. Mu recobró el equilibrio y Valera comenzó a levitar a unos dos metros de altura con las alas de su espalda.

-Mi ataque no se mueve por el espacio sino por el tiempo. Nunca podrás verlo. Como mucho anticiparte a mis movimientos. ¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó la mujer mientras de nuevo repetía su ataque. Se oyó una gran explosión. Mu seguía de pie tras lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo has detenido mi Cortavientos?- preguntó Valera sorprendida.

-¿Ves a ese caballero moribundo de ahí?- respondió Mu mientras miraba a Seiya. -Él me ha mostrado tu punto débil. Tú ya estás muerta desde que te dio mi revolución de luz estelar…- sonrió.

Valera impresionada, observó que su armadura se agrietaba y seguidamente saltaba por los aires desintegrándose. Su cuerpo tenía una gran herida en el corazón, otra en el cuello y una última en el estómago. Las del corazón y el estómago eran suficientemente profundas como para acabar con su vida en pocos minutos por desangramiento.

-¿Sois todos los aliados de Atenea así de poderosos?- Antes de acabar su pregunta, la mujar cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-Así es…-

-Entonces, pobres hermanas mías… Pobres musas… Si yo era la más fuerte, salvo madre…- No se oyó más la enferma voz de Valera, que murió tiñendo el camino de piedra cercano a los escombros de su templo en rojo escarlata.

-La muerte es tu redención, malvada…-

La dimensión creada por Erinia se desvaneció tras la victoria de Mu entre susurros de agonía. En segundos, todo volvió a ser real. Aries corrió al lado de su amigo Seiya.

Al arrodillarse junto a él, vio que ya estaba inconsciente. Tan sólo colocó su mano en el pecho del muchacho.

-Ojalá que mi energía vital te devolviese a la vida Seiya… No puedo hacer más que darte un poco de ella y…- al levantarse el caballero de Aries hizo un corte en su brazo con uno de los trozos de la armadura de sagitario. -…ofrecerte un poco de mi sangre.- concluyó dejando derramar un chorrito de su sangre sobre el mismo.

Tras aquello, el muro de cristal con el que había parado el último golpe de Valera se desvaneció. Mu tenía que continuar a pesar de la pérdida de uno de sus hermanos y aquella misteriosa alusión a Saga por parte de Seiya.

El caballero del carnero atravesó los escombros del templo de la difunta Valera. El camino era recto y continuaba por la ladera de la montaña. Un aura siniestra envolvía todo aquel paisaje que se expandía a los ojos de Mu. Los tonos verdosos de la hierba cercana eran apenas cognoscibles por la oscuridad de la noche. Sin nubes en el cielo, comenzó a llover.

Lejos de donde Aries caminaba, Saga miró a la inmensidad del cielo y suspiró antes de entrar en su templo. Con los ojos cerrados se adentró en él. La tranquilidad del interior podía poner nervioso a cualquier ser, pues no era normal. A pesar de todo, el guerrero avanzó sin titubear dándose cuenta de que aquel templo era inmensamente más grande de lo que él había imaginado y visto en el exterior.

El susurro silbante del viento dejó de pasar desapercibido. Una corriente de aire hizo que Saga se detuviera. Sus ojos, extrañados miraron a su alrededor. En cierto modo aquel lugar le recordaba a su propia casa.

-Está todo demasiado tranquilo. Puede que esto sea un laberinto… Si es así… no me queda más remedio que encontrar al guardián.-

Géminis había dejado de sentir el cosmos de Seiya hacía bastante rato, pero sin embargo, no entristeció. Era como si supiera lo que iba a pasar. Su rostro hablaba por sí mismo. La resignación de sus pasos le llevaron a detenerse.

-Esto es estúpido. Ni me he detenido por Seiya y lo hago ahora, que estoy perdido en un cuadrado de piedra…- Tras mirar a su alrededor, el hombre de cabello azulado gritó, y tan sólo porque se le había antojado.

A pesar de la frustración, no había tiempo que perder, y mientras caminaba, Géminis echó mano a sus pensamientos.

-Seiya cayó ante la primera dificultad, luego como imaginé estos caballeros aumentan su cosmos de una forma más eficaz incluso que Seiya. Es preciso acabar rápido con ellos, porque de lo contrario…-

-¿De lo contrario?- preguntó una voz.

-¿Así que estabas ahí? Sabía que eras poderoso, pero no tanto… como para incluso introducirte en mis pensamientos.-

-¿Así que piensas que hay que derrotarnos rápido, antes de que nuestra cosmoenergía aumente?- cuestionó de nuevo aquella sombra haciendo un especial hincapié en la palabra "piensas". Su ironía era palpable.

-El pensamiento es como una melodía. A veces triste, a veces alegre… Yo prefiero las melodías tristes, como la de tu alma.- De repente, aquel ser se hizo visible.

Aquel que parecía ser un hombre bajo la sombra se reveló como una mujer de cabello negro, corto y lacio. Apenas rozaba su coraza, única parte grabada de su armadura con él. El resto de la protección, de color grisáceo, era totalmente lisa. La mujer, de ojos azules llevaba también una capa malva.

-Caballero de Atenea, algo me dice que no estás muy convencido de tu bando.-

-¿Y qué si no es así¿Acaso es tu problema el que luche por mi diosa o no?- contestó Saga con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Oh, tú, que fuiste un elegido de los dioses… escucha esta canción que quizás serene tu alma.-

La bella mujer hizo aparecer un flautín en sus manos, que dirigió a los labios para soplar con justa fuerza para ser oída. Gracias al movimiento de sus manos, delicado, emitió una música lenta y melancólica. Cada acorde reflejaba más tristeza. Saga entornó sus ojos, y una lágrima partió su mejilla en dos.

-Atenea, perdóname…- pensó el caballero. A pesar de estar tocando aquella canción, la dama sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Livia, y soy la musa Euterpe, de la melodía y la música…- Saga no sabía qué aquella mujer podía comunicarse mentalmente. El caballero respondió con su voz potente.

-Saga de Géminis…-

La melodía de Livia conmovió a Saga, que a pesar de sus lágrimas sonrió y miro fijamente a la mujer.

-Así que sólo buscas ser comprendida por alguien como tú¿no?-

Un resplandor celeste se hizo ver en cada esquina del laberíntico templo de la melodía. Euterpe, la dulce música.


	14. 14 El resplandor celeste

Parte 14: El resplandor celeste

El armónico sonido de la flauta de Livia mostraba la tristeza interior de cada cual. Sin que ninguno de ambos, ni ella ni Saga, hubiesen levantado los puños, ya sabían tanto el uno del otro que nada se les escapaba. Ella tenía tan sólo una cosa en mente. Saga un propósito grisáceo a cumplir. A pesar de todo, ella sonrió dulcemente por última vez antes de dejar de tocar la flauta, que guardó en su espalda, como si encajara en su coraza. El sonido cesó.

De nuevo todo quedó a merced del silencio, que impuso su serenata, en comparación a la de Livia, impúdica.

-Supongo que nuestra hora es esta¿cierto?- cuestionó un Géminis más sentimental de lo frecuente.

-Así es, mi hora póstuma… Te he elegido, caballero.-

-Si es tu deseo, así sea.-

Saga extendió sus manos hacia arriba y proyectó su poder en el cuerpo de Livia. Una explosión sonó estridente y derribó parte del templo. Varias columnas y trozos de pared se precipitaron, como vencidas por el paso del tiempo, a merced de la gravedad. La mujer quedó bajo los escombros, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo emergida.

-Tan breve ha sido nuestro encuentro, que casi voy a añorarlo en la eternidad.- Las palabras de la dama de Euterpe sonaron tan apagadas que contagiaban su nostalgia por aquellos tiempos en que sólo era una niña que no sabía nada.

-En ocasiones la sabiduría es quien llama a la muerte.- Con la última frase, Saga se agachó y colocó su mano sobre los ojos de la moribunda Livia. -Quiero que veas algo. Cierra los ojos.-

Como por arte de magia, Saga proyectó sus recuerdos en la mente de la mujer. En cada uno de ellos aparecía un joven niño acompañado de alguien, una sombra que le sedujo bajo la apariencia de su hermano gemelo. El mal había sido el desencadenador de su tragedia. Aquel joven llamado Kanon, que le había propuesto usurpar el trono al santo patriarca que custodiaba la vida de Atenea, su diosa.

A pesar de todo, y de los errores que cometió el propio caballero, quiso decir algo a aquella mujer. Un mensaje que quedó claro en ella. A pesar de haber traicionado a aquella a la que debía lealtad, fue perdonado.

-Po… ¿por qué me dices esto, caballero?- cuestionó Livia cada vez más cercana a la muerte. Saga apartó sus manos de ella, y la miró tiernamente. Tan sólo respondió con una frase.

-Él te perdonará…-

Sin perder un segundo más, el caballero Géminis avanzó unos pasos, pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un lugar irreal, provocado por la magia de una chiquilla manipulada.

-E… espera.- Saga se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo has sabido que… maté a mi padre?- Varios golpes de tos asustaron a la joven, que aún tenía algo que decir. Saga no contestó.

-Responde…- insistió ella con debilidad en su tono acabado.

-¿Estamos en otra dimensión, Livia?-

-Así es. No podrás salir de aquí hasta que yo no muera.-

-Y morirás en este trozo de pseudo-mundo¿no?- La joven asintió bajando su mirada.

-Sin embargo, cuando yo muera, tú podrás ir a salvar a tu diosa, si es lo que realmente deseas.-

-No voy a dejarte encerrada por la eternidad en este trozo de mentira.- Saga caminó hasta ella de nuevo. Puso su mano en la espalda de la chica, aunque tuvo que apartar escombros de ella. El dorado cerró sus ojos, y con su energía, creó un escudo que envolvía a ambos.

A su alrededor, muros ficticios de un templo laberíntico inexistente se desvanecieron. Se destruían como un espejo explotando. Tras las múltiples explosiones, la realidad estaba ahí, delante de ambos.

La joven Livia estaba tendida en el suelo mirando al techo de su verdadero templo. Saga la miraba agachado a sus pies.

-Ya no puedo… leer tu mente… ¿Qué sucede?- la muchacha no temblaba y su tono era firme. El miedo había abandonado su cuerpo.

-Livia, te he entregado mi pasado. Ahora que has perdido tu poder, ha llegado tu hora.-

-¡No puede ser!- La Musa Euterpe casi se incorporó al comprender el milagro de Saga. -Tú has… tú…- Estaba perpleja.

Saga levantó. Con su mirada le hizo entender que había de marcharse. Sin embargo, ella llamó su atención con un gritito tímido. Géminis se giró y la contempló.

-Mi… mi flauta. Quisiera morir tocando para ti, aunque pierdas algo de tiempo.-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Mi… espalda… e… encajada atrás…- Los ojos de Livia se entornaron un poco, y cada vez le costó más hablar. Saga se volvió a agachar recuperando su flauta y colocándola en sus manos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo abismal, la muchacha, tumbada en el suelo, sopló su instrumento. Una melodía comenzó a resonar en el interior del templo, pero por el contrario de la última que oyó, esta no evocaba tristeza. Saga sonrió.

-Mira que gastar tu último aliento para mí…- Tras un último soplido desacorde, la melodía se detuvo inconclusa. Se oyó un sonido como de una flauta metálica que caía. Tras eso, después del golpecito, aquel instrumento rodó por el suelo. Saga lo comprendió todo. Otra vida más…

Sila caminaba por los interminables corredores de la catedral recordando las últimas palabras de sus compañeros. Aún estaban en esa tercera torre discutiendo sobre los caballeros que habían irrumpido en su patria.

-A este ritmo, más de uno llegará a la catedral.- comentó el propio Sila con preocupación.

-¿Ahora hablas solo?- preguntó una voz conocida con calma.

-Tan sólo recordaba…- El joven de cabello negro quedó en silencio tras responder.

Agni se colocó delante del valiente caballero del deseo y miró desde allí un cuadro que resaltaba por su realismo. A pesar de que las paredes de aquella catedral eran bastante oscuras, el cuadro conseguía hacerlas más pálidas de lo que en realidad eran.

-La Caída a los Infiernos, de Lartius Eatros…-

-¿Ese cuadro de atrás?- preguntó Sila sin tan siquiera girarse.

-¡Qué listo eres, compañero!- Agni sonó tan vigoroso como siempre. El caballero del deseo miró la obra de arte tras dar un pequeño paso al lado. Hizo una mueca de disgusto e indiferencia.

-Además de cobarde, era pintor.-

-¿Cobarde?- El joven guerrero del mimetismo estaba extrañado ante esa respuesta.

-Agni, mi nombre es Sila Eatros. Yo conocí mejor que nadie a ese hombre.-

El hijo del supuesto artista posó su mano en el hombro de su compañero sugiriendo caminar. Los suelos de mármol blanco resonaban a cada paso. Ambos entraron en la gran sala de arte de la catedral.

-Sila, respecto lo que hablamos antes… Creo que…-

-¿Te han dicho que vengas a convencerme?-

-Así es…- El muchacho de cabellos azules bajó la mirada.

-Me sorprende que no haya sido Letheus el que haya venido. Él siempre está detrás de mí.- respondió con indiferencia.

-Seré sincero, nadie me ha dicho que venga. Sila, veo algo en ti que no me gusta. ¿Es que te has equivocado de bando, acaso?-

-…- Tras la silenciosa respuesta de Sila, Agni presumió entender una respuesta, que en realidad fue inexistente.

-Entonces…-

-Entonces nada. No me malinterpretes. Es algo que jamás comprenderías.-

Sila comenzó a caminar en dirección a la otra puerta de la sobrecargada sala de arte. Caminando entre cuadros, estatuas y bellas columnas ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Anieli…- El moreno se dio la vuelta al oír aquel nombre.

-¿Has dicho algo?-

-Si no te has equivocado de bando, supongo que quieres evitar la muerte de alguien. Te oí decir ese nombre varias veces mientras estabas en el torreón.-

-Anieli… Podría ser un motivo, pero sin embargo, es más complejo de lo que imaginas.-

-Sila, no me tomes por imbécil. Sé lo que piensas de Soma. Todos lo sabemos, pero confiamos en ti.-

-Deberías meterte más en tus asuntos.- respondió aún con calma el muchacho de cabello azabache. -¿Por qué crees que me llaman el caballero del deseo?- cuestionó.

-Pues… si a mí me dicen mimético y es porque puedo emular lo que me rodea, debe ser porque tienes alguna facultad relacionada con eso¿no?-

-Puedo cumplir el deseo de cualquier persona humana, pero sin embargo, mis deseos no pueden ser cumplidos. Tan sólo lucho por mi deseo.- La voz de Sila tornó poderosa.

-Sin embargo, Sila, tú no eres humano.-

Agni no tenía más que decir, así que se despidió de Sila con silencio. Sin embargo, no se movió de donde estaba. Parece que esperaba una respuesta.

-La eternidad no se alcanza luchando por un Dios como Soma.-

El peliazul lo sabía. Sabía que Sila conocía su deseo. La eternidad era su utopía. El miedo que Agni sentía por la muerte era inmenso tras haber estado a punto de fallecer el día que perdió su ojo izquierdo.

-Muy bien Sila, te seré franco. ¿Sabes por qué he venido?-

-Si no hablas, no lo sabré…- contestó de nuevo Sila de forma indiferente.

-Tras que te fueras, Alecto usó su poder.-

-¡Qué?- Sila respondió rompiendo su tono apático.

El joven guerrero de armadura esmeralda se acercó a otro cuadro. La imagen era terrorífica. Una mujer yacía en el suelo, empapada en sangre mientras que una sombra con forma de hombre la señalaba.

-La inducción verdadera.- Eso fue todo lo que dijo Agni.

-¡Soma la está utilizando!-

-Sinceramente, el poder de esa niña es extraordinario. Es capaz de crear dimensiones alternativas e infinitas para evitar tanto la salida del enemigo de ese lugar como que el entorno quede devastado.-

-Así es… Parece que la leyenda del poder de protección era cierta. ¿Ese poder dormía en Alecto?- Sila no podía cerrar sus ojos de lo perplejo que estaba.

-Sila, alguien te dijo que no te entrometieras demasiado en la vida de las musas¿no es así?-

-Letheus.- susurró el joven de cabello negro.

-Aquí estoy, amigo…- La voz de Letheus sobresaltó al caballero del deseo.

-¿Adivinas por qué te lo dije?- preguntó mientras andaba hasta el centro de la sala, al lado de ambos. Sin dejar hablar a su compañero no cesó de dialogar. -La verdadera naturaleza de las musas no es tal y como las ves. Ni Euralia, ni Egaria, ni mucho menos, Alecto son lo que tú piensas. Su verdadera naturaleza se revelará muy pronto, y el verdadero combate sacudirá a la tierra. Nosotros, desgraciadamente estamos en el bando de los, entre comillas, malos.- Finalmente se calló.

Volvieron a oírse pasos en la sala de arte. Un hombre de cabello rubio y belleza inaudita saludó confidentemente.

-Pero a pesar de todo, nuestra amistad prevalecerá, y no te dejaremos tirado, aunque pienses que Soma nos va a traicionar y aunque no puedas cumplir tu deseo. Incluso aunque se te pasara por la cabeza la idea de destruir a Soma seguiríamos ahí.- Udián dio en el clavo.

El caballero del deseo no tenía palabras. Después de estar varios segundos en silencio, Agni decidió romper el hielo.

-Así que me habéis seguido…-

-Nuestros sentimientos son como los tuyos, Agni.- Respondió sonriente el mismo guerrero de la sabiduría, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza para alejar su dorada melena de la cara.

-¿La verdadera batalla¿El destino de la tierra?- preguntó Sila.

-Así es… Al parecer eso sólo lo sabía Letheus por ser el primer caballero védico, pero a mí, con mi modesto poder de la sabiduría absoluta, no me lo pudo ocultar. Es hora de que os enteréis los dos, tú también Agni.

-Pues bien, explícate.- Ordenó el receptor interesado.

Con una carcajada traviesa, Udián se fue a la pared más lejana de la galería de arte. Sus amigos le siguieron. En aquella pared había cinco cuadros, y sin que nadie hablara, tanto Agni como Sila lo imaginaron todo.

-Es como uno de esos libros que tanto gustan a Udián. Casi se puede leer.- Dijo Letheus dirigiendo su mirada al primero de ellos.

-El primero, El Amanecer del Mar. Si os dais cuenta, el cuadro pretende reflejar el emerger de nuestro santuario. El amanecer de la muerte, si sabéis algo de tópicos literarios, según el título. El segundo, Las Torres de Miseria.-

-¿Adivináis qué simboliza?- preguntó alegremente Udián.

-A juzgar por el dibujo… yo diría que la caída de las atalayas de Parnase¿no?-

-¡Correcto, Agni!- Letheus señaló el tercero. -La Alianza de Las Musas. La batalla que está aconteciendo ahora mismo, justo en la vía santa y la avenida de las Musas.-

-¿Entonces, los cuadros que quedan?- preguntó Sila con toda su atención.

Una corriente de viento fortísima hizo retroceder a los cuatro caballeros varios pasos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el joven Agni.

-Pura energía protege a estos cuadros, pues aún el futuro no ha llegado, pero hay varias profecías.- comentó Letheus. -El mundo, tal y lo conocemos se extinguirá y será absorbido por este lugar. La realidad desaparecerá y se implantará la verdad de Soma. El estilo de vida de este lugar, según sus normas, pero por culpa de la batalla, la nueva realidad, como podríamos llamarla podría hundirse en la destrucción absoluta como pasó con la dimensión paralela que sostenían las atalayas de Parnase. ¿Sabéis qué pasaría entonces?-

-El fin del mundo.- afirmó Sila.-

-Sí, bueno, podría pasar. Hay algunas maneras de que eso no suceda. Una de ellas sería derrotando a Soma, y haciendo desaparecer así a Parnase y toda su gente, es decir haciendo que la verdadera Tierra regresara; o bien derrotando a los caballeros invasores y a la última encarnación de un Dios en el mundo, Atenea, lo que conllevaría el hundimiento de todo y tan sólo dejaría con vida, eso sí, próspera, este sitio llamado Parnase.

-¿Y el fin del mundo?- Había algo que ni Sila ni Agni, ni tan siquiera Letheus ni Udián comprendían. Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos, y finalmente Udián miró el último cuadro.

-Ahí está la respuesta. Por desgracia al igual que el cuarto cuadro, está aún negro.-

-Después de todo, quizás sea algo que nos supere a todos nosotros… Por el momento es mejor limitarse a cumplir nuestros sueños¿no Sila?- dijo Udián.

-¿Nuestros?- replicó el muchacho de cabello negro.

-No eres el único que está en contra de Soma. Él sabe que nosotros cuatro no le somos leales, por eso… justo cuando tú te fuiste y Agni te siguió Egaria nos dijo que mientras durase el reino de Soma, nuestra fidelidad a su persona sería eterna.- explicó el mismo caballero de melena rubia como si no le diera importancia.

-¡Qué?- Gritaron tanto Agni como Sila.

-¡Pero eso no es ni será posible!- añadió el impulsivo mimético.

-Todavía…- respondió. -Tenemos hasta que esos caballeros de Atenea derroten a la última Musa. Que sepáis que eso es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Ya han caído dos.- Letheus sonó seco.

-Luego tanto ellos como Soma son nuestros enemigos.- susurró el caballero del deseo.

-Todavía tienes tiempo para cumplir tu deseo, Sila. Sólo espero que no pienses cumplirlo tú a solas…- sonrió Udián. -Si no nos damos prisa puede que nos hechice como le ha hecho a esa criaja...-

-Después de todo, puede que nosotros seamos el tercer bando.- dijo Letheus mientras miraba a su protegido, Sila, cuando este abría la boca para hablar.

-Tan sólo queríais darme apoyo… ¿no?-

-Así es.- respondió el joven Agni. -Y además me he enterado de tantas cosas hoy…- añadió alegre.

-Espero que no seamos nosotros los que hundamos tanto a la Tierra como a Parnase…- habló Letheus en tono irónico para romper la tensión del momento.-

-Tan sólo queda una cosa por hacer para salvar a tu pequeña Erinia, Sila…-

A pesar de que el caballero del deseo jamás había mostrado nada ante sus compañeros, Udián sabía cuál era el propósito de su amigo, que para él era incluso más importante que el destino de la tierra y que aquella batalla.

-¡Qué pena¡Me quedaré sin matar a ese caballero de Acuario!- lamentó Agni mientras enfocaba su vista hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. -Bueno, ya sólo queda una cosa por hacer.- continuó hablando.

Un estruendo sacudió la sala. Los cuatro guerreros tenían un aura alrededor de sus cuerpos, cada uno de un color. Agni verde, Sila rosado, Udián dorado y Letheus negro. Las armaduras de todos y cada uno de ellos envolvieron su cuerpo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Una sensación de amor cálido acariciaba sus pieles.

-Ellas nos protegerán. Vamos amigos, vamos Sila…- Alentó Letheus.

-No tengas miedo, Sila… Tu deseo se cumplirá.- Afirmó Udián.

Sin más, los jóvenes comenzaron a correr por aquella sala para ir al cuarto torreón en el que sin duda, el todopoderoso Soma y la pequeña Erinia guiaban los hilos del destino de cada uno de los caballeros de Atenea que luchaban por salvar a su Diosa.

La luna estaba tan cerca que casi se podía tocar, y la lluvia mágica del sitio incitaba a cualquiera a tener malas vibraciones. Se decía que en Parnase sólo llovía cuando algo terrible iba a suceder. En aquél momento, el santuario de la patria de las Musas estaba siendo atacado por los últimos representantes de un Dios en la Tierra, y aunque ni Hyoga ni Shun lo supieran, ambos notaban esa sensación de intranquilidad innegable.

Los dos jóvenes que tantas batallas habían librado llevaban corriendo desde el momento en que habían decidido separarse de sus compañeros, pero desgraciadamente los prados empinados del lugar no acababan nunca. El agua que caía del cielo les entorpecía considerablemente, y el cansancio era ya considerable. Por más que corrían en el camino que supuestamente ascendía por la ladera del monte, no alcanzaban más que campos de hierba y flores bañados por la noche. La luna ya estaba próxima a la mitad del color rojizo.

-¡No llegaremos nunca al final de este sitio!- gritó el afeminado Shun. Su armadura estaba tan empapada que parecía desear un cobijo. El color rosáceo de la misma, gastado por las innumerables confrontaciones acaecidas en el pasado seguía siendo tan colorido como antaño.

-¡Shun¿Ves aquello?- Hyoga señalaba mientras corría lo que parecía ser una pequeña capilla un poco apartada del camino. Ambos se detuvieron en seco y la miraron.

-Tan sólo está a unos metros. Podría ser lo que estamos buscando¿no crees Hyoga?- Los ojos del joven Andrómeda se clavaron en su amigo esperando oír una respuesta.

-Vamos, hemos de entrar…- respondió el caballero del Cisne.

Tras estar a las puertas del lugar, el joven rubio empujó una puerta que aunque a primera vista no parecía muy pesada, lo era. El crujir de aquella madera vieja, aunque preciosamente labrada era sólo superado por el estruendo que armó rozando los suelos de mármol. El lugar parecía pequeño. Unas escaleritas separaban el recibidor de la capilla de lo que era el santuario, en cuyo centro y en contraste con lo grisáceo de las paredes, una armadura dorada lucía.

-¿Una armadura de oro¿Será como la de nuestros caballeros?- se preguntó el bello Shun.

Una ventisca escalofriante pasó por el interior del pequeño templo. En aquel instante, una presencia inquietó a los muchachos.

-¿Lo sientes, verdad Hyoga?- El tono del indeterminado Andrómeda recordó a sus primeros días como caballero. El caballero del Cisne le devolvió una mirada serena.

-Tranquilízate, Shun. Es la presencia de nuestros enemigos, sin duda.-

Los muchachos cerraron sus ojos acordemente. Espalda con espalda, los metales de sus armaduras se rozaron mientras trataban de percibir el lugar exacto de aquella presencia.

-Presiento que esta será nuestra última batalla como caballeros.- Shun estaba inquieto y no dejaba de tener ese pensamiento que recordaba lo que había pasado a infinidad de sus antiguos compañeros. -Incluso el cosmos de Seiya ha desaparecido.- replicó de forma serena, dentro de lo que pudo.

-Shun, salvaremos a Atenea aunque nuestra vida…- ambos callaron. Al pasar más de un minuto en silencio, corrieron sin decirse nada entre sí directamente al exterior.

Un viento con la misma vibración siniestra que el que había pasado por la capilla envolvía todo alrededor. El cielo quedó incluso bajo la capa de gas, que tomó un color rojizo y se solidificó aunándose con el cielo. La lluvia seguía cayendo y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Hyoga?- no hubo respuesta.

Bajo el susurro lenitivo de la lluvia una persona parecía estar de pie envuelta en negrura. Sin duda todas las sensaciones que habían sentido los caballeros de Atenea debían provenir de ella.

El aspecto de esa sombra desconocida a los ojos de los guerreros de la justicia era amenazador, pero a la vez les promulgaba una sensación de tranquilidad.

Como fondo las estrellas y las gotas de ira furiosa, aquella persona lanzó una capa al cielo que ocultó la luna unos instantes. Al precipitarse al suelo, más rápido de lo normal debido al clima, se dejó ver.

Una armadura de oro pálido acariciaba su cuerpo, desde las extremidades hasta su pecho, fornido y poderoso. Las curvas sutiles del metal propiciaban a aquel caballero un aspecto tenebrosamente sereno. Sus ojos, clavados en Shun, le analizaron detenidamente por unos segundos, después su pardo iris hizo lo mismo con Hyoga.

El viento agitaba el corto cabello de aquel joven que ni tan siquiera hizo una mueca ni se inmutó ante sus enemigos. Bajó la cabeza, y tras un breve instante, miró una flor, solitaria en aquel rincón de prado. El muchacho se agachó.

-La misma magia que ha creado esta vida en un noviembre como este será la que se la arrebate.- Tras hablar, el joven bajó la mano prono y creó una magia de viento para evitar que aquella florecilla muriese. -Sin embargo,- añadió -vosotros que pretendéis arrebatar la vida en este lugar no seréis bienvenidos.- El joven de pelo castaño y corto levantó.

Hyoga alzó la guardia sin perder un segundo. El brillo de su armadura cobró vida, pero aún no era capaz de obtener de su Cisne el mismo poder que consiguió en su combate contra Hades. Shun, por el contrario, se limitó a observar al joven, que comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-El poder de las furias es notorio. Este lugar irreal será vuestra tumba, pues no alcanzaréis la catedral Védica a menos que me deis la calma eterna. Mi nombre es Iustus, bajo el signo de Calíope, la musa de la elocuencia y la poesía épica. Sucumbiréis bajo un manto de amapolas.-

El joven era tan sereno que llegaba a ser imprevisible. Con la misma lentitud que al cubrir la bella flor, alzó su mano, esta vez mirando al cielo. Tan sólo susurró al viento.

-Vitae magna...- Tras citar aquellas palabras, el suelo se agrietó terriblemente ocasionando un terremoto. La hierba creció de forma inimaginable y Shun quedó retenido con el poder de esta, que recubría e inmovilizaba todo su cuerpo. Hyoga saltó, previendo lo que iba a suceder. Desde la misma altura en que se encontraba usó su Polvo de Diamantes.

El rayo blanquecino del santo de Atenea colisionó contra el suelo del lugar congelándolo todo en primer lugar y en pocos segundos, haciendo estallar una buena parte del camino de los prados en pedazos de hielo asesinos. Su técnica había fallado. Iustus de Calíope había desaparecido.

-¡Hyoga, sobre la capilla!- El grito del paralizado Shun alertó a su compañero a pesar de que la musa decidió no atacar. Cuando El joven regido de Calíope se sintió observado por los dos guerreros frunció el ceño.

-No estáis aquí para destruir este lugar¿cierto? Deberías apuntar mejor.-

Iustus miró al cielo. El viento que llevaba corriendo por aquel lugar ascendió hacia el cielo y cuando dejó de sentirse, explotó en las alturas. Del estallido millones ondas de tonos celestes cayeron al suelo introduciendo todo aquel prado y su capilla en una cúpula gigantesca y azulada. Tras aquello, todo regresó a la calma y la capa misteriosa tornó en un invisible.

-El poder de Alecto. Protección. Ahora sí podré dar rienda suelta a mi sadismo.- mientras hablaba, el muchacho no alteró muestra de nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo dices?- gritó Shun todavía aprisionado.

-Las musas, las criaturas divinas de este mundo loco tienen un don. El don de Alecto es la protección, que usa desde la catedral para no destruir nuestra patria mientras la defendemos. Lleva siendo así desde la era mitológica.-

-¿Eso significa…?- Hyoga no acababa de entender y no le quedó más remedio que preguntar con un recelo justificado.

-Significa que estamos en una dimensión irreal. Significa que cada combate que libréis aquí, caballeros de Atenea, será bajo el poder de protección de Alecto. Así cuando todos hayáis muerto no se habrá destruido nada. Al acabar el combate, se desvanecerá este trocito infinito de protección.-

El sitio en que estaban Hyoga y Shun era conocido ya por Mu, que había estado bajo su poder en el anterior combate contra Valera. En ese momento, el caballero de Aries apareció de la frondosidad de los árboles que había atrás.

-¡Esa protección no sirvió de nada con tu compañera Valera!- Gritó en tono afable.

-¡Mu!- Los caballeros de bronce sintieron un alivio deseado, pues sabían que iba a ser un combate reñido.

-Seiya ha caído luchando contra la primera musa. Por él debemos llegar hasta la cúspide de la catedral.-

-Así que por eso… su cosmoenergía se ha… desvanecido.-

-Así es.- respondió el dorado de Aries a un Hyoga entristecido.

Iustus saltó a los aires, y desde arriba tan sólo resonó un "Resplandor Azul" de su voz. Tras citar aquel conjuro con una prestidigitación de la cual sólo el dorado se enteró, todo se tiño en celeste formando una bola de dimensiones descomunales. En el centro de la misma estaban todos los caballeros de Atenea, pero sólo en lo más íntimo de la esfera de luz una chispa blanca hizo reventar todo a su alrededor. La onda expansiva golpeó a todos sus enemigos y levantó una gran cantidad de polvo.

El Cisne, respaldado por Shun, que consiguió liberarse del conjuro de vida de Iustus, lanzó de nuevo sus Polvos de Diamante directos a la coraza de la Musa. El impacto fue preciso y provocó otra explosión en pleno cielo. Sin embargo, Mu levantó un Muro de Cristal envolviendo a los caballeros de bronce, y un segundo después, millones de rayos celestes dieron en la protección de Aries. De no ser por esta, tanto Hyoga como Shun habrían recibido un ataque terrible.

Una risa elegante resonaba en el lugar. Iustus dejó de levitar y tocó el suelo. Todo en un radio de unos treinta metros había sido arrasado y ya sólo se veía el color marrón de la tierra. La capilla había desaparecido también.

-¡Gracias Mu!- gritó Andrómeda amistosamente.

Aún quedaba energía residual del ataque que hacía resquebrajarse algún trozo de tierra más.

-Provoca una esfera celeste ilusoria, cuando realmente hay que evitar el resplandor blanco del centro, que al explotar no solo destruye el entorno, sino que salta como la metralla dirigida contra su oponente. Es una técnica totalmente ofensiva.- Mu había descubierto el patrón de ataque de su enemigo.

-Comprendo.- respondió Hyoga todavía nervioso por el susto.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y cada vez quedaba menos para derrotar a las musas. Aquella noche eterna sería tremendamente más larga de lo previsto para los caballeros, pero aún así la esperanza no había abandonado a ninguno de ellos. La lluvia siguió cayendo como lágrimas del cielo ante el evidente destino del mundo. Hyoga, Shun y Mu miraban con detenimiento a Iustus de Calíope. Debía haber alguna forma de poder derrotarle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PD¡Uno de los caballeros de la película de Saint seiya El Guerrero de Armagedon es idéntico a Sila y no me di cuenta hasta ayer!(Mordesló era su nombre) Ale, si veis la película, espero que os acordéis de mí. Sabréis quien es si lo haceis...:)

Bueno, que gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Ya no queda demasiado... El destino está ya decidido (no escrito, todavíaXDD). Alguna idea, crítica o lo que queráis en review. ok?

¡Chao!


	15. 15 La ardiente valentía

Hola de nuevo... y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! XDDD

Bien, reconozcamos que no me gusta demasiado escribir antes de un capítulo, pero en este caso me veo casi "obligado" a hacerlo. Lo hago para explicar algo bien sencillo. El desenlace no está demasiado lejos, y los eventos que sucedieron y sucederán son bastante liosos, por no decir el sin fín de nombres de caballeros y combates y bla bla...

Os pido un prematuro "perdón" por si os liais demasiado leyendo. Espero que no. Y si surge alguna duda... ¡Preguntadme! Me haría ilusión.

Gracias por leerme:$

* * *

Parte 15: La ardiente valentía

-Es terrible el candor primero, pues enamora con su manto de belleza efímera.- Una voz desconocida resonó en la oscura habitación en la que Soma, sentado, disfrutaba del sádico espectáculo que sus aliados y enemigos le brindaban. Sin ser ni hombre ni mujer, aquello poseía un tono dulce y a la vez amargo. Alegre y triste suspiró.

-¿El candor primero? Esa niña ha envenenado con su bendita inocencia justo a quien más necesitamos.- Soma parecía preocupado. -Debería ir con ella. Presiento que muy pronto la rueda del destino comenzará a girar.- añadió con seguridad.

-Hasta entonces, mi sombra se desvanecerá y dormirá. Tu venganza será culminada y la Tierra y el cielo serán uno. Parnase será eterna.- La extraña voz asexual silenció sus labios.

Soma levantó del trono dorado en que estaba y caminó despacio hasta abrir la gran puerta de su alcoba. Tras recorrer un corredor de suelos de mármol pálido y columnas ostentosas, llegó a aquella sala principal del cuarto torreón. Su Templo era tan grande como la misma catedral…

La pequeña Alecto miraba de rodillas a la luna. Con los dedos de una mano entrelazados en la otra oraba a aquélla luna que iba colorándose. Su cabello ondulado se fundía en la negrura de la oscuridad. En ese instante, todas las velas de la habitación se encendieron tornando la sala en rojo. El color de la sangre.

-Tu magia de protección tan poderosa como siempre. Ya han caído dos hermanas Musas, pequeña. Pronto cumpliré mi promesa hacia ti y tus hermanas.- La chica dejó de orar.

-Señor Soma…- Los ojos de Alecto estaban entornados y su tez había palidecido resaltando las ojeras que de puro cansancio había desarrollado.

Tan sólo la mirada el Dios contestó a la joven, pero a pesar de todo, le habló con fingida dulzura.

-Pequeña¿qué es lo que más amas en tu vida?- La respuesta era evidente, Sila. Si confesaba sabía que tendría problemas, así que decidió responder con aquello que amaba casi tanto como al muchacho.

-Pa… Parnase.- su voz estaba tan apagada que apenas se oyó el final de la palabra.

-¿Tan sólo eso?-

-Ta… también hay una persona.- respondió la chica maldiciéndose por su sinceridad innata.

-Si dejaras de proteger con tu poder, todo acabaría destruido y desolado por la guerra, y no verías a esa persona a la que tanto amas.- apuntó el Dios.

Erinia volvió a mirar a la Madre Luna que casi estaba medio enrojecida. Juntó sus manos y siguió orando con la sola imagen de una persona en su cabeza: Sila.

Hyoga llevaba esquivando los ataques de Iustus bastante tiempo. Ya conocían casi su estilo de batallar. El caballero de Calíope atacaba a distancia con magia de viento, y cuando podía, provocaba resplandores azules, semejantes al que había destrozado aquél paraje.

Agitando su brazo, Iustus lanzó cientos de ráfagas cortantes que destrozaron el suelo y lo hicieron saltar en pedazos. Aprovechando la confusión, cambió de objetivo y cogió a Shun por sorpresa. En pocos segundos se ubicó delante de su cara la cual cubrió con su mano. Susurró algo impronunciable, que lanzó a Andrómeda a los cielos.

-¡Resplandor azul!-

No tuvieron tiempo para actuar ninguno de los otros dos caballeros. Tanto Hyoga como Mu, cansado de tanto luchar sin parar, vieron impotentes cómo la explosión lumínica del centro de la esfera arremetía brutalmente contra el joven de armadura rosada y como después los miles de rayos celestes le hacían retorcerse de dolor en el mismo aire. El caballero de Atenea gritando cayó. Dejó de moverse.

-¡Shun!- gritó Hyoga prolongando el nombre lo máximo posible. Iustus dejó de levitar nuevamente. Su rostro seguía sin inmutarse.

-Maldición, no debí haber dado tanta energía a Seiya.- pensó el caballero de Aries mientras corría hacia su compañero herido. -¡Hyoga, aguanta!- ordenó

Desde su posición, el Cisne lanzó su más mortífero ataque, la ejecución de la aurora, que primero provocó una explosión sonora para dirigirse a Iustus a velocidad de vértigo. El brillo del rayo era blanquecino, de aspecto untuoso. Colisionó contra su objetivo con seguridad certera.

Hyoga jadeaba mientras trataba de localizar a su enemigo. Había desaparecido. El caballero de bronce corrió a donde sus compañeros estaban.

-¡Shun!- Andrómeda estaba herido, pero consiguió incorporarse.

-Estoy tremendamente cansado, Hyoga.- murmuró con esfuerzo.

-Tu cosmoenergía…- Cisne sentía cómo el aura rosácea de su amigo era cada vez menor.

-¡Patético!-

Iustus seguía en pie, y a pesar de su grito amenazante ya no imponía tanto. Su cara sangraba por ambas mejillas y por la frente. Debía haberse cortado con las piedras al caer. También la dorada armadura del muchacho había sufrido daño, sobre todo en la hombrera derecha, que se había partido. El resto de la protección sólo presentaba un par de grietas de tamaño considerable.

-¿Es eso todo¡Y pensar que creí que moriría!- Tras aquello Calíope se miró el hombro que había quedado descubierto. Una parte del mismo enrojeció y un hilito rojo resbaló hasta desaparecer bajo su brazal. A pesar de todo, aquel joven no había perdido la calma.

-No está mal, pero ya te digo que pensé que iba a morir con ese ataque.-

-Ahora estás herido.- señaló Mu mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Muro de cristal!-

Alrededor de los tres caballeros de Atenea se originó una barrera borrosa que se transformó en una infranqueable protección.

-¿Podrás repetir ese ataque, Hyoga?- preguntó Mu susurrando y casi sin mover los labios.

-Necesito que le distraigas para atacar por la espalda.- El dorado Aries había ideado un ataque algo sucio, pero sólo tenían esa alternativa en su estado.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos reaccionara comenzó a suceder lo mismo que cuando Mu derrotó a Valera. Un aura en el cielo empezó a disolverse y tras una décima de segundo en oscuridad, todo estaba completamente como al principio. Los prados regenerados y la lluvia fluyente. Tan sólo el templo de Iustus estaba destrozado.

-¿Por qué se ha desvanecido el conjuro de…- El joven no acabó de hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Aries a su enemigo.

-Es sólo que… ahora nada protege este lugar. Ahora lo que destruyamos quedará arrasado. El mal que provoquemos a esta tierra será enorme si seguimos peleando como hasta ahora.- La Musa Calíope parecía respetar la naturaleza.

El silencio era rey de todo aquel lugar. Casi se podía oír la respiración de los contendientes. Ninguno de ellos se movía.

-Acabaré con esto rápido. No hay otro remedio.-

Iustus levitó al cielo más de diez metros. Desde allí alzó sus manos y entre ellas se generó un cúmulo de ondas verdosas.

-Hasta nunca, caballeros. ¡Ondas lacerantes!-

Decenas de haces verdes cubrieron el cielo en dirección a los caballeros de Atenea. Hyoga abandonó el espacio que protegía el muro de cristal aún corriendo un riesgo mortal.

-¡Hyoga, no!- gritó Shun. El guerrero del Cisne recibió de lleno dos de las ondas cortantes de viento, pero al caer al suelo dio una sorprendente pirueta y se puso de pie en cuestión de décimas. El muchacho alzó sus brazos milagrosamente, pues uno de ellos había sido tajado.

-¡Ejecución de la aurora!-

El grito de Hyoga fue terrible. Su cosmos se encendió y su armadura estalló en poder adaptando la misma forma divina que tomó en el antiguo enfrentamiento contra Hades. El rayo gélido pareció cubrir a cámara lenta la distancia que le separaba de Iustus mientras él recibía el resto de ondas lacerantes de su enemigo. Fue un exterminio mutuo que acabó con un estallido ensordecedor. Tras aquello, Iustus cayó contra el suelo, y su cosmoenergía se desvaneció. Hyoga también cayó al suelo.

-¡Hyoga¡Hyoga!- Shun corrió al auxilio de su amigo mientras Mu deshacía su muro de cristal. Caminó hacia su compañero. Tanto Andrómeda como Aries se agacharon ante él, que había caído boca arriba.

-¡Tu armadura vuelve a la normalidad! eso significa…- Shun hablaba nervioso recordando que hace años, cuando Seiya fue herido por la espada de Hades, sucedió lo mismo: la armadura adoptó su forma original.

-Te… tenía que hacerlo, chicos.- La voz de Hyoga estaba quebrada, al igual que su cuerpo. La protección del joven guerrero estalló dejándole tan sólo con su pantalón y camiseta de tirantes, cortados y destrozados por el último ataque. El muchacho estaba impregnado en la sangre de sus propias heridas y finalmente, se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

Una corriente de viento heló el ambiente. Mu gritó el nombre de su amigo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El dorado comenzó a llorar de impotencia.

-¡Otra vez no¡Su vida…!-

-Mu…- Shun también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Continuemos, la catedral está cercana.- Aries secó sus lágrimas y apenado, corrió sin mirar atrás. Aún quedaba camino por recorrer.

Andrómeda cerró los ojos con cariño y derramó un par de lágrimas más sobre él. Sobraban las palabras. Él también levantó y siguió a su compañero el dorado. Después de todo, la esperanza aún reinaba en el corazón de Hyoga.

La explosión había sido vista desde todos los sitios. En Parnase el pánico era guía de la gente, que observaba atónita aquello que estaba sucediendo. ¿A razón de qué se habían derrumbado sus seis atalayas y varios estallidos habían sacudido sus cielos?

No demasiado lejos de aquel lugar un fornido guerrero hacía lo mismo que todos sus compañeros. Buscaba a la desesperada el método de salvar a Atenea. Aldebarán corría por entre los llanos. Había decidido intentar atajar, pero desde hacía unos instantes se sentía seguido por alguien. Una cosmoenergía conocida. De repente, su nombre resonó.

-¿Saga?-

El caballero de Géminis llevaba siguiendo a su compañero algunos minutos y parecía nervioso, a pesar de que siempre había tratado de controlar sus sentimientos.

-¿Te sucede algo, compañero?- Tauro se preocupó, pero Saga no le dio importancia.

-Ya queda poco para llegar a la catedral. Nuestros compañeros se quedaron en templos inferiores para que pudiésemos continuar.-

-¿Cuántos templos deben quedar para llegar a aquella catedral que se ve a lo lejos?- Aldebarán estaba ansioso por que acabara ya aquella pesadilla. Tras que el gemelo mirara al horizonte dio una respuesta.

-Ni más ni menos que cinco, pero podremos pasar por algunos sin luchar. Ya se han adelantado Aioria, Shiryu y Milo con los mocosos.-

El antiguo patriarca señaló al templo que más cerca tenían. No parecía habitado, pero Saga ya sabía que era falso, pues se había percatado de la presencia de alguien en él hacía sólo segundos.

-Ese es nuestro.- sugirió con frialdad.

-Saga, estás raro… ¿Qué te sucede?- Las manos del caballero de Géminis temblaban.

-Es solo que… estoy algo nervioso.-

-Saga, tú nunca estás nervioso.- El dorado Tauro dio una delicada palmada en la espalda de su compañero.

-He visto algo que vosotros no. Seré sincero contigo, amigo.-

-Te oigo. Habla.- Aldebarán puso atención en los labios de Géminis.

-Yo sabía esto. Sabía que esta batalla llegaría tarde o temprano desde que Cronos fue destruido.- Saga caminó un par de pasos en dirección al próximo templo, pero se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Y lo peor es que he tenido visiones de lo que sucederá esta noche.- continuó. -Han sido muchas las batallas que hemos ganado como caballeros. Dentro de pocas horas… como mucho seis, sucederá parte de lo que vi en aquella ocasión.- Tauro no pudo contener los nervios y preguntó sobre lo que había visto.

-Tan sólo una batalla… pero sin duda la última. Piensa, Aldebarán. Si hasta ahora cada vez que hemos ganado ha estallado otra guerra¿qué crees que sucederá esta noche?-

-¿Una derrota?-

-Nuestro enemigo no es un Dios. Somos nosotros mismos quienes nos acabaremos destruyendo. Y viendo eso…-

Tras que Saga hablara, una explosión iluminó el cielo un poco más debajo de donde los dos dorados estaban. El cielo estaba teñido en llamas. Había estallado otra batalla en uno de los templos de las musas.

El templo donde acaecía aquel combate había explotado en pedazos a causa de la onda expansiva que lo destruyó. Shaka cayó al suelo de pie afortunadamente, aunque tardó en estabilizarse unos segundos. Había conseguido evitar un ataque de su enemiga, Cecile de Urania, Musa de las Estrellas.

El dorado desapareció por unos instantes dejando a aquella mujer desconcertada. El rojo brillante de su armadura reflejó la silueta del caballero de oro. Cecile alzó el brazo provocando otra vez su poderoso ataque, la Sierpe Ardiente.

Un torbellino de fuego voló serpenteante hasta el dorado, pero este, con una sonrisa en su rostro dio una palmada con sus manos y aquella masa incandescente atravesó su cuerpo como si no hubiera estado allí. Un estallido detrás del dorado iluminó de nuevo todo en rojo.

-No podrás derrotarme, abandona o me verás obligado a erradicarte.- La voz de Shaka no era en absoluto amenazante, pero el aviso que daba sí lo era. Desde el primer momento, el caballero de Virgo había notado su propia superioridad.

-¡Jamás¡Muere!- Cecile hizo arder su cosmos y su plateado cabello ondeó ascendiendo sobre la cabeza. El ataque que realizó sorprendió a Shaka.

Cientos de ráfagas estelares se dirigieron al dorado tremendamente rápido, pero ninguna de ellas tocó a su objetivo. Todo estalló en pedazos alrededor de Shaka que seguía intacto a pesar de estar en el centro de las explosiones.

-¿La revolución de la luz de las estrellas?- El dorado recordó el ataque ofensivo de Mu.

-Veo que dominas una técnica bastante poderosa.- Cecile frunció el ceño. Sus ataques no daban en el blanco a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-¿Quién eres tú realmente?-

-Tan sólo soy un caballero de oro. Soy Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a Dios.-

El estruendo del combate cesó unos instantes, tras los cuales, Cecile corrió depreisa hacia Shaka, lanzando una patada contra su cara ágilmente. Tras fallar, siguió intentándolo con varios puñetazos y rodillazos, pero la joven era esquivada sin dificultad.

-Me haces perder el tiempo. Seré misericordioso contigo.- Apenas parpadeó la cansada joven cuando Shaka gritó al cielo. En pocos segundos, la imagen de una dama vestida en un albo peplo y montada en un caballo tan puro como su rostro arremetió contra la musa de las estrellas enviándola directamente al suelo de costado. Su armadura estalló.

-Me… me has derrotado…-

La muchacha yacía agonizante en el suelo y a pesar de todo no tenía ninguna herida. Tan sólo su espíritu se había debilitado y su cosmos se extinguía por instantes.

-Madre… he fallado.- murmuró la joven, que miró fijamente a Shaka. Su visión se nublaba mientras el guerrero caminaba hacia ella.

-Ahora podrás descansar. Yo te brindaré el descanso eterno. Cierra los ojos.-

Cecile obedeció y se dejó vencer por sus pesados párpados. En ese instante una cálida sensación la envolvió. Shaka sintió el abrazo de una mujer, y abrió sus ojos unos instantes. La silueta de una mujer abrazaba a la moribunda Cecile. En ese momento, ella sonrió.

-Mamá…-

El caballero de Virgo se percató de la proximidad de Shura, que caminaba hacia él. La lluvia seguía fluyendo después de aquel combate terrible que había hecho temblar los cimientos de Parnase.

-Muy bien, Shaka.-

-Una estrella del firmamento acaba de desaparecer¿te has dado cuenta, Shura?-

-No. Supongo que después de todo no soy como tú, compañero. ¿Esa estrella era la de ella?-

-Así es. A pesar de su debilidad la chica se opuso a que pasara. No me quedó más remedio que acabar con su vida.- El caballero de Virgo miró a la inerte Cecile. -Lo lamento por ella, pero así fue.-

-Deberíamos continuar. Saga, Aioria y los demás están abriéndonos camino.-

-Shura¿y Camus?-

-Preguntas por Atenea¿cierto?- El guerrero de Capricornio no obtuvo respuesta, pero contestó.

-Está con Shiryu y Milo. Los mocosos también van, así que supongo que estará bien. ¿Cuánto crees que nos queda para llegar a aquella catedral?- El moreno señaló al cielo, donde casi en la oscuridad se perdía el palacio de Soma, iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna, que seguía enrojeciendo.

-Nos quedan siete templos, pero Saga ya ha hecho su trabajo allá arriba y los otros nos abrirán el camino. Estimo que en pocas horas habremos llegado hasta arriba.-

-Sin embargo te noto nervioso, Shaka.- Capricornio no comprendía por qué su amigo hablaba en aquel tono tan apagado.

-Puede que me asuste una cosmoenergía de este lugar.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- El dorado de cuernos miró hacia la catedral de nuevo.

-Es un cosmos que duerme. Si llega a despertar, puede que ninguno de nosotros pueda seguir protegiendo a Atenea, además, están esos guerreros que burlaron las doce casas del santuario en poco más de una hora.-

-Tú eres el hombre más cercano a Dios. Debes saber por qué lo dices. Aún así, creo que con la oscuridad de Soma tenemos de sobra. Aún quedan como mínimo en este sitio siete cosmoenergías que merecen la pena.- alegó Shura. -Serán enemigos duros de verdad.-

-No tengas miedo.-

-¿Miedo? Shaka, deberías saber que hace años que no utilizo mi verdadera energía. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Habla.-

-El siguiente templo… lo quiero para mí.-

-Shura, ni se te ocurra pasarlo de largo. Me he dado cuenta de que las musas no sólo protegen un templo, sino un territorio. Que sepas que hagas lo que hagas tendrás que luchar. Ni aunque rodees la montaña podrás evitar que el siguiente enemigo te localice.-

El caballero de Capricornio se extrañó, pues sus compañeros debían estar por encima de ellos y sin embargo ellos no habían entablado ningún combate allí.

-¿Te preguntas por qué Saga y los otros han pasado sin luchar?- Shaka adivinó el pensamiento de su compañero.

-Así es.-

-Hasta hace un rato este sitio estaba envuelto por una serie de conjuros protectores que se han desvanecido inexplicablemente. Antes de comenzar a luchar contra aquella muchacha me lo dijo. Dijo que se había desvanecido el poder de una de las tres furias.-

-¿Furias¿Te refieres a las hermanas de la mitología?-

-Así es, Shura. Según mi conocimiento son tres, las hijas de Urano y Gea. Diosas incluso respetadas por la voluntad de Zeus.-

-¿Y están aquí?-

-Así es… Ellas son las encargadas de que las predicciones de adivinos no sean precisas y de que el destino de los hombres quede bajo llave. Pueden hacer enloquecer a cualquier mortal.-

-Shaka¿ellas serán enemigas?-

-Son menos poderosas que los dioses, pero más temidas. Por algún motivo deben haberse reencarnado en esta tierra, en los dominios de Soma. Si serán enemigas o no, no lo sé, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que pase lo que pase, actuarán en acuerdo con lo que más les favorezca, y en este momento, es permanecer a la sombra de Soma, aún dormidas.-

-No hay tiempo que perder. Nos veremos en la catedral, Shaka.-

-Yo retrocederé. Creo que Mu va a necesitar que le eche una mano.- Con un gesto de mano rápido, Virgo se despidió y comenzó a caminar de retorno hacia abajo. Shura caminó sin importarle el agua que le mojaba. Estaba cerca del siguiente templo y no demasiado lejos por lo alto, se veía una plaza.

-Aún me queda un camino bastante largo hasta alcanzar a Saga.-

El silencio de la torre de Soma fue roto por los pasos agitados de cuatro caballeros que se detuvieron en la entrada del templo. A lo lejos de la sala quedaba la luna, enorme y en primer plano. Tan sólo se sentía una pequeña cosmoenergía proveniente de la cúpula del lugar, totalmente oscuro.

Un cántico siniestramente tenebroso de voces femeninas erizó el vello de todos los caballeros védicos, que redujeron su marcha y caminaron hasta quedar bajo la bóveda.

-Queda un rastro de cosmoenergía residual…- dijo Sila con una voz firme. Estaba decidido a acabar con el corrupto Dios y la determinación en sus movimientos fue notoria.

-Tanto Alecto como Soma han estado aquí.- alegó Udián el sabio, colocándose sus gafas correctamente.

Cuando el tono de la canción se agudizó varios instrumentos de cuerda y viento matizaron en tristeza alzando el eco en la estancia. Letheus se sentó en uno de los bancos de la primera sala del cuarto torreón y se relajó mirando las pinturas del techo.

-Todos los dioses quedan ridiculizados en este lugar, pero si os dais cuanta, ninguno de ellos es tan humillado como Zeus, que está arrodillado.- Cuando el joven bajó su cabeza -Este lugar es de locos. Sinceramente, creo que nos será complicado.-

-Yo por el contrario, creo que será sencillo.- contrarió de nuevo el caballero védico del conocimiento, que añadió que debían continuar.

-Alecto…- susurró Sila con cariño sin que nadie pudiera oírle.

Caminando, el caballero del deseo se acercó a la barandilla, justo al mismo lugar desde el que la pequeña furia había usado su poder de protección. El joven tuvo una corazonada, y una taquicardia machacó su pecho acrecentando los nervios.

-¿De dónde vendrá esa melodía?- preguntó Agni mientras miraba fijamente una pequeña puerta. -Esa puerta no estaba ahí.-

Todos los guerreros miraron donde su compañero. Era cierto que una enorme puerta había aparecido detrás de ellos, y probablemente sería la clave para llegar a los aposentos más íntimos del dios, donde seguro estaría esperando en compañía de Erinia.

Sila no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia la puerta en silencio. Cuando se disponía a destruirla con su poder de hielo un tremendo ruido hizo temblar la sala. El muchacho se detuvo. Aquello había parecido el gruñido de un dragón.

Los caballeros védicos miraban desde el centro del templo, con bancos a un lado y al otro el balcón de la estancia. En el centro de la luna, una criatura horrible eclipsaba la luz de la misma. Si poca luz había, el enorme ser que agitaba sus alas frente a los védicos ocultaba casi la mitad.

De nuevo, el dragón plateado que acechaba a los caballeros de Soma gritó haciendo resonar el eco de su ruido por todo el lugar.

-¡Sila, vuelve!- Udián gritó a su compañero que corría por el pasillo central de la iglesia en dirección a la criatura. El caballero saltó y desde el mismo aire alzó sus brazos, pero un rebuzno del animal le arrojó contra el suelo violentamente. Sus compañeros corrieron a socorrerle.

El caballero del deseo levantó sin que nadie le ayudase. Ninguna criatura detendría su avance, y menos una embadurnada en un cosmos tan siniestro. Una segunda energía apareció detrás de los jóvenes. Una silueta conocida que caminó entre ellos. Ninguno tuvo la osadía de moverse hasta que llegó al bello balcón y se dio media vuelta dando la espalda al dragón plateado.

-¡Soma!-

Sus ojos, cuyo color era innombrable se clavaron en Sila, que adoptó posición de guardia ante el Dios de cabellos rojizos. La cosmoenergía de Soma creció rodeando su cuerpo de un halo blanco y resplandeciente. A pesar de ser malvado y cruel y emanar maldad, su aura no dejaba de ser pura.

-Argenta, protectora eterna del cuarto torreón, has servido mi voluntad como te pedí.- La voz del hombre sonó prepotente. -¿Qué hacéis en mis aposentos?-

-¡Devuélveme a Alecto!- gritó Sila enfurecido.

-¿Por qué me hablas como si fuera un secuestrador, sirviente¡Arrodíllate ante mí!- Soma controló el cuerpo del hombre hasta que postró su rodilla en el suelo contra su voluntad.

-Ella está aquí acometiendo su misión, que es proteger Parnase de la destrucción de las luchas. ¡Por vuestra culpa, miserables, he tenido que pedirle que retire su conjuro!-

El dios caminó hasta Sila y desde su cómoda posición levantó la barbilla del caballero con dureza acusándole de traidor con la mirada. Soma le agarró el cuello fuertemente.

-¿Y si ahora decidiera que dejases de respirar, qué pasaría, Sila?-

-Señor Soma…- interrumpió Agni.

-¿A quién demonios le importa lo que suceda a este miserable? Yo controlo los hilos de su vida¿no creéis?- El todopoderoso soltó a Sila, que comenzó a respirar como nunca. Estuvo tan cerca de asfixiarse que se aliviaba de haber sido liberado.

-Jamás controlarás los hilos de mi destino… ¡Maldito!- respondió con la voz aún entrecortada.

-Creo que la mocosa va a tener problemas si tu conducta no cambia, caballero del deseo.-

Sila alzó su mirada contemplando lo que antes no vio. Sobre el lomo del alado dragón la pequeña Alecto descansaba. No sabía si dormía, o si estaba ya muerta, pero a pesar de todo, el joven tuvo fuerza para levantarse y gritar su nombre con fuerza.

-¡Alecto!-

Soma de la veda alzó su diestra al cielo y en un segundo, el cuerpo de la niña se materializó. El poderoso ser la agarraba con el cuello de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su subordinado instantes antes.

-Yo no perderé nada si te sublevas, caballero del deseo, pero piensa en las consecuencias que tendrá esto. La vida de esta pequeña meretriz podría extinguirse¿no crees?- hablaba con tanta ironía el Dios que por un instante las lágrimas del guerrero del deseo se saltaron.

-¡No lo permitiré¡Juntos te derrotaremos por divino que seas!-

La furia en Sila era tremenda. El aura rosácea del guerrero estalló librando un cosmos terrible que sin duda se podía percibir en todo Parnase. Aquel momento fue eterno. Por un instante que parecía no tener fin el silencio fue sólo roto por el silbido del cosmos del caballero del deseo. Aquel enfrentamiento parecía inevitable, pero hubo un gesto que el joven amanerado no acabó de comprender…


	16. 16 Soledad y deseo

Parte 16: Soledad y deseo

No había nada claro en la situación en la que se encontraban los cuatro caballeros védicos. Tan sólo Sila tendido en el suelo e incapaz de levantar tenía esa sensación de soledad capaz de hacer llorar. A pesar de todo y de no comprender nada, reprimió sus lágrimas.

-¿Tú juraste lealtad a esa niñata, cuyo poder no le permite ni proteger Parnase por una hora! Por su culpa, todas las Musas caerán y nuestra patria sufrirá graves destrozos. ¿No crees que debería haberla matado a estas alturas¿Para qué demonios has venido, imbécil?-

-He… he venido por ella, tal y como le... juré.- la voz del muchacho parecía cansada y no se explicaba cómo podía saber aquello. Confiaba en que Erinia no le hubiera contado nada, pero a las alturas en las que se encontraba, nada le parecía tener sentido.

-Y sin embargo, estás solo. Ni uno de estos poderosos caballeros ha acudido en tu auxilio. ¿No crees que has perdido?- preguntó el dios con ironía.

-Jamás…-

-Entonces, levanta, si es que puedes. Sígueme con tu mirada, si no te falla. Escúchame si tus oídos no te traicionan. ¡En MI patria, no hay traidores!- Tras reír compulsivamente el hombre le señaló con el dedo. -Sólo tú, pues esa pequeña meretriz ya me ha jurado lealtad. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que sólo uno de estos caballeros sería capaz de traicionarme para jugársela por ti? Ellos saben por qué nacieron en Parnase y tú pareces haberlo olvidado, caballero artificioso.-

Letheus apartó la mirada de su protegido, al igual que Udián y Agni.

-¿Me… traicionáis ahora?- preguntó Sila apenado.

-No, Sila… tú eres el que traiciona a Soma. Tú eres el traidor.- concretó Udián volviendo a mirarle. -Mereces que acabe contigo aquí mismo. ¿Juraste lealtad a Erinia?-

-¿Qué pasa con todo lo que me dijisteis¿Qué sucede con los cinco cuadros¿Acaso no éramos el tercer bando?- el joven de rosada armadura hizo acopio de toda su energía para hablar sin que su tono titubeara.

-Siempre fui un buen actor, de pequeño era mi sueño.- añadió con voz fría el caballero de la sabiduría.

-Sin embargo, todo lo que dijimos es cierto, Sila. Todas y cada una de nuestras palabras están ahí, y han sido pronunciadas con un propósito.- Letheus tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba. Su cuerpo aún temblaba.

-Seguro que nuestro señor te da otra oportunidad.- Agni guiñó su ojo con cinismo.

-Vosotros que tanto sabéis, mis caballeros, agradeced a que Udián ha cumplido con su misión, ya que sólo le cité a él y habéis venido todos con este deshecho humano.-

-Sila, ni Exeo ni Tadeus salieron a nuestro encuentro. Ni tan siquiera las furias en las atalayas. ¿No crees que eso es sospechoso¡Estabas tan ciego que no te diste cuenta!- Con la mano en su corazón, Agni siguió hablando. -Pero no te preocupes, te juro que pase lo que pase, nadie atravesará mi templo.-

-Os podéis ir. Dejad a este bastardo conmigo.- ordenó el Dios.

Los pasos de los que fueron amigos de Sila se alejaron de aquel lugar idílico. Los tres caballeros descendieron por la escalera de cristal que llevaba a la salida del último torreón. Por orden explícita del señor Soma debían proteger la catedral.

Todo volvió a quedar sumido en el silencio, sólo quebrado por los pasos de Soma que se dirigió otra vez al balcón señalando la Luna.

-Mira qué belleza. Ya ha pasado la mitad. Ya es mayoritario el rojo en su superficie. ¡Es un milagro, y todo gracias a vosotros!- El Dios parecía enloquecido. -Mi conjuro del sol ha dado resultado, Sila. Debes reconocer que es un milagro.- La risa de Soma fue estrepitosa. -¿Sabes el motivo de por qué deseo que la luna se llene en ese carmesí?- Sila no respondió, tan sólo podía observar desde el suelo, con todos sus sentidos debilitados.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-

-¿Va… vas a matarme, cierto?- preguntó el caballero del deseo.

La sonrisa del Dios fue mágica, y consiguió serenar a su más acérrimo enemigo, que yacía delante de él. Soma comenzó a parafrasear detalladamente.

-Han tenido que pasar miles de años para que llegase este día. Han pasado cientos de generaciones desde que los dioses han intentado imponer su voluntad en este mundo de los humanos. Yo existí ya en la era mitológica con un poder incluso mayor al de todos los dioses juntos. Un poder que el mismísimo Urano habría envidiado de haber estado vivo.

Soy carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre. Mi propia ambición me hizo desear el Olimpo, y me enfrenté a todos los dioses que en él había. Fui desterrado y sellado en este lugar. Zeus prohibió los enfrentamientos entre los dioses, y por eso, éstos utilizaron a los humanos como medio para hacerse daño.

Yo fui más inteligente. Creé Parnase y la abastecí con mi Cosmos mientras dormía. A lo largo de los años, ideé un plan digno del más astuto dios que haya existido.

Respóndeme, Sila. ¿Cómo hubieras hecho para derrotarme¿Qué te otorgaba esa fuerza que supuestamente podía acabar con mi vida?-

Síla había conseguido sentarse en el suelo, aunque su cuerpo le pesaba más que su propia vida. Con esfuerzo, consiguió responder.

-Amor… ¡Mis sentimientos…!-

-¡Correcto! Pero ya te he dicho que yo soy más astuto que todos esos Dioses del Olimpo, que infravaloraron el potencial de los sentimientos. Mientras, yo, creé un conjuro para cristalizar su poder. Tuve que esperar a que las encarnaciones de los dioses en la tierra desaparecieran. Ya sólo queda Atenea en este mundo y no puede ejercer su máximo cargo: mantener el sello de Zeus que impedía que yo levantase y pudiera utilizar el conjuro del sol. ¡Hasta tú acabaste con la vida de algún insignificante dios del planeta!-

-¿E… el conjuro del sol son sentimientos?- Sila lograba comprender e intuir algo del plan de Soma, que escuchaba a sabiendas de que no podría actuar.

-Todos los sentimientos que derrocharon los humanos del mundo desde la era mitológica. Mi hechizo los está reviviendo todos y los está concentrando en la luna. Incluso tú, ahora, estás colaborando a que la luna de Soma alcance su apogeo. ¡Es puro Cosmos!-

-¿Para qué tanto poder, Soma¿Para qué?-

-Si un humano puede derrotar a un Dios con sus sentimientos como arma¿qué crees que se podrá hacer con los sentimientos de todas las personas que han existido desde la época mitológica? Olimpo y Tierra se hundirán en la nada y Parnase prevalecerá por la eternidad con un único Dios todopoderoso¡YO!

¡Al fin existirá una sociedad justa, una sociedad pura y auténtica regida sólo por mí y por mis normas, en la cual sólo las personas de alma pura tendrán cabida¡Un nuevo orden, y yo seré su Dios!-

-¿Hablas tú de un alma pura? Sólo eres un demente… Alguien te derrotará.- Sila parecía abatido, pero no mostraba indicio de debilidad.

-¡Imbécil¡Ya has escuchado suficiente! Ahora que sabes la verdad, tendrás que cargar con ella, pues no te mataré. Mi inmensa bondad y yo lo hemos decidido así. ¡Jajajaja!-

Soma alzó su mano y todo el peso y cansancio de Sila desapareció. Sus sentidos dejaron de estar debilitados.

Las velas de la estancia se encendieron de golpe sumergiéndolo todo en una luz anaranjada. El Dios arrancó de su cuerpo la túnica blanca que le vestía quedando desnudo ante el caballero del deseo. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia él despacio.

-¡Ahora lucha contra mí con toda la fuerza de tus sentimientos¡Jamás podrás vencerme!-

-¡Soma, tus sentimientos no son auténticos, pues no son tuyos¡Los dioses carecen de sentimientos humanos!- gritó Sila con toda la fuerza que pudo mientras se dirigía a su enemigo.

-¿Correrás el riesgo de atacarme?-

El cuerpo de Alecto apareció entre plumas albas de la nada entre los brazos de Soma. Ella estaba dormida plácidamente ajena a todo lo que sucedía. Sus labios entreabiertos expulsaban aire serenamente, y varios mechones de oscuro cabello rozaban su faz. El blanco del vestido que llevaba era tan inmaculado como su belleza, sagrada para Sila, que se detuvo a menos de un metro del todopoderoso con el puño aún alzado.

-¿No vas a derrotarme ahora, Sila¿No vas a recuperar a esta pequeña pieza de beldad aun al precio de mi vida?-

Soma desapareció y se materializó con la niña a espaldas del caballero de armadura rosada. Estaban ahora a más de veinte pasos, pero el muchacho todavía podía oír la respiración latente de Alecto.

-También vas a concederme mi deseo.- apuntó el Dios. -¿Sabes cuál es?-

-…- El cosmos de Sila le envolvió con un brillo rosado que se alzó hasta el doble de su altura. El caballero sólo pudo odiarle con toda la fuerza de su alma mientras hacía arder su energía, que seguro era percibida ahora en todo Parnase. El suelo tembló y el viento corrió a una velocidad tremenda alrededor del joven.

-Mi deseo es…-

El grito de Sila llegó tan lejos como su cosmos, y, finalmente lanzó una ráfaga helada al aire. Todo se congeló y una masa de hielo estalló en las alturas de la iglesia de Soma. Comenzó a caer una lluvia de agujas de hielo semejante a una tormenta iracunda.

Soma desapareció y Alecto quedó en pleno aire. Cuando el caballero del deseo vio al dios desvanecerse, detuvo rápidamente su Aura Invernal. A pesar de todo y en contra de su voluntad, una parte de las flechas heladas cambió de rumbo y se clavó en el inmaculado cuerpo de la joven enrojeciendo su vestidito de seda blanca. Alecto cayó al suelo de costado. Varias gotas de sangre mancharon todo a su alrededor y un pequeño cerco del líquido surgió de sus piernas.

-¡Alecto!- Tras el angustioso grito, todo un mundo pasó ante los ojos del guerrero, que corrió hacia la pequeña desvanecida en el suelo. Sus ojos rompieron en lágrimas y su ánimo se derrumbó. El afeminado caballero lloró como sólo una vez antes había hecho. Sila sintió el mismo ardor ferviente que cuando su hermana murió. El joven, impotente acarició la cara de la chiquilla manchándose del líquido rojizo. En aquel momento nada le importó y la abrazó con toda su fuerza. Todo el rosáceo de su armadura se matizó en la vida de la chiquilla.

-La… ¿la he matado?-

-Mi deseo es que sufras.- A pesar de no estar presente, Soma habló. -¿Pesa tu amargura?-

El abrazo de Sila le consumió por completo. Apenas podía respirar y el dolor en su pecho era tan fuerte que deseó morir.

-Su sangre… mancha mis manos…- Tras el grito desesperado del caballero, su cosmos estalló y se expandió. Sus ojos irradiaban fuego, su mirada parecía la de un demonio poseído. Con lágrimas de sangre levantó el cuerpo de la niña.

Sila caminó despacio hasta dejar a Erinia tumbada sobre un banco de la iglesia. Tras girarse y mirar a los ojos de Soma, apretó sus dientes. Nunca antes había sentido una pérdida tan grande con semejante explosión de cosmos.

El dios de Parnase, todavía desnudo expandió sus brazos despacio. Tras alzar las palmas de su mano, un brillo le abrazó. Tras un destello lumínico sobre su cuerpo una bella armadura le cubría por completo. El color negro de la vestimenta brillaba reflejando la luz de las velas. Tan sólo los bordes de sus hombreras y de su coraza tenían el mismo color de sus ojos, jamás visto antes.

-¿Qué harás, caballero¿Vengarás su muerte con la violencia?-

Sila corrió con más furia que nunca. Su vida carecía de importancia y tan sólo la idea de acabar con Soma sustentaba su cosmos. El puño del joven se estrelló contra la dura protección de su oponente, que a pesar de no inmutarse, se sorprendió. Como respuesta, aprovechó la baja guardia del amanerado joven agarrando su cuello y arrastrándole brutalmente contra el suelo. El impacto hirió la frente de Sila, que comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Te levantas de nuevo?- Soma desapareció y se materializó a las espaldas del muchacho. Sus ojos brillaron y el caballero del deseo fue despedido en la distancia con la sola fuerza de su cosmos divino.

-¡Cenit naciente, destruye el cuerpo de este infeliz!-

Una lluvia de truenos negros inundó la torre con tremendo ruido y oscuro cosmos. Cada uno de los terribles rayos se precipitó desde las alturas clavándose en la armadura y cuerpo de Sila, que cayó y presenció impotente aquel azote de dolor. Las losas del suelo de la iglesia estallaron en pedazos destrozando varios bancos y agrietando algunas columnas.

-¿Es suficiente? A pesar de que tu armadura está intacta, tu cuerpo está destrozado. Dudo que te levantes ahora.- Soma cruzó sus brazos y ladeado, contempló a aquel hombre que se retorcía de dolor entre lágrimas y sangre. Sus sollozos eran desesperantes.

El caballero del deseo levantó de nuevo. Le costó más que nunca, pero consiguió coordinar un paso. Tan sólo la fuerza de su cosmos le movía. Soma se percató de aquello e inmediatamente sonrió.

-Te levantas por la fuerza de tu cosmos¿cierto? Te he golpeado con fuerza suficiente como para herirte mortalmente, y sin embargo sigues luchando. ¿No me dirás que lo haces por ella?- El dios se refería a la pequeña furia que yacía inerte en el banco de ébano en que Sila la había dejado.

-Mírala ahora. ¿Me dejas decirte algo? Su corazón aún late.-

El muchacho de armadura rosada, impregnado en sudor y sangre, golpeó con su puño en el suelo. No sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Ya estás contento, Sila¿Has comprendido que no puedes hacerme daño mientras tu cosmos sea mío? Lo único que has conseguido traicionándome ha sido sufrir. Eso es lo que te espera hasta la hora de tu muerte.- Los sentidos del caballero del deseo se debilitaron nuevamente. -Tu cosmos me pertenece, y lo puedo manejar a mi antojo. Por mucha furia que sientas, y por mucho dolor que te azote, desde que fuiste víctima del sello de Egaria tu energía es mía, aunque creas que no. Yo permití que derrotases a Salicio, al igual que guié tu aura invernal para que golpeara a esa necia descerebrada.-

-¿Qué demonios… eres?- preguntó el derrotado muchacho desde el suelo.

-Yo soy aquel que crea y aquel que destruye. Seré el salvador de las almas puras, y convertiré Tierra y Cielo en Parnase. Yo soy Soma, amo y señor de este viejo planeta, que sufre con vuestros deseos. Amo de tu vida, y vengador de dioses y demonios renegados. Nada más la luna alcance su máximo esplendor, comenzará el hundimiento del mundo. ¡Cuánto más cerca esté el caos, más próximo estará el nuevo orden!-

-Si sabías que iba… a traicionarte… ¿Por qué no me mataste antes?- Sila apretaba sus dientes más y más, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad siendo controlado y en aquel estado. Tan sólo pudo resignarse.

-No te he matado porque a diferencia de tu padre, antiguo caballero del deseo, tu corazón sí que es puro, y ya te he dicho que crearé una sociedad en que las almas de sus habitantes sean así.-

-¡Padre¡Él fue un traidor¡Nunca confiaste en mí por su culpa!-

-Vamos Sila… ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que pasó aquella noche con tu familia¿Crees que no sé que amabas a tu hermana con todo tu corazón? Sé más que tú mismo… Tu padre tuvo sus motivos para tratar de conseguir el elixir de Soma. Debes reconocer que erraste acabando con su vida.-

-¡Ex… explícate!-

-Es cierto que mi cosmos no es impuro, pero su aura no es todo lo blanca que debía ser. Al igual que tú, él se dio cuenta de ello. Tu odiado padre no trató más que intentar asegurar vuestra vida previendo que yo podría ser un dios dictador. Él esperaba mucho de ti… y tú no aprendiste nada de él.-

-¡No es cierto¡Mi padre sólo quería la vida eterna!-

-¿Recuerdas la historia que contaste a Erinia?-

-¡Lo sabes?-

-Tú mismo pronunciaste aquella frase en que dijiste que él sólo quería lo mejor para su familia…-

-Pero su ambición…- interrumpió Sila.

-Lerne… ¿No era ese el nombre de tu hermana? Yace bajo el lago más profundo de Parnase desalmada.-

-¿Qué!- El caballero del deseo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El dios lo sabía todo, pues más tarde aludió a la promesa que hizo en ese mismo lugar Sila a Alecto.

-¿Todavía serás leal a esa muñequita aunque te cueste la vida?-

-Lo juré…- la contestación del chico fue tajante.

-Ella no abrirá los ojos hasta que su personalidad dormida, la de Furia, se manifieste. Alecto Erinia no será jamás quien fue, sino una diosa cruel que me servirá por la eternidad. Ella ya ha firmado su pacto conmigo.-

-¡No puede ser cierto!-

-Te propondré algo, caballero. Seré yo quien cumpla tu deseo. Podrás recuperar su vida si lo deseas.-

-¿Recuperar su vida?-

-Te seré sincero.- Soma caminó hasta el cuerpo de la muchacha y la alzó del cuello. -Su vida pende de un hilo, que yo puedo cortar en cualquier instante. Yo te juro solemnemente que en el momento en que me traigas el cuerpo de Atenea, la haré abrir los ojos al igual que nulificaré su verdadera identidad como Furia.- El dios la dejó ante la mirada furibunda de Sila.

-Al igual que juro, que si me fallas, su vida será extinguida con la misma rapidez con la que su cuerpo ha caído al suelo.-

-¿El cuerpo de Atenea?-

-Ella está aquí, y sus caballeros saben que la única forma de que ella recupere su salud es bebiendo unas gotas de mi elixir, oculto en lo más íntimo del monte. Quiero que lo impidas a toda costa y me la traigas a los pies. Entonces, cumpliré mi juramento.-

La mano de Soma emitió un calor radiante que curó las heridas de Sila en pocos segundos. De nuevo, el todopoderoso regaló los sentidos y su verdadero cosmos al joven.

-Si me traicionas, Sila, la mataré delante de ti. Lo he jurado, y tengo palabra. Créeme. Ahora, cumple tu promesa.-

-Así lo haré…-

-Entonces, arrodíllate ante mí antes de partir y júrame lealtad.-

El joven de cabellos negros no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y pronunciar aquella espantosa frase que Soma deseó oír. Tras la última palabra, el cosmos del poderoso caballero del deseo ardió. Su único objetivo era Atenea y no tenía intención de esperar en su templo.

Lejos todavía de la catedral y ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido en ella, Shura esperaba en un oscuro templo apoyado en una de las columnas que a ambos lados de la sala central sustentaban el edificio. En mitad de la habitación, un hombre de complexión atlética yacía embadurnado en su propia vida. A su alrededor su armadura estaba desperdigada y destrozada. Apenas se podía distinguir el color de la protección del que fue guardián del pequeño santuario. Shura decidió que había llegado la hora de abandonar el lugar, y caminó por los tenebrosos pasillos hasta alcanzar la salida.

-Tal como pensé, aquí están.- A lo lejos, las figuras de Mu, Shaka y Shun se discernían bajo la luna llena. Finalmente, los caballeros llegaron a donde su compañero.

El frío comenzó a apretar y antes de detenerse ante Shura, Andrómeda tiritó. El caballero de Virgo dejó de ayudar a su compañero Mu, que se mantuvo en equilibrio con dificultades.

-Todos los templos hasta aquí han sido purgados.-

-Shaka, muy propio de ti ni saludar.- reprochó el victorioso Capricornio, que puso su diestra en el brazo de Mu. -Amigo mío, si alguien como tú ha tenido dificultades en llegar hasta aquí, no quiero ni imaginar a qué te enfrentaste.-

-No es nada… Sólo estoy agotado.- Aries trató de quitar importancia a su mal estado físico.

-¿Has acabado tu trabajo, Shura?- Cuestionó Shaka con frialdad. A pesar de que conocía la respuesta esperaba oírla de los labios de su camarada.

-Así es. Si ya han caído las musas que hay debajo de este templo, y Saga ha acabado con la del siguiente, tan sólo quedan cinco musas.-

-¿Creéis que los demás estarán bien?- Shun parecía preocupado además de triste.

-¿Preguntas por Camus, Saga y Aioria¿Por Milo¿Aldebarán…? Creo que no tendrán problemas.- Shura trató de alentar al joven de cabellos verdosos. A pesar de todo, el caballero de Excalibur sabía que los cosmos de Seiya y Hyoga habían desaparecido. No quiso hacer comentarios.

-Discrepo contigo, Shura.-

-¡Ya estamos de nuevo, Shaka?- Capricornio parecía malhumorado, pero enseguida cesó su enfado. Mirando a los ojos del joven de la Virgen, esperó una explicación.

-La más poderosa de todas las musas está aún viva. Quedan cinco de ellas y hace poco he sentido una cosmoenergía tan enorme como la de Hades en la catedral. Creo que quedan demasiados combates como para cantar victoria.-

-¡Mientras tenga mi espada!-

-Tu espada aguantará, pero te recuerdo que ni Milo, ni Afrodita, ni Camus están en su momento álgido. El resto de caballeros dorados queda reducido a la mitad, y tras las musas, nos esperan los caballeros que atravesaron el santuario sin dificultades. Esto será más pesado que nunca.-

-Contamos con nuestro cosmos inmortal, y estoy seguro de que Seiya levantará al igual que Hyoga.- afirmó Mu.

-¿Cómo crees que estará Atenea?- Shura de nuevo mostró su rostro de preocupación.

-Ahora mismo está custodiada por Leo. Quiero creer en su cosmos otra vez. Sólo puedo decirte eso.- El sabio guerrero de Virgo suspiró.

-¿Cómo la salvaremos esta vez…?- Mu no esperaba contestación alguna, pero Shaka sonrió.

-Creo que lo que nos contó el mocoso alumno de Milo fue útil. ¿Un líquido verdoso impregnado en una daga que hirió a Atenea? No puede ser otra cosa que ambrosía.-

-¿Ambrosía?- Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Además, lo que oímos de ese Gauldar fue más de lo que dijo. El elixir de Soma es la propia ambrosía, y abastece este lugar desde algún sitio del santuario.-

-¿La catedral?- preguntó Shura excitado.

-No. Bajo este suelo. Si conseguimos que Atenea beba unas gotas de ambrosía, volverá a abrir sus ojos.-

-¡Utilicemos nuestro cosmos para destruir la tierra y llegar a ese lugar!- La sugerencia de Capricornio fue rechazada por un gesto de desaprobación de Virgo.

-Si hiciéramos eso… tendríamos que enfrentarnos a todos los caballeros de Soma de golpe, y saldríamos mal parados. Todavía tenemos tiempo, y debe haber alguna entrada que nos lleve hasta donde el elixir de Soma está.-

-¿Cómo sabes dónde está?- cuestionó Shun.

-Lo siento bajo mis pies. Es parecido a la corriente vital de la tierra. Saga también lo ha notado. Por eso decidió adelantarse. Para averiguar la forma de conseguirlo.-

-Perdona, había olvidado que siendo caballeros de oro como somos, no necesitamos ni hablar para averiguar cosas. Tenemos ese poder de deducción.- La respuesta del caballero de la cabra resultó graciosa para Mu, que comenzó a reír.

-Lamento reprimir tu alegría, pero si miras la luna, comprobarás que no tenemos tiempo suficiente para divertirnos.- replicó Shaka. -En vista a que más de uno de nuestros compañeros caerá, debemos avanzar para ayudarles en combate.- añadió.

-Es cierto. Casi tres cuartos de la luna son rojos ya… A pesar de que ese Gauldar dijo que disponíamos de un día, creo que va más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

En mitad de la tranquilidad de aquel paraje, una presencia extraña alertó a los aliados de Atenea. El viento cambió de dirección y su susurro fue más ruidoso. Un cosmos ajeno se sentía cercano al grupo de caballeros.

-¿Esa cosmoenergía¡Si he acabado con la musa de este templo ya!-

-No se trata de una musa, Shura, sino de un demonio…-

-Shaka, avanza y ayuda a quien te necesite. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esta presencia.-

El dorado de la Virgen asintió y corrió hasta perderse rumbo al siguiente templo. Entre tanto, el viento se hacía más y más intenso y la hierba se mecía rauda y violentamente. El cosmos que Mu, Shura y Shun percibían estaba impregnado en ofuscación, y su magnitud era semejante a la que hace una hora habían percibido en la catedral de Soma. Podría tratarse de la persona de la que habían hablado minutos antes con Shaka.

-¡Mu!- Shun estaba aterrorizado. El caballero de Aries sabía que este combate sería más intenso que los anteriores. Shura estaba en guardia con su brazo alto, esperando a lanzar estocadas de su poderosa espada legendaria.

-¡Este cosmos es semejante al de un dios!- Shura apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras esperaba. En aquellos segundos recordó un enfrentamiento pasado contra uno de los doce titanes: Crío. La energía que se les acercaba era incluso superior.

En cuestión de segundos todos los pastos alrededor de los guerreros se congelaron y un cosmos estalló. Shun miró sobre el templo que había cercano.

-¡Allí arriba!- Las cadenas del joven Andrómeda comenzaron a vibrar como nunca. Aquel joven que observaba desde las alturas saltó al cielo y dando una voltereta cayó a espaldas de Mu. Le golpeó con tal fiereza que cayó de boca varios metros más allá.

-¡Mu!-

La silueta del agresor se ocultaba bajo una capa negra. Su serenidad llegaba a ser tenebrosa, y la presencia de su cosmos abrumadora. A pesar de todo, y de estar plantado frente a los aliados de Atenea, no se inmutó.

Aries se percató de que había bajado la guardia mientras se levantaba sangrando por la frente. Aquella cosmoenergía la había sentido antes.

-¡Quién eres?-

El muchacho lanzó por los aires su capa negra quedando al descubierto. El cabello oscuro, y lacio que tenía era tan largo que rozaba sus muslos. Sus ojos esmeralda carecían de piedad y tan sólo ardían con furia ferviente. Tras tomar una pose amanerada, dejó lucir su armadura, rosa y con grabados tribales. En su coraza, un hombre abrazaba a lo que parecía ser una mujer.

-Soy Sila de Soma, caballero védico del deseo y la sexualidad. Redentor de vuestras ambiciones. Seré vuestro verdugo a menos que me guiéis hasta vuestra diosa…-

Tras ostentar una pose más ofensiva, el joven de largos cabellos observó con detenimiento a sus oponentes. Volvió a preguntar por Atenea dejando de reprimir su cosmos.

-¡Guiadme hasta ella o moriréis aquí mismo!- La amenaza que salió de su boca no podía ir más en serio. La promesa de Soma de volver a abrir los ojos de Alecto era más fuerte para él que cualquier caballero de oro que se atreviera a desafiarle.

Cerca de aquel lugar, Máscara de la muerte tuvo un presentimiento. Percibió la energía del hombre que le había humillado antes de ser manipulado. Cuando el caballero del cangrejo se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos para ayudar a sus compañeros, una voz le detuvo.

-¡Alto¡Estás en mis dominios, y nada explicará tu presencia en ellos!- Tras hablar, partió en una carcajada estrepitosa. Máscara de la muerte se giró y no vio nada.

-¿Tendré que matarte antes de ir a por ese cretino!- gritó.

-Sila ha recuperado su espíritu de lucha. Ahora es imparable. Pero eso da igual, pequeño cangrejo. He decidido poner fin a tus miserias.-

Una explosión lejana hizo temblar la tierra. El combate contra Sila había comenzado. Cáncer sabía lo poderoso que era, pero sus propósitos no eran otros que acabar con aquel que le hablaba para acudir a donde sus aliados y vengar su anterior humillación. En el sexto templo de las musas, el caballero más corrupto de toda la orden dorada hizo arder su cosmoenergía.

-¡Muéstrate si lo que quieres es morir!-

Un hombre delgado, de unos veinticinco años de edad salió de la penumbra del oráculo que había frente a Máscara de la muerte. Tras hacer una reverencia, todavía desde la oscuridad, volvió a reír.

-¡Parece que Sila ha tomado una determinación violenta! Es una lástima que no vayas a tener tu turno contra él.-

Había pasado una hora desde que Sila aceptó el trato con Soma, y la luna casi había cambiado su color. El destino de los guerreros de oro, que hasta el momento había sido bastante favorable estaba a punto de hundirse. La rueda del destino había comenzado a girar en Parnase, y tan sólo se preveía el dolor mutuo ante los enfrentamientos venideros. La sangre correría como un afluente para culminar en el mar de la desesperación. Las puertas de la catedral del Parnaso estaban ya cerca…

_Muy bien... fin del capítulo 16. Creed que me costó decidir qué pasaría, porque a partir de aquí desarrollaré el desenlace. Gracias a los que me habéis leído y en especial, a Shadir y a Camitaisho, ya que sin vosotras, no habría podido decidir nada para Sila y los demás, de hecho, no habría llegado hasta aquí. Cuidaos. Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo... porque los próximos serán mejores... (al menos daré lo mejor de mí y lo intentaré...)_

PD: Admito sugerencias.


	17. 17 Determinación violenta

Parte 17: Determinación violenta

Máscara de la muerte gritó mostrando el alcance de su cosmos. Era consciente de que sus compañeros estaban en apuros y por primera vez, aunque deseara vengarse de Sila, se sintió preocupado por ellos. La calma había abandonado el Parnaso hacía ya tiempo. El combate de sus camaradas había estallado.

A pesar de estar agotado, el caballero del cangrejo confió en sí mismo. La idea de que sólo quedaban la mitad de las musas y de que pronto daría rienda suelta a su sadismo le animaba. Tras ver el rostro de su enemigo al fin, se estremeció.

-¿Lo sientes, caballero de oro? El cosmos de mi aliado, Sila, es superior al que tus compañeros irradian. Es posible que caigan antes que tú.-

-¡Voy a matarte y a acabar con ese Sila!-

El joven que custodiaba el sexto templo comenzó a reír de nuevo. A pesar del tono serio de Máscara de la muerte, el caballero guardián no podía parar de hacerlo.

-¡Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de la boca, cretino!- amenazó Cáncer. -Te dejaré que te presentes antes de quitarte la vida.-

-Mi nombre es Ílyan, y soy el caballero de Talía, musa de la comedia. ¿Te explicas ahora esta extraña costumbre que tengo de reír antes de matar a alguien?

-No serás tú el que mate esta vez…-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Qué ridícula conversación!- Ílian cogió algo de una de las musleras de su armadura y lo levantó hasta su cara. Tras el gesto, se colocó aquello, que era una máscara dorada con una sonrisa por boca.

-¿Sabes por qué me llaman Máscara de la muerte?- preguntó Cáncer con seguridad. Su adversario comenzó a carcajearse de aquello.

-¡Seguro que te llaman así porque te mueres rápido!- La estruendosa risotada enfadó terriblemente al aliado de Atenea, que insultó duramente a su enemigo.

-Yo soy la musa de la comedia, es mi forma de ser… perdona, caballero… ¿Puedo llamarte cara cangrejo? Tu casco me recuerda a uno…-

-¡Imbécil, soy el caballero dorado de Cáncer!- El sádico dorado empezó a temblar de ira.

-¿Cáncer? Pero… ¿eres benigno, ¿o eres uno de esos bultos cojoneros que requieren quimioterapia?- El rostro de Ílyan estaba oculto bajo su antifaz, sin embargo, algo indicaba que estaba tronchándose de sus propias parrafadas, que excedían el límite del humor de Máscara mortal.

Otra sonora explosión hizo vibrar el aire y avivó la tensión del guerrero dorado. La plateada coraza de la musa reflejó la bola de fuego que se desvanecía en el cielo.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, no? ¡Vas a pagar por tus sandeces!-

-¿Comenzamos, "Careta de la muerte"?-

-¡Ondas del Hades!-

Un rayo en espiral púrpura recorrió los metros que les separaban en pocos segundos. La musa Talía saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque. Tras estabilizarse, corrió hasta su enemigo y le golpeó en pleno estómago. Cáncer retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Eres muy lento, pero caminas hacia atrás como los cangrejos… ¡He pensado que voy a cocerte!-

-¡No eres más que un fanfarrón!- Máscara mortal golpeó brutalmente la máscara de su contendiente destrozándola. Ílyan no se inmutó, pero comenzó a reír de nuevo… se tuvo que agachar de la risa.

-¿¡Qué sucede ahora?-

-Se me ha ocurrido una forma de acabar contigo, amigo… ¿Te gustan los cangrejos?-

Sin esperar una respuesta, el cretino enemigo de la justicia gesticuló con su mano. Al unísono con la lluvia, comenzaron a caer cangrejos de las alturas chocando con el caballero del signo. Máscara mortal estaba tan enfurecido que sus ojos se desorbitaron. Dando un salto hacia Ílian le propinó una patada en pleno pecho y le tiró al suelo.

Tras que el graciosillo levantara sin esfuerzo, Cáncer le agredió otra vez volviendo a lanzarlo contra los pastos. Sin dejar que se levantara, le pateó incontables veces, una tras otra hasta que le pareció suficiente para haberlo matado. Su furia cesó.

-¿Cómo demonios habrá hecho para que llovieran cangrejos?- se preguntó mientras miraba a los animalillos con desprecio. -¡Todo lo que me recuerde a ese imbécil será destruido!- El caballero de Atenea comenzó a pisar uno detrás de otro hasta quitar la vida a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Ahora le ha llegado el turno a Sila?- sonrió.

-¿Ya te vas? No te gires, por tu propio bien…-

El sádico cáncer hizo caso omiso a su enemigo dándose media vuelta. No podía creer que siguiese con vida, pero lo que vio le dejó más frío aún. Un enorme cangrejo de más de tres metros de altura le miraba…

-¡¿Qué demonios!- Antes de que pudiera actuar, el guerrero quedó capturado por las potentes tenazas del gigantesco crustáceo y fue levantado.

-¡Mira que gracioso el animalito! ¡Quería jugar contigo…! pero está malhumorado porque has acabado con sus hijitos queridos… ¡Qué pena!- Ílyan apretó su puño, y las pinzas de la criatura hicieron que la falda de la armadura dorada estallara en mil pedazos y cayera al suelo. Máscara de la muerte comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-¿Qué te parece mi técnica de control de la realidad? Con ella y mi humor ácido, he conseguido que muchos de mis enemigos se suiciden. ¿Qué harás tú ahora que tu cadera está a punto de quebrarse?-

-¡Maldito loco!- siguió agonizando el herido caballero.

-Yo preferiría que me llamases sádico. En fin, ya que decías que no sería yo quien te matase, he decidido que lo haga esta criaturita tan adorable. Si cierro un poco más mi puño, te romperé la cadera…-

-¡Agghh!- Poco a poco, Ílyan de Talía iba cerrando su mano con más fuerza.

-Bueno, te daré una oportunidad. Si aciertas cómo murió mi padre te soltaré. Y para que veas lo bondadoso que soy, te diré que tienes delante de ti el motivo…-

Máscara de la muerte había tomado nota del tipo de enemigo al que se enfrentaba. Ni con todo su cosmos lograba destrozar aquellas pinzas descomunales. Sabía que la respuesta estaba relacionada con el tipo de idioteces que había oído hasta ahora, así que sólo se le ocurrió una respuesta.

-¡De cáncer!-

-… ¡Imbécil! ¡Has fallado! ¡Le maté yo mismo!- Tras responder, Ílyan comenzó a desternillarse como nunca. Disfrutaba ante el sufrimiento de su víctima.

Tras otro largo minuto de tortura, la musa recobró la calma y abrió su mano. El caballero de oro cayó al suelo y vio cómo su enemigo hizo explotar al animal en pedazos. Todo quedó teñido en sangre.

-Se acabó. Voy a retorcerte todos los huesos hasta que formes la perfecta silueta de un cangrejo con tus huesos.- La ironía había desaparecido en Talía, y sus ojos perdieron su escaso brillo.

Con apenas unos movimientos de sus brazos, los huesos de Máscara mortal comenzaron a partirse y a crujir, y sus articulaciones quedaron resquebrajadas. Los gritos de agonía eran tan fuertes que podían oírse en todo el santuario de Soma.

La amargura en Cáncer era inimaginable, al igual que su sufrimiento. Podía decirse que la armadura del caballero había adoptado su forma original con él dentro. Había perdido el combate e iba a perder la vida totalmente humillado. Una última idea pasó por su cabeza.

Cuando Ílyan se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia, la armadura dorada abandonó el cuerpo de Máscara mortal sorprendentemente. El guerrero sonrió con sus últimas fuerzas.

-¿Por qué sonríes si hasta tu armadura te ha abandonado? Tienes todos los huesos rotos y estás ahí tirado en el suelo hecho fosfatina… No comprendo…-

-Mi… armadura… tiene una… última misión.-

Cáncer cerró finalmente los ojos expirando mientras los lucilos de su cosmos envolvieron las piezas de su protección, que levitaban sobre él. En un instante, éstas rodearon a la musa Talía y con su última energía se agolparon contra él, explosionando con una potencia tremenda. Cuando el polvo se disipó, no quedaba más que tierra revuelta alrededor de un templo derruido y dos cuerpos inertes en el suelo.

-Atenea… ruego que me perdones…- Aquella fue su última voluntad.

En aquel momento el combate de Mu, Shun y Shura contra Sila continuaba. Todo el santuario de Parnase se estremecía a cada golpe. La tierra se resentía mientras Aldebarán llegaba a lo que parecía ser una plaza. En el centro de la misma, colgados de una enorme columna, siete hombres yacían boca abajo. Lo primero que vio el caballero de Tauro fue la dantesca escena, y la enrojecida pilastra.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo habrá hecho esto!- el espanto en sus ojos era evidente. No sólo notaba que las energías de sus compañeros estaban desapareciendo, sino que a cada paso que daba, aparecía un enemigo más sádico.

La belleza de plaza era indiscutible. Al margen de aquellos muertos en la columna central, varias más delgadas partían como rayos hasta alcanzar más de seis metros. No sustentaban nada. Alrededor de la fuente del lugar, una serie de grabados rúnicos decoraban el suelo con una complicada escritura anciana.

-Sólo veo tres grandes templos y una catedral. Es de suponer que ya estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo.- Tras que Aldebarán pensara, se percató de que no sabía cómo devolver la salud a Atenea. Puede que alguno de sus compañeros supiera más que él, pero en las extrañas circunstancias en que se encontraba sólo recordaba lo que le habían contado. La supuesta cura para la diosa estaba en esas montañas.

-Atenea…- susurró el enorme hombre. Tras llegar a la fuente, vio su cara reflejada en el agua, que fluía por caños acerada. -Todo mi cosmos es tuyo, y sin embargo, no he sido capaz ni de averiguar cómo devolverte la sonrisa.-

Alzando el rostro, el corpulento hombre observó atento la luna recordando las últimas palabras de Gauldar. -Si no detenemos a Soma antes de que la luna enrojezca, deberemos enfrentarnos a nuestros sentimientos… ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con salvar a Atenea?-

Aldebarán emprendió su camino realzando su paso. Iba rumbo al primero de los tres últimos templos. No pudo evitar pararse frente a la columna en la que estaban los cuerpos inertes de los siete hombres que se revelaron contra Soma.

Tauro les desató y los tumbó en el suelo uno a uno. Uno de aquellos caballeros entreabrió los ojos ante los del impotente Toro.

-¡E… estás vivo!- gritó con rudeza. Incorporando al hombre, preguntó qué le había sucedido. El estado del superviviente era lamentable. Tenía el horror clavado en sus pupilas. La voz le salió temblorosa…

-Hi… Hilarión… cuidado…-

-Tranquilízate. Ahora estás a salvo. No te abandonaré.-

-No… vete antes de que te… haga esto… ¡también a ti!- El hombre moribundo alzó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Aldebarán. Con una sonrisa se despidió. Tras su muerte, la lluvia del cielo se transformó en tormenta, y por primera vez el manto de agua cayó terriblemente furioso.

El caballero de Tauro volvió a mirar la luna. Vio cómo el cielo se cubría de nubes, dejando sólo el resplandor rojizo de la misma tras de sí. Un trueno interrumpió el susurro del agua.

-¿Un respetable guerrero de Atenea?- La voz varonil que provenía de detrás del corpulento dorado le asustó. -La magnificencia de un dios puede sólo ser discurrida por aquellos que ostenten su poder, ¿no crees?- añadió con prepotencia.

El Toro dorado se giró para ver a quien le hablaba. La figura alta y poderosa de un hombre fue iluminada por otro resplandor tormentino. Su cabello estaba completamente empapado en un negro apagado, y caía sobre su pecho. Sus ojos apenas se veían. Tan sólo se apreciaba sobre su enorme cuerpo una armadura más oscura que su propia melena de rizos.

-¿Tú eres el guardián… de este sitio?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Hilarión, bajo la musa Erato, signo de la poesía lírica y erótica.- La sonrisa lasciva del caballero asustó a su enemigo dorado. -Tienes un buen cuerpo. Creo que sangrará bastante por un rato…-

-¡¿Qué!-

-¿No opinas que la belleza del sexo se encuentra en la excitación más violenta?-

-¡Eres un enfermo!-

-Mientras tú decidiste ayudar a los más débiles, yo escogí excitarme con su sentimiento de dolor. Es pura belleza el tormento de un alma. Como la música. Cuanto más estridente, más estimulante.-

-¿Y tu templo? ¿Es acaso alguno de los tres que restan hasta la catedral?- Aldebarán se mostraba receloso con razón.

-No tengo templo. Soy el guardián vigía de las almas atormentada encargado de que su sufrimiento enardezca el poder del elixir de Soma, bajo nuestros pies.-

-Que tu corazón sea tan oscuro debería ser un impedimento para juzgar. Aquel era un buen hombre, y tú le mataste. Él dijo tu nombre.-

-El señor Soma lo ordenó. A pesar de que su cosmos es más siniestro de lo que pensé, sabe comprender la belleza del dolor.-

-¿Más siniestro? ¡Tu cosmos es el que es siniestro!-

-Mi cosmos en angelical al lado del que el señor Soma ostenta.-

Hilarión dio un par de pasos hasta su enemigo. Tenían ambos contendientes la misma envergadura aproximada. El violento representante de Erato cerró sus puños y agitó su melena. Aldebarán cruzó sus brazos.

-¿No te pones en guardia? No pienso perder un minuto más contigo… Ya dejé pasar a alguno de tus amigos antes, pero vi tu cuerpo…-

-No necesito alzarla para ganarte.- vaciló Tauro.

La musa Erato trató de dar un puñetazo en plena cara a Aldebarán, pero sorprendentemente, un resplandor dorado y su correspondiente estruendo colisionó contra su oscura armadura arrojándolo contra el suelo.

-Te lo dije.- Hilarión levantó sorprendido. Cayó en la cuenta del poder de su enemigo al sentir el rudo golpe.

-Muy bueno. Tendré que esforzarme contigo.- El resplandor de la musa absorbió el brillo del agua que había a su alrededor. Una explosión negra arremetió a Tauro tirándole también al suelo. Cuando levantó, ambos se miraron los ojos tratando de escudriñar cuál sería el próximo movimiento.

-Teniendo el cosmos que tenemos, este combate se resolverá en un par de golpes más.- apuntó Hilarión. La afirmativa en Tauro fue notoria en la preocupación que mostraba su rostro.

Erato lanzó una patada voladora con tremenda agilidad. Aldebarán pudo esquivarla con dificultad. Su respuesta no fue otra que una embestida que les arrojó a ambos al piso. Sujetando con toda su fuerza el dorado los hombros de su enemigo, dio un terrible cabezazo en su frente. La respuesta de Hilarión fue inmediata. Con su pierna diestra le arrojó al aire mientras se estabilizó rápido.

-¡Siente mi Violenta Magna!- De nuevo, la musa propinó su patada voladora, acertando en plena coraza de oro. Tauro salió despedido con tremenda velocidad hacia una columna, sobre la cual tras girar sobre sí mismo, consiguió apoyarse para embestir nuevamente a su enemigo.

-¡Has fallado!- grito el caballero de Atenea mientras alzaba sus brazos para propinar su más poderoso ataque, el Gran Cuerno.

Aldebarán cayo bocabajo, sin embargo, la armadura de Hilarión absorbió la luz fulgurante de la explosión.

-¡No! ¡Si le ha dado de lleno!-

-Y así ha sido. Sin embargo, no has logrado dañarme. Has usado la misma técnica que al principio de este combate, y he descubierto su secreto. Es un golpe defensivo.-

-Mal… ¡maldición!-

-Sin embargo, he de reconocer que tu cabezazo me ha hecho mucho daño.- dijo Erato tras limpiarse la frente de sangre. -Esta lluvia merma mis capacidades.- especificó mientras relamía el dedo con el que se había limpiado.

-Podrías quitarte el casco al menos… Yo no lo llevo.-

-El casco es una parte de mi armadura que no pienso suprimir.- respondió con odio Tauro.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- Ambos deseaban continuar la lucha.

Aldebarán saltó hacia su oponente arremetiéndole con su antebrazo en plena cara. Hilarión chocó contra una columna destrozándola por completo. A pesar del tremendo golpazo, levantó como si nada.

-¡No voy a dejar que destruyas mi plaza, futuro cadáver!- La musa emuló el golpe que había recibido haciendo lo mismo con Tauro, el cual colisionó con la gran fuente en pleno vuelo destrozándola por completo. Los caños dejaron de expulsar agua, y todos los cascotes cayeron sobre el aliado de Atenea.

-¡Si no la destrozo yo, no lo hará nadie!

El guerrero dorado levantó de los escombros con un ojo sangrando y su hombrera izquierda destrozada. Su cosmos comenzaba a alzarse y una leve aura dorada envolvió su cuerpo.

-Parece que has tenido un accidente. ¿Te duele?-

-El agua amortiguó mi caída.-

-¡Muy irónico! Veo que le vas cogiendo el gusto al dolor. ¡Tendrías que estar tan excitado como yo!-

Hilarión repitió su patada aérea, Violenta Magna golpeando nuevamente en el pecho de Aldebarán. Esta vez el retroceso fue menor, hasta el punto que a pesar de haber recibido el impacto sólo dio un par de zancadas hacia atrás. El guerrero del toro recuperó su posición y aprovechó la guardia baja de Erato para agarrarle del cuello y estrellarle contra el suelo. Del terrible golpe, saltaron trozos de piedra y fragmentos de la armadura negra del védico.

-Listo.- Con una mano en su hombro, Tauro comenzó a caminar rumbo al siguiente templo, pero una voz le hizo estremecerse.-

-¡Cuidado, Aldebarán!- El caballero dorado recibió un terrible impacto en la cabeza que le sacó el casco destrozándolo.

-¡Muere!- Hilarión se disponía a romper el cuello del corpulento guerrero cuando cientos de rayos le azotaron lanzándolo al aire.

-¡Aioria!- gritó aliviado Tauro.

Hilarión de Erato seguía vivo, pero apenas tenía fuerza para levantar. Susurraba algo inaudible para los guerreros de la justicia. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mal incorporarse en el suelo con la guardia medio alzada.

-Maldición, mi pierna está rota…- murmuró.

-Me has salvado la vida, Aioria…-

-¡Tu enemigo no está muerto todavía!- gritó el León de oro.

-La belleza del dolor es aún más majestuosa cuando es uno propio el que sufre. Yo decidiré mi futuro…- Hilarión cerró sus ojos y cayó contra el suelo finalmente derrotado.

Todo quedó nuevamente envuelto bajo el ruidoso manto de lluvia que a su vez era portador de tranquilidad. Aldebarán miró la espalda de su amigo, sobre la cual Atenea reposaba inconsciente.

-¿Cómo está Atenea?-

-No ha abierto los ojos, y su herida está peor…-

-Ya estamos cerca de la catedral. Allí obtendremos respuestas.-

-¿Las nubes tapan el cielo?- Leo cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Así es… pero ¿cómo puedes decir eso teniendo sobre tus hombros a nuestra diosa? ¡Vamos bajo aquellos árboles! Algo menos lloverá…

-Tranquilízate. ¿No sabes acaso que bajo un árbol llueve el doble?- replicó Aioria.

-Bajo estos no. Mira su frondosidad.- Mientras caminaban, Leo pensó en la situación, hasta hace un momento más absurda que ahora.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Antes llovía sin nubes. Es noviembre, y este árbol aún tiene hojas. O es perenne, o este sitio tiene menos lógica de lo que pensábamos.-

-Aioria, ¿sientes la energía de Mu, Shura y Shun todavía?-

-No. Dejé de percibirlas hace un rato, pero tan sólo están ocultándose.-

-¿No pelean?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-Parece que el último golpe que te ha dado ese impresentable te ha afectado al cerebro, ¿no? ¿No has percibido que el cosmos de su enemigo es semejante al que tenía Hades?-

-No. De hecho sólo presiento una energía parecida a la tuya…-

-Oculta su poder, amigo. Sin embargo, está luchando a un ritmo que los demás no pueden soportar. Por eso se están cobijando. Necesitan recuperarse un poco.-

El caballero de Leo apoyó a Atenea contra el tronco y la bajó con delicadeza hasta sentarla en la humedecida tierra. Aldebarán la miró preocupado.

-¿Crees que saldremos de esta?- preguntó el toro de oro.

-Te seré franco. Confío en mi suerte y en mi cosmos, y a pesar de eso, hay algo en mi corazón que me incomoda. Es como un presentimiento que me estruja el corazón.-

-Creo que estamos siendo utilizados.-

-¿Utilizados?-

-Aioria, ¿cuántos años llevamos de paz?-

-Sin contar los pequeños enfrentamientos, cinco.-

-¿Recuerdas cuando terminó la batalla contra Zeus? ¿Cuándo éste se arrepintió de haber considerado a los mortales marionetas?

-No…-

-Creo que Milo sí que lo recordará. El día anterior le dieron el cumpleaños…-

-¡Cómo! ¡Pero si el cumpleaños de Milo acababa… esta medianoche!-

-Así es. Día trece de noviembre. Justo el mismo día en que Zeus se arrepintió.-

-Demasiada casualidad, pero…-

-A mí esto me da mala espina.- Aldebarán sugestionó a Aioria, que asintió escéptico.

-En fin, cambiando de tema… Quedan sólo tres musas y siete de los nuestros están sobre nosotros. Yo lo veo favorable, pero ya te he hablado de mi corazonada.- Leo miró a la silueta de la catedral, que cada vez estaba más próxima.

Un tercer caballero de oro se acercó a los dos que descansaban bajo aquel imponente árbol. Shaka de virgo saludó escuetamente. Estaba completamente empapado.

-¡Shaka!-

-Me alegro de veros. No debe quedar más de una hora para que la luna enrojezca por completo. Por desgracia, ahora sólo podemos intuirlo, pues ha sido tapada por nubes. ¡Qué casualidad!-

-Y que lo digas.-

-¿No deberíais estar subiendo?-

-Así es.- asintió Aldebarán. -Sin embargo, Atenea está empapada y…-

-No importa que ella esté empapada si su vida corre peligro. Si no avanzamos…-

-Aldebarán, tú acabas de luchar. Carga con ella y descansa hasta que lleguemos arriba.- ordenó el dorado León.

-¿Y tú si no fuera por el agua, ni te habrías despeinado, ¿cierto?- preguntó Shaka a su compañero recriminándole que todavía no había sacado los puños.

-Lo haré, tranquilo… Lo que me preocupa ahora es un presentimiento que tengo.-

-Aioria, preocúpate por Mu y los demás mientras subimos.- sugirió Aldebarán mientras montaba a la diosa en su enorme espalda. -¡Hemos de seguir!-

En un paraje devastado por la desolación y el azote fluvial el silencio era el absoluto rey. La quietud era infinita. Un joven muchacho de largo cabello negro caminaba empapado con cautela. Tras cada paso, miraba de reojo a ambos lados, y buscaba entre la helada tierra rastros vitales.

Mu y Shun ocultaban sus rastros de cosmoenergía mientras Shura yacía en el suelo magullado. El caballero de Andrómeda perdió su gesto de amabilidad en sustitución por uno de terror.

-Mu, no podemos escondernos eternamente.- exclamó el santo de bronce al oído de su compañero. Tras el susurro suspiró.

-¡Este tipo quiere la cabeza de Atenea! Tenemos que hacer el mayor tiempo posible. Además, en nuestro estado no podremos con él.-

-¡Pero Shura!-

Sila se detuvo finalmente delante del abatido caballero de Capricornio. El fuego de sus ojos aún no se había apagado. Con una explosión de cosmos despidió al dorado por las alturas.

-¿Me dirás de una vez dónde está Atenea?-

-U… ugghh…- Tras caer al suelo, el casco dorado se hizo añicos. Shura cayó sobre los restos del mismo.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Aries desde un lugar cercano.

El cosmos de Mu convirtió en polvo la roca que les había escondido hasta ahora. Sila se giró para observarles con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Así que estabais ahí, no? Sabía que no os había matado con mi aura invernal. Tan sólo la provoqué para debilitaros. Ahora me diréis el paradero de Atenea, ¿verdad?-

-¡Jamás! ¡Está a buen recaudo!- gritó Shun con fiereza impropia.

-En condiciones normales podría captar su cosmoenergía, pero desde que la daga envenenada hendió su piel, su energía ha desaparecido, por eso, os necesito. ¡Os haré sufrir si no lo decís!-

El caballero de Andrómeda alzó la guardia con sus cadenas preparándose para atacar de nuevo a pesar de haber visto que sus ataques eran inefectivos. Mu corrió hacia Shura para socorrerle. Una terrible batalla que había comenzado tiempo atrás iba a culminar en breve.


	18. 18 Corazón de hielo

Parte 18: Corazón de hielo

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre la tierra congelada. El caballero del deseo miraba con ironía a sus contrincantes. Parpadeó lentamente haciendo desaparecer el brillo en sus iris. El muchacho de cabello negro comenzó a caminar hacia Shun, haciendo un leve ruido en la gélida capa de hielo a cada paso que daba.

-¿No te diste cuenta antes de que tus cadenas son inútiles?-

Sila de Soma se giró dando la espalda al guerrero de Andrómeda, que no aprovechó su ventaja. El amanerado miró a Shura con indiferencia, magullado por los golpes recibidos. El casco de su armadura dorada se destrozó en una caída tremenda hiriendo su cara.

-Vuestras armaduras son muy frágiles. En especial la de las cadenas. Si os hubiera golpeado con todo mi poder, probablemente os habríais ahogado en vuestra sangre por culpa de los fragmentos de metal que tendríais entre vuestros huesos. Creo haber dejado clara mi superioridad, luego, ¿me diréis dónde está Atenea, u os tendré que matar definitivamente?-

-Tan… frío… que ni mi excalibur consiguió quebrar su coraza.- murmuró Shura con una voz débil.

El santo de Capricornio levantó sin la ayuda de su camarada Mu. Adoptó pose ofensiva alzando su diestra al cielo. Podía sentir el roce del agua en su rostro. Aries comprendió las intenciones de su poderoso amigo e hizo un gesto a Shun, que corrió hacia la izquierda de Sila.

-¿No comprendéis que ni atacando los tres a la vez podréis vencerme?- preguntó el moreno casi desmotivado. -Es una lucha inútil que podría zanjarse sin víctimas…-

-¡¿Crees que revelarte el paradero de Atenea es acabar sin víctimas este combate!- Gritó Shura enfurecido. -¡Lamentarás haberte topado conmigo!-

El caballero del deseo se encontraba rodeado por completo, pues Mu se ubicó en sitio clave para impedir la huida de éste. Shura se abalanzó contra el guerrero de Soma intentando cortar su cuello. El poderoso védico saltó hacia atrás para golpear a Shun por la espalda haciéndole tropezar conrtra Capricornio. Mu corrió siguiendo de cerca al joven.

-¡Tenemos que derrotarle!- gritó Aries mientras alzaba sus brazos convocando su Revolución de la luz Estelar.

El cielo se llenó de esferas doradas que avanzaban a velocidad de vértigo contra Sila, que, abriendo la palma de sus manos ralentizó su marcha hasta detener el ataque dejándolo suspendido en pleno aire.

-¡Recibe tu propio ataque!-

Las estrellas de luz se estrellaron contra el sereno dorado haciéndole caer al suelo herido mientras de Nuevo, Capricornio trataba de atacarle.

-¡Excalibur!- Un haz amarillo recorrió una línea de longitud tremenda hasta el delicado muchacho, que se cubrió de hielo en un segundo recibiendo así el impacto de la espada sagrada sin recibir daño alguno. Tras la ofensiva de Shura, el guerrero del deseo rompió el ataúd gélido con una explosión de cosmos.

Nadie supo qué pasó, pero de repente Shun gritó. Sila había desaparecido y aparecido justo delante de Andrómeda para arremeter violentamente contra su pecho.

-¡Shun!- gritaron los dos dorados, mientras el joven trataba de atacar a su enemigo aun cayendo. El guerrero del deseo volvió a materializarse tras el amanerado peliverde, para golpearle la espalda con tremenda patada.

-¿¡Cómo lo hace?-

-¡No importa, Mu! ¡Hemos de ayudar a Shun!- Tras intentar realizar de nuevo Excalibur, Shura se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su brazo. -¡No puedo moverme! ¡¡Maldición!-

-¡Aguanta, Shun!-

Las cadenas nebulares del santo de Atenea cubrían los golpes de Sila con cada vez más dificultad. Poco a poco, y eslabón a eslabón, iban perdiendo velocidad, hasta que un tercer golpe más fuerte que los anteriores lanzó al muchacho al cielo.

-¡Temblor aéreo!-

Por orden de Sila, el viento comenzó a pegar de un lado hacia el otro violentamente, provocando serios cortes en la protección de su enemigo. La cadena izquierda de su armadura estalló en pedazos a causa de una ráfaga. Otra cortó la mejilla del asustado Shun, que, finalmente, cayó al suelo.

-A…Atenea...-

El cosmos de Shun había descendido brutalmente cuando sacó fuerzas para volver a ponerse en pie. Tan pronto como logró estabilizarse su armadura estalló por completo dejando sólo cubiertas sus piernas y el brazal derecho con un fragmento de su cadena.

-¡¡Atenea! ¡¡Hermano!- Shun comenzó a llorar mientras caminaba torpemente hacia Sila.

-Fuisteis marcados por Uroboros, mi conjuro de parálisis temporal. Puedo hacer uso de él cada vez que quiera. Si os fijáis, cada uno de vosotros tiene grabada una pequeña serpiente en alguna parte de la armadura que lleváis. Se muerde su propia cola.-

-¡Qué!- Exclamó Shura atónito clavando su mirada en el amanerado Sila.

-No es momento de explicar el verdadero significado de Uroboros, pues la alquimia, su madre, está fuera de alcance incluso para mí.-

-¿Uroboros, dijiste?- Mu parecía saber algo. -¿El Opus circulare? ¿El comienzo y el fin de todo?-

-Tan sólo es un grabado que no simboliza nada para mí. Digamos que elegí ese diseño porque me gustaba, pero sí. Creo que tiene algo que ver con eso en su verdadera simbología.- La respuesta de Sila fue desganada, como si le aburriera hablar con el enemigo. Sin embargo, preguntó por qué conocía aquel dato.

-Mi maestro fue un poderoso alquimista que me instruyó en la materia…-

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia, caballero de Aries. A mí sólo me importa el paradero de Atenea y ya os he mostrado que no estoy de broma. Mirad a vuestro compañero. He destruido su armadura fácilmente.- La antipatía de Sila fue correspondida por una mueca de disgusto de Shura.

Shun trató de golpear con el resto de su cadena nebular, pero cayó contra el congelado suelo quedando fuera de combate y exhausto.

-Ahora es vuestro turno.- sonrió Sila, desapareciendo de nuevo para sorprender a Shura cara a cara. Cuando el dorado de Capricornio quiso darse cuenta, se encontró la mano de su oponente clavada en su muslo.

-Tú antes trataste de atravesar mi corazón, pero fallaste. Ahora soy yo el que traspasa una parte de tu cuerpo. ¡Sufre mi Fulgor Helado en tu pierna!-

La pierna del caballero de Atenea herido se enfrió hasta congelarse como el mismo suelo. La armadura de Shura quedó también bajo la capa de hielo. Sila sacó su mano con rudeza y golpeó la pierna inutilizada de su contrincante haciendo una zancadilla para dejarle suspendido en el espacio y después propinarle otra patada en pleno estómago lanzándole al aire. Finalmente, Sila repitió su Temblor aéreo.

Las ondas de viento zarandearon al santo brutalmente de un lugar a otro arrojándole por fin contra el suelo. La vestimenta de oro estaba bastante agrietada. Como si una espada hubiera cortado su hombrera izquierda, esta se desprendió cayendo al suelo.

-Tu pierna izquierda también está rota, caballero, al igual que su pernera. Creo que tú también has sido derrotado.- Sila era superior indudablemente a sus enemigos y tan sólo quedaba uno de ellos en pie: Un debilitado y sorprendido Mu.

Sila alzó sus manos destrozando toda la corteza gélida que había sobre la tierra en que se desarrollaba el combate. Con un gesto violento, lanzó todos los afilados y fríos fragmentos. Aries pudo esquivarlos mediante su muro de cristal, pero el caballero del deseo ya había aparecido por arte de magia tras el muro cristalino.

El joven de oscuro cabello aprovechó la ventaja que le daba estar arrinconando a Mu contra su propia pared, pues todavía no había podido deshacerla. De repente, una explosión azul esférica hizo saltar por los aires al muro de cristal y a Aries tras él. El dorado cayó al suelo con la cara.

-De todos vosotros, creo que tú eres el más poderoso, y mírate ahora.- Tras la frase del caballero védico, todavía se oían los fragmentos del muro caer.

-Sin embargo, mi verdadero poder es el de cumplir los deseos ajenos, o hacer que su muerte sea tan placentera como un orgasmo. Dime, caballero alquimista. ¿Cuál es tu deseo? Lo puedo hacer realidad a cambio del paradero de Atenea.-

-Un guerrero como yo no tiene deseo alguno.- respondió Mu.

-No me gusta ser insistente, pero mira a tus compañeros.- Tras la orden de Sila, el carnero dorado observó el estado de sus camaradas. Era lamentable: Shura tenía una pierna rota y estaba recubierto de heridas, y Shun yacía tumbado en mitad del suelo con su armadura destrozada.

-Tu estado tampoco es mejor que el suyo…- avisó el caballero del deseo.

-¡N… no le escuches!- Ordenó Shura con sus últimas fuerzas. Mu de Aries aceptó el consejo de su amigo dando la espalda a su oponente.

-¿Por qué me das la espalda? ¿Lo haces porque sabes que no te voy a atacar?- preguntó el de cabello negro.

-Te doy la espalda porque considero que mis amigos van en primer lugar. Antes que tus amenazas.- contestó.

-Eres muy tozudo… Sin embargo, no hay secreto para mí. Puedo descubrir tu más ferviente deseo con tan sólo el análisis de tu conducta. Antepones a tus compañeros…-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo haces de una forma que estoy seguro que en algún momento de tu vida, perdiste algo muy querido. Además, siendo del clan de los alquimistas, seguro que tiene que ver con la desaparición de vuestro continente, ¿cierto?- El védico lo acertó todo. Intuía que el deseo de Mu podía estar relacionado con su pasado.

-¡Deberías inmiscuirte en tus asuntos!- gritó Aries enfurecido mientras se giraba sulfurado.

-¡No voy a permitir que alguien como tú me compre con un mísero deseo!-

-Tu determinación es sorprendente. Sin embargo, tú y yo somos iguales. Tú deseas cumplir tu deseo, al igual que yo el mío… El dolor de tu corazón es el mismo que hay en mí. Una única diferencia: A pesar de que los dos amamos el pasado, la ejecución de tu raza no tiene remedio y mi deseo sí, por eso lucho por él, y por eso, si es preciso compraré al más caro enemigo. Si es preciso, incluso acabaré con tu vida. No me supondrá ningún problema.- Sila alzó la guardia de nuevo. Hizo arder su cosmos desprendiendo un aura rosácea a su alrededor.

-¡Pues si es la muerte la que me espera, me reuniré con mi amado pasado!- Tras que Mu saltara al aire, gritó con fuerza. -¡¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas!

El dorado extendió sus brazos formando sendas bolas de luz en cada mano, que tras aunarlas, corrieron hacia el caballero del deseo y golpearon su pecho varias veces hasta explotar en una vistosa explosión de colores. Sila cayó al suelo, y durante un par de segundos, trató de incorporarse sin éxito. Finalmente, se levantó. El cosmos del guerrero era más intenso, y apenas tenía un roce en la cara.

-Un buen ataque. Sin embargo, esta armadura me ha protegido de él porque sabe que tú no quieres matarme. Eres un caballero de Atenea, pero el más calmado de todos, quizás. Deseas hacerme ver tu poder, sin derramar sangre a menos que sea necesario. Como puedes ver, eres un ser lleno de carencias.-

Mu no escuchaba la voz de su enemigo. Se limitaba a pensar en la extraña situación en que estaba: Sila buscaba a Atenea, pero sin embargo, para llegar al lugar del actual combate debía haber pasado cerca de ella. Lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aura. A pesar de todo, parecía que el guerrero no la había sentido. ¿Fue solo un despiste del caballero del deseo, o acaso la presencia de Atenea era tan débil?

-Si no eres capaz de notar la presencia de Atenea puede que tu poder no sea más que una ilusión.- Mu intentaba conocer así una respuesta a sus interrogantes.

-El cosmos de vuestra diosa está tan extenuado que es imposible distinguirlo del de un humano. No creo que aguante mucho tiempo más.- respondió el caballero enemigo.

Aries, desconcertado, trató de jugar su última carta. Sabía que si fallaba, el combate acabaría con su estrepitosa derrota. A pesar de todo, decidió utilizar todo su cosmos en el intento. Mu de Jamir gritó al cielo con todas sus ganas, y rápidamente, el suelo se agrietó a sus pies. Un aura dorada envolvió su cuerpo explotando finalmente en su séptimo sentido. El cabello morado del carnero levitaba, y su coletero se quemó dejando la larga melena que lucía, alzada sobre su espalda. Alrededor del mismo cosmos de Mu, le rodeaban centenas de estrellitas albas y pequeñas.

-¡Este es el poder de los caballeros de Atenea! ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas!-

De nuevo, sobre las manos de Mu, dos bolas de luz surgieron de pura nada. Tras que el guerrero las uniera, un relámpago de oro avanzó rapidísimo hacia Sila. Su estallido fue colosalmente más poderoso que el anterior. Todo el suelo se destruyó, y Parnase tembló ante el verdadero poder del caballero de Aries. El guerrero de Soma recibió el impacto de lleno y salió despedido siendo golpeado una y otra vez por las rocas que se desprendieron. Tras el duro golpe, cayó como plomo al piso.

-¿Se acabó ya?- Las piernas del dorado temblaban, e irremisiblemente, cayó de rodillas. El rastro de su cosmos se desvaneció casi por completo. -Gracias, maestro Shion.-

El velo de polvo que se había levantado era inmenso, y casi rozaba las nubes que desde hace poco cubrían la luna. A pesar de todo, el cielo seguía teniendo ese color rojizo provocado por los rayos de la luna.

Shura llamó a Mu con la voz débil. Aries le miró. Apenas podía mantenerse con sus rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse con los brazos también.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna, Shura?-

-Rota. Creo que no me podré mover…- respondió su joven camarada. -Shun está peor.- agregó.

-No pudo hacer arder su cosmos…-

-Shura, cómo es posible que ese chico no sintiera a Atenea. ¿Es que acaso tú no notas su presencia?-

-La noto, pero tan débil como la tuya, o puede que más. Se fue con Aioria… así que nadie la podrá tocar. No te preocupes.-

Sila yacía en el suelo, con los ojos entreabiertos. No podía creer que siguiera vivo. A pesar de estar aturdido, recordó lo último que le había pasado. Mirando al caballero de Aries se percató de que le había dado ya por muerto. El caballero del deseo levantó ante los patidifusos ojos de Capricornio, que avisó a Mu señalando y apelándole varias veces. El carnero dorado giró despacio y vio a su enemigo, aún en pie.

-¡No estás muerto!-

-La suerte me sonríe.- El muchacho de cabello largo sangraba por la frente. Su armadura estaba agrietada, pero se regeneró en pocos segundos.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¿Me pareció oír que Atenea está débil, no?- cuestionó con voz seria.

-¡Maldito!- Shura golpeó el suelo con su puño.

-Tu devoción por Atenea es inmensa, guerrero de cabello oscuro. Me atrevería a decir que entregarías tu vida por ella.-

Sila caminó hasta encontrarse delante de Capricornio. Mu, impotente, apenas se podía mover. El ataque que había realizado consumió todo su cosmos.

El caballero del deseo alzó a Shura cogiéndole por el cuello mientras volvía a preguntar por el paradero de la diosa. Al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a apretarlo. Un grito le detuvo.

-¡Shura!-

Tan sólo eran dos muchachos. Uno cubierto de heridas sangrantes y otro no menos herido con una armadura de oro en terribles condiciones.

-¿Y vosotros, de dónde salís?-

-¡Suelta a Shura!- gritó Seiya con la poca fuerza que pudo.

-¡Seiya e Hyoga!- Mu no podía creer que su compañero de Sagitario hubiera levantado. A pesar de haberle dado un poco de su energía vital, no quiso creer que pudiera ponerse en pie de nuevo. Lo mismo le ocurrió con el Cisne.

-¿Habrá más víctimas en este absurdo combate?- preguntó Sila dejando caer a Capricornio.

-¡Serás tú el próximo en caer!- Amenazó el joven. Tras terminar de hablar, Seiya tosió y una bocanada de sangre manchó el suelo.

-¿Yo? No lo creo, joven. Acabas de toser sangre. Debes tener una hemorragia interna. Tu amigo ni tan siquiera tiene armadura, y está embadurnado en su propia sangre. ¡Estáis incluso más débiles que estos indeseables!- rió Sila mientras señalaba a sus enemigos.

-Mientras el cosmos de Atenea esté ahí, nosotros levantaremos una y otra vez. No dudaré de ninguno de mis amigos, al igual que ellos no lo harán de mí.-

A la voz de Seiya, Shun abrió sus ojos y se puso a gatas en el suelo usando la poca vida que le quedaba.

-¡Shun!- gritó Hyoga con relativo ímpetu.

-Tú eres el joven que estaba en la habitación donde herimos a Atenea, ¿cierto? Debes ser Seiya, por lo poco que he oído.-

El maltrecho Sagitario hizo arder su cosmos tímidamente preparado para atacar a su enemigo. Sila no podía creer la voluntad de aquel joven moribundo que se empeñaba en pelear.

-¡Por Atenea! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!-

Uno tras otro, los golpes del muchacho se estrellaban en la coraza de su oponente sin éxito. Los meteoros eran demasiado débiles.

-¡Seiya, no le herirás con eso!- advirtió Mu.

-No puedes ni mantenerte en pie sin ayuda y sin embargo has ejecutado un ataque casi sin esfuerzo. ¿De dónde proviene un cosmos tan milagroso como el tuyo, apuesto guerrero?-

-¡Por Atenea! ¡Sólo por ella, que vela por cada uno de nosotros he sido capaz de levantar! ¡Sólo por eso mi amigo Hyoga ha sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí conmigo! ¡¡Por Atenea!-

Seiya repitió su ataque quedando en evidencia por su carente poder. Sila de Soma esbozó una leve sonrisa llevando su mirada en las alturas en dirección a la catedral de tinieblas de Parnase.

-Así que por Atenea, ¿no?- preguntó. -Es ella quién os da energía, y capto una débil esencia de cosmos diferente a la de los caballeros que quedan allá arriba. No queda otra. Debe ser ella. Gracias por solventar mis dudas, Seiya.-

-¿¡Qué dices?-

-Que Atenea está haciendo arder su cosmos para que vosotros, a pesar de estar heridos de muerte, sigáis con vida. Gracias a ti, acabo de averiguar el paradero de esa obstinada diosa, que vela por vosotros desde sus póstumos sueños. Acabaré con su vida, allá en la catedral del Parnaso. Espero que sigas vivo, pues estaré aguardando allí con su cabeza en mis manos. Quizás me arrepienta tras segar su vida.-

Sila dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la catedral. A sus puertas encontraría a su mejor amiga, Anieli, peleando contra el caballero del que habían hablado Mu y Shura.

-Según me pareció oír antes, ella está con un tal Aioria… Acabaré también con su vida si es necesario… ¡Uroboros, detén a estos humanos hasta que no haya riesgo de que se crucen en mi camino.-

Un calor insoportable en las pieles de todos los caballeros de la justicia ardió, hasta quedar grabado en cada uno con forma de círculo: Una serpiente que se mordía su propia cola. Los santos de Atenea no se podían mover, ni tampoco hablar. Tan sólo contemplaron impotentes la retirada de aquel poderoso joven, en la búsqueda de Atenea: Sila de Soma.

Milo, Cletus y Estela se habían detenido tras la gran explosión que Mu provocó. El dorado escorpión dudó de la victoria de sus amigos, pues su cosmoenergía había acabado demasiado debilitada. Sin comprender cómo, sabía que otro cosmos inhumano se aproximaba rápidamente a donde estaban.

A los pies de un viejo santuario, el dorado suspiró y apeló a su amigo Mu con voz casi inaudible. El caballero comprendió la derrota que habían sufrido.

-Maestro… me preocupa.- Cletus sacó a Milo de su ensimismamiento.

-No te preocupes. Ya queda poco para que salvemos a Atenea.- A la vez que Escorpio habló, pensaba en aquel guerrero que le atacó cuando estaba junto a Saga y Seiya. Su cosmoenergía le había abrumado y sabía que los pocos enemigos que quedaban serían como él.

La tormenta fluyente hizo a la joven Estela subir los escalones del enorme templo para resguardarse bajo el techo. Una corriente de aire le provocó un escalofrío.

-Cletus, señor Milo, aquí no llueve…- La chica estaba calada totalmente, y agitó su cabeza para sacudir el agua de su rojizo cabello.

-Tiene razón. Además, no parece estar habitado… Puede que no tengamos que pelear.- respondió el chiquillo.

-Te equivocas. En ese templo hay algo extraño que no deja de desagradarme. Posiblemente sea otro caballero.- Milo se mostró reacio a entrar.

-¡Se va a resfriar si se queda ahí!- gritó Estela con soltura.

Finalmente, el dorado caminó un poco y se sentó en mitad de la escalinata del vasto templo. Observando las columnas, vio su perfección. Cada una de ellas tenía cientos de grabados de hombres y mujeres.

-Parecen columnas trajanas…-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

-Este santuario es muy raro. Se supone que debe ser más viejo, ¿no? Además, este tipo de columnas sólo se hicieron para honrar al emperador Trajano…- Milo pensó que el parnaso se regía por normas ajenas a las del mundo, y volvió a suspirar.

-Así es…- Una voz desconocida asustó a los tres compañeros.

Un hombre de pantalones beige y camisa estampada blanca saludó apoyado en una de las columnas colindantes.

-¿No os disteis cuenta de que estaba aquí?- preguntó.

-¡No! ¿Quién es usted?- Cletus se había asustado tanto que tembloroso, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Yo soy Eneas, un aventurero.- El cabello gris canoso del hombre se alzó al viento, ondulante cuando éste caminó hacia los atónitos guerreros de Atenea. -¿Y vosotros?-

-¡Yo soy Cletus de Calisto!-

-E… Estela.-

-Milo de Escorpio. Caballero dorado de Atenea.- contestó con frialdad en su tono.

-¿Escorpio? Hmm… Hay tantos recuerdos en mi memoria. ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Aquiles?-

-¿Aquiles? ¿El héroe griego?-

-Ese héroe fue el antiguo caballero del Escorpión, y guiado por la luz de Atenea derrotó a Héctor, caballero de Apolo. Supongo que eres demasiado joven para recordarlo…- Tras hablar, Eneas sonrió.

-¿Entonces tú eres ese Eneas? ¡Pero no es posible!-

-¿Y si no es posible, por qué preguntas?- Milo quedó paralizado ante las palabras de su oponente. Aunque sabía que era posible que aquel hombre le tomara el pelo, algo en su interior afirmaba la veracidad de las palabras que oía.

-Tu cosmoenergía… No llevas ninguna armadura, y sin embargo, sé que escondes una poderosa cosmoenergía.-

-¿Y si así fuera?- el misterioso personaje se acercó tanto a milo que sólo un palmo les separaba. El hombre susurró algo a su oído: -Sin embargo, yo no busco venganza.-

Eneas pasó de largo para apoyarse en otra columna. Cletus miró a su maestro, que se giró para clavar su mirada en los fríos y apagados ojos perla del misterioso personaje.

-Lo que dijo el maestro Milo es cierto. Este templo emite un aura muy extraña…- murmuró el joven de Calisto.

-¿Crees que tendremos que pelear?- le preguntó en voz baja la linda Estela, que no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Eneas sonrió a aquel que le miraba. Un trueno estremeció el susurro de la lluvia e iluminó un trozo del palacio del joven.

-Veo que una cosmoenergía terrible viene hacia este sitio. No creo que tarde más de media hora en llegar. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Escorpio?-

-Cletus, Estela… seguid adelante y procurad encontrar la forma de salvar a Atenea.-

-¡Milo!- El joven aprendiz de dorado llamó a su maestro por su nombre en acto de rebeldía e inconformismo.

-Deberías hacer caso a tu maestro. Los niños no deben presenciar las conversaciones de los mayores.- Eneas aconsejó a los jóvenes con ternura que se retiraran, intuyendo las intenciones del caballero de oro.

-¡Pero estoy seguro de que va a combatir!- replicó el niño.

-Respóndeme, mocoso. ¿Cuál es la misión de un caballero de Atenea?- Milo se tornó agresivo, y sus ojos parecían un incendio.

-Sa… salvarla.-

-¡Entonces ve a salvarla! ¡Ya te he enseñado todo lo que tienes que saber para hacerlo! ¡¡Ahora idos de una maldita vez!-

-Maestro… yo…-

Estela cogió a su enamorado y le arrastró hacia el interior del templo. Ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad. Pasó algún minuto completamente en silencio. Tanto Eneas como Milo esperaron algo de tiempo para que los jóvenes de bronce se alejaran.

-¿De verdad crees que esos mocosos se han ido?-preguntó el misterioso caballero del templo.

-En absoluto. Seguro que nos observan desde el interior de tu humilde casa.-

-Te pusiste muy violento, caballero. He de reconocer que me impuso tu tono de voz.-

-Lo sé, pero él es muy joven para morir… Lo he hecho porque he comprendido el alcance de tu cosmos. Viviendo desde que vives habrás aprendido muchísimo. Incluso más que yo, que ostento el más alto rango de los caballeros de Atenea. El oro.-

-Sin embargo, no aparento tener un cosmos demasiado poderoso, ¿no?- preguntó Eneas sonriente.

-No eres como el estúpido de mi alumno, que cree que ha borrado por completo su rastro de energía para quedarse como espectador. Tú consigues suprimirlo. ¡Ni yo me di cuenta de que estabas ahí desde que llegamos!-

-La juventud es siempre así de presuntuosa, Milo. Tu eres joven…-

-No le harás daño a los chicos si me vences, ¿no?- Milo parecía preocupado por la respuesta.

-Sabes mejor que yo la respuesta, al igual que sabías que se quedaría ahí mirando. Él no se ha dado cuenta de que sabemos que están ahí.-

-Voy a darle una última lección a ese mocoso.-

-Muy bien. Como desees. Mi nombre es Eneas, y mi musa guardiana es Clío, soberana conocedora de la historia y sus héroes. ¡Clío, protégeme!-

Un resplandor iluminó el interior del templo, y una bola blanca iluminó el cuerpo del extraño oponente de Milo. Una vieja armadura de color oro pálido tremendamente gastada y oxidada recubrió su cuerpo. A pesar de estar en tan lamentable estado, lucía unos estupendos grabados tribales bajo la capa de herrumbre. Al alzar su mano, una larga y delgada espada resplandeciente apareció. El caballero de Clío estaba listo para combatir.

Milo de Escorpio saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás y se puso en guardia. La última lección de Cletus sería la más dolorosa de todas…


	19. 19 El dictamen del destino

Parte 19: El dictamen del destino 

Eneas caminó con su espada en ristre alejándose de su templo. La lluvia le mojó por completo en segundos. Sacudiendo su cabello para que no cayese por su rostro, el hombre miró fijamente a Milo.

-Por cierto. Al igual que sabes que los críos están ahí escondidos, sabes el resultado de este combate, ¿no es cierto?-

-Mi deber como caballero de Atenea es jugarme la vida por ella si es preciso.- dijo Escorpio mientras asentía.

-Y estás herido…-

-¡¡Vamos, Eneas!- ordenó el aliado de la justicia furioso.

El caballero de Clío alzó su estoque al cielo y lo arqueó en dirección a su oponente cortando agua, tierra y aire a velocidad de vértigo. Milo lo esquivó por segundos quedando descolocado. Al darse cuenta de que su defensa estaba baja, el santo dorado provocó una pequeña explosión de cosmos para alejar a la musa contendiente, que ni tan siquiera trató de agredir.

-¡Muy buen ataque!-

-Aunque mi armadura esté un poco pasada, como puedes comprobar, estoy en forma. No deberías bajar la guardia como hiciste. Habría podido bloquear tu explosión de cosmos, pero decidí no acercarme.

-¿Cómo te las has apañado para vivir todos estos años?-

-¿Años? Querrás decir milenios, ¿no?- Eneas sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto? No percibo tu cosmos, y sin embargo tu poder es inmenso. ¡No hay odio en ti!-

-A diferencia de ti, yo soy un humano.- contestó Clío.

-¿No debería decir yo eso? Tú pareces inmortal.-

-Te equivocas. Con el paso del tiempo he forjado mi carácter hasta ser lo que soy. Créeme que he tardado tiempo en convertirme en humano. Tú todavía eres joven, y no has vivido nada de lo que yo he presenciado.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Escucha, caballero de oro. Los sentimientos están hechos para ser controlados, sin embargo, vosotros os dejáis controlar por ellos. Cuando puedas ver todo en perspectiva y con claridad, serás un humano. No dejes que tus sentidos se nublen por tus impulsos.-

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?- preguntó el caballero del escorpión sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué no habría de decírtelo? Al fin y al cabo, estamos en el mismo barco. Una guerra inútil.-

-¡¡Han herido a mi diosa! ¡He de buscar una forma de devolverle la consciencia!-

-¿Acaso te lo impide alguien?- Tras reír, Eneas volvió a hablar. -¿Ves por lo que te digo que te dejas llevar por tus impulsos sin ver todos los puntos de vista?-

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres pelear?- Milo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-No he dicho eso, pero tampoco he dicho que no te dejara atravesar mi templo. Si dejé a esos críos, ¿por qué no iba a dejarte a ti? Además, ya lo pasaron tus compañeros hace poco.-

Milo frunció el ceño enfadado, pero aceptó la lección que le habían dado. Tras ponerse en pie preparó su dedo índice para dar la aguja escarlata.

-¡Sin embargo, intuyo que no me dejarás pasar tan fácilmente!-

-Hice un juramento, caballero. Con los demás hice la vista gorda, pero con vosotros es diferente. Ya os he visto y hablado. Sin embargo, dejé que los chicos se fueran. Si te dejara pasar a ti también sería una traición, ¿verdad?- Eneas miró al cielo. -Sé que me comprendes.-

-Supongo... De todas formas, hay algo que quiero enseñar a mi alumno.-

-Lo harás… Lo sé, al igual que sé que la constelación que cuida de mi señor Soma le ha envuelto en un manto de malicia desde que nació. El que mandó herir a Atenea tiene ambiciones que, como rey de esta tierra no debería tener. Por eso estoy de vuestro lado. Sin embargo, no puedo romper mi juramento hacia él.- Eneas retomó la guardia con su espada a media altura.

-Comprendo. Habríamos luchado de cualquier manera, pero debí haberte hablado antes, ¿cierto?-

-Así es. Mi amor por Parnase es tan grande que estoy dispuesto a defenderla aunque mi señor dios no lo merezca. Por eso y porque tú eres descendiente de Aquiles te he escogido.-

-Me alegro de tener un enemigo como tú.-

Eneas dejó de retener su cosmos. Todo se envolvió en un velo de poder majestuoso. Milo comprendió entonces la cantidad de batallas que debía haber librado aquel hombre de ojos tristes.

-¡Oscuridad reina!-

Al grito de Eneas, todo se tornó en un negro tan oscuro que impedía ver nada. Los ojos de Milo sólo captaban su halo dorado. La musa Clío le atacó de nuevo con su espada, lacerando su coraza y arrojándolo al suelo.

Milo no distinguía nada, y su desventaja era enorme, pues su oponente sabía cómo ocultar su rastro. De repente, otra embestida le hizo chocar contra el suelo de boca. El dorado comenzó a saborear su propia sangre. Tras unos segundos, todo retomó el color.

-¿Qué… has hecho?- preguntó Escorpio escupiendo mientras se levantaba.

-Un truco que aprendí de uno de mis enemigos hace algún siglo. Hago que el campo de visión de mi oponente se reduzca al uno por ciento durante un minuto. Todavía no has visto nada. ¿Seguimos?-

-¡Te derrotaré, por Atenea!-

Escorpio lanzó tres agujas escarlata, que se detuvieron delante de Eneas, y se revirtieron hacia él para clavarse en su propio cuerpo y arrojarle contra una de las columnas del templo violentamente.

-Tu ataque es poderoso. Te has arrojado a más de diez metros.- Milo no podía creer que hubiese revertido su ataque.

-Escucha, caballero de Atenea. Mi templo es sagrado, por eso te pido que peleemos aquí fuera. ¿Te parece?-

Eneas hizo brillar su cosmoenergía en el filo del precioso estoque que llevaba. Y tras saltar al aire, gritó con toda su fuerza convocando otro ataque más.

-¡Corte espacial!-

Un haz de luz voló hasta Milo de la misma forma que lo hizo el primero. Este consiguió chocar contra su objetivo, desintegrando la hombrera y el brazal del mismo brazo herido del dorado, hiriéndolo aún más. La sangre cayó en la húmeda hierba y se disolvió a causa de la lluvia.

Eneas, sin esperar extendió sus brazos y todas las gotas de agua que se precipitaban al suelo que había a su alrededor se agolparon en sus manos, creando una especie de esfera acuosa, que dirigió contra su adversario.

Milo trató de esquivar la esfera, que, mágicamente se transformó en espiral envolviéndole para cerrarle y golpearle con su presión. Tras el impacto, el dorado cayó de espaldas con los ojos cerrados.

-Está clara mi superioridad. No en vano luché contra Aquiles en el pasado y hoy te lo cuento a ti.-

Milo tenía el cuerpo cargado, y dolorido por todos los golpes recibidos. A pesar de todo, levantó sin demasiada dificultad. Frunciendo su ceño, alzó la guardia.

-Veo que tu brazo está en lamentables condiciones, Escorpio.- Eneas volvió a amenazar con su espada.

-¿Luchaste con Aquiles, el inmortal?- cuestionó el dorado mientras apretaba la herida de su brazo con fuerza.

-Así es… No logró derrotarme, pero yo tampoco le vencí. Desde aquel día, en que él murió, a causa de un flechazo en el talón, yo juré que derrotaría a sus sucesores. Mi combate no había acabado.- Eneas se acercó al joven dorado caminando. -Debes comprender mis motivos, ¿cierto?-

-¿Una venganza?-

-No. No es odio lo que siento. Es simplemente, un reto que me propuse; pero viendo el paso de los años, y mi incremento de sabiduría y poder, creo que no tiene sentido esa meta. Yo ya te he superado.-

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que soy?- El herido Milo reconocía la superioridad de su enemigo, pero no aceptaba su prepotencia, por lo que se irritó bastante.

-Tu cosmos está impregnado en rencor, y sin embargo, es insignificante en comparación con el mío.- La musa Clío cerró sus ojos.

-Todavía no he sentido tu cosmos con claridad. ¡Todavía no has visto mi poder!-

-Deja de gritar, apuesto guerrero. Por más que intentes demostrar supremacía, no podrás superar mi energía.-

-…- Milo no contestó. Sabía que su oponente era terrible.

-¿Qué edad tienes, niño?-

-Veinticinco.-

-¿Y con veinticinco años crees que podrás superarme a mí, que llevo combatiendo desde la era de bronce? Para que te hagas una idea. Puedo alcanzar el séptimo sentido con tan sólo desearlo, y el arayashiki, octavo sentido que permite permanecer vivo en el hades, también. De hecho, es ese el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Soy inmortal.-

El caballero de Escorpio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño con saña. Era tan cabezón que no pensaba abandonar a pesar de que tendría que derrotar a un semidiós.

-Mi vida ha sido corta, es cierto. Sin embargo, lucharé hasta acabar este combate. Lo haré por Atenea, por mis compañeros y por… Cletus.-

-Ese jovencito se ha dado cuenta de que su maestro no es más que un mortal obcecado con la idea de la victoria. Es consciente de mi superioridad.-

-¡¡Basta de charla! ¡Aguja escarlata!-

A pesar de estar herido, el caballero de Escorpio lanzó cuatro aguijonazos a su rival, más rápidos y feroces que antes. Eneas hizo un corte vertical hacia el cielo que desvió el impacto de los rayos escarlata.

-¡Es inútil, santo de Atenea! ¡¡Da gracias de que no te haya devuelto tu hostil caricia!-

Cletus y Estela miraban desde la oscuridad del enorme templo de Clío el combate. Tratando de esconderse, los chiquillos sentían miedo. El combate se inclinaba claramente hacia Eneas.

-Cletus…-

-Estela… mi maestro está siendo derrotado. Ese caballero es terrible.-

-¡Tranquilízate!- El violento susurro de la joven hizo que el muchacho dejase de temblar. Sin mirarla, abrazó su cintura tiernamente, como si sintiera ya el dolor de perder a su maestro. A su segundo maestro…

El caballero de Soma mostró un aura a su alrededor de color cobrizo. A su alrededor brillaban estrellitas amarillentas y blanquecinas. El poder que desprendía era inmenso.

-¿Acabamos con esto, valiente servidor de la justicia?- La pregunta paralizó a Milo, que había sido llamado servidor de la justicia por un enemigo. ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con lo que dijo de Soma minutos atrás?

-¿Servidor de la justicia?- dijo Escorpio sorprendido.

-Tú eres como un ángel para tu diosa. Eres un elegido, caballero dorado, como lo fuimos Aquiles y yo. Nuestro tiempo de luchar por la justicia ya llegó a su fin, y hoy mis metas son distintas a la victoria de un bando u otro. Sin embargo, soy consciente de las injusticias que acaecerán en la Tierra de caer Atenea.-

-Mis manos son de carne y hueso. Yo no soy ningún ángel. Tan sólo peleo por proteger a la humanidad, tal y como mi destino fue escrito.- Milo se serenó tras hablar.

-¡Yerras, caballero! La historia está escrita, pero el destino es incierto. Ni tan siquiera la muerte nos iguala. Derrotado o victorioso, comprenderás mis palabras al acabar el combate.-

-Ángel de Atenea. Es hora de que combatas por tu vida y la de tus protegidos. Es hora de que conozcas mi verdadero poder, pues si no, sería un insulto hacia ti.-

Un grito estremeció todo, y una explosión acaeció en el lugar de la batalla. El polvo se alejó de aquella musa que más que inspiradora de artistas, parecía un demonio incomprendido. Su mugrienta y deteriorada armadura volvió a resplandecer como nueva, y el hollín superficial desapareció. El fino estoque que portaba brilló como una estrella.

-¡Vórtice fluvial!-

El agua de la lluvia cambió su trayectoria para inundar a Milo en una esfera sinuosa que comenzó a provocar una presión increíble sobre su cuerpo. El aire del interior fue consumido por la masa acuosa, que no dejaba de apretar y apretar el cuerpo de Escorpio. El dorado se quedaba sin oxígeno, y cada vez tenía menos fuerza para moverse.

El terrible Eneas blandió su espada cortando de nuevo, todo a su paso, y finalmente partiendo el vórtice en dos y deshaciendo la esfera que oprimía a su enemigo. Milo recibió el impacto de lleno, girando en el aire y estrellándose contra el suelo de boca y brutalmente. Muchos trozos de coraza rodeaban su figura, en terribles condiciones. El casco del dorado voló por los aires a la vez que se partía en múltiples fragmentos.

-¡¡¡Maestro!- Una sombra salió del templo de Clío, seguida por una muchacha que gritaba.

-¡Cletus, no!-

Cuando el joven caballero de Calisto trató de agredir a Eneas, éste alzó su espada destrozando su pernera derecha e hiriéndolo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Cletus! ¡Estás herido!- La joven Estela se arrodilló frente a su amado para mirar la pierna que sangraba abundantemente.

Eneas bajó la guardia unos instantes. Su mirada se volvió tierna y perdió la ferocidad que ganó en su combate contra Milo.

-Lo siento, muchacho, pero creí que obedeciste a tu maestro y huiste.- mintió la musa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó frustrado Cletus, sin poder ponerse en pie.

-Tu maestro y yo somos seres incomprendidos e incompatibles. Él desea una cosa, y yo otra. Después de todo, él desea que aprendas algo más. ¿Por qué no tratas de escuchar su consejo?-

-¡Mi Maestro! ¡Tú No eres digno de luchar contra él!- replicó el crío.

-Cállate mocoso, y mírale. ¿Tan pronto has perdido la fe en aquel que te enseñó casi todo lo que sabes?-

Cletus giró su cabeza, y pudo ver a Milo, en pie con una armadura en lamentables condiciones, un brazo inutilizado y su rostro sangrando. Pudo ver las lágrimas de sus ojos, y el coraje en su porte. Pero lo más importante. El joven vio una voluntad de hierro en su maestro, que hizo arder su cosmos tremendamente mediante un grito descomunal.

-Se acaba el tiempo, aliado de Atenea. El caballero del deseo está muy cerca. Cuando él llegue será cierto que no tendrás ninguna oportunidad.-

-Cletus, sois unos estúpidos. ¿Por qué no escapasteis?- La voz del herido estaba tan demacrada como su rostro.

-Aunque tras este combate, desee castigarme, mi papel como su alumno es perecer con usted si es necesario.-

-¡Estúpido! No me debes nada. Tu única obligación como mi alumno es salvar a Atenea, no ser espectador de un combate. Tu destino es luchar por ella.- Milo demostró a su pupilo el poder del cosmos encendiéndolo más aún. -¿Comprendido?-

-Esta vez sí, joven. Haz caso a tu maestro y toma su ejemplo. Lucha por tu diosa como él está haciendo, sólo por darte una última lección.- Las palabras de Eneas abrieron los ojos del crío, que corrió hacia su adorado maestro.

-Maestro, gracias por todo. Le juro que pelearé por Atenea, y que mi voluntad será como la suya. El amor encenderá mi cosmos, y sus enseñanzas mi voluntad. Sólo deseo… ser como usted.-

Tras hablar, Cletus caminó cojeando, resentido por el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar, pero sin mirar atrás. Estela le siguió sorprendida por sus palabras. Finalmente, los jóvenes de bronce corrieron por el interior del templo de Clío. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Gracias, amigo…- El malherido Milo, miró a Eneas. -Le has hecho comprender mi última enseñanza. La voluntad de los caballeros de Atenea.-

-Yo sólo sé que una voluntad de hierro puede marcar ese destino incierto del que te hablé. Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo, y aunque no pienso ceder, espero de corazón que me derrotes y cumplas tu misión.-

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, y al segundo, un atronador sonido inundó el cielo. Eneas corrió hacia Milo a toda velocidad tratando de dar una estocada en el corazón del mismo. El dorado la esquivó y pateó el mentón de su enemigo. Eneas envolvió su espada en luz negra, y creó un halo que fue directo contra el rostro del caballero de Escorpio. El impacto fue tremendo, y le hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

Ahora el estoque estaba cargado de cosmoenergía. La cosmoenergía de Milo, que le había sido confiscada con aquel golpe.

-Y ahora, tras el Halo Cortaestrellas que aprendí de los Titanes, emplearé tu propio cosmos para derrotarte. ¡¡¡Halo Cosmocinético!-

El impacto resonó metálico, y la sangre salpicó el rostro de Eneas, que vio a una tercera persona interponerse en su ataque: un joven de cabello azul y largo, cuyo rostro estaba herido levemente y de coraza desconchada.

-Ahora es mi turno de devolverte los favores que me hiciste, amigo mío.- El poder que Escorpio había perdido volvió a abrazar su cuerpo y a cubrirle con su mando inmaculado.

-Camus, amigo mío…- Milo devolvió una plácida sonrisa a su compañero.

-¡Hazlo, Milo! ¡Usa tu Aluvión Escarlata!- ordenó Camus mientras saltaba hacia atrás alzando su sangrante brazo para atacar a la vez.

Milo hizo arder su recobrado cosmos hasta estallar su séptimo sentido. Gritó con toda su fuerza y una gran onda expansiva colisionó contra Eneas. A la vez, Camus provocó su Ejecución de la Aurora, y de la combinación de los dos golpes, la explosión fue tan violenta que les arrojó a los tres hacia atrás. La armadura de Clío estalló en millones de fragmentos, y el cuerpo de Eneas se precipitó contra el suelo. El estrépito desapareció, y la presencia de la musa también. De nuevo, sólo se escuchaba la lluvia, y sólo se respiraba un aire mancillado por el olor a tierra mojada, y destruida por un feroz combate.

Tras que Camus levantara, fue hacia su compañero, que había acabado estampado contra los escalones del imponente santuario de Clío, tembloroso y terriblemente débil.

-¡Milo! ¡Milo!- El escorpión de oro yacía casi inconciente en el suelo. Apenas sí veía borroso.

-E… ¿ese último golpe que detuviste fue… fue el que Crío usó contra Shura hace trece años, cierto?-

-El Halo Cortaestrellas. No me explico cómo es capaz de dominar una técnica así.-

-Gracias, Camus. Si no… hubiera sido por ti, no habría recobrado mi… cosmos y probablemente estaría muerto…- La voz de Milo estaba tan debilitada que parecía casi muerto.

-¡No digas estupideces!- regañó Acuario.

-Tu… brazo. Te ha roto tu brazal y estás sangrando.- Escorpio vio la herida que recibió su amigo por protegerle.

-Tranquilo. Es sólo superficial.- demostró el santo de Acuario moviendo el miembro lacerado. -No deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Una terrible cosmoenergía está a nada de alcanzarnos. ¡Algo viene hacia aquí!- añadió algo más preocupado.

-¿Y no me pedís permiso para ir?-

La voz de Eneas surgió como la de un fantasma detrás de Camus. Los ojos de Milo se abrieron incrédulos ante la intacta silueta del poderoso.

-Habéis destruido mi armadura de musa, pero mi cuerpo está como nuevo…- El caballero de Acuario se giró para comprobar lo que no podía creer. Tras la combinación de ataques, aquel hombre había sobrevivido.

-¡Acabaremos contigo!- gritó.

-¿Vosotros? No me cabe duda de que podríais, pero mi armadura ha sido destrozada y este combate ha acabado. Además, no tenéis más que unos minutos.- La musa Clío dio su brazo a torcer tras levantar. Un leve parpadeo de sus ojos hizo entrever que no estaba tan sano como parecía.

-¡Eneas!- gritó Milo mientras se levantaba con dificultades. Cojeando, el santo escorpión se aproximó al que fue su enemigo.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?- El custodio de la vía santa rió. -Estoy bien… tenéis que marchar o de lo contrario… Sila llegará y no habrá nada que hacer…-

El azote de la lluvia fue roto por un trueno cercano, y un resplandor fulgurante en el cielo. La tormenta parecía empeorar. Segundos después, tres jóvenes llegaban al lugar donde acababa de acaecer un terrible combate.

-¡Milo, Camus!- La voz de Aioria sonó potente mientras se paraban cerca de Eneas.

-Algo me dice que tenéis problemas…- Shaka sonó tan prepotente como de costumbre, pero por el contrario, Aldebarán guardó silencio teniendo a Atenea en su espalda. Sin preguntar nada a nadie caminó hasta subir los escalones del templo.

-Aquí estará resguardada.-

-¡Han caído Mu, Shura y Shun también! Su cosmos apenas arde.- Comentó Leo a sus amigos. -¿Este tipo os está causando problemas?-

-¡No!- Exclamó Camus rotundamente. -Nuestro combate ha acabado…-

Nadie habló por un minuto, y nadie se atrevió a moverse. La entrada del santuario de Clío era tan silenciosa como una cripta. Tan sólo se oyeron los pasos de alguien. Una pisada… otra… y otra… Parecían de varias personas.

De la oscuridad reina surgieron dos mujeres, y en el centro un apuesto joven de cabello castaño y ondulado y armadura negra y ornamentada con un grabado de gorgona en su coraza. Una de las jóvenes lucía cabello corto, de color rosa pastel recogido en dos infantiles coletas. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono cautivador y brillo inerte, y vestía con una túnica negra. La otra era rubia, y su cabello, bailaba sinuoso hasta las caderas. El rostro de ésta segunda dama era sin duda más afable, con el color miel en sus ojos y el candor en sus delgados labios. Portaba una armadura de color rojo oscuro, de silueta violenta y hombreras puntiagudas. Entre sus dos pechos brillaba un diamante.

-Es inútil, caballeros…- susurró con tono amistoso el muchacho de ojos miel bajo la mirada interrogante de todos sus receptores.

El extenuado Milo vio cómo sus esperanzas se truncaban. Suponía que estos tres también eran enemigos. Anieli abrió sus ojos pasmada, y gesticuló con su boca una mueca de desagrado. En ese momento, el terror invadió el cuerpo de Aldebarán, que temió por la vida de Atenea.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- Una voz compañera resonó cercana al lugar. Dos caballeros de oro aparecieron casi por arte de magia. En la situación tan confusa en la que estaban, nadie había presentido su cosmos.

-¡Afrodita, Shiryu!- Camus pareció aliviado al ver a sus amigos.

-El que acaben de llegar dos más no va a cambiar el futuro para vosotros…- rió la joven de pelo rosado.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó Aioria con desagrado. El silencio de Shaka parecía incluso tenso tras la cuestión de su camarada.

El joven castaño dio un paso al frente. Con una reverencia casi forzada, pero elegante se presentó:

-Yo soy Letheus, caballero védico de Soma.-

-Aove.- Respondió la bella rubia que a su diestra estaba. La otra chica no separó sus ojos de Aioria mientras respondió.

-Soy Anieli.- Su voz parecía tan triste…

-Aioria, ten cuidado… parece que ella ya ha elegido a su contrincante.- declaró Shaka con firmeza.

A pesar de la tensa situación, lo que Eneas había advertido sucedió. Un cuarto enemigo apareció caminando tras todos los caballeros. Su armadura rosada y cabello oscuro le revelaron enseguida.

-¡Sila!- gritó Aove.

-Mis amigos… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- El caballero del deseo parecía sorprendido. Letheus bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos pensando en lo que acababa de decir su compañero.

-¿A pesar de que le traicioné se ha dirigido a mí como compañero?- murmuró el védico de armadura negra para sí mismo.

-El tiempo que os di ha concluido. Parece que las cosas se han puesto feas.- Eneas abnegó a luchar momentos atrás, pero decidió que su último combate sería por su sueño: Proteger Parnase. La ocasión parecía haber llegado.

-¡¿Qué!- Milo no asimilaba la emboscada que había sufrido.

-Lo siento, Escorpio. Parece que no nos hemos hecho amigos en buen momento.- Clío bromeó.

-¿He oído bien, Eneas?- preguntó Anieli con su característico tono hipocondríaco.

Tras el comentario de la chica todo quedó en silencio. Sila vio lo que tras la espalda de Aldebarán había: La diosa Atenea.

-¡Atenea!- gritó. Tras reaccionar, saltó rumbo hacia donde Tauro estaba, casi en la entrada del templo de Clío. El védico chocó contra un muro invisible cayendo de espaldas.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-

Ante el incrédulo Sila, la imagen de otro caballero de oro hizo aparición. Su prepotente armadura reluciente parecía retar a todos los presentes. Su cabello azul ondulado caía mojado sobre su espalda y hombros.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Atenea, o morirás…- El poderoso Saga de Géminis había llegado retando al guerrero amanerado.

Segundos después de que el joven de protección rosa levantara, la lluvia tomó color. Un rojo sangre brotó de las nubes como si sangraran. Como si las hubieran herido en lo más íntimo del alma.

-El conjuro del sol ha finalizado. Nuestro señor Soma ha roto el sello de los dioses que le impusieron antaño.- explicó Letheus. -Es hora de acabar con esta guerra.- Su amenazante mirada tomó un matiz pícaro.

-Letheus. No me gustaría tener que recordarte que me has traicionado.- interrumpió Sila.

-Pues ya lo has hecho…-

-¿Por qué?- La charla entre los dos caballeros védicos extrañó por un momento a sus aliados y enemigos.

-¿Crees que es un buen momento, Sila?-

-Creo que es el momento.-

-Ninguna de mis palabras fue mentira. Sigue luchando, Sila, pues pronto comprenderás a qué me refiero: al verdadero sentimiento de amor y amistad. No dejes que las apariencias nublen y enturbien tu cosmos.-

-Si esa es vuestra Atenea, ¡nada ni nadie me impedirá que me haga ahora con su cabeza, caballeros de oro!- gritó Sila enfurecido en parte por lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.

-Sila. Nunca olvides nuestro juramento de lealtad…- dijo Letheus reiterando el "nuestro"

-…porque esta farsa está llegando a su fin.- añadió con determinación. -Ahora, Aove, Anieli, Sila. Luchemos por aquellos días de la infancia, y por ese cielo azul que todos deseamos…-

Shaka sonrió. No hacían falta más palabras para que comprendiese qué estaba pasando en aquel lugar.

-Amigos míos… luchemos por Atenea. Las tres últimas musas están ante nuestros ojos acompañadas de estos poderosos caballeros.- Virgo trató de avivar el ánimo de sus compañeros.

-Las dos últimas musas… Yo ya he sido derrotado.- añadió Eneas. -Ahora mi combate será por Parnase.-

La lluvia roja no tardó en teñirlo todo en ese color tabú. El sufrimiento de los hombres y mujeres que iban a enfrentarse no había hecho más que comenzar. Si el conjuro del Sol de Soma había concluido, el futuro era como mucho, incierto. ¿Qué iba a suceder? La rueda del destino ya había escogido un rol para cada alma…


	20. 20 Demencia espacial

Parte 20: Demencia espacial

Del silencio mágico de Parnase, y destacando entre los frecuentes truenos, las campanas de la catedral de Soma comenzaron a resonar terriblemente, y a atronar con su melodía estruendosa. Los ocho aliados de Atenea miraron al imponente edificio que aún quedaba algo lejano.

-¿Que tu combate será por Parnase?- replicó Sila en tono subido.

-Yo ya he sido derrotado. De no tener este poder, ya estaría muerto… Tan sólo me queda Parnase. El lugar que con tanto amor me acogió.-

-¡La única forma de defender lo que tienes es luchando!- El védico exclamó casi incrédulo ante las palabras de Eneas. El resto de caballeros observaban la conversación.

-He vivido más que tú, y sé que todo acabará como está escrito. Todos los dioses son tiránicos. Yo no creo en Soma…- El silencio que guardó el joven Sila habló por sí solo. -Sé que me entiendes…- añadió el veterano superviviente de Troya.

Cerrando sus párpados, Eneas alzó su faz para sentir el golpe de la lluvia. Sonrió de forma dulce y extendió sus brazos.

-Ya he retenido mi muerte demasiado tiempo. Es hora de descansar…- Tras sus palabras, el cuerpo de la musa Clío comenzó a vaporizarse al cielo en lucilos de miles de colores y los restos de su armadura cayeron al suelo arropados por una cosmoenergía residual. Los presentes apenas podían creer lo que contemplaban.

-Así que ya estaba muerto…- Shaka comprendió el gesto de aquel hombre.

-¿A qué lucha se referiría?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-Nunca lo sabremos…- respondió Virgo.

-Parece que nos queda poco tiempo, ¿cierto?- Saga, como siempre, advirtió con dudosa delicadeza. -Y lo único que tenemos que hacer es que Atenea beba un sorbo de ese elixir de Soma según dijo Mu…-

-Así es…- El dorado de cabello reluciente asintió.

-Aldebarán…-

Tauro miró a Saga en tensión, y tras transcurrir unos segundos lanzó el cuerpo de Saori hacia Shaka, que anticipándose a sus enemigos, la capturó en el aire. Antes de que Sila pudiera atacar, el santo usó su teletransporte y se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

-¡Maldito!- El amanerado védico gritó.

-Sila… todo saldrá bien.- Letheus, desde su papel, trató de tranquilizar a su amigo. Caminando hacia él, puso su mano sobre el hombro. -Ya verás como todo pasa.- añadió.

-¿Por qué me sonríes de esa forma después de lo que me hiciste?- El caballero de armadura rosada empujó a su camarada.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás. Muy pronto…-

-¿No podríais resolver vuestras diferencias en otro lugar? Tenemos prisa.- Interrumpió Afrodita mientras soplaba a un pétalo de rosa.

-Os amo. ¡A todos! Tanto a ti como a Anieli y Aove. Pasamos nuestra infancia y adolescencia juntos, y sólo vosotros me conocisteis en el pasado. Sin embargo, el escozor de tu traición ha herido mi corazón más de lo que imaginaba.- Sila acusó a su supuesto protector cruelmente a pesar de sus dulces palabras.

-¿Y si esta fuera la última vez que me vieras?-

-Letheus, como bien dijiste, no es ni el momento ni el lugar. Aclararemos esto tras acabar nuestros combates.-

Bajo el techo del templo de Clío Aove parpadeaba lentamente. Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser tan bonitas. Sin embargo, decidió esclarecer otra duda que tenía.

-Anieli. No has parado de mirar al chico castaño desde que llegamos.-

-Glorioso…- respondió la chica en estado de éxtasis.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- La dulce Aove asustó a los presentes con su grito. Todos desviaron su atención hacia ella. Aioria tan sólo contempló cómo sus ojos, vacíos, pedían algo.

-¡Anieli!- Sila y Letheus exclamaron horrorizados.

Tras el chillido, dejó de llover tan rápido que pareció magia. Las nubes desaparecieron y quedó ante todos la luna, con su rojizo culminado. El brillo que procesó en los siguientes instantes culminó en una explosión terrible. El cielo parecía caerse, y un temblor comenzó a zarandear la tierra.

El templo de Clío se agrietó y algunas columnas de su interior cayeron, haciendo precipitarse algunos trozos del techo asimismo. El suelo comenzó a agrietarse y cuartearse. Trozos de roca se separaron violentamente de otros. De repente se oyó como un grito celestial. La tierra agrietada comenzó a separarse y a destruirse de terrible manera.

Saga corrió al interior del templo del acabado Eneas seguido por Sila. Los dos se perdieron en su oscuridad. Aove se arrojó hacia Anieli para evitar que ésta fuera aplastada por un cascote de piedra. Aioria y Shiryu saltaron por una estrecha grieta que se ensanchó tanto que dejó en segundos a distancia a Milo, Camus, Afrodita, Aldebarán y Letheus.

-¡¿Todo se destruye?!- gritó excitado Escorpio mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio por el terremoto.

-El señor Soma ha conseguido imponer su sello.-

-¿Qué!?-

-Así es… Mientras estuvo el conjuro del sol, el tiempo se detuvo para el Olimpo y la Tierra, como ya sabéis, pero ahora que su sello se ha impuesto, nada podrá hacer que vuelva a fluir.- Letheus no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

-¿¡Si las cosas son así, por qué rayos estás con ese demonio!?- Aldebarán casi pierde el control.

Las voces apenas eran audibles en el mar de destrucción que se había encadenado. Los bosques parecían hundirse. La tierra rozaba la muerte. Todo parnase parecía ser tragada por algo.

-Este no es un combate que nos concierna a los humanos. Mi deber es proteger Parnase.- respondió Letheus resignado.

-¡Imbécil! Tu Parnase está siendo destruida.- Milo pateó el suelo con la poca energía que le quedaba. -¡Qué rabia, dios!-

-¿Por qué…?- Sólo Camus guardaba la frialdad.

-Si tu más amado amigo estuviera enloqueciendo con la única idea de salvar a una niña a cualquier precio, tratándote de traidor estarías algo frustrado. Si además, el resto de tus aliados sólo fueran conocidos, y lo único que te apegara al mundo fueran estas cosas… serías como yo. Un ilusionista que aprendió magia para evadirse. Como comprenderás, ya me da igual que todo sea destruido. Sólo quiero que Sila comprenda la verdad.-

-No te entiendo…- confesó Camus.

-No estamos en el mismo bando. No trates de comprenderme. Cuando acabe con vosotros iré tras mi amigo y moriremos juntos si es preciso, pero lucharemos contra el mal.-

-Entonces creo que estamos en el mismo bando… ¿no?-

-¡Jamás!- Exclamó Letheus con una furia inaudita. -Parnase se derrumba por culpa de mi señor, pero él sigue siendo mi señor. Lucharé contra aquello que le ha convertido en lo que es, mientras vosotros sólo deseáis que esa maldira Atenea se recupere.-

-¡Imbécil!- Aldebarán se colocó en guardia por primera vez contra el terrible guardián.

-Aliados de Atenea. ¿Acaso no comprendéis que jamás veréis vuestro mundo? ¿Acaso no comprendéis que Parnase lo ha absorbido junto con el Olimpo y que ahora se está derrumbando también?¡¡Esto es la demencia espacial!! ¡Acabaréis todos muertos! ¡¡¡Comprendedlo!!!-

El cosmos de Letheus ardió terriblemente. Saltando hacia Aldebarán clavó su rodilla en el cuello del corpulentísimo clavando fragmentos de la dorada vestimenta en él. Tras que el caballero cayera al suelo, Letheus levantó su mano.

-¡Implosión de llamas!- El cuerpo de Tauro se alzó como si estuviera atado por hilos invisibles. Explotó hacia fuera, quedando destruida su armadura por completo. El guerrero cayó de cabeza por un improvisado acantilado por la destrucción.

-¡Aldebarán!- gritó Milo con fuerza.

Tras estabilizarse en el suelo, Letheus miró a Escorpio desafiante. Acababa de derrotar a Aldebarán, que no pudo hacer nada y parecía querer otra víctima.

-No os opongáis a Soma. Nosotros los caballeros védicos seremos quienes le devolveremos la conciencia. ¡Nosotros seremos los que devolvamos el mundo y el Olimpo!-

-¡¿Acaso no queda nadie cuerdo aquí?!- exclamó Afrodita con Feminidad. -¡Lamentarás haber asesinado a nuestro compañero!-

Los ojos miel de Letheus se convirtieron en un infierno. Su mirada fue tan afilada, que hirió. El tiempo pareció pararse. El védico de las ilusiones cerró sus ojos mientras aspiraba aire para gritar.

-¡Sueño lúcido!- Todo fue envuelto en negrura abenuz. Ninguno de los dorados comprendía qué sucedía, pues sólo veían el halo de su cosmos. Sólo su miedo era superior a la oscuridad del desconocido lugar.

Sólo se oía el eco de una gota caer contra el suelo. La destrucción parecía no existir en aquel sitio. El horizonte quedó marcado por una línea rojiza, y de repente, un suelo apareció. Era similar a la sangre. Milo, Afrodita y Camus caminaban sobre una plataforma de sangre coagulada

-Todo está en calma, pero el aire está viciado. Algo malo va a suceder.- Camus, precavido, alzó la guardia. -Este tipo dijo que era ilusionista, ¿no? Ya sabemos a qué atenernos.-

Un rugido estridente hizo vibrar el aire momentáneamente. Un precioso dragón plateado aleteó delante de los caballeros de Atenea. Sobre el lomo del animal, Letheus sentado, controlaba sus riendas.

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo…- Saludo el muchacho.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Milo hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y lanzó tres agujas escarlata contra la criatura, que levantando su vuelo, las eludió sin problemas. El guerrero de oro quedó desprotegido. Aferrándose Letheus al cuello de su mascota, voló rasante hasta chocar como un kamikaze contra su objetivo. Escorpio salió despedido por los aires.

-¡Milo!- El impetuoso luchador se golpeó con aquello que podía llamarse suelo de forma contundente.

-Al parecer, su combate con Eneas le extenuó y ahora no puede ni de su espíritu.- sonrió el védico.

-Ahh… Ahhhh…-

Afrodita contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el vuelo rasante de la criatura a menos de un metro. Estaba paralizado, y no sabía si ir a socorrer a su amigo o atacar. Camus por el contrario ya había alzado sus brazos.

-¡Ejecución de la Aurora!- Acuario guió un poderoso rayo de hielo hasta lo que parecía ser el corazón de la bestia. Inexplicablemente, el haz de luz la atravesó como si no existiera. El caballero de las ilusiones comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

-¡Argenta! ¡Álzate y destruye a estos santos!-

El bello dragón plateado subió como vapor hasta ser invisible por Afrodita y Camus, que de nuevo, fueron atacados por el "Vuelo Rasante" desde el suelo. Camus no comprendía cómo había podido efectuar ese ataque su contrincante. Cayó ofuscado al suelo. Afrodita por el contrario, resistió en pie.

-¡Rosa Blanca!-

La flor perla de Piscis recorrió la oscuridad a velocidad de vértigo para atravesar a Argenta con el mismo resultado nulo que Camus obtuvo. La rosa circuló en espirales hasta caer.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó.

-A… ¡Afrodita!- Milo levantó con una terrible herida en la frente. Casi todo su rostro estaba impregnado en sangre. Más aún que tras su combate contra Eneas.

-¿Acabamos con esto?- preguntó Letheus, que se estaba tomando el combate como un mero juego.

-¡No nos infravalores!- replicó el frío Acuario realizando nuevamente su Ejecución de la Aurora más terrible y tremenda que antes.

El trueno glacial colisionó contra algo provocando un gran estallido de magnitud colosal. Los tres dorados salieron despedidos para precipitarse contra el improvisado piso. Afrodita abrió sus ojos esperando lo mejor.

-¡Demonios!- gritó al ver cómo Letheus seguía vivo. Ni tan siquiera un rasguño en su faz.

-¡¿Qué?!- Camus no se explicaba aquello.

Finalmente, la vestimenta negra de brillos untuosos en hombreras, musleras y coraza, brilló con fuerza. Los ojos del grabado de la gorgona que en su coraza había parecían enrojecer. Letheus portaba una capa plateada en su diestra.

-¿Os gustó el poder de mi dragón?- Con un gesto endiablado el védico posó la prenda sobre sus hombros y, acrobáticamente, dio una preciosa voltereta para estrellar su pierna contra el rostro de Afrodita. El poderoso joven cayó en pie quedando entre Milo y Camus.

Letheus extendió sus brazos para despedir por los aires a ambos santos con su cosmos. Antes de que Escorpio cayera, le vapuleó con otro precioso rodillazo para hacerle caer. Tras el casi agonizante grito del injuriado, Acuario exclamó su nombre con fuerza. Sabía que el siguiente paso era segar su vida.

El caballero de las ilusiones agarró del cuello al dorado antes de que cayera de nuevo. Alzando la mano izquierda gritó al vacío.

-¡Implosión de llamas!-

Milo sintió un terrible ardor en su cuerpo antes de que éste se iluminara. Tras breves segundos, sintió que todo su interior se revolvía. Al sentir que algo se le quebraba dentro, una resplandeciente deflagración iluminó todo el lugar. La implosión que había provocado Letheus en Escorpio fue terrible. Su víctima resbaló hasta el coagulado suelo medio carbonizado mientras los fragmentos de su destrozada armadura se desprendían de él.

-Llora por el sueño eterno que te he proporcionado.- sugirió el védico.

Los ojos de Camus estaban tan abiertos que parecían desorbitados. Ante la reacción de los caballeros de Atenea, el enemigo de éstos sólo sacudió su castaño flequillo que rozaba su cara.

-Eres poco menos que un demonio…- susurró Afrodita totalmente traumatizado. En pocos minutos había visto dos poderosos aliados sucumbir ante la misma técnica.

-Soy un demonio…- replicó Letheus. -¿No querrás comprobarlo por ti mismo?-

Antes de que el castaño joven acabara su reto, Camus trató de conjurar un Ataúd de Cristal. El gélido suelo, ante su mirada, más sorprendida si cabe, absorbió las estalagmitas que de él mismo surgían.

-¡No puede ser cierto!- gritó. El tranquilo Acuario estaba perdiendo su habitual frialdad.

-Glorioso…- El védico rió. -Lo siento. Esto para vosotros debe ser una horrible pesadilla. Se me olvidó comunicaros mi modus operandi… Así es como yo derroto a mis víctimas para divertirme. En más de una ocasión me han incluso hasta suplicado que les matase rápido. ¿A que no sabéis por qué?-

Ninguno de los aliados de la justicia respondió en aquella tensa situación. Letheus extendió sus brazos y los levantó. Sus ojos parecía vibrar como fuego, y un resplandor negro le rodeó.

-¡Por la majestuosidad de mi poder!-

El suelo pareció comenzar a hacerse líquido, y los dorados cayeron a un extraño vacío impregnados por aquel líquido rojizo. Bajo ellos, la gran oscuridad abrió sus fauces, mostrando unos afilados dientes que completaban un círculo bajo el cual parecía desaparecer todo.

-¡¡Milo!!- El caballero del escorpión fue ahogado por el viscoso fluido.

Un bramido hizo reverberar las entrañas de los dos caballeros restantes, que atemorizados, fueron engullidos por aquél vórtice viviente.

-Sucumbid ante la Ilusión Caótica- dijo el védico para sí mismo.

A pesar del tremendo efecto que tendría sobre sus oponentes tal alucinación, el joven sabía que todavía no habían muerto. Esta vez decidió que le rodeara una cueva de caliza, que proyectó con su poder. Tras que se formaran los muros de la misma, el techo se cerró. Seguidamente, Camus y Afrodita cayeron contra el duro suelo.

-¿Os ha gustado mi vacío dimensional?-

El caballero de Piscis tosió sangre un par de veces, y no pudo levantar a pesar de intentarlo. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que había parecido perder su iris azul.

-…-

-A… Afrodita.- susurró Camus que yacía sobre el suelo debilitado.

-Parece que a tu amigo le fallan las fuerzas, ¿no?- Letheus usó su característico humor para reírse un rato. -¿Qué opinas de mi poder?-

Acuario sintió desvanecerse el cosmos de su compañero, al igual que el de Milo instantes antes. Su cuerpo temblaba desde el suelo. Sabía que iba a morir si la situación no cambiaba y sin saber el motivo, su propia energía había dejado de aumentar.

-Po… ¿por qué?-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el poderoso ilusionista caminando hacia el santo. Letheus puso su bota justo en los labios de Camus. -¿Acaso no te dije que nuestro nivel era tan disímil? Se me debió olvidar… perdona.- El joven usó su pie para alzar un poco la cabeza del herido.

-¡Mírame a la cara!- ordenó.

El caballero de Atenea no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué su magia de hielo no funcionaba contra el temible adversario que tenía.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- balbuceó.

-¿Tienes miedo?- El prepotente joven de azabache armadura parpadeó lentamente. -Algo que seguro te dije es que no estamos en el mismo bando. ¿Te ha quedado claro?-

-Esto es una ilusión, pero… no… es posible que puedas controlarme…-

-Mi poder va más allá. ¡Yo soy!-

El dorado agarró con su zurda la pierna de Letheus y comenzó a levantar con esfuerzo. Sus heridas se abrieron y empezaron a gotear manchando el suelo.

-¡Kalisso!- El aro de hielo de Camus pasó de largo de su enemigo. Atravesándole como si fuera etéreo.

-Ahora comprendo… Eres tangible para mí, pero no para mis ataques…-

-¡Ja! Ahora pensarás que con eso ibas a derrotarme, ¿cierto?- El védico empujó al obcecado caballero haciéndole caer de espaldas. -¡Estás demasiado débil!- gritó.

-No… mi ataque no estaba efectuado para herirte, sino para responder a mis dudas.-

-¡Qué!-

-Esto no es una ilusión, sino un sueño…-

Tras que el dorado se diese cuenta de la verdad del poder de Letheus, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Las náuseas le recorrían, y se preguntaba el por qué del nuevo sufrir.

-¡Enhorabuena! Has alcanzado la lucidez racional, pero ahora has de mantenerla para combatir. Si no lo consigues, te absorberé y no serás más que un recuerdo para todos…- amenazó el mago.

-Si es así, yerras otra vez. No lucharé contigo aquí.- Camus alzó su mano para atravesar su muslo con fuerza. Desde su posición estática en el suelo, le resultó fácil herirse. Pensó que si era él mismo quien se hería, saldría del sueño adquiriendo cierta ventaja. El dolor fue tan inmenso que atravesó la línea de lo onírico llegando así a la realidad.

El valiente dorado se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Tan sólo tenía la certeza de que ya no soñaba ni padecía alucinación alguna.

El lugar que le rodeaba no era otro que el interior de un templo ornamentado ricamente. Aunque parecía anexo a otro enorme lugar, desde la propia naos del edificio dos hileras de columnas lo sustentaban de cada lateral mayor. Una de las paredes, que no tenía columnas, estaba decorada por un precioso portón doble plateado. Al fondo parecía haber una terraza, por la que se colaba el viento sin consideración.

Todo olía a lluvia. A desolación… Camus no pudo evitar recrearse en la belleza de una preciosa estatua. Una mujer tallada en piedra que parecía acabar de aparecer, pues la luz de la noche no era demasiado intensa.

-Todo está demasiado tranquilo…- pensó Camus mientras miraba las losas del suelo, de mármol gris y forma cuadrada. -¿Y Letheus?-

El viento pareció gritar de agonía. Cuando Acuario caminó hacia el patio, hipnotizado por su silbido, vio el terrible panorama que presentaba Parnase. Toda arrasada por los temblores de antes de su brutal enfrentamiento.

Media ciudad estaba sepultada, y a lo lejos se veía un poco inclinada hacia la base más suave de la montaña. La otra mitad arrasada, agrietada y teñida en pequeños cercos rojos, que resaltaban ante su gris principal. La Vía Santa y la Avenida de las Musas estaban destrozadas desde el comienzo, y atravesadas numerosas veces por grietas que separaban el terreno tanto longitudinal como altitudinalmente. Los diez templos estaban hundidos en escombros.

-Teniendo estas panorámicas tan horribles sólo me cabe pensar que estoy en la catedral… ¿pero cómo?- Pensando, el malherido no podía dejar de ver ese ambiente triste que asemejaba al de la miseria reina tras una guerra o tras una hecatombe.

Detrás, en el interior del templo, se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos. Unos ruiditos metálicos cada vez más próximos. Camus se percató y giró para contemplar el rostro de su enemigo, tan imponente como al principio.

-Eres muy fuerte.- Alabó Letheus con indiferencia aparente mientras entraba en el florido patio. La mirada del védico se detuvo en el horizonte, en una columna de humo negro que ascendía del centro de la ciudad Parnase hasta camuflarse en el cielo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Camus…- Acuario se mostró lo más impasible que pudo, aguantando el dolor.

-No recuerdo si te lo dije, pero yo soy Letheus. Caballero de Soma de las ilusiones.-

El caballero de oro volvió a mirar al desolado cuadro de destrucción con los ojos entristecidos. Tras cerrarlos, una lágrima le resbaló por cada mejilla.

-¿Y después de esto te sigues considerando un caballero de Soma?-

-Parnase… está completamente destruida.- respondió Letheus mientras se apoyaba en una delgada baranda de piedra gris.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo leal a tu dios tras lo que ha hecho?-

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Porque es mi dios... ¿Por qué seguís vosotros a Atenea si la batalla ya ha trascendido de lo propiamente estricto, que era salvarla?-

-¿Qué habría pasado de no haber venido a luchar?-

-Camus, todavía podría contemplar mi hogar desde aquí. ¿Ves aquella columna de humo ascendente?- El joven de cabello castaño señaló hacia la parte sepultada de la ciudad.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que hemos sido nosotros los causantes…?!- gritó Acuario mirando al védico.

-No. Pero si esta batalla no hubiera comenzado al invalidar el poder de Atenea, no habría acaecido el conjuro del sol, ahora finalizado.-

-¡Vosotros la heristeis!-

-Así es, pero así fue prescrito. Sólo hoy Soma podría sellar el poder de la última diosa, Atenea. Era el día para hacerlo.-

-¡¡¿Pero acaso no te das cuenta de que ese tirano os está utilizando?!! ¡¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que Parnase va a ser destruida del todo, junto con los pocos habitantes que deben quedar?!!- Camus golpeó su puño izquierdo contra el tronco de un oportuno árbol que allí había.

-¡Esta preciosa tierra mágica en la que florece la vida aún en invierno!- añadió.

Letheus miró al joven con el que se estaba sincerando. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento como si se dispusieran a derramar una lágrima, aunque no lo hicieron.

-Caballero, has sido valiente, y has luchado a pesar de que no tenías posibilidades contra mí. Te diste cuenta de cómo actuaba y conseguiste salir de mi opresión. Lo mínimo que mereces en una respuesta antes de zanjar el combate limpiamente.-

-¿Y bien?-

-Al igual que mis más amados amigos y compañeros, todo lo hago por amor y pura lealtad. Aunque no tengas tiempo, te contaré el porqué de esos sentimientos.-

Con Parnase arrasada y el conjuro del sol concluido, los pocos caballeros de Atenea que quedaban en disposición de combatir se hallaban ante una terrible desventaja. El propósito de la destrucción era desconocido incluso por los propios caballeros védicos, que, como Letheus, debían sentir un algo especial en sus corazones. Lo que Camus iba a escuchar no eran sólo palabras, pues era el testimonio de un hermano. Un caballero que al igual que él, luchaba por una causa justa. Una causa de sentimientos fuertemente cristalizados.


	21. 21 Amor consolidado

Parte 21: Amor consolidado

Acuario no pudo aguantar más el dolor de sus heridas y cayó de golpe al suelo. Letheus le ayudó a que posara la espalda en el árbol de su patio y a que así pudiera sentarse. El védico miró el acabado paisaje, y perdió aún más su vista.

-Parnase no siempre fue así. Hace poco emergió de la tierra su mayor parte. Con esto, la catedral de Soma reapareció, alzando los seis palacios de los guerreros védicos. Ahora mismo tú estás en el tercero, aunque no te sea de vital importancia saberlo.

Nosotros vivimos en la ciudad. Se decía que sólo la gente de pureza infinita podía hacerlo, y es ese el motivo por el cuál nunca se había hablado del Parnaso desde tiempos mitológicos. Esto era un paraíso prohibido a las personas carentes de sensibilidad y relativa pureza.-

-Comprendo… ¿Y cuál es el motivo de que sigas aliado a Soma a pesar de que su conjuro lo haya arrasado todo?- Camus parecía interesado en escuchar al imponente joven. Casi podía oler su melancolía.

-El amor a esta tierra. Se decía que Soma, en el momento de su nacimiento, sería un dios puro. Su corazón, como en la antigua leyenda egipcia, no pesaría más que una pluma. Finalmente él despertó, pero algo falló. Su personalidad era totalmente discorde a lo que todos esperábamos y levantó envuelto en un mar de siniestralidad a pesar de su albo cosmos. Rápido, nos introdujo a todos en su plan, todavía desconocido en su totalidad para nosotros. Aún hay más, pero es personal…-

-¿Un plan?-

-El conjuro del sol. Creo que ya has oído hablar de él.- explicó el joven.

-Así es, pero todavía no conozco lo que pretende hacer. Toda esta debacle debe tener algún motivo, ¿no?- Preguntó el caballero de Acuario apretando en la herida de su muslo.

-Todo nos ha llevado a los caballeros védicos a pensar que se trata de una venganza contra los dioses del Olimpo. Es más que evidente, pero hay un trasfondo que no acabo de descubrir.-

-¿Una venganza? ¿De qué se podría tratar para haber acabado con las vidas de miles de inocentes y haberos enviado a una posible muerte?- la voz de Camus titubeaba.

-Soma pretende acabar una guerra que comenzó hace eras, en la cual fue sellado aquí por Zeus y otros dioses. El conjuro del sol es una concentración de cosmos para romper el sello al que fue sometido, esto es, a no poder levantar la mano contra los dioses. Por eso comenzó atacando a las encarnaciones en la tierra, que eran sólo recipientes humanos de un alma divina para contener dicho sello. Todo esto lo ordenaba y controlaba mediante una de las tres furias, Egaria.

Lo que ha hecho ha sido debilitar el sello al máximo derrotando a Atenea, la última diosa encarnada en la tierra. Nadie sabe qué hará Soma con todo el cosmos que ha reunido.-

Como era ya habitual, el viento susurró sentimientos. Ahora, los dos caballeros pudieron oír claramente el lamento de la tierra.

-Imagino que pretenderá derrotar a los olímpicos…- El santo de oro se atrevió a hacer una conjetura que más que lógica, era evidente.

-Así es. Esta guerra ya ha trascendido nuestro potencial como humanos. Él es un dios mayor con un poder capaz de acabar con la vida de los otros de su estirpe. Nuestro papel queda reducido en vuestro caso, a salvar a Atenea y en el nuestro, a salvar a Soma de una batalla celestial. Las consecuencias que ésta podría acarrear son terribles. Tierra, Cielo e Infierno podrían acabar destruidos.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto es sólo el principio?-

-Para nosotros, los humanos, probablemente será el final. Pase una cosa u otra será un final cantado.-

-Letheus, oí un rumor de Parnase. Pensaba que el objetivo de Soma era formar una sociedad con valores auténticos y no superficiales. ¿Eso ha quedado en el olvido?-

-Ahí es donde está el problema. En caso de ganar, nuestro dios se convertiría en la máxima autoridad del cosmos. Produciría sin duda un nuevo comienzo. Por eso dije antes que la Tierra había sido absorbida por este lugar. Ya está todo preparado…-

Camus reiteró la primera pregunta que hizo, pues el tema había desvariado en una conversación relevante, pero poco más que instructiva.

-Nosotros, caballeros védicos pretendemos devolver esa presunta pureza del alma a Soma para que Parnase continúe siendo lo que era, de forma que no haya batalla celestial ni destrucción de otros mundos. Por eso aceptamos la idea de que nuestra patria sufriría durante esta batalla contra vosotros.-

-¿Por qué somos vuestros enemigos, Letheus?-

-Porque Soma fue desterrado del Olimpo milenios atrás, y con su actual actitud, los dioses se le van a oponer, provocando la guerra celestial. Atenea, si se recupera, decidirá considerarlo una amenaza. Además, ya no es sólo por ella. También los otros dioses decidirán actuar en el momento en que destruya el sello. Confiaremos en poder salvar a nuestro señor acabando con esa actitud hostil hacia el entorno.-

-Entonces comprendo que no podremos ser amigos, ¿cierto?- preguntó Camus sonriendo.

-Podemos, pero sin olvidar quienes somos. Ahora, sin más dilación, debemos acabar nuestro combate, aunque como te dije, será limpio. No usaré mis ilusiones.-

-Siento decirte que pagarás las muertes de mis tres compañeros.- amenazó Camus desde su frágil e infavorable situación mientras levantaba con dificultades.

-¡Escúchame, Letheus, pues voy a mostrarte quién soy!-

El cosmos de Camus brilló mágicamente. El dolor se hacía mayor, pero el poder también aumentaba. El pelo del dorado se alzó a causa del vórtice enérgico que envolvía su cuerpo. Jamás recordaba haber hecho arder tanto su esencia interior.

-Una guerra celestial sea quizás nuestro nexo de unión, pero no por ello debemos dejarnos influir por los sentimientos. Estamos en bandos diferentes, y como ha sido establecido bajo esta condición, somos rivales. Aunque fuéramos los mejores amigos, nada evitaría este combate.- La voz del santo ganó tono y potencia. Sus ojos se centraron y alejaron la tristeza al vacío.

-No es hora de que los dioses intervengan todavía. Nosotros, los humanos no estamos para servirles incondicionalmente sino para serles leales a cambio de su amor y comprensión. Todo acto fuera de esta condición de lealtad, lo contrariaremos nosotros, los caballeros de Atenea. ¡Es la hora de Zanjar esto, Letheus!-

El cosmos de Camus cambió su color a un plateado blanquecino, y su armadura comenzó a rehacerse rápidamente de la pura ruina en que estaba.

-Aunque en calidad de enemigos, gane quien gane este combate, derrocará la maldad de Soma y hará que Parnase y Tierra puedan seguir viviendo. ¡Que gane el más fuerte!-

El védico quedó perplejo ante el colosal aumento de cosmos de su oponente, que por arte de magia, estaba como nunca de condición, motivación e idealismo. Su vestimenta de oro cambió el color al igual que su halo hizo. Ahora lucía un blanco brillante que casi reflejaba todo como un espejo. Los numerosos ornamentos de la armadura de Acuario se solidificaron en oro amarillento, mientras que el resto de la armadura, lo hizo en oro blanco, de varios tonos en su escala cromática, divinizada.

-¡Armadura sagrada de Acuario, seguidora de sueños y causas imposibles, concédeme tu poder ante este digno enemigo!- El santo alcanzó el séptimo sentido mediante un estallido de cosmos que se vio en todo Parnase. El porte de Camus ahora era señorial y casi divino.

Sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia Letheus, saltando a pocos pasos de él hacia un lado. Aprovechando la ventaja obtenida, lanzó un aro de hielo paralizante que cogió al védico por sorpresa. Tras girar sobre el suelo, tomó pose de ataque.

-¡Revolución de cristales helados! ¡¡Ejecución de la Aurora!!-

La naos entera del templo fue inundada por el poder de acuario, que cambió su color al azul pálido del congelado. Letheus cayó violentamente contra el suelo rebotando y resbalando sobre la capa gélida originada. Varios fragmentos de su armadura cayeron al suelo al igual que algunos trozos de columnas y piedras.

Transcurrió un instante hasta que el caballero agredido asimiló que estaba caído. Con una acrobática voltereta se incorporó. A la par que un hilo de sangre le resbaló por su sien derecha hasta el mentón, los fragmentos de la bella prenda negra se restauraron.

-¡Sorprendente!- exclamo el ilusionista casi tembloroso. -De estar acabado has aguantado hasta lograr superar mi energía cósmica.-

-Kalisso.- Lo único que lanzó el divinizado Camus fue un aro gélido. Más rápido que lo imaginado, abrazó a Letheus sin que se percatara.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Me has alcanzado de nuevo!-

-He superado tu cosmos.- explicó el dorado más frío que nunca.

-Camus, lo lamento por ti, pero es que mi poder se basa en el engaño. No obstante…- El joven castaño se restregó la sangre de su herida para limpiarla. -…tendrás una oportunidad.-

Un flash lumínico cegó al aliado de Atenea unos segundos, los cuales fueron usados por su enemigo para agredirle físicamente. Camus comenzó a golpearle y a bloquear sus puños. Los impactos de éste eran colosales y mucho más veloces. Tan sólo el sonido de las colisiones contra la armadura parecía un estallido estruendoso y repetitivo.

-¡Pegas muy duro!- gritó Letheus. El caballero de armadura negra no podía permitirse una derrota. Camus se sorprendió, pues la armadura de su antagonista se había auto-restaurado.

-¡Implosión de llamas!-

El conjuro de fuego del caballero de las ilusiones deshizo todo el cristal de sólida agua y un aura roja se introdujo en el cuerpo de Camus. Segundos después, una explosión mandó al santo de Atenea por los aires haciéndole chocar contra una columna con una posterior y consecuente precipitación hasta el suelo.

¡No es posible que tu armadura esté intacta!- exclamó Letheus.

-Y no sólo mi armadura.- se alzó el dorado entre los escombros de la columna contra la que chocó. -Eres el mejor enemigo contra el que he luchado. Recuerdo con nostalgia a un Océanos que hizo que todo mi poder emergiera. Mi cosmos sigue aumentando…-

-¿Océanos? ¿Uno de los doce titanes?-

-Así es. Ya han pasado más de diez años, ¿no?-

Camus hizo salir del suelo una gruesa capa gélida que le envolvió, y haciendo arder su cosmos, la hizo explotar dirigiendo los fragmentos contra el védico. Uno detrás de otro, colisionaron contra su vestimenta, rasgándola nuevamente. El joven castaño casi perdió el equilibrio.

-¡No puedes destrozar mi armadura!- exclamó mientras ésta se reconstruía ante él. -Y desgraciadamente, puesto que eres la persona más fuerte con la que jamás he luchado, me veo obligado a alzar mi cosmos para ejecutar algunos secretos.-

Camus, alzando la guardia, saltó hacia atrás. Había perdido de vista al poderoso oponente que el destino le había regalado.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- dijo sin percatarse que estaba tras de sí. Letheus gritó el nombre de su ataque, Flash Ilusorio, que excedió tanto la claridad de la luz que quemó las retinas del dorado.

El santo de Acuario gritaba, pues no podía ver nada a causa del impacto lumínico. Comenzó a recibir impactos de puños y piernas hasta caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Otra vez, el calor de la magia del ilusionista llenó la habitación. La implosión ígnea procuró herirle, pero el impacto que dio fue vano.

-¿Cómo has hecho para esquivar la implosión estando ciego?- replicó Letheus.

-Eres un ilusionista. Mi visión no ha sido más que alterada por tu magia. Puedo ver perfectamente gracias a mi cosmos.-

-¡Sorprendente!-

-¿Ahora no dices "glorioso" como hace un rato?- cuestionó Camus sonriendo.

Letheus se colocó frente al dorado, y correspondió la sonrisa. Parpadeando un par de veces, varias lágrimas resbalaron por su faz.

-En este momento, los dos somos invencibles. Ambos tenemos por lo que luchar. ¿Te diste cuenta de esa discusión que tuvimos Sila y yo?- Camus asintió. -Le traicioné hace horas. Me vi obligado a hacerlo, y aunque fue por su bien, me remuerde la conciencia.-

-¿Por qué me dices a mí eso?- preguntó Acuario.

-Sila me recuerda a alguien. Su cabello es como el de una persona a la que conocí hace trece años. Además, su historia es igual que la mía, por lo que me veo obligado a amarle como a mi alma gemela. Tan sólo pensar que nunca comprenda el motivo de mi traición me da escalofríos y miedo.-

-Insisto en el motivo que te lleva a decirme esto a mí. Respóndeme.-

-Porque somos invencibles, te he dicho.- Si luchamos con este poder que tenemos, ¿quién tendrá más posibilidades de ganar?- Camus no comprendía la reflexión de su antagonista.

-Sila evoca en ti recuerdos… Su cabello y tu historia. Eso me suena raro, amigo.- comentó.

-Después de esto… el combate quedará zanjado.- explicó el ilusionista.

Un grito rompió el silencio de la naos. El védico entró en séptimo sentido con un rugido de cosmos. Su armadura resplandeció en negrura. El poder era tal que todo tembló.

-No me dejas más remedio que golpearte con todo mi poder. ¡Explosión de Cosmos Ilusorio!-

Todo se volvió negro, como pasó con el sueño lúcido, pero sin embargo esta vez, el peligro era inminente. Una masa de cosmoenergía avanzaba hasta Camus a velocidad vertiginosa. Se tratada de todo el cosmos divino de Letheus. El hechicero del hielo se recubrió fugazmente con una gruesa capa de hielo. Todo acabó explosionando brutalmente, haciendo saltar en trozos de hielo y fragmentos de armadura a Camus, que se golpeó la cara contra el suelo mortalmente, haciendo salpicar la sangre a todo su alrededor. La energía del védico se apagó hasta rozar la inexistencia.

-He destruido su coraza divina. ¿He ganado a pesar de todo?- La voz del joven sonaba tan debilitada que parecía de un moribundo. Para horror del mago, Camus se encontraba en su misma situación. Con torpeza, pero a la vez una fuerza de voluntad inaudita, levantó tembloroso.

-Es increíble que hayas conseguido agrietar mi armadura.- confesó Camus con sinceridad.

-¡Tu cosmos no ha disminuido!-

-La gracia de Atenea está conmigo… Sin embargo, la gracia de tu dios está en un lugar desconocido. Has sido abandonado.-

El caballero de Soma se sintió pesado. Acuario también se percató de que su propia energía vital decrecía considerablemente.

-¡Rápido, Camus! ¡Recuerda lo que te dije sobre Sila y ataca ya!-

Sin comprender muy bien por qué, el dorado se percató de que estaba perdiendo su fuerza, así que sin alternativa cerró los ojos, llorando.

-¡Letheus! ¡Siente el poder divino!- El joven levantó las manos tomando una pose nunca antes vista en él. Camus había cruzado los brazos cubriendo su cara.

-Esto lo hago… por haber sido mi mejor contrincante. Te regalo lo que ni mi maestro me enseñó, ¡el Frío del Ragnarok!-

Tal fue el descenso de la temperatura que el propio aliado de la justicia palideció. Una capa de hielo recubrió todo, incluso el cuerpo de Letheus. El hielo acumulado en el templo se agolpó sobre éste, aturdido. Cada átomo del agua solidificada se iluminó generando una luz tan fría como el cero absoluto sobre él. Tras el resplandor precioso, los puntos de la constelación de Acuario se marcaron sobre la negra armadura que le protegía y todo explotó finalmente arrasando consigo columnas, esculturas e incluso helando el jardín. Tras la potencia indescriptible del golpe, Letheus cayó de bruces quebrando el suelo.

-¡Ahh!- se jactó aliviado Camus mirando cómo la sangre del que parecía invencible teñía una buena parte de las losas.

El caballero de Acuario también se dejó desplomar, pues el estado de su cuerpo a pesar de la armadura que le protegía seguía siendo lamentable. Había gastado casi todo su cosmos vital en generar tal ataque. Él dejó de sentir su cuerpo y se desmayó.

-Ca… mus…- Nadie contestó.

-Ca… caballero…- Letheus se arrastró un poco y logró sentarse sintiendo la pesadumbre del cansancio en sus huesos. -¡Has matado a mi armadura!-

Dejándose caer de espaldas, el ilusionista recordó el momento en que Sila le preguntó por qué las armaduras de Soma se regeneraban por sí mismas. La clave estaba en la gema negra que éstas tenían en la zona del pecho.

-Camus ha quebrado mi gema, por lo que la armadura que tengo no se reconstruirá. ¡Está tan agrietada!- rió el joven aceptando la derrota. -Me has ganado, pero todavía estoy con vida. Déjame descansar y prometo que lucharé con tu recuerdo en el corazón…- susurró antes de desmayarse también.

Inconsciente, el viento, mágico en Parnase, pareció musitar algo pasado a sus oídos. Parecía oírse una melodía de tristeza y un réquiem de eternidad sollozante.

El tiempo huyó en el pensamiento de Letheus. Corrió y corrió rumbo al pasado, hasta ver un joven caminando por las calles de la ciudad de las musas.

-La percepción de este recuerdo me impide seguir escribiendo. Ahora sé con certeza que no lo volveré a hacer jamás, pues mis palabras han acabado con ella.-

Las lágrimas tiñeron en transparente su faz. El chico, de unos dieciocho años no tenía rumbo fijo y ni tan siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba.

-Invierno de nuevo. Hoy ya hace un año desde que todo comenzó.- Unas monedas resonaron en el pantalón del joven Letheus. En su mano derecha, llevaba una botella verdosa, cuyo contenido revelaba la gravedad de su situación.

Andando, el cansado muchacho fue a parar lejos de aquella enigmática ciudad. Minutos después, se sentó sobre una roca y cerró sus ojos mientras daba un trago de ron. Pudo ver aquello que le había hecho cambiar.

-Maia…- susurró. El dolor que sentía fue causado por la muerte, que a su alrededor, se regocijaba de su maldad e indiferencia. Ella no entendía de sufrimientos y su color era como el del oscuro carbón.

-Ya no podré verla más, y por desgracia…- Letheus abrió un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba en su otra mano colocando la botella a sus pies. El interior mostraba algo escrito de su propio puño y letra. -…no puedo seguir escribiendo en este cuaderno que hiciste para mí. He perdido el don que me otorgaste.- comentó al vacío.

Con la vista cada vez más borrosa, comenzó a recitar las últimas páginas, escritas hacía más de un mes. Las hojas estaban ya manchadas con cercos incoloros que difuminaban las letras que decían:

"El sentir tu no sentir, rodear con los brazos lo que antes reía y ahora con la mirada perdida y vacía no es. El ver lo hecho, un escozor que no se puede igualar… Todo a cámara lenta. Un grito: tu nombre. Las ilusiones perdidas por el egoísmo del amor y la locura cantada de antemano. Las lágrimas como cataratas, El cesar del parpadeo y su viveza. Un último abrazo a un ser inerte que evoca más sentimientos que todos los vivos juntos. Cómo un ángel parte al cielo y un cielo azul se parte… Pero por supuesto, tú. El fin de la guerra, y la ciudad en el último círculo del infierno. Las almas vendidas por conservar un recuerdo allá después de la muerte: tu imagen."

Era lo más duro que escribió, y casi lo hizo bajo los influjos de sus sentimientos. Apenas pudo controlar las palabras en aquel momento.

-Pareces triste…- una voz exclamó. Letheus se asustó un poco ante la extraña presencia.

-¿Hablas de la muerte de alguien?- El muchacho, escéptico, asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tus palabras hablan por sí mismas. Pareces muy joven y tienes talento. ¿Tu nombre?-

-Letheus…- contestó.

-Posees un espíritu puro y un alma casi inmaculada. Mi nombre es Soma, y no soy más que lo que quieras ver.-

En el mismo momento que acabó de hablar, un espectro de aspecto juvenil y belleza inaudita se presentó ante los ojos del melancólico.

-¿Has estado en Parnase, cierto?- preguntó más cercano.

-¿La ciudad de justo allá?-

-Allí podrás llorar. No importará que sufras, pues el destino te aguarda un papel que acabará en la última línea de ese libro.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Te lo diré cuando me hayas contado tus penas…-

Letheus bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar. Sintió un deseo de abandonar la vida tan fuerte como el mar, pero a pesar de todo, tenía una oportunidad para desahogarse.

-Todo ocurrió hace un año.- El espectro de cabello rojizo, que evocaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad al joven, se acercó resaltando un cosmos misericordioso.

-Habla. Al unísono que tus palabras resuenen en este lugar, tu tristeza se volatilizará. Te lo prometo…-

-Todo fue como una canción triste. Empezó sin evocar buenas vibraciones. Ella se llamaba Maia. Era preciosa, alta y de porte erguido, con una envidiable personalidad. Nos amamos, y juramos estar uno junto al otro por la eternidad.-

-¿Qué pasó después?- cuestionó aquello que decía llamarse Soma.

-Murió de una enfermedad.-

-El amor es un destructor. Si no controlas tus sentimientos, serás controlado por ellos. Ahora mismo eres controlado por tus penurias.- La voz tomo un matiz compasivo.

-Maia… Ya nadie me la devolverá. Todavía recuerdo su última sonrisa, segundos antes de perder la vida. Sus últimas palabras declararon que me amaba. Ella me susurró con su poca fuerza y casi helado aliento que me quería, ya en su lecho de muerte.-

-Amor es violento. La gloria de los muertos es tan venerable como el apego que se siente por ellos. Tu afecto por ella era infinito, por lo que su gloria es también infinita. Ella sería feliz si decidieras vivir.- sugirió el bello espectro, a lo que añadió que algún día recordaría sus palabras.

Como mágicamente, el sufrimiento que Letheus sintió por Maia se transformó. La pena desapareció como el volátil susurro de una última gota de agua.

-¿Nunca has visto el cielo azul?- El joven asintió.

-Entonces es hora de que luches por él. Serás el caballero de las ilusiones, y algún día me lo agradecerás.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico atónito.

-Tu tristeza ha desaparecido, y ya no eres un humano normal. Al fin y al cabo eras candidato a caballero de Atenea, ¿no?- Soma reiteró que tampoco era normal haciendo aquella afirmación que no debería conocer.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-

-Lo sé, pues yo soy todo y nada. Soy lo que tú quieres ver. Serás mi primer caballero, y uno de mis elegidos.- contestó el Dios.

-Ella fue asesinada por su padre. Lo de su enfermedad no era cierto.- replicó Letheus.

-Él ya ha muerto. Yo mismo me encargué hace más de tres meses.- Alzando la mano, el espectro mostró las imágenes más reconfortantes que podía haber deseado ver. Aquel tirano había muerto…

-Soma… A partir de hoy seré el caballero de las ilusiones. Señor Soma, muéstreme el camino, pues mi tristeza ya no lo enturbia. Sé que Maia desea que luche por ella, y eso será lo que le regalaré…-

El sueño de Letheus cesó, devolviéndole con un último aliento a la tranquilidad de su templo. Abriendo los ojos, pudo contemplar la cálida silueta de una mujer.

-Ma… Maia…-

Las fuerzas del védico le llevaron a Levantar de nuevo. Caminó hecho añicos mientras su armadura se desmoronaba. Gritaba el nombre de su amada, que parecía estar mirando desde el jardín del pequeño santuario. Su largo cabello negro se movía con el viento. Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban con la chispa del amor. Abrió los brazos esperando a su amor.

-¡Maia!- gritó con apenas fuerza.

La mecha de la vida del caballero se consumía rapidísimo. Sus cinco sentidos se debilitaron en cuestión de segundos, pero consiguió llegar a donde ella estaba a pesar de haber sentido que se desplomaba.

-¡Mi amor!- dijo un instante antes de besar sus labios. Un apasionado beso le llevó al culmen de los sentimientos propiamente humanos. Sentía cómo su corazón ardía. -Te he añorado tanto… Te amo, ¡te he amado estos diez años!- murmuró mientras comenzó a llorar.

La muchacha secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a desvanecerse hacia el cielo. Múltiples lucilos se movieron para acariciar al caballero. Finalmente la joven desapareció y Letheus cayó de rodillas. Mirando hacia el interior del templo se vio a sí mismo desplomado.

-Ahora comprendo por qué decidiste otorgarme el don del ilusionismo…- sonrió mientras cerraba feliz sus ojos por última vez. Su boca lució una feliz sonrisa que hablaba por sí sola, y vio su vida pasar a imágenes.

Todo quedó resumido en la similitud de Maia con Sila, y del paralelismo de las vidas del ilusionista y el caballero del deseo. Ambos perdieron al ser que más amaban. Pudo ser ese el motivo por el cual el caballero Letheus jamás se separó del lado de su protegido…


	22. 22 Recuerdos de la infancia

Parte 22: Recuerdos de la infancia

La gastada esencia de Parnase se estremeció. Como si una maldición se hubiera cernido sobre ella, otra ola de terror vadeó los destruidos prados de vida arrebatada y arrasada. Con el ruido de la noche, un mensaje llegó a oídos de una chica que agachada, sostenía en sus brazos a su amiga de la infancia.

Los ojos miel de la muchacha de ondulada melena de oro se inundaron en lágrimas. Casi desalentada se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su compañera desfallecida. Un sollozo, un gemido… la tristeza era terrible.

-Letheus… ¿Hasta dónde hemos llegado?- balbuceó la joven oyendo cómo retumbaba su propia voz apoyada en el pecho de Anieli.

Aove cogió la mano de su querida amiga y la apretó con fuerza. Tras alzar su cabeza, vio delante de sí a dos caballeros de brillante armadura, de los cuales, uno lucía una preciosa melena oscura, y el otro una determinada mirada. Casi derrotada de antemano, la musa Polimnia se alzó, dejando tumbada a la bella chica de cabello rosado.

-Esta noche… seré invencible.- susurró.

Aioria adoptó postura de guardia ante la muchacha de armadura rojo arcilloso. El caballero casi podía ver el brillo fulgurante de sus ojos en el reflejo de la vestimenta de musa.

-Camus, Milo, Afrodita y Aldebarán han caído. Creo que esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.- se quejó Leo.

Shiryu no alzó su guardia. Sin embargo, sintió una punzada en su pecho. Sospechaba que algo iba a ir todavía peor en los siguientes instantes.

-Aioria, debemos tener cuidado. Tan sólo quedamos nosotros, Shaka, Saga y los críos…-

-No tenemos remedio.- contestó el enfurecido Aioria.

Aove retrasó su mirada para comprobar que Anieli seguía tumbada y tapada por la oscura túnica que vestía. Tras secar sus lágrimas, alzó la mano y una carta plateada y tres veces más larga que ancha, le apareció. Sin ningún grabado sobre ella, emitía radiaciones enérgicas.

-La carta de Thibod, maestro de mi maestro. Con ella, ahuyentaré esta nostalgia y tristeza.- dijo la joven con voz algo inestable.

-¡No juegues con nosotros!- exclamó Aioria tan enfurecido, que él mismo se sorprendió mientras ejecutaba su Plasma Relampagueante que barrió del suelo literalmente a Aove, haciéndola caer brutalmente de espaldas.

-¡Aioria! ¡Has atacado a traición!- recriminó Shiryu.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a permitir que alguien más de nosotros caiga?- Leo frunció el ceño e hizo arder su cosmos. -¡Mierda, está intacta!- gritó.

Aove había levantado sin esfuerzo. Casi no comprendía por qué, pero no había sufrido con el impacto. La sólida carta de su diestra se iluminó quedando grabado, en su parte posterior un afluente.

-¡Revelación elemental!- Polimnia consiguió que un torrente de agua salido de la nada corriera hacia Leo tan veloz como sus propios rayos. La presión del golpe le lanzó contra los restos del acabado templo de Eneas haciéndole chocar de bruces contra una pared semi derruida.

-¡Dragón Naciente!- gritó Shiryu controlando el inmenso poder de agua que había generado la preciosa Aove. Una bestia marina se dirigió contra la joven, que haciendo cambiar mágicamente el grabado de su carta, evaporó a la criatura en segundos.

-¡Soy la Torre!- gritó la chica. Su armadura se reforzó terriblemente absorbiendo el Plasma Relámpago que acababa de lanzar Aioria.

-¡Patético! ¡En nombre de mis amigos y hermanos, juro que no me daré por vencida! ¡¡Esperanza!!-

El aura de Aove resplandeció tanto que perdió su cromaticidad sanguinolenta por una completamente blanca. El poder de la joven residía en el objeto plateado de su diestra, que le aportaba habilidades de ataque, defensa o apoyo.

-¿Una carta?- dudó Aioria, que se acababa de dar cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo estaba herido.

La metálica pieza volvió a resplandecer como una estrella dejando mostrar la imagen de un toro en ella.

La joven azotó brutalmente a Shiryu casi sin que él la pudiera ver. La coraza de éste se agrietó antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

-¡Shiryu!- gritó Leo mientras corría hacia él.

Aove y Aioria quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones mutuamente. La chica arremetió con su rodilla en el estómago del dorado haciéndole caer por asfixia.

El dolor que sintió fue tal que quedó acurrucado a los pies de su compañero de Libra. Aioria pudo comprobar que el poder que le había reducido era semejante al de Aldebarán.

La bella chica de rizos de oro caminó hacia su compañera y se agachó cercana a su regazo. La melodía del aliento de Anieli relajó a Aove, que segundo a segundo iba perdiendo la ilusión. Ya sabía con certeza el motivo de su tristeza emergente.

-Letheus…- un cosmos negro la envolvió, cambiando de nuevo su aura.

-¿Por qué demonios…? se preguntó Aioria que consiguió levantar tras el impacto.

La energía preciosa que rodeaba a Aove era inexplicable, mágica… Leo no entrevió lo que la chica dedujo. Agachada, desde el suelo, ella ladeó su cabeza a la izquierda y cerró sus ojos mientras postró su diestra sobre el hombro contiguo como si tocara algo, como si se diera una caricia de amor.

-Ahora comprendo que no estoy sola.- una de las lágrimas que enturbiaban sus ojos cayó en la mano que parecía sujetar con cariño algo.

Shiryu miró la escena. Sin saber por qué, recordó a Shunrei, que debía seguir en los cinco picos de Rozan velando por él.

-Es imposible, pero sé que estás ahí, conmigo, Shunrei.- dijo mientras con fuerza emergente se negaba a la rendición. Casi milagrosamente, y a pesar de que los fragmentos de su coraza caían al suelo, se levantó.

Libra extendió sus manos mientras alzaba los brazos. El poder que su maestro le había otorgado comenzaba a arder.

-¡Dragón de Rozan!- gritó. Una criatura voló hasta Aove, que fue golpeada y obligada a dar una pirueta en el aire para no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Increíble! ¡No ha caído!-

La carta de Anieli se ennegreció. El cosmos que manaba era semejante a algo visto poco tiempo atrás. Llamas negras parecían envolverla, y barbas de fuego impío le surgían.

-¡Implosión de llamas!- gritó Aove ejecutando el mismo poder que el caballero de las ilusiones.

Una masa ardiente y deforme de color azabache penetró espectralmente en el cuerpo del caballero de pelo negro. Tras iluminar absorbiendo todo color en metros, provocó una explosión que estremeció el campo de batalla dejando atónitos tanto a Aioria como a la propia Aove.

-Esta carta de Thibod puede…- murmuró la joven. -¡Templanza!- haciendo cambiar por enésima vez el grabado de la misma. Tras ser abrazada por viento, la serenidad inundó su corazón.

-He encontrado la respuesta a todas mis preguntas, caballeros de Atenea.- En ese preciso instante, Shiryu chocó de frente contra el destrozado suelo, que hizo brotar sangre de sus heridas. La dorada armadura de Libra estaba en lamentables condiciones, y los escudos de sus brazos se habían destrozado.

El diamante que Aove tenía entre ambos pechos brilló. Gracias al pequeño detalle que la chica sintió, pudo esquivar con suma facilidad la lluvia de rayos que Aioria provocó casi espantado de ver cómo había sido derrotado el alumno de Dohko.

-Es inútil. Nunca nos derrotaréis.- presumió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nos? ¡Pero si tu amiga está en el suelo!- recriminó Leo haciendo una mueca de locura.

-No me refiero a ella.- susurró Aove, que dejó ver a su enemigo el motivo de la oscuridad de su halo. -Letheus me abraza. Aunque haya caído en combate, no deja de quererme, ni yo de creer en él ni amarle. Puesto que nuestros recuerdos y sentimientos son eternos, no podréis vencernos.-

Cuando Aove reiteró el "nunca", Anieli abrió sus ojos. Lo único que ésta vio fue el cielo, despejado. Levantó con suma tranquilidad susurrando el nombre de su fiel amiga que la había protegido con saña hasta ahora.

-Aove.- repitió con una voz preciosa.

-¡Anieli! ¡Tú también sientes su presencia entre nosotras!- exclamó la muchacha de bucles rubios.

Aove contempló a su compañera casi meticulosamente, notando que sus rosados ojos brillaban, que su indefensión parecía curada y que ya no temía.

-Aioria, caballero dorado de Leo, te reconozco.- dijo la bella chica todavía inundada de sopor, aunque impasible.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y mi signo si ni tan siquiera me habías visto antes?-

Anieli caminó despacio pasando delante de su amiga. La miró avisándola de que no había de qué temer con su porte. La muchacha de cabello rosado se detuvo a un paso del tenso Leo.

-¿Me reconoces ahora?- musitó al oído del dorado con tono frío.

-Eres… un demonio…- contestó el afectado caballero de Atenea cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-No, soy Anieli de Mnemósine, o mejor si te place, Mnemósine, diosa de la memoria y madre de todas las musas. Soy la misma Mnemósine a la que te enfrentaste hace trece años, cuando eras un crío imprudente e impetuoso.-

-¡No es posible!-

-Pero lo soy. Recuerda mis últimas palabras. Antes de caer al Tártaro con mis hermanos, entregué mi sentir a una niña que estaba destinada a llevar por error la armadura de la décima musa. Esa niña se llamaba Anieli… y por aquel entonces, jugaba con una niñita llamada Aove.-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la custodia de Polimnia sorprendida.

-Recuerda el día que me desmayé ante tus ojos. Ese momento fue el que yo elegí para trasmigrar mi alma de diosa. Hoy era necesario que despertara. Esperé este día desde entonces. Esperé en día en que mi venganza sería ejecutada.-

Todo corrió en la memoria de Aove como si viera cada una de las lágrimas que soltó al creer que su amiga había muerto. Como si viera lo que ocurrió de forma ilusoria.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Ya te recuerdo!- gritó Aioria todavía hincado de hinojos.

-Desaparece de mi vista, escoria.- ordenó la poseída Anieli a su enemigo al que alzó con su sólo cosmos al cielo violentísimamente. El grito del caballero de Leo resonó en todo el lugar.

-Aove… sigo siendo la misma.-

-A… Anieli.- La muchacha de cabellos oro corrió a abrazar a su amiga, que correspondió al gesto con sumo placer.

-Y desgraciadamente, yo, diosa de la memoria, me he humanizado demasiado viviendo contigo, con Sila y con Letheus.-

Aioria cayó al suelo impactando contra el suelo de forma tremenda. El guerrero entreabrió sus ojos y contempló el abrazo de las dos chicas mientras saboreaba la tierra que escupía junto a su propia sangre.

-No… es… posible.-

-Aioria…- apeló Shiryu repetidas veces hasta que comprobó que éste seguía vivo. El caballero de Libra se arrastró hasta alcanzar la posición del abatido Leo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser mortal?- preguntó la delicada Aove que no obtuvo respuesta.

Los dos aliados de Atenea estaban juntos, derrotados y con apenas fuerza. Tan sólo un aliento les mantenía con vida. Aioria milagrosamente levantó casi sintiendo su peso multiplicado por diez. Shiryu le imitó al contemplar la hazaña que acababa de presenciar.

-Un terrible combate va a comenzar.- afirmó el caballero de la balanza tras que las muchachas dejaran de abrazarse.

-Mi cosmos, mi persona y esencia han estado durmiendo, Aioria. Hoy es el día en que la vestimenta de Soma que Gea forjó de la nada vista mi silueta de nuevo.-

Anieli, tras hablar, lanzó la túnica que le cubría al aire. La prenda fue quemada por un halo negro que la envolvió violentamente haciendo que estallara sonoramente su cosmos. La última musa, revelada como diosa de la memoria, vestía su vieja armadura de Titánide.

-¡Tu armadura!- gritó Aove. -¿Dónde está la vestimenta de Mnemósine?-

-No tengo más vestimenta que esta negra armadura. La misma que porté en la época mitológica y hace trece años. La armadura de musa de mi signo me eligió por error. Insisto en que no soy su verdadera dueña, y de eso no cabe ya duda.-

-Pero entonces…- Polimnia, aunque tranquila, no veía con claridad algo. Ignoraba quién sería dueño de la armadura abandonada.

-Dejemos ya de hablar. Yo estoy aquí con el único propósito de vengar la caída de mis hermanos al Tártaro.-

El guerrero de Leo, haciendo acopio de sus gastadas energías, proyectó su poder de trueno en forma de lluvia de rayos, que sobre el cuerpo de Anieli, se desviaron como imanes de polos semejantes. El azote eléctrico golpeó el suelo triturándolo múltiples veces.

-¡No!-

-Zanjemos la titanomaquia, caballero de Atenea. ¡Latido Reminiscente!-

El cosmos dorado de Aioria se revirtió introduciéndose en su cuerpo. Como si retuviera una terrible presión, el guerrero no pudo contener más la energía y recibió un impacto demoledor implosivo que le hizo caer de bruces. Sus hombreras, brazales y guantes se quebraron y se rompieron en pedazos. Las perneras y musleras se agrietaron, y su coraza y cinturón se resintieron.

-¿Ya está?- pensó Leo que no sentía más dolor que el de una derrota de su orgullo.

-Aove. Derrota tú al otro. Yo me llevaré a este microbio a las ruinas de mi templo.-

Mnemósine cogió a Aioria del pelo y comenzó a arrastrarle como si fuera una pesada carga hacia la catedral oscura. Aunque Shiryu trató de moverse, no pudo mover un músculo ni articular palabra posiblemente a causa de algún hechizo de la reencarnada diosa.

-Anieli…- susurró la otra musa. Cuando no se veía ni rastro de Aioria, el conjuro extraño dejó de aprisionar a Shiryu.

-¡Aioria!-

-Siento que no pudieras moverte. Mi amiga me ordenó que lo hiciese cuando me abrazó.-

-¡¿No te das cuenta de que esa maldita cría está descontrolada?!-

-Confío plenamente en ella. Nos conocemos más tiempo del que crees.-

-Eso no importa. ¡Debo ayudar a Aioria!- Dijo el caballero mientras corría provocando la Furia del Dragón de Rozan contra la rubia muchacha.

Un dragón verdoso impactó contra la resentida coraza de Polimnia que parecía ceder al impacto. La joven perdió el equilibrio y fue lanzada hacia atrás, aunque con una impresionante voltereta, se apoyó con el suelo y tomó impulso golpeando con su brazo el cuello de Libra y arrastrándole con ella hacia su caída.

Aove consiguió estabilizarse, y aprovechó la ventaja clavando su rodilla en la cabeza de Shiryu, hiriéndole. Desde el suelo, el guerrero sentía un calor que le alentaba.

-¡Atenea!- gritó antes de levantar de un salto haciendo retroceder a la musa. -¡Cosmos, elévate!- la súplica del combatiente pareció ser escuchada cuando un resplandor de oro le abrazó.

-¡Los Cien Dragones de Rozan!-

La multitud de bestias furibundas golpearon una y otra vez a la bella chica que iba siendo despojada de las piezas de su vestimenta una a una, pues no resistieron tal poder.

-¡Ahhh!- Shiryu apenas podía controlar su cosmos, y en un movimiento casi desesperado, trató de aprovechar la ventaja que le daba que su enemiga estuviera en pleno aire para convocar el poder de Excalibur. El haz lumínico de la espada sagrada atravesó horizontalmente la parte superior de los pechos de la joven cortando también aparte de su carne y coraza, su melena de bucles dorados.

Los cabellos caían teñidos con sangre más rápido que Aove, que con su cuerpo arqueado se precipitaba de espaldas al suelo. Irremisiblemente, el cuerpo de la joven chocó con brusquedad contra éste. Multitud de fragmentos de armadura hacían ruído de metal y cristales al chocar contra las rocas.

-¡Lo logré!- Libra caminó a su víctima casi sin fuerzas. Al llegar ante ella, se arrodilló y cerró los ojos.

No podía sentirlo, pero el cosmos de Aove todavía ardía. La chica acarició con sus teñidas manos la cara del joven, manchándola y arañándola casi al final de su mimo.

-Bien hecho…- murmuró ella casi extinta.

-¿Estás viva?- Shiryu la tumbó hacia el cielo. -Lo siento…-

-No lo sientas. Tu voluntad fue más fuerte que la mía.- sonrió la joven. -Acepto la derrota.-

-¡No! ¡No cierres los ojos!-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no merezco este descanso que me has otorgado? Ya no es mi responsabilidad proteger Parnase. Ya no debo lealtad más que a mis amigos. Ahora podré quererles por la eternidad, como Letheus…-

-¡Vuestros ojos eran idénticos! De color miel…-

-Él nunca lo supo, pero yo… yo…- Aove no acabó de hablar. Su vida cesó en aquel instante con su expiración última. Nunca una victoria había dolido tanto a Shiryu, que comenzó a llorar por, entre otros motivos, lo injusta que estaba siendo la batalla del Parnaso. El pecho de Aove todavía cálido era tan cómodo como la muerte.

Un dios todopoderoso estaba sentado en su lujoso trono de oro y gemas coloridas. Repentinamente abrió sus ojos y caminó deprisa hacia una puerta que abrió sin dilación.

Soma caminó por un lujoso pasillo de columnas de mármol pálido y balcones por los que el frío se colaba. Tras llegar a un pequeño recibidor, abrió una de las pequeñas y grabadas puertas sin delicadeza. Tras ella, una niñita dormía en una enorme cama de sábanas blancas.

-Alecto… he sentido tu llamada. ¿Acaso ya estás preparada?-

-Ni se te ocurra mirarla.- ordenó una joven que a los pies de la misma cama estaba sentada mirando a su pequeña hermana.

-Euralia, tu hermana es una Furia, como tú… Una de las tres elegidas por mi gracia.-

-Señor Soma, no discuto su autoridad, pero es demasiado pequeña para despertar.- replicó la bella joven de ojos azulados.

Soma caminó hacia la muchacha y la agarró por el cuello empujándola contra una pared violentamente. El extraño brillo de sus irises la cautivó, pero no por ello dejó de sentir un nudo en su estómago.

-Si yo decidiera amarla, tomarla o matarla, tú, como su hermana no tendrías nada que decir. Te recuerdo que soy yo quien toma las decisiones aquí y quien ha permitido que esa mocosa siga viva.- explicó con tono exaltado el dios.

-Y sin embargo fuiste tú quien la hirió.-

-¿Yo?- contestó Soma con tono irónico aún sin soltar a Euralia. -Fue ese necio de Sila que no supo contener su ira.-

-¡Sabes que no, Soma!-

-Está visto que desde que esa maldita Atenea ha llegado, os ponéis todos en mi contra… Pensándolo bien, puedo prescindir de ti y de esta putita… Con Egaria tengo más que suficiente, y es la única que no cuestiona mi poder. ¿Quieres que juguemos, Euralia? ¿Acaso quieres consumar el amor que sientes por Sila, o es sólo que quieres salvar a tu hermanita?-

-…-

-Yo puedo hacer lo que desees. Pídeme lo que quieras, que de la misma forma que te lo concederé, sería tu fracaso si decidieras luchar contra mí.-

-Mi hermana… Hazla abrir los ojos.- ordenó Euralia cogiendo los brazos de Soma con sus manos casi heladas.

Soma dejó de apretar al cuello de la muchacha dejándola respirar. Caminando hacia Erinia, susurró algo a su oído y marchó. Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró a Euralia con una sola idea en su cabeza. El poder de las Furias sería necesitado muy pronto…

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse fue rudo. La pequeña Alecto abrió sus verdosos ojos de repente, y en un segundo se incorporó sentándose sobre el mullido colchón.

-¡Hermana!- gritó Euralia que corrió hacia el lado de la pequeña.

-¿Qué es este sitio?- preguntó desconcertada Erinia. No reconocía nada del lugar.

-Estás en una de las alcobas del cuarto torreón de Soma.-

-¿Qué dices?- La inocente chiquilla creyó por un instante que era una broma, pero enseguida palideció y se destapó. Su vestido estaba impregnado en sangre al igual que la ropa que cubría el cómodo colchón. -No…-

-Así es. Fuiste herida en un combate.- explicó su hermana.

-¡Sila! ¡El fue…!-

-Sila está peleando por ti en estos momentos. Ya he comprendido sus sentimientos.- Aunque sabía que su hermana no iba a comprender las palabras que pronunciaba, la musa abrazó a su hermana a la que volvió a tumbar sobre la cama y abrazó tiernamente.

-Tengo miedo…- se quejó Alecto. -No me gusta este sitio…- añadió.

-Por favor, susurra… Tengo la impresión de que nuestra vida depende de ello.-

-¿Qué?- La niña comenzó a temblar y se giró para mirar a su hermana a los ojos. La distancia entre ellas era de unos centímetros.

-Alecto, si tienes miedo, concéntrate. Podrás sentir el cosmos de Sila, y…- añadió -si pones tu oreja sobre mi pecho podrás oír su corazón.-

-Te… tengo frío.-

Euralia usó la sábana que tapaba a su hermana para cubrir ahora a las dos. Era cierto que hacía frío, pero le atemorizó que Alecto lo sintiera.

-Hazme caso, abrázame y trata de dormir concentrada en el cosmos de Sila. No tienes porqué tener miedo… ni frío.-

La pequeña obedeció y rodeó con sus bracitos la cintura de su hermana posando su cabeza en el pecho de la joven. Finalmente, cerró los ojos con dulzura. Euralia acarició el cabello de su frágil hermana reiteradas veces. No era sólo la menor la que tenía miedo en aquel momento…

Todo el cosmos condensado obtenido del conjuro del Sol estaba en el santuario del cuarto torreón, bajo la cúpula de pinturas que ridiculizaban a los dioses. Soma de pie, sonrió confiadamente.

-Aquí estás, poder. Ahora la utopía de la Somátida no será utopía, pues tu magnificencia nos llevará al destino prometido. Parnase será Cielo y Tierra, y con el cosmos infinito que me otorgarás, sellaremos el Olimpo por la eternidad. Nada podrá impedir que todo quede bajo mi poder. Nada podrá negar que yo sea Atma y Demiurgo. Dios único de lo existente…-

El silencio del lugar era casi inviolable, pues tan sólo un constante murmullo de cosmos casi inaudible lo inundaba todo. Aquello era la vida, existencia y presencia eterna. Era el cristal primigenio que contenía todo lo sucedido en el mundo desde la era dorada. Su color era el de la plata, y su olor el de la sangre. El brillo que procesaba era casi semejante al de la luna, e iluminaba toda la estancia.

Varios pasos hicieron al dios distraer su atención. Un joven de pelo negro y corto entró a la iglesia.

-Vaya, señor Soma. Muchos bancos y columnas están deteriorados. ¿Qué pasó?-

-Exeo… Ese Sila fue un estúpido, ¿no crees?-

-Por supuesto. Mira que pensar que podría con vos…-

-¿Cómo es que tú no estuviste con él?- preguntó el todopoderoso.

-Ya sabe que Tadeus y yo teníamos cosas mejores que hacer que Agni, Letheus y Udián. Por cierto… ¿Letheus ha sido derrotado?-

-Así es…-

-Quizás debería ir a mi templo, ¿no?- preguntó el siniestro Exeo.

-No vayas aún. Dime qué te parece…- dijo Soma señalando la figura cristalina y amorfa que el centro del santuario brillaba.

-Irradia cosmos. ¿Es materia orgánica?-

-Así es. Se trata de mi armadura, que finalmente ha sido bendecida con el conjuro del sol.-

-Terrible, sin duda.-

Exeo parecía saber más que sus compañeros de Soma que el resto. A pesar de todo, su tranquilidad era envidiable. Parecía conocer las ideas de su señor, y la indiferencia de su rostro no le hacía parecer opuesto a éstas. Sabía que la batalla final había comenzado desde que Letheus cayó peleando contra Camus. Definitivamente, el caballero védico del dolor y la muerte, que portaba un grabado de una parca en su coraza, tomó la decisión de esperar en su templo hasta que su corazón le dictase otra cosa. Con una reverencia caminó por las escaleras de cristal rumbo a la catedral de sombras que tan cerca estaba ya de los pocos caballeros de Atenea en disposición de combatir.


	23. 23 Recuerdos de la infancia 2

Capítulo 4: Utopía de dioses 

Parte 23: Recuerdos de la infancia (parte II)

La historia estaba ya casi escrita. La derrota se aproximaba cada vez más, y con ella el miedo más cruel golpeaba a los supervivientes. Parnase se había convertido en un infierno conector entre los delirios de un corrupto dios y los deseos de supervivencia de un mundo.

Las luchas continuaban y la violencia seguía. La sangre resbalaba por la piel de los caballeros. Soma se sentía poderoso y la galería de la catedral de sombras era iluminada por el resplandor de otro de los cuadros en blanco. Como si fuese magia, el dibujo de un paraíso ardiendo se grabó en óleos sobre el misterioso lienzo.

En el interior de las ruinas de un templo, bañado por la luz inexistente de la noche, Aioria andaba con cautela por sus suelos. Casi tenía que arrastrar su pierna izquierda e iba dejando una fina estela rojiza. Estaba débil y sabía que sería presa fácil para Anieli.

Tras el largo paseo, el León reluciente llegó a un recibidor con sendas bandas de escaleras a los lados. En el segundo piso del interior, la Titánide, oculta, se divertía con el sufrimiento de su enemigo observando, mirando…

-No podré estar siempre así…- pensó Aioria. El joven ya no veía nítido. Un estallido en la pared le asustó, y se vio obligado a arrojarse para no ser golpeado por los cascotes de piedra. Una columna del piso superior se precipitó haciéndose añicos.

Anieli postró su mano sobre la sáxea baranda de una de las hileras de escalones. Clavando sus ojos en el dorado, comenzó a bajar con un determinado porte y un gesto estoico rozando la palma de su siniestra con la piedra.

-Dejemos de jugar…- sugirió la chica.

Aioria, el impetuoso, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños mientras levantaba. No pudo evitar gemir a causa del escozor de las heridas. La pesadumbre de su cuerpo le excusaba el que caminase ladeado.

-¿Qué te han parecido mis armas?- preguntó la muchacha de cabello rosa.

-¡No eres en absoluto la misma de hace trece años!- gritó Aioria mientras intentaba dar un puñetazo inútil: el golpe no llegó.

-Por poco… Creo que tus ojos te engañan, Aioria. ¡Latido reminiscente!-

Como pocos minutos atrás, el abatido recibió el golpe de la poderosa Titánide. La terrible implosión le hizo caer a metros de ella con la cabeza. El ruido de su caída y el posterior sonido del desplome de su cuerpo por acción de la gravedad satisfizo el sadismo de la muchacha.

-¿Quién te iba a decir que tu último combate sería conmigo?- rió sutilmente.

-No…- gruñó el testarudo dorado. -¡No me vas a derrotar! No después de lo que mis ojos han sentido ni de lo que mis labios han tocado.-

-¡¿Qué has sentido tú, que tuviste menos corazón que un dios?! Sabes perfectamente qué errores cometiste. Si no los hubieras cometido, mi Latido Reminiscente no te haría daño.-

-¡Eres un demonio!- Gruño el agraciado de Atenea. Con fuerzas sobrehumanas atípicas, consiguió que sus piernas le levantaran. El poder de su cosmos se incrementó y el cansancio se disipó mínimamente.

-Eso es. Alza tu cosmos. Muéstrame el poder que tan decisivo fue en la Titanomaquia. Muestra que el cansancio y la pena no tienen cabida en tu interior.-

Aioria, con sus ojos cerrados, recordó los tiempos pasados. Si quería ganar, tendría que sacar aquel terrible cosmos oscuro que le caracterizaba.

La titánide empujó a Leo con su cosmos clavando su espalda en una pared que había próxima a éste, que cayó tan rápido como un bólido.

-Me comienzo a aburrir de ti.-

El caballero se sentía fatal. No sólo estaba siendo derrotado, sino que su propio orgullo estaba siendo herido. Jamás había luchado contra un oponente que evocara tanto sentimentalismo en él.

-No… no me rendiré.- gruñó el dorado que torpe, levantaba como podía. Casi al límite de su vida, extendió su brazo rápido y ágil ejecutando su Plasma Relampagueante. El azote de rayos fue directo a varias pilastras que sustentaban parte del techo del templo. La destrucción fue masiva.

-¿Te parece lícito?- Anieli se acercó a su enemigo y agarró con cautela el puño de éste, que había quedado como una estatua. -¿Ves normal destruir la casa de alguien?- con una sonrisa irónica, la dulce y a la vez terrible joven hizo arder su cosmos.

-¡Potestad Titánica!-

De la mano que firme sujetaba a Aioria, surgió un vórtice negro que mutó en una lluvia de rayos de sombra que como flechas, le atravesaron. Tanto impacto sobre él y el suelo parecía el susurro de la lluvia estridente.

-¿Se acabó todo ya?- se preguntó el dorado mientras veía cómo todo se iba oscureciendo y moviendo. Finalmente, cayó al suelo y su energía disminuyó.

-El león no fue tan fiero como en el pasado.- Mnemósine miró con indiferencia al derrotado joven. Su venganza había sido culminada.

-¡Genial!- exclamó alguien que había observado todo el combate.

Exeo, con sutileza nula, bajó las escaleras que llevaban al recibidor en que había sido el combate. Su corto cabello negro y armadura marina le dieron un porte tenebroso.

-¡Exeo!-

-Has cambiado… Nunca hubiera dado nada por ti.- admitió el védico de la muerte.

-¿No deberías estar en tu templo?- cuestionó la muchacha. -Hay caballeros en el interior de la catedral.-

-Ha merecido la pena, Anieli. ¿Qué ha sucedido con tu armadura de Musa? Vi que no la vestías cuando entré.- A pesar de hablar, Exeo miraba en derredor por toda la sala. -Y no veo por aquí otro motivo para que lleves esa preciosidad de protección.-

-Muy gracioso.-

-Siempre.- Sonrió Exeo caminando hacia Aioria. El oscuro se agachó y levantó la cara del león, pudiendo comprobar que, a pesar de la sangre, las heridas y magulladuras, todavía respiraba.

-Anieli, el microbio sigue vivo.-

-Lo sé.- respondió.

-¿Por qué no lo rematas? Ahora podrías tratarle como a una cucaracha.-

-Sólo siento indiferencia ante él. Me he vengado ya de lo que me hizo…-

-¿Lo que te hizo? No voy a preguntarte. Tú sabrás. He de irme.-

El védico de la muerte no se dirigió a su templo, sino que caminó en dirección opuesta. Los ojos de la reencarnada titánide quedaron abiertos. Ella no supo qué decir. Al fin y al cabo era cierto que se había quedado sin palabras tanto como por la acción de su aliado como por su deseo nulo de matar a Leo.

-¿Por qué no deseo matarte después de todo lo que pasó?- preguntó al joven de oro que, casi extenuado, había conseguido tumbarse boca arriba. La mirada de Aioria parecía hablar sola: indiferencia, tristeza y orgullo roto. El joven sólo pudo gemir…

-Yo antes era una diosa. No me importaba matar para conseguir mi propósito, además, las vidas humanas no significaban nada. ¡Nada! Sin embargo, no quiero matarte… Ese es el problema.- comenzó a plantear.

Anieli de Mnemósine, ahora siendo la diosa de la memoria reencarnada cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por su pensamiento. Sus recuerdos volaron más allá de la vida que tuvo en Parnase hasta un oscuro palacio. Allí, cinco jóvenes y cinco chicas aparte de ella discutían.

-Todo está listo para la resurrección de nuestro Rey.- dijo otro muchacho que envuelto con una túnica, se acercó.

-No hemos pasado todo este tiempo en el Tártaro durmiendo. Hemos sufrido el dolor de la muerte en nuestras carnes y, con él, nuestro cosmos se ha hecho más y más poderoso…- Mnemósine se justificó por primera vez tras renacer antes sus hermanos.

Todos los titanes apostaron por su derrota a pesar de que tras la resurrección de Cronos, uno detrás de otro, fueron cayendo. Hiperión, Ceo, Crío, Japeto, Océanos, Febe, Tía, Tetis, Themis y Rea.

Todos ellos cayeron nuevamente al tártaro tras la conspiración del misterioso personaje de túnica. Tan sólo la diosa de la memoria tuvo voluntad o cosmos o lo que fuese para depositar su alma en el cuerpo de una niña.

Todo lo que Anieli estaba recordando quemaba su mente en forma de pregunta. ¿Por qué después de haber seguido en el mundo de los humanos para vengarse no era capaz de segar otra vida más, como habría hecho tiempo atrás?

Buscando en sus recuerdos, la joven pudo ver una imagen. Sólo durante una fracción de segundo contempló el brillo de un joven que portaba una armadura dorada semejante a la de Leo. El Aioria del pasado poseía un cosmos excelente, infinitamente superior al que aquel día había mostrado. En aquel momento justo antes de que Leo rompiera el sello, así como en el instante anterior a que la "Ars Magna" hiciera su aparición estelar había alguien detrás de él. Aquella persona no era Atenea. Tampoco era su hermano… había alguien más que influyó determinantemente en el curso de la segunda Titanomaquia.

-¿Quién…? Anieli¿por qué?- La duda corroía a la joven, que se arrodilló al lado de Aioria. -¿El dolor de la muerte?- pensó la joven. -El dolor de la muerte.- se afirmó a sí misma. Tras pensar desesperadamente, una nueva pregunta sobrevoló su mente. -¿Y el dolor de la vida?-

Una presencia casi divina hizo que Anieli alzara su cabeza. Un cosmos dorado la sorprendió. Delante del desfallecido Leo y de ella misma había otro caballero de pelo castaño claro y aunque corto, algo ondulado.

Su armadura era sin más, preciosa. Sus hombreras puntiagudas imitaban en cierta medida al casco, que tenía grabados de curvas en su frontal. Su vestimenta estaba plagada de adornos de cobrizo naranja y su cinturón era un poco más oscuro que el resto de la misma. Un enorme arco destacaba en su mano derecha, pero había algo más… Unas inmensas alas de oro hacían resplandecer la habitación.

-¿Un ángel?- se preguntó la joven.

El extraño caballero levantó a Aioria con delicadeza y, cogiéndole de los brazos, le obligó a quedarse en pie. A pesar de su rudeza, había cierta ternura en su comportamiento.

-Aioria¿tú que ostentas el mayor rango dentro de la orden de caballería, has sido derrotado tan fácilmente?-

-Her… ¿hermano?- preguntó el león que casi no podía ni enderezarse. Tan herido estaba que tuvo que mirar a aquella persona con la cabeza ladeada por el mareo que sentía.

-Aquí estoy, tal y como te prometí.- Aiolos irradió calor, y el cosmos de su hermano se regeneró provocando una explosión soberbia.

Un aura color perla rodeó a ambos. Su magnificencia era inaudita. La armadura del león volvió a reconstruirse sobre sus propias grietas y rotos cambiando su color a blanco inmaculado de ornamentos dorados y anaranjados.

-Aioria, debes vencer…-

-Gracias hermano por no olvidarme.- susurró Leo, divinizado.

Para sorpresa del caballero herido, su hermano caminó dejando atrás a Anieli. Iba rumbo a la catedral de Soma vestido con la armadura de Sagitario que en teoría debía llevar Seiya.

-¿Estás vivo?- pensó Aioria. -Gracias…-

-¡Estás vivo!- El tono de la diosa sonó resquebrajado, como si el miedo la hubiera poseído.

-Ahora es cuando nuestro combate comienza, Anieli.- El rastro de Aiolos desapareció del templo. -¡Plasma Relampagueante!-

La lluvia de rayos fue violenta, y arrastró a la muchacha sin delicadeza hacia atrás, destrozando a su paso varias columnas y pilastras. Anieli superó la agresión sobre la marcha, girando ciento ochenta grados y apoyándose sobre la pared para saltar. Consiguió ver un hueco en la defensa del dorado, la cual aprovechó para, mientras caía, golpear con un impulso de cosmos. Leo encajó el impacto sin problemas.

-¿Sólo un empujón¿Es ese tu poder de diosa?-

-¡¿Qué¡Deberías haber caído!-

-Ya ves que no…- Aioria estaba rodeado por el resplandor blanco de su aura. Al igual que Camus, había conseguido divinizar su armadura gracias a la sangre de Atenea que había recorrido su espalda antes.

-¡Potestad Titánica!-

Una esfera negra se alzó al techo y explotó formando cientos de rayos negros que trataron de amedrentar y herir a Aioria. Esta vez no le atravesaron, aunque sí le desestabilizaron. Uno tras otro los impactos eran potentes.

-¡Y sin embargo…- dijo Aioria colocándose a un palmo de su enemiga. -… no eres más diosa que yo!- El guerrero golpeó con fuerza el costado izquierdo de la chica y generó una explosión de rayos. El Rugido del León hizo a Mnemósine caer contra su voluntad al suelo. El león apretó sus puños y atacó nuevamente con el Plasma Relampagueante que al fin consiguió propinar un sinfín de golpes en su enemiga.

-Tu poder ya no es tal…-

Anieli notó que un líquido caía por su costado. La armadura de Soma que Gea regaló a Mnemósine se había destrozado por ahí a pesar de ser más resistente incluso que la de los fallecidos Titanes. La preciosa muchacha levantó con esfuerzo.

-Ese caballero de oro ha provocado tu aumento de cosmos¿cierto?-

-Ese caballero es mi hermano.- Respondió Aioria con una sonrisa de orgullo y el ego subido por las nubes. -Ahora tú no eres más diosa que un humano.-

-Sentirse derrotada y contenta… Eso no será algo que yo permitiré, Aioria. ¡Pagarás por haber luchado contra los dioses¡Observa cómo la herencia de Japeto te derrota¡¡Khora Temnein!!-

Aioria sintió cómo el viento desgarraba su cuerpo a pesar de estar protegido por una armadura colosal. El corte de Mnemósine había tajado las dimensiones atravesando su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Leo podía sentir el fluir de su vida por el pecho. Notaba su desagradable roce hasta caer más debajo del abdomen.

-¡Siente el poder del corte dimensional!-

-Decías que no podías matarme… y… ¿sigues luchando?- cuestionó el caballero divino.

-¡Cállate! Tu vanidad no me detendrá. Tú no eres el mismo de hace tantos años. Tu cosmos ha decrecido y no mereces esa armadura. ¡Ya no eres el que puede matar dioses con sus manos!-

Anieli despertó su verdadero cosmos haciendo temblar la sala entera. Con un grito estridente trituró todo lo que le rodeaba. El suelo fue desintegrado por su halo oscuro, y temblaba en su conjunto con fuerza. Todo Parnase pudo ser testigo del poder de una diosa mitológica que se alzó hasta el séptimo sentido.

Los coleteros que sujetaban su pelo y le daban aquella imagen infantil se quemaron dejando su cabello suelto, que se elevó sobre sus hombros rompiendo la monotonía de sombras con su rosa, idéntico al de los ojos que tenía, y ahora brillaban como los de una enamorada.

-¡Tremenda furia, irascible tempestad, acaba con la vida de este ser con tu Hermética Grandeza!-

Toda el aura tintada de la titánide envolvió el lugar. Comenzó a oler a miedo y a sangre. Todo quedó envuelto en un manto de terror que tragó al caballero de oro, en apogeo de su poder. Con todo el poder que tenía, fue reprimido por aquello y golpeado brutalmente innumerables veces, dejándole en el interior de su propio yo en un sueño místico. El dorado sintió cómo una voz le llamaba segundos antes de ser vapuleado por algo tan sólido que clavó trozos de su perfecta armadura en su estómago, destrozándola al menos por su coraza. El joven cayó al suelo impotente y chocando con su cara.

-¡Se acabó¡No me puedo dejar llevar por los sentimientos!- gritó la muchacha.

-¿Sentimientos?- murmuró Leo desde el piso. No, tú no los tienes. Es el cuerpo de tu víctima el que los tiene. ¡Abandona su cuerpo!- consiguió gritar, levantando por enésima vez.

-¡Demonio!-

-¡Carga de Fotones!- gritó el guerrero de la luz, concentrando ésta en su puño. Aioria recordó aquel golpe de su juventud con el que destruyó el sello de Cronos.

-¡El cuerpo de Aove es mío!- Mnemósine convocó la Potestad Titánica en un desesperado intento por no oír las palabras de su enemigo. La lluvia negra fue inútil, pues ningún rayo pudo llegar al cuerpo del dorado sin consumirse por el aura de poder que le envolvía.

-¡Movimiento de Fotones!- Aioria comenzó a generar una electricidad que hizo temblar todo. Los cosmos de ambos se habían igualado, y el santuario entero se movía. Finalmente, el caballero de oro, rompiendo incluso los límites de poder de su juventud, efectuó aquel poderosísimo ataque:

-¡¡¡Estallido de Fotones!!!-

La luz de los colmillos de Aioria desgarró las tinieblas del cosmos de Mnemósine haciendo que las estrellas de la constelación de Leo se grabaran el ella y explotaran desde el interior de su templo arrasando techo y columnas y destrozando suelo y muros en una explosión sin precedentes.

-¡Maldita¡Muere!-

La cosmoenergía de Leo se comenzó a desvanecer y un mareo le sorprendió. Casi extenuado, cayó de rodillas víctima de su cansancio. Segundos después, el cuerpo de la diosa cayó delante de él, totalmente cubierto de heridas y desconchones en su armadura.

-Yo ya estoy muerta. Lo sé.- dijo un eco con la voz de Mnemósine.

-¿Có… cómo?-

-Fue esta chica la que me permitió vivir en ella, y a ella le debo esto.-

Un espectro idéntico al cuerpo de Anieli comenzó a levantarse. Parecía que el alma de la joven escapase de su cuerpo. La mujer que levantaba era idéntica a la que yacía ante sus ojos.

-Sin embargo soy una diosa. Mis sentimientos no eran motivados por ella. He sido humanizada gracias a Aove, Sila y Letheus.-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Lo que no sentí ni por mis hermanos. He dejado de ser una diosa. Reniego de ello.-

La verdadera Mnemósine había nacido del cuerpo de quien la había cuidado todo aquel tiempo. Ella estaba completamente desnuda, vestida sólo por la fuerza de su cosmos.

-¡Acabemos de una vez¡Te regalaré aquello que perdiste, Leo!-

La titánide, despojada de su armadura y cuerpo anterior apareció carnalmente ante Leo, que no se explicaba aquello.

-Este cosmos… Galan y Litos.- Aioria percibió el aura de sus seres más queridos, y todo parecía obra de la terrible joven. -¡¿Qué?!-

-Ahora, Aioria. Ahí los tienes, a los que tanto tiempo amaste. Yo les cuidé por ti. Ahora ellos están ahí, para apoyarte. ¡Derrótame ahora¡No me obligues a amarte por más tiempo!- gritó.

-¡Comprendo!-

El cuerpo del dorado de nuevo resplandeció a la luz de la noche, pues todo el templo había sido destrozado. Esta vez llegó incluso más lejos que antes en poder, y alcanzó el Séptimo sentido con una facilidad inimaginable.

-¡¡¡Estallido de Fotones!!!-

Litos, abrazada a Aioria y Galan, con su mano apoyada en el hombro del caballero, sonrieron segundos antes de desaparecer para siempre. Mnemósine, la Memoria, fue derrotada finalmente tras que su cuerpo entero fuese desintegrado por la brutalidad del cosmos humano. La sinergia de afecto de la familia del león le permitió multiplicar su cosmos los segundos necesarios para derrotar a la poderosísima titánide, que ahora, camino del tártaro, dejó claro que su particular venganza contra Aioria era movida por amor. Anieli había sido salvada de un desastre gracias a que la verdadera diosa fue movida unos segundos por los sentimientos más humanos: empatía y puro amor. El caballero divino, Aioria del león había comprendido demasiadas cosas en unos segundos.

Un choque metálico rompió el silencio que resultó tras el combate de dioses. Las puertas de la gran catedral se erigían ante los ojos de Sila y Saga, que sopesaban el alcance de sus cosmos mutuamente.

-Es el peso de los cosmos.- dijo Sila.

-Creo en mis amigos.- Saga trató de defender a Aioria y Shiryu. -Puede que en otro momento yo no haya actuado como debiera, pero ahora es distinto. He comprendido quienes son.-

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó el caballero védico.

-Saga de Géminis.-

-Yo soy Sila. Caballero del deseo. Puedo ver tras tu cuerpo lo que más deseas. Puedo ver el alcance del remordimiento en tu memoria.-

Saga hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras quemaba su cosmos. El caballero de oro adoptó posición ofensiva mientras pensaba. Sila sólo sonrió.

-No te pongas en guardia. Si decides evitar este combate, cumpliré tu deseo.-

-No voy a dejar a Shaka solo ahora que está en el interior de la catedral.-

-En la catedral no hay más que demonios.- avisó Sila.

-¿Qué?-

-No sobrevivirá allí más de un minuto con los guardianes que la custodian. Ellos son tan crueles que traicionarían a su propio hermano.- advirtió el amanerado joven.

-¿Justo como regañaste a ese compañero tuyo cuyo aura ha desaparecido?-

-Así es.-

-Tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro, pero creo que nuestro enfrentamiento está escrito en el sino. Lo supe desde que me redimí de Ares.-

-¿Ares¿El dios de la guerra?-

-Así es.-

-A mí se me compara con Hades. Dicen que mi cosmos es tan terrible como el suyo.- sonrió Sila enigmáticamente. Trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Debo salvar a mi diosa, así que he de derrotarte.-

-Yo también, así que no hemos de perder el tiempo.- El védico alzó la guardia con brillo nulo en sus ojos.

Los dos guerreros mostraron su energía y corrieron el uno hacia el otro. Sila esquivó los puñetazos de Saga, agachándose frente a su costado y embistiendo con su cuerpo. Géminis saltó al suelo y giró levantándose artísticamente. Tras proferir un grito, una cadena de tierra persiguió al caballero del deseo que saltando, hábil, congeló con sólo quererlo.

Sila se postró sobre los hombros de Saga y se impulsó en ellos para volver a brincar y dar una voltereta aérea hacia atrás. Con sus manos guió un afluente de agua, congelada hacia el dorado.

Géminis corrió rápido a un lugar donde estuvo a salvo del ataque. El hielo parecía ser el punto fuerte de su rival. El védico le siguió, encorvando su cuerpo y dando zancadas larguísimas. Tan sólo le bastó una para cubrir los escalones del estereóbato de la gran catedral.

Los dos contendientes estaban en el interior de un soportal oscuro, en cuyo centro se alzaba una preciosa y trabajada puerta.

Los guerreros sólo se guiaban por las cosmoenergías pertinentes. Saga apareció por sorpresa ante su rival y casi logró rozarle con una patada. Sus fuerzas estaban igualadas por el momento y los dos los sabían. Iba a ser un combate de mil días.

El caballero Sila se detuvo en seco e hizo explotar su cosmos iluminando la zona por un segundo, dejando ver las losas de aquel suelo precedente a la catedral. Éstas eran sobrias y grises. Por el contrario, las paredes del soportal, pseudo góticas, culminaban la combinación de estilos con las columnas trajanas del lugar, grabadas con escenas cotidianas. Una de ellas se agrietó y finalmente cayó vencida al suelo por la agresión.

-Tu cosmos ilumina la oscuridad.- dijo Saga. No esperó respuesta alguna, pues su objeto era provocar una terrible explosión que llevara a Sila a un desconocido espacio. -¡Ilumínala en otra dimensión!-

El universo apareció envolviendo a ambos caballeros, y una malla verdosa les enjauló. La presión del ataque forzó el cuerpo del védico, que comenzó a sufrir embestidas.

-¡Desaparece!- El caballero de Géminis juntó sus brazos e hizo implosionar el trocito de misterio para que desapareciera. Todo quedó sepultado en el silencio.

-Parece que he tenido suerte… Voy contigo, Shaka.- Saga se apresuró a buscar la entrada de la catedral. Cuando estuvo a un paso de ésta, sintió una presencia tras de sí.

-¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido, caballero?- La voz angelical de Sila le provocó un frío sudor en su frente. El védico del deseo había sobrevivido a una trasmigración dimensional sin dificultad.

-Digamos que se me olvidó decirte que mi poder no es solo el del hielo. ¿O acaso sí te lo dije y decidiste no escucharme?-

La sonrisa del védico era fingida, pero ante Géminis era un auténtico símbolo de causticidad. El aliado de Atenea no aceptaba que aquel joven de tan delicado aspecto fuese tan poderoso, y aún menos que pareciera indolente ante todo.


	24. 24 Noesis del pasado

Parte 24: Noesis del pasado

El destello del silencio impuso su doctrina dictatorial entre Sila y Saga. Las puertas de la catedral de tinieblas se abrieron poco a poco, lentamente, como si levitaran y sus bisagras rechinaran prolongada, pero sutilmente.

-El último bastión entre vosotros y Soma. Estás tan cerca que temes por fracasar, ¿cierto?-

-Quizás sea demasiado tarde ahora que sólo quedamos Shaka, los críos y yo. Creo que es lógico temer, ¿no?-

-Así es. Yo también temo por vosotros.- respondió el védico de melena oscura.

-Sila, este combate nuestro… ¿no te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es?-

-Tus motivos, entre los cuales está Atenea. Yo también actúo por motivos.-

-¡Maldición!- Saga golpeó el muro contigo a la puerta. Todavía no había pensado entrar.

-¿Es que no has visto lo que le ha pasado a tu patria?- El dorado no podía concebir tanta pasividad en su enemigo. Había actuado como si nada ante la destrucción de Parnase, sabiendo al igual que todos que había sido en parte obra de Soma.

-Mi patria, mi potestad y mi familia ha sucumbido. Mis amigos, hermanos queridos están sepultados ya en mi corazón. Tan sólo una llama me hace vivir, y tu cara de desprecio me motiva a querer segar tu vida.-

El guerrero de armadura rosada caminó al interior de la fabulosa catedral, decorada y sobrecargada con estatuas de ángeles, pilastras ornamentadas, arcos entre éstas... Los capiteles eólicos de las columnas evocaban belleza. La oscuridad del interior era sólo paliada por el reflejo de la luna en las vidrieras de mosaico multicolor y las velas que, colocadas cada dos arcos, iluminaban. Al final del recibidor principal una escalera ascendía en espiral hasta algún lugar alejado de la vista. Sendas puertas de madera abenuz custodiaban dos habitaciones de contenido incógnito a los lados.

-¿La belleza de este sitio?- preguntó Saga maravillado.

-Alza tu cabeza y mira la bóveda. ¿Ves justo cuando las escaleras de caracol parecen perderse en las alturas?-

-Sí.- asintió el caballero de Atenea.

-Es ese el lugar al que debéis llegar. Allí está el origen de todo mal. Observa con cautela los grabados que hay.-

Entre ligaduras y combados, Géminis pudo ver pinturas que ridiculizaban a los dioses. Zeus tragaba algo parecido a un falo arrodillado, el cuerpo de Ares era amorfo, Artemisa, Apolo, Atenea, Hefesto… Todos y cada uno de ellos aparecían tan ridiculizados que aquello se asemejaba a una profanación mística.

-¿Qué tipo de ser es Soma?- cuestionó Saga atónito.

-…- Tras el silencio de Sila, la rabia se hizo notar. -Soma… es… el ser más terrible y poderoso que jamás hayas visto. El poder de Zeus al principio de los tiempos era semejante al suyo, pero ahora que el conjuro del sol ha acabado… es algo inimaginable. Este combate ya ha trascendido los niveles de nosotros, los humanos. Soma ha ganado…-

-¡Todavía no!- Gritó Saga. El eco reverberó por toda la nave. -¡Espera…! Tu…-

-Yo... ya te he dicho que tan sólo hay una cosa que me mantiene con vida.-

-¿No puedes hablar?- El védico asintió. Estaba siendo vigilado con seguridad.

-El dios de la luna es terrible. No os enfrentéis a él. Con suerte, os dejará vivir.-

-Algo me dice que esas palabras… no son tuyas.-

-Al fin y al cabo… palabras son. No soy maestro de oratoria sino de sufrimiento y deseo. Es hora de que acabemos con esto.- Saga sonrió. -Estás siendo vigilado…- pensó.

En el centro del recibidor de la catedral los contendientes se examinaban. Una terrible lucha iba a comenzar. El caballero dorado caminó de lado procurando hallar algún punto débil en Sila. El védico amanerado le imitó, pero sólo con su mirada.

Saga saltó a ras de suelo para tratar de propinar un rodillazo a Sila. Éste lo esquivó raudo y aprovechó el hueco que vio para encajar un puñetazo, que fue bloqueado por el dorado. Los dos estaban empatados. Tras que ambos saltaran atrás, volvieron a correr e hicieron chocar sus cosmos levantando trozos de mármol del suelo con su solo impacto.

-¡Abrazo Polar!-

El inmenso poder gélido de Sila falló criogenizando la bella estatua de una dama desnuda. Géminis extendió su mano y una esfera morada brilló en ella.

-¡Azote oscuro!- Como una flecha veloz, el caballero de Atenea impactó en el costado de su oponente haciéndole caer al suelo. -Este combate se prolongará demasiado.- dijo Saga.

-Precisamente por eso lo disfrutaré. Será mi penúltimo combate si no es el último.-

El joven caballero del deseo se agachó a un paso de Saga y arremetió con su puño alzándolo al aire. Sila acababa de usar su Temblor Aéreo, aunque el agredido consiguió girar en el aire y caer de pie.

-¿Eres siempre tan apático?- Un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la mejilla del dorado.

-¡Rompedor de Tierra!-

El suelo de la catedral comenzó a levantarse para alcanzar al védico, que se impulsó al aire y lo congeló todo nuevamente con su abrazo polar. Apoyándose en una columna, aprovechó para tratar de propinar una patada en la mejilla de Saga fallando estrepitosamente.

-Eres un guerrero formidable.-

El védico colocó la mano en su corazón. Palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. El aumento de su cosmos era inevitable. El grito del védico resonó bajo la altísima cúpula de la catedral de Soma.

-¡Fulgor Gélido!- Cientos de ondas de frío y nieve lo inundaron todo, y el resplandor de luces desapareció al romperse los cristales de la gran vidriera que había al fondo. Su ruido fue incrementado por la capa de hielo que cubría la sala entera. Sin embargo, Saga no había sido objetivo del ataque.

El caballero de oro se concentró todo lo que pudo para buscar algún hilo de energía que le llevara a un posible observador. Tan sólo percibió un aura divina que todo lo envolvía.

-Entiendo. Hay una forma de que comprenda ese mensaje, ¿sabes?- susurró el aliado de Atenea mientras extendía su puño. -¡Atácame con tu técnica más poderosa!-

Sila abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo y frunciendo el ceño, hizo estallar su cosmos, agrietando hielo, suelo y columnas, pared y estatuas. Su aura estalló en un rosa que se combinó con el profundo dorado que la armadura de Géminis profería a su portador.

-¡Aura Invernal!-

Todos los fragmentos de hielo que se desprendieron con las explosiones de cosmos apuntaron como flechas al caballero de la justicia, avanzando hacia él con una velocidad soberbia. Saga recibió todos los aguijonazos siendo atravesado por éstos. Su armadura se perforó numerosas veces y su cuerpo fue cortado y herido todavía más. A pesar de todo, consiguió extender su puño y saltar violentamente provocando un aguijonazo fuerte en la frente de Sila.

Ambos contendientes cayeron al suelo. Un cerco de sangre rodeó a Saga, cuyas intenciones eran desconocidas incluso para el propio Sila.

El caballero del deseo quedó sumido en una especie de sueño en que yacía una noche de invierno, sobre la nieve, bocabajo. El frío era intensísimo y apenas estaba cubierto por una harapienta ropa. Podía saborear en la boca su sangre como si tuviese alguna herida. Sila levantó con algo de esfuerzo y notó que su cuerpo no era el mismo.

-¿Saga?-

-Si… Sila.- Murmuró un hombre herido en el suelo.

-¡Lartius!-

-¿Tan fuerte te he golpeado que no recuerdas ni quién es ese trozo de escoria traidora?- preguntó un hombre viendo que Sila había levantado.

-¡Tú eres…! ¡Pales de Megera!- Aterrado, el joven miró a su lado y vio aquello que más amaba: Lerne, que observaba bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿Sila? ¡Estás vivo!- La chiquilla cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-¡No te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre ella!- gritó Sila, que estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de su yo de hace ocho años.

-¡Estirpe de traidores! ¡No servís ni para morir!- exclamó Pales, el imponente guerrero.

Aquello estaba sucediendo como en los recuerdos de Sila. El hombre de cabellos negros y cortos era el mensajero de la muerte de nuevo. Su armadura blanca le confería un aspecto aristócrata: Pales era un sirviente de Egaria.

-¡Corred, hijos!- exclamó el hombre que en el suelo estaba. Toda su frente sangraba y teñía la nieve en rojo. Sin dudar, Sila agarró a su hermana bruscamente y corrió, corrió y corrió con ella.

Las cosmoenergías de Pales y Lartius emprendieron un combate sin igual en que la de éste último, por cansancio u otra cosa que nadie había notado, comenzó a deshacerse. Sila y Lerne llegaron a una laguna en la que apenas se veía nada. Los jóvenes se refugiaron agachándose tras una gran piedra.

La chiquilla, temblorosa, abrazó a su hermano, tan protector y amado suyo. Sus palabras sonaron temerosas.

-Pa… ¿padre ha muerto?-

-…- El silencio de Sila habló por sí solo. -Esto es demasiado real como para ser un sueño.-

-Sólo me quedas tú.- dijo la pequeña colocando su cabeza entre los hombros del joven.

Sila casi había olvidado el perfume de su hermana y agradecía a aquello que estuviese sucediendo el regalo. El joven respondió al mimo con un protector abrazo.

-Te amo.- susurró a su oído. Lerne besó el cuello de Sila delicadamente. -Moriremos juntos.-

Miles de imágenes corrieron por la mente del védico a tal velocidad que sólo pudo dejar caer lágrimas. Su pasado era terrible y tan sólo vivía para olvidar. Desde la muerte de Lerne y su posterior entierro en el fondo del lago, un recuerdo eterno había atormentado la cabeza de Sila como si de una mala pesadilla o una terrible canción se tratara.

-Sila…- La ruda voz de Pales resonó entre los árboles. El guerrero de Egaria había llegado a la laguna y no escatimaba sus gritos. El cosmos que el hombre irradiaba no era otro que el de un demonio.

Lerne cerró los ojos y apretó más y más su cuerpo contra el de su hermano. Finalmente, los pasos del caballero de Megera comenzaron a oírse.

-¿Así que aquí os escondíais?- Dijo mientras destrozaba la roca con un golpe seco. Sila consiguió proteger a su hermana siendo herido en el brazo derecho al caer.

-¡Todo está sucediendo demasiado rápido!- pensó.

El joven de cabellos negros levantó del suelo y extendió sus brazos. No pensaba dejar a Pales bajo ningún concepto, herir a quien más quería.

-Lerne, yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida. Te lo juro… por mi amor.- El impulsivo crío saltó con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas y un terror horrible en pos de herir a su enemigo. El débil golpe que propinó ni tan siquiera movió al crudelísimo.

-¿No te da vergüenza? Casi adulto y careces de fuerza… ¡Lluvia Demencial!-

El muchacho protector fue impulsado al aire y varias ráfagas de viento le zarandearon. Cientos de lanzas finas como agujas atravesaron su cuerpo destrozando su ropa y su cuerpo adolescente. La frecuencia de los aguijonazos era tal que parecía un sólo golpe prolongado. Finalmente, Sila cayó al suelo de espalda al lado de su hermana. La violencia del golpe fue tal, que el rostro de la bella niña de cabellos negros y melena larga y ondulada fue ensuciado con el contraste de la piel macilenta y la sangre del herido.

-¡Sila!- gritó espantada. El amor de la chiquilla la mantuvo en el sitio, clavada y a la expectativa de una agresión de Pales, pues su misión era matar a todos los miembros de la familia traidora y ya caminaba hacia ella con el brazo perpendicular al cuerpo.

El general de la Furia trató de atravesar el corazón de la pequeña, pero Sila se interpuso llevándose el golpe. De nuevo fue impulsado golpeándose contra el tronco de un árbol que había a unos metros. El lamento del muchacho fue estruendoso.

-¡¡Lerne!!- gritó prolongando su aliento.

-La crudeza del destino es así, joven. Tu padre intentó robar el Elixir de Soma. No tenía autorización para entrar aunque fuese caballero del deseo.- Tras las palabras del amenazante guerrero, éste último mentado, Lartius, apareció caminando herido en auxilio de sus hijos.

-¡No luches contra él, Sila!- gritó. Su rostro estaba demacrado por los golpes.

Saga, habiendo utilizado su Ilusión de Satán Imperial, observaba el pasado y voluntad del caballero del deseo, que reproducía con exactitud en sus recuerdos lo que pasó aquel día.

Lartius, cuyo sentido de la justicia, que aunque aguzado era incomprensible, luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero un violento trueno azul le arrastró en volandas justo a los pies de su hijo. Una nube rojiza cayó tras de sí.

-Pa… padre.- También la pequeña Lerne corrió hacia su progenitor. Lartius miraba orgulloso a su hijo, que pronto sería un hombre. Notaba cómo la vida se le escapaba, y a pesar de todo, tuvo fuerza para agarrar la mano de Sila.

-Hijo… yo tengo un deseo. Mi deseo es que…- antes de terminar, Sila clavó su mano en el cuerpo de aquel que le había dado vida. El hombre, aunque atónito, esbozó una última sonrisa. Su mano no pudo hacer más y cayó chocando contra la hierba.

-¡¡Sila!!- gritó la chica. -¿Por qué?- Lerne cayó arrodillada y comenzó a llorar en el regazo de su padre.

-¿Has matado tú a tu propio padre? ¿Es que acaso ya te has resignado a morir, o es que quieres limpiar tu honor?- preguntó. Pales no obtuvo respuesta, pero un halo rosáceo envolvía a Sila.

-Tu padre estaba destinado a acabar con la vida de caballero, ¿pero a manos de su hijo? ¡Resulta irónico!- El guerrero de Megera emprendió el vuelo mediante un salto que le acercó a los hermanos. El impulso de su cosmos les tiró al suelo. Pales agarró el cuello de la niña y la levantó.

-Lo siento… pero las órdenes son órdenes.-

-¡¡No!!- gritó el muchacho que casi no tuvo tiempo ni para acabar de levantarse. La mano del caballero de blanca armadura atravesó el pecho de la cría como sin dificultad.

-Ya sólo me quedas tú, mocoso.-

Lerne fue arrojada al suelo. Aún no había muerto, y desde el suelo pudo contemplar a su hermano y amarle por sus últimos minutos. Ella deseaba que su final no fuera así. Como mínimo, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, la niña no deseaba que muriera también su querido Sila.

-¡¡¡Lerne!!!-

El rostro de Sila palideció, y su cosmos, inexistente hasta ahora, despertó haciendo temblar todo Parnase. Su presencia era tenebrosa. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo y toda la humanidad que pudieran albergar. Extendiendo su mano, éste comprendió la última voluntad de su padre: La armadura de Soma del Deseo vistió su cuerpo por primera vez.

-Este era tu poder… cobarde, ¡y no pudiste ni defender a tu hija!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Pales no podía creer que la armadura del Deseo hubiera elegido a Sila como nuevo portador. Se decía que la armadura sería heredada por Salicio, el mejor alumno de Lartius.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó.

-Mi padre era caballero del deseo, y por muy cobarde, deseó en su último minuto que yo le sucediera y así le vengase. No le vengaré a él, sino a mi hermana. ¡¡Cumpliré mi deseo!!-

Sila, nuevo caballero del deseo, bajo el influjo del impulso sexual que caracterizaba dicha armadura, arremetió contra su enemigo con tal fiereza que de un solo puñetazo en su coraza, la destrozó por completo.

Pales había recibido un impacto brutal así como que había notado que Sila había perdido el control de su poder. Superaba con creces a su padre y no tenía más remedio que usar su técnica más poderosa: El Aliento de la Tierra.

-¡¡Aliento de la Tierra!!- gritó el enemigo del nuevo védico alzando sus brazos. Un manto azul envolvió a Sila y decenas de explosiones gélidas se sucedieron destrozándolo todo a su paso. El cosmos desencadenado por Pales fue semejante al de un caballero de oro.

-Mi técnica es la más terrible que puedas imaginar. Recurre al poder de la madre tierra para congelarlo todo mediante explosiones gélidas. ¡Con esto he cumplido mi misión!-

El caballero del deseo estaba bajo una crisálida cristalina preciosa, y a los ojos de la moribunda Lerne, más bello que nunca. Su hermano ahora ya no sólo le evocaba amor, sino algo todavía superior.

-Her… ma… no…- susurró. Sila abrió los ojos y destrozó el escudo de hielo con la fuerza de su aura.

-Que un caballero como tú matase a mi padre está bien, pero que con tu miserable poder hayas herido mortalmente a la persona a la que más quiero no tiene precio. ¡Me conformaré con tu muerte!-

Sila del Deseo barrió con su brazo la zona del suelo en que estaba Pales, haciéndola explotar. Cuando el guerrero saltó intentó contraatacar, pero quedó descolocado tras ver que el muchacho de cabello negro había desaparecido. Sin más explicaciones, tras un ruido breve como el de una rama al quebrarse, Pales cayó de boca y su cosmos se extinguió.

-Hermana…-

Sin dar importancia a la muerte de su enemigo, Sila corrió a donde la niña estaba. Ella se había tumbado boca arriba. Lucía un aspecto algo cianótico, pero todavía conservaba la belleza del brillo de sus ojos y el resplandor de sus bucles oscuros a la luz nocturna. Todo su vestido estaba manchado de aquel líquido que tanto había empezado a odiar el joven.

-Lerne… hermana… te pondrás bien.-

-Te amo. Sólo quería que lo supieses…- dijo con voz quebrada.

-Tan pálida…- Sila la abrazó con fuerza y a pesar de que ella se quejó unos instantes, no la soltó. Sabía que en el instante en que sus brazos dejaran de rozarla, ya no lo harían más.

-Te sienta tan bien esa armadura… lástima que no la vaya a ver más.- rió la joven, notando cómo reverberaba su voz en el pecho del caballero.

-¿Sufres?-

-Sufro porque no he muerto a manos de quien más quería. Por favor, cumple mi deseo…-

Sila, comenzando así su maldición, no tuvo más remedio que levantar con todo el dolor de su alma, dejando el casi extinto cuerpo de la chica en el oscuro prado.

-¿El Aliento de la Tierra? ¿Un poder tan débil como el suyo ha acabado contigo? Yo te prometo, hermana mía, que del frío sacaré mi fuerza al igual que con este ataque que tomo de Pales cumpliré tu deseo.-

El aura del caballero estalló de nuevo coloreándolo todo en rosáceo. Los brazos del muchacho se extendieron y éste gritó el nombre, a partir de ese momento, tabú: El Aliento de la Tierra, que como un aluvión de explosiones cristalinas, dejaron el cuerpo de Lerne helado en el suelo.

-Lerne… la muerte más dulce es la que el frío proporciona.- dijo mientras se agachaba y se acercaba a sus labios. -Descansa en este lago por la eternidad y quédate para siempre en mi recuerdo. Sólo quiero decirte que te amo.-

Sila besó los labios helados de la joven por última vez, e introduciéndose en el lago con ella en sus brazos, la dejó hundirse en éste. Lerne siempre estaría en el corazón de Sila y en Parnase. Aquella fue la verdad y así la recordó el védico con el golpe de Saga. Todo se tornó en un negro inmenso. El recuerdo desapareció.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sentido tiene mi existencia?- se preguntó el caballero del deseo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Saga apareció ante Sila. Tan sólo le miró a los ojos con ternura.

-Has revivido tu calvario. Todo tu amor te fue arrebatado. Ahora sé por qué luchas.- dijo sonriente.

-Tan sólo busco la muerte. De no ser por la última llama que queda encendida en mi vida, habría sucumbido a ella ya.-

-Pero todavía te queda algo, ¿cierto?- preguntó Géminis con perspicacia.

Los ojos del védico se iluminaron, como si hubiera salido de un coma eterno. Su pensamiento sólo veía el cuerpo de Alecto empapado en sangre.

-¡Alecto!-

-La vi mientras rememorabas tu pasado.-

-Yo la herí. Soma hará que se recupere si le entrego la cabeza de Atenea.-

-Por eso es por lo que a pesar de odiar a Soma, has decidido luchar de su parte, ¿no es así?-

El caballero del deseo asintió y notó que la sub dimensión de Saga comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-Solo la recuperarás si derrotas a ese tirano. Por un motivo u otro, tenemos el mismo objetivo.- comentó el guerrero dorado.

-Ella es… mi diosa.-

-Pues lucha por ella.-

Sila caminó por el océano negro. Alzó la mirada e hizo arder su cosmos. Se proponía recuperar a Alecto como fuera.

-Tengo la facultad de cumplir los sueños que no son míos. Dime qué quieres. Te lo daré a cambio de que la protejas enviándola a otra dimensión donde Soma no sepa que esté. Tan sólo pido una oportunidad para ella. Mándala al pasado, al futuro… a un mar de tinieblas como este, pero que sólo tú sepas dónde está, de forma que quede alejada de ese malvado.-

-¿Cómo sabes que mi poder es el de abrir dimensiones?- Saga estaba sorprendido.

-Porque tú eres el caballero de oro más temido. A cambio, yo buscaré la cura para tu diosa.-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Así es. Sé lo que hay que hacer para sanar sus heridas. De la misma forma que fue herida por un cuchillo impregnado en el Elixir de Soma, no sanará hasta que no lo ingiera o en su defecto, beba la sangre de otro dios. Yo iré a por el Elixir.-

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. A causa de tu ataque, mi poder está decreciendo.- comentó Géminis, que sentía cómo le abandonaban las fuerzas.

-Luego aceptas, ¿no?-

-Así es. Si no nos apoyamos ante un enemigo como este, será imposible obtener la victoria. Puede que Atenea sea nuestra última esperanza.- Tras hablar, suspiró tristemente. -Por cierto, no desestimes el poder del Aliento de la Tierra.-

-Caballero, borraré mi cosmos de tal manera que parezca que me has derrotado. Es la hora de poner las cosas en su sitio.-

Todo quedó en calma bajo la cúpula de la catedral de Soma, y en silencio, tanto Sila como Saga caminaron cada uno por un lugar: El védico se dirigía al mismo lugar en que su padre fue descubierto aquella noche por Pales mientras Saga lo hacía en dirección a los templos de la catedral.

-Sila, prometo que lograré cumplir nuestra promesa.- Se juró el caballero de Géminis a sí mismo mientras subía peldaño a peldaño la escalera de caracol, a cuyo lado externo, una serie de columnas la sostenían.

Tras el terrible combate de Sila y Saga, el dios de Parnase, envuelto en una blanca palla levantó de su trono. Sus pasos fueron dirigidos hacia el balcón que había al fondo de la iglesia, donde debía estar el ábside, casi bajo la bóveda de arcos entrecruzados. La luna había tomado su brillo inicial, pero la noche era perpetua.

-Señor Soma…- llamó Egaria.

-¡Al fin!- Soma se giró para ver a su Furia favorita. Esbozó una sonrisa lasciva. -¿Qué opinas de esos caballeros de Atenea?- preguntó con tono irónico.

-Nuestra élite se deshará de ellos. Tan sólo quedan cuatro de los cuales dos no pudieron ni derrotar a los guardianes de las atalayas.-

-Son esos críos. Ya están en el templo de Tadeus, ¿cierto?-

-Así es, mi señor.- La Furia parecía un ángel sin alas al mando de aquel general del miedo.

-Egaria, tú sí que me comprendes… Quiero que acates otra de mis órdenes.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Quiero que me traigas a Laertes y Antíclea.-

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó la bella muchacha pelirroja. -¿He oído bien?-

-Así es.-

-¡Pero sus armas son…! ¿Acaso va a luchar usted contra nuestros enemigos?-

-No son los caballeros de Atenea quienes me preocupan. Aunque no pueden llegar a Parnase gracias al Conjuro de Sol, antes de ejecutar el nuevo orden, hay que destruir lo existente. Mira la bóveda.- sugirió.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-

-Los pinturas de dioses que hay allí, por ridículas que parezcan, albergan la esencia de los dioses, sólo destruible por Laertes y Antíclea. Con su poder, desaparecerán de la bóveda en cuestión de segundos. ¡Y los verdaderos dioses se extinguirán con ella!-

Las armas de Soma habían dormido miles de años, y estaban esperando este momento desde la era mitológica. Al igual que el dios de la luna fue borrado del recuerdo mitológico, éste pretendía hacer lo mismo con sus rivales, los divinos, que, por una vez, dependían de los humanos.

Laertes era un bello y largo estoque de un metal desconocido capaz de cortar el espacio, tan afilado que sólo con mirarlo podía herir. Los grabados de su empuñadura escribían su nombre en un griego arcaico. Antíclea, por el contrario, y a pesar de ser otro estoque igual de largo, destacaba por su contundencia y la habilidad para destruir todo lo que ante ella se colocase.

Megera Egaria se puso de camino a aquel naídion prohibido en que sólo ella había estado antes custodiando dichas armas: la cámara de los estoques, en la que un cosmos tan intenso las sellaba con fiereza. Sólo una de las tres furias podía destruirlo con su voluntad.

Tras que la bella joven abriese la puerta que separaba la nave principal de la sala, un aura maliciosa enturbió el ambiente. Entre dos estípites antropomorfos con una mujer diferente grabada en cada uno de ellos, se cruzaban los dos estoques que traerían la desgracia para aquel que no fuese un elegido de Soma.


	25. 25 Decadencia de un maestro

Parte 25: Decadencia de un maestro

Se dice que la maldad arrasaría todo lo que a su paso se encontrase, y el poderoso cosmos que inundaba el cuarto torreón de la catedral de Parnase era abrumador. La energía de la luz y la de las tinieblas, cuyo sello estaba custodiado por la Furia Egaria, iba a ser liberado a continuación.

El cabello ardiente de Soma se meció con el viento al unísono de su sonrisa, maliciosa y terrible. El estruendo de la catarata de Parnase se hizo más fuerte, como el poder del dios en aquel momento. La pálida túnica que llevaba ondeó orgullosa de su portador, que caminó hasta el umbral del naídion prohibido.

-Adelante, mi princesa cenicienta.- susurró con tono lascivo. -Rompe el sello de mis armas.-

La poderosa y a la vez bella mujer se adentró un poco más en la pequeña sala. Su sola presencia hizo reaccionar a las armas, que brillaron como espejos. De repente, comenzó a musitar palabras en una lengua extraña incluso para Soma. A cada sílaba, la protección susurraba. Con cada palabra, el poder de los estoques iba siendo liberado. Tras más de cinco minutos, un temblor acabó por quebrar una de las columnas antropomorfas. Ellas eran el secreto del sello.

-¡Redimíos de vuestro poder, armas de Soma! ¡Gloria insigne para él!-

La segunda columna también fue rasgada en lo más íntimo de su silueta de mujer. El campo de fuerza que retenía a Laertes y Antíclea desapareció, y ambas espadas cayeron al suelo.

-Uggh…- La Furia cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Maravilloso, Egaria! Sabía que lo conseguirías. No en vano era parte de tu destino romper la celda de mis armas.- Soma cogió a la chica por el cuello violentamente y casi estrangulándola, la besó en los labios con pasión y desenfreno. El fuego en los ojos del Dios era aterrador.

Tras el beso, sólo dio dos pasos. Soma se agachó y empuñó a Laertes. Tras sentir su poder como un orgasmo, se aventuró a recoger a Antíclea. La resonancia cósmica entre las armas era casi armónica. Ambas emitían un silbido como si buscaran un tercer elemento.

-Mis preciosas armas… buscáis el poder de la luna, ¿no es así?- Megera observaba con los ojos tan abiertos que no hubiera podido parpadear aunque lo quisiese. Soma salió de la pequeña habitación envuelto en llamas blancas.

-¡Leúcade, titánica Armadura de poder ilimitado, cubre mi cuerpo!-

Una explosión en el centro de la nave de la iglesia del torreón hizo que las piezas de la armadura de Soma volaran por los aires y cambiaran su aspecto, adquiriendo un color oscuro, como el negro de obsidiana pura. Cuando la vestimenta divina le cubrió, una segunda explosión lo llenó todo de polvo.

Desde sus ojos, Egaria pudo ver algo que la hizo llorar. La pura beldad primigenia estaba ante ella. El rostro del Dios, inspirador de terror aumentó su malicia aparente. Su frente estaba protegida por una gema esmeralda engarzada en un hilo de metal finísimo y abenuz, que a modo de diadema, hacía las veces de casco. La coraza de Soma, imponente, remarcaba su pecho y abdominales así como su costado escalonado. Casi sin orden aparente, era frecuente ver piedras preciosas más pequeñas que las de la corona atrapadas. Las hombreras eran igual de negras que el resto, y estaban grabadas por unos dibujos rúnicos asimétricos de significado incógnito y coloreados en el imaginario tono de sus iris. Brazales, perneras y cinturón, de mismo tono y grabados, protegían a su amo sin dejar parte de sus ropajes visibles. Laertes lucía en su diestra, grisácea y fría. Antíclea en su siniestra más pálida y tétrica.

-El conjuro del sol ha sido un éxito. El poder de mi armadura ha sido aumentado con los cosmos de todos aquellos que vivieron desde la era mitológica. Los primeros caballeros, los últimos. Mi armadura se alimenta de los sentimientos y amargura de los demás, y nunca será derrotada.

-Se… señor Soma.- Egaria se arrodilló ante su dios, aterrorizada y enamorada a la vez.

-¡Levanta y avisa a tus hermanas! Es hora de que, al menos Euralia actúe.-

-¡A la orden!- La que hasta ahora había sido inspiradora de pesadillas fue temblorosa a donde sus hermanas descansaban sin rechistar.

Cerca de los torreones de Soma, en el quinto templo de la catedral, el más oscuro posiblemente, Cletus y Estela se detuvieron.

-¡Dime que no estás sintiendo ese cosmos!- preguntó el joven.

-Estamos cerca… ¡¡y es abrumador!!- Estela corrió al pequeño jardín del templo y miró hacia el cielo. Sobre ella, pudo ver cuatro torreones que nacían de la nada y se prolongaban en la altura. -¡Dios!- gritó conmovida.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cletus corrió a donde ella estaba y quedó igual de perplejo al contemplar la magia de Parnase. -Esto no… no puede ser.-

El cosmos de Leúcade hacía parecer que el templo estaba deshabitado. Sin embargo, entre las tinieblas, un espectador miraba atentamente.

-Al fin…- susurró.

Volviendo al interior del templo, Cletus y Estela se relajaron. No asimilaban la cantidad de energía fluyente que les envolvía.

-¿Dónde nos hemos metido, Estela?- El pesimismo en él era latente.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto te vengas abajo. ¡Tú no eres así!-

-Soy un simple caballero de bronce que nada puede hacer por salvar a Atenea.-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sabes que tu cosmos es enorme!- replicó la preciosa chica, que se aventuró a acariciar el rostro de su novio. -¿Por qué crees si no que Milo te adoctrinó?-

-¡Milo, mi maestro ha sido derrotado! Yo solo soy una sombra de él, incapaz de hacer nada.-

Cletus, decepcionado, se sentó en el suelo. Todavía le dolía algo la pierna y no pudo evitar emitir un gritito. La chica, también cansada, le acompañó bajo la oscuridad del templo.

-Vamos, ¡no seas tan pesimista!-

-¿Pesimista? ¿Acaso percibes el cosmos de todos los caballeros que vinieron con nosotros? ¡Ni tan siquiera el de aquel caballero que acompañaba al maestro a veces! ¿Era Camus?-

-Cletus, ese hombre, Shaka, nos dijo que luchásemos por Atenea. Que con su ayuda haríamos que volviese a la vida. ¡Hemos de conseguir ese elixir que la devolverá a la vida!-

-¡Lo sé, demonios!- gritó. Por un instante, sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que parecía haber visto un espectro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Estela se sobrecogió al ver que el muchacho levantó de repente.

-¡No estamos solos!-

-¿Cómo?- respondió mientras levantaba. y miraba a donde el joven. -¡Ahí sólo hay tinieblas!-

Estela no creía en sus propias palabras, pero el terror la incitó a decir aquello. Era cierto que bajo el inconmensurable cosmos proveniente de alguna parte de Parnase, un pequeño rastro se podía percibir en aquella sala. El rastro no era desconocido, pero sí extraño.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¿¡Qué?!- Los dos niños se paralizaron de miedo.

Una sombra caminó hasta salir del umbral de tinieblas y colocarse bajo la luz que entraba en la naos por el jardín. La luz reveló a un hombre de sedoso pelo negro y corto. Sus ojos mostraban la apatía del gris y sus facciones eran terriblemente serias. Aquel caballero portaba una completa armadura de color rojo untuoso en cuyo pecho, alineados, los grabados de los cuatro elementos decoraban.

-Hola, Cletus… ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?-

-¡Pero si… si usted…! ¡Usted murió!-

-Ya ves que no…- respondió con voz áspera. -Estos tres años he seguido con vida.-

-¡El maestro de Cletus!- gritó Estela horrorizada.

-Ciertamente. Estás preciosa, Estela. ¿Sabes que os he estado esperando a los dos?-

-¡Cómo sabías que… estaríamos aquí!-

Tadeus caminó despacio hasta llegar al pequeño cuerpo del que fue su alumno. Mirándole con indiferencia, cerró sus ojos.

-Veo que sigues enzarzándote en peleas, ¿no?-

-¡Entonces, aquello que se decía en el santuario era cierto! ¡¡Usted traicionó a Atenea!!-

-Estás equivocado, Cletus. Nunca tomé la decisión de aliarme con ella. Tan sólo cumplía con mi misión de caballero de Soma. Sin embargo, tras obtener mi armadura de plata, decidí entrenarte y enseñarte todo cuanto necesitarías para llevar esa vestimenta que hoy portas. ¡Deshazte de ella!-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Reniega de tu rango de caballero de Atenea y te otorgaré aquí, en Parnase todas mis enseñanzas! Hay armaduras de más rango a las que puedes acceder.

-¡Cletus!- exclamó la bella Estela tras que su compañero fuera golpeado brutalmente en el estómago y lanzado por los aires. El inexperto joven cayó irremisiblemente.

-Si decides seguir protegiéndola, no tendré más remedio que tratarte como a un enemigo.-

-¡No diga sandeces…! ¡Usted mismo me dijo que no debía traicionar el nombre de un dios!-

-Atenea morirá en poco tiempo. Udián es un maestro y sabe cumplir sus propósitos con margen de error cero.-

-¿Udián?-

-¡Debe referirse a alguno de los caballeros que asaltaron el santuario!- explicó Estela con dudas. Su cuerpo temblaba, pues sospechaba que su siguiente enemigo sería terrible.

Cletus levantó del suelo apretando su herida de la pierna, que había empezado a sangrar de nuevo. El dolor y el cansancio eran depredadores.

-¡Todo está ocurriendo tan rápido!-

-Gracias por protegerme aquel día de las palabras de Foas, el caballero de bronce que manchó mi honor, pero hoy sabes que sus palabras no fueron un error. Yo nunca fui fiel al santuario.-

-Señor Tadeus, le ruego que vuelva a vestir su armadura de plata.-

-¡¡Sigues siendo igual de estúpido!! ¿No ves que me quedaría completamente ridícula? ¡Me sería indigna incluso una armadura dorada!-

-Entonces…-

-No pienses estupideces. Un caballero de bronce como tú, que aún ha de aprender cosas de un maestro como lo puedo ser yo, no sería capaz ni de derrotar a alguien con una décima parte de mi poder. Nunca te me podrías oponer.- Tadeus sonrió sin maldad aparente. En el fondo seguía queriendo a su antiguo pupilo. -Así que ni lo digas.-

-¿Por qué? Todavía puedo llamarle maestro aunque Milo me acogiese en su seno. ¡¿Usted fue quien me enseñó todo lo que me concedió el honor de vestir a Calisto y ahora es mi enemigo?! ¡Me niego a creerlo!-

-Entonces acepta el papel que te he reservado en este santuario. Tu serás bienvenida también, Estela.-

-¡No mereces llamarte maestro!- gritó la niña con desprecio. -¡Cletus lloró por tu muerte! Sin embargo, todo fue mentira y hoy, tres años después le pides que regrese. ¡Tampoco mereces mi respeto!-

-¡Estúpida!- gritó el rudo hombre empujándola con su cosmos hacia la pared. El golpe fue tan duro que resonó el metal de su armadura quebrándose tras el empuje del choque hueco de su espalda. Estela tan sólo pudo quejarse con un grito fugaz tras el que cayó al suelo.

-¡No se le ocurra tocarla!- Cletus trató de sacudir a Tadeus con su poder, pero el puñetazo que iba a propinar fue detenido por la mano del védico.

-¿Ahora pegas a tu maestro?- preguntó el invencible apretando el puño y doblegando el cuerpo del pequeño hasta que cayó de rodillas. -Mi paciencia tiene un límite que se está empezando a acabar.-

-E… Estela…- musitó el joven cuyas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Tadeus fue el caballero de plata de Orión por años y Cletus se negaba a creer lo que veía.

El védico sonrió dulcemente. En el fondo tan sólo los ideales eran lo que les diferenciaba. Cuando Tadeus alzó las manos, numeroso candelabros se encendieron como por obra mágica iluminando generosamente las paredes del templo.

-Los cuatro elementos, Cletus. Lo que nunca fue mentira. El espectro de agua, el del aire, el de la tierra y el del fuego. Sé que sigues creyendo en ellos.-

-Nada tiene sentido. ¡Usted fue mi ídolo durante estos últimos años!-

-Sigo siendo yo, Tadeus.-

-¡No!- replicó el joven levantándose.

-Todo es cuestión de prioridades. Por aquel entonces, yo era un caballero de Soma. Hace ocho años, no era nada. En este templo, fui entrenado. Un día, me encomendaron la misión de localizar el santuario de Atenas. Casualmente, tiempo después de obtener mi armadura, te conocí. ¿Acaso fue aquello mentira?-

-Pero me mintió diciendo que era un caballero de Atenea. ¡Sólo era un traidor! Eso es algo que me ha afectado.-

Tadeus no perdía su media sonrisa. Tan sólo se acercó a un palmo de su antiguo alumno y miró sus llorosos ojos. Tras coger su mentón, se atrevió a secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ha ofrecido Atenea? ¿Dolor y sufrimiento? Yo te ofrezco mi armadura de Soma y un poder sin precedentes. Nada ni nadie podrá doblegar tu sentido de la justicia, el cual lo forjarás tú, sin que nadie te coaccione. El santuario establece un único sentido de justicia. ¿Por qué somos nosotros los "malos"? ¿Acaso yo he matado a más gente de la que haya matado ese nuevo maestro tuyo?-

-¡Él es Milo! ¡Me ha enseñado más de lo que pueda imaginar!- contestó el muchacho de voz temblorosa.

-No tenemos tiempo. Si no decides venir conmigo, tendré que derrotarte. ¡Yo sí creo en la utopía de Soma! ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-¡Cletus!- gritó Estela al ver que el joven no reaccionaba. -¡¡Flecha de Arcas!!-

La preciosa chica usó su poder de caballero lanzando un punzante haz de luz contra Tadeus. El caballero védico lo retuvo con sus propias manos y con esfuerzo casi nulo, lo revirtió contra ella. El golpe hizo que chocara de boca contra el suelo manchando de sangre su gris.

-No seas estúpida, mocosa… No vas a herirme con eso.-

La pelirroja levantó con sangre en su rostro. El alcance de su cosmos de bronce se alzó mientras saltaba a por su oponente. El caballero de los elementos la esquivó dos veces. Estela rozó con su rápido puño la faz de Tadeus, que apenas mostraba interés. Al cuarto golpe, cogió la pierna de la niña cortando su patada y arrastrándola con un brutal empujón hacia uno de los pilares. El impacto sonó prominentemente fuerte.

-¡Estela!-

-Elige, Cletus. Tu vida de fracasos con Atenea, o el triunfo conmigo.-

-Lo lamento… no puedo estar de su lado aunque lo desee. ¡Ahora no tengo más maestro que Milo del Escorpión!- gritó decididamente el portador de Calisto.

-Así sea, pues…- el brillo en la mirada de Tadeus se desvaneció, y su sonrisa tornó en un gesto hostil. -¡Ventisca desgarradora!-

Un temblor en el viento asustó al caballero de bronce, que, sin saber cómo, fue golpeado fuertemente por una masa de aire contundente. La agresiva brisa, tornó afilada y cortó y fragmentó parte de la coraza del joven que ya de por sí, estaba agrietada. Una nube de sangre le acompañó en su caída.

-Eso es todo, Cletus…-

-¡No!- gritó Estela. -Mientras uno de nosotros esté en pie, luchará hasta derrotarte. ¡Salvaremos a Atenea!-

-¿Unos críos sin experiencia como vosotros? ¡¡No me hagáis reír!!-

Tadeus dio tres zancadas y avasalló al cuerpo de la joven con su envergadura. Aprovechando la ventaja, golpeó su cabeza haciéndola chocar de frente contra el frío mármol.

-Creo que vas a sangrar mucho.- advirtió el védico.

-¡¡Estallido Estelar!!- El poder de Cletus fue sustancialmente mayor que el de un caballero de su misma categoría, pero ninguna de las destructoras explosiones rozó a su maestro que caminó entre la vorágine de destrucción.

-¿Ves lo que has armado en mi templo? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme y destrozar mi hogar con las mismas técnicas que yo te enseñé?!- La violencia en el guerrero era considerable. -¡Muere, hijo de Atenea!-

Un terrible impacto hizo gritar a Cletus, que notó como la presión de la tierra en su estómago agredía. Otro terrible puñetazo cruzó su rostro hiriéndolo suciamente. Así, el guerrero de Soma comenzó a romper los vínculos con el que fue su pupilo.

-¡Muere!- El rodillazo que propinó al crío en la nariz fue mortal: el chiquillo cayó de bruces. Tadeus, sin embargo, había enfurecido como un demonio y necesitaba más violencia. A pesar de ser siempre tan frío como el hielo, perdió el control mientras corría hacia Estela, todavía en el suelo.

Agarrándola por el cuello, el védico la lanzó contra la baranda pétrea del jardín. Su fuerza era inconmensurable en comparación. Dando zancadas larguísimas, el hombre la rodeó con su cuerpo y comenzó a agredirla con saña. Los rodillazos, patadas y puñetazos que recibía eran colosales, y el aliento de la chiquilla era cada vez menor.

Estela notaba cada golpe vagamente. Ya no sentía demasiado dolor y parecía como si todo estuviese acolchado. Otro tremendo puñetazo que impactó en su oído hizo que la chiquilla no pudiese mantener su cuerpo en pie y cayera.

Las poderosas piernas de Tadeus seguían hiriéndola. El violento se sentía como un lobo sediento de sangre. Otra vez más cogió a la chiquilla del cuello y la alzó por encima de su cabeza mientras reía.

-¡No sabes lo que me gusta ver sufrir a una cría como tú!- gritó mientras la lanzaba al interior del templo. El cuerpo de la niña patinó varios metros rayando el mármol del suelo y chocando finalmente contra el cuerpo de Cletus. Ella sólo podía pensar ya, pues su fuerza había sido mermada casi en su totalidad.

-No… no la toques…- Calisto consiguió abrazarla con poca fuerza.

Ambos caballeros de bronce estaban sometidos a la violencia de un sádico rebelado. Con apenas un hilo de vida, el chico consiguió arrojarse sobre el cuerpo de su novia para protegerla.

-¿Ahora proteges a esa niña?- preguntó. -¡No mereces haber sido mi alumno! ¡Golpe Sáxeo!-

Cletus sintió un impacto en su espalda que le provocó un dolor espectacular. Su coraza se destrozó por delante a causa del impulso, como un castillo de arena sometido a una ventisca. No sólo piezas de metal se desprendieron, sino que la sangre fluyó por su costado y abdominales, cayendo sobre Estela y su agrietada vestimenta.

-¡Eso es! ¡Muere protegiendo a esa niñata! ¡Traiciona a tu diosa!-

-¡No comprendo qué demonios te pasa!- Cletus había perdido todo respeto por su maestro y le tuteó como cualquier enemigo haría. A pesar de que su voz era débil, se notó un tono de incomprensión hacia el védico. -¿Cómo es posible que cambies de temperamento en un minuto de la forma en que lo has hecho?- El crío tosió sangre.

La joven Estela podía ver al caballero a través del hueco que quedaba entre el brazo de su compañero y su pecho. Manaba un cosmos oscuro y su rostro parecía el de un demonio dominado por su maldad.

-¡Siempre quise perder el control, Cletus!- gritó Tadeus de forma agresiva. Milagrosamente, el muchacho detuvo la embestida con su brazo, cuyo brazal se destrozó.

Mientras el muchacho levantaba y su sangre se precipitaba al suelo, caminó despacio y se enderezó aumentando su cosmos.

-Estela, llevas razón. Puede que sólo seamos caballeros de bronce, pero definitivamente, nadie pisará nuestros ideales de justicia. ¡No en vano somos Caballeros!- El chico cerró su puño y saltó contra su antiguo maestro golpeándole en plena coraza. En ese instante, su cosmos creció y creció, haciéndole entrar en séptimo sentido.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- exclamó Tadeus extrañado mientras el joven daba un saltito hacia atrás.

-¡Aguja Escarlata!- El reflexivo Cletus lanzó un aguijonazo a un centímetro de su enemigo con éxito total. Con la fuerza de su cosmos había conseguido abrir un hueco en la vestimenta de su enemigo y luego usado las enseñanzas de Milo. El védico cayó al suelo de espaldas impresionado.

A pesar de que el joven había abierto un agujero en la armadura de Tadeus, su propio puño había acabado casi destrozado. Sólo había dado con una aguja de las quince totales.

-¡Sorprendente!- gritó Tadeus mientras levantaba. -¿De dónde sacas ese poder?-

-¡De mi Maestro!-

-Está claro que sigues siendo un astuto mocoso. ¡Quisiera borrar todos mis recuerdos hacia ti! ¡Mira cómo el efecto de tu golpe no ha surtido efecto en mí!- La armadura del védico se regeneró ante los ojos del incrédulo chiquillo. No podía creerlo.

-Sin embargo, la herida sigue ahí.- afirmó, seguro de sí mismo.

-Veo que no eres tan estúpido como imaginaba. ¡He decidido que antes de matarte, te enseñaré algún truco más para que lo utilices en el infierno!-

-¡Llamas del fénix volador!- gritó alguien desconocido. Un pájaro de fuego arremetió contra la espalda de Tadeus, que no pudo evitar el golpe cayendo al suelo.

La figura de un apuesto caballero de cabello ondulado y azul apareció sobre la baranda del jardín. Su armadura, de un gris azulado, tenía pequeñas decoraciones doradas en la coraza y la corona. Sus perneras, inundadas del mismo añil, se alzaban hasta casi rozar el delgado cinturón. Aquel hombre parecía llevar una cola de fénix por capa.

-Deberías luchar con alguien de tu tamaño, ¿no crees?- gritó con tono decidido mientras caminaba al interior del opistodomo.

-¿Qu… quién eres?- preguntó Cletus.

-Yo soy al igual que tú un caballero de Atenea.-

Tadeus levantó enfurecido y frunciendo el ceño. Su halo de energía no era en absoluto despreciable. Con una mirada penetrante, trató de asustar al nuevo enemigo.

-¡Muere tú también!- Un golpe de fuego impactó en Ikki, pero resultó ser una caricia, pues aquel guerrero venía del mismísimo infierno.

-Veo que no has notado que te ataqué con llamas, ¿no?- vaciló el recién llegado. -¡Te lo mostraré de nuevo! ¡Fénix volador!-

Otra masa de aire ardiente se concentró alrededor de Tadeus, y arremetió contra él llevándose lo que a su paso se encontraba. El mismo techo quedó destrozado tras que el ave centelleante explosionara. El cuerpo del védico fue arrastrado por la corriente.

-¡Crisálida de viento!-

Tadeus se envolvió en un manto de aire que alejó las llamas mientras caía. Finalmente, cerrando su puño en el aire, éstas se disiparon. El caballero de los elementos concentró su cosmos en las ráfagas verdosas y las dirigió al caballero de bronce. Como veloces cuchillos, sesgaron la carne de Ikki mientras en su momento último, tajaron varios tambores de columnas.

El cuerpo del Fénix goteaba aquel líquido rojizo que tanto parecía gustar a su enemigo. La brutalidad de éste, le llevó a que de un salto, clavara su rodilla en pleno rostro del aliado del bien, hiriéndole violentamente.

-¡Por más que seáis, no me derrotaréis!-

-¡No! Estás… equivocado.- musitó Cletus, que veía el desarrollo del combate. -Este caballero se ha arriesgado sin conocernos para salvar nuestra vida. ¡Él ha decidido su propio concepto de justicia a pesar de servir a Atenea!- alzó el tono imponiéndose mientras se enderezaba como si apenas tuviese heridas.

Al unísono de sus palabras, el joven sentía el tacto de su vida, gota a gota. A pesar de ello, miró a su salvador y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias. Tras verte, he decidido ser yo quien decida. ¡Por favor, llévate a Estela y déjame solo con este guerrero! ¡Sé que puedo confiar en ti!-

Ikki, a pesar de estar herido y de saber que las posibilidades del chico eran escasas, decidió devolver la sonrisa y bajar sus puños. Aunque encorvado de recibir la lluvia de golpes, se alzó y caminó cojeando hacia la chica.

-Ya le has oído…- dijo.

-¡Cletus!-

-Estela. Voy a zanjar este capítulo de mi pasado. No os defraudaré ni a Milo ni a ti. Por favor, salva a Atenea.- El halo del chiquillo se incendió, provocando un estallido de cosmos. Ahora Cletus estaba rodeado por un aura dorada y parecía estar abrazado por su querido maestro Escorpio.

-¡Vosotros sois mi fuerza!-

-No pensarás que les dejaré salir, ¿cierto? ¡Sila no está en su templo y yo soy el último caballero védico que defiende esta fortaleza!- Tadeus parecía terriblemente enfadado.

-Y yo soy invencible.- El joven, incluso con su brazo derecho destrozado, alzó la mano y extendió una prolongación de la uña de su dedo índice. -¡Escapad!-

Ikki agarró a Estela de la mano y ambos corrieron casi tambaleándose por las heridas hasta la puerta de grabados rúnicos del templo que se suponía, llevaba al siguiente bastión protector de la catedral.

Tadeus intentó evitar que los jóvenes escaparan corriendo detrás de ellos, pero inmediatamente se encontró con el cuerpo de Cletus, que le retuvo con un solo puñetazo y le mandó al suelo. Con el golpe, otorgó tiempo de sobra a Fénix y Arcas para que abrieran el portón decorativo. Los heridos guerreros subieron unas escaleras tan oscuras como lo era el templo del guardián minutos antes del combate.

-¡Maldito seas, Cletus!- dijo el védico con una herida en su frente. -¡Tendré que matarte!-

-¡Aguja Escarlata!-

El muchacho usó el poder que su maestro le había regalado, añadiendo a los brillos rojizos un poder increíble. De todas las quince agujas, seis traspasaron la coraza de Tadeus con fiereza. Aunque su armadura se regeneró, el daño había sido conjurado.

-¿¡Cómo consigues penetrar esta armadura!?-

-No todo es el rango de la vestimenta. ¡El corazón determina el cosmos que tú nunca tendrás! ¡¡Aguja Escarlata!!-

Cletus estaba tan decidido a derrotar a su antiguo maestro que alzó su cosmos hasta el punto de igualar al de un caballero dorado, confiriendo un poder a las agujas incluso mayor al que les daba Milo. Esta vez, todas penetraron en la coraza del guerrero, y siete hilos de sangre chorrearon con presión mientras que por el resto del cuerpo, el líquido parecía salir de la propia armadura. Segundos después, de nuevo, el atuendo bendecido de Tadeus cerró las grietas sin sanar las heridas. El védico ya había recibido catorce de las quince agujas y no se podía mantener en pie con facilidad.

-¡Tú no puedes estar ganándome!- gritó. -¡Palacio Pálido!-

El caballero de Soma convocó el poder que jamás antes había usado contra un enemigo. Su energía se multiplicó, pues en el fondo, era consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo de sensatez. El veneno comenzaba a surtir efecto haciéndole ver mal.

-¡Morirás conmigo!-

Todo el templo se agitó de forma brusca mientras columnas, paredes y estatuas se destrozaron. El suelo se agrietó partiéndolo todo en dos grandes mitades. El joven, que estaba justo en la zanja, recibió por sorpresa la aparición de decenas de estalagmitas que trepaban como si fueran seres vivos para cerrarle en un círculo de piedra. De la misma forma, de los destrozos del techo, Estalactitas sáxeas encerraron al crío a modo de fauces hambrientas. De la presión al contraerse el espacio en que estaba confinado, su armadura de bronce se iba destrozando más, hasta que finalmente, se quebró y Cletus fue atravesado y herido gravemente. El caballero de Soma abrió los ojos como un loco y cerró los puños provocando una terrible explosión que acabó por destrozar la naos por completo y arrasando todo el jardín con fuego…

Tadeus caminaba despacio por la zona, destrozada y en llamas. Casi no pudo contener el aliento cuando vio al joven de pie, protegido por una armadura desconocida, de brillo dorado.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Ya te dije que mi maestro no me abandonaría. ¡¡Antares!!-

Un rayo escarlata recorrió los metros que separaban a los contendientes y atravesó el costado de su objetivo. La coraza del védico estalló en mil pedazos ante su propia mirada de terror. De repente, comenzó a ser devorado por las llamas entre gritos y sollozos.

-¡Eres un demonio!- vociferó con sus últimas fuerzas.

Casi al límite de la vida y la muerte, el caballero de Atenea se apresuró a huí del templo, pero desgraciadamente y debido al caos existente, una de las pilastras cayó sobre su débil cuerpo arrastrándole hasta las garras de las incandescentes llamas, cuyo crepitar era ya lo único que se esuchaba.


	26. 26 Sabiduría, mímesis y deseo

Parte 26: Sabiduría, mímesis y deseo

Estela e Ikki se habían detenido en el interior del sexto templo de la catedral de sombras que no irradiaba ningún tipo de cosmos. Tanto él como ella estaban terriblemente cansados. El Fénix miró unos segundos al corredor por el que habían venido.

-¡Cletus!- gritó la joven.

-¡Maldición! Su cosmoenergía se ha extinguido. Ha conseguido la victoria, pero…-

-Cletus, tú no has podido morir…- Estela cayó de rodillas y rompió a llorar. Por un momento, el duro Ikki recordó a Esmeralda. Siempre había considerado tan delicadas a las mujeres, que una lágrima o una flor le evocaban su imagen.

-¡Eh!- Tímido y herido, Fénix tocó con su mano el hombro desprotegido de la chiquilla. -No te preocupes, regresaré ahí abajo y le traeré. Entre los dos, le reanimaremos. ¡No hay herida de la que un caballero no pueda salir!- Estela sonrió sin dejar de reflejar tristeza en el untuoso brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas, caballero?- preguntó algo avergonzada.

-Mi nombre es Ikki. Presumo que el tuyo es Estela, ¿no? Lo dijo abajo tu…-

-Así es. Soy Estela de Arcas, aunque parece que ya no soy más que Estela.-

-Tranquila. Todos hemos perdido algún combate, y todos hemos perdido cosas valiosas en ellos. Créeme, que él todavía tiene salvación.-

-Eso espero. Ni tan siquiera puedo pensar en Atenea.-

-No te preocupes, he conocido al guardián del segundo palacio. Me ha dicho que este lugar estaba vacío y que sólo queda recorrer los últimos torreones hasta nuestro enemigo. Parece que la situación requiere que acabemos con él aparte de salvar a Atenea, así que rescataré a Cletus pues ha mostrado ser un valeroso caballero.-

Sin esperar una respuesta, Ikki emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el templo anterior mientras la chica quedó sola, bajo el manto de oscuridad del sexto templo, también conocido como el templo del Deseo.

Shaka cerró los ojos y sonrió. Sólo pudo hacer eso ante el gesto de bondad que había mostrado Cletus sacrificándose por quien más quería. Los caballeros de Atenea habían perdido otro guerrero más, pero ya tan lejos del principio, no importaba. Incluso el hombre más cercano a dios sabía que sus posibilidades eran escasas.

Virgo siguió caminando por el estrecho corredor en que estaba contemplando el resplandor de las llamas por una de las ventanas de la catedral. Sólo el resplandor explicaba lo dura que debía haber sido la batalla.

-El maldito templo debe estar cerca. ¡Esto parece un laberinto!- pensó para sí mientras un fuerte olor a páginas viejas le llegó casi por sorpresa. Cuando el caballero observó más detenidamente, vio una pequeña puerta entreabierta.

Casi sin querer hacer ruido, Shaka ojeó por la apertura, notando que nadie había cerca. Rápido, empujó la madera y siguió caminando por otro corredor que derivó en unas escaleras descendentes.

Prácticamente, el santo podía tocar los dos lados de la pared extendiendo los brazos, pero a medida que bajaba peldaños, el espacio se iba ensanchando misteriosamente. Pocos pasos más adelante, un rellano separaba unas escaleras de otras. En el rellano, dos cariátides, abandonando su pose de esteticismo, señalaban dirección a donde el dorado iba.

-Debe ser allí.- murmuró.

Paso a paso, todo se hacía más agobiante. La luz de las velas era como más tenue y el aire más denso. El calor proveniente de abajo se notó por un aumento de temperatura sutil, pero no imperceptible para un hombre de sentidos tan agudizados.

Tras seguir bajando más y más peldaños, finalmente, en un segundo rellano, una enorme puerta de dos hojas con seis grabados en cada una de ellas se erigía entre un grueso muro tras el que debía estar aquella persona. Shaka se aventuró a abrirla, contemplando aquel lúgubre lugar. Todo estaba lleno de estanterías de madera, repletas de libros hasta el último estante, siendo cada ejemplar más viejo y grueso que el anterior. Al menos debía haber veinte de esas estanterías en el piso bajo, separado del superior por unas escalerillas que llevaban a una planta superior con más estanterías.

Nada más pasar del umbral, Shaka se deleitó con el buen gusto arquitectónico de la sala. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Parnase era una caja de sorpresas, y cada una de sus estancias parecía combinar todos los estilos artísticos de Europa a lo largo de la historia: Columnas, Arcos, Bóvedas, en este caso de aristas…

El caballero de Virgo caminó despacio mirando a izquierda y derecha en cada pasillo entre estanterías. Por fin, llegó a las escaleras y las subió, disfrutando con la ostentosidad cultural que sus ojos veían. Cuando subió el último peldaño, pudo ver un estrecho corredor que separaba la biblioteca principal de una pequeña distancia.

Cubriendo la distancia del pasillo de la biblioteca, Shaka llegó a un pequeño cuarto iluminado tenuemente por la luz de un candelabro sobre una vieja mesa de roble, en la cual un ajedrez de mármol lucía decorosamente. La ventana permitía el paso del viento y su ulular silbante y susurrante. Tan sólo había una alta estantería casi pegada a la pared, tras la cual salió un hombre con un gran libro en sus manos.

-Bienvenido.- dijo en tono casi inaudible mientras caminaba justo hacia detrás del escritorio anciano para sentarse. Cuando posó su peso sobre el sillón, de la misma madera, colocó el pesado tomo y lo abrió. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a hojear el libro.

Virgo quedó casi sin aliento ante el aura del joven que frente a él estaba. Su cabello rubio y rizado y ojos de oro era nada comparado con el brillo que parecía poder llegar a emitir. El muchacho llevaba una bonita armadura de color blanco brillante que reflejaba el fulgor de las velas del candelabro quedando así en relieve los grabados rúnicos que tenía. En su coraza destacaba la imagen de un hombre desnudo con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si abrazase algo.

-Shaka.- contestó el hombre más cercano a un dios.

-Simboliza al amor por el conocimiento.-

-¿Qué?- contestó el dorado.

-Mi grabado, por supuesto. Es un hombre que abraza la parte irascible de su alma y la conoce con su parte racional, mientras que desprecia su parte concupiscible. Se supone que ha de llegar al mundo de las ideas, ¿no crees?- tras unos segundos de silencio, Udián sonrió. -¿Acaso vas a decirme que no mirabas el grabado de mi coraza?-

Udián no había alzado la cabeza, pero parecía conocer el pensamiento de su oponente. Mientras subía sus gafas para que no le molestasen, miró al caballero de Atenea.

-¡Ah! Todavía vive… ¡Siéntala allí!- ordenó señalando una silla de forma más simple que el trono del guardián del templo.

-No desprendes maldad alguna.- dijo Shaka mientras soltaba a Atenea en la bonita silla, descansando de su peso.

-Gracias. Ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, puedo llegar a ser muy malo.- contestó el védico de la sabiduría reiterando el "muy".

-Pero no pareces agresivo.-

-Odio la violencia y adoro el dibujo artístico. ¿Te gustaría que te hiciese un retrato mientras esperamos?-

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?- preguntó Shaka con algo de recelo en su mirada.

-¡En absoluto!- Los ojos de Udián brillaron por un segundo, y apareció una tercera silla justo al otro lado de la mesa. -Siéntate, por favor.- rogó.

Cuando Shaka tomó asiento, el precioso joven rubio chasqueó sus dedos y tras unos segundos, una sombra apareció ante él con una bandeja rectangular de plata sobre la que había una tetera con dos tacitas.

-¿Té? No seas tímido. Estás en tu templo…- tras concluir su frase, una imagen de la casa de Virgo se introdujo involuntariamente en el pensamiento de Shaka.

Udián cogió la tetera y vertió el líquido con cierta delicadeza en cada una de las tazas, también plateadas. Tras coger la suya, con cierta feminidad, extendió su meñique y cruzó las piernas mientras daba un sorbo del ardiente líquido.

-Ten cuidado, quema.-

-¡¿Qué clase de caballero eres tú?!- preguntó Shaka algo intrigado y a la vez molesto.

-No grites en mi templo. Sólo bebe té y aborrece el combate. Yo lo hago y sólo he tenido que pagar un reducido coste: no veo de cerca.- El extraño joven señaló sus pequeñas gafas. -La verdad es que era necesario que vinierais con Atenea, pero cree que no la herí por ayudar a ese cretino de Soma.- susurró con una sonrisa en su faz.

-¿Tú fuiste quien la hirió?-

-Así es, pero ya te he dicho que era necesaria vuestra aparición, ¿no?-

-¿Para qué éramos necesarios?-

-Sois necesarios para derrotar a Soma. Sin vosotros, ni una sola oportunidad…-

-¿Te importaría hablar claro?- Shaka estaba disgustado, pero algo más tranquilo, pues apreciaba en su supuesto enemigo un vestigio de humanidad.

-Lo que has oído. Sin vosotros no sería posible derrotar a Soma. O nuestro cosmos es insuficiente, o el suyo abrumador, pero el caso es que desde que él despertó, me di cuenta que sometería a Parnase como un verdadero dictador. Fíjate, me he equivocado. En vez de someterla, la ha destruido.-

-¿Insinúas que…-

-No insinúo. Afirmo que usé sus órdenes en mi beneficio. Al contrario que ese estúpido de Sila, yo tengo su confianza ganada. En parte puede ser porque no me dedico a oler feromonas de crías delante de él, aunque también puede ser porque no exteriorizo mis sentimientos lo suficiente. ¿Tú qué crees?-

-No le conozco.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que el hombre más cercano a dios no se dio cuenta del momento en que fue marcado por el conjuro de Sila?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabes que yo soy…?-

-Gautama. Tu verdadero nombre lo conozco, pero no me importa. Se ve en tu cara que eres budista y que además, guardas un vínculo con algún dios… ¡Adivina quién!-

-¡Me sorprendes!- Por primera vez, el dorado fue impresionado por un mortal. Udián había adivinado quién era Shaka nada más verle.

-No mientas. Sabías que había uno al menos. Sabías que uno de nosotros era tan o más sabio que tú. Llevabas buscándome desde que llegaste para preguntarme cómo conseguir el Elixir de Soma.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Virgo alzó el tono.

-Mira lo que pone en este párrafo: "Tras seguir bajando más y más peldaños, finalmente, en un segundo rellano, una enorme puerta de dos hojas con seis grabados en cada una de ellas se erigía entre un grueso muro tras el que debía estar aquella persona. Shaka se aventuró a abrirla, contemplando aquel macabro lugar". Casualmente lo encontré hace un ratito y explica, página a página en tercera persona lo que sucede en Parnase ahora mismo. ¿Curioso, cierto?-

-¿Tendré que enfrentarme a ti? Noto que me hablas en tono irónico.- Virgo se sentía tan infravalorado, que pensó en usar su tesoro del cielo. Tenía los ojos abiertos, así que nada más debía desearlo. A pesar de todo, no atacó. Aquel hombre parecía demasiado poderoso e interesante a la vez.

-Buena determinación no atacarme, digo. Te recuerdo que si leo este libro, lo veré todo desde una perspectiva omnisciente, como si fuera el autor de esta sangrienta noche. ¡Menudo sádico escribiría tal horror!- Udián cerró el Libro del Destino. -Todo está controlado por él, pero prefiero descubrir sus designios en primera persona. Si observas, la parte que te he leído estaba casi en las últimas páginas. Como el libro está en mi poder, significa que mi vida acabará pronto…-

-¡Ese es el legendario Libro del Destino!-

-Así es. -Udián asintió. -Pero cree que es casi una maldición tenerlo. A veces no puedo resistir la intriga de ver qué pasará mañana y me veo obligado a abrirlo. Esto ha creado en más de una ocasión una paradoja, pues he decidido incumplir lo determinado para mí en algún momento determinado. Gracias a este libro seguimos vivos Agni, Sila y Yo. Si nos hubiéramos enfrentado a Soma cuando vosotros ni veíais esta catedral, nos habría masacrado en segundos.-

-¿Lo leíste?-

-Así es. El libro decía que moriría a manos de Soma hace alguna que otra hora junto a ellos, pero sin embargo, sigo aquí, leyendo, probablemente en lo que será mi último día. Ya ha sido un regalo salvar las vidas de esos dos, o al menos prolongarlas. He decidido que merecemos una oportunidad para acabar con la tiranía del dios.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Nos limitaremos a esperar que Sila consiga el Elixir de Soma que ha prometido a Saga hace media hora. Allí tendrá una pequeña sorpresa y descubrirá quién es en realidad, pero seguro que es fuerte y vuelve. Si lo consigue, tendremos una pequeña oportunidad de acabar con Soma. ¡Lastima que no pudiese hablar de esto con ellos! ¡Letheus no tendría por qué haber sido derrotado!

-Pero has debido leer que Sila regresa, ¿no?-

-Habiendo decidido cambiar su muerte, que debería haber sido hace horas, creo que el destino es bastante impreciso, ¿no? Para esto sirve este libro, sólo para cambiar las cosas. Las consecuencias de los cambios son algo que no controlo. Sólo espero haber hecho lo correcto y que Exeo tenga un mal día.-

-¿Exeo?-

-Así es. El caballero védico del dolor y de la muerte. Todo ha vuelto a ser escrito tras que cambiara la hora de nuestras muertes, aunque para serte sincero, esto parece una película de un mundo de por ahí lejos llamada "Destino Final".- Udián se atrevió a reír jovialmente. -Por eso, prefiero no seguir leyendo. Confiemos en el poder de Sila y tomemos nuestro té mientras jugamos al ajedrez un rato, ¿te place?

Como Shaka había podido comprobar que Udián no era un farsante, decició aceptar y sonreír a su propuesta asintiendo.

-Cuando sea la hora, lo sabremos.- dijo Udián antes de mover el peón blanco de reina dos casillas hacia delante.

El caballero del deseo caminaba por una oscura y húmeda gruta caliza. Los pasillos cada vez eran más estrechos y menos iluminados, sin embargo, el camino estaba marcado por una respiración mágica que cada vez, se hacía más fuerte.

Sila comenzó a correr, pues vio un resplandor verdoso al final de la galería en que estaba. Cuando salió de ésta, contemplo una extensa sala. La mazmorra en que el Elixir de Soma era guardado había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo hace años.

-Posiblemente cambiara junto con Parnase.- pensó mientras redujo la marcha de sus pasos.

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo demonios voy a llevar el Elixir a Saga? No tengo nada para guardarlo.-

El suelo de la galería en que el fluido estaba era de mármol blanco, pulido y nivelado. En el centro de la misma, como si de una laguna se tratara, el Elixir flotaba iluminando con su resplandor verdoso las numerosas columnas sin acrotera del lugar.

-Es tan bello… que percibo una bondad mística emanando de esto.-

El caballero del deseo extendió su mano y comenzó a generar con su poder de hielo una esfera azul. Con su magia, trató de congelar el manantial de líquido divino. El Elixir de Soma absorbió la magia sin que ésta resultase.

-Maldita sea. Entonces sólo podré usar mi hielo a modo de recipiente.-

Una ventisca generada por el joven de pelo negro hizo que un matraz helado surgiera de la nada. La esperanza le dijo que la vasija aguantaría.

-¡Mi hielo es eterno!- gritó.

-Encarecidamente interesante.- respondió una conocida voz.

-¿¡Qué!?- El caballero del deseo se giró y vio una silueta a veinte metros de él sentada en un bloque de mármol. Lo primero que Sila vio fue una armadura azul marino con una parca grabada en su coraza. El pelo negro y corto del joven delató su identidad. -¡¡Exeo!!-

-Sila, Sila… ¿Qué haces aquí tú, hijo de un traidor?

-Eso debería preguntar yo, pues sabes muy bien que estar aquí está prohibido.-

-¡¿Entonces tú acaso lo tienes permitido?!- gritó Exeo con una sonrisa rencorosa. -Es hora de vengar a mi padre, ¡Pales de Egaria! ¡No sabes cuánto he deseado esto, cerdo traidor!-

-Tú… ¿eres hijo de aquel bastardo?- preguntó el amanerado adoptando fiereza en su porte.

-No debías haber sido perdonado por Egaria. Debió matarte por acabar con el elegido para destruir tu estirpe. ¡Ahora tú estás cometiendo el mismo pecado que tu padre y yo estoy aquí para impedirlo! ¡Mi poder es superior al suyo!-

Exeo lanzó una ristra de cortos y afilados hilos, que Sila quemó con su cosmos.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que este día llegaría. Sospechaba que tu mirada ocultaba algo, y como puedo comprobar, no me equivoqué.-

-No sabes cómo me alegro de que tu madre y tu hermana murieran. ¡El cerdo de padre que tuviste las condenó robando el Elixir de Soma, y tú tendrías que haber muerto con ellos! ¡Yo me encargaré de que eso suceda!- El ceño de Exeo estaba totalmente fruncido. A su alrededor, un aura cósmica se desarrollaba en azul flameante.

-¡Maldito seas, Exeo!- El caballero del deseo dejó fluir su ira, que rápidamente se hizo con el control de su cuerpo.

Sila corrió buscando un hueco en la defensa de su enemigo, y saltó dando una rasante voltereta al frente esquivando otra ráfaga de hilos. Nada más caer en pie, dio dos zancadas hacia el guerrero del dolor y giró sobre sí para dar un revés helado en su rostro. Tras que Exeo destrozara una columna con su espalda, el guerreo del deseo alzó su mano cristalizando el aire y lanzando un aluvión de agujas gélidas. -¡Aura Invernal!-

Una a una, las finas agujas fueron quemadas por el cosmos de dolor. El védico de armadura azul tenía también un poder considerable y apenas había tardado unos segundos en levantarse. De repente, sintió un aguijonazo en su faz y una gota de sangre le surgió de las mejillas.

-¡Muy bien, traidor! Reconozco que en verdad eres el más fuerte de nosotros, pero sin embargo, creo que te puedo derrotar fácilmente.- Sila se limitó a sonreír con los párpados entornados.

-Deja de fanfarronear. ¡Tu cosmos en insignificante, Exeo!-

-¡Hilos Cortantes!-

Cientos de hilos espectrales atravesaron a Sila en un segundo, y como por arte de magia, tomaron cuerpo y se tensaron elevando en el aire al védico. Los filos trasparentes se aferraban fuertes a las columnas de la galería del Elixir.

-¡Mira! El resplandor verdoso de la sala se refleja en mis hilos cortantes. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

El caballero del deseo trató de quemar aquello que le oprimía con su cosmos, pero no consiguió su propósito, pues estos no eran tangibles nada más que en el interior de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Sila se zarandeó intentando soltarse, pero notó un leve tirón en el interior de su cuerpo.

-¡¡No te muevas, estúpido!!- gritó Exeo. -¡Si lo haces, mis hilos te desgarrarán el interior!-

-¡No me vencerás, cretino!-

-Yo seré un cretino, pero tú… un bastardo traidor. No está nada mal, Sila. Además de bastardo, procedes de una estirpe de repugnantes falsos. Haré que maldigas la hora en que naciste…-

Los afilados hilos etéreos de Exeo emitían un silbido armónico y afeminado. Guiados por su cosmos, cada vez provocaban más dolor en su objetivo.

-Sabes… Se dice de mí que puedo destrozar el cuerpo de un enemigo con mi Golpe Meteoro. ¿Qué pasaría si decido atacarte ahora que estás atado? Es posible que todos tus miembros se desgarraran.- El tono del caballero del dolor fue más serio a cada palabra.

-Exeo… Yo soy diestro…- susurró Sila.

-¿Y a mí qué demonios me cuentas?- El guerrero de cabellos cortos adoptó una pose de ataque. De repente, su cosmos se alzó y voló como el rayo hacia el caballero del deseo.

No se supo como, pero una terrible explosión congeló el rostro de Exeo, que cayó de rodillas a unos pasos de Sila. Había quedado con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía haber visto algo espantoso. El caballero del deseo tenía su brazo izquierdo alzado, y la sangre le resbalaba cayendo al suelo casi a chorros. El brazal que llevaba, así como su antebrazal, guante y hombrera estaban tan agrietados que parecían polvo. Los fragmentos rosas cayeron al suelo emitiendo un ruido metálico y helado a la vez.

Sila gritó por el dolor, pero no tuvo otra alternativa. Usó su brazo izquierdo para ejecutar el Fulgor Helado, pero como precio, tuvo que arrancarse de los hilos de Exeo provocando graves desgarros y heridas en su carne y protección. A pesar de todo, el apuesto joven seguía crucificado en el aire y la protección, con la ayuda de su gema central, se reengendró.

El védico de la muerte destrozó la escarcha de su cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos como los de un demonio enfurecido. Tras gritar de ofuscación, dio un puñetazo al estómago de Sila. Un silbido llamó su atención.

-¡Exeo!-

El aludido miró a aquella persona que le había llamado. La envergadura del extraño joven no era para nada despreciable a pesar de que estaba muy malherido. No portaba armadura alguna, y caminaba casi arrastrando los pies.

-¡Detente!- ordenó. El castaño cabello del desconocido hombre resbaló por su cara y tapó uno de sus ojos. -Detente o…- La voz del misterioso era tan débil que fue motivo de risa para el sádico enemigo.

-¡No me hagas reír, Letheus! ¡Tú deberías estar muerto!-

-¿Letheus?- murmuró Sila mareado por la pérdida de sangre.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso a Letheus. No tienes nada que hacer contra los tres.- otra voz desconocida resonó por detrás del caballero de vestimenta azul.

-Tú eres… ¡Agni!-

También el caballero del mimetismo estaba allí. Con su protección esmeralda se sentía el más poderoso de los presentes. Con un golpe de su cosmos, destrozó todas las columnas del lugar, haciendo así que Sila cayera al suelo liberado de los hilos cortantes.

-¡Agni! ¡Me has salvado!- Sila no podía contener su alegría.

-Es la hora, amigo. Tadeus ha caído y Udián sabe que estamos aquí. Tan sólo hemos de derrotar a este infeliz y regresar a la biblioteca sellada de nuestro compañero erudito.- guiñó el mimético. -Sin embargo… creo que Letheus no se encuentra demasiado bien.-

-Mierda, Agni… de haber sabido esto cuando luché con Camus, no habría llegado hasta este extremo.- Letheus sangraba como un mártir.

-¡¿Ahora vais a matarme?!- rió Exeo como un sádico.

Un sonido silbante hizo que el brillo de sus ojos desapareciera y que comenzara a gritar de dolor. Sila estaba justo a su espalda con el brazo derecho alzado justo cuando el védico de la muerte cayó al suelo.

-El caballero de Capricornio me dio una idea mientras peleábamos. Una espada helada debe hacer daño, ¿no Exeo?-

El cosmos del guerrero abatido se desvaneció. Tan sólo de un golpe, el joven de pelo largo derrotó a su antiguo camarada.

-¡Me habéis salvado!-

-Puede que no seamos lo mejor que te pase hoy, pero te lo debíamos. Sila…- dijo Letheus arrodillándose. -Lamento haberte traicionado.-

El caballero del deseo caminó hasta su amigo con el brazo izquierdo impregnado en rojo. Cuando llegó, colocó su mano herida sobre la cabeza de Letheus y sonrió. Finalmente, le abrazó con las fuerzas que pudo.

-¡Cómo no iba a perdonarte, mi querido amigo!-

-Sila, es poco el tiempo que me queda antes de morir. Escucha atentamente. ¿Recuerdas los cuadros de Lartius Eatros?-

-¿Mi padre?- cuestionó Sila mientras dejó de abrazar a su camarada.

-Así es… Los cinco cuadros de los que Udián nos habló. Él fue quien los dibujó. Tu padre no era un traidor, sino el primero que se dio cuenta de la tiranía de Soma.-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Nunca existió tal ley de asesinato de familias traidoras porque nunca las hubo. Tu padre iba a ser asesinado junto a toda tu familia aquella noche de una forma u otra.-

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Letheus?- Sila parecía triste y bajó el tono de su voz.

-Tu padre leyó el Libro del Destino que ahora pertenece a Udián. Como ese libro acaba en la página de la muerte del lector, tu padre no pudo adivinar lo que hoy pasa, pero imprimió su deseo en aquellos cinco cuadros. Su deseo era conocer cómo acabaría Parnase.- Letheus tosió varias veces y cayó al suelo de boca. Tanto Agni como Sila acudieron deprisa a incorporarlo.

El caballero del deseo sujetó la cabeza de su amigo que ahora miraba al techo de la cueva. Una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre el rostro de Letheus.

-Así es… Lartius pretendía robar el Elixir de Soma tras observar sus últimos cinco cuadros. Sabía que un día sería necesario y pensó que conseguirlo para ti sería el mejor remedio. Tenía sus esperanzas en que no consiguieran asesinarte a ti.-

-¿Pero cómo sabes tú eso, Letheus?-

-P… por este… libro. Era el di… diario de tu padre.- Otro golpe de tos sacudió al védico de las ilusiones. Agni estaba pálido tras escuchar aquel testimonio.

Un sucio y viejo libro fue lo que Letheus, con muy poca fuerza sacó del interior de su coraza. Las tapas eran marrones, pero en una de ellas, con tinta negra casi corrida por el paso del tiempo ponía clarísimo un nombre: Lartius Eatros.

-Disculpa, Sila. Mi deber como tu protector era guardarlo hasta hoy. Entonces era sólo un imprudente joven, pero desde que lo custodio… cambié. Lamento lo de Lerne.-

-¡¡Letheus!!- gritó Sila sabiendo los pocos segundos de vida que quedaban a su amigo y todas las cosas que quedaban por decir. -¡Yo asesiné a mi padre! ¿¡Por qué demonios no me dijiste antes el motivo por el que él intentó robar el Elixir!?-

-Si te lo hubiera dicho… habrías cometido una imprudencia… ¡Toma mi regalo y parte… y derrota al Tirano!-

Una gasa de niebla cubrió una parte de la caverna. Agni y Sila miraron con gran interés. De la neblina se comenzaron a formar cuatro figuras de aspecto conocido para el caballero del deseo.

-Madre, Padre, Lerne y yo…- susurró.

La imagen de la familia feliz, en un abrazo de confianza y amor, fue el único propósito de Lartius, que confió su destino a su hijo y compañeros. Ahora la batalla contra Soma había comenzado con ventaja para el demonical dios. Había jugado de tal manera sus cartas, que consiguió ocultar la verdad desde el día de la muerte del antiguo caballero del deseo.

Letheus ya había cerrado sus ojos, pero en su otra mano llevaba una nota de papel, probablemente dirigida a Sila. Los dos védicos tristes, levantaron. El amanerado cogió la nota y el diario y comenzó a caminar junto al guerrero cuyo ojo izquierdo estaba marcado: Agni.

-Compañero, recoge aquello por lo que viniste y partamos a donde Udián nos espera.- Silencioso, Sila llenó la pequeña vasija de aquel Elixir maldito.


	27. 27 La batalla de las Furias

Parte 27: La batalla de las Furias

En el cuarto torreón de la catedral de sombras, Soma, bajo la cúpula de los dioses, tenía sus armas alzadas. Sobre él, ya no quedaba más que el grabado de Atenea, desnuda y tumbada como insinuante.

-Sólo quedas tú, Atenea. ¡El poder que tengo es infinito!- El pelirrojo caballero rió y engarzó sus armas a la impresionante vestimenta Leúcade.

Alecto y Euralia habían conseguido conciliar el sueño, pero al dios no le importaba. Todavía contaba con algunos minutos antes de que el enfrentamiento final comenzase. Egaria, por el contrario, llevaba observando a su señor desde que recogió las armas del naídion encantado.

-Mi señor… algo me dice que desea algo.- afirmó la chica.

-Egaria, todo ha acabado. El portal a la Somátida ya es una realidad. Es la hora de que reine el caos y un nuevo génesis estremezca a Parnase con mi gracia divina. Tú y yo engendraremos una estirpe eterna del color del oro, como en el mito de Esíodo, el de la edad de Oro.-

-Así será, pero mis hermanas…-

-¿Alecto y Euralia? Todo génesis necesita hijas de la discordia y del averno. Sin embargo, necesito saber cuánto las quieres…- Soma caminó hacia la furia y como solía hacer, la cogió del mentón. -Dime, hija de Eris.-

-Ellas son prescindibles, mi señor.-

-¡Las utilizaremos!- El brillo en la mirada de Soma era el mismo que el de un estratega ante el triunfo en una guerra.

-¿Qué será de los caballeros védicos?- preguntó Megera.

-Los que me sean leales, tendrán vida eterna para servirme en Parnase. Quienes estorben, o simplemente me cuestionen, serán destruidos. Por supuesto, Sila ya se ha ganado el derecho a morir.-

Soma alzó los brazos y comenzó a carcajearse de puro júbilo. Su utopía había dejado de ser utópica. Tan sólo le distaban de su sueño pocos peldaños. El caballero Eterno caminó hacia su trono, ubicado delante del gran balcón, delante del viento y la catarata y la luna de Parnase.

-Egaria, trae a tus hermanas. Os daré órdenes.-

-Como usted desee.-

-¡Haz que los condenados toquen sus melodías para mí de camino!-

La bellísima y perfecta Furia caminó sumisa hacia las alcobas del cuarto torreón, pasando por la puerta de ébano que separaba la iglesia del pasillo principal.

Ya fuera de la caverna del Elixir de Soma, Agni y Sila llegaron a la Plaza Sagrada, destrozada y en escombros. No sólo el cadáver de Hilarión los espantó, sino que varios hombres más estaban en el abrupto suelo, medio descuartizados.

-Parnase de mi alma…- susurró Agni. -Patria de mi potestad…-

-Agni, no te pongas melancólico. Ya estoy yo para eso…-

-El panorama es desolador. ¡Ese hijo de perra ha destruido todo! ¿Qué éramos para él?- El mimético puso su mano en el ojo que tenía lacerado. -¡Menos mal que esta herida no le pertenece!-

Sila sonrió levemente mientras agarraba firmemente el papel de Letheus, ocultando sus ganas de llorar. Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas, o al menos, él lo creía así.

-Observa la ciudad, Sila. ¿No comprendes ahora por qué los dioses le expulsaron?-

-Lo comprendí mucho antes, amigo.- El guerrero del deseo se atrevió a desplegar el papel que tan deteriorado había estado en manos de su protector. El joven se limitó a leer en voz alta aquellos últimos pensamientos del ilusionista.

-" Cerrando los ojos contemplé a Amor, con su rostro mentiroso. Sus fauces aceradas y su aura de maldad triunfante le delataron. Sus labios abrasados susurraron recuerdos neblinosos y soporíferos. El recuerdo de los nombres que me forjaron ayer. El nombre póstumo: Maia.

Su reflejo en Sila fue innombrable. Su aura cambiante me trajo el recuerdo. Sólo palabras en mi mente. Sólo amor por su persona. Él fue mi último recuerdo…"-

-Sila, Letheus te quería como a un hermano, o quizás más. Me dijo hace poco que si fuera necesario, se jugaría la vida por ti.- confesó Agni, ante un silencio como respuesta. -¡Animo! No eres sólo tú el que ha perdido algo, Sila. Tanto Udián como yo hemos perdido algo también. ¿Sabes que él tenía una hermana?-

-Lo ignoraba hasta ahora.-

-Nadia. Ella es, o mejor, era mi novia… Supongo que habrá muerto en Parnase.-

-¿Y no vas en su busca?-

-¡Yo no amo como tú! Tan sólo la apreciaba.-

-Sin embargo yo, perdí al amor de mi vida. Posiblemente, hoy vuelva a perder…-

-Eres muy pesimista, Sila.- afirmó Agni en tono afable. -Deberíamos ir con Udián.-

-Espera…-

Agni se detuvo antes de acabar de girarse. Mirando a su compañero para escudriñar su intención, preguntó por lo que sucedía.

-¿De verdad crees que lograremos vencer a Soma?- El caballero del deseo afirmó ser un fatalista.

-Sila, es hora de que saques tu verdadero poder. Piensa que en poco más de media hora estaremos luchando juntos por Alecto, por nuestro futuro, por nuestra Parnase, y por el recuerdo de todos los que han caído.-

-¿Piensas que eso es motivo de orgullo para mí?- preguntó Sila. -Porque si es así, has acertado.-

-Todavía no somos monstruos, creo…-

Los dos aliados caminaron hacia la catedral de Soma entre el desolador paisaje causado por el poder del corrupto dios. En poco tiempo, la verdad sería revelada.

En el sexto templo de la catedral, Estela gritaba el nombre de su amado con fuerza mientras Ikki trataba de reanimarle. La tranquilidad del lugar seguía siendo sepulcral. Finalmente, el chiquillo tosió y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la joven, el del caballero que le salvó y una tercera cara que le sonaba haber visto alguna vez.

-¿Q… quién eres?- preguntó todavía aturdido.

-Deberías dar las gracias a Ikki.- alegó el misterioso hombre.

-Saga, pienso que sigues teniendo el mismo mal carácter de siempre.- Fénix levantó y miró por el jardín del templo de Sila. -Pero a pesar de todo, no me cansaré de repetir que me alegro que estemos en el mismo bando.-

La pequeña Estela finalmente, cayó a los brazos de Cletus y quedó fulminada por el cansancio y las heridas que le habían propinado. A pesar de estar tan malherida, el joven Calisto se sintió aliviado y dio las gracias sin saber si sus aliados le oían.

-Saga, ¿qué es de Atenea?-

-La vi sobre la espalda de Shaka. Seguimos buscando el Elixir de Soma, pero creo que dentro de poco podrá abrir los ojos de nuevo. Uno de los caballeros de ese dios me ha pedido un favor a cambio de devolver la vida a Atenea.- Saga sonrió.

-¿De veras?- El caballero del Fénix exteriorizó al fin el sentimiento de alegría. -¡Menos mal!-

-Sin embargo…- añadió Saga. -…tendremos que luchar con Soma.-

-Su cosmos es terrible, ¿cierto?- preguntó Cletus desde el suelo. Saga e Ikki le miraron sorprendidos. No hacía ni un minuto que había abierto los ojos y ya pensaba en el combate.

-Lo es. Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú con la armadura de Milo?- cuestionó el Fénix.

-Mi maestro…- Cletus dejó a Estela dormir tranquila sobre el suelo mientras se ponía en pie.

-¡Mi maestro me ha reconocido digno de llevarla!-

-¿Deberíamos pedirle que nos acompañara?- preguntó Saga sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Iré dondequiera que sea para agradecer a mi maestro el milagro que ha hecho!-

-Bien… en ese caso os explicaré la situación.- afirmó el caballero de Géminis.

En el silencio del templo del deseo, el dorado alzó su mirada y recordó con palabras el enfrentamiento que mantuvo con Sila. Lo describió tan violento y con una oratoria tan impecable que los presentes se estremecieron. Era increíble que tras la encarnizada lucha que mantuvieron se pusiesen de acuerdo en algo: Saga debía proteger a la pequeña Alecto mientras el védico conseguía el Elixir de Soma.

-¿Qué hacemos con Estela?- apuntó Cletus algo más animado. -No la podemos dejar aquí tirada.-

-Ella fue quien te salvó, chico. De no ser por ella, quizás no hubiese creído que sobreviviste a aquel animal.- respondió Ikki, -Así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llevarla contigo.-

-Tened en cuenta que tendremos que resistir combatiendo hasta que Sila llegue, y después conseguir la victora. No será una hazaña fácil, sabedlo…- Géminis comenzó a dudar de las posibilidades que tenía, pues había oído cosas terribles sobre el poder del dios. -A pesar de que en otras épocas nos enfrentamos a Cronos, Poseidón, Hades y Zeus, esta vez será distinto: Al parecer, Soma guarda rencor hacia todo lo helénico, y su cosmos es comparable al de nuestro último rival al que ni Seiya pudo tocar.-

-¿Dónde está Seiya? No es propio de él rendirse…- replicó Fénix extrañado de no sentir su cosmoenergía.

-¡Seiya descansa!- respondió una extraña voz, tras la que los ojos de Saga se abrieron como si de un fantasma le hablase.

-¡Esa voz!-

Ante los caballeros de Atenea, apareció un hombre alto, de porte respetable, con la armadura de Sagitario que en la teoría debía estar destrozada. Aioros, el antiguo santo, entró al templo de Sila alegando el tiempo que había pasado desde que no llevaba su ropaje dorado.

-Me alegro de verte, Saga. ¡Apenas tuvimos tiempo de hablar en el muro de los lamentos!- dijo con tono irónico. De forma sorpresiva, el antiguo poseído de Ares se arrodilló frente al recién entrado.

-Te debo una disculpa, Aioros.-

-Saga, levanta. No he venido a escuchar tus penurias.-

-A… Aioros…- Ikki no salía de su sorpresa. -¡Tú eres Aioros!-

-No he podido evitar oír esa historia que has contado sobre el caballero del deseo, Saga. Atenea espera, y quedamos pocos. Debemos apresurarnos a ayudar a esa niñita.- sonrió el duro caballero.

-Con suerte esta vez no la matarás.- continuó para molestar a Géminis, que sólo sonrió.

-Daría mi vida por ayudar a Atenea.-

-La darás, Saga…- dijo el caballero de Sagitario mientras caminaba al interior del templo de Sila. -¿Habéis pensado en cómo localizar a Soma?-

-Está tras este templo.- dijo Fénix.

-Error. Tras este templo hay cuatro torreones. Aunque no estén protegidos por caballeros, estoy seguro de que pasará algo para dificultarnos la marcha. Justo para eso estoy yo aquí.-

Saga, escéptico, miró a Aioros a los ojos. Apenas se atrevía a hablar, pero finalmente, declinó por hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta tanto necesitaba saber.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí si Zeus no te revivió cuando a nosotros?-

-El poder de Zeus estaba casi extinto y sólo tenía poder para dar la vida a uno de los caballeros caídos en el pasado. Antes de desaparecer por una extraña fuerza, me confió la misión de ayudaros. Con su último aliento, y puesto que la condición de Seiya para el combate era nula, reconstruyó la armadura de Sagitario usando su propia sangre: Icor divino.- contestó.

-¿Llevas una vestimenta sagrada?- Ikki no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

-Así es, pero sellada. Necesitaré explotar mi séptimo sentido para liberar todo su poder, así que ruego que me dejéis luchar la próxima ronda, pues necesitamos el poder de la armadura.-

-Tan sabio y decidido como solías ser, Aioros… ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces?-

-Casi veinte años, Saga.-

El guerrero del centauro caminó mostrando el camino para salir del sexto templo. Una preciosa puerta que abrió con decisión, mientras observó un estrecho pasillo en cuyo final, una serie de escalones se alzaban sin revelar una próxima estancia.

Cletus recogió a la cansada Estela del suelo y la remolcó en su espalda. Ikki, ayudado por Saga, comenzó a caminar seguido por el joven Calisto y su querida chica. Tras que todos pasaran por el umbral de la puerta y llegaran al pasillo, Aioros la cerró.

Egaria, Euralia y la todavía adormecida Erinia estaban ante Soma, cuya mirada parecía la de un inmutable y frío asesino. Su aura, a pesar de pura, emitía vibraciones tan extrañas como el color de sus ojos. Deleitándose con la melodía de los condenados, se decidió a hablar.

-Me alegro de veros, mis queridas Furias. Hijas de la discordia, ha llegado el momento en el que tendré que utilizar vuestro poder. A pesar de que sólo Egaria ha despertado como diosa, el poder que duerme en vuestro interior es incluso mayor al de los caballeros védicos. Entre las tres, podréis derrotar a los últimos rebeldes.-

-Mi señor…- se inclinó la mayor de ellas, mostrando cierta humanidad. -¿Va a hacer luchar a Alecto?-

-¿Acaso me puedes servir para otra cosa?- preguntó el dios a la pequeña directamente. -Si quieres servirme de cualquier otro método, estaré encantado de escucharte.- dijo con cierto aire lascivo. -Creo que nada heriría más a ese estúpido de Sila que mi cuerpo te tomase. Sin embargo, a ti que eres la más débil, en mi inmensa bondad he decidido mandarte a una muerte cierta. Si eres fuerte, sobrevivirás. Si te ves incapaz de luchar, puedes quedarte y coger mi sexo, impuro como tú…-

La pequeña, aún influida por el sopor, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a temblar. Cayó de rodillas ante los ojos de sus hermanas. Aunque Euralia parecía conmovida, su hermana Egaria pareció impasible.

-Yo… lucharé, señor Soma.- dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Así me gusta, mocosa del diablo. Demuestra que sólo sirves para la destrucción de los hombres. Tu trauma me servirá como pañuelo a las lágrimas de júbilo que pronto voy a expulsar.-

-Señor, creo que es demasiado pequeña para pelear.- replicó la mediana de las tres hermanas. La mirada de Soma la intimidó, y no siguió hablando.

-¿Preferirías acaso que la violase? Incluso a vosotras que no podéis profesar los sentimientos humanos, os parecería cruel que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, no tenéis más remedio que callar ante mi poder. Si no me traéis la victoria, moriréis ciertamente, y si ganáis, puede que tengáis un lugar en la nueva Parnase, única tierra existente, pura y cuya maldad recaerá en mi persona voluntariamente. ¡Yo seré el salvador de toda causticidad humana y hacedor del Bien universal!-

A pesar del miedo de las tres Furias, incluida la fría Egaria, el poder de Soma las pudo controlar como puras marionetas y seguidamente, caminaron rumbo a encontrar a sus enemigos. Antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, el Caballero Eterno las detuvo.

-¿Pensáis ir así, con vuestra ropita de sirvientas de mi placer?- preguntó con recelo. -Sois estúpidas como las que más. Tomad este regalo, fruto de mi amor por vosotras.- Tras hablar, Soma rió como un poseso.

Sólo tras alzar a Laertes, tres luces surgieron de la cúpula de la iglesia bajando ante los pies de las jóvenes. Los fulgores comenzaron a tomar forma, dejando ver la silueta de tres armaduras preciosas como las que más. La más grande de ellas, roja como la sangre y llamada Megera se expandió envolviendo el cuerpo de Egaria. La mediana, dorada como el sol y llamada Tisífone, se abrió para abrazar el aura de Euralia. Finalmente, la tercera, Negra como el ébano, explotó, y con su reducido tamaño, tapó el sucio vestido de Erinia, con su nombre Alecto.

-Mis queridas Furias, marchad camino de la victoria de Parnase, vuestra patria eterna. No temáis por vuestras vidas, pues por primera y última vez seréis conducidas por mi beneplácito y mi cosmos inmortal a los brazos de la ya fallecida Nike, pasada diosa de la victoria.- Soma levantó de su trono y tras que las tres jóvenes abandonaran la estancia, se dirigió al balcón a mirar la bellísima luna, plateada y llena. -Sólo vuestros sueños, caballeros de Atenea, podrán luchar contra los tres demonios. Su balada acabará por someteros en vuestros propios pecados y la desesperación humana. Pronto despertarán Euralia y Erinia y mi victoria será plena.- La armadura de Soma parecía mostrar tanta afinidad con su dueño que comenzó a emanar un resplandor blanco. -La puerta a la Somátida se abrirá tras que la segunda Furia despierte.-

Tan sólo quedaba ya un sitio donde se podía respirar la tranquilidad. La habitación en que Udián y Shaka jugaban al ajedrez. La partida se había vuelto muy interesante, y ya casi rozaba el final. Shaka, portador de las piezas negras acababa de comer una torre en un descuido del Védico.

-Finalmente, he conseguido eludir tu jaque mate, ¿no?- preguntó el dorado Virgo.

-Así es. No esperaba menos. Además, me darás jaque con tu reina en el próximo turno si no me cubro de alguna forma. Es momento de que me enrroque con mi otra torre.

Udián colocó su pálida inexpugnable a la derecha del rey, que todavía no se había movido. Haciendo aquel movimiento, Shaka sonrió, pues había encerrado al rey en unas pocas casillas, y con el próximo movimiento de su reina, imprevisto por Udián daría jaque mate al estar ésta cubierta por un alfil. A pesar de todo, el dorado se limitó a reír.

-Tablas. No me gustaría que esta partida acabara así.-

-¡Demonios! No me he dado cuenta de ese movimiento… ¡Siempre dije que lo mío era la lectura, no el juego!- replicó sin perder la calma. -Pero un juego no es más que eso. Mueve tu torre y deja al descubierto tu rey, justo ante este alfil que no habías visto. Si hubieras tardado un solo movimiento más en darte cuenta del error de mi enrroque, habrías perdido, pero yo también habría cantado tablas.-

Shaka quedo alucinado, pues las fichas de Udián estaban todas protegidas a excepción del rey. Aunque le pareció un error, no lo había sido. El alfil del védico estaba guardado por un caballo, que a su vez protegía otro caballo, custodiado por un peón, invisible a causa de la amenaza de la torre recién enrrocada.

-¡Genial!- proclamó el aliado de Atenea mientras acababa su té. -¡Nunca he jugado una partida como esta! ¡Eres terrible, te has enrrocado a sabiendas de que podría acabarte!-

-Sólo movía los hilos de estas piezas como Soma hace con nosotros. ¡Esto demuestra que él no es buen manipulador!- Udián colocó sus gafas como tan a menudo hacía, sobre la parte más alta de su nariz. -Esta muletilla mía de colocar mis gafas va a acabar conmigo.- dijo con una bonita sonrisa. -Ya están aquí nuestros amigos.-

Sila y Agni entraban por la puerta de la habitación del caballero védico de la sabiduría con un aspecto de cansancio increíble. Al llegar, vieron a Shaka ante Udián y quedaron tan sorprendidos que sus rostros no apuntaban a otro lugar más lejano que el rostro del caballero de Atenea.

-¡No temáis, amigos! ¡Es un nuevo aliado!- dijo el joven de ondulados cabellos de oro. -Habéis conseguido lo que nuestra invitada necesita, ¿no?- El védico señaló con un gesto de su cabeza a la silla donde Atenea estaba apoyada.

-Así es. Si ingiere el contenido de este pequeño frasco de hielo, recobrará la consciencia.- dijo Sila mientras enseñaba el pequeño matraz.

-¿A qué esperas?- Udián parecía ansioso.

-Es bellísima.- Agni parecía extasiado ante la belleza de la diosa de la justicia. -Aquella vez no la pude ver bien.-

El caballero del deseo cogió la barbilla de Atenea abriendo su boca. Sin dilación, colocó el cuello del recipiente entre los blancos dientes de la diosa haciendo que el espeso y verde líquido fluyera hacia su garganta.

-Vamos, trágalo…- susurró.

-Genial. Tardará algún minuto en reaccionar.- afirmó el sabio caballero de Soma.

-Muy bien. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato. Espero que Saga pueda proteger a Alecto…-

-Sila, tanto sufrimiento por esa niña… me parece anormal.- Udián miró a su compañero con los ojos más tiernos que pudo. -¿No me dirás que te has ido a enamorar de esa criaturita?-

-¡La amo! Es cierto… Sin embargo, es más como un deseo insaciable de protección lo que me liga a ella.- respondió el sensible caballero del deseo.

-Sila tiene un buen corazón, Udián. Como tú cuando tomas ron.- Agni parecía alegre de estar junto a su admirado protector.

-¡Estoy harto de ser vuestro bufón!- se quejó el receptor del mensaje como si bromeara. -Algún día te emborracharé yo a ti. ¡Y ya veremos quien se ríe entonces!- a pesar de el afecto que se respiraba en la pequeña dependencia del templo, un aire cargado de dudas se cernía sobre ellos. Para poder hacer algo tan común como tomar unas copas, debían derrotar antes a un demonio convertido en dios o como bien pretendían, recobrar la antigua personalidad benevolente de Soma.

-Ya lo dijo Letheus: necesita nuestra ayuda…-

-¿Soma?- preguntó Shaka.

-Así es… pronto lo comprenderás.- respondió el mimético Agni. Instantes después, Atenea entreabría sus ojos.

-¡Atenea!- gritó el dorado lleno de alegría y alivio.

-Tú… eres Shaka…- murmuró Atenea todavía adormecida. -Y ellos…- Tras reaccionar, la diosa emitió un grito sordo, horrorizada.

-¡Tranquila! Si has vuelto a abrir los ojos, es por su buena obra.-

-Atenea, ruego que nos disculpes, especialmente a mí que fui quien te hirió. Era necesario traerte aquí para derrotar a Soma. Si no actuamos, vuestro mundo, el Olimpo y el mismo cosmos, serán absorbidos en el advenimiento de la utopía de Soma.-

-¿Qué utopía? ¡No siento el cosmos de mis caballeros! ¡¡Seiya!!- gritó Atenea espantada al levantar vigorosa de la silla en que se encontraba.

-Atenea…- dijo Shaka con el tono más suave que pudo. -… todos estamos a un paso de conocer la verdad. Soma, el tirano de Parnase, ha derrotado a gran parte de nuestros compañeros mediante sus lacayos. Estos tres hombres, sus más poderosos portavoces se han convertido a nuestra causa por motivos personales.-

-Yo quiero justicia. Mi nombre es Agni…-

-A mí sólo me importa recuperar la pureza de Soma.- Alegó Udián sin presentarse. Sila sólo cerró sus párpados transmitiendo candor a Atenea.

Atenea actuó desconociendo el motivo que la movía a hacerlo. Se dispuso a caminar entre los presentes guiada por la energía de Saga, Ikki, Aioros y Cletus.

-Los pocos aliados que quedan corren un grave peligro.- alegó la diosa.

-¿Cómo? Si tan sólo queda Soma para defender Parnase…- dijo Agni. Sila comprendió entonces algo. Mirando a sus compañeros con los ojos inundados en miedo, gritó que se apresurasen mientras corrió el primero rumbo a las torres de la catedral. Segundos después, sus amigos le siguieron como si algo horrible estuviera a punto de pasar.

Saga y sus compañeros acabaron de subir la larga hilera de escaleras llegando al fin a un segundo corredor sostenido sólo por columnas, seguidas una a otra y sólo conectadas por una baranda de piedra ornamentada. El terrible clamor de una enorme y semicircular catarata les dejó casi sin aliento hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Aioros empujó una enorme puerta hasta abrir por completo sus dos pesadas hojas. Los guerreros se encontraban frente a la primera torre del terror.

Una pequeña cascada caía del techo de forma inexplicable. El agua se dividía en dos riachuelos, que fluían entre las losas del suelo, verdosas con betas azules, justo como todas las columnas y barandas de mármol que dejaban la estancia completamente rodeada y sin dejar una aparente salida.

La oscuridad apenas dejaba ver con claridad los colores, pero estaban seguros que tras las columnas, la imponente catarata semicircular les envolvía de forma inexplicable.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Cletus. ¡No hay salida!-

-¡Tiene que haberla! ¿Si no la hubiera acaso Soma no estaría aquí?- La lógica de Ikki resultó aplastante para sus amigos, pues nadie había caído en eso.

-Tienes razón. ¡Si algo he aprendido en estos años como caballero es que no hay lugar más ilógico que esta maldita catedral!- exclamó Saga. -Seguro que la salida está donde la catarata. ¿Cómo podría fluir si no cae desde un piso superior?-

-Tremendo.- dijo Aioros empuñando su arco. Nada más tensarlo, lanzó contra la parte superior de la habitación, justo por donde el agua caía, una dorada flecha. Inexplicablemente, la flecha se perdió por lo que parecía un vacío que la teletransportó. -¡Premio! No debemos perder más tiempo.- dijo a sus camaradas. -Ahí está la salida.-

Los caballeros se colocaron bajo el pequeño afluente que caía y haciendo acopio de sus energías, saltaron para llegar a techo, sintiendo en el momento de rozarlo un desagradable mareo que les llevó a otra imponente sala.

El segundo torreón era casi igual al primero. Tres de los cuatro lados de la enorme habitación estaban rodeados de columnas y una baranda de mármol, esta vez azul con betas verdes. El lado que tenía pared, lucía una puerta que debía llevar a la siguiente torre. Antes que correr a ésta, los guerreros quedaron maravillados por las impresionantes vistas similares a las de la primera torre. En esta ocasión, desde uno de los miradores, se podía apreciar la primera torre, casi al lado. La misma catarata semicircular envolvía la estancia, dejando ahora un trozo visible de la destrozada Parnase.

-¿Veis? Este laguito en el que estamos es la puerta a la primera torre. Caminemos a la otra puerta que vemos.- De nuevo, se adelantó Sagitario y empujó la puerta, que cedió revelando otras escaleras, todavía más altas que las que unían el sexto templo con la primera torre.

-¡Esto es espantoso!- tembló Cletus.

Los cinco caballeros de Atenea subieron los escalones por la oscura habitación. Tanta escalera parecía no terminar nunca, y tras más de cinco minutos ascendiendo a velocidad considerable, arribaron a otro gran recibidor, todavía más espectacular que los primeros, pero sin dejar de ser la segunda torre de Parnase.

El agua de la grandiosa catarata salpicaba incluso al interior a causa de la inexplicable cercanía del lugar a ésta. Un frío casi indescriptible sacudió los huesos de los presentes, que quedaron enamorados por tanta belleza. Por supuesto, seguía habiendo dos grandes balcones como los anteriores, y sin duda, seguía todo siendo de lujoso mármol, cuyo tono ahora era rojizo, manchado por una escala de negros y grises. El suelo, cubierto por una fina capa de agua, relucía en gris hasta el final de la torre, en cuyas aperturas entre eje y eje de las barandas, la capa de agua caía hasta el infinito abismo. Una pared al fondo, tras cuatro escalones que atravesaban el ancho de la torre, dejaba ver tres puertas, en cuyo centro, una más grande que las de sus lados acabó por abrirse.

Tres mujeres, a cual más bella de rostro, aparecieron vestidas por armaduras de protección media, aunque visible y notoriamente más poderosas que las ropas doradas. En segundos, la hostilidad se hizo presente en el rostro de la más alta de ellas, cuyo cabello al igual que el tono de su metal, era rojo. Bajo su armadura, llevaba un precioso peplo blanquecino, mojado por el azote constante de las gotas de agua que llegaban de la gran cascada siempre fluyente.

En aquella mujer pelirroja se podían sentir los más terribles sentimientos humanos, sólo comparables a la grandiosidad de la belleza de la Furia. Ninguno de los caballeros de Atenea había visto jamás semejante criatura hija de la beldad. Atónitos todos, sintieron cómo sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

-No puede ser… su sola presencia hace que entristezca.- expuso Ikki.

-Hasta aquí habéis llegado.- alegó otra de ellas, cuyos cabellos eran casi dorados y tan ondulados que parecían las olas del mar en un día de tempestad. Su tranquilidad era superior incluso a la frialdad de Camus.

-La más pequeña debe ser Alecto. La chiquilla a la que debo salvar…- pensó Saga.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Las hijas de la discordia…- comentó Aioros, como si las conociera. -Ya me avisó Zeus de vosotras. Tan sólo he de impedir que desatéis vuestro poder de miseria.- añadió.

Una de las tres parecía asustada. En segundos, todos los caballeros presentes se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una asustada cría, cuyo porte no era sino el del puro terror.

-Egaria, ruego que me dejes ser la que luche primero. Siento la necesidad de proteger a Alecto con mi vida ante tales animales.- dijo la mediana de las tres.

-¡Alecto!- exclamó Saga.

Un aura pálida envolvía a Euralia, y sus ojos por primera vez fueron fríos como el acero. Insensibles ante la carnicería que con su poder podía desatar. No cabía duda de que acababa de despertar como Furia. Finalmente, Tisífone disponía de todo su poder.

Egaria y Alecto caminaron unos pasos atrás, y la cría corrió rápidamente a los brazos de su hermana mayor, la cual se agachó, demostrando amar a su sangre.

-Tranquila, Alecto. Puede que nunca haya demostrado que te quiero, pero no te sucederá nada. Lo juro por mi nombre. Además, Euralia luchará por nosotras.- La pequeña se limitó a asentir con su cabeza en el vientre de Egaria.

Aioros dio un paso al frente, declarándose como el caballero que se enfrentaría a ella en singular combate. Ante la mirada impasible de su oponente, él mostró indiferencia.

-Saga, deduzco que lo que buscas está en esta sala, así que aprovecha el momento oportuno. Vosotros tres, Ikki, Cletus y la chica, limitaos a descansar.

Sagitario sonrió como si deseara luchar. Su mirada tornó agresiva y frunció el ceño. De repente, las alas de oro de su armadura, brotaron de su espalda abriéndose para mostrar el signo de nobleza que siempre había tenido.

Euralia, por su parte, sólo extendió su brazo y con él, abrió su mano mostrando que no dejaría a nadie acercarse a sus hermanas. Un solo segundo después desapareció.

-¿¡Qué!?- Aioros fue sorprendido por la Furia, que golpeó su coraza haciendo que retrocediese. Saltando ágilmente para colocarse a su espalda, unió las dos manos y gritó provocando un rechinar del viento, que crujió en la espalda del dorado, arrojado al aire irremisiblemente. Todavía cayendo, la Furia saltó y tras una acrobacia, pateó con ambas piernas el cuerpo de Sagitario que chocó brutalmente contra el suelo haciendo un ruido abrumador.

-¡¡Aioros!!- Saga no podía creer lo que veía.

El caballero Sagitario empuñó su arco y le colocó una flecha apuntando a Euralia. Tras lanzarla, quedó horrorizado ante cómo ésta la detuvo a un palmo de su corazón. Dándole la vuelta, la revirtió contra su propio emisor e, hincándola en su brazo derecho consiguió arrastrarle contra el balcón. Tras el violento choque, cayó al húmedo piso.

-¡Lluvia de furia!- gritó la preciosa chica, que dirigió un tsunami de agua contra todos los caballeros presentes, arremetiéndoles sin miramiento y esparciéndoles por el suelo cruelmente.

-Mira que sois estúpidos. ¡¿Pretendéis enfrentaros a mí de uno en uno?! ¡Mejor sería que peleaseis todos a la vez! ¡¡Yo soy una diosa!!-

Alecto, asustada, se agachó e introdujo su cabeza entre las piernas mientras Egaria la abrazaba de rodillas, observando el desarrollo del combate. Megera Egaria sintió que en verdad, su hermana había despertado como la Furia que era.

-Es increíble su poder…- murmuró.

Sagitario levantó indignado, y volvió a empuñar su arco mientras Tisífone reía al verle. La chica negó con la cabeza la posibilidad de ser alcanzada por una flecha. Ante la provocación, Aioros dejó la cuerda destensar, impulsando así otro proyectil de oro contra ella. La Furia detuvo el punzante objeto con la punta de su dedo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Es inútil, humano.- Abriendo sus ojos con fiereza, impulsó a Aioros contra la baranda de mármol por segunda vez. El caballero, de rodillas, se negó a caer y gritó furioso.

-¡Rayo atómico!-

Una versión primitiva del Plasma Relampagueante, con forma esférica recorrió las distancias entre los contendientes en segundos, pero no consiguió golpear a la chica de sutiles curvas, que ya no estaba donde antes.

-¿Qué sucede, escoria? ¡¡Lanza Furiosa!!- Una especie de trueno rojo, horizontal y ascendente atravesó la coraza de Aioros, destrozándola por delante y por detrás. Tanta sangre surgió de su cuerpo que al caer, lo manchó todo con su tono rojizo. Por más sangre que la fina capa de agua del suelo llevara, más sangraba el caballero. Los ojos de Sagitario quedaron abiertos e inmóviles.

-¡¡Aioros!!- gritó Saga mientras corría hacia su cuerpo. De nuevo, Tisífone provocó otra Lanza Furiosa, que al tener que recorrer más espacio, dio tiempo a su objetivo de esquivarla y ser sólo rozado en su brazo derecho por ella.

Aunque sólo fue un roce, Saga se detuvo, espantado por el enorme corte que tenía en el brazo. Sin darse cuenta, el golpe había pulverizado la pieza que le protegía el bíceps y ahora, casi no podía mover el brazo mientras su líquido rojo caía a chorros al suelo.

-¿De qué demonios está hecho ese ataque?- preguntó el guerrero espantado por la suerte que debía haber corrido Aioros al recibirlo directamente.

-Caballero de Atenea. Mi poder de Furia es idéntico al que pueda tener uno de esos dioses a los que habéis hecho cara hasta hoy. No sé de qué te espantas. ¿Acaso puede tu edad, mortal asqueroso, decidir el resultado de este combate de antemano?-

Egaria, expectante, pudo comprobar que la que hace media hora era su dulce hermana menor, ahora se había convertido en una asesina cruel y sanguinaria. Alecto lloraba en silencio en el regazo de su hermana.

Euralia abofeteó la mejilla derecha de Saga haciéndole chocar con una columna a más de diez metros de donde estaba. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que el caballero rebotó contra el suelo quedando casi empotrado en él. Sin saber cómo, su pómulo había sido atravesado y saboreaba el cobrizo sabor de la sangre en la boca. ¿Acaso los brazos de la Furia eran como cuchillas?-

La prepotente figura de Euralia, casi invencible, pareció reírse de Saga. Lo cierto era que a pesar del rostro apacible de la joven, su armadura tenía curvas muy agresivas. Cabe destacar que en vez de perneras, era una falda metálica lo que caía desde su cinturón hasta casi los pies en el mismo color dorado que el resto de su divina protección.

-¿Cómo demonios vamos a derrotar a esta mujer cuyos golpes puedes sesgar hasta el máximo grado de armaduras de Atenea?- se preguntó Saga.

Ikki, recuperándose del Tsunami, se alzó preparado a hacer cara a la diosa. Saga gritó advirtiéndole de lo peligrosos que eran sus ataques, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el Fénix había sido atravesado varias veces. Sus piernas, brazos y pecho fueron brutalmente castigados tras una lluvia de rayos rojos parecidos a los que tumbaron a Aioros, en trayectoria horizontal. Nuevamente, más sangre salpicó todo en derredor, llegando tan lejos que manchó el húmedo rostro de Euralia, que reía como la más sádica de las amazonas. Ikki cayó casi desangrado.

-¡Ahora le toca a esos mocosos!- exclamó la Furia mientras caminaba hacia los abatidos Cletus y Estela. Agarrando el cuello de Cletus, movió su brazo lentamente. En un solo segundo, el chico consiguió detener el tenebroso golpe que iba a recibir con sus propias manos, que resultaron horrorosamente laceradas, dejando brotar más y más sangre. Aquella Furia parecía disfrutar con el líquido rojizo que los humanos guardaban en sus venas.

-¿Eso es todo?- objetó la muchacha ante el gesto de valentía del nuevo caballero del Escorpión. -Si es así, no entiendo cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí.- Euralia soltó a Cletus, que cayó de rodillas ante ella y fue pateado en pleno rostro para caer de espaldas pocos metros atrás.

-¡¡Eso es todo!! ¡Miserables hijos de los hombres! ¡¡Levantad!!- gritó casi fuera de sí la muchacha. Incluso Egaria comenzó a tener miedo ante la actitud sádica de su hermana.

La preciosa Euralia comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos dejando claro que era superior a los cuatro caballeros que pretendían plantarle cara. Saga, pretendiendo cumplir su promesa, levantó herido.

-¡Me alegra ver que podré seguir jugando con tu vida!- dijo la joven.

-¡Explosión Galáctica!-

La lluvia de meteoros que Saga causó destrozó el suelo por numerosos lugares, llegando casi a rozar a la Furia que estaba a un paso de él. Se había desplazado a tal velocidad que ni un caballero de oro podía igualar.

-Muere, mortal…- Otro golpe rasgó la carne de Saga, que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sus dos piernas habían sido heridas sin que su armadura pudiera servirle de protección. La cabeza del guerrero quedó a la altura justa de la mano de Tisífone, que se dispuso a atravesarla antes de fallar a causa de otra flecha de oro. Aioros de Sagitario había salvado la vida de su compañero.

-¡Sigues vivo!- gritó Saga con esfuerzo.

-No me entierres tan pronto. ¡Recuerda lo que te dije hace unos minutos sobre mi poder!- El cosmos del caballero de la flecha era mayor que hace unos instantes a pesar de haber sido herido de gravedad en la parte izquierda de su pecho.

-¿Acaso no has notado que tus flechas son inútiles?- alegó la Furia entre risas. -¡Lanza Furiosa!-

Otro rayo delgado y horizontal corrió hacia Sagitario, que desvió con un revés hacia una columna a la que cortó como si fuese una hoja de papel.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó enfurecida Euralia. -¿Cómo has detenido mi golpe?-

-No deberías usar un mismo ataque dos veces… Los caballeros de Atenea tenemos la facultad de recordar todo ataque que se aplica sobre nosotros una vez.- respondió Aioros jactancioso.

Los ojos del caballero dorado se abrieron como nunca, y un aura de oro envolvió su cuerpo, estallando en un terrible desencadenamiento de cosmos, que acabó por volverse blanco. La armadura del guerrero se regeneró y cambió su color a un blanco reluciente, de decoraciones cobrizas y doradas. Su armadura se había divinizado tal y como él esperaba.

-¡Adiós, meretriz! ¡¡Ruptura del Infierno!!-

Del cosmos centellante del caballero, comenzaron a surgir multiplicidad de flechas de oro que se dirigían a Euralia en espirales de velocidad vertiginosa. Una tras otra, las piezas de metal se introdujeron en su cuerpo atravesando su armadura y destrozándola, abriendo su carne y atravesándola como a un alfiletero, sin piedad. Aquel ataque de Sagitario era la técnica secreta, sólo usada antes para mostrar respeto ante Galan en un pasado duelo de amistad. La furia cayó de cabeza contra el suelo siendo derrotada, pero el cosmos del valeroso guerrero quedó consumido, siendo su armadura retornada al estado normal.

-¡Impresionante!- gritó Saga mientras comprobaba que la mayor de las tres hermanas levantaba y la más pequeña corría hacia Euralia para comprobar que seguía con vida. -¡¡Ahora!!- gritó. -¡A Otra Dimensión, pequeña!-

Una esfera envolvió a Alecto, y por arte de magia, la hizo desaparecer misteriosamente. Sólo Saga sabía donde se encontraba Erinia, la cual parecía haber sido derrotada.

-Otra menos…- dijo Saga procurando ocultar sus intenciones.

-¡Alecto!- gritó Egaria casi endiosada de furia. -¿Qué le has hecho, monstruo?-

-La he mandado a un viaje ínter dimensional por el resto de la eternidad.- mintió. -¡Ya sólo quedas tú!-

-¿Y eres tú quien me va a derrotar?- gritó desesperada la diosa.

-Es una posibilidad… Si no tengo más remedio, lo haré- A pesar de responder eso, el pensamiento de Géminis divagaba por el problema de resistir hasta que Sila apareciera. Si él moría, la niña quedaría para siempre atrapada en una dimensión desconocida. A pesar de todo, no podía contar que todo lo hacía por Sila, pues se jugaba la integridad física de éste y también el destino de la chiquilla a la que amaba.

Todo ocurría tan rápido que las cosas estaban llegando a su fin casi antes de que los supervivientes lo imaginaran. Cletus recobró la conciencia y se puso en pie milagrosamente. Ikki, por su parte, sin temer a la muerte, hizo lo propio. Saga no estaba solo ante aquella última Furia cuyos poderes no parecían a las alturas en que se encontraran tan terribles como los de la primera que fue abatida.

-¡¡Saga!! ¡Has cumplido tu palabra!- Gritó Sila que recién entraba a la habitación de la segunda Atalaya. Tras Sila, aparecieron Agni, Udián, Shaka y Atenea, que se vio alegre al estar con alguno de sus caballeros.

-¡¡Atenea!!- gritó Saga emocionado.

-Saga, escapa a la tercera torre junto todo el que te pueda seguir. ¡Este combate es mío! ¡Yo derrotaré a esta tirana! ¡¡Dejadme solo!!-

Casi ciegamente, Udián corrió hacia saga y cogiéndole del brazo sano, le arrastró a la puerta del centro del muro mientras que Agni y Shaka se ocupaban de recoger a Aioros y Estela. Cletus por su parte ayudó a Ikki a correr a donde el védico de melena rubia les guiaba.

-¡Sila, nos veremos ante Soma!- gritó el caballero de la sabiduría.

A pesar de que Egaria trató de detenerles, Atenea selló el trueno que la Furia lanzó con su cosmos. Todos los presentes consiguieron escapar a la tercera torre dejando solo a Sila.

-Por favor, Sila… Sobrevive.- dijo la diosa mientras desaparecía tras los demas, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Egaria! ¡Es hora de que zanjemos esto! ¡Lamentarás haber sellado mi poder y haber jugado en mi contra junto al cerdo de Soma!- gritó el caballero del deseo excitado.

-Es inútil. Soma es tan poderoso que derrotará a todos tus amiguitos en segundos.- contestó la Furia, todavía molesta por que habían conseguido escapar.

-¡Han derrotado a Euralia! No deben ser tan débiles como piensas. A pesar de que yo la quería, ¡Alecto va antes que ella y que tú!-

El cosmos del caballero del deseo y la apetencia sexual despertó sin ninguna atadura, envolviendo toda la habitación en el rosa de su aura. El poder que procesaba era tal que dignificaba y asemejaba al de un dios. Por un segundo, todo pareció helarse a los pies de Sila y su armadura cambió de color a un perla pálido.

-¡Este es mi verdadero cosmos, Egaria! ¡¡El que tú retuviste!!-

Sila saltó contra la Furia pelirroja, atravesando su estómago de un solo golpe. Su cuerpo emitía tanto frío que llegó al cero absoluto en pocos segundos, helando a Megera irremisiblemente. Tras sacar el puño de su cuerpo, el védico embistió con su sólo cosmos e hizo polvo el cuerpo de aquella a la que había deseado derrotar desde que acabó con la vida de Salicio.

-Es comprensible que decidieras sellar mi cosmos, pues era superior incluso al tuyo. Lo lamento, pero he de ir al encuentro de mis amigos.-

Sila corrió por la puerta que los guerreros dejaron abierta. No podía dejar que partieran a luchar contra Soma sin él, el más interesado en poner fin a su tiranía. Sila corrió por las escaleras, hasta que tras algunas zancadas, llegó finalmente al tercer torreón, más bello que todos los anteriores.

Los grabados tribales que giraban y giraban en el suelo acababan justo en el centro de la sala en un planisferio de tonos marino y gris. El mármol de aquel torreón lo pintaba todo en un rojo tenebroso cuyas betas sólo procuraban mancharlo más del mismo macabro tono.

La tercera torre era circular, y sólo una mitad de esta tenía techo, sustentado por múltiples columnas del mismo rojizo. La zona descubierta era azotada por las gotas, semejantes a las de la lluvia, de la catarata semicircular, que ahora sí dejaba ver el cielo por fin, cuyos tonos eran parecidos a los de un amanecer decorado por la aurora boreal.

Dos escaleras de cristal ascendían hasta perderse en la inmensidad del cielo rumbo al último torreón. Ya sólo quedaba un enemigo en Parnase, y una sola persona en aquel torreón de belleza indescriptible.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Sila.- murmuró casi en silencio la voz de Udián, que con una sonrisa miró al joven. -Alecto está a salvo. Atenea también. Ya sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer, pero quiero que decidas tú. ¿Devolvemos a Soma su pureza, o acabamos con él?- preguntó el védico de la sabiduría con el libro del destino en sus manos.

-Acabemos con él.- contestó Sila casi soñando con abrazar a Alecto nuevamente. En aquel momento, el guerrero se sentía casi invencible.

-Tal y como pone en la última página de este libro, tu armadura ha cambiado. Tu decisión no: sigue siendo la misma. Aquí tienes el libro que tu padre leyó y por el cual todo esto ha pasado. Cógelo, pues a mí ya se me han acabado las palabras que leer.-

Udián comenzó a llorar y arrojó sus gafas con ira al suelo, destrozándolas. El fin de su vida, según el libro, llegaba en la siguiente página.

-Udián, si tus páginas o las mías acaban en este momento, debemos afrontarlo y luchar con la cabeza bien alta. No te rindas ahora, que tan cerca estás de tu libertad, amigo y hermano. Abrázame y vayamos juntos a donde nuestros compañeros esperan.

Los dos caballeros, el de la sabiduría y el del deseo, comenzaron a subir los peldaños de aquella escalera de cristal bajo la luz de la luna llena, la lluvia de la catarata de Parnase y la aurora boreal del prefacio de la Somátida.


	28. 28 La funesta destrucción

Parte 28: La funesta destrucción

Cuando sólo reine Amor, nada existirá, pues las lágrimas vertidas sobre Caos serán absorbidas por su magnánima no existencia. Cuando sólo reine Odio, no será posible la existencia, pues la sangre vertida por su reminiscencia destruirá a Caos. De la unión proporcional de Amor, Odio y Caos, puede existir todo, pues odio odiara, amor amara y caos armonizará.

La alianza será un ciclo nuevo, cuyo soberano sólo será organizador y guía de las Fuerzas Elementales. Soma de la Veda, el Demiurgo segundo, Dios único y Cosmos inmortal: El caballero Eterno cuyo ser es la paradoja de la suma de lo que no es y será. La sola confusión de su alma, si es que existe, se haya sumida en su somátida, caldero primordial del Nuevo Orden.

Caos, tú que eres a la vez Fuego, Tierra, Viento y Agua, has de ser gobernado por la fuerza inteligente, razón primigenia y extraditada del Olimpo. La hora póstuma ha llegado y su presencia amenaza el conjunto armónico existente.

Todo sumido en la oscuridad y las tinieblas. El sólo reflejo en el pulido mármol de la luz de las velas asustaba por la quietud de sus llamas. Los resplandores naranjas confundían colores. La melodía de los condenados hacía sentir el poder a un solo hombre, que ante la luna de plata alzaba su faz.

Los pilares de la Tierra, el Olimpo y todo lugar existente habían sido reducidos a escombros ya, quedando sólo un único bastión sustentador de su vida, a su vez alimentado por nueve cosmoenergías quebradas e insignificantes para alguien cuyo poder trascendía de lo puramente real.

La iglesia de Parnase no parecía tal. Un cambio había acaecido en ella desde que Laertes y Antíclea destruyeron los grabados de su bóveda para siempre. Ya todo parecía haber perdido su orden. El efímero mundo estaba sometido a aquella última obra de arte desvanecida. La gran cúpula no dejaba de agitarse como un mar en miniatura. Bajo su ilógica realidad, el resto del templo continuaba siendo lo que era sólo en su esencia: la idea de templo.

El suelo que antes estaba formado por losas de entremezclados pasteles que dibujaban personas había desaparecido dando lugar a una prolongación cristalina y semitransparente cuyo fondo no era otro que el color del mismísimo fuego del infierno. Sus columnas, presentes en la nave central, brillaban en un tono esmeralda, casi acabado y giraban sobre sí mismas retorciéndose por el dolor que lo inerte jamás tendría. Los bancales de ébano que apuntaban al supuesto altar, estaban ahora como desorganizados, unos más altos e inclinados que otros en lo que parecía ser una aparente ingravidez. Estaba claro que el portal de la Somátida ya se había abierto.

Sila y Udián llegaron en aquel instante a la vacía iglesia preguntándose por el paradero de sus compañeros. El silencio rey pareció señalarles la nada con su voz misántropa, pero el terror del cambio de aquel lugar se cernió en los ojos del caballero del deseo.

-Esto es… obra del mismísimo demonio. Me quedo sin palabras para describir este grotesco lugar…- replicó el moreno.

-Sila, nada es lo que realmente aparenta ser. Puede que sólo lo veas como un juego, pero es lo que Soma hace. Manejar los hilos de nuestras vidas y hacernos ver lo que él desea. Los aposentos de Soma nunca existieron.-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-El los creó para nosotros al igual que todo Parnase. Como creador legítimo, puede alterar todo orden, más ahora que posee el cosmos de toda la historia reunido sobre su propio cuerpo.- El caballero de la sabiduría ya imaginaba el desenlace.

Un estruendo quebró el cristal del silencio que existía. En el centro de la sala, una esfera negra liberó cuatro relámpagos que se alzaron al cielo destrozando la cúpula de la iglesia en cuatro cuartos. Sobre cada uno, un grabado de una sombra montando un corcel cobró vida, apareciendo ante los dos jóvenes. La altura de las criaturas era sorprendente. Cada uno de aquellos jinetes debía medir más de cuatro metros.

-¿Qué sois?-

-Ellos son las cuatro sombras angelicales de Soma. Los Destructores Elementales. Por más que les hables, no te responderán. Cada uno lleva una lanza con el poder de segar la vida a cada elemento existente. Su misión no es otra que sembrar la destrucción.- explicó Udián con serenidad.

Cada ser comenzó a cabalgar, y por donde pasaban el gris se hacía único soberano de todo. Como si un vidrio fuese la gran iglesia, todo se deshizo cayendo a la nada. Sólo quedaba un emblema de cristal en el centro de todo el vórtice negro que envolvía a los védicos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Sila parecía nervioso e incluso aterrado.

-En la última página del Libro del Destino. Todo tiene un alfa y una omega. Pues bien, esto es el omega de nuestra era.-

-Udián, ¿quién ha concedido ese poder a Soma?-

-Soma ya no es lo que era. Ha trascendido el nivel de un dios convirtiéndose en el creador. Ya sólo nuestras voluntades nos mantendrán con vida.-

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Viviendo esta misma pesadilla. Los Destructores Elementales, como los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, están acabando con todo. La propia esencia de la madre tierra corre peligro y es el nuevo objetivo de Soma.-

-¡Maldito seas!, ¡¡Soma!!- gritó el joven muchacho sintiéndose impotente. El emblema sobre el que estaban no era sino un fino cristal con grabados incomprensibles.

Un enorme ojo ocupó todo el lugar, observando a los dos muchachos allí, tan asustados como un insecto en el universo. Su color era incognoscible. Seguidamente a su parpadeo, comenzó a resonar una fuerte voz:

-Yo designo a Arqué como el color de mi iris. El color que en los sueños habréis visto con seguridad. Este color no es más que el prefacio de vuestra destrucción, humanos deleznables.

Lo que antes era un ojo abierto cerró su gigantesco párpado, tras lo cual una mano dejó de ser etérea mostrándose ante Sila y Udián. Aquel enorme miembro extendió su palma y separó sus dedos. Entonces, comenzó a sangrar un líquido más rojo que la propia sangre.

-Y designo a mi sangre Ícor divino…-

-¿Cómo demonios haremos frente a esto?- preguntó Sila sin fe alguna.

-La esperanza, Sila, nunca se ha de perder. Sólo somos mortales con el derecho de morir garantizado. ¿Qué más da hacerlo de una u otra forma si estamos condenados a ello?-

-¿Udián? ¡Tú no puedes…!-

-¿Acaso podemos luchar con algo que no existe?- gritó estupefacto por aquellas imágenes que en la nada aparecían.

-Vuestra locura… personajes de mi creación, no seréis más que criaturas irrelevantes que caerán en el olvido de lo efímero. Sólo os queda la decisión de cómo ha de ser vuestra muerte…-

Todo el vacío reflejó por unos segundos toda la muerte existida desde la era mitológica. La imagen de una dama de altura media en cuyos brazos había una guadaña se apareció sobre el emblema cristalino en que los caballeros se encontraban. Alzando el arma, la criatura golpeó el centro de la pieza, quebrándola y dejando suspendidos en la nada a Udián y Sila. Una estruendosa carcajada les dejó ensordecidos unos momentos. Seguidamente, la gravedad les hizo caer a velocidad vertiginosa hasta que pudieron contemplar un palacio cristalino ante el cual el azul era dueño de todo. Sin golpearse contra el suelo, pudieron retomar el equilibrio y caer de pie. Delante de ellos los cuerpos de Saga, Shaka, Cletus, Estela, Ikki, Aioros, Atenea y Agni miraban atentos un punto luminoso ante ellos.

-¡¡Agni!!- gritó Udián. El mimético se giró y señaló al punto luminoso.

-¿¡Sientes el terrible cosmos que emana!?- preguntó el muchacho de coraza verde esmeralda.

-No querrás decir que Soma es…- Sila palideció.

El Caballero Eterno adquirió forma ante ellos como nunca antes había hecho. Su cabello ya no era rojizo, sino plateado. Laertes era tan pálida como la nieve y sus armas negras, como la muerte. Los ojos que hasta ahora habían sido de tono indeterminado, fueron arqué y parecieron manar fuego. Sus facciones eran tan delicadas que parecía frágil como persona.

-Yo soy.- afirmó rotundamente. -y vosotros pereceréis en este mar de caos.- Una sonrisa lacónica acabó en la seriedad de su faz. -Todo está en un eterno devenir y yo le pondré fin. La vida es parte del ciclo entre dos muertes, y la muerte es parte del ciclo entre dos vidas. Vosotros seréis parte de la nada, y de la nada surgiréis de nuevo sin ser lo que sois. Yo, sin embargo, soy, fui y seré.-

-¡¡Eres un demonio!!- increpó el caballero del deseo.

-Y si así fuera… todo habría caído en mis manos. ¡Necesitáis una purga!-

-Sólo Dios tiene derecho a elegir el derecho que los mortales tenemos.- increpó Virgo.

-Shaka, ¡yo soy Dios! Tal y como uno de vuestros pensadores decía sin equivocarse, o dios no existe, o es un malvado. ¡¡Aquí está la respuesta ante ese hombre que destruiría el mundo si tuviese una sola oportunidad!! Seguro que conoces el pensamiento de Nietzsche, ¿no?-

-Así es.- afirmó Virgo tembloroso ante aquella criatura divina.

-Sus pensamientos no son más que motivo de mi risa. ¡¡Yo soy!! ¿No lo entiendes? Vuestras ideas son mis imágenes… Si mi voluntad es erradicaros, así será.- Soma se comenzó a regocijar ante el terror puro de los presentes.

Ante un chasquido de los dedos de Soma, todo adquirió una mezcla de colores y se extendió hasta el infinito. El castillo de cristal desapareció.

-Natura es mi vasalla. Las estrellas existen porque mi voluntad es esa. ¡¡Nada tenéis que hacer ante mí!!- De la espalda de Soma comenzó a brotar algo. Su coraza estalló y al caer al suelo, engendró un prado eterno de matices verdes y flores amarillas, rojas, y de casi todos tipos. Un par de alas blancas se alzaron al cielo negro y lo rellenaron en añil. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la vestimenta del dios se regeneró.

-El Elíseo… La raíz de Parnase.-

-Hemos de poner fin a esto. ¡¡¡Si nuestra muerte es cierta, moriremos enfrentándote!!!- amenazó Saga con ira incontenible.

-Estúpido… desaparece de mi vista.-

Soma parpadeó y el caballero Géminis fue despedido al cielo con tanta violencia como pudo imaginar. Tras más de diez segundos de caída, impactó contra el húmedo suelo sin hacerse daño milagrosamente.

-¿Comprendes ahora lo que podría hacer?- inquirió el nuevo Dios mientras Saga levantaba algo aturdido, aunque ileso. -Podría masacrar tus huesos uno a uno y luego rehacerlos para volver a comenzar.-

-El miedo no es una opción. Miles y miles de muertes hemos sufrido en nuestras carnes como para aterrarnos a un solo paso de la victoria.- alegó el caballero dorado. -Si la muerte es la respuesta, es hora de que saltemos hacia ella.-

Todos y cada uno de los presentes alzó su guardia ante la incredulidad de Soma, que comenzó a reír como un poseído. Dejando arder su cosmos, todo fue envuelto en un manto de vida y crueldad que los guerreros pudieron percibir.

Shaka, Saga y Aioros adoptaron una pose que dejó a Atenea sorprendida. La trinidad en que se unieron delató sus intenciones. Virgo a la dercha, Géminis a la izquierda y Sagitario en el centro unieron sus manos y gritaron hasta quedarse sin voz:

-¡¡Exclamación de Atenea!!-

Un temblor lo sacudió todo y el resplandor que de sus manos salió fue lo más bello jamás imaginado. A su vez, el relámpago de cosmos era escandalosamente agresivo. La distancia que el divino trueno recorrió entre los santos de oro y el Dios se hizo nula en segundos, impactando en lo que fue la mayor explosión de cosmos jamás vista. El sonido de la debacle fue tal que dejó sordos por unos instantes al resto de caballeros que pretendían acabar con el dios.

Tras toda la humareda, la figura de Soma seguía intacta, de pie e impasible ante los desconfiados ojos de los dorados. Un hilo de sangre brotó de su frente hasta recorrer toda la mejilla y finalmente caer al suelo.

-¿Habéis acabado ya?- Soma ni se sorprendió por la herida recibida. -Podéis repetirlo cuantas veces queráis, que mi armadura me protegerá. Sin exagerar, está hecha de puro cosmos. Si vosotros sois tres y habéis provocado tal despliegue de poder, imaginad qué podría yo hacer poseyendo el cosmos de los billones y billones de seres que han poblado Tierra y Olimpo desde el primero hasta el último. ¿Sabíais que entre todas estas almas hay gente incluso más poderosa que todos vosotros unidos? Por supuesto hablo de las almas de Zeus, Urano, Pontos, Cronos, Poseidón, Hades, los Titanes y cualquier ser que deseéis.-

-¿¡Cómo!?- preguntaron todos impresionados. Si aquello era cierto, nunca tendrían una posibilidad.

Como si el prado mágico en que se encontraban cobrara vida, se volcó sobre sí. Tras una fugaz deflagración y su negro ceniciento, aquellos caballeros se encontraban en la iglesia del cuarto torreón como si nada hubiera pasado.

-El portal a la Somátida…- replicó la voz de Soma.

-Caballeros… esta será nuestra última batalla.- Atenea parecía temer por la vida de los presentes.

La luna, cuyo esplendor podía ser visto desde el palco del templo con detalle, se volvió roja pareciendo sufrir de nuevo el conjuro del sol. Soma de la Veda, entonces, apareció a unos metros de todos con un gesto de arrogancia.

-Y habéis llegado aquí pasando por tanta muerte y destrucción que consideráis mi obra impura. Habéis incluso acabado con la vida de Egaria, aquella con la que sería engendrada la nueva estirpe de seres…-

-Así es.- Sila parecía haber perdido su terror. Cerrando su puño, esperó el momento propicio para atacar.

-¿Todavía pretendes atacarme, Sila?- El Caballero Eterno negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

-¡Lucharé por mi diosa!-

-¿Has oído, Atenea? ¿Acaso este mocoso insolente es ahora tu nuevo protegido?- preguntó desconociendo el verdadero significado de las palabras del caballero del deseo.

-Le protegeré…- afirmó la bella Saori sin responder directamente a la pregunta.

-¡No me hagas reír, cucaracha insignificante!-

La figura del dios desapareció dejando todo sumido en tristeza y oscuridad, pues con él las llamas de las velas se apagaron. Un poderoso cosmos se centró en la cúpula de la iglesia.

-Si es lo que queréis, jugaremos… ¡Nadir Creciente!-

Una esfera oscura envolvió los cuerpos de todos los presentes haciéndolos chocar entre sí por impulsos de gravedad de hipocentro desconocido. Miles de truenos negros en el interior sacudieron a los guerreros sin piedad, destrozando sus vestimentas y abriendo heridas en sus cuerpos con crueldad. Los aliados del presente cayeron desperdigados por el pasillo de la nave central de la iglesia.

-¿Eso es todo?- Soma rió como si hubiera obtenido una victoria ya irrevocable. -¿Tantas ansias de pelear y ahora te haces el muerto, Agni?- El caballero védico del mimetismo se hallaba a los pies del todopoderoso sangrando por los cuatro costados y despojado de su vestimenta.

Soma agarró el cuello del muchacho y lo lanzó al aire, donde sin dejar que cayese, le atravesó cientos de veces con hilos de puro cosmos. La sangre del muchacho brotó al exterior como impulsada por el demonio. Todo el suelo, de colores suaves quedó mancillado por el líquido rojizo.

-¿Ahora qué?- todavía, sin haber caído, el dios dio la vuelta a su cuerpo y le arrastró hasta que su cráneo colisionó de forma brutal contra el suelo. Los ojos del caballero perdieron su brillo.

-¿Todos sangráis igual? ¡Voy a bañarme con vuestra sangre, cerdos!-

-¡Tú no eres un verdadero dios!- gritó Sila mientras levantaba.

-Sabía que me traicionarías, pero tú también sabías que no iba a permitir que la mocosa esa se salvase. ¡Ahora me odias, pues yo te mataré como a ella la mandé a la muerte!-

Sila comenzó a sentir cómo un viento le arrastraba hasta que finalmente fue despegado del suelo y arrojado contra una columna de la sala. El impulso era tan grande que quedó incrustado en ella. Entonces, el regente de la Veda frunció su ceño.

-¡Impulso Divino!- El cuerpo del ser supremo se iluminó en pálida luz, y un haz blanco recorrió la distancia entre él y Sila cortando todo lo que había entre medias. El caballero del deseo recibió un doloroso impacto que cortó su abdomen sin piedad. El corte que el valiente había recibido le hacía perder más sangre de la que podía dar. Como una lívida hoja, cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Parece mentira que olvidases cómo te derroté antes. ¡¿Si no pudiste ni tocarme entonces, cómo demonios lo ibas a hacer ahora?!-

Soma dejó de ser etéreo y apareció ante los presentes como realmente era: Sus ondulados bucles anaranjados y los tonos arché y negros de la bella armadura mostraron a sus contendientes que no habían hecho más que el tonto enfrentándose a la mera ilusión que proyectó.

-Era el poder de Letheus, que como el de todo ser fenecido, me pertenece. ¿Os gustó el don de la ilusión?-

Cletus de Escorpio no salía de su asombro. A pesar de ser tan poderoso como lo fue su maestro, no podía ni imaginar la victoria ante tal oponente. Ikki puso su mano derecha en el hombro del joven y le alentó con una sonrisa.

-La justicia no puede perder.- Por primera vez, el tono de Fénix rebosaba calma. Más que aquel caballero impetuoso que fue, ahora parecía un hombre sereno. Súbitamente, como pasó en la batalla contra Hades, su armadura cambió de aspecto y se regeneró por completo. Su vestimenta de bronce se había divinizado por segunda vez. -A diferencia que esas armaduras de oro, los ropajes de bronce no se alimentan del cosmos.-

Soma contempló el nuevo aspecto de Ikki con una media sonrisa en su prepotente faz. Desenvainando sus armas, el dios alzó la guardia.

-Adelante, príncipe del infierno.-

El caballero del Fénix se alzó en el aire, ejecutando con sus manos el poderoso poder de su ave mítica. A pesar de la cantidad de golpes que recibió en su enfrentamiento contra Egaria, no estaba resentido. El cosmos de Atenea le otorgó el poder que necesitaba.

Las furiosas llamas con forma de pájaro avanzaron contra Soma, arrasando todos los bancos de madera y convirtiéndolos en cenizas. El suelo de la catedral no ardió, y por supuesto, el cuerpo del enemigo común tampoco. Colocando sus espadas en cruz ante la lluvia ígnea, había absorbido la agresión y nulificado completamente sus efectos negativos.

El caballero eterno levantó sus armas y éstas iluminaron toda la estancia con un fulgor amarillento. Ante los guerreros, la capa magenta de todo lo existente fue absorbida por Laertes, la amarilla, que abrazaba a todos los objetos pasó a ser de Antíclea y, finalmente, el resplandor único y azul que quedaba, fue tomado por Leúcade. Todo quedó envuelto en una escala cromática gris.

-¡Arcoiris Cósmico!- Toda la luz absorbida fue expulsada de golpe formando una aglomeración de matices que corrió contra Ikki, Cletus, Saga, Shaka y Aioros. Tras la terrible explosión que destrozó columnas, suelo y techumbre, todo recobró su color habitual.

Los cinco objetivos del ataque cayeron al suelo despojados de sus armaduras. Los fragmentos de éstas se entremezclaron mientras golpeaban los escombros. Un río de sangre corría a la parte más hundida del destrozado piso.

-Udián. ¿Tú también decides luchar contra mí?- cuestionó el todopoderoso con tono indiferente.

-Lo siento, mi señor…- Antes de acabar de hablar, el védico de la sabiduría fue atravesado por los dos estoques sagrados. -¿¡Cómo!?- gritó el rubio mientras veía como todo se inclinaba ante él.

-Atenea… ¡Sólo quedas tú!-

La diosa de la justicia caminó despacio hacia el dios, evitando pisar los cuerpos de sus guardianes. Los supervivientes, incapaces de evitar su marcha, la miraron con ojos desorbitados. De las manos de Atenea surgió Nike, el báculo que siempre había portado.

-Cuando todo parece llegar a su final, nosotros tenemos esperanza.- alegó la diosa con lágrimas en sus ojos. Al golpear una de ellas sobre las grietas del suelo, un resplandor cubrió su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en su majestuosa armadura, totalmente impresionante.

-¿Te has resuelto a luchar, Atenea? Sólo a ti te he dejado esa oportunidad…- Soma cortó el aire horizontalmente, pero a pesar de tener como objeto a Atenea, Udián detuvo el impacto interponiéndose. Al caer, todo quedó manchado en rojo.

-¡¡Udián!!- Saori se agachó para intentar reanimar al joven.

-A… Atenea, era mi penitencia por haberos… hecho tanto mal…-

Entretanto, el maléfico dios alzó los cuerpos de los moribundos caballeros y los empujó con su cosmos detrás de él, justo para arrojarlos por el balcón. Él ya sólo los consideraba morralla.

-¡No te atrevas!- Shaka consiguió repeler el golpe de cosmos logrando proteger a los presentes a excepción de Ikki, que se precipitó inconsciente hasta acabar consumido por la catarata de Parnase.

-¡¡Retribución Kármica!!- gritó el exhausto caballero de Virgo. Una corriente de energía colisionó en plena coraza de Soma, resultando inútil.

-¿Me vas a devolver mi empujón? No conseguisteis rozarme con aquel ataque. ¿Qué conseguirías haciendo eso sin llevar tu armadura?-

-¡Venceremos, maldito dios!-

Shaka consiguió correr con sus pocas energías a donde el tenebroso estaba. Esperando el momento propicio, cortó en horizontal con Laertes el cuerpo del joven, que resistiendo el tajo, agarró el rostro de Soma.

-¡Capitulación del Demonio!- Virgo hizo estallar sobre el Eterno una corriente cristalina parecida a la retribución de antes. Sus efectos fueron nulos y el dorado cayó al suelo derrotado.

-¿Alguien más?-

-¡¡Shaka!!- Atenea se derrumbó admitiendo su propia debilidad e implorando el perdón para la humanidad. -¡Detén esto! ¡No puedes matarles así!-

Ante la respuesta silenciosa de Soma, la diosa quedó horrorizada de cómo éste clavaba la hoja de su espada en el corazón del desvanecido Shaka. Udián, contemplándolo todo desde el suelo, consiguió girarse sobre sí hasta mirar a Atenea a los ojos.

-La fuerza… no es la clave…- susurró débil.

Soma alzó el cuerpo de Udián telepáticamente y con sólo desearlo, hizo que explotase en millones de trozos. Los restos del caballero cayeron al suelo convertidos en plumas de tonos blancos, amarillos y azulados. La sangre del caballero no mancilló nada.

-Con esto ya han caído tus dos aliados más sabios, Atenea. He decidido matarte la última para que seas testigo de tu debilidad.- El guerrero divino rió tras su sadismo.

-¡¡Shaka!!- Gritó terriblemente furioso Saga. Aioros consiguió levantar y tensó su arco.

-¡Ruptura del Infierno!-

Miles de flechas doradas corrieron en espiral contra Soma, que las detuvo con la mente antes de que le rozasen. No podía parar de reír. El dios las revirtió y provocó que todas y cada una de ellas atravesaran al joven y lo arrastrasen a caer por el precipicio del balcón de la iglesia.

-¡Ridículo! ¿No comprendéis que mis designios son inescrutables?- Soma ejecutó una lluvia de rayos sobre los magullados supervivientes, incluyendo a Atenea. -¡Sufrid, malditos traidores!-

Agni levantó, terriblemente demacrado pero con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. Había contemplado todos y cada uno de los movimientos que se habían hecho hasta aquel entonces y guardaba un pequeño as en la manga.

-¡Ruptura del Infierno!- El mimético plagió el ataque de Aioros con su cosmos y condujo la espiral de flechas a Soma. El dios, conociendo las intenciones que albergaban, las detuvo en el espacio y de nuevo invirtió su curso haciendo que todas corrieran a buscar a Agni.

-¡Ya deberías haber escarmentado!- Fue entonces cuando Agni recordó el movimiento que presenció de Sila en su enfrentamiento contra Exeo y recordó la inmolación de su brazo. Dando zancadas rapidísimas, superó todas las flechas y abrazó a Soma. Nuevamente, las picas giraron y fueron hacia la pareja a velocidad endemoniada. Agni fue atravesado centenares de veces manchando la negrura de la impenetrable armadura de Soma con sangre.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te has sacrificado por estupidez! ¡Nunca conseguirías herirme y lo sabías!- gritó Soma al éxtasis del poder.

-Yerras…- dijo el védico moribundo mientras perdía fuerzas e ibas resbalando al suelo. -Yo no pretendía herirte…-

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó. Al querer protegerse de las flechas, Soma había colocado sus espadas ante él, y tras haber atravesado al mimético, las flechas las habían destruido. Laertes y Antíclea se destrozaron ante los propios ojos del poderoso soberano. -¡No es posible!-

-Aún perdiendo su vida…- dijo Sila levantándose impregnado en sangre y sudor. -Ha decidido regalarnos esta oportunidad.-

Saga consiguió poner en concordancia las fuerzas que le quedaban para alzarse de su decadencia en el suelo. Cletus, malherido y sin perder de vista a Estela, lo hizo también. Ya sólo quedaban tres caballeros en disposición de combatir pues la chica seguía inconsciente.

-¿Y qué quieres que digamos ahora, caídos todos y malheridos?- preguntó Géminis.

-No abandonaremos jamás de los jamases. Sabemos que no hay nadie como nosotros en el universo. ¡No tenemos derecho a perder!- gritó el triste caballero del Deseo.

-Ya sea por nosotros, por nuestro amor o por Atenea, que está ante ti, no dejaremos que esta oportunidad corra. ¡Hoy podemos decir que no moriremos ante tu perversidad! ¡¡Somos los invencibles santos de Atenea!!- Cletus demostró su valentía saltando a por Soma el primero. Aquello que dijeron todos como grupo saltó las lágrimas al caballero del deseo, que comenzó a escudriñar en su interior lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Escorpio tenía el cosmos disparado y, aunque su armadura y su estado no fueran los adecuados, no tembló ante la sola idea de la muerte. Decidió ganar la partida Provocando el mayor estallido de cosmos imaginable en un humano. La terrible Antares corrió vertiginosa contra Soma alcanzando rozar su faz y enfureciéndole mientras una gota de su aristocrática sangre caía al suelo.

El cosmos del dios se iluminó y corrió hasta alcanzar a Cletus. Con un puñetazo hizo que cayese al suelo. Tras una patada, le arrastró levantándolo contra una columna que derribó del impulso. Finalmente, el dios puso fin al cosmos del chico con un despliegue de luces formidable. La Lluvia Tenebrosa caía del cielo destrozando el techo de la iglesia y precipitándose toda contra el joven, alcanzado por terribles estallidos que le azotaron hasta acabar con su conciencia.

-Hijo de los mortales, tu sufrimiento no ha hecho más que empezar, pues te dejaré agonizar ante la propia muerte.- replicó el dios. -Ya sólo quedáis vosotros dos y Atenea, que parece traumatizada por tanta muerte. Se decía que ella en el pasado era terrible y sanguinaria, pero yo diría que en el fondo desea vuestra muerte.- Saori no reaccionaba a pesar de que lo intentaba. Debía ser presa de algún conjuro del malicioso dios. Sólo podía seguir llorando ante la impotencia que sentía.

-¡Atenea!- Saga estaba casi ciego ante el dolor de la pérdida de sus compañeros. Cuando se comenzó a dirigir a donde Saori, una pesadumbre le hizo caer al suelo. Era víctima del mismo mal que la diosa.

-Ya sólo estamos tú y yo, Sila. Esto era lo que yo quería desde el principio.-

La iglesia del cuarto torreón había sido destruida por completo y la maldad de Soma parecía no tener fin. El caballero del deseo continuaba en el interior de su pensamiento indagando en su verdadero deseo. Aquello que quería con todo su corazón y que no podía conjurar como guardián de los anhelos.

Una embestida del dios le hizo sangrar por la nariz mientras colisionaba con el mármol del alféizar del balcón. No cabían dudas de que Soma sólo quería divertirse antes de subir el último escalón de su plan maestro. Al fin y al cabo, la raíz de las revueltas de Parnase habían sido a consecuencia de Lartius, padre del joven, cuyo misterioso diario había caído abierto al suelo justo ante él.

-¿Padre?- susurró Sila al leer las únicas palabras que en aquella página había: "El Aliento de la Tierra". -El Aliento de la Tierra.- pensó el joven cayendo en lo más íntimo de sus recuerdos. -fue aquello que acabó con la vida de Lerne.-


	29. 29 El último círculo

Parte 29: El último círculo

El caballero del deseo yacía medio tumbado en el suelo mirando aquella hoja del diario de Lartius. No oía más que el propio goteo de su sangre. El combate que mantuvo con Exeo le dejó malherido a pesar de que su vestimenta fuera reconstruida una y otra vez hasta el presente instante. Casi con el alma partida, Sila levantó y miró a Saga.

-Sé que lo has logrado…- pensó -…por lo que no me dejaré derrotar así.- Alzando su cosmos, pudo conjurar a la vestimenta del deseo su voluntad de que se regenerase. Ante sus propios ojos y una última restauración, la gema de su abdomen, causa de las reconstrucciones, se quebró en miles de fragmentos.

-Ya imaginaba esto, por lo que antes corté tu abdomen para que tu gema estallase al usarla- confesó el dios. -Nunca podrás derrotarme.-

-Entonces, dime por qué soy yo quien de verdad te interesa como afirmaste antes…-

-Sila, eres como el hijo prófugo. La única diferencia es que yo no estoy dispuesto a acogerte en mi seno por más que lo desees.-

-¡Eres perverso! Sólo por diversión.-

-Error. Era necesario todo lo que ha sucedido para poder ver cumplido mi sueño. Tú eres mi elegido, y el que verá todo mi poder, pues intuyo que guardas algo en tu interior…- Soma parecía esperar algo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Así es. Lo que tú tienes… es aquello que yo necesito. Es el alma de otra vida que no te corresponde, lo único que me hace falta ahora que Egaria ha caído.-

El caballero Eterno caminó hasta el diario de Lartius y lo tomó en sus manos con sumo cuidado. Leyendo aquellas palabras sonrió.

-Esto no es todo lo que tu padre tiene que decirte…- El pelirrojo pasó la página. -Dedicado a Sila.- y mientras leía… -parece que hay más de pocas páginas sólo para ti. También hay palabras dedicadas a tu hermana amada.-

El caballero védico, reteniendo la hemorragia del abdomen con su mano derecha, reclamó el objeto con un murmullo casi inaudible. A pesar de que la armadura del deseo estaba como nueva, la sangre fluía por el hueco que había dejado la gema al caer rota.

-¿Lo quieres? Haré una obra de buena fe y por una vez cumpliré tu voluntad. Al fin y al cabo, hoy es tu último día en el mundo.- dijo Soma arrojando el diario a sus pies.

-Tanta crueldad…-

-¡Sí¡Lartius estaba en lo cierto! Hay algo que falla en mí, y es esa crueldad latente que contradice las vibraciones de mi angelical cosmos. Ten en cuenta que soy un dios. Soy puro. ¿Qué más da que sea bueno o no?-

-¡Nunca conseguirás de mí lo que quieres!- gritó Sila extenuado.

-¡Oh¿Acaso olvidaste de quién es esa alma que guardas en tu corazón? Su nombre es Lerne. ¡Tú mataste a la única diosa que podía ser madre de la nueva estirpe! Sólo necesito el soplo de vida que a tu hermana robaste para tener a otra hacedora. Puedo crear un ser humano, pero he de darle un alma que cumpla ciertas características-

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver mi hermana en esto¡Lamentarás reírte de mí!-

El joven corrió hacia Soma sin importarle su integridad física, lanzándole su pierna a la cara. Sin problemas, el dios paró el golpe con su mano diestra y propinó un seco puñetazo en el estómago con la otra. Cuando el muchacho se inclinó, recibió una patada sin piedad.

-Sabes de qué hablo… ¡Lerne no es quien tú quieres creer¿Olvidabas tan pronto el hecho de tu locura¿Creíste que no buscaste a esa niña tras su muerte¡Mira que la sepultaste tú!-

-¡Para de una vez!- gritó Sila casi al borde de la enajenación. Las palabras de Soma eran como afilados cuchillos.

-¡Por supuesto, ahora que la oratoria de Udián me pertenece, no te hablaré con mi sola voz¡Recuerda lo que más amabas de Lerne!-

Como si un terrible golpe fuera, Sila cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar de terror y dolor. En el interior de su corazón algo no marchaba bien y casi era manipulado por completo. En ese instante recordó un espíritu del bosque, hecho significativo de su infancia. ¿Acaso antes había amado a su hermana, o todo comenzó tras las palabras de aquella ninfa a la que escuchó?

-Su… corazón…- susurró. Tras el sollozo que emitió, su bramido de escozor hizo temblar los cimientos de Parnase.

-Así es. Su corazón y su alma.- Soma había crucificado al joven en pleno aire con su telequinesia. De repente, observó que el brazo izquierdo del caballero estaba herido, y, con una mordaz sonrisa, hizo que una ráfaga de viento lo desgarrara un poco más. Los alaridos seguían y el caballero de Alecto no sabía que hacer. -¡No debiste matar a Egaria, pues ahora te forzaré a subsanar ese error¡Lo que guardas de tu hermana es la esencia del sentimiento que no puedo obtener ni de mi propia armadura! Por muy dios que sea, no puedo crear un ser que haya sentido previamente…-

Saga no podía aguantar que un compañero sufriera tanto, y ante los ojos de todos, incluida Atenea, destrozó el sello de pesadumbre del dios levantándose. Estaba tan cubierto de heridas, que el dolor ya no era sentido por él.

-¡Detente, sádico!- ordenó.

-¡Sorprendente! Has hecho lo que ni la mismísima Atenea ha logrado. ¿Acaso posees el poder de los dioses?- preguntó Soma sin dejar al védico caer al suelo.

El cabello de Géminis cambió su color y palideció hasta volverse blanco. Toda la maldad le había sido devuelta de la mano de Ares. A pesar de todo, el hombre no perdió la voluntad, pudiendo controlar la fuerza como si fuera suya.

-Así es. El poder del dios de la guerra. ¡Explosión Galáctica!- Tras el grito, Un aluvión de Meteoros agredió la destrozada estancia impactando una y otra vez sobre su objetivo haciendo caer al malvado de tan tremenda energía como llevaban.

Todo el suelo de la catedral había quedado destrozado y los caballeros derrotados estaban desparramados por los suelos. Atenea levantó de su opresión nada más pudo y corrió hacia Saga, que a su vez, sostenía a Sila sobre sus brazos.

-¡Saga!- gritó la diosa. En aquel momento no había ni rastro del poderoso. -Gracias. No me veía capaz de levantar.-

Sin escuchar las palabras que intentaban sacarle de su ensimismamiento, el caballero del deseo no dejaba de ver en sus recuerdos las escenas de la infancia. Como si estuviera marcado por todos y cada uno de aquellos días, el brillo de sus ojos se había desvanecido. No respondía a las preguntas que Saori y Géminis pronunciaban.

De la nada, Soma apareció caminando. Su vestimenta oscura estaba intacta inexplicablemente. Sin embargo, el caballero Eterno parecía algo resentido.

-Aunque eres un humano, tu poder supera al de Atenea. Apenas puedo creer que me hayas obligado a alzar la guardia…- declaró encolerizado. -A lo mejor te tengo que matar a ti primero.-

-¡Ni hablar!- Atenea se opuso rotundamente. -Es hora de que yo vele por mis caballeros.-

-Eso fue lo que dijiste antes¿no? Ahora ya sólo quedan estos dos infelices.-

-¿Por qué¿Por qué Lerne?- cuestionó Saga dejando al védico en el suelo. -Apenas sé quién es, pero deduzco que pretendes algo con ella a pesar de que ya está muerta.-

-¡Qué ingenuo¿Muerta?- Soma señaló al amanerado guerrero. -¡Este cerdo moribundo la dejó con un hilo de vida congelada¡Su alma aún está entre nosotros!-

-Soma… ¿para qué un ser como tú necesita un alma si ya posee billones de ellas?-

Comenzó a reír aquel sujeto de las palabras. Mientras caminaba al destrozado balcón, alzaba sus ojos a la madre Selene. -La luna…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Artemís… Yo soy el dios de la luna, sustituido por Artemís.- dijo en voz alta.

-¿Y bien?- Saga no podía dejar de mirar la beldad del dios.

-Soy un dios, no un hacedor. Ya he dicho que puedo crear vida, pero vida mortal. La única posibilidad de alcanzar mi sueño es teniendo descendencia con una diosa. Si no puedo hacer que las almas de dioses que poseo se introduzcan en un recipiente humano, es porque no son más que fragmentos de mi armadura.-

-¡¡Esto es una locura!!- gritó Saga. -¡Estáis todos locos!- Ante tal confesión, comprendió que nada de lo que oía tenía sentido. Incluso a pesar de sentirlo, no podía creerlo.

-Lerne no era humana, sino hija de la luna. Cuando Sila la congeló, retuvo el alma de la niña en su corazón. Hoy, viendo que mis diosas han caído, necesito la esencia de Lerne para que mi descendencia sea divina e incorrompible. Si no me crees, mírale.-

Sila estaba en pie, con los ojos vacíos. Ninguno de sus sentidos le mantenía en pie. Sólo su cosmos le sustentaba. Con un rostro horrible, levantó su mano herida al cielo. La temperatura de la destruida sala disminuyó en segundos.

-¡Este infeliz tiene que liberar el poder que le confiere esa muerta¡Hasta entonces, será inmortal! Por más que sufra, más se levantará. Si su cuerpo fuera destruido, su espíritu, sustentado por el de su hermana, seguiría en este mundo. ¡Cuando suelte el poder, yo lo atraparé!-

-¡No te lo permitiré!- replicó Saga mientras comprobaba que el puño del pálido Sila estaba congelado. El inconsciente, liberó una tormenta helada contra el dios. Sus efectos fueron nulos.

-Mi armadura es inmortal.- alegó Soma con una mirada vacía. -¿Qué podría hacer yo para que liberase todo lo que necesito¿¡Quién demonios hubiera pensado que acabaríais con las tres Furias¡Si al menos la mocosa estuviera viva!-

El caballero del deseo no desistía. En su mente seguían aquellas imágenes tan crudas o dulces, dependiendo para quién fuera. Su rostro estaba impregnado en sangre justo como su brazo izquierdo, que aún congelado, no dejaba de gotear. El abdomen comenzó entonces a expulsar más de aquel líquido vital. Sin embargo, Sila no se movió de su estática pose.

-¡Es admirable!- dijo Saga ante tal milagro.

-Soma. Detente de una vez por todas.- imploró Atenea.

-¡Tomad todos mi más terrible ataque¡Los Sirvientes de la Estirpe!-

Millones de lucilos de todos los colores se alzaron al cielo y adoptaron forma de espíritus. Su agresividad era semejante al inmedible cosmos de Leúcade. Aquella masa de espectros se dirigió a modo de kamikaze contra todos los caballeros, ya estuvieran en pie, en el suelo o incluso muertos. Las explosiones se siguieron unas a otras como si reiteradas veces estallase una bomba en cada uno de los metros cuadrados de la estancia. Como es deducible, las columnas se derrumbaron contra el pavimento, éste se acabó por destrozar completamente dejando de ser plano y, convertido ya en escombro sobre escombro, no dejó de sostener los trozos de paredes que fueron cayendo destrozados por el hecatómbico poder divino.

-¡Sufrid mi ira!- gritó el dios en el centro de la estancia.

Todos los cuerpos de guerreros cayeron a su alrededor, golpeándose unos más fuerte que otros contra los restos de piedra. Saga cayó de espalda, hiriéndose de gravedad. La diosa Atenea acabó con gran parte de su armadura deteriorada y tumbada bocabajo. Sila del deseo, a pesar de haber sido protegido por una mística esfera gris, recibió parte de los daños de la lluvia de almas. Sus hombreras se quebraron y su coraza acabó por ceder, agrietándose severamente al igual que sus perneras, brazales y guanteletes. La sangre resbaló por todo el ropaje, cayendo al destrozado suelo.

-¡Sigues en pie!- exclamó Soma horrorizado. -¡A pesar de que mi más gran poder era ese… tú sigues de pie!- No podía creer aquello que veía.

-No soy yo solo el que ha resistido el ataque del millón de almas. Todos mis compañeros están vivos, Soma de la Veda.- aún coherente en sus palabras, el muchacho parecía en trance. Altamente concentrado dio varios pasos bastante torpes.

-¿Acaso sólo le mantiene su cosmos en pie¡Ni la vista, ni el oído, ni el tacto…¡¡Sólo su cosmos!!-

Sila abrió los ojos profundamente y heló todo en derredor con su helado frío. De nuevo, levantó su herida zurda y extendió los dedos.

-¡Fulgor Helado!- exclamó con toda su fuerza. El cuerpo del dios fue cubierto por una capa de hielo y posteriormente estalló en pedazos. Todo el cuerpo de la divina criatura estaba morado. A pesar de que la armadura que portaba no sufrió daños, él cayó al suelo de hinojos. La torre cuarta comenzó a inclinarse emitiendo un estruendo terrible.

-Mi torre se derrumba y mi poder… ¡es inútil contra este demonio inmortal!- pensó Soma.

-¡Después de todo, puede que sólo necesite acabar con tu amenazante vida!- alegó el dios con fiereza.

La inclinación del cuarto torreón era considerable, y en cualquier instante, iba a derrumbarse. Soma sonrió maquinando algo en su siniestra sombra habitual. Concentrando un gran cosmos en sus manos, gritó soltando toda la energía que pudo mientras golpeaba el suelo. Como resultado, éste se partió dividiendo en dos la torre desde sus cimientos. El edificio comenzó a derrumbarse y a precipitarse al vacío, allá donde la catarata de Parnase desembocaba.

Lo único que contempló Soma en su caída fue la perfecta esfera de la luna, invariable a pesar de que todo estaba inclinándose cada vez más. De pronto, todo comenzó a perder altitud y los escombros levitaron. Entretanto, el dios corrió como pudo y saltó al vacío. En pocos segundos, chocó contra la poderosa corriente de agua, que, adelantándole del resto de personas, le arrastró por entre los escombros varios minutos. Soma estaba débil, y no sabía el motivo. Cada vez se sentía más cansado hasta que finalmente, fue expulsado del río Parnaso a la orilla de la mitad de un bosque, a los pies de una laguna cristalina.

-La… la catarata de Parnase se ha desmadrado. Todo el agua ha formado un río que baja hacia la ciudad a… velocidad de vértigo.- murmuró tirado en el suelo bocabajo. El dios decidió cerrar sus ojos.

La pequeña laguna de Parnase parecía resplandecer y brillar en un untuoso azul, encendiéndose una y otra vez y llamando a aquel que pudiera asistir. Ante la vista del moribundo dios, varias sombras arrastraron sus pies hacia las orillas de aquella laguna, rodeándola.

-¿Acaso he muerto ya?- preguntó Soma al aire.

-La muerte no es suficiente precio para ti.- contestó alguna voz etérea.

-Has robado nuestro sentir y nuestra alma…- añadió otra voz, esta vez femenina.

-¿Quiénes… sois?-

-Somos los condenados.- El primero de los hablantes, alzó su mirada al cielo, contemplando a la madre luna. -Ella nos condenó a servirla eternamente como Leúcade para ti.-

-¿Y este dolor? Mi corazón arde…- El caballero Eterno despegó sus párpados y levantó del suelo, contemplando horrorizado aquel cuadro cuasi macabro.

La pequeña laguna de Parnase respiraba, iluminando todas las sombras que la rodeaban a intervalos de pocos segundos. Algunas de esas siluetas resultaban conocidas a aquel depravado ser.

-¿Quién sois vosotros¿Los condenados?- nadie respondió.

Un fulgor púrpura hizo que el cabello de uno de ellos se alzara al viento. Un cúmulo de fragmentos metálicos recubrió su cuerpo, emblanqueciéndose hasta quedar totalmente regenerado en la armadura divina de Aries. Los cabellos rosados del joven acabaron por deslizarse por sus hombros y sus ojos, azules, hicieron temblar a Soma.

A continuación, otro fulgor anaranjado envolvió el siguiente cuerpo. Otra armadura más adoptó su estado máximo, tornando sus curvas y coyunturas imposibles en pálido. Saga, como Géminis, que con sus cabellos y ojos azules, intimidó al todopoderoso.

Aioria y Anieli abrieron sus ojos también, recobrando sus armaduras, la de Leo divinizada en tonos marfil y cobre y la de la musa, por primera vez, en su tono original, tan puro como el de los propios caballeros de oro divinizados.

Shiryu, portando sólo fragmentos de su vestimenta, sintió una caricia de amor de Atenea y su ropaje fue reparado, al igual que el de sus compañeros, deificado segundos después con ese color tan claro y brillante que hasta reflejaba la luz de la noche. Su cabello negro ondeó por el viento y sus ojos, como zafiros, resplandecieron.

Cletus también, y en silencio, adoptó la forma que todos los demás comenzaban a tener. Junto a Estela, ya consciente, llegaron a la perfección de sus armaduras: El blanco en caso del escorpión, y el rojizo en caso de Arcas. Su amor les invadió en forma de cosmos abrazante.

Seiya, caído casi al principio de la batalla ante Valera, sin motivo aparente, vistió su kamei de Pegaso, en el grado máximo y más dorado que podía tener. El resplandor de su energía era tan candente como el de la laguna.

Camus y Capricornio, tan cercanos y lejanos, recuperaron sus vestimentas en estado de máximo poder y afección por ellos. Sólo se les podía ver de reojo a causa de todo el brillo que mostraban aquellas armaduras.

Al igual que con todos los demás, Shun sintió que su armadura sagrada volvía a él, y casi sin saber cómo, sus cadenas se regeneraron así como las curvas de Andrómeda. Hyoga, por su parte, recobró no sólo la armadura del Cisne, sino que brilló tanto que pareció de puro diamante.

Por supuesto, Aioros, junto a Udián, recobró las energías. Sus dos ropajes de metal se restablecieron de la nada y llegaron a tal poder que no era posible mirarles sin caer en la cuenta de todo lo que podían lograr con su luz divina.

La mismísima Atenea, se inclinó ante la laguna de Parnase, siendo seguida de sus caballeros protectores. Todos y cada uno de los presentes se hallaban arrodillados ante la majestuosidad de aquellas aguas, ante la perplejidad de Soma de la Veda.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó el caballero del deseo, que levantó del suelo en aquel momento, contemplando cómo el resplandor de sus compañeros alrededor de aquella laguna parecía el brillo de una luciérnaga en tiniebla eterna. -¿Acaso Ella me está llamando¿Acaso no puedo retener más su vida?- Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas nuevamente. -He debido enloquecer a causa de este amor muerto ya hace ocho años.- susurró para sí. Aquello que veía no se asemejaba a la realidad. Soma, ante él, observaba el mismo espectáculo.

Las aguas de la laguna se abrieron como retenidas por la fuerza del mismísimo Dios. En el abismo de aquel lugar, una crisálida de hielo guardaba el cuerpo de una pequeña niña.

-Ler… ne…- murmuró el védico al contemplar cómo el ataúd se derretía rápidamente. Cuando se hubo deshecho, Lerne abrió sus ojos y como un espíritu, se alzó al cielo convertida en un cúmulo de luces de todos los colores, emitiendo un murmullo como una respiración encendida por la pasión. Dirigiéndose a su hermano, una voz resonó en todo Parnase.

-Yo ya estoy muerta, mi amor, pero libera mi alma. Ese será el regalo que yo te otorgaré con todo el amor de mi corazón.-

El espíritu de la pequeña Lerne volvió a desvanecerse en el cielo de pura altura que tomó. El caballero del deseo recobró todo su sentido común reflejando en sus ojos el sentimiento que había ocultado por ocho años. Entonces, todo sucedió: El védico juntó sus manos y tras alzarlas al cielo, fue ralentizando el tiempo.

-¡¡Aliento De La Tierra!!- gritó haciendo explosionar todo su cosmos en una esfera dorada que envolvió todo el Parnaso. De su puro cosmos un rayo incluso más helado que el cero absoluto golpeó la coraza de Soma arrojándole con una fuerza indescriptible al cielo.

El dios no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tras la sacudida, cayó de bruces al suelo y comenzó a sangrar por el rostro y los brazos y manos así como por sus piernas y pies y ojos. Incluso sus oídos, su nariz, su corazón y su boca expulsaron el ícor divino que guardaba en sus venas.

-¿Qué es este dolor?- se preguntó en silencio mientras veía que las lágrimas de Sila también se habían convertido en sangre. -¿Acaso siento lo mismo que hay en su corazón?-

Un sentir tan triste como la siberia eterna, pero tan placentero como el eterno descanso le invadió. Entonces, Soma comprendió que jamás obtendría el alma de Lerne. Sus esperanzas se disipaban y el dolor de su corazón aumentaba segundo a segundo, llegando a ser tan insoportable como amar a todo el mundo, y que todo el mundo muriera. Por primera vez, Soma lloró lágrimas auténticas. Leúcade había sido impactada por el Aliento De La Tierra, evocando en cada alma que contenía, los sentimientos de Sila, de tal forma que Soma sintió aquello por lo que el védico del deseo casi murió multiplicado por billones de veces.

Todas y cada una de las almas de la armadura de cosmos puro se inclinaron ante el dolor de Sila, y comenzaron a desvanecerse de ésta flotando hacia el cielo, en un despliegue de colores que lo inundó todo, reconstruyendo la patria de las musas. La ciudad Parnase fue totalmente restaurada, piedra a piedra y persona a persona. Los caballeros de las musas, al igual que sus palacios de la vía santa, recobraron su vida y, por supuesto, la catedral de sombras, perdiendo su aura de estupor siniestro, se erigió de nuevo con sus cuatro torreones, sumida en el puro amor que la sustentaba. De nuevo, el cosmos de todos los caídos llenó Parnase. La gente que tanto había amado y sido amada, recuperó su ser y existencia. Todos salvo una persona…

-Sila, este es mi regalo…- dijo la voz de la pequeña Lerne. -Sé feliz en Parnase con Alecto y protégela y ámala como lo habrías hecho conmigo…- finalmente, la presencia de Lerne quedó para siempre en el cielo del Parnaso.

La armadura de Sila se apagó y cayó al suelo hecha añicos. En aquel momento, su deseo se había cumplido. No había existido más daño que el que él sentía entonces. Los caballeros presentes alzaron la cabeza, y, mirándole con sumo respeto, susurraron al viento.

-Ahora, Sila, es ahora cuando tu verdadero cosmos debe explotar.-

Aquella esfera dorada que abrazó todo Parnase revirtió su proceso encerrando a Sila y a Soma en un espacio sumido en las tinieblas. Aquel sitio era el reducto de la maldad del dios.

-¿Qué sientes ahora?- preguntó Soma jadeando. -He conseguido retener el milagro que casi logras con tu cosmos de mortal.-

-E…. estás acabado.- contestó el védico algo cansado. A pesar de que el todopoderoso era ya susceptible de recibir daños, Sila estaba casi al borde de sus fuerzas.

-¡Esto es todo lo que me queda¡Este espacio vacío!- comenzó a reír el desquiciado dios, que tras sus carcajadas, gritó con todo su aliento. El aspecto que Soma tenía en aquel momento era horrible: Unas ojeras casi negras bajo el perdido color de sus iris, totalmente impregnado en sangre y únicamente cubierto por una túnica teñida en rojo. Por supuesto, el estado de su oponente no era mucho mejor, pues éste presentaba heridas graves en el estómago, el brazo izquierdo y su rostro además de magulladuras por todos lados.

-¡Expándete, Somátida!-

El espacio vacío se prolongó al infinito y de nuevo, como si hubieran atravesado las dimensiones, se encontraban en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Todo era de cristal allí. Suelo, columnas, paredes, techumbre, esculturas… y una sobrecogedora luna parecía tragarles de cerca que estaba.

-Bienvenido, Sila.- exclamó el caballero Eterno, casi al borde de la muerte. -Si no puedo conseguir mi sueño, al menos tú morirás…-

La serenidad de Sila no se alteró. Puede que estuviera quebrado de tanto luchar, pero habiendo llegado tan lejos, se exigía a sí mismo no tener miedo. El recuerdo de su Lerne eterna y haber escuchado su voz, era todo cuanto podía pedir. Además, en su interior, sabía que Alecto estaba a salvo. Sin más dilación, el joven alzó la guardia.

Soma, perplejo de la disposición de su enemigo trató de conjurar algún don sobrehumano, topándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que había perdido todo su cosmos.

-Así es, Soma. Has perdido todo tu poder sobre mí. El Aliento de la Tierra me protege con su manto de oro. ¡Es el milagro de Gea!-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-¡Has perdido, demonio!- El caballero del deseo extendió su palma derecha y con ella, congeló al dios. Al cerrar su puño, hizo explotar aquella figura.

-¡Todavía no, mocoso!- Soma estaba sobre Sila. En pocos segundos, resbaló sobre el hielo a voluntad para tratar de impactar con una doble patada sobre el mortal. Sus golpes seguían siendo poderosos, pues el moreno cayó al cristal quebrándolo. Al levantar, su furia se había desatado. Todos los golpes que el védico ejecutaba iban cubiertos por un manto rosa de poder, que provocaba un consecuente aumento de la energía de Sila. Tras golpear varias veces a Soma, ladeó una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí… ¡Aliento de la Tierra!- Sila utilizó aquella técnica con la que capturó el alma de Lerne y posteriormente la liberó, siendo en esta tercera vez un relámpago gélido que destruyó aquella dimensión en pocos segundos y atravesó el pecho del dios, ahora, acabado de una vez por todas.

El trueno resonó en todo el reconstruido Parnaso y Soma cayó violentamente al suelo. El dios vio las pocas posibilidades que tenía de ganar y cerró sus ojos.

-Lo he comprendido todo, Sila. No todo consiste en este poder que poseemos los dioses. Hay sentimientos.- susurró tosiendo sangre un par de veces. La herida de su pecho era muy grave y apenas le quedaban segundos.

-Así es, Soma. Si hubieras humanizado tu poder, puede que hubieras vencido. Decidiste utilizar las almas como meras armas y ellas te derrotaron a ti. ¡Tú lo has elegido!- reprochó Sila, jactancioso.

-Pero sin embargo, aunque yo muera… ella también ha… muerto.- Sonrió con malicia el moribundo malvado.

Saga, caminando unos pasos a donde el caballero del deseo se encontraba, negó con la cabeza lo que el dios acababa de decir.

-Creo que te equivocas…- en aquel instante, un vórtice negro se abrió sobre él, y una niña adormilada cayó sobre sus poderosos brazos. -… pues ella está bien.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Soma no pudo cerrar sus ojos del asombro. Si hubiera sabido que Alecto sobrevivió a la masacre… habría tenido una oportunidad…- Justo entonces, el dios expiró con una expresión de terror y maldad entremezclada.

-¡Alecto!- gritó Sila mientras caía al suelo terriblemente agotado. Su extenuación era máxima.

La pequeña no portaba aquella armadura con que fue expulsada a La Otra Dimensión, muestra de que el poder de Soma se había desvanecido. Saga la dejó sentada en el suelo y todos los caballeros que estaban alrededor del lago se acercaron a contemplarla. A los pocos minutos, Erinia se despabiló. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar los rostros de todos aquellos caballeros, algo asustada.

-¿Quiénes sois?- se atrevió a mascullar temblorosa a pesar de recordar alguna cara. Saga, con una tierna sonrisa, removió su suelta cabellera.

-Los que más agradecidos están a ese joven de allí.- respondió señalando al desfallecido Sila con ganas de hacer sufrir sólo un poquito a la niña.

-¡Sila!- La pequeña corrió hasta él sin preocuparse por nada más. En segundos comprobó que todavía seguía con vida mientras daba la vuelta a su cuerpo con esmero.

-Él te ha protegido, pequeña.- dijo Atenea en tono afable. -Luchó contra Soma él solo y venció sólo por ti.- añadió alegre.

-Eso… eso no es cierto…- se quejó el védico que, finalmente abrió los ojos.

-¡¡Sila!!- exclamaron todos mientras corrían en su auxilio.

-Estoy bien.- dijo mientras abrazó a Alecto con todo el cariño que pudo. -Gracias a vosotros, estoy bien…-

La pequeña comenzó a llorar sobre el magullado cuerpo de su queridísimo Sila. A pesar de la sangre y el sudor derramados, a ella no le importó nada más. Sólo se abrazó a él con más fuerza si cabe y cerró los ojos para soñar como cualquier criatura de diez años de edad.

Todo Parnase había sido devuelto a la vida, justo como si nunca hubiera habido tal guerra santa. Las seis atalayas, los nueve templos de las musas, la plaza sagrada y la catedral de Soma con sus torreones. Por supuesto, la gente que sucumbió por culpa del dios, fue devuelta a su vida, incluyendo todos aquellos guardianes cuyo corazón fuera realmente digno de la Ciudad Pura.

El milagro de Lerne había incluso dado un soplo a aquellos guerreros cuya vida había sido arrebatada en pos de la justicia. Así, Aldebarán, Máscara de la Muerte, Shaka, Milo, y Afrodita por parte del bando de Atenea, abrieron sus ojos de nuevo y, por supuesto, los custodios de las atalayas, las musas caídas y aquellos valientes como lo fueron Agni, Letheus y la preciosa Euralia.

Días después de la terrible guerra, Udián hizo firmar una alianza a Euralia, la nueva representante de Parnase, para estar siempre agradecidos al santuario de Atenas por lo sucedido y, ayudarles en lo que acaeciera a continuación.

¿Lo que pasó con las gentes? Tan sólo su corazón fue puro y dejó de albergar maldad. El recuerdo de aquella sangrienta batalla quedó tan sólo en aquellos que la vivieron en primera persona, convirtiéndose así en parte de la historia de la patria de las musas. Cada cual siguió con su papel en armonía, paz y felicidad hasta que poco tiempo después, el que fuera caballero del deseo, tomara una determinación… Cumplir la última voluntad de Lartius Eatros, vivificando la imagen del último de los cinco cuadros: El joven y la niña.

* * *

Y con esto, cierro el cuarto capítulo del Elixir de Soma, último a su vez. Lamento tanta sangre y destrucción, pero deben comprender que era necesario... XDD Como dice por ahí un señor llamado Soma¿no?

Lo sé, lo sé... demasiado paranóico y escueto el último enfrentamiento y, por supuesto, el final era predecible. Bueno, había cinco cuadros. Aunque pretendía otras cosas para el quinto, haré un epílogo. No sé si lo publicaré dentro del Elixir de Soma o a parte... pero si habéis llegado hasta aquí, supongo que lo leeréis. Sobre lo que haré... no lo sé. Tampoco será demasiado largo. Puede que tenga la misma dimensión que una parte (sobre 7 páginas) o dos (14), pero ya lo he dicho. A menos que pase algo raro, será corto. Sólo espero que os haya gustado esta historia y que no me pongáis en vuesta lista negra. ;)

Muchas gracias sobre todo a Shadir, que con sus comentarios, ha alegrado muchas de mis tardes. Lo mismo para CamiTaisho, que desapareció de mi vida un triste día. Añado en los agradecimientos a Tánatosdc, mi querida (sólo a veces) Niarkos, a Brigit-44 :), a Hottest-NekO.O por su aviso, también añado a Isaak Kraken XDD y a Minue (te añoro) y Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon...

Asias a todos y... desde este momento, pongo la historia como concluída. ¡¡Os debo un epílogo!!


End file.
